Tulipanes rojos
by Altea Kaur
Summary: Rose, una terca escritora con un único objetivo: tener un buen puesto en Editoriales Greengrass. Sin embargo, una noche en busca de inspiración la llevará a conocer a alguien que cambiará su vida por completo.
1. Café granate

**Hola! Bienvenidos al primer capítulo de "Tulipanes rojos", con ideas de Petite24 y Altea Kaur y escrito por su servidora, Altea Kaur. Es la primera vez que redacto un fic sin magia y es muy emocionante, así que espero lo disfruten tanto como nosotras. Sólo recuerden que surgió en un día sin Internet y con mucha azúcar de por medio xD. **

**Dedicado a todas las lindas personitas que han leído nuestras historias y especialmente a quienes han dejado comentarios =D **

Todo lo que no reconozcan salió de la imaginación de Petite24 y Altea Kaur, los personajes principales y demás, son de Rowling.

**_Café Granate_. **

Rose resopló con fastidio por enésima vez esa noche. Las ideas simplemente habían desparecido de su mente, quizás producto de la falta de sueño y su terquedad; porque si había algo que caracterizaba a Rose Weasley era eso: su terquedad. No por nada se había mudado de casa de sus padres nada más terminar la universidad para seguir su sueño de ser editora en una de las más famosas editoriales en Inglaterra. Su familia se había molestado mucho, pues no creían que su sueño fuera viable y bien remunerado, así como el de su primo Albus, quien sólo decía que algún día sus pinturas serían expuestas en la _National Gallery_.

Por el momento Rose y Albus, a los únicos que tenían era el uno al otro en ese viejo y destartalado departamento que habían rentado entre los dos para poder sobrevivir un tiempo en lo que sus trabajos como secretaria en Editoriales Greengrass y ayudante de restaurador de arte respectivamente, los llevaban hasta sus objetivos.

-Se terminó el café- anunció Sam, una de las chicas que trabajaba con Rose en la oficina. Ambas estaban cansadas, era casi media noche y llevaban desde las ocho sentadas en el sofá que hacía de sala en el departamento de Rose, intentando terminar sus historias, que parecían no querer ser escritas.

-Genial, a este paso no ganaremos el reto de la semana- bufó Rose mirando casi con odio su libreta llena de tachaduras.

-No seas pesimista- se burló Sam-. Por cómo lo veo, tú tienes más posibilidades que yo. Escribes muy lindo y tus historias son más originales que las del resto de nosotros, no por nada has ganado al menos quince veces…

-Da igual, todos aspiramos por el mismo puesto, pero no creo que la señorita Greengrass acepte que alguien que escribe de amor sin tener experiencia trabaje para ella como su mano derecha…

-Esa mujer no sabe de amor, todos lo saben. Es más fría que un congelador, y eso que algunos son bastante potentes… ¿te he dicho que cuando tenía cinco años se me quedó atascada la lengua en uno? Mamá tuvo que desconectar el refrigerador y todo se echó a perder, pero por lo menos mi lengua salió viva… ¿qué te estaba diciendo?

Rose rió levemente. Una de las cualidades de su amiga era que podía cambiar de tema demasiado deprisa y sin darse cuenta, siendo a veces muy graciosa.

-¿Cómo está Luca? Hace mucho que no va a verte a la oficina- Rose decidió cambiar de tema, a pesar de que los asuntos amorosos de la gente no le interesaban, pero le servía para distraerse de esos pensamientos y sentimientos negativos porque a veces le enfurecía que la señorita Greengrass (la directora general de la editorial) no tomara en cuenta el trabajo que hacían quienes estaban en las posiciones más bajas.

-Bien, ayer me pidió matrimonio en la cafetería esa que solemos frecuentar… hablando de eso ¿qué te parece si vamos por café al sitio donde trabaja tu primo? Sirve que nos distraemos y buscamos algo de inspiración…

Rose estaba con la boca abierta, no podía creer que esa chica le hablara de su matrimonio con tanta simpleza. En definitiva tenía problemas de concentración, y eso que era tres años mayor que ella… ahora se explicaba por qué no la ascendían de puesto en la editorial.

-Vamos- dijo Rose resignada. Se puso los tenis y peinó su lacio cabello pelirrojo-castaño en una cola de caballo. Antes de salir se miró al espejo que estaba cerca de la puerta. Tenía el maquillaje algo corrido y unas ojeras que ni con corrector se habían podido quitar. Menos mal que era tarde y la gente normal yacía ya en sus camas descansando, así no tendría que preocuparse por las críticas hacia su físico.

El paseo le había servido a Rose, pues la noche era fresca, estrellada y silenciosa, lo que le permitió acomodar sus pensamientos un poco mejor y darse cuenta de que sólo había un problema con su historia, y el problema era que no sabía cómo podía reaccionar un chico en la situación en la que lo había metido… Quizás Albus podría ayudarla, él era un chico después de todo.

La cafetería era un lugar bastante simpático y agradable que tenía cierto aire de calidez que a Rose simplemente le encantaba. La primera vez que había estado allí había sido con Albus, cuando éste fue a solicitar un empleo que, si bien no pagaba todo lo que necesitaban, al menos le daría un poco de dinero extra, así que cuando terminaba sus turnos en la galería, se iba directamente allí a cubrir cinco horas, hasta las dos de la mañana.

El_ Café Granate_ era un lugar pequeño, con paredes de piedra y mesitas de madera, así como ventanas con alfeizares llenos de flores rojas que daban a la empedrada calle. En las paredes colgaban fotografías de parejas tomándose de la mano, así como paisajes de atardeceres y lagos donde la felicidad de las personas era más que notable. Parecían haber sido tomadas sin ninguna premeditación.

Una campanita sonó anunciando la llegada de las chicas, y enseguida las recibió la sonrisa más linda que Rose hubiera contemplado nunca. Era un chico rubio de ojos grises, alto y delgado que llevaba el uniforme del personal: una playera roja y un delantal del mismo color, con lo que el contraste con su cabello le hicieron pensar a Rose que se veía como un atardecer viviente.

-Buenas noches- saludó el muchacho alegremente, dejando de lado un grueso libro que tenía entre las manos, en cuya cubierta no había título- ¿en qué puedo servirles?

-Hola- balbuceó Rose con las mejillas sonrosadas, sintiéndose estúpida ¿qué era lo que le pasaba?

-Dos frapuccinos, por favor- pidió Sam amablemente, dándole un codazo a Rose para que reaccionara-, uno de caramelo para esta pelirroja y uno normal para mí.

-Claro, en seguida- el joven puso manos a la obra pronto, por lo que a Rose le dio tiempo de fijar su vista en cada uno de sus movimientos tan precisos y rápidos, que tenían algo especial e hipnotizante.

-¿Qué hacen por aquí tan tarde?- preguntó el joven mientras el pedido estaba listo.

-Veníamos por inspiración para nuestras historias y a buscar al primo de Rose, se llama Albus ¿lo conoces?- respondió Sam, siempre tan honesta.

-Sí, claro- sonrió él- está en la parte de atrás haciendo el bosquejo de un dibujo, yo lo estoy cubriendo un rato, parecía importante.

-Él cree que todos sus dibujos son importantes- comentó Rose rodando los ojos, aunque sonreía sin saber por qué.

-He visto algunos y son muy buenos.

-No dije que no lo fueran, es sólo que es muy soñador en ocasiones y cree que su próximo dibujo será la siguiente "Noche estrellada"…

-Quizás algún día lo sea, nunca se sabe- replicó el otro sin dejar de sonreír y fue cuando Rose se preguntó si alguna vez dejaba de hacerlo.

Él se dio la vuelta para seguir con los pedidos, por lo que Sam aprovechó para intentar, mediante señas, que Rose le pidiera ayuda al desconocido en su historia en vez de a Albus, a lo que ella se negó varias veces, no quería que nadie creyera que su vida amorosa era inexistente… aunque lo fuera.

Nadie sabía por qué, pero a Rose nunca le habían interesado las historias de amor, ni las ajenas ni las propias, le eran algo ajeno que no comprendía y por eso siempre se mantenía al margen, por eso era que ese reto semanal le estaba sacando canas verdes.

Por alguna razón, Rose no quería irse. Estaba muy a gusto en compañía de ese chico, de quien no sabía ni el nombre, y le tomó unos minutos tomar valor para preguntárselo.

-¿Cómo te llamas?- bien, al menos las palabras no la habían matado.

-Soy Scorpius, es un placer, Rose- dijo él tendiéndole la mano, que ella tomó-. También es un gusto conocerte…

-Sam- se presentó la otra sin mucho interés, bebiendo de su frapuccino recién adquirido.

-¿Quieres sentarte con nosotras?- preguntó Rose antes de poderlo evitar. Había mucho que le atraía de Scorpius, algo que literalmente nunca le había sucedido con nadie.

-Claro, no creo que al dueño le importe, de todos modos ustedes han sido las únicas clientas desde hace tres horas. La gente comienza a perder el romanticismo en estos tiempos.

Se sentaron en la mesa junto a la ventana abierta y comenzaron a charlar. A veces Sam participaba, pero estaba más bien observándolos.

-¿De qué se trata eso de las historias que están escribiendo? ¿Lo hacen por diversión o…?

-Trabajamos de secretarias en una editorial, seguro la conoces, es algo famosa… Editoriales Greengrasss.

-Sí, he oído hablar de ella.

-Bien, pues los que estamos allí como apoyo administrativo o secretarias somos quienes algún día queremos sobresalir en este negocio de la escritura como editores o escritores… así que como entrenamiento, cada semana nos reunimos y nos ponemos un reto, hay un tema sobre el que todos debemos escribir y los sábados en la noche nos reunimos en la casa de alguno para relatarlos y elegir al ganador.

-Suena interesante- Scorpius sonaba realmente seducido por la idea.

-Supongo que sí, es una forma de mantenernos en la esperanza de que nos eleven de puesto algún día.

-¿Y sus jefes saben que lo hacen?

-No, para nada- Rose rió con la idea. Se le hacía absurdo que alguien como la señorita Greengrasss se interesara por algo así.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevan trabajando allí?

-Yo sólo seis meses, desde que me gradué de la universidad. Sam lleva unos dos años.

Scorpius se quedó pensativo un momento, luego dijo:

-¿Y cuál es el reto de esta semana?

-Escribir sobre algo en lo que no tengamos experiencia y hacer que suene real- explicó Rose con la esperanza de que él no insistiera más.

-¿Y sobre qué escribes?

Rose titubeó, así que Sam contestó por ella, haciéndola sonrojar aún más.

-Amor romántico.

Scorpius no se rió, al contrario, parecía extrañado.

-No te creo.

-Pues es la verdad- musitó Rose- ¿Por qué no me crees?

-Una mujer tan linda como tú debe de tener pretendientes que salen hasta de debajo de la tierra…

Rose desvió la mirada, muchos le habían dicho eso, pero el amor era algo que ella no entendía, su único amor era su trabajo, algo que se tomaba muy en serio.

-Lo siento- se disculpó Scorpius y carraspeó- ¿Por eso vinieron a buscar inspiración?

-De hecho esperaba que Albus pudiera ayudarme un poco, necesito la opinión de un chico- Rose estaba tan sonrojada que sus mejillas podrían bien confundirse con las rosas del alféizar.

-Si te puedo ayudar en algo, dime, también soy un chico- bromeó Scorpius. Rose no consideró entonces tan mala idea las señas de Sam de minutos antes.

-Es bastante vergonzoso en realidad- murmuró Rose.

-No creo que sea tan malo…

-No, es vergonzoso que alguien sepa sobre esa parte de mi vida…- nunca lo había dicho en voz alta porque en realidad no le interesaba ese asunto, pero por alguna razón la mirada confundida del chico frente a ella la descolocaba y la hacía sentirse pequeñita, algo muy extraño, pues generalmente era una mujer muy segura de sí que a veces intimidaba.

-Yo no creo que sea para avergonzarse- Scorpius levantó las cejas, como decidido a defender su punto de vista-, me parece adorable. Además, volviendo a tu historia, conozco a muchas personas que no tienen nada de experiencia en lo que hacen y no por eso no pueden hablar de ello. De todos modos ¿por qué escribes sobre amor romántico si te avergüenza?

-Porque siempre se pone metas demasiado altas- contestó Sam en vez de Rose.

-¡Oye!

-¿Qué? Es cierto y lo sabes.

-Está bien, lo siento, no debí preguntar- rió Scorpius y siguió-¿Quieres contarme tu historia para entrar en contexto?

Era realmente deprimente que un simple vendedor de café la hubiera puesto en su lugar, pensaba Rose con el orgullo herido.

-Si así lo quieres…- comenzó tratando de quitarle importancia-La historia empieza en Roma, en la Piazza navona, donde este chico inglés está estudiando arte, allí conoce a una chica americana que sólo va de paso por dos semanas para visitar a una tía lejana que es rica y a la que los padres de la chica quieren quitarle su dinero. Ellos dos se conocen y se enamoran a primera vista (claro, como si eso existiera), pasan dos semanas increíbles y al final ella tiene qué irse a pesar de amarlo y él… bueno, allí es donde estoy atascada.

-¿Alguna vez has estado en Roma? ¿Te gusta?- preguntó Scorpius interesado.

-Pues no… supongo que es otra de las razones por las que escribí sobre eso, pero dime ¿qué harías si estuvieras en lugar del chico?

-Eso depende, hay que saber cómo es el personaje para poder darle vida propia ¿cómo es él?

-Algo despistado y enamoradizo.

-Entonces juntaría todos sus ahorros sin importarle nada e iría tras ella.

-¿Así de simple?

-Así de simple- repitió Scorpius-. A veces el amor vuelve tonto a la gente, y si él de por sí ya es despistado…

-¿Alguna vez te ha pasado? ¿Estar así de tonto por amor?- no supo por qué lo preguntó, pero se arrepintió casi al instante de haberlo hecho, no quería que creyera que estaba interesada en él ¡Ni siquiera tenía idea de lo que se sentía estar interesada en un chico!

-Sí, claro- respondió él con normalidad, ajeno a los dilemas mentales de Rose-. He tenido dos novias en toda mi vida con las cuales cometí estupideces en diversos sentidos.

-¿Las amabas?

-Claro, de diferente manera a cada una- respondió sincero-. No resultó bien con ninguna de ellas, así que terminamos. Una de ellas, Clarice, sigue siendo mi mejor amiga.

-¿Entonces crees en la amistad entre hombres y mujeres?

-No todas las personas pensamos solamente con la entrepierna como todo el mundo cree.

Rose no pudo evitar reír, Scorpius era muy simpático.

-¿Desde hace cuánto que escribes?- preguntó Scorpius con interés.

-Desde siempre… creo- contestó Rose, que en verdad no sabía cuándo había comenzado todo el asunto-. Mi madre es una mujer muy inteligente, amante del conocimiento, así que desde que aprendí a hablar me inculcó el amor por los libros, pero creo que la situación se le salió de las manos…

-¿Por qué?

Rose suspiró, dispuesta a contarle sus desventuras.

-Ella es abogada, una muy importante abogada, y muy influyente además. Mi padre es, al igual que el padre de Albus, uno de los directores de Scotland Yard.

Scorpius se mostró muy sorprendido.

-Debió ser duro para ti, seguro tenían mucho trabajo.

-A veces lo era, pero tengo a mi hermano Hugo, y a Albus que siempre ha estado conmigo, mi familia es muy numerosa.

-¿Y tus padres querían que fueras abogada?

-Era su más grande sueño- bufó Rose algo molesta, como siempre que se tocaba el tema-. Mi madre me educó prácticamente para que siguiera sus pasos, toda mi vida estaba planeada y cuando llegué a la universidad… no sé, no pude hacerlo- Rose se detuvo un momento, recordando-. Siempre he sido una persona metódica, con un plan, y esa vez… estaba en mi clase de Introducción y me pareció tan monótono… tan aburrido que, sin darme cuenta, salí del aula y vagué por los pasillos hasta llegar al edificio de Literatura y escuché una de las clases por detrás de la puerta. Estaba tan… desorientada… después me fui corriendo a buscar a Albus, él es… bueno, es otra historia, se opuso a sus padres y a la carrera que querían para él, buscó una beca y él mismo se pagaba sus estudios de arte. Hablé con él y me dijo que siguiera mis sueños, pero el problema era que ¡no tenía ningún sueño propio! El plan siempre había sido que yo me convertiría en abogada para seguir los pasos de mi madre, pero eso ya no me hacía feliz…. Así que, sin decirle a nadie, cancelé unas de mis clases y entré como oyente a las de Literatura.

"Cuando acabó el semestre y mis padres se dieron cuenta de lo que había hecho se molestaron mucho, pero accedieron a seguir pagándome los estudios porque tenían la esperanza de que fuera alguna rebeldía pasajera. Lo cierto es que amo la escritura, la literatura… es lo único que me hace feliz. Cuando me gradué mis padres estaban muy decepcionados, discutimos mucho y yo terminé siendo aceptada como secretaria en Editoriales Greengrass. Albus y yo nos mudamos juntos porque ninguno de los dos tenía mucho dinero, él no gana mucho con su trabajo de ayudante.

Scorpius la observaba y simplemente escuchaba, pero Rose malinterpretó su silencio.

-Lo siento, debe parecerte muy aburrido, no he dejado de hablar.

-Al contrario- dijo Scorpius de inmediato-. Lo que más me gusta de mi trabajo es escuchar las historias de las personas, me parecen muy interesantes y he de decirte que la tuya me sorprendió, no cualquiera se atreve a hacer lo que hiciste tú.

Un ronquido los sacó a ambos de sus pensamientos. Sam se había quedado dormida con la cabeza apoyada en la pared. Rose rió en silencio, acompañada de Scorpius, y dijo:

-Ya deberíamos irnos, es tarde- iba a sacar su billetera para pagar los frapuccinos, pero él se rehusó.

-Yo invito- dijo Scorpius amablemente-. Considéralo recompensa por dejarme escuchar tu historia.

-Pero sólo te hablé de ella superficialmente…

-Aún así fue linda.

-Si estás seguro- murmuró Rose desconfiada, aunque de todos modos podría usar el dinero para alguna emergencia-. Gracias por tu ayuda, Scorpius, no sólo por tus consejos, sino por cubrir a Albus, la pintura es su vida.

-Fue un verdadero placer- Scorpius sonrió auténticamente-. Si tienes algún problema de inspiración no dudes en decirme. Espero que ganes el reto de la semana, Rose.

-Gracias- Rose se quedó un momento abstraída en sus ojos, no pudo evitarlo, eran muy lindos.

Con un último adiós, Rose salió con una somnolienta Sam de la cafetería.

Una vez que llegaron al departamento de Rose, Sam llamó a su ahora prometido Luca para que fuera por ella. Rose apenas se dio cuenta, pues estaba demasiado ocupada escribiendo. Tampoco se dio cuenta cuando Albus llegó a dormir dos horas más tarde. Eso solía sucederle muy seguido, podía pasarse horas abstraída en una historia sin importarle la hora o el día.

Cuando terminó eran ya las cinco de la mañana, pero su historia estaba perfectamente escrita en su computadora portátil sin ninguna falta de ortografía y lista para ser mostrada más tarde.

Rose durmió durante varias horas seguidas, completamente exhausta. Esa había sido una semana pesada, dos libros de la editorial estaban a punto de salir a la venta y la señorita Greengrass quería todo perfecto, por lo que no dejaba lugar a equivocaciones y el que cometiera una falta sería fácilmente despedido. Era una fortuna que Rose fuera una obsesionada con su trabajo, nada le importaba más. Y es que, como ya se había mencionado, era bastante terca y siempre quería demostrar que tenía la razón, por lo que haría todo lo posible por mostrarles a sus padres que podía triunfar en lo que ella quisiera.

Ese sábado en la noche, Rose se aseguró de estar peinada a la perfección, abotonó su blusa blanca, cerró el cierre de su falda de cintura alta, y terminó abrochando la cinta de sus zapatillas. No era de las personas que se vestían casualmente, para ella el aspecto decía mucho y si quería ser tomada en serio, debía lucir profesional en ese mundo tan complicado que era la escritura. Debía admitir que extrañaba sus jeans y playeras con estampados que solía usar en la preparatoria y ahora yacían en el fondo de su armario, pero más le importaba ganar el reto de la semana, pues eso siempre daba cierto status entre sus colegas.

Eran las ocho, por lo que Rose tomó su bolso, salió del edificio y caminó dos cuadras hasta llegar al metro que la llevaría a casa de Francis, quien había ofrecido su casa esta vez. Para la mayoría se había hecho una costumbre hacer del reto de la semana una excusa para beber y fumar, pero Rose tenía en claro sus objetivos… siempre claros, así que había entrado en todo ese mundo y había aprendido a fumar sin lucir asqueada y tomar sin que se dieran cuenta de que era la primera vez que lo hacía. A veces lograba escaparse y simular que ya había bebido mucho y no podía más, pero otras era inevitable.

Cuando tocó el timbre, diez segundos después le abrió la puerta Sam, quien ya tenía un cigarrillo encendido en la mano. Todos sus colegas la saludaron entusiastas y le ofrecieron un lugar junto a la ventana, lo que ella agradeció porque al menos así podría alejarse un poco del hedor del humo del cigarro. En la sala había al menos unas veinte personas, todas con sus escritos en mano.

-Ya saben el orden, el que ganó la vez pasada empieza- dijo Francis (un hombre de unos treinta años que usaba peluquín) emocionado.

-Cálmate o te harás en los pantalones- se burló Mauricio, un joven obsesionado con Sam, sin que esta se diera por enterada.

-¿Quieren empezar ya?- refunfuñó Rose con fastidio.

-Ya vamos, señorita rezongona- se burló Anabeth, cuyo cubículo estaba frente al de Rose en la oficina.

Sin perder más tiempo, Robert, un joven de la edad de Rose que había ingresado al mismo tiempo que ella a la editorial, se puso en pie y comenzó a leer su escrito, dándole la entonación necesaria para que sonara como si de verdad estuvieran en un barco viajando por el océano hacia América, describía de manera excelente la maquinaria del barco y el movimiento de las olas al chocar contra éste. Dado el tema del reto de la semana, era obvio que Robert no tenía experiencia alguna en barcos.

Conforme pasaban los demás, Rose se ponía más nerviosa, todos hablaban de temas superficiales que hacían sonar interesantes, sólo a ella se le ocurría hablar de algo tan íntimo, ¿en qué estaba pensando? Seguro sería la burla de la oficina el lunes. Ella y su manía por hacer siempre todo al máximo.

Cuando fue su turno, se le quitó todo el miedo. Haría su mayor esfuerzo para ser la mejor, porque ella _era_ la mejor. Así que, mientras leía, hablaba como si le contara todo a un gran amor (había tenido que ver una película romántica esa tarde para ver cómo era), dando las entonaciones adecuadas y haciendo pausas cuando era necesario, gracias a Dios que era buena actriz. Al final, todos sus compañeros estaban sin aliento, algunas mujeres tenían lágrimas en los ojos. Uno a uno, todos fueron aplaudiendo hasta que la sala fue un hervidero de emociones a flor de piel.

-Supongo que ahora no hay que discutir al ganador- bromeó Francis-. Felicidades, Rose, te lo mereces. Es una historia muy linda.

-Así que ¿amor?- preguntó uno de los chicos en voz alta-. Eso explica por qué a veces actúas como una amargada mojigata, te falta experiencia, niña.

-¿Qué hay de ti, Mauricio? ¿Qué acaso cuando te molestas al perder un reto tienes fantasías con esas mascotas de las que escribiste?- la defendió Anabeth molesta.

-Déjalo, Ann- dijo Rose con una sonrisa burlona hacia Mauricio-, todos sabemos que sólo tiene _acción_ con su almohada y eso lo tiene frustrado…

Hubo una carcajada general y pronto todos comenzaron a recoger sus cosas para irse, pues ya eran más de las doce, olvidando los comentarios ácidos de momentos antes. Rose hizo lo propio, sin dejar de pensar en las palabras de su compañero, que, aunque no quería admitirlo en voz alta, le habían calado hondo.

No es que nunca hubiera tenido ningún chico babeando por ella ni nada, lo que sucedía es que ella nunca había estado interesada en tener una relación o salir con chicos, tampoco es que fuera lesbiana (porque no tenía nada contra ellas), simplemente una situación como la de su historia nunca se le había presentado, o alguna otra, en realidad… nunca había babeado litros de saliva por un chico, ni había fantaseado con uno como sus compañeras de la universidad, ni había hecho estupideces por atraer la atención de alguien a quien profesaba amor.

El amor no estaba en su plan de vida, y su vida eran las letras, punto.

Caminó desde el metro a su casa con lentitud, sin poder entender por qué era que le había afectado tanto que la llamaran amargada, muchos ya se lo habían dicho antes y ella sólo lo había ignorado ¿qué le sucedía?

Cuando abrió la puerta sonó el familiar chillido de los goznes, lo que la irritó más. Odiaba vivir en ese lugar en vez de en la cómoda vivienda de su familia, pero había tenido que adaptarse. Se sentó en el único sofá de la sala (el cual les había costado mucho comprar a ella y a Albus) y se quedó con la vista perdida, sin pensar en nada.

-¿Rose, no me oyes?

-Disculpa Albus, no estaba prestando atención- dijo Rose sonrojada.

-Te decía que si habías estado fumando de nuevo, sabes que no me gusta que lo hagas…

-Deja de comportarte como mi madre, Potter, sabes que fue una de las razones por las que me fui de casa…

Albus bufó y se encerró en su habitación. A Rose le dio igual, no estaba de humor para soportar sus regaños.

**Esto es todo por ahora, no sabemos exactamente cada cuándo subiremos capítulo, pero no creo que sea mucho xD. **

**Que tengan un día Weasley!**

**Dom! Siento usar este medio, pero no te he podido contestar reviews porque no tienes habilitado el PM hehe **


	2. El señor Malfoy

Hola! Muchas gracias por todos sus genialísimos comentarios, Petite24 y yo nos pusimos muy felices de que les gustara el comienzo de la historia =D muchas tienen preguntas sobre la historia de Scorpius, creo que en este capítulo se aclararán al menos una o dos. Esperamos que les guste.

Todo lo que no reconozcan salió de la imaginación de Petite24 y yop.

**El señor Malfoy.**

Al día siguiente, domingo, Rose y Albus tomaron temprano el metro y después un autobús para ir hasta la casa de sus abuelos Weasley en Ottery St. Catchpole, donde toda la familia se reunía una vez por semana. Era un pueblito bastante lindo y amigable, pero Rose odiaba tener que ir ¿la razón? Sus padres estarían allí y eso nunca era agradable.

-¿Por qué no le pidieron a alguien de la familia que los trajera?- preguntó James Potter, primo de Rose y hermano mayor de Albus, un sujeto alto y bien parecido a quien Rose quería mucho-. Yo mismo paso por su departamento camino aquí, ¿por qué no me llamaron?- dijo exasperado cuando se los encontró en la entrada.

-No queríamos molestar, hermano- contestó Albus encogiéndose de hombros.

-Molesta más que teniendo montones de primos dispuestos a traerlos ustedes tomen el autobús.

Rose rodó los ojos y recibió de buen agrado el abrazo de su primo mayor.

-También me alegra verte, James- dijo con sarcasmo, algo usual en ella.

Los tres entraron a la casa, donde siempre se respiraba un ambiente familiar por todas las fotografías llenas de recuerdos, el olor exquisito de la comida de la abuela y el ruido de las charlas provenientes del jardín.

Rose y Albus se miraron antes de salir para reunirse con todos, como dándose apoyo mutuamente. Tomaron aire al mismo tiempo y siguieron a James hacia el jardín, donde una gran mesa estaba dispuesta y toda la familia Weasley en pleno estaba ya esperándolos.

-¡Mis niños, qué bueno que llegaron!- la abuela Molly fue la primera en saludar, con uno de sus famosos abrazos.

Pero Rose no prestaba mucha atención, pues intentaba ignorar las miradas de reproche de sus padres, quienes seguramente ya le estaban encontrando algún defecto a su ropa, su maquillaje o su peinado. Con un gesto de la mano, saludó a toda la familia para después sentarse al lado de su hermano Hugo (bien lejos de sus padres), quien le había guardado un asiento.

-Bueno, ya estamos todos ¿qué les parece si comemos?- sugirió el abuelo Arthur tomando una cuchara.

Hacía años que las reuniones familiares se habían vuelto algo incómodas. Todo comenzó cuando los Potter se habían negado completamente a aceptar que Albus quería ser artista en vez de dedicarse al negocio de la familia, que eran los deportes. Albus no les hablaba a sus padres hasta la fecha, pero con sus hermanos se llevaba bastante bien y se frecuentaban cada vez que el trabajo se los permitía. Toda la tensión familiar aumentó cuando Rose se graduó de la universidad y consiguió trabajo en Editoriales Greengrass. Aún se hablaba con sus padres, pero era una relación basada en la cordialidad donde las indirectas ácidas prevalecían.

-¿Cómo te va en la escuela, Hugo?- preguntó Rose a su hermano menor, que de pequeño ya no tenía nada, pues ahora era más alto que ella por una cabeza.

Hugo era su adoración. Siempre se habían llevado bien, con las discusiones torpes de hermanos, pero bien al fin y al cabo. Él era el chico más lindo y desinteresado que conocía y admiraba eso de él.

-Acabo de cambiarme a Ecología, creo que es lo que quiero hacer- contestó él sonriente mientras se servía puré de papa.

-¡Me alegro mucho por ti, hermanito!- lo felicitó Rose.

-Una rebeldía pasajera seguramente ¿no hijo?- comentó Hermione, una mujer que siempre quería hacer cumplir sus objetivos.

Todos en la mesa se callaron y los observaron. El ambiente se podría haber cortado con un chuchillo.

-Claro, madre, sigue mintiéndote- murmuró Rose para sí, pero lo bastante fuerte para que llegara a los oídos de su progenitora.

-¿Qué dijiste, Rose, Weasley?- preguntó Hermione fríamente.

-Que dejes a mi hermano hacer lo que quiera de su vida sin tener que hacerlo sentir culpable o hacerle creer que es una _rebeldía pasajera._

-¿Para que le vaya tan bien como a ti?- se burló Hermione- ¡Mírate! ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que publicaste algo? ¿El periódico escolar?

-Mamá…

-¡Era la directora de ese periódico!- chilló Rose poniéndose en pie, enfadada.

-¡Eso a nadie le interesa! Nadie va a ponerle atención a una _secretaria _¡Nunca vas a publicar nada a este paso! ¡Ni mucho menos ser alguien importante!

-No tengo por qué soportar esto de ti.- escupió Rose, se volvió a sus abuelos y dijo-: Lo siento, vendré a visitarlos luego.

-Rose- la llamó su padre en tono cansado, pero ella no contestó.

Sin decir más, salió de la casa dando grandes zancadas, con la furia recorriendo su ser entero. Su madre nunca había sido su persona favorita, siempre tan estricta con todo lo que tenía que ver con ella, pero ahora ya no había nada que las uniera.

Cuando iba llegando a la estación de autobuses, se sobresaltó al escuchar el sonido de varias bocinas de autos bastante insistentes, se viró cuando escuchó varios "¡Rose!" llamando su atención. Eran sus primos y Hugo, que iban en sus autos.

-¡Sube!- pidió Teddy a Rose, insistente. Él era el ahijado de su tío Harry y quien oficialmente ya era su primo, pues se había casado con Victorie, la más grande de sus primas, unos años atrás.

-¿A dónde iremos?- preguntó Rose cruzándose de brazos.

-Lejos de los padres, eso seguro- rió Albus, quien iba en el auto de James junto con Lily- ¡La abuela le está poniendo una reprimenda a tu madre que ni te imaginas!

Rose se sonrió ante la perspectiva y subió al auto, sentándose junto a Lily.

-¡Vamos a mi casa!- ofreció Dominique en voz alta para que todos la oyeran, pues ella iba dentro de su propio auto-. Podemos preparar algo rápido de comer ¿qué les parece?

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo y Rose pronto se puso de buen humor. Amaba a sus primos, siempre lograban sacarle una sonrisa aún en sus peores momentos. Todos se habían criado prácticamente juntos, pues todos sus padres siempre trabajaban y ellos se quedaban en casa de la abuela. Rose los quería a todos como si fueran sus hermanos, pero Hugo y Albus eran los más cercanos a ella.

Fue una tarde bastante interesante. Rose se puso al corriente de la vida de sus primos en una amena charla que esta vez no se vio interrumpida por los gruñidos de su madre. Era agradable después de tanto tiempo ser sólo ellos. Todos los demás estaban muy animados, pero como siempre, Rose era la más seria de los primos, siempre en su mundo, pensando qué hacer para sobresalir.

Al final, cuando ya todos debían irse a casa, Rose se fue caminando con Hugo, pues ambos tomarían el metro ya que Albus se había ido más temprano y Hugo no quería que su hermana se fuera sola.

-Mis padres están muy molestos conmigo- comentó Hugo como si hablara del clima.

-¿Y tú cómo te sientes?- preguntó Rose realmente preocupada.

-Siento que estoy haciendo lo correcto.

-Entonces no lo dejes, persiste, hermanito, ya verás que todo saldrá bien.

Rose notó que Hugo se puso serio de repente y, casi de manera casual, la dirigió hacia otra calle, tomándola de la mano.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó Rose sorprendida.

-Un sujeto nos estaba siguiendo, mejor hay que tomar un taxi ¿bien? Te llevaré a casa.

Un tanto asustada, Rose asintió.

Cuando se encontró de nuevo con Albus en el departamento, lo vio tan concentrado en una pintura que no quiso molestarlo y de inmediato se fue a dormir, o al menos a intentarlo.

Mientras Rose observaba el desvencijado techo de su habitación recordando lo que había hablado con Hugo, ella misma se preguntaba si todo le estaba saliendo bien y si había tomado la decisión correcta tiempo atrás en la universidad.

_**Rose&Scorpius**_

Editoriales Greengrass era un edificio ubicado en una de las calles más concurridas de Londres. Constaba de seis pisos muy atractivos y elegantes, todos ellos decorados con las fotografías de las portadas de los más de quinientos libros que tenían a la venta. Cada piso conllevaba una especie de status social dentro de la organización y, por supuesto, las secretarias estaban en el primero, siendo a veces la burla y desprecio de los de más alto rango.

Rose llegó a la oficina el lunes lista como todos los días para hacerse notar ante la señorita Greengrass. Tenía la esperanza de que se pasara por las oficinas del piso de abajo, aunque ya no sabía si era bueno que siguiera haciéndose ilusiones de que la llamara a su oficina para discutir su futuro como editora.

Al llegar a su cubículo notó que había algo extraño. Todas sus compañeras mujeres habían llegado temprano y estaban más arregladas de lo normal; unas se acomodaban las blusas con nerviosismo y otras se retocaban el maquillaje cada dos por tres.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó una Rose extrañada a Anabeth, que se miraba al espejo cada tanto ensayando una sonrisa que mostraba unos dientes con la apariencia de haber sido blanqueados poco antes.

-¿Nadie te lo dijo? Hoy viene el señor Malfoy.

-¿Quién es el señor Malfoy?- preguntó Rose cada vez más confundida.

-¿Tampoco sabes eso? Rose ¿En qué mundo vives? El señor Malfoy es el sobrino de la señorita Greengrass, posee el cincuenta por ciento de las acciones de la editorial y es el heredero legítimo de toda la herencia de los Malfoy. Hay rumores de que es todo un genio, pero además es en extremo atractivo… y tu jefe- puntualizó-, así que más vale que le causes una buena impresión.

Rose tragó saliva. Nada la había preparado para un momento así. Quizás no fuera directamente la señorita Greengrass, pero si era su jefe, podría tener una oportunidad.

-¿Entonces él sí viene aquí a las oficinas?- estaba realmente nerviosa y su tono de voz la delataba.

-Él no es como la señorita Greengrass, Rose- dijo Anabeth rodando los ojos, como si pensara que Rose fuera una niña tonta-. Es un buen jefe y siempre ve por los demás. Tenía meses sin venir… escuché que estaba de viaje.

-¡Sam!- exclamó Rose a su amiga, molesta- ¿por qué no me habías hablado de él?

Anabeth le dirigió una mirada de reproche, Rose sabía que era porque a veces su actitud fría la molestaba. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al preguntarse si se estaría convirtiendo en Hermione.

-No lo conozco- respondió Sam con una sonrisa culpable, con la boca llena del emparedado que comía-, siempre había venido en mi día libre.

Rose tomó aire y se dedicó a ordenar un poco más las cosas en su escritorio. No debía caer en pánico o la oportunidad de su vida se iría por el caño. _El señor Malfoy sólo es una persona_, se dijo…_sólo es una persona_… _una persona poderosa que puede decidir tu futuro con tan sólo mover un dedo_. Pensaba en eso cuando uno de los folders que acomodaba cayó al suelo, esparciendo hojas por todos lados.

Reprochándose por su torpeza, comenzó a recogerlos, maldiciendo la poca amabilidad de sus compañeros, que se habían quedado callados de repente sin dar señales de querer ayudarla. Sólo una persona la auxilió en su apuro, alguien que llevaba unos Converse negros con un pantalón de vestir. Extrañada por semejante combinación, levantó la mirada encontrándose con unos hermosos ojos grises que le parecieron familiares, aunque estaban escondidos tras los cristales de unas gafas. Dejó de hacer estrabismo para fijar su vista en toda la cara de aquel extraño, que de repente ya no era extraño.

Era el chico de la cafetería, Scorpius, quien le sonreía con diversión.

-Hola- le dijo como en un susurro, y a Rose no le cupo duda de que de verdad era él. Se sonrojó más de lo que alguna vez creyó posible, sin saber por qué ¿qué era esa sensación en su estómago?

-Yo…- Rose no encontraba ninguna palabra coherente para decirla, así que decidió mantenerse callada ¿Qué rayos hacía él allí? ¿Acaso la había ido a buscar? Después de todo le había dicho dónde trabajaba…

Scorpius la ayudó a levantarse, y cuando ambos se incorporaron, él comenzó a saludar a todos de manera efusiva, como si fueran viejos amigos que llevaban una eternidad sin verse. Rose estaba demasiado confundida como para decir algo.

-Veo que hay muchas caras nuevas- comentó sonriente. Rose notó que todos lo saludaban con un "buenos día, señor Malfoy" o un "¿Cómo ha estado, señor Malfoy?" Lo que la llevó a la única conclusión posible… el chico de la cafetería, con el que se había encontrado tres noches atrás, era nada más ni nada menos que su jefe. _Mierda_ -. Déjenme entonces darles la bienvenida- Rose y Sam intercambiaron miradas de incredulidad y vergüenza.

¿Así que el chico encantador que le había ayudado con su historia era nada más y nada menos que su jefe? ¿El poderoso heredero multimillonario que… en sus ratos libres se hacía pasar por empleado de una cafetería? ¿Acaso estaba soñando o el mundo se había vuelto loco esa mañana? ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando? Rose no pudo intercambiar ninguna palabra con Sam, pues Scorpius estaba demasiado cerca y podría escucharlas.

-Lo siento, chicos, debo ir a reunirme con mi tía Daphne- dijo Scorpius observando su reloj-. Sólo vine a saludar y a decirles que habrá junta de personal mañana a esta hora en, irónicamente, la sala de juntas- rió y comenzó a caminar a la salida; los cuchicheos dieron comienzo, pero cesaron cuando él se volvió-. Casi lo olvido, necesito que escriban sugerencias, quejas, todo lo que se les ocurra, será de manera anónima, pero necesito que lo discutamos en la junta ¿de acuerdo? Mi tía y yo queremos que se sientan a gusto trabajando aquí, así que es importante que lo hagan. Nos vemos mañana- dicho esto, se dio media vuelta y salió por la puerta que daba al pasillo donde estaba el elevador, dejando un silencio extraño en la oficina. Todos estaban felices de verlo, por lo que Rose había podido apreciar.

Sin poder esperar más, fue hacia el cubículo de Sam y ambas comenzaron a susurrar con rapidez. Todas las mujeres cuchicheaban unas con otras, por lo que no se veían sospechosas.

-¿Lo viste? ¿No era Scorpius?- preguntó Sam consternada.

-No lo sé… tenía gafas, pero estoy casi segura de que es él… ¿Cómo rayos puede ser que el sujeto amable con el que nos encontramos en la cafetería fuera nuestro jefe?- decía Rose conmocionada, sintiendo que le faltaba la respiración- No puedo creer que le hablé de mis problemas personales.

-¿Llamas a eso problemas personales? ¡Yo me quedé dormida con la boca abierta frente a él!- exclamaba Sam mordiéndose las uñas nerviosa.

-Estamos jodidas- se lamentó Rose.

-Si no cuidas tu vocabulario lo estaremos más- la regañó Sam y Rose se ruborizó. Lo malo de haber crecido con muchos hombres (la mayoría primos) era la poca delicadeza que a veces tenía al hablar, "nada propio de una señorita" diría su madre con ese tono irritante.

Rose observó a sus compañeros, todos escribían con rapidez, seguramente lo que Scorpius les había pedido hacer. Así que, para evitar pensar que sólo quería que la tierra la tragara, Rose puso manos a la obra y comenzó a hacer lo que mejor sabía: escribir. Puntualizó que el sueldo no era el suficiente para el trabajo que hacían, así como que el trabajo de los secretarios se veía menospreciado por los segundos a cargo de la editorial, quienes decidían si un escrito valía la pena pasarse a la señorita Greengrass o no; opinó que debía de hacerse un reacomodo de los escritorios, pues había mucho espacio mal utilizado y que debían comprarse más computadoras, las cuales eran ya tan obsoletas que a veces les hacían imposible hacer rápido su trabajo.

Eran ya las siete con cinco minutos cuando Sam y Rose salían de la oficina, exhaustas por otro día pesado. Cuando llegaron a la calle donde debían separarse, se dijeron adiós y Rose siguió su camino, ignorando el dolor de sus pies, cansados por los tacones que ella usaba a diario. Seguía pensando en lo sucedido en la mañana. No podía creer que el chico carismático que era Scorpius fuera el mismo que el señor Malfoy, pero con gafas… no tenía sentido.

Sin darse cuenta, caminó hasta el _Café Granate_, donde Albus estaba trabajando en ese momento. Saldría de toda duda en ese momento. Antes de doblar la esquina, pudo observar el interior del abarrotado café gracias a las ventanas abiertas. En él estaba Albus, con su cabello negro alborotado y su facilidad de hablar con las personas. A su lado, un muchacho rubio que Rose identificó como Scorpius. El rubio levantó la mirada y por poco la descubre observándolo, de no ser porque ella se movió y quedó oculta por la pared. Tenía la respiración agitada y las pupilas dilatadas.

Estaba confundida ¿qué había sucedido? ¿Acaso él se había burlado de ella? No le sorprendía, después de todo era su jefe y podía hacer lo que quisiera y ella obedecería como un tierno corderito. Pero estaba molesta, muy molesta, confundida y quería respuestas.

-¿Rose, qué haces despierta a esta hora?- preguntó Albus sorprendido.

Rose lo observó, somnolienta. Lo había estado esperando toda la tarde, con la esperanza de que resolviera sus cuestionamientos.

-Nada… no podía dormir.

-A otro con ese cuento, eres más dormilona que el tío Charlie en navidad cuando bebe todo ese whiskey…

Rose se dejó abrazar por su primo, quien se había sentado a su lado, intuyendo que algo malo le sucedía. Siempre que podía, Rose evitaba el contacto físico con las personas, pues la hacía sentir muy incómoda, casi como si no se lo mereciera; pero sus primos eran la única excepción.

-El viernes fui a buscarte al trabajo- confesó.

-¿Y por qué no te vi?

-El chico que te cubría me dijo que estabas trabajando en un dibujo…

-¡Ah, sí! se me ocurrió una idea y no podía desperdiciarla. Ese Scorpius Malfoy es un gran jefe, apoya el arte y todo.

-¿Scorpius Malfoy?- Rose se había puesto pálida, la realidad era peor de lo que creía.

-Pues sí, él es el dueño, pero a veces también atiende a la clientela. El sujeto que me contrató, un tal Joe Zabini, me dijo que estaba de vacaciones, llegó la semana pasada y lo primero que hizo fue ir a ver el café… pero ¿para qué me buscabas el viernes?

-¿Qué? No, no… Sam y yo buscábamos distraernos un rato, es todo…

Albus la miró con el entrecejo fruncido, pero no preguntó más. Rose se levantó y fue a su cuarto a intentar dormir.

Entonces, Scorpius no era un simple vendedor de café como ella había creído, era una de las personas más ricas en Londres. Tragó saliva y se arrojó a su cama con un suspiro ¿por qué no le había preguntado nada de su vida a Scorpius cuando platicaron todo el tiempo en el café? ¿Por qué consideraba que su vida era más interesante que la de él sólo por creer que era un simple empleado? ¿Qué haría ahora?

-¡Ya es hora de la junta!- exclamó Francis al día siguiente, quien de todos era el que tenía la voz más fuerte y generalmente daba los avisos.

Rose intercambió una mirada aterrada con Sam y ambas tragaron saliva.

-¿Qué le diremos si quiere hablar con nosotras?- preguntó Rose en susurros discretos, saliendo con ella de la oficina.

-Nada, sólo actúa normal.

-¿Normal? ¿Normal? Prácticamente le dije que me vida amorosa era inexistente y que odiaba a mis padres, eso es vergonzoso.

-¿De verdad necesitas que te repita que yo me quedé dormida frente a él?- refunfuñó Sam gesticulando exageradamente con las manos-. Pero ¿sabes qué? a lo mejor tiene un hermano gemelo y se hacen pasar el uno por el otro, si yo tuviera una gemela haría eso… ¿has visto esas películas? Son geniales, cuando era niña vi mil veces Jack y Jill- Sam comenzó a reír fuertemente y allí fue que Rose supo que la había perdido.

"Cálmate, Rose, no puede ser tan malo, quizás le caíste bien y quiere darte tu primera oportunidad de ascender de puesto…" con ese pensamiento presente y adelantando a los otros, subió al elevador que la llevaría al sexto piso, donde estaba la sala de juntas. Era un lugar amplio, con sillas puestas alrededor de manera circular y al fondo había una mesa con bocadillos que lucían deliciosos.

-Hola de nuevo, Rose- la saludó Scorpius con su amplia sonrisa, quien minutos antes había estado sentado en una silla poniendo atención a su ipod touch.

-Hola- saludó Rose con seguridad, aunque sin saber por qué, se había quedado plantada en la puerta, quizás en espera de que Sam llegara a salvarla.

-¿Qué tal te fue con tu historia?

-Bien, a todos les gustó y ganó- comentó con fingida modestia, agradeciendo su don para la actuación. Le sorprendió que él mencionara el tema, pensaba que quizás lo ignoraría.

-Muchas felicidades entonces- felicitó Scorpius sin dejar de sonreír y luego dijo-: ven, siéntate a mi lado, no suelo morder.

Rose se sonrojó nuevamente y obedeció, deleitando su nariz con la deliciosa y ligera colonia que emanaba de él. Scorpius entonces la vio a los ojos y dijo:

-¿Sabes algo? Quizás será mejor si mantenemos nuestro pequeño encuentro en la cafetería en secreto, los demás pueden pensar que es favoritismo…

-Sí, por supuesto- Rose asintió varias veces con la cabeza y le dirigió una sonrisa que bien pudo haber parecido auténtica-. Sólo… ¿puedo preguntarte por qué…?

Su pregunta quedó al aire, pues sus compañeros acababan de entrar y ella no quería que le hicieran preguntas.

-Bienvenidos chicos- saludó Scorpius a todos-, antes de que se sienten, pasen conmigo y denme todas sus sugerencias- así lo hicieron todos, y mientras iban a sentarse, Scorpius las revolvió todas y esperó a que guardaran silencio-. Ayer me reuní con mi tía, como ya saben, y estuvimos revisando los presupuestos de los últimos meses. Resulta que las ventas han subido bastante y podemos darnos el lujo de… aumentarles el sueldo un quince por ciento a todos- Rose y sus compañeros aplaudieron, dando las gracias cada tanto-. No, no, no- reía Scorpius-. Gracias a todos por su gran esfuerzo. Una compañía como esta no es nada sin alguna de sus partes, y la sección de ustedes es tan importante como lo es la de mi tía. Ahora lo que sigue… veamos cómo podemos hacer para resolver los problemas.

Scorpius comenzó a leer en voz alta las quejas y sugerencias que estaban sobre su regazo y les daba solución de inmediato, anotando todo en su ipod touch para no olvidarlo. Ahora Rose podía entender por qué Anabeth decía que era un gran jefe. Ese aumento le caería de perlas, al fin podría tener comidas decentes y quizás comprarle a Albus un poco de ropa, porque sus camisetas ya daban pena. Y es que ella era la que ganaba más dinero y la que prácticamente los mantenía a ambos sin que Albus supiera.

-Otra cosa- recordó Scorpius cuando había terminado con la última, que era la de Rose-, por allí me dijo un pajarito que ustedes se reúnen clandestinamente para premiarse con historias inéditas ¿es cierto?

Hubo un murmullo general de nerviosismo y Scorpius rió, contagiándolos.

-Lo que pasa es que la idea me parece genial. Lo comenté con mi tía y ambos decidimos que sería buena idea hacer algo así incluyéndolos a todos. Competirían todos los que trabajan en la editorial y escogeríamos una historia de cada sección ¿qué opinan?

Todos comenzaron a exclamar emocionados y Rose adivinó que pensaban rápidamente en cuál historia podrían mostrar o si tendrían que hacer alguna nueva.

-Veo que están de acuerdo, entonces les mandaremos los detalles a su correo electrónico y si tienen dudas háganmelo saber ¿de acuerdo?- hizo una pausa y preguntó con su habitual entusiasmo-: ¿Alguien quiere agregar algo más? ¿no? Bien, vamos a comer entonces. Al fondo hay comida, tomen lo que quieran ¡Gracias por sus opiniones a todos!- exclamó al final.

Rose dejó que los demás se adelantaran para quedarse con Scorpius a propósito.

-Sé que tienes preguntas y quiero explicarte- murmuró Scorpius en voz baja-, pero no es el lugar… ¿podemos vernos afuera de aquí, de la editorial, quiero decir?

Rose asintió, confundida.

-Paso por ti a las siete ¿a esa hora sales, cierto?

-Sí, yo… está bien.

-Bien, vamos con los demás antes de que comiencen a hacer preguntas- Scorpius rió de su propio comentario y la dejó pasar primero, rozando levemente su espalda con las yemas de sus dedos, haciendo que se le pusiera la piel de gallina.

Rose no sabía cómo actuar. Ese sujeto ocultaba algo y su gran sentido de la curiosidad no la dejaba tranquila ¿quién era en realidad? Fuera quien fuese, de cualquier manera esperaba poder tomar ventaja de eso, por más cruel que sonase. Estaba desesperada por publicar algo y mostrarles a sus padres lo capaz que era de hacer todo por su cuenta y no le importaban los medios, sólo el fin.

Sam la observó como preguntándole qué acababa de suceder, pero Rose se encogió de hombros quitándole importancia y tomó un brownie de chocolate. Scorpius estaba a su lado y una de las nuevas, Adriana, quien se caracterizaba por ser una zorra, coqueteaba con él descaradamente. Rose sintió algo extraño en su estómago que no supo identificar, quizás algo le había caído mal… porque eso no eran celos, claro que no.

En realidad no habría podido discernir la diferencia entre celos y un malestar estomacal. Tenía tanta experiencia en eso como una chiquilla de diez años. Admitía que Scorpius Malfoy era bastante guapo y su personalidad era magnética, pero ella no arriesgaría su carrera de la manera en que Adriana lo estaba haciendo.

-¿Qué te dijo?- preguntó Sam en voz baja cuando iban caminando de regreso a los cubículos.

-Nada…- Rose esperaba que su amiga no siguiera haciendo preguntas, pero al parecer estaba tan curiosa como ella- pasará por mí a las siete para explicarme todo.

-¿Explicarte? Eso suena bastante extraño.

-Lo sé, pero me muero de la curiosidad ¿tú no?

-Sólo cuídate, espero que no sea un psicópata…

Rose rió para ocultar su nerviosismo. Ella también lo esperaba.

Sólo había un pequeño problemita: el enojo por haber sido vilmente engañada comenzaba a crecer en su interior y sabía que si explotaba no traería nada bueno.

**Hola de nuevo! Esperamos que les haya gustado el capítulo =D **

**Que tengan un día Weasley! (o Malfoy, como prefieran haha)**

**Nos leemos!**


	3. Bushy Park

Todo lo que no reconozcan salió de la imaginación de Petite24 y yop. Lo demás es de Rowling xD

**Bushy Park. **

-Buenas tardes, señora Longbottom- saludó Rose a la mujer pelirroja, que siempre se veía joven y feliz. Era mucho más joven que su esposo, eso se notaba a leguas, pues mientras ella parecía aún no tener cuarenta, el señor Longbottom ya no podía disimular sus más de cincuenta. Si Rose alguna vez deseó tener unos buenos padres, seguramente los habría puesto a ellos de ejemplo, siempre cálidos y amorosos.

Rose había descubierto ese simpático restaurante cuando apenas se había mudado de departamento. Ella y Albus estaban exhaustos por estar todo el día guardando sus cosas y estaban hambrientos, por lo que habían salido a buscar algún lugar abierto y habían dado a parar allí, un sitio bastante amplio con una decoración exquisita. Albus de inmediato entabló conversación con Julieta, la hija de los dueños, quien era actriz y le encantaba el arte. Fue quien les contó que sus padres eran los dueños del lugar y que serían bien recibidos siempre que quisieran. Tanto Rose como Albus siempre volvían cuando tenían oportunidad, pues parecía que esa agradable familia les tenía mucho cariño.

-Hola, cielo ¿cómo va tu día?- preguntó la señora Longbottom con una tierna sonrisa, comenzando a pedir la usual comida de Rose a los cocineros.

-Fatal- contestó Rose con una amarga sonrisa, sentándose en una de las sillas de la barra.

-¿En serio? ¿Por qué?- preguntó la mujer observándola críticamente, como tratando de encontrarle una enfermedad.

-Nada, tonterías mías, supongo- dijo Rose intentando quitarle importancia. No pensaba decirle a la amable mujer que la alimentaba tres veces a la semana, que su jefe la había engañado.

-Lo mismo dice Julieta cuando quiere ocultarme que reprobó matemáticas- rió la señora Longbottom dándole su plato repleto de vegetales, pasta y carne.

Rose sonrió con su comentario. Por eso amaba ir allí a comer, los Longbottom eran una familia muy amigable y amable que trataba a sus clientes con tanta familiaridad que todos se sentían parte de la familia. Rose a veces sentía que allí estaba en la casa de sus abuelos.

-¡Hola, Rose!- saludó Frank, el hijo de en medio que tenía unos dieciséis años, llevando en brazos a su hermanita de dos.

-Hola, Frank- respondió Rose sonriente. Ese chico le caía bastante bien porque le recordaba a Hugo- ¿qué tal va todo?

-Pues al fin la chica que me gusta me dijo que sí a una cita- anunció el chico con los ojos brillantes de emoción- ¿tienes algún consejo para no arruinarlo todo?

-¿Qué? ¿Consejos? ¿Cita?- Rose titubeó.

-Vamos sólo dime lo que no debería de hacer.

-Yo…

-Hijo, deja de molestar a Rose- dijo una voz divertida detrás de Rose, era el señor Longbottom, que apenas llegaba cargado de compras.

Rose le sonrió en agradecimiento y siguió comiendo. Se sentía tonta por no haber podido contestar esa simple pregunta, pero ¿qué iba a decirle ella si no había salido con un hombre en su vida?

Antes de que se diera cuenta ya era hora de regresar al trabajo y nuevamente la ansiedad por su reunión con Scorpius, es decir, el señor Malfoy, regresó haciéndola sentir náuseas. Se despidió de los Longbottom y se dirigió a la oficina, esperando enajenarse del mundo exterior en su rutina laboral.

**Rose&Scorpius**

Eran ya las siete y Rose aún no terminaba su trabajo, no quería dejar nada para el día siguiente o todo se le juntaría y sería un caos. Su nerviosismo había ido en aumento conforme la tarde había avanzado, por lo que ahora escribía en la computadora a toda velocidad terminando la factura de un cliente que había solicitado más de quinientos ejemplares del último título que había sido publicado en la editorial.

-¿No se te hace tarde?- preguntó Sam pícaramente antes de irse- ya sabes… tu cita.

-No es una cita, bocona- replicó Rose con monotonía sin apartar la mirada de la pantalla. La palabra "cita" sólo se aplicaba a ella si "trabajo" iba en la misma oración.

-Pues Scorpius está aquí esperándote en la puerta y haciendo como que platica con el guardia de seguridad moviendo mucho las manos con nerviosismo.

-Quizás le gusta el guardia de seguridad, ¿tienes algo contra los gays?

Sam rió y, sin más, salió de la oficina.

Cuando escuchó la puerta cerrarse, Rose observó a su alrededor. Todos se habían ido ya, como siempre ella era la única que se quedaba más de lo debido. Observó las puertas de cristal, donde podía verse claramente el pasillo donde el guardia de seguridad reía por un comentario de Scorpius. Él notó su mirada y volteó, sonriéndole y haciéndole una seña de que iría en un momento.

No parecía que fuera una mala persona, pero Rose aún estaba recelosa, si no ¿por qué no le había dicho desde el principio que él era su jefe? Si era sincera consigo misma, se sentía humillada, pero su posición dentro de la editorial no le daba la libertad de, quizás, abofetearlo.

-¿Estás lista?- preguntó Scorpius sonriendo una vez que entró a las oficinas, con una voz tan entusiasta que Rose se sintió intimidada de nuevo por él.

-¿A dónde iremos?- preguntó Rose cruzándose de brazos, circunspecta.

-No lo sé ¿a dónde quieres ir?

Rose no se había esperado esa respuesta.

-Me da igual, lo único que me interesa saber es _señor Malfoy_ por qué me mintió- Rose estaba un tanto roja por el enojo que le provocaba el engaño.

-¿En qué te mentí, _Rose_?- intentó razonar Scorpius con ella, sin amedrentarse.

-¡Usted me dejó hablarle de mi vida, se burló de mí y no me dijo quién era!- ya estaba, al fin lo había dicho. Quizás eso provocaría su despido, pero ya no había vuelta atrás.

Scorpius sólo rió divertido.

-¿En verdad crees que me burlé de ti?

-No le encuentro otra explicación- ahora sí que estaba despedida. Adiós al "te lo dije" que tenía preparado para su madre.

-Pues la hay, y pienso explicarte si me lo permites- contestó Scorpius simplemente, observándola directo a los ojos. Rose nunca había sido buena para identificar los sentimientos de los demás, pero le pareció que él era sincero, así que descruzó los brazos y dijo:

-Te escucho.

-Bien, pero salgamos de aquí- pidió Scorpius observando la puerta con insistencia-. Mi tía…

Rose no entendía para nada el asunto con su tía. Quizás él se avergonzaba de que lo vieran con una secretaria, y la perspectiva la desanimó mucho. Sin embargo, asintió y lo siguió hasta el estacionamiento, donde un Matiz color plata los esperaba. Rose se sorprendió, pues al tener tanto dinero ¿no debería al menos tener un BMW?

-¿Pasa algo?

Rose negó con la cabeza y Scorpius le abrió la puerta del pequeño auto.

Y es que para una mujer que vivió toda su vida con unos padres que siempre le dieron todo y le enseñaron que vivir bien era ganar todo el dinero posible y siempre aspirar a lo máximo, el encontrarse con alguien que tenía dinero hasta para regalar y que sólo tuviera un pequeño establecimiento en un lugar casi olvidado de Londres en vez de una cadena de cafeterías; y un pequeño auto en vez de alguno más extravagante, era extraño para ella.

El corazón de Rose palpitaba con fuerza, se sentía más confundida que antes. Quería golpearlo y a la vez llegar al final de todo el asunto. Esa situación en definitiva no había estado en sus planes. No podía dejarse de preguntar quién era el misterioso personaje que conducía a su lado con despreocupación ¿Qué historia habría detrás de él? ¿Sería dramática, trágica, feliz, emocionante… delictiva?

-¿Has ido al Bushy park alguna vez?- preguntó Scorpius interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, cuando se detuvieron en un semáforo. Le hablaba con tal naturalidad que Rose sintió que lo conocía de años atrás, algo que no había experimentado nunca.

-Muchas- contestó Rose con una ligera sonrisa, recodando que allí era a donde su padre la llevaba a caminar cuando era pequeña. Había pasado horas de diversión en ese lugar en compañía de Hugo. El mundo de Rose era tan estructurado, tan cuadrado, que creer en la magia no estaba dentro de sus parámetros, excepto cuando estaba en ese parque rodeada de hermosos ciervos y la naturaleza en sí. Solamente allí era cuando se permitía soñar.

-¿Te gusta?

-No me desagrada- contestó Rose intentando sonar indiferente, no quería que él creyera que había cedido tan fácilmente.

Scorpius, sin molestarse por su tono, rió alegremente.

-Entonces vamos.

-¿No sería más fácil si me dijera… dijeras…?

-Puedes hablarme de tú, Rose- rió Scorpius, comprendiendo su apuro-. Olvídate que soy tu jefe.

-Es un poco difícil después de semejante engaño.

-Yo no te engañé.

-¿Entonces?

-¿Acaso me preguntaste quién era?

Rose se sonrojó por completo, cayendo en su error. Iba a abrir la boca para replicar, enojada, pero en ese momento Scorpius detuvo el auto y se quitó el cinturón de seguridad.

-Lo siento, regreso en un minuto- dijo sin perder su tono alegre y bajó del auto.

Rose estaba perpleja. Cada vez le intrigaba más saber algo más acerca de Scorpius. Lo observó caminar hacia la acera del otro lado, donde una muchacha caminaba. Él le comenzó a hablar gesticulando mucho con las manos, Rose no supo qué decía, pero lucía un poco exasperado. La chica le parecía familiar, pero no lograba recordar de dónde. Un minuto después, la chica dio la vuelta en la esquina apretando los puños y se perdió de vista.

Cuando Scorpius regresó al auto, se disculpó nuevamente con su sonrisa de dientes blancos y siguió conduciendo. Rose sentía que no debía hacer preguntas, pues ese sujeto la intimidaba de una manera que no había experimentado nunca. Pero no del tipo de intimidación de rudeza o superioridad que a muchas personas les salía natural (se atrevería a decir que ella era una de esas personas), no, él era… el tipo de persona que te intimida por su felicidad, porque en ese momento te das cuenta de que no estás haciendo las cosas bien.

Tardaron quince minutos en llegar al dichoso parque. El camino fue silencioso, pero parecía que el único que no estaba incómodo era Scorpius. Él le abrió la puerta del auto cortésmente y Rose bajó, sintiendo el olor de la naturaleza entrando por sus fosas nasales, relajándola.

-¿Vamos?- preguntó Scorpius señalando la entrada.

Rose asintió un tanto temerosa, recodando las palabras de Sam ¿Qué tal si Scorpius sí era un psicópata?

-No te haré nada malo, descuida- comentó Scorpius divertido, como si le hubiera leído la mente.

Sin saber por qué, sus palabras la calmaron y algo dentro de ella le dijo que confiara en él.

-Entonces ¿qué es lo que quieres saber?- preguntó Scorpius una vez que llegaron a los Jardines de Agua y se sentaron en el césped, observando el agua cristalina.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste quién eras?- Rose estaba dispuesta a ir al grano.

-Quería escucharte- contestó simplemente.

-¿Y no pudiste al menos molestarte en decirme "oye, Rose ¿qué crees? Conozco esa editorial de la que hablas porque SOY EL DUEÑO"- terminó, molesta, cruzándose de brazos, enfrentándolo.

-En realidad sólo soy dueño de la mitad de la compañía- comentó Scorpius, como si hablara de cualquier cosa-. Pero mira, la verdad… creí que si te decía quién era ya no querrías hablarme.

-Pues ahora no quiero hablarte- contestó Rose igual de molesta, sin quitar la vista del lago para evitar mirarlo a los ojos.

-¿Y si te digo que soy tu jefe y tienes que hacerlo?- bromeó Scorpius, pero Rose se indignó aún más.

-¡Eso se llama acoso laboral!- exclamó poniéndose en pie- Hay leyes en Gran Bretaña que prohíben…

-Tranquila, Rose, sólo bromeaba- dijo Scorpius de inmediato-. Nunca te haría eso, te lo prometo. Pero es en serio lo que te dije hace rato, olvida que soy tu jefe, en realidad paso relativamente poco tiempo en la editorial, así que no importa en realidad.

Rose no estaba nada convencida, pero decidió hacerle caso.

-No sé por qué te molestas en hacer esto.

-¿Hacer qué?

-Tratar de explicarme, debiste dejarlo así.

-No podría- contestó Scorpius poniéndose en pie también, viéndola directamente a los ojos, como si de esa manera pudiera demostrarle su sinceridad-. Mira, el viernes en el café tú confiaste en mí sin conocerme. Soy una persona en quien se puede confiar, en serio, es sólo que no suelo ir por allí diciendo quién soy. Sé que puedo confiar en ti y puedo asegurarte que puedes confiar en mí. Cometí un error, lo admito, pero puedo intentar remediarlo.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó Rose cediendo un poco. La coraza de cristal que con tanto empeño se había forjado ella misma años atrás estaba siendo destruida por esas palabras tan dulces, algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrada, pero tenía tanta curiosidad que no podía dejarlo pasar.

-Tú me contaste sobre tu vida y tu familia ¿qué te parece si hago lo mismo y estamos a mano?

-Me parece justo- respondió Rose sentándose de nuevo, seguida de Scorpius-, pero primero… yo te conté sobre mi historia de amor, así que es justo que me digas de qué habrías escrito si hubieras estado en mi lugar.

-Muy bien- accedió Scorpius-. Veamos… no tengo experiencia en… ¿coser?

-Me voy- dijo Rose irritada, haciendo el ademán de levantarse.

-Está bien, lo siento ¡Vaya que eres difícil de complacer, mujer!- exclamó Scorpius exasperado.

-¿Crees que es gracioso que te haya contado algo tan vergonzoso de mi vida y tú me digas que no sabes coser?

-En primer lugar no, no sé coser. En segundo, lo que me contaste no es vergonzoso, al menos no tanto como tenerles miedo a los perros…

Rose no pudo evitar sonreír un poco.

-¿Le temes a los perros?

-Un poco. Cuando era niño uno me mordió.

-¿Cómo fue eso?- preguntó Rose curiosa y algo divertida, pero trató de que no se notara.

-Pues yo iba saliendo de mi casa, tenía diez años y me dirigía a la escuela. Ese día mis padres no estaban y yo debía tomar el autobús, pero se me hizo tarde y tuve que correr para alcanzarlo, entonces un perro pequeño salió de la nada y me mordió. Una señora muy amable era su dueña y me llevó al hospital, me pidió perdón al menos unas doscientas veces. A veces voy a visitarla, hace unas galletas deliciosas…

-En serio te gusta hablar con las personas ¿cierto?- comentó Rose, esperando dar en el clavo, recordando lo que él le había dicho en el _Café granate. _

-Muchísimo- contestó Scorpius con una sonrisa sincera-. Tan sólo imagina que somos 6,500,000,000 de seres humanos en el planeta, que cada uno tiene una historia diferente que contar y si acaso conocemos las historias de unos cuantos como de nuestra familia o amigos, pues es sólo de manera superficial. Por eso fue que decidí poner el café precisamente. Y supongo que ahora te contaré algo de mi vida para, ya sabes, entrar en contexto.

"Mis padres son millonarios, como seguramente ya habrás escuchado, pero siempre me decían que el dinero no importaba a menos de que lo utilizaras para ayudar. Esa fue una de las razones por las que mi padre fundó Editoriales Greengrass y se la obsequió a mi tía Daphne. Cuando él era joven solía escribir mucho, pero en ningún lugar aceptaban sus escritos; estando en ese medio quiso hacer algo para ayudar a las personas que necesitaban publicar algo y no los aceptaban. Al principio mi tía se negó rotundamente a aceptar semejante regalo, así que mi padre la convenció dándome a mí el 50% de las acciones. Yo no estaba al tanto, porque mis padres nunca me han presionado para hacer algo que no quiero.

"Cuando era niño era, sin ser presuntuoso ni nada, mucho más inteligente que los demás niños de mi edad, me aburría mucho en las clases porque aprendía muy deprisa y mis maestros se molestaban porque era muy revoltoso. El caso es que terminé mis estudios básicos a los catorce años y entré a la universidad- Rose lo observó con los ojos como platos-. Pero era demasiado pronto, o al menos era lo que mis padres decían, así que me tomé un semestre libre para decidir qué iba a hacer con mi vida y me fui a Italia con ellos. Un día nos detuvimos a descansar en un pequeño café en Roma, entonces comencé a observar a las personas que entraban y salían, y cómo se contaban unos a otros sus historias. Quizás sea una tontería, pero no creo en las casualidades, así que decidí que en cuanto tuviera dinero, pondría un café tan pintoresco como aquel, en Londres.

"Ese mismo día, cuando llegué a mi habitación, comencé a escribir como loco, en una pequeña libreta que me encontré entre mis cosas, lo que me había pasado. Sentía que con cada palabra que plasmaba era como… no sé, librarme de esos pensamientos que no me dejaban tranquilo para así poder ordenarlos. Escribir me da paz, amo hacerlo. Entonces ese día decidí que lo que quería era eso. Mis padres se pusieron muy felices, y cuando me gradué al fin de la universidad a los dieciocho, me dijeron que parte de la editorial era mía. Pero yo no estaba listo para tal responsabilidad, así que tomé varios cursos de administración, arte, biología, física cuántica e historia mundial. Eso me llevó al menos otro año y al fin decidí ayudar a mi tía Daphne. Ella es un tema aparte, tiene una historia… algo compleja que no me corresponde contar, pero si de algo estoy seguro es de que me quiere como a su propio hijo y puede llegar a ser algo celosa, por eso es que no quiero que se de cuenta de que tengo una buena amiga en el trabajo- concluyó dirigiéndole una mirada de obviedad a Rose.

Rose apenas y escuchó el último comentario, estaba muy ocupada procesando todo lo que acababa de escuchar.

-¿Terminaste la universidad a los dieciocho?- preguntó perpleja.

Scorpius rió fuertemente.

-Sí. Admiro a mis padres por eso también, debe de ser muy problemático tener un hijo como yo.

-¿Viven aquí en Londres?

-No, ellos se mudaron a Roma hace unos años. Voy a visitarlos siempre que puedo.

-¿Y por qué no trabajas siempre en la editorial?- preguntó Rose, confundida por ese detalle.

-Siempre estoy de un lado para otro. Hay muchas sucursales en el mundo y soy yo quien va a ver que todo marche bien y escuchar sobre todo a los empleados para asegurarme que estén a gusto. La verdad me gusta mucho viajar, así que no me quejo- confesó.

Al escucharlo, Rose se preguntó cómo una arpía como la señorita Greengrass podía tener un sobrino tan encantador como Scorpius.

-¿Por eso te ausentaste seis meses?

-¿Qué? No, bueno, al principio sí, pero después sólo viajaba por gusto. Hace poco visité a mis padres.

Una pregunta rondaba por la cabeza de Rose desde un rato atrás y sabía que no podría estar tranquila hasta saber:

-¿Cuántos años tienes?

-Acabo de cumplir veintitrés ¿y tú?

-Los cumpliré en agosto- contestó Rose sin poder evitar sonreír levemente ¿qué le sucedía? Parecía que cada vez que lo veía sonreía todo lo que no había sonreído en un año.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, observando cómo cada vez el cielo se oscurecía más.

-En realidad me gustaría poder ser tu amigo, Rose- dijo Scorpius tiempo después.

-¿Por qué?- la pregunta salió de sus labios demasiado rápido como para detenerla.

-¿Por qué no? Querrás decir- contestó Scorpius divertido-. La verdad es que no lo sé, me llamas la atención, supongo.

-Nadie me había dicho eso antes ¿es insulto o cumplido?

-Cumplido, en definitiva.

-En ese caso supongo que está bien.

-¿Está bien que me llames la atención o que quiera ser tu amigo?

Rose se encogió de hombros.

-Ambas, supongo, pero…

Scorpius la miró, expectante.

-Sigues siendo mi jefe, en la editorial hay mucha competencia y nunca me ha gustado que piensen que estoy donde estoy sólo por ayuda- cuando Rose dijo esto enseguida se arrepintió, pero ya no había vuelta atrás.

-¿Qué te parece si probamos ser amigos durante unas semanas, sin que nadie se entere y después tú me dices si crees que vale la pena?

-¿Mi trabajo no estaría comprometido?

-Para nada.

Rose no sabía qué hacer. Por un lado estaba intrigada por lo que sucedería después de aceptar, pero por el otro, sentía aún la herida en el orgullo que no la dejaba tranquila y la hacía pensar lo peor. Se mordió el labio inferior, como siempre que estaba indecisa o nerviosa, observándolo con atención como intentando encontrar algún atisbo de mentira en su mirada. Pero como no era buena para eso, aunque lo hubiera no lo habría distinguido. Necesitaba ayuda inmediata, pero antes…

-Creo que necesito pensarlo- dijo convencida.

-Me parece bien- contestó Scorpius sin insistir más-. Hazme saber cuando te hayas decidido, Rose.

-Oye, Scorpius- dijo una voz ronca detrás de ellos. Ambos se volvieron para ver a un guardia de seguridad bastante rudo que se dirigía a ellos-. Lamento interrumpir, hermano, pero estamos cerrando.

-No hay problema, Dennis, gracias por avisarnos- contestó Scorpius poniéndose en pie, Rose lo siguió.

Dennis asintió y se fue.

-¿Cómo lo conoces?- preguntó Rose sorprendida, sin poder evitar preguntar.

-Solía venir mucho aquí, me gusta mucho este lugar, así que conozco a los guardias- contestó Scorpius quitándole importancia.

Ambos comenzaron a caminar a la salida. En el camino Rose observó el rostro de Scorpius, que lucía relajado y sonriente ¿cómo era eso posible con un mundo tan horrible como el que habitaban? Eran contadas las personas a las que se veía ya sonreír.

Después de que Scorpius la dejara en su departamento esa noche, Rose observó su auto plateado alejarse por la calle, preguntándose por qué le sucedían esas cosas a ella.

**Hola! Esperamos que les haya gustado. Muchas gracias nuevamente por sus hermosos comentarios =D no se ustedes, pero yo amé el nuevo capítulo de Preferencia Personal! Waaaa lo siento, tenía que decirlo xD **

**No sé cuándo vaya a actualizar nuevamente, porque el siguiente capítulo aún no está escrito, pero más o menos tengo la idea. **

**Espero que tengan una semana maravillosa! **

**Besos! **


	4. El paquete cerrado

**Hola! Aquí les dejo el cuarto capítulo de Tulipanes rojos, infinitas gracias a quienes han dejado comentarios, eso me alienta a escribir cada vez más y más (= a mi querida hermanita Xime y a mí nos alegra mucho que les guste la historia y nos encanta leer sus comentarios, así que, nuevamente, gracias! También a quienes han agregado a alertas y favoritos!**

Todo lo que no reconozcan salió de la imaginación de Petite24 y yop. Lo demás es de Rowling xD

**El paquete cerrado.**

En cuanto Rose entró en su departamento, sintió una ligera molestia en la boca del estómago, pero estaba tan acostumbrada a ello debido a la gastritis que había padecido en la universidad que no le dio mucha importancia. Dejó las llaves en una pequeña y estropeada mesita que había junto a la puerta y fue a su habitación.

En realidad no le gustaba para nada ese lugar. Era tan sobrio y descuidado… parecía que no lo habían remodelado en siglos. A Albus le encantaba eso, pero no a ella, que estaba más acostumbrada a los lujos que la sociedad actual ofrecía, que olvidaba apreciar lo que tenía.

Su habitación era la más pequeña, y sólo cabía un pequeño librero con sus más valiosas posesiones, como los únicos libros que en verdad le pertenecían y fotografías de su familia… excepto de sus padres. En su armario había una cantidad considerable de ropa, la mayoría de sus tiempos en la universidad y que ahora le quedaba más floja de lo debido por haber bajado mucho de peso gracias al estrés que su trabajo le confería.

Cansada, se quitó los zapatos y los dejó en un rincón para después dejarse caer en la vieja cama que Teddy le había dejado, pues había pertenecido a él cuando vivía en casa de su abuela y ahora que estaba casado con Victorie ya no la necesitaba.

Respiró profundamente, tratando de encontrarle una respuesta lógica a los eventos sucedidos minutos atrás. Tenía que ordenar su cabeza o si no estallaría.

Tan sólo el viernes anterior había salido con Sam del departamento en busca de inspiración. Habían ido al _Café granate_ para buscar a Albus y que así él le ayudara con su historia de amor, pero en lugar de Albus, se habían encontrado con un simpático joven llamado Scorpius que era en extremo buen conversador y sobre todo sabía escuchar. Había sido él quien había terminado ayudándole con su historia para el reto de la semana y, sin saber muy bien por qué, Rose le había contado su situación con su familia y el hecho de que tenía tanta experiencia amorosa como una piedra; durante todo este tiempo, ella no le había preguntado a Scorpius nada de su vida porque lo consideraba quizás una persona insignificante. No había vuelto a pensar en él hasta el lunes siguiente, cuando se enteró de que era su jefe. Eso había sido un mal trago para Rose, que se había sentido engañada, pero había resultado que el tal señor Malfoy tenía una buena explicación para su comportamiento y ahora esperaba que fueran amigos.

Rose ahogó un grito en su almohada y pataleó golpeando el colchón para liberar su frustración. Si tan sólo no hubiera ido al café esa noche nada de esto estaría sucediendo. Si no hubiera ido al café no habría conocido a Scorpius ni le hubiera contado nada de su vida, por lo que no lo habría conocido hasta ese lunes cuando llegó para avisarles de la junta de personal. Si no hubiera ido a ese café, en este momento estaría ideando la historia para el reto de la semana en vez de estar pensando en la conversación que acababan de tener.

Y quizás estaba exagerando, cualquiera podría pensarlo, pero ella no. Odiaba sentir que se burlaban de ella, porque por mucho tiempo en su infancia fue así. Los niños en el colegio se burlaban de ella porque sus padres nunca iban a los eventos escolares, ni siquiera a recogerla de la escuela. Tenía un umbral muy bajo de tolerancia al ridículo y nunca lo había superado. Por eso era que siempre pisoteaba a los demás, inconscientemente, claro. Casi nunca se involucraba en los sentimientos de quienes la rodeaban.

Esa era la razón por la que no entendía muy bien lo que acababa de suceder con Scorpius, no sabía qué procesos sociales estaban involucrados y si había reaccionado bien ante las circunstancias. Necesitaba que alguien la ayudara, pero no sabía quién.

Decirle a Sam no era opción, porque querían mantener el secreto, igual que no podía hablar con Albus porque era empleado de Scorpius en el café. No iría con James porque era tan cabeza dura que se pondría celoso de inmediato sin tener por qué. Y lo mismo sería con todos sus demás primos hombres. Ahora quedaban las mujeres. No iría con su prima Molly porque era demasiado enamoradiza y siempre le encontraba el lado romántico a todo, que era lo que menos necesitaba Rose en ese momento. Tampoco podía contar con Lucy, porque además de ser demasiado parecida a ella en cuanto a la lógica, era la chismosa de la familia y le contaba todo a Roxane, y como era algo mutuo, no podía decirle nada a ninguna. Su prima Victorie era la indicada para el tema, pero precisamente el lunes se había marchado con Teddy de vacaciones a Francia y no sabía cuándo regresarían.

Ahora sus únicas opciones eran Lily y Dominique. No quería ofender a nadie, pero Lily era a veces un tanto rara y daba explicaciones demasiado imaginarias y Dominique era bastante ruda. Pero ¡qué rayos! Estaba desesperada.

Amaba a su familia, pero en esos momentos deseaba tener más amigos. Era una desgracia que la gente huyera de ella en cuanto la conocían. Por lo que… quizás se estaba ahogando en un vaso con agua, porque en cuanto Scorpius descubriera a la verdadera Rose, saldría corriendo.

Sólo para estar segura hablaría con sus primas.

Lastima que ya fueran las dos de la mañana y no podía llamarles a esa hora o se enojarían por ver interrumpido su precioso sueño Weasley.

-¿Otra vez estás despierta a esta hora?- Rose se asustó tanto al ver a Albus de pie bajo el marco de la puerta que se cayó de la cama dando un grito.

-No es gracioso- se quejó Rose sobándose el trasero, indignada por las risas de su primo.

-Sí lo es. Te aseguro que si lo hubiera grabado y lo pusiera en YouTube sería uno de los videos más vistos, diría "Artista guapo asusta a escritora gruñona".

Rose puso los ojos en blanco.

-No eres guapo, y ya deja de llamarme gruñona.

-Soy el más guapo de los primos Weasley, admítelo- rió Albus con falsa arrogancia-. Y si no eres gruñona entonces deja de ignorar los mensajes que pongo en tu maletín en las mañanas.

Rose se cruzó de brazos, indignada.

-No los ignoro, siempre te agradezco por ponerlos. Lo que sucede es que eres demasiado nena y haces cosas muy cursis.

Albus la observó, divertido.

-Muy bien, entonces entre nosotros dos tú eres el hombre que sale a trabajar y gana más dinero y yo soy la mujer que se queda en casa limpiando y poniendo mensajitos de "_que tengas un día Weasley_" en tu maletín.

-Excepto por la parte en la que te quedas en casa- Rose no pudo evitar reír por la ocurrencia de su primo y ambos estallaron en carcajadas.

Cuando Albus iba a salir de la habitación para irse a dormir, dijo:

-Por cierto, ya casi no hay nada en la alacena, mañana iré de compras.

-Puedo hacerlo yo- se ofreció Rose despreocupada, recordando que un jugoso aumento en su sueldo la esperaba la siguiente semana.

-¿Te das cuenta de que me siento como el pariente holgazán al que lo mantiene su familia y se la pasa todo el día acostado en un sofá? No, preciosa, esta vez me toca a mí.

-No eres el pariente holgazán, Albus- dijo Rose duramente-. Me gusta apoyarte, es todo. Además trabajas mucho más que yo, y duermes menos aún.

-Pero también gano dinero y puedo aportar la misma cantidad que tú, así que deja de intentar sobreprotegerme, no es necesario.

Albus le dirigió una tierna sonrisa y le dio un beso sonoro en la mejilla.

-Te quiero, Rose, buenas noches.

-Buenas noches, Al.

-Casi lo olvido, Scorpius me dijo que le agradabas- Albus le dirigió una pícara sonrisa, que Rose no supo interpretar, así que sólo se encogió de hombros como quien no quiere la cosa e intentó simular que la mención del rubio no había provocado ningún sentimiento en ella.

**Rose&Scorpius**

-¿Ya vas a decírmelo?

-No.

-Anda.

-No.

-Te dejaré ser mi dama de honor si me dices- canturreó Sam.

-Ya me nombraste dama de honor, debiste guardártelo para extorsionarme ahora.

Sam gruñó para sí y siguió observando a Rose que, una vez más, se quedaba más de lo debido en la oficina a la hora de comer.

-¿Sabes algo? Aún puedo retractarme, Luca quería que su hermana fuera la dama de honor, pero yo le dije que no porque siempre tiene mal aliento y no quiero que abra la boca justo cuando yo vaya a decir "sí" y su aliento se cuele por mis fosas nasales y me haga hacer una expresión de asco que pueda malinterpretarse por todos y después él me deje… ¿de qué estábamos hablando antes?

Rose pudo los ojos en blanco.

-No tienes remedio, Samantha.

-¿Qué?

Rose rió, tomando su bolso para salir a comer con su amiga, quien ya había comenzado a contar las líneas de su blusa a rayas.

-¿A dónde quieres ir a comer?- preguntó Rose cuando ya habían salido de la editorial.

-A donde sea siempre y cuando me digas de qué hablaste con el _señor Malfoy. _

_ -_Sam, en serio, ya deja el asunto en paz.

-¡Pero es una historia, Rose! Sabes que amo las historias… ¡Después de todo soy escritora!

Rose la vio directamente a los ojos para intimidarla.

-Mira, mi cabeza está más confundida que un laberinto y necesito aclarar todo. Si puedo decirte algo luego, lo haré, en serio, pero no prometo nada.

-De acuerdo- dijo Sam con un puchero-. Pero hablando de laberintos… ¿Alguna vez leíste El jardín de los senderos que se bifurcan? Muy buena historia, en la universidad hicimos un análisis de él y me encantó… ¿te conté que en la universidad salí con un chico llamado Matt? Me dejó porque dijo que era muy distraída, pero no es cierto eso… quizás divago, pero…

Rose no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada. Sam era la única persona que podía hacerla reír en serio, pero ese no era el tema. Ahora lo que necesitaba era idear una forma de que Sam no supiera del trato que Scorpius le había ofrecido la noche anterior, pues nadie debía saberlo… aunque ¿qué más daba? Seguramente él se daría cuenta de que Sam lo sabía porque habían ido juntas al _Café granate_.

Al pensar en Scorpius se tuvo que recordar a ella misma lo tonta que se estaba comportando. No solía esconderse, pero esa mañana había hecho todo lo posible por no toparse con él, quien ya parecía haber adoptado la editorial como su segundo hogar y se pasaba las horas de un lado para el otro, de piso en piso, de oficina en oficina. Rose no podía enfrentarlo aún, porque cada vez que lo veía su corazón se aceleraba más de lo normal y sus manos sudaban con nerviosismo por no tener una respuesta aún.

Y es que si aceptaba había una minúscula oportunidad de que él la ayudara con su carrera y si no lo aceptaba, quizás él tomara represalias en su contra y podían despedirla.

Y Rose no podía seguir así, debía hablar con Dominique y Lily lo antes posible.

-¡Weasley!- Rose se volvió al escuchar su nombre, acababa de regresar a la editorial con Sam y algunos de sus compañeros después de la comida y ahora un sujeto petulante del segundo piso la llamaba.

-¿Sí?- a Rose ese sujeto no le caía nada bien, pues de todos los demás en la editorial, era el que más se creía el jefe.

-La señorita Greengrass quiere que alguien lleve esto a su oficina de inmediato.

-¿Y por qué no lo llevas tú?- replicó Rose apretando los puños para así evitar estamparlos en su cara de engreído.

-Porque tengo otras cosas más importantes que hacer, nena- respondió el otro con una sonrisa de burla, y le arrojó un paquete cerrado-. Llévalo rápido.

Rose estaba roja de furia y tuvo que morderse la lengua para no gritarle un par de cosas nada amables que había aprendido de sus primos. Odiaba que le dijeran "nena" como si estuviera idiota. Tomó el paquete con cuidado (no quería hacer enojar a la señorita Greengrass) y se dirigió al último piso usando el elevador y echando humo por las orejas.

Nunca había estado en ese piso. La verdad era que ni siquiera conocía a la señorita Greengrass y lo único que sabía de ella era por los chismes de la oficina. Todos coincidían en que era una arpía, así que Rose suponía que debía ser cierto. No tenía idea de en qué sitio quedaba la oficina, y los pasillos estaban desiertos, así que no había nadie a quién preguntarle, o eso creía ella.

-¿Buscabas a alguien?- preguntó una voz grave en la puerta de al lado.

Rose se volvió para encontrarse con un sujeto alto y de cabello rubio que no tendría más de veinticinco años.

-Busco la oficina de la señorita Greengrass- dijo Rose con seguridad- ¿podría decirme dónde está?

-Claro, sigue por todo este pasillo, es la última puerta- indicó el extraño amablemente.

-Gracias- dijo Rose súbitamente perdiendo algo de su mal humor y siguiendo el camino que le habían dicho.

Antes de llegar, escuchó voces provenientes de la oficina y no pudo evitar escuchar.

-¿Y por qué no se lo pides a alguien de las oficinas de abajo? Podrías darles una oportunidad- decía la voz de Scorpius con su usual diversión.

-¿Estás loco? Esa gente no tiene nada de experiencia- Rose supuso que esa voz arrogante era de la señorita Greengrass.

-¿Al menos te has tomado la molestia de conocerlos? Quizás te den una sorpresa.

-Scorpius, cielo, ya te he dicho que confías demasiado en la gente ¿verdad? pero si hubiera más personas como tú el mundo sería un caos de amabilidad andante y eso no es bueno para el negocio.

-Estás exagerando todo, Daphne- rió Scorpius-. Además tu forma de pensar es demasiado pesimista.

-¿Cómo quieres que no esté pesimista si mi asistente acaba de renunciar? ¿Acaso soy tan mala?

-No estaría de más que sonrieras de vez en cuando…

Lo único que Rose había escuchado de esa conversación era "mi asistente acaba de renunciar". Quizás, sólo quizás, esa era su oportunidad. Tomó aire y tocó a la puerta.

Esperaba escuchar un "adelante" o algo así, pero en su lugar, se encontró a Scorpius y su siempre presente sonrisa.

-¿En qué puedo ayudarte?- preguntó la señorita Greengrass, una mujer de cabello castaño hasta los hombros y unos ojos de un impresionante color azul, desde su escritorio. Rose consideró que era muy bella, pero no había tiempo para pensar en eso.

-Richard Henderson, del segundo piso, me pidió que le trajera esto, que era urgente.

-¿Y qué eres tú? ¿la mensajera acaso?- dijo la mujer burlona, tomando el paquete.

-Daphne…- la regañó Scorpius con voz de circunstancias.

-No, soy Rose Weasley, secretaria- se presentó Rose sin dejarse intimidar.

Daphne Greengrass se puso en pie y la observó.

-Bien, gracias por traer esto, Weasley, pero la próxima vez dile a esos idiotas que tienen pies y pueden mover sus flojos traseros para traer un simple paquete.

-Es la situación de la que quería hablarte- interrumpió Scorpius, recargándose en el marco de la puerta-. Hay demasiada rivalidad aquí y no creo que sea justo para nadie, hay que hacer algo ¿no crees?

Daphne se quedó un momento en silencio con los ojos clavados en Rose, quien no tenía idea de lo que debía de hacer ¿ya debía irse o quedarse?

-Bien, tú te encargarás de la situación, querido. Tú… ¿Weasley, verdad? veo que tienes carácter, niña. Serás mi nueva asistente. En cuanto la desagradecida de Thomas desocupe su escritorio lo ocuparás tú. Eso será mañana a primera hora. Termina hoy todo lo que tienes pendiente allá abajo ¿está claro?

-Sí, señorita Greengrass. Muchas gracias.

-Bien ¿qué esperas para irte?

Rose salió de la oficina rápidamente, más feliz de lo que podía recordar.

Cuando llegó a su escritorio y se sentó en su silla con la mirada gacha y una gran sonrisa, Anabeth le preguntó:

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Te topaste con tu príncipe azul?

-No, pero recuérdame agradecerle a Henderson por enviarme a la oficina de la señorita Greengrass porque no tuvo el suficiente valor de hacerlo él.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucedió?- preguntaron varios curiosos.

-Soy la nueva asistente de la señorita Greengrass- anunció Rose regodeándose.

-¡Muchas felicidades, Rosie!- exclamó Sam muy feliz por ella, corriendo a abrazarla.

-Gracias, Sam- dijo Rose son sinceridad y una gran sonrisa adornando su rostro.

Francis, por otro lado, soltó una carcajada.

-También te deseo mucha suerte, jovencita. A ver cuánto aguantas- rió y los demás con él.

Rose se sintió frustrada y molesta con ellos ¿cómo no podían estar felices por su ascenso?

-No se preocupen, aguantaré- comentó ácidamente y siguió con su trabajo.

Francis rió más fuerte y Mauricio dijo:

-Creo que todos extrañaremos tu forma perra de ser- comentó nada delicado.

Rose levantó la vista, furiosa y todos se callaron.

-Vuelve a hablar así de ella- amenazó Anabeth acercándose a él peligrosamente- y haré que te metas tu pluma por el…

-¡Hey, chicos! ¿Qué pasa aquí?- interrumpió la voz de Scorpius, quien venía cruzando la puerta, extrañado por el ambiente tenso.

-Vivimos uno de esos momentos que mencionan en los libros donde se dice que el ambiente se podría cortar con un cuchillo- respondió Sam, haciendo reír a Scorpius.

-Gracias, Sam- dijo Scorpius divertido-. ¿Y bien? ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió para que la frase "el ambiente se podría cortar con un cuchillo" encaje en la situación?

Ninguno dijo nada, pero todos miraban alternativamente a Mauricio y a Rose. De nuevo Sam abrió la boca y todos los demás le hicieron gestos desesperados para que no dijera nada, pues sabían que su sinceridad a veces los metía en problemas, pero no pudieron detenerla.

-Pues básicamente Mauricio está celoso porque Rose será la nueva asistente de la señorita Greengrass y la llamó perra. A todos nos dieron ganas de golpearlo, y entonces Anabeth estaba a punto de decirle que haría que se metiera su pluma por el…

-Bien, entiendo- cortó Scorpius súbitamente serio. Rose evitaba mirarlo a los ojos, sintiéndose como si hubiera hecho algo realmente malo. Scorpius, por otro lado, se dirigió hacia Mauricio y amablemente le dijo-: Quiero que te disculpes con Rose ahora mismo ¿entendido?

Mauricio tragó saliva y asintió. Parecía en extremo intimidado, pero era gracioso, ya que era mucho más alto que Scorpius. Mauricio miró a Rose casi con odio y dijo entre dientes:

-Lo siento, _Weasley_.

Rose sólo lo observó sin ninguna expresión en su rostro, pero había una presión enorme en su pecho que no sabía de qué era ¿Gratitud hacia Scorpius? ¿Enojo por no haber reaccionado de otra manera? ¿Ganas de romperle la cara a Mauricio y hacer que tragara su propia sangre?

-Gracias, Mauricio, ahora vuelvan todos al trabajo, por favor- pidió Scorpius con su mismo tono, dirigiéndoles una de sus sonrisas.

Después se dirigió al cubículo de Rose, quien de inmediato ya había vuelto al trabajo.

-Daphne me envió para pedirte que desocupes ya tu cubículo y vayas a la oficina lo antes posible, Jane ya se está llevando sus cosas- le dijo tranquilamente, como si la conversación de la noche anterior no hubiera sucedido, y Rose lo prefirió así, parecía que en verdad no la presionaría para que le diera su respuesta a lo propuesto en el parque.

-¿Y el trabajo que me falta?- se apresuró a preguntar Rose, preocupada porque ella nunca dejaba nada inconcluso.

-No hay problema por eso, quien te remplace lo hará. Mientras podríamos… dejárselo a Mauricio ¿qué opinas tú?

Rose le sonrió como agradeciéndole y Scorpius se fue no sin antes corresponderle.

-Psss Rose- dijo una vocecita a su lado, sobresaltándola, era Sam-, antes de irme me dirás qué hay entre tú y Scorpius ¿verdad?

Rose rió fuertemente y dijo:

-Realmente no tienes remedio.

Sam se encogió de hombros sonriendo y se marchó a su cubículo.

Durante la hora siguiente Rose se dedicó a acomodar todas sus cosas en una caja que una de las empleadas de limpieza le había conseguido entre gruñidos de "tengo mejores cosas qué hacer", mientras varios de sus compañeros la miraban con envidia.

-Te voy a extrañar- dijo Sam sinceramente, dándole un gran abrazo de despedida mientras Rose esperaba el elevador.

-Sólo estaré unos pisos más arriba- rió Rose, aunque estaba orgullosa de ella misma.

-Por eso lo digo precisamente, hay rumores de que los del sexto piso no tiene alma, sólo quería avisarte para que tengas cuidado de que no te la roben.

-¿Qué? ¿De dónde sacas todas esas cosas, Sam?

-Leo demasiado. Pero en serio, voy a extrañarte.

-Pero aún podemos juntarnos para escribir el reto de la semana- comentó Rose entusiasta-. Siempre nos reunimos en mi departamento ¿recuerdas?

Sam soltó una carcajada.

-Ya no eres una de nosotros, querida pelirroja.

Rose se desanimó con ese hecho, era verdad, pero no podía ocultar que le gustaba ir a esas reuniones de los sábados, sobre todo cuando ganaba…

-Pero no creo que se siga haciendo de todos modos.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Rose extrañada ¿acaso iban a dejar de hacerlo porque ella era una parte importante del grupo?

Cuando Sam iba a responder, el elevador al fin llegó, por lo que Rose tuvo que subir, dirigiéndole una última mirada a Sam, quien le sonreía demostrándole así su apoyo. Rose nunca había tenido muchos amigos, pero por primera vez sentía que había encontrado una buena amiga en Sam, después de todo una vez había escuchado decir a Lily que los amigos verdaderos son quienes te apoyan en todo ¿cierto?

-Gracias, Sam. Nos vemos a las siete- y con esas últimas palabras, las puertas del elevador se cerraron.

Y Rose sintió un nudo en la garganta junto con ese sentimiento de emoción y expectación que hacía mucho no sentía.

Ya estaba más cerca de su objetivo.

**¿Y bien? ¿Esperaban más Rose/Scorpius? xD yo también, pero tendrá que esperar mucho más muajaja el siguiente es uno de mis favoritos, me divertí mucho escribiéndolo y espero poder subirlo pronto. **

**Nos leemos!**


	5. Intervención

Todo lo que no reconozcan salió de la imaginación de Petite24 y yop. Lo demás es de Rowling xD

**Intervención.**

Cuando Rose al fin salió del elevador, sin poder creer aún que tenía un nuevo puesto en la editorial trabajando para nada más y nada menos que la señorita Greengrass, observó que todas las oficinas estaban cerradas, señal de que a sus ocupantes no les gustaba ser molestados. Sentía que encajaría allí a la perfección y, con una gran sonrisa, caminó con sus cosas hasta el final del pasillo, donde la oficina de la señorita Greengrass estaba abierta. Tocó la puerta con firmeza para que notara que estaba allí y la mujer le hizo una seña para que entrara, sin dejar de atender el teléfono. Para alivio de Rose, Scorpius no estaba allí, porque sentía que no podría lidiar con él en ese momento.

La oficina de la señorita Greengrass era bastante amplia, con unas grandes ventanas que tenían una buena vista de Londres. En esa estancia había tres escritorios, uno donde la misma Daphne estaba sentada, otro al lado que Rose supuso que era el de Scorpius y uno más pequeño enfrente, al lado de la puerta, donde una mujer ya entrada en años guardaba sus cosas en una caja parecida a la de Rose.

-¿Eres la nueva, verdad?- dijo la mujer en voz baja, con diversión, aunque se veía extremadamente cansada.

-Sí- contestó Rose casi con altanería.

La mujer frunció el entrecejo y dijo despectivamente:

-No me preocupa, creo que te llevarás bien con _ella_.

Rose no entendía lo que quería decirle, pero supuso que era un insulto.

-Todos los números telefónicos están en ese libro, los documentos se almacenan en ese archivero de allá, haz todo lo que te pidan y estarás bien. Yo me largo de aquí- la mujer se volvió a la señorita Greengrass y exclamó-: ¡Gracias por todo, señorita, espero tenga una buena vida siendo igual de maldita!

La señorita Greengrass ni se inmutó, sólo le dirigió una sonrisa sarcástica y siguió al teléfono, dirigiendo la vista hacia la ventana. Sin decir nada porque no quería interrumpirla, Rose comenzó a guardar sus cosas en los cajones del escritorio, y a poner la única fotografía que tenía de toda su extensa familia, junto con un dibujo de un paisaje que Albus le había obsequiado el día de su graduación, según él para que no olvidara relajarse.

Pero pronto, el estrés de Rose comenzó, pues el teléfono estaba sonando y ella no había sido instruida en nada de lo que debía hacer. Lo único que agradecía de su experiencia como secretaria era que ahora sabía que a la gente no le gustaba que le hablaran cortantemente o que les dieran información a medias. Así que, temerosa, contestó:

-Editoriales Greengrass, oficina de Daphne Greengrass ¿Qué desea?

-Así que la mujer tiene nueva secretaria- rió una voz de hombre detrás del auricular, que confundió a Rose- ¿Qué pasó con Jane? Esa señora me caía bien.

-Yo…

-Claro, lo siento, seguro no debes de saber, perdón por ponerte en tal situación.

Rose tomó aire, molesta, pero completamente consciente de que ese sujeto debía conocer a su jefa, así que sólo pudo decir:

-¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?

-Ah, sí, eso- carraspeó- ¿Está Scorpius en la oficina? Es importante.

-No está aquí, pero puedo pasarle su recado, si lo desea.

-Está bien, pero no creo que te vaya a gustar porque debes de decírselo literalmente ¿de acuerdo?- rió el sujeto que cada vez le caía peor a Rose.

-¿Cuál es el recado?- Rose hacía un gran esfuerzo para no mandarlo al carajo, debía recordar que estaba en el trabajo.

-Bien, dile que Joe llamó y dijo "levanta tu flaco trasero de donde quiera que se encuentre y ven rápido al café porque aquí sólo hay un jodido aburrimiento; y por enésima vez, animal, prende el celular".

Rose anotó el recado con la fluidez que la práctica le había enseñado, pero molesta con la vulgaridad del tal "Joe".

-¿Alguna otra cosa?

-¿Cuántos años tienes?- preguntó Joe pícaramente.

Rose colgó el teléfono, enfadada. Si alguien preguntaba, la llamada se había cortado. Justo en ese momento entró Scorpius, completamente despreocupado.

-Señor Malfoy- llamó Rose con la voz ahogada por el coraje.

-Dígame, _señorita Weasley_- respondió Scorpius sonriéndole, pero Rose no estaba de humor para corresponder.

-Un tal _Joe_ lo llamó y me dijo que le diera este mensaje- Rose le tendió el papelito en el que había escrito todo, no pensaba decir esas palabras frente a él o la señorita Greengrass, por más veces que ella hubiera hablado así con sus primos antes, no era nada profesional decirlas en ese momento.

Scorpius leyó el mensaje con el entrecejo fruncido, aunque divertido.

-Por favor, dime que no te pidió que salieras con él.

-No, sólo me preguntó mi edad- confesó Rose.

Scorpius suspiró.

-Lo siento, es un tanto… engreído.

Rose le dirigió una mirada sarcástica y Scorpius fue a su escritorio, de donde tomó su celular y marcó unas cuantas teclas.

-Joe, deja de molestar a las personas, y cuida tu vocabulario- escuchó Rose decir a Scorpius-. No, no iré ahora, tengo cosas que hacer aquí. No, no me insistas. No, no vayas a comerte todo el chocolate de nuevo- pidió Scorpius divertido-. Sí, claro, adiós.

Pero Rose ya no supo qué sucedió después, pues tuvo que anotar las miles de indicaciones que la señorita Greengrass le daba.

Al fin Rose sentía que estaba haciendo algo bien. Y si seguía así, seguramente sería editora muy pronto.

Las siguientes dos horas se le pasaron a Rose demasiado rápido, pero gracias a su perfeccionismo no había cometido ni un solo error.

-Weasley, ya puedes irte, no llegues tarde mañana, tienes que agendar citas y hacer muchas llamadas.

-Sí, señorita Greengrass- dijo Rose obedientemente guardando sus cosas en su bolso-. Hasta mañana.

Cuando Rose llegó al elevador, se topó nuevamente con Scorpius, quien también estaba esperando que llegara el elevador. Ninguno dijo nada, hasta que estuvieron solos adentro.

-Siento lo de Joe- dijo Scorpius con una sonrisa de disculpa-. Espero que no vuelva a suceder. ¿Cómo te sentiste en tu primer día?

-Creo que fue emocionante- contestó Rose sonriente y entonces recordó-: gracias por defenderme allá abajo, por cierto.

-No fue nada, en realidad no soporto que la gente se burle de otros- comentó frunciendo el entrecejo.

En ese momento el elevador se detuvo y las puertas se abrieron. Rose fue la primera en salir, encontrándose con que Sam ya la esperaba en la puerta del edificio.

-La oferta sigue en pie, por cierto- susurró Scorpius cerca de su oído para luego desaparecer por el pasillo lateral.

Sin saber por qué, una sonrisa se posó en los labios de Rose, y enseguida fue a alcanzar a Sam para irse juntas.

-¿Qué tal tu primer día con la señorita Greengrass? ¿Es tan mala como todos dicen?- fue lo primero que preguntó Sam una vez fuera de la editorial.

-La verdad no sabría decirte- confesó Rose mirando a ambos lados de la calle antes de cruzar-. Digamos que es agradable a su manera.

-Sí, conozco a personas así, mamá dice que es porque han tenido una vida más dura que una piedra… ¿te dije que de pequeña coleccionaba piedras? Una vez mamá me encontró enterrándolas y me preguntó qué estaba haciendo, yo le dije que las estaba plantando para tener un árbol de piedras y arrojárselas a Luca…

Rose soltó una carcajada.

-¿Por qué querías arrojarle piedras a Luca?

-¿No te conté eso? Éramos vecinos de pequeños y al principio nos llevábamos mal y luego fuimos los mejores amigos, pero después él se mudó a Irlanda y no lo volví a ver hasta la universidad. Pero desde hace tres años apenas estamos juntos. Ya te había contado eso, Rose ¿No me pones atención?

Pero Rose no la estaba escuchando del todo, pues acababa de ver un mensaje en su celular. Era Dominique.

"_Intervención a Molly, ahora mismo en su casa. Trae helado_" decía.

Rose puso los ojos en blanco y guardó el celular en su bolso de nuevo.

-Lo siento, Sam, debo irme por aquí, le haremos otra intervención a Molly.

Sam la miró, extrañada.

-¿No le hicieron la última hace un mes?

-¿Qué puedo decirte? No tiene remedio.

-Está bien, salúdame a tus primas y a Albus cuando lo veas.

-Claro, nos vemos Sam.

Rose se despidió de su amiga con un gesto de la mano y dio la vuelta en la esquina. La casa de Molly no estaba muy lejos de allí, así que lo único que tenía que hacer era detenerse en la heladería que estaba al lado de su edificio, comprar unos cuantos galones de helado de chocolate para todos y fingir que entendía qué le sucedía.

Porque desde que Molly había tenido su primer novio todo había ido de mal en peor.

Rose ya había perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces la habían engañado. Y siempre era lo mismo: Molly sin salir de su habitación en días, con la pijama puesta y viendo películas románticas preguntándose a voz en grito por qué rayos ella no podía tener una historia de amor. Y allí era cuando los primos Weasley entraban: todos los hombres y Dominique le daban su merecido al desgraciado en turno y todas las mujeres pasaban una noche "de chicas" intentando calmar a su prima, diciéndole que los hombres eran unos idiotas. Rose generalmente era la que llevaba el helado y se sentaba a fingir que le importaba la situación amorosa de su prima. Le dolía verla en ese estado, claro que sí, pero no entendía cuál era el punto de sufrir por algo así de tonto.

Aunque la reunión de ese día le había caído de perlas, pues podría hablar con Dominique y Lily para pedirles ayuda con su "problema". Y es que para ella el asunto con Scorpius se había complicado ahora que era la asistente de la señorita Greengrass.

-¡Llegó el helado!- exclamó Rose como saludo cuando Roxanne le abrió la puerta.

El único sonido que Rose alcanzó a escuchar fueron los sollozos de Molly, quien estaba hecha un ovillo en la alfombra de la sala.

-Creo que está mejor que otras veces- comentó Roxanne encogiéndose de hombros, y Rose coincidió. Al menos esta vez Molly no estaba ahogándose en la bañera.

Dos segundos después, alguien más tocó a la puerta. Era Dominique, que tenía algo de sangre salpicada en su playera de "mata-novios" como ella la llamaba, ya que era la que usaba siempre que iban a golpear a alguno de los exnovios de Molly.

-No fuimos tan duros con este- comentó Dominique dejando su mochila sobre la barra de la cocina con descuido-. Nos pidió piedad como mil veces. Parece que ya nos estamos creando fama con todos los hombres de Londres- rió.

Rose la escuchó mientras iba a la alacena a buscar algunos vasos pequeños donde poner el helado para todas. Tomó unas cuantas cucharillas también y comenzó a servir, agregando jarabe de chocolate que Molly siempre guardaba en el refrigerador.

-¡Estoy harta! ¡Renuncio a los hombres ahora mismo!- gimió Molly tomando el helado y limpiándose las lágrimas.

Todas voltearon a verse entre ellas, preguntándose si esta vez sería verdad.

-Lamento haberlas hecho perder su tarde, chicas- se disculpó Molly.

-Nos das unas buenas excusas para juntarnos, cariño- dijo Lily dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda.

-Sólo nos falta la historia de amor de Victorie para que sea una reunión en toda forma- comentó Dominique comiendo su helado con deleite. Siempre que debían hacerle una intervención a Molly, Victorie les contaba su emocionante historia de amor con Teddy, sólo para recordarles a sus primas que no desesperaran porque su príncipe azul podía llegar en cualquier momento con quien menos se lo esperaran-. Llamó ayer, por cierto, me pidió que las saludara a todas y les dijera que regresará en una semana.

-Esa quita hombres- gruñó Roxanne en broma, desquitándose con su helado-. De no ser por ella alguna de nosotras hubiera pescado a Teddy y no tendríamos problemas de hombres. Lástima que no haya más como él en la familia.

Todas soltaron una carcajada.

-La lógica me dice que no seguirían decepcionándose si no siguieran buscando hombres en los mismos lugares con las características de quienes sólo buscan un poco de diversión- comentó Lucy retocándose el maquillaje-. Por eso yo conocí a Henry en la biblioteca.

Rose estaba allí, pero en realidad no escuchaba lo que decían. Estaba cansada, los pies la estaban matando y no entendía (o no quería entender) nada de lo que ellas decían.

-¿Entonces qué?- preguntó Roxanne con su entusiasmo de siempre- ¿Qué película vemos ahora?

-Ya agotamos todas las películas románticas del sitio donde rentan- comentó Dominique con aburrición.

-Bien, nos quedamos sin película y sin historia- gruñó Lucy.

-Yo tengo una historia- dejó escapar Rose.

La reacción que siguió después de haber pronunciado esas palabras, no se la hubiera esperado ni en un millón de años. Al principio no sabía por qué sus primas chillaban emocionadas y daban muchos gritos de "al fin" y luego la abrazaban como si hubiera regresado de la muerte o algo así.

-¿Qué sucede con ustedes? Les dije hace años que dejaran de ver tantas series en la televisión porque pudren el cerebro, he aquí el ejemplo- comentó para nada alegre.

Sus primas la miraron extrañadas, no por lo crudo de su comentario, algo a lo que estaban acostumbradas, sino porque parecía que algo no encajaba allí.

-¿Rose?- preguntó Lily despacio.

-¿Sí?

-¿No dijiste hace un momento que tenías una historia de amor?

-Pues sí, soy escritora, tengo una historia de amor ¿qué tiene eso de malo?

Todas soltaron un suspiro de entendimiento, y Rose al fin unió las piezas del rompecabezas.

-¿Creían que les contaría MI historia de amor?- preguntó casi con asco.

Todas las demás rieron, sin dar su respuesta.

-Entonces cuéntanos tu historia, Rosie- pidió Dominique pestañeando exageradamente.

Con un asentimiento, Rose comenzó a relatarles la historia que había podido concluir gracias a la ayuda de Scorpius. Las chicas estaban emocionadas, y cuando terminó, Molly suspiró, enamorada.

-Creo que acabo de enamorarme de un personaje que Rose inventó- dijo.

Rose rió, negando con la cabeza, divertida.

-Es sólo una historia- dijo.

-Me parece raro que teniendo cero experiencia en el amor hayas escrito algo así- comentó Dominique mirándola con suspicacia.

-Tuve algo de ayuda- dejó escapar Rose, arrepintiéndose al momento.

-¿De quién?

-Yo…- no podía decirles que había sido Scorpius, porque por alguna razón que Rose no alcanzaba a entender, no quería compartirlo con nadie más- Albus ¿quién más?

Por fortuna, la conversación comenzó a desviarse hacia el tema de Albus, pues todas habían oído ya que había vendido su primera pintura y estaban muy felices por él.

Rose agradeció que esa intervención durara tan poco, pues así pudo alcanzar a Dominique cuando salieron.

-¿Necesitas que te lleve, Rose?- Dominique fue la primera en hablar, señalando su auto, que había sido regalo de sus padres por ser su último año en la universidad y cuyo asiento del copiloto estaba siendo ocupado por Lily.

-Claro, gracias- Rose agradeció tener una excusa para hablar a solas con ellas y entró en el asiento trasero.

Los primeros minutos transcurrieron en silencio, pues las tres estaban cansadas de ese día de actividades, pero entonces Rose decidió romper el hielo:

-¿Cómo les va en el colegio?

-Me siento como si fuera directo al matadero cada vez que voy a presentar un examen- respondió Dominique.

Rose asintió, ella había pasado por lo mismo, pero a diferencia de ella, Dominique era todo un cerebro andante.

-¿Y a ti, Lily?

-Igual, supongo, pero sé llevarlo mejor que esta personita de acá que cada vez parece que se le echará a la yugular de quien se atreva a interrumpirla cuando estudia- rió Lily señalando a Dominique con la cabeza.

-Ellos tienen la culpa por hablarme de idioteces cuando tengo que entregar cien problemas de matemáticas en la siguiente clase.

-Eso porque te desvelas leyendo las novelas de Jane Austen- recordó Lily.

-¿Acaso vas a dedicarte a ventilar mis secretos frente a Rose?- rió Dominique, quien veía a Rose por el espejo retrovisor- ¿Cómo te ha ido en la editorial, Rosie? ¿Al fin podremos ver la cara de amargura de tu madre cuando le digas que eres la editora más joven de todos los tiempos?

Rose iba a decirle que el editor más joven de todos los tiempos era Scorpius, pero no lo creyó prudente en ese momento. Así que recordó:

-Pues no, pero hoy me ascendieron a asistente de la señorita Greengrass- dijo orgullosa.

-¿La vieja bruja para la que trabajas?

-Ella misma.

-¿Y qué tal te fue?- preguntó Lily entusiasmada.

-Pues… hay muchas cosas que hacer, pero creo que me estoy adaptando bien- no supo nuevamente por qué, pero el asunto con Scorpius era algo que quería guardarse para ella sola, así que no lo mencionó. Pero eso no significaba que dejaría ir la oportunidad de conseguir el consejo que necesitaba-. Quería pedirles algo, de hecho.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Pues verán, estoy haciendo una historia nueva- comenzó Rose a decir, pues había planeado la mentira desde que estaban con Molly-, pero necesito su opinión.

-¿Nuestra opinión?

-¿Para una historia?

Dominique y Lily se voltearon a ver con suspicacia, y Rose supo que era porque ella nunca le había pedido ayuda a nadie para algo así.

-En realidad les agradecería mucho su ayuda- dijo Rose, pues sabía que adulándolas lo conseguiría-. Ustedes tienen experiencia tratando con chicos y yo no. No creí que la historia tomaría ese rumbo, pero bueno, personajes son personajes.

-¿Así que tu historia involucra una relación hombre-mujer como la que acabas de contarnos hace rato?- preguntó Lily volteando para verla a los ojos.

-¡No!- exclamó Rose de inmediato. Imaginarse a ella y a Scorpius así era ridículo, pero su expresión había hecho que Lily riera pícaramente- Es sólo una disyuntiva que involucra a un hombre y a una mujer, pero no sé cómo reaccionarían los personajes.

Dominique siguió conduciendo por las calles londinenses hasta el lugar donde vivía Rose, donde se detuvieron y se quedaron en silencio mientras Rose esperaba su respuesta.

-Ven el viernes a mi casa- dijo Dominique al fin-. Será pijamada de las tres.

-¡Pijamada!- exclamó Lily emocionada.

-¿Pijamada?

-Sí, el tema de los hombres es extenso, Rosie- afirmó Dominique-. Por eso te enviaré una lista de unas cuantas películas que tienes que ver.

Rose suspiró, resignada y asintió.

-Gracias, chicas, nos vemos el viernes entonces- Rose salió del auto y después las vio partir, perdiéndose al doblar la esquina.

Y al fin pudo soltar todo el aire contenido en sus pulmones ¿en qué se había metido?

Y apenas era miércoles ¿Qué le esperaba el resto de la semana?

**Hola!**

**Espero les haya gustado este capítulo que aparentemente no dice nada, pero me divertí escribiéndolo xD sé que no ha habido mucho Rose/Scorpius en esta historia hasta ahora y cada vez hay más dudas sobre lo que sucederá, pero me estoy tomando mi tiempo para no hacer otra de mis historias apresuradas haha **

**Muchas gracias por todos los alertas, favoritos y sobre todo los reviews que Petite24 y yo amamos leer =D **

**Nos leemos!**


	6. Sólo por hoy, sonríe

Todo lo que no reconozcan salió de la imaginación de Petite24 y Altea Kaur, ya saben de quién es lo importante.

**Sólo por hoy, sonríe.**

Al día siguiente, Rose se levantó sintiéndose relativamente más animada que los días anteriores, pero más temprano también, pues no quería llegar tarde.

Sigilosamente entró al baño para darse una ducha rápida, tratando de no despertar a Albus, quien no se despertaría hasta una hora más tarde. No le sorprendió encontrarse en el espejo un mensaje de él, que se hacía visible gracias al vapor, decía: _"Que tengas un lindo día, te quiere Albus"._ Aún así, Rose sólo lo leyó rápidamente sin hacerle mucho caso y salió del baño envuelta en una toalla para después vestirse apropiadamente, poniendo especial esmero para causarle una mejor impresión a la señorita Greengrass.

Una vez lista, salió del departamento y compró el periódico en el edificio de enfrente, pues no podía estar tranquila en el día sin antes haber leído la situación mundial más reciente, una costumbre que había adquirido de su padre desde muy pequeña.

El viaje en metro fue lo suficientemente largo como para dejarla leer todas las noticias importantes (siempre tiraba a la basura todo lo que tenía que ver con espectáculos y demás tonterías) y analizarlas camino al edificio de la editorial.

Cuando iba a cruzar la puerta de entrada, el sonido de su celular en su bolso llamó su atención. Era un mensaje de Dominique donde le indicaba las películas que debía ver para el día siguiente. Rose suspiró cansada, no sabía si había sido buena idea haberles pedido ayuda a sus primas, pero ya no había vuelta atrás. Esa noche se desvelaría viendo películas.

Una vez dentro de la editorial, Rose no le dirigió ni una sola mirada a la que antes era su sección, sino que siguió directamente al elevador que la llevaría al sexto piso. Como aún era temprano, no había muchas personas aún, así que Rose siguió de paso hasta el final del pasillo y abrió la oficina de la señorita Greengrass con la llave que esta le había entregado el día anterior.

Al entrar, dejó sus cosas perfectamente acomodadas en su escritorio y procedió a comenzar su trabajo, que en ese momento en lo único que consistía era en preparar el café para su jefa. Así que de nuevo salió hacia la sala de descanso, donde una cafetera vacía la esperaba.

-Buenos días- saludó una voz cansada detrás de ella.

Rose se volvió y se encontró con el mismo sujeto que el día antes le había indicado dónde quedaba la oficina de la señorita Greengrass.

-Buenos días- saludó de vuelta, sonriéndole cortésmente y siguiendo con su trabajo.

Parecía que él tampoco era muy conversador, igual que ella.

-Dos de azúcar- dijo el extraño tiempo después, cuando Rose se disponía a preparar el café de la señorita Greengrass.

-¿Disculpa?- preguntó Rose distraída.

-A la señorita Greengrass le gusta su café con dos de azúcar- explicó él sirviéndose del café que Rose acababa de hacer.

-Gracias- musitó Rose agregando una cucharada más de azúcar, después pensando que sería lo más correcto, se presentó-: soy Rose Weasley.

-Lorcan Scamander- contestó él estrechándole la mano con una sonrisa- ¿Eres la nueva asistente de la señorita, cierto?

-Empecé ayer- aclaró Rose sintiéndose orgullosa de sí misma.

-Seguro- rió Lorcan.

-¿Disculpa?- dijo Rose sintiéndose ofendida ¿quién se creía que era ese sujeto que era?

-Nada, nada- siguió riendo el otro-. Lo siento, es que… me parece que ya te conozco, me pareces familiar.

-Sí, tú también a mí- reconoció Rose, pero después le echó un vistazo a su reloj y vio que ya casi era hora de que la señorita Greengrass llegara-. Lo siento, debo irme.

-Claro, espero verte después- dijo Lorcan y Rose ya no le respondió, sino que siguió aprisa por el extenso pasillo, donde se encontró con el siempre sonriente Scorpius.

-¡Hola, Weasley!- saludó Scorpius animado, llevando entre sus brazos una caja de cartón con papeles dentro.

-Buenos días, señor Malfoy- contestó Rose manteniendo su tono profesional.

Scorpius rió y le abrió la puerta de la oficina para que entrara.

-¿Café?- preguntó Rose ofreciéndole una de las tazas que llevaba.

-Gracias- contestó Scorpius tomando la taza con cuidado y dándole un sorbo-. Delicioso- halagó con una sonrisa-. Ahora, le pedí a Daphne que me ayudaras con algo, si no te molesta.

-¿Qué es?- preguntó Rose dudosa.

Como si eso fuera respuesta, Scorpius tomó una de las hojas de papel que iban dentro de la caja y se la mostró.

_Sólo por hoy, sonríe. _

Rose observó a Scorpius más confundida que antes.

-¿Qué se supone que debo de hacer?- preguntó.

Scorpius dejó el letrero en la caja con los demás y comenzó a abrir los cajones de su escritorio.

-¿Recuerdas ayer que Daphne me pidió que me encargara de la separación social aquí mismo en la editorial?- preguntó Scorpius sonriendo triunfante al encontrar la cinta adhesiva en un cajón.

-Sí.

-Bien, pues se me ocurrió que podríamos comenzar por algo simple, como hacer que la gente sonría un poco más porque eso hace sentir mejor a los demás. Instantáneamente cuando alguien te sonríe, haces lo mismo- explicó Scorpius.

-¿Vas a hacer que la gente sonría sólo son leer este letrero que no dice nada?- repeló Rose cruzada de brazos.

Scorpius rió.

-Es como un reflejo, lo lees y no puedes evitar sonreír, te pasó a ti también.

-No es verdad- refunfuñó Rose con el ceño fruncido.

Scorpius negó con la cabeza sonriendo y le indicó que lo siguiera afuera.

-Los pondremos por todos lados en todos los pisos ¿me ayudas a pegarlos?

Rose asintió y tomó algunos de los letreros, observó que Scorpius los colocaba en las puertas de todas las oficinas y en algunas paredes, así que lo imitó.

Como ya era hora de que todos llegaran, la mayoría se le quedaba viendo a las cuatro palabras escritas en esas simples hojas de colorido papel. Rose se sorprendió al notar que cuando los leían, las personas sonreían. Al darse cuenta de esto, de inmediato dirigió su vista a Scorpius, quien le dirigió una sonrisa triunfante.

Rose tuvo que tragarse sus palabras nuevamente.

Así fue por todos los pisos del edificio, y el resultado seguía siendo el mismo: las personas sonreían.

-¿Por qué no simplemente escribiste "sonríe"?- preguntó Rose cuando bajaban la escalera hacia el segundo piso.

-Es más simple ponerse una meta así por sólo un día, por lo que luego no tienes que pensar en el "tengo que hacer esto por el resto de mi vida". Que sea sólo un día lo hace menos forzado.

A Rose no le gustaba esa sensación de no tener la razón siempre, pero parecía que Scorpius no lo notaba.

Al llegar al segundo piso al fin, Rose se encontró con la cara amargada de Richard Henderson al verla; era el sujeto gracias al cual, de manera indirecta, había conseguido su nuevo puesto. Rose le dirigió una sonrisita de suficiencia y siguió pegando los letreros al lado de Scorpius.

-¿Tuviste que dormir con él por el empleo?- dijo una voz venenosa a su oído.

Rose sintió que la sangre le hervía de rabia y volteó bruscamente, quedando de cara a Richard.

-Lee el letrero, Henderson- dijo Rose fingiendo una sonrisa, poniéndole la hoja de papel de colores en la cara-. Deja de amargarte sólo porque una secretaria es mejor que tú y la señorita Greengrass me lo pidió específicamente a mí. Sé que tú habrías dormido con el señor Malfoy de haber podido, pero no es mi estilo… idiota- escupió Rose entornando los ojos.

Richard claramente la hubiera golpeado de haber podido, pero no era tonto, sabía que Scorpius estaba cerca.

-Ya terminamos aquí, Weasley, vamos abajo y regresamos a la oficina- dijo Scorpius de buen humor, llegando hasta ella.

Rose le dirigió una última sonrisa fingida a Richard y siguió a Scorpius hasta la escalera.

-Sólo para que quede claro, yo no dormiría con él aunque me rogara, no es mi tipo- dijo Scorpius divertido cuando bajaban.

Rose no recordaba haberse puesto más roja que en ese momento.

-¿Tú…?

-Sí, lo escuché- dijo Scorpius despreocupado.

-Yo…-Rose sentía la legua trabada, no sabía qué decir exactamente- lo sien…

-No pasa nada, Rose- rió Scorpius-. Pero avísame si sigue molestándote, puedo despedirlo antes de que abra la boca. Porque supongo que te estaba molestando ¿cierto?

Rose asintió en silencio, sin despegar la mirada del piso ¿por qué él siempre lograba hacerla sentir avergonzada?

-¡Rose!- exclamaron varias voces al verla entrar a los cubículos del primer piso.

Sus antiguos compañeros le dirigieron miradas felices y pícaras al verla entrar con Scorpius. Rose sonrió involuntariamente, ciertamente extrañaba trabajar entre todo ese alboroto y sentirse parte del equipo, y eso que sólo llevaba desde la tarde del día anterior sin poner un pie en ese lugar. Le echó un vistazo a su antiguo cubículo, que ya estaba siendo ocupado por una chica nueva de aspecto asustadizo.

Antes de que Rose pudiera contestar, se vio envuelta entre los estrujadores brazos de Sam.

-¿Aún tienes alma?- le preguntó Sam en voz baja como saludo.

Rose no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada, como siempre que salían a flote algunos de los comentarios característicos de Sam.

-Creo que sí- contestó Rose cantarina. La verdad era que a quien más extrañaba en la oficina era a Sam.

-¿Necesitan ayuda con eso?- preguntó Sam señalando la caja que Scorpius cargaba.

-No, Sam, gracias, está bien- respondió Scorpius con su usual sonrisa, pero Sam no le hizo caso y siguió a Rose por el lugar, ayudándole.

-Hoy iremos Anabeth y yo a ver los vestidos de novia- dijo Sam sonriente-, y como mi dama de honor tienes que venir.

Rose se quedó estática en su sitio. No podía ir, le había dicho a Dominique que vería la lista de películas que le había enviado esa mañana.

-Lo siento, Sam ¿no podemos ir otro día?- pidió Rose con una culpable sonrisa.

-Está bien- respondió Sam con una sonrisa forzada que Rose no notó, porque justo acababa de dirigir la vista hacia Scorpius, que estaba siendo engatusado por las garras de Adriana, quien no dejaba de preguntarle sobre los letreros, poniendo su mejor sonrisa ofrecida.

-Listo, señor Malfoy- anunció Rose llegando hasta él- ¿Necesita ayuda con algo más?

-No, Weasley, volvamos a la oficina- contestó Scorpius de buen humor, despidiéndose de todos.

Mientras iban en el elevador, Rose no pudo evitar notar un dolor en la boca de su estómago.

Pero ya no tuvo tiempo de pensar en nada más, pues en cuanto cruzó la puerta de la oficina de la señorita Greengrass, ésta la bombardeó con indicaciones sobre lo que haría en el día y Rose puso manos a la obra a toda prisa. Había tanto que hacer por los más próximos lanzamientos de libros que las horas de comer de Rose se redujeron a una pobre media hora en la que apenas había tenido tiempo de conseguir alimento.

Scorpius se había marchado cerca de las tres de la tarde, por lo que la señorita Greengrass se había ensañado con Rose y la había hecho trabajar aún más. Pero Rose no se dejaba vencer y se esforzaba al cien por ciento de su capacidad para hacer todo a la perfección y que su jefa no se arrepintiera de haberla contratado.

Al final de la jornada, Rose estaba exhausta, pero tenía en mente que aún debía ir a la tienda de videos a conseguir las películas que Dominique le había pedido que viera para el día siguiente en la noche. Por suerte sólo eran dos y no se desvelaría tanto.

Una vez en su departamento, Rose entró en su habitación para ponerse su pijama y ver "He's just not that into you" y "The vow" mientras comía de su helado favorito. Cuando comenzaba a quedarse dormida, escuchó que Albus llegaba, pues los goznes de la puerta seguían rechinando horriblemente. Aún con los ojos cerrados, escuchó a su primo entrar en su habitación, quitarle la computadora y colocarla en la mesita de noche para después arroparla con cuidado y apagar la luz de la habitación.

Rose se quedó dormida un instante después de escuchar los pasos de su primo alejarse, sucumbiendo al cansancio.

Cuando Rose entró a la editorial al día siguiente, aún indignada por lo que había visto en la película "He's just not that into you", sintió que había algo diferente en el ambiente, a pesar de que sólo había pocas personas.

-Creo que a todos les afectaron los letreros de ayer- comentó Lorcan cuando Rose llegó a la sala de descanso, donde un café recién hecho la esperaba en la cafetera.

-¿Crees que les hicieron caso?- preguntó Rose sorprendida, cuidando de no quemarse cuando vertía el café en la taza de la señorita Greengrass.

-Eso me pareció. Yo mismo no recuerdo haber sonreído tanto en un solo día- contestó Lorcan sincero-. Y se sintió mejor, en realidad.

Rose le dirigió una sonrisa apagada y continuó sirviendo el azúcar en las tazas.

-Te notas muy cansada ¿mucho trabajo?- observó Lorcan atento.

-Las nuevas publicaciones vuelven locos a todos- respondió Rose, sintiendo que ese sujeto le era familiar de algún lado, pero aún no podía averiguar de dónde.

Camino a la oficina de su jefa, Rose notó que los letreros del día anterior seguían en su lugar, y no pudo evitar sonreír al leer uno de ellos. Cuando entró, seguía con la sonrisa en la cara.

-Espero que ese humor te dure todo el día, Weasley- se burló la señorita Greengrass al verla-, lo necesitarás con todo lo que tienes que hacer.

Y ciertamente fue un día terriblemente pesado que terminó hasta las nueve de la noche. Rose salió de la oficina casi corriendo para ir a encontrarse con sus primas, lo que no esperaba al salir del edificio fue ver a…

-¿Louis?- preguntó Rose sorprendida de ver a su primo, con grandes ojeras y sin embargo no dejaba de verse guapo, con su lacio cabello rubio cayendo con elegancia sobre sus ojos, alto, de espalda ancha, siempre levantando suspiros a donde fuera. Parecía que llevaba un buen rato allí, como si la estuviera esperando.

-Hola, Rose- dijo su primo tímidamente.

-Hola- lo saludó Rose confundida, dándole un beso en la mejilla- ¿qué haces aquí?

-Yo… pasaba por aquí- contestó él tragando saliva fuertemente- ¿tienes prisa?

-Lo cierto es que Dominique y Lily me están esperando desde hace un rato- contestó Rose buscando su tarjeta del metro en su bolso, sin mirarlo.

-Oh, bien- dijo Louis con la mirada apagada-. Entonces supongo que nos veremos luego- terminó haciendo un intento por sonreír, que Rose no notó.

-Claro, Louis, hasta pronto- se despidió Rose yendo a toda prisa, sin darse cuenta de la mirada de desesperación de su primo.

Cuando llegó al departamento de Dominique sus primas ya la esperaban con sus pijamas puestas y una pizza junto con una gran dotación de golosinas en la mesita frente al televisor.

-¿Viste las películas?- preguntó Lily mientras servía la pizza.

-Sí, pero no me gustaron nada- contestó Rose arrugando la nariz, dejando su bolso en un rincón.

Dominique y Lily rieron.

-Ven, te prestaré un pijama- dijo Dominique haciéndole señas para que la siguiera a su habitación. Rose no pudo evitar sentir envidia al ver su pulcro departamento, comparándolo con el suyo a cada paso.

-¿Qué tal la semana en la universidad?- preguntó Rose distraída, a su prima.

Dominique se echó a reír.

-Es verano, Rose ¿recuerdas?

Rose se sonrojó, lo había olvidado.

-Eres una distraída, con razón me pareció raro que me lo preguntaras ayer, pero bueno…

Dominique salió de la habitación aún riendo, y una vez que se cambió, Rose regresó a la sala, donde sus primas estaban cada una sentada en un cómodo puf, dejándole uno a ella.

-¿Qué se supone que debería haber aprendido de esas películas?- preguntó curiosa, dándole un mordisco a su pizza.

-"He's just not that into you" refleja todo lo que sabemos de los hombres, su lado oscuro- comenzó Lily poniendo voz de misterio-, que desgraciadamente es el único que Molly conoce…

-Si son tan malos no sé por qué la gente busca casarse y eso- dejó escapar Rose.

-Porque tenemos el otro ejemplo, "The vow", una linda historia real que refleja que el amor sí existe- explicó Dominique-. Son dos caras de la misma moneda, Rosie, pero no podemos irnos a los extremos. Los hombres pueden ser terribles, pero también buenos.

-Debí haberte grabado diciendo eso- rió Lily fuertemente-¡James se burlaría de ti por décadas!

Dominique le sacó la lengua y prosiguió:

-El punto es, querida prima, que los hombres son humanos, igual que las mujeres, lo que nos hace diferentes es lo mismo que nos complementa. Por eso es que creo que siempre nos buscamos uno al otro.

Rose analizó esa reflexión un momento, pensando seriamente que ese no era su caso. Ella nunca se enamoraría.

-Antes de eso, Dom- cortó Lily dirigiéndole una mirada de advertencia a su prima- ¿De qué trata tu historia, Rosie?

Rose recordó que les había dicho a sus primas que la razón por las que las necesitaba era que no sabía cómo hacer reaccionar a los personajes de una historia que estaba haciendo. Tenía que cambiar muchas cosas, pero el contexto era el mismo. Y sin más reparos para que no sospecharan que era ella misma a la que se refería la dichosa historia, les contó lo esencial.

-¡Es tan lindo!- chilló Lily- ¡Apuesto lo que quieras a que él la ama!

Rose se echó a reír.

-Es su jefe, claro que no la ama. Sólo quiere ser su amigo- aclaró.

Dominique y Lily se echaron a reír a carcajadas.

-No es posible- dijo Dominique sin parar de reír-. Los hombres sólo buscan una cosa de esa frasecita.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Rose inocentemente.

Dominique hizo un gesto grosero con las manos que Rose había visto hacer a sus primos varias veces, así que se puso roja como tomate.

-Mi personaje no quiere ser amigo del otro personaje sólo por sexo- dijo acalorada. No podía ser posible que Scorpius… ¿O sí?

-Hay que reconocer que no todos son iguales- admitió Lily.

-¿Entonces cómo creen que deberían reaccionar ambos personajes?- preguntó Rose expectante- ¿Ella debería aceptar ser su amiga?

Se sintió algo frustrada cuando Dominique se echó a reír, terminando en el suelo tratando de recuperar el aliento.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-No te ofendas, prima, pero es la peor historia que has escrito nunca- dijo Dominique sentándose propiamente.

-¿Disculpa?- Rose se cruzó de brazos, ofendida.

-Sí, quiero decir que tus personajes son algo… tontos. Es decir, él me cae muy bien, es divertido y simpático, pero ella es demasiado arisca y piensa demasiado ¿qué le cuesta decirle "sí, seamos amigos"? nunca está de más tener otro amigo ¿qué importa si es su jefe?

Rose se lo pensó un momento, pero su terquedad no le permitía admitir en voz alta que Dominique tenía razón, se estaba portando como una idiota. Sólo había un problema.

-¿Y si algo sale mal? ¿Y si ella nunca ha sabido mantener una amistad y la de ellos fracasa y ella abandona su sueño por eso?

-No creo que suceda- dijo Lily de inmediato.

-Él parece ser alguien paciente- completó Dominique-. Yo digo que escribas de inmediato que ella consigue su dirección y va a visitarlo de sorpresa para decirle que sí.

-¡Y luego pasan todo el día hablando y conociéndose! ¡Eso sería genial!- agregó Lily con una sonrisa soñadora.

A Rose no le quedó más remedio que asentir con la cabeza y seguir comiendo. Ya estaba, le diría que sí al trato de Scorpius. No se echaría para atrás.

-Pero si a tus personajes se les ocurre enamorarse…- siguió Lily intercambiando una mirada con Dominique.

-No creo que eso suceda, no escribo historias de amor- dijo Rose cruzada de brazos, negándose a creer algo así.

-Pero tú lo dijiste, personajes son personajes- debatió Dominique.

-Pero…

-Quizás hay unos síntomas del enamoramiento que debas de saber, sólo por si acaso- cortó Dominique.

-Bien, las escucho- dijo Rose a regañadientes.

-Bien, estos son algunos de los síntomas- dijo Lily enumerando con los dedos como si se los supiera de memoria-: lo extrañas a todas horas, piensas en él en todo momento, cuando te toca incluso por accidente te sientes en las nubes, tu corazón se acelera, te sientes que das de brincos cuando escuchas su voz…

-… te sientes feliz si él es feliz, digamos que te vuelves idiota completamente y literalmente te das de golpes con las paredes por distraída, todo te lo recuerda- concluyó Dominique.

-Gracias, chicas, lo tendré en cuenta- dijo Rose dirigiéndoles una sonrisa, recordando el "sólo por hoy, sonríe", a pesar de que esa había sido una conversación con la que perdería el tiempo.

Ella no se enamoraría de Scorpius ni en un millón de años, así que los consejos con los hombres que sus primas insistieron en seguirle diciendo no le servirían de nada.

**R&S**

El sonido de un celular hizo dar un brinco a Rose, haciendo que cayera del sofá. Pudo escuchar la voz adormilada de Dominique hablando desde su habitación pausadamente. Si no estuviera tan cansada seguramente ya habría ido a su dormitorio a golpearla con un par de almohadas por haberla despertado.

-Rose, es Albus, quiere hablar contigo- dijo Dominique más dormida que despierta, dejándole su celular a Rose.

Rose volteó hacia las ventanas, notando que aún estaba oscuro. El reloj del celular de su prima marcaba las tres de la mañana.

-¿Hola?

-¿Dónde rayos has estado, Rose Weasley?- vociferó Albus del otro lado del auricular.

-¿Quieres calmarte? Sólo estaba con Dom y…

-¿Calmarme? ¿Qué crees que se siente volver a casa en la madrugada y encontrarte con que tu prima no está porque posiblemente le sucedió algo cuando regresaba del trabajo?

-No exageres- dijo Rose enojada-. No tengo que decirte todo lo que hago, Albus.

-No, pero sería al menos considerado de tu parte decirme que no estarás para dejar de preocuparme- contestó Albus con rencor-. Estaba a punto de llamar a tus padres.

-¡Ni se te ocurra!- exclamó Rose levantándose del sofá de un brinco. La mención de sus padres siempre lograba alterarla- ¡Si haces eso alguna vez dejo de hablarte toda mi vida!

-¡Haz lo que quieras, entonces!

Albus había colgado antes de que a Rose se le ocurriera algo más que decir.

-¿No crees que te pasaste un poco?- la regañó Dominique cruzada de brazos, bien despierta ahora.

-No tenía derecho a…

-Se preocupa por ti, siempre lo ha hecho, todos lo hacemos.

Rose no dijo nada más, sólo regresó a dormir, esperando que Dominique se fuera, y lo hizo, dando un portazo, que Rose adjudicó a la molestia por haber sido despertada.

**Hola!**

**¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Muajaja sé que están ansiosas por que suceda algo más entre Rose y Scorpius, como muchas me han dicho ya, pero es necesario para la historia que todo pase así. Y es mi gran reto, créanme. **

**¿Les gustaría aceptar la frase de "Sólo por hoy, sonríe"? viene con un Scorpius en cada sonrisa =D**

**He decidido dejarles un pequeñísimo adelanto del siguiente capítulo en cada nota de autor final, así que…**

_Rose estaba por tocar la puerta que tenía el número siete de plata, pero a último momento bajó la mano y se fue caminando por el pasillo. Era ridículo, no era posible que estuviera allí, buscándolo en su casa cuando ni siquiera estaba invitada. No importaba qué había dicho Dominique, era ridículo. _

**Nos leemos!**


	7. Placer culpable

Todo lo que no reconozcan salió de la imaginación de Petite24 y Altea Kaur, los personajes principales y demás que les suene familiar, es de Rowling.

**Placer culpable.**

Rose estaba por tocar la puerta que tenía el número siete de plata, pero a último momento bajó la mano y se fue caminando por el pasillo. Era ridículo, no era posible que estuviera allí, buscándolo en su casa cuando ni siquiera estaba invitada. No importaba qué había dicho Dominique, era ridículo.

Y es que desde que Rose había regresado a su departamento a la mañana siguiente de la pijamada con Lily y Dominique, las palabras de la última no habían dejado de darle vueltas en la cabeza…

_Yo digo que escribas de inmediato que ella consigue su dirección y va a visitarlo de sorpresa para decirle que sí. _

Pero ella ya conocía su dirección, pues la había escrito muchas veces los últimos días por muchos de los trámites de la editorial. Y ahora se la sabía de memoria.

Ni siquiera estaba segura de cómo había llegado hasta allí.

No estaba acostumbrada a pedir consejos, por lo que ese acto era más que desesperado. Sin más, Rose se dio por vencida, reprochándose mil veces por ese acto impulsivo y tonto, y comenzó a caminar por el largo pasillo hasta que escuchó una voz llamándola:

-¡Rose!- era Scorpius, que venía hacia ella para alcanzarla.

Rose se puso más roja de lo que había recordado alguna vez, sólo quería que se la tragara la tierra. Lo había molestado en su casa, seguramente descansaba luego de largas horas de trabajo, si no ¿por qué otra razón llevaría pantuflas en lugar de zapatos?

-Ho… hola- fue el único sonido que pudo emitir.

Scorpius le sonrió abiertamente y explicó:

-El portero me avisó que una mujer pelirroja me buscaba, supuse que eras tú porque conozco muy pocas pelirrojas.

Rose nunca se había sentido tan avergonzada, como si hubiera hecho algo realmente malo.

-Lo siento, no debí venir- dijo entrecertadamente.

-¿De qué hablas?- se extrañó Scorpius.

-Bueno, es tu casa, yo no tenía derecho a…

Scorpius se puso serio, pero en sus ojos resaltaba una chispa de diversión.

-Te preocupas demasiado, Rose. Mis amigos siempre me visitan, me agrada la compañía.

Rose frunció el ceño.

-¿Cómo supiste que venía a decirte que aceptaba ser tu amiga?

-¿Entonces sí vienes a eso?- fue su respuesta, alegre y entusiasmada.

-Pues… sí, eso creo- admitió ¿por qué cuando estaba con él se volvía tan blandengue?

Scorpius soltó un "¡sí!" de felicidad y comenzó a bailar una danza extraña por todo el pasillo.

-Puede que me arrepienta- murmuró Rose para sí, pero pareció que Scorpius la había escuchado y soltó una carcajada.

-Lo siento, Clarice dice que debo dejar de hacer eso- dijo alegremente, aunque sonrojado.

Rose intentó sonreír, pero no podía.

-Ven, no hay que quedarnos en el pasillo- siguió Scorpius haciéndole una seña para que lo siguiera dentro del departamento-. Llegaste justo para atraparme con mi placer culpable- comentó riendo, señalando una mesa de madera en el comedor, donde un gran trozo de pastel de chocolate y un vaso de cristal con leche fría estaban dispuestos.

-No quería molestarte, en serio, ya debo irme- comenzó a decir Rose, pero Scorpius la interrumpió.

-Mis amigos nunca me molestan en nada- repitió-. Quédate un rato. Conociéndote seguramente querrás que hablemos de los parámetros de nuestra amistad y… no puedes decirle que no a ser la primera en saber los lineamientos del "Concurso Greengrass".

-¿Concurso Greengrass?- preguntó Rose confundida.

-Y yo que creía que me habías puesto atención en la junta- bromeó Scorpius-. El concurso en el que participarán todos los de la editorial.

Rose se sonrojó nuevamente, lo había olvidado por completo. Ahora sabía por qué Sam le había dicho que no se haría más el reto de la semana; obviamente nadie se arriesgaría a que les copiaran su trabajo para el concurso.

Scorpius rió nuevamente y se dirigió a la cocina, donde comenzó a sacar un plato y un vaso de cristal de la alacena y un tenedor de un cajón. Después fue a la nevera y sacó un cartón con leche.

-Creo que te preocupas demasiado, Rose, en serio. A cualquiera se le puede olvidar algo del trabajo… a cualquiera se le puede olvidar algo- se corrigió.

-Sí, pero odio que me suceda- comentó Rose apática.

-Creo que a todos, pero eso nos ayuda a soñar despiertos de vez en cuando ¿no crees? ¿qué? ¿qué haces allí parada? Ponte cómoda, en un momento voy.

Rose entonces se sintió regañada nuevamente. Suspiró resignada, a pesar de haberlo pensado mucho, no había analizado todas las posibilidades cuando aceptó ser su amiga. El sujeto estaba loco, de eso estaba segura, pero no sabía hasta dónde llegaba su locura. A pesar de eso, debía admitir que tenía buen gusto. El departamento era luminoso y agradable, había fotografías muy buenas en marcos de madera, una pintura al óleo de un atardecer, los muebles estaban bien dispuestos. Todo en sí era agradable.

-¿Te gusta? Una amiga mía me ayudó a decorar hace poco. Tiene más olfato para este tipo de cosas que yo- rió Scorpius.

-Mejor que mi departamento sí es- comentó Rose con envidia, pero a Scorpius pareció no importarle.

-Albus ya me había dicho que lo detestas. A él le gusta mucho, y yo creo que es muy… pintoresco.

-¿Has estado en mi departamento?- se sorprendió Rose escandalizada, sintiéndose acosada de repente ¿acaso la estaba espiando mientras dormía o algo así?

-Una vez Albus me llevó para ver sus pinturas, le compré una, por cierto.

-¿Fuiste tú?- preguntó Rose extrañada. Tenía el vago recuerdo de que su primo le había dicho que había vendido uno de sus cuadros, pero no pudo recordar exactamente cuándo o cuál.

-Te dije que creo que Albus tiene potencial. Ahora ¿me acompañas?- preguntó Scorpius señalando otro trozo del suculento pastel de chocolate en el sitio libre frente a él.

Rose se ruborizó nuevamente. La verdad era que se moría de hambre, pero no quería causarle más molestias.

-Anda, ya te he dicho que no muerdo- rió Scorpius nuevamente-. Además me harías un favor, si como más pastel parecerá que estoy en dieta de engorda…

Rose no pudo evitar reír y, sin saber exactamente por qué accedía, se sentó frente a él, y se llevó un trozo de pastel a la boca.

Oh, por Dios.

Estaba delicioso.

En serio _delicioso_.

Nunca había probado algo así. Incluso se atrevería a decir que era mejor que el de la abuela Molly, y eso ya era decir mucho.

-¿Te gustó?- preguntó Scorpius expectante.

Rose sólo pudo asentir con la cabeza. No recordaba haberse sentido así de maravillada antes.

-¿Dónde lo conseguiste?- preguntó Rose poco después, imaginándose que, con todo el dinero que tenía, quizás lo había mandado traer de Suiza o algo así.

-Pues… directamente de reposterías Malfoy- respondió un tanto ruborizado, pasándose una mano por el cabello, despeinándolo un poco.

-¿Qué?

-Yo lo hice hace unas horas- aclaró.

Rose lo miró sorprendida.

-¿Es en serio?

-No suelo mentir.

Rose lo miró entornando los ojos.

-¡Es en serio! Creí que ya habíamos aclarado que no te mentí, sólo… no te conté toda la verdad que aparentemente era muy importante para ti- carraspeó, como intentando desaparecer el momento incómodo y dijo-. Pero en serio, yo lo hice, así que siempre que quieras puedes usarme para abastecerte de pastel.

Rose no pudo evitar reír nuevamente ¿qué le sucedía? ella no era así… ¿o sí?

-No creo que quieras ofrecerme eso, los Weasley tenemos el apetito de un elefante, si no pregúntaselo a mi abuela, cada vez que vamos a las reuniones de los domingos hace comida como si fuera a alimentar a todo un pelotón…

Scorpius rió nuevamente ¿qué acaso reía por todo? Parecía que no era de los que pensaba mucho lo que haría después, y no sabía si eso le agradaba o no.

-¿Tienes una familia muy grande?

Rose asintió.

-Somos bastantes, de hecho. Mi papá tan solo tiene cinco hermanos y una hermana, a eso sumados sus respectivas esposas y esposo, junto con sus hijos y los hijos de sus hijos; aunque hasta ahora sólo Victorie está casada. Mis primos son muy agradables, el problema a veces son nuestros padres…

Rose se sorprendió de nuevo hablando sobre su familia con tal normalidad que parecía que hablaba con un viejo amigo… o quizás así se sentiría, pues no podría saberlo en realidad porque no tenía ningún amigo de más de dos o tres años de conocer.

-Eso debe ser genial, tener muchas personas a quienes acudir, las fiestas familiares… en mi familia sólo somos mis padres, mi tía Daphne y yo- comentó Scorpius.

-No es genial que se metan en tu vida a cada rato- aseguró Rose pensando en sus padres-. La verdad te envidio un poco. Tus padres te apoyan, no tienes quien interfiera en tus planes.

-Nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde- aseguró Scorpius-. Deberías estar agradecida con tu familia. Si a veces interfieren es porque te quieren.

Rose no dijo nada. Pero estaba segura de que su madre no coincidiría con Scorpius acerca de eso.

-Veo que… estás algo incómoda- comenzó a decir Scorpius y Rose no podría estar más de acuerdo- ¿qué te parece si hablamos de los parámetros de nuestra amistad? Hay que dejar todo claro.

-Me parece bien- afirmó Rose. Al fin algo en lo que era buena, los planes.

-¿Tienes alguna idea?

-Algunas- "_mentirosa_" dijo una vocecita en su cabeza, recordándole que no había dejado de pensar en eso las últimas horas.

-Te escucho.

-Bien- comenzó Rose, pensando por dónde comenzar-, primero que nada nadie debe de saberlo, ni siquiera Albus. Por lo que en la oficina no se puede hacer mención a esto ¿de acuerdo?

-Comprendo y lo acepto ¿puedo hacer una sugerencia?

-Claro.

-Tengamos algo así como una clave.

-¿Clave para qué?

Scorpius se encogió de hombros.

-No lo sé… si quieres hablarme de algo o yo a ti y estamos en el trabajo decimos algo así como… "la mula cruza el charco" y luego le preguntas a mi tía si quiere más café y después yo salgo también- terminó feliz por su hazaña.

Rose no pudo evitar reír.

-¿La mula cruza el charco?

Scorpius rió con ella y dijo.

-No me culpes, fue lo primero que se me ocurrió.

-¿Por qué no simplemente te pregunto si quieres café si necesito decirte algo o tú me pides café si quieres decirme algo?

-Eso tiene más sentido- rió Scorpius.

-Bien, me parece buena idea, porque no quiero que la señorita Greengrass crea que me aprovecho de la situación. Fui muy afortunada con que me eligiera para ser su nueva asistente y no quiero echarlo a perder.

-¿Y cómo será esto? ¿Nunca le diremos a nadie que somos amigos?

-Creo que es lo mejor, al menos por el momento- confirmó Rose. Lo cierto era que estaba nerviosa, pues como le había dicho en otras palabras a sus primas la noche anterior, no estaba acostumbrada a tener amigos y sus amistades siempre terminaban en desastre.

Rose se lo pensó otro momento, pero sólo encontró algo más que agregar:

-Y dejarás de mentirme.

Scorpius puso los ojos en blanco.

-Bien, _dejaré de mentirte_- rió.

-Entonces acepto.

-Y a mí me alegra que aceptes- dijo Scorpius con una gran sonrisa.

Rose se sentía como si estuviera cerrando algún trato importante. No solían sucederle situaciones por ese estilo. Generalmente sólo conocía personas por ser amigos de su familia, por lo que Scorpius también llamaba bastante su atención. Había dejado de pensar en su objetivo de hacerle ver a su madre que estaba equivocada, ahora sólo podía pensar en qué sucedería después. Su corazón palpitaba más rápido de lo común debido a la emoción, o eso creía Rose.

-Cuéntame más de ti- pidió Scorpius unos segundos después.

-¿Qué te gustaría saber?- preguntó Rose dejando el tenedor sobre el plato.

-¿Cuál es tu color favorito?

-¿En serio? ¿Es lo que quieres preguntarme?- Rose se sorprendió por la pregunta, ya que era demasiado trillada y poco informativa.

Scorpius se encogió de hombros, divertido.

-Bien, es el azul ¿Y el tuyo?

-Todos ¿Comida favorita?

-Pastel de chocolate- dijo señalando su plato ahora vacío, haciendo sonreír a Scorpius.

-Ese es un postre ¿cuál es tu comida favorita?

Rose bufó.

-Lasaña ¿y la tuya?

-Curiosamente es la misma. Y, te lo preguntes o no, mi postre favorito es el helado de limón. Ahora ¿cuál es tu libro favorito?

-La Divina Comedia ¿El tuyo?

-¿Soy yo o me estás robando mis preguntas?

-No se me ocurre nada qué preguntar- dijo Rose a modo de disculpa.

-Bien. Veamos, mi libro favorito… El secreto de Adán.

-Nunca lo había escuchado ¿de qué es?

-Pues habla de la Atlántida, del ADN y cosas por el estilo.

-¿La Atlántida?- se burló Rose.

-Sí, la Atlántida. Mis creencias son del tipo _New Age_- comentó despreocupado.

Rose observó que llevaba colgada una piedra que parecía un cuarzo color violeta ¿cuánto tiempo lo había llevado y ella no se había dado cuenta? Había visto ya a mucha gente con cosas como esas, y ahora sabía por qué le parecía loco el sujeto frente a ella…

-Así que eres una de esas personas…- comentó Scorpius viéndola suspicaz.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?- preguntó ceñuda.

-Ya sabes, de las escépticas.

-Siempre me enseñaron a ver los hechos, es todo- dijo Rose un tanto ofendida.

-Lo siento, no quería insultarte- se disculpó Scorpius.

Rose se encogió de hombros, sin sentirse nada ofendida. Por si las dudas, decidió cambiar de tema.

-Se me acaba de ocurrir una ¿vives solo?

-A veces sí, a veces son Lucy, pero no siempre- contestó quitándole importancia.

Rose estaba a punto de preguntar quién era la tal Lucy, pero sintió que podía pasarse de la raya.

-Dime una característica tuya- siguió Scorpius.

Rose se lo pensó un momento y respondió:

-Soy muy terca.

-Bueno, yo no puedo decir mentiras.

Rose rió sarcásticamente.

-¿Es en serio?

-Muy en serio. No me gusta que me mientan, por eso no lo hago.

Sorprendentemente, Rose sentía que podía bajar la guardia y relajarse cuando estaba con él. Era extraño, ya que prácticamente no lo conocía y eso nunca le había sucedido con nadie, pero si era verdad que no mentía, quizás sí era alguien en quien se pudiera confiar.

-Entonces ¿qué te gusta hacer en tu tiempo libre?- siguió Scorpius.

-Escribir.

-¿Aparte de eso?

-No lo sé… ¿leer?

-Está bien, pero ¿algo que no involucre tu trabajo?

-Mi trabajo es mi vida.

Scorpius no insistió más, pero en su rostro había una mirada que Rose no podía identificar.

-¿Dónde aprendiste a cocinar así?- preguntó Rose haciendo alusión a la rebanada de pastel que ahora ya sólo era un recuerdo.

-Pues… cuando estaba de viaje tenía que ganar dinero para sobrevivir, así que generalmente trabajaba como cocinero y aprendí mucho. Eso y que a mi padre siempre le gustó la cocina, dice que tuvo que aprender porque mamá es bastante mala cocinando- rió.

Rose se sorprendió. No había imaginado que Scorpius había trabajado en otra cosa que no fuera la editorial de su familia, pues ¿no se suponía que ya tenía suficiente dinero? De todos modos no dijo nada, no quería parecer entrometida.

Después de un rato más de preguntas y respuestas, Rose decidió que ya era hora de retirarse.

-¿Segura que no quieres ver lo del "concurso Greengrass"?- preguntó Scorpius por enésima vez.

-Segura- afirmó Rose disimulando que se moría de ganas por verlo-, eso me daría ventaja sobre los demás ¿no crees?

-Si tú lo dices…

Rose se levantó de la silla y le dio las gracias a Scorpius por haberla recibido.

-No fue nada, regresa cuando quieras- sonrió Scorpius acompañándola a la puerta.

Cuando Rose ya se encontraba en la calle caminando para entrar en la estación de metro más cercano, una radiante sonrisa se posaba en su rostro, sintiendo que ya nada podría salir mal.

**Hola! Aquí les dejo el capítulo, un día antes de lo esperado en agradecimiento a las lindas personitas que han dejado sus comentarios xD**

**Esperamos les haya gustado. Al fin el momento tan esperado Rose/Scorpius, que aunque no fuera de amor, marcará un punto demasiado importante en la historia. **

**El libro que menciona Scorpius, El secreto de Adán, yo lo leí y me pareció fantástico! Explica montones de cosas que la humanidad se ha preguntado desde siempre. Si tienen la oportunidad de leerlo, se los recomiendo mucho, está en forma de novela, pero todos sus datos están documentados xD **

**En fin, sin más, me despido no sin antes desearles la mejor de las semanas! Petite24 y yo ya entramos a clases el lunes, así que deséenos suerte!**

**Besos!**


	8. Sólo por hoy, relájate

**Hola! Infinitas _gracias_ por todos los reviews en el capítulo anterior, Ximena y yo amamos leer todos sus comentarios =D **

Para Julietaa

**Sólo por hoy, relájate. **

Como ya era costumbre, Rose entró esa mañana a la sala de descanso del sexto piso para preparar el café de la señorita Greengrass y de Scorpius, si es que aparecía temprano. Y como era ya casi como un ritual, se encontró con Lorcan Scamander casi al mismo tiempo que entraba.

-¿Qué tal tu fin de semana, Rose?- preguntó él con una sonrisa cansada.

-Bastante bien en realidad- contestó Rose recordando la larga plática que había mantenido con Scorpius ese mismo sábado. El simple recuerdo la hacía sonreír sin tener idea de por qué- ¿qué tal el tuyo?

-Lleno de trabajo, no he dejado de leer varios escritos que me enviaron, pero la mayoría son buenos, así que no me quejo.

Rose no pudo evitar sentir algo de envidia, pero sonrió al ver el letrero de "Sólo por hoy, sonríe" pegado en la puerta.

-¿Ya viste los lineamientos del "Concurso Greengrass"?- preguntó Lorcan curioso.

-Sí, ayer mismo lo terminé de leer todo. Será interesante ¿no lo crees?

-Aún no sé si entrar o no- comentó Lorcan rascándose la barbilla con pesadumbre.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Rose casi horrorizada.

Lorcan rió por su reacción.

-Hace mucho que no escribo nada, estoy algo oxidado en realidad.

-Pero tenemos hasta diciembre para entregarlo, es bastante tiempo ¿no lo crees?

Lorcan se encogió de hombros y procedió a servirse un poco de café.

-¡Hola, Rose!- saludó Scorpius entusiasmado una vez que Rose llegó a la oficina.

-Buenos días, _señor Malfoy_- recalcó Rose en un intento de que fuera más discreto.

-Lo siento, _señorita Weasley_. Bien ¿Me ayudas a pegar estos?- Scorpius le mostró unos nuevos letreros en hojas de colores que rezaban "Sólo por hoy, relájate".

-La gente no se relajará sólo porque lo dice un cartel. La preocupación es algo normal y bastante común- rezongó Rose cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Estás segura de que es así? ¿O sólo es lo que nos han hecho creer? Porque desde mi punto de vista la preocupación no sirve de nada más que para empeorar todo- dijo Scorpius sin dejarse intimidar.

-¿A qué te refieres con "nos han hecho creer"?- preguntó Rose circunspecta.

-Pues sí, a los altos mandos no les conviene tener a sus subordinados tranquilos y felices, siempre nos quieren mantener sometidos para que no veamos más allá de todo, limitándonos sólo a lo que a ellos les conviene que sepamos- respondió Scorpius convencido.

Rose sólo le sonrió simpáticamente para ahorrarse su comentario. Scorpius era un paranoico, pero no iba a admitir que en cuanto ella había leído la frase escrita sobre las hojas de colores, sus hombros se habían relajado más de lo que era normal en ella.

-Bien, te ayudo a pegarlos- dijo derrotada y lo siguió fuera de la oficina, donde se toparon una vez más con Lorcan, quien sólo los saludó educadamente.

Una vez que llegaron al primer piso, la mirada molesta de Anabeth recibió a Rose.

-¿Sucede algo?- preguntó Rose confundida.

-El viernes era el único día que Sam podía ir a ver los vestidos al menos dentro de dos semanas y estaba muy emocionada- le reclamó Anabeth en voz baja- ¿Tienes idea de lo triste que estaba después de que le dijiste que irían luego?

-Yo… lo siento.

-No me lo digas a mí, Weasley, díselo a ella. Deja de pensar sólo en ti por una maldita vez- escupió Anabeth indignada, yendo hacia su cubículo.

Rose sintió un hueco en el estómago. Ella no pensaba sólo en sí misma… ¿o sí?

Intentó habar con Sam, pero no la encontró en ningún lado.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Scorpius cuando iban ellos dos solos en el elevador, de regreso a la oficina.

Rose asintió en silencio, decidida a olvidar la mirada de reproche de Anabeth, quien de seguro estaba exagerando.

Una vez que regresaron a la oficina y las órdenes de la señorita Greengrass le llovieron por todos lados, no tuvo tiempo de pensar en las crudas palabras de la que hasta hace algunos minutos consideraba su amiga.

Al día siguiente, cuando al fin la señorita Greengrass se había compadecido un poco de ella y la había dejado ir a comer a la hora que correspondía, Rose salió de la oficina esperando encontrarse con sus antiguos compañeros del primer piso, pero al verla, varios de ellos le voltearon la cara y siguieron su camino sin dirigirle la palabra. Rose lo tomó como una señal de que estaban celosos por su nuevo puesto en la editorial.

-¿Un mal día?- preguntó una voz masculina tras ella. Rose se volvió para encontrarse con la mirada comprensiva de Lorcan Scamander.

-Eso creo- suspiró Rose encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Te importa si te acompaño a comer?- preguntó el hombre viéndola con sus penetrantes ojos azules.

-No, claro que no- contestó Rose, agradecida, porque odiaba comer sola. Aunque ese día había esperado ir a comer al restaurante de los Longbottom.

-¿Y a dónde quieres ir?- preguntó él en cuanto el aire cálido de la tarde los golpeó en el rostro al salir.

Rose le sugirió el antes mencionado restaurante y él se ofreció a llevarla en su auto, lo que les ahorraría al menos quince minutos de viaje en metro.

Una vez que llegaron al lugar, la recibió la siempre amable sonrisa de Hannah Longbottom, quien intentaba que su pequeña hija Alice comiera algo.

-¡Hola, Hanna!- saludó Rose contenta de ver una cara amiga.

-¡Hola, cielo!- exclamó la mujer saliendo de detrás de la barra para ir a abrazarla- ¿cómo estás?

-Algo cansada- admitió Rose con una sonrisa-, pero bien. Él es Lorcan Scamander, trabaja conmigo en al editorial- presentó, recordando que él iba con ella.

-Es un placer- dijo Hanna estrechándole la mano.

-El placer es mío- respondió Lorcan educadamente.

Después de preguntarles cómo se habían conocido, la señora Longbottom los hizo sentarse a una mesa para después llevarles dos platos abundantes en comida exquisita.

-¡Rose!- exclamó tiempo después una voz cerca de allí. Una voz que Rose conocía muy bien.

-¡Hola, Julieta!- saludó Rose levantándose para saludar a su amiga, una chica delgada pero de cara regordeta que siempre usaba jeans gastados y playeras que resaltaban con el color rojo de su cabello.

-¡Qué gusto me da verte! Hace mucho que no te veía por aquí. Albus vino ayer y estuvimos hablando un rato, fue agradable.

Rose asintió con una sonrisa y enseguida procedió a presentarle a Lorcan.

-No sé qué le ves, pero allá tú- murmuró Julieta alejando un poco a Rose, quien la miró confundida-. Sí, creo que quedarías mejor con mi amigo Elotito.

-¿Elotito?- rió Rose, adivinando que ese era el apodo del chico en cuestión.

-Sip, es el padrino de Alice, es muy divertido, si quieres te lo presento…

-Gracias, Juli, pero no busco pretendiente, no en esta vida- respondió Rose como si la idea le diera náuseas.

-¡Anda Rose! Te lo presento, me va a llevar de compras como premio por haber pasado en Oxford y…

-¿Pasaste en Oxford?- preguntó Rose feliz.

-¡Sí! ¡Soy universitaria!- exclamó Julieta abrazando a Rose efusivamente, como apenas recordando ese hecho- Pero anda, me gusta mucho ti estilo de vestir y me gustaría que fueras para darme algunos consejitos para verme más profesional ahora que entre a clases ¿qué dices?

-Lo siento, Juli, estoy muy ocupada últimamente- se disculpó Rose, quien en realidad no quería encontrarse con el tal "Elotito" ¿qué tipo de apodo patético era ese?

-Claro- musitó Julieta decepcionada, apresurándose después a atender el llamado de su madre.

El miércoles fue el día más pesado de todos, pues Rose había estado de un lado para otro por toda la editorial, llevando mensajes, atendiendo llamadas, así que cuando el día terminó, estaba exhausta.

-¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa?- preguntó Scorpius cuando Rose iba casi arrastrándose para llegar al elevador.

-No quiero molestarte, Scorpius- dijo Rose apenada, oprimiendo el botón de planta baja.

-No es molestia para nada, Rose, voy al café de todos modos para ver qué tal le va a Albus.

Rose se mordió el labio inferior.

-De acuerdo, gracias.

Aún no se acostumbraba a tener un amigo que estuviera al tanto de ella.

Aún no se acostumbraba a tener un amigo y punto.

Casi no hablaban y tampoco se veían, así que Rose llegó a la conclusión de que se había quebrado la cabeza toda la semana anterior para nada.

Cuando iban en el auto, Rose no pudo evitar preguntar:

-¿Quién es Joe exactamente?

Scorpius soltó una risa, como recordando viejos tiempos.

-Lo conocí en la universidad. Es un buen sujeto, sólo que siempre dice lo que piensa y como ya te diste cuenta por la llamada de la vez pasada, es bastante boca floja con las mujeres. Él es el que se encarga la mayoría de las veces del café. Le gusta mucho aunque diga que se aburra. Si quieres te lo presento algún día, quizás se lleven bien.

Rose rió negando con la cabeza. No creía que eso fuera a ser posible.

-¿Qué hay de Scamander?- preguntó Scorpius cuando casi llegaban al departamento de Rose.

-¿Qué pasa con él?- Rose estaba confundida.

-No lo sé… los he visto muchas veces juntos ¿cómo se conocieron?- preguntó curioso.

-Pues… en la oficina ¿dónde más?- Rose estaba cada vez más confundida, hasta que cayó en cuenta que él pensaba lo mismo que Julieta- Tú bien conoces que mi vida amorosa es inexistente, él sólo es… no sé, Lorcan.

-Bien, no insistiré con eso- rió Scorpius reduciendo la velocidad, pues ya casi llegaban.

-Gracias por…- Rose se quedó a la mitad de la frase y de inmediato se agachó, pegándose con la parte baja del tablero.

-¡Rose! ¿Estás bien?- preguntó Scorpius deteniendo el auto casi con brusquedad.

-¡Da la vuelta en la esquina!- pidió aún sin incorporarse y Scorpius de inmediato le hizo caso, extrañado.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Mis primos- jadeó Rose, sobándose la frente donde había recibido el golpe-. Estaban todos fuera del edificio. Lo siento, no…

-Entiendo- dijo Scorpius aliviado de que no fuera otra cosa-. Nos vemos mañana en la oficina ¿quieres?

-Claro, gracias por traerme- dijo sinceramente, quitándose el cinturón de seguridad.

-No es nada, cuando quieras- sonrió Scorpius.

Rose bajó del auto y se dirigió a su casa, no sin antes ver cómo el auto de Scorpius se perdía de vista por la calle.

Resignada, caminó hacia sus primos y su hermano sin tener idea de por qué estaban allí. Sólo faltaban Teddy y Victorie, además de Albus, que estaba trabajando. Después de observarlos bien se dio cuenta de que Louis no estaba entre ellos.

-Hola chicos ¿qué hacen aquí?- preguntó cansinamente.

-¿Crees que podamos hablar dentro, Rose?- pidió Molly amablemente.

-Claro- dijo Rose encogiéndose de hombros, extrañada, señalándoles el camino.

Una vez que estuvieron dentro del departamento, apretujados unos con otros, Rose les hizo la misma pregunta.

-No nos gusta cómo tratas a Albus- dejó escapar Dominique con los brazos cruzados.

-Y habíamos acordado que te lo diríamos de manera más amable- puntualizó James viendo feo a Dominique por ser tan insensible.

-Yo no trato mal a Albus- negó Rose cruzándose de brazos, molesta.

-No, Rose, no es así como queríamos…- siguió Roxanne, pero Dominique la interrumpió:

-Creemos que eres una gran ególatra y que necesitas mejorar tu actitud antes de que te quedes sola y amargada.

Rose se puso roja de furia.

-¿Si es eso lo que piensan de mí por qué rayos vinieron aquí?- preguntó apretando los dientes ¿cómo se atrevían a decirle eso? Ella no les había hecho nada...

-Rose, somos tu familia- siguió Lucy-. Te queremos, es sólo que…

-¿Es sólo que me odian? ¿Es eso?- preguntó sintiendo la furia recorrerla por completo. Era demasiado.

-No, Rosie, no te odiamos, nosotros sólo queríamos…

-Déjenme tranquila- pidió antes de decir algo de lo que pudiera arrepentirse.

Sus primos ya no insistieron, pero todos le dirigieron miradas fulminantes a Dominique al salir. Rose se dejó caer en el sofá en cuanto Fred cerró la puerta tras de sí.

¿Cómo se habían atrevido a hacer eso? Ella sólo apoyaba a Albus, quería siempre lo mejor para toda su familia.

Estaba tan cansada que no siguió dándole vueltas al asunto, esperaba despertar al día siguiente y que todo desapareciera, que volviera a ser normal.

Y así creyó que era cuando despertó.

Hasta que se dio cuenta de que los mensajes de Albus en el espejo no estaban. Deseaba que la razón fuera que había estado demasiado ocupado como para escribirlos.

Lo horrible había sucedido después de salir del trabajo, pues además de haber pasado todo el día trabajando sin descanso, la llamada que recibió cuando iba en el metro camino a casa la dejó más indignada que antes con su familia.

-¿Rose?

-¿Victorie? ¿Volviste a Inglaterra?- preguntó Rose extrañada de escuchar a su prima.

-Rosie, necesito que me contestes con sinceridad ¿de acuerdo?- pidió su prima despacio.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Rose sintiéndose amenazada, quizás sus primos se habían confabulado con Victorie para hacerle la vida imposible.

-¿De casualidad has hablado con Louis últimamente?

Rose hizo memoria.

-Me lo encontré fuera de la editorial donde trabajo el viernes, pero sólo eso.

-¿Te dijo algo?

-No, dijo que sólo estaba de paso ¿por qué?

-¿Sólo de paso?- preguntó Victorie irónica- ¡Rose, mi hermanito había conducido kilómetros para ir a verte! No ha salido de su habitación del departamento donde vive y su compañero está asustado, teme que haya hecho una locura, pero no quiere hablar con nadie- terminó histérica.

Rose sintió una punzada de culpabilidad, pero seguía sintiéndose amenazada.

-Lo siento, Vic, pero estaba ocupada y no podía…

-¿Sabes qué, Rose? Ahórratelo- escupió Victorie y enseguida se escuchó el sonido que indicaba que su prima le había colgado.

Rose apretó los dientes con enojo de nuevo ¿por qué últimamente todos estaban en su contra?

Llegó a casa prometiéndose a sí misma olvidarlo todo con tal de que no interfiriera con su trabajo. Necesitaba seguir firme con sus objetivos o todo se iría al caño.

-¿Rose, estás bien? Te ves pálida- le preguntó Scorpius al día siguiente cuando estaban juntos en la sala de descanso luego de que éste le pidiera café como la clave de que quería hablar con ella.

-Sí, yo… he tenido algo de insomnio los últimos días, no es nada- respondió haciéndose la indiferente.

-¿Segura que no estás enferma?- preguntó con semblante preocupado.

Rose asintió con la cabeza, negándose a hablar de ese asunto que la molestaba tanto.

De nuevo, ese viernes en la noche después del trabajo que había terminado después de las once de la noche, Scorpius se ofreció a llevarla y Rose estaba tan cansada que no pudo decirle que no a un viaje más rápido y cómodo a casa. Pero cuando llegó no esperaba encontrarse en la sala a…

-¿Tío Harry? ¿Tía Ginny? ¿Qué hacen aquí?- preguntó Rose entre extrañada y molesta.

-Hola, Rose- saludaron sus tíos, que estaban en el sofá, sentados frente a Albus, quien tenía lágrimas en los ojos. Eso enfureció aún más a Rose ¿Acaso sus tíos no tenían corazón y habían ido sólo a torturar a su primo?

-¿Qué es lo que hacen aquí?- repitió Rose observándolos fijamente.

-Estaba hablando con ellos, Rose- dijo Albus tranquilizador-, arreglando nuestras diferencias…

Sus tíos asintieron con la cabeza, pero en ese momento todo el odio que había en el interior de Rose, acumulado en toda la semana, de repente había decidido explotar.

-¿Arreglando todo? ¿Ya olvidaste lo que te hicieron? ¿Olvidaron acaso lo que le hicieron a su hijo?- les recriminó a sus tíos- No son bienvenidos aquí- escupió.

-¡Rose, ya basta!- exclamó Albus molesto- ¿Podrías irte un rato mientras…?

-¡¿Qué?!- gritó Rose fuera de sí- ¡Yo vivo aquí!

Albus se pasó una mano por el cabello e intercambió una mirada con sus padres. Sin decir nada más, los tres Potter tomaron sus cosas y salieron del lugar, dejando a Rose soltando chispas por los ojos.

Una vez sola, Rose se encerró en su habitación dando un portazo. Media hora después, cansada de despotricar contra Albus, cayó rendida en su cama, sumida en un sueño intranquilo, que terminó cuando unos fuertes golpes en su puerta la despertaron.

-¿Qué quieres, Albus?- preguntó Rose con rencor cuando abrió la puerta. Pudo notar que su primo tenía restos de lágrimas en los ojos, pero eso no la amedrentó- ¿Vienes a pedir perdón? porque de otro modo no entiendo cómo…

Albus la miró, completamente indignado.

-¡Ya no te soporto! ¡Me largo de aquí! ¡No tienes ningún derecho de tratar a mi familia como lo hiciste!- le exclamó rojo de furia, parecía que se contenía para no golpearla.

-Albus…

-¿Sabes qué? Todo mundo dice que eres una arpía y una falsa, y yo siempre te defendí, pero ahora ya no sé qué creer.

Rose no quiso debatirle nada, y Albus aprovechó su silencio para ir a su habitación, tomar una maleta de debajo de su cama y meter su ropa dentro.

Rose salió del departamento dando un portazo. Estaba furiosa con Albus, no podía creer que precisamente él le hubiera dicho todas esas cosas. Ella no tenía la culpa de querer sobresalir, de dejar de lado sentimientos que a la larga sabía que serían dañinos. Un ejemplo de lo que podría suceder era Molly, quien no dejaba de sufrir por las personas.

Rose, furiosa aún, bajó la escaleras del edificio a todo correr, como si de esa manera pudiera dejar atrás todo. Cuando salió a la calle todo estaba vacío, no había ni un alma en las calles, era como si todo estuviera molesto con ella últimamente.

No sabía cuánto había caminado ya, pero debía de ser bastante, pues se sentía agotada completamente. La frente comenzó a dolerle y sin que se diera cuenta en un principio, unas gruesas lágrimas comenzaron a rodar sobre sus mejillas.

Ella no lloraba, no era una persona sentimental, nunca lo había sido, o eso creía. La verdad era que ya no estaba segura.

Era demasiado como para poder soportarlo.

Todos la odiaban.

Se daba cuenta de la magnitud del asunto porque Albus nunca le había hablado así. Ella era su favorita. Ambos se querían, se apoyaban, pero parecía que hasta él tenía un límite.

Podía soportar que todos en la oficina la compararan con la señorita Greengrass por ser igual de perra, que creyeran que no tenía corazón (porque ella también a veces lo dudaba), pero nada la había preparado para ver a Albus haciendo su equipaje diciéndole que ya no podía más.

Rose se enjugó las lágrimas con las palmas de las manos, pero aún así éstas seguían cayendo una tras otra sin parecer tener fin. Se tapó el rostro con las manos para ahogar los sollozos que llegaban a ella cuando recordaba todas las veces que parecía haber lastimado a alguien y a ella no le había importado.

¿Quién se habría imaginado que Rose Weasley terminaría abrazada a un poste de luz en plena calle, llorando donde cualquiera la podía ver?

Rose no.

En ese momento las palabras "Sólo por hoy, relájate", resonaron en su mente, haciéndola llorar aún más.

Y no fue hasta que escuchó unos pasos acercándose más y más que levantó su húmeda mirada. Veía borroso a causa de las lágrimas, pero le pareció que la silueta era conocida.

-¿Rose?

**¡Hola! Como ven, decidí subir el capítulo antes, creo que necesitaba distraerme hehe además, es también en agradecimiento por todos los reviews en el capítulo pasado. Sé que a estas alturas querrán ahorcar a Rose, pero ya veremos qué sucede. Olvidé poner adelanto en el capítulo pasado, pero en este no lo olvidé, así que…**

Rose tocó la puerta con fuerza, pues al ser más de las cuatro de la mañana, supuso que su primo estaba dormido.

-¿Quién es?- preguntó una voz malhumorada del otro lado.

-Rose Weasley, prima de Louis- dijo Rose con firmeza, pues al no identificar la voz de su primo, supuso que sería su compañero.

-¿Qué? ¿Ahora tienes tiempo de venir a verlo?- se burló el compañero de Louis detrás de la puerta.

-Sólo ábreme para poder hablar con él- exigió Rose sin molestarse, era como si ya hubiera perdido esa capacidad en el recorrido hasta Westminster.

Cuando el chico le abrió la puerta, Rose entró antes de que éste se arrepintiera. Obviamente lo había despertado, pero no era excusa para vestir sólo un boxer en su presencia.

-¿Cuál es su habitación?- preguntó Rose mordiéndose la lengua para no decir alguna tontería.

-Esa- señaló el chico una puerta a su derecha-, pero buena suerte para hablar con él, no ha querido salir de allí en días, es posible que haya muerto de inanición, o ahogado en alcohol o algo así…

**Hasta la próxima!**


	9. El sol

Todo lo que no reconozcan salió de la imaginación de Petite24 y Altea Kaur, los personajes principales y demás que les suene familiar, es de Rowling.

**El sol.**

Rose levantó la mano en un gesto de saludo y se limpió las lágrimas nuevamente, lo que sólo hizo que Scorpius le preguntara:

-¿Qué sucedió?

-Soy una arpía sin corazón que aparentemente disfruta del sufrimiento ajeno, eso es lo que sucede- respondió con voz áspera, abrazándose más al poste de luz.

-¿Qué? ¿de qué hablas?

Scorpius se acercó un poco más a ella, hasta que quedaron de frente. Rose no quería que la mirara. No sabía por qué, pero no iba a soportar ver su linda mirada gris llena de decepción.

-¿Tú… tú crees que soy… falsa?- preguntó Rose sintiéndose estúpida, pero ya nada le importaba ya.

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso?- fue la respuesta extrañada de Scorpius, quien buscaba en vano su mirada.

-No lo sé… quiero decir, ni siquiera te conozco, no me conoces… y tampoco dejaría que me conocieras. Creo que esta semana te he tomado cariño y no quiero que me veas en realidad.

-Rose, no te entiendo ¿qué sucede?- preguntó Scorpius realmente consternado.

-Albus dijo que… dijo que era un arpía- una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla, sin poder detenerla a tiempo.

-No lo eres.

-¡Sí lo soy! Es decir… ¡mírame! pisoteo a los demás sólo para conseguir lo que quiero… y no quiero hacerte lo mismo, así que… olvídate de nuestro trato. Sólo serás mi jefe y yo la arpía del departamento.

Scorpius no dijo nada al menos durante un minuto. Este hecho asustó a Rose más de lo que había querido admitirse a sí misma. Sin Albus, Scorpius era el único hombre que se acercaba a ella por voluntad propia, su único amigo y no quería perderlo.

-Ven, vamos al café y hablamos ¿te parece?- sugirió Scorpius con una sonrisa tranquilizadora, señalándole la siguiente calle, donde el _café granate_ los esperaba con las luces completamente apagadas. Parecía que no había caminado muy lejos de casa después de todo.

-¿No acabas de cerrar?

-Sí, pero puedo volver a abrir sólo para ti ¿quieres?

Rose sintió un alivio inmenso recorrer todo su cuerpo y lo siguió hasta el local. Una vez allí, Scorpius encendió una de las luces de adentro y abrió una de las ventanas, para dejar entrar el aire refrescante. La vista de Rose se perdió algunos minutos entre las rosas del alféizar. Siempre le habían agradado las flores.

-¿Quieres contarme qué sucedió?- preguntó Scorpius suavemente, de pie frente a ella, buscando su mirada.

La voz de Rose se quebró antes de que pudiera siquiera hablar, así que no pudo hacer nada más que llorar, con las manos sobre su rostro callando sus sollozos. Odiaba la situación, y se odiaba a sí misma por lo que había hecho. Sintió a Scorpius abrazarla, y eso fue más que nada lo que hizo que se calmara. Nunca le había gustado mucho el contacto humano, pero esta vez era diferente. Nunca se hubiera imaginado que él precisamente la estaría consolando en ese día, aunque si lo pensaba bien, no había nadie mejor para eso que ese sujeto tan extraño que había conocido desde hace tan poco tiempo, pero del que ahora no quería dejar de aferrarse.

Scorpius le acarició el cabello suavemente, y Rose pensó que era lo más tranquilizador que habían hecho por ella. Una vez que dejó de llorar, lo que tomó varios minutos, Rose se separó de él, sonrojada, y le dio las gracias con la simple mirada, que pareció que Scorpius captó, pues le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa para después indicarle que se sentara frente a él.

-Toda mi familia me odia- explicó Rose con la voz ronca por el llanto.

Scorpius no dijo nada, sólo la miró alentándola a continuar.

-Dicen que trato pésimo a Albus, pero yo… es mi primo, claro que lo quiero, siempre ha sido mi favorito. Después Victorie se molestó conmigo porque no hablé con Louis y ahora está en una crisis. Les grité a los padres de Albus, él se molestó conmigo- otra lágrima bajó por su mejilla, pero Rose la dejó, parecía que no le importaba ya, pero el dolor seguía allí, quemándola por dentro con fuerza- y me dijo cosas horribles que desgraciadamente son ciertas… eso sin mencionar que Anabeth está furiosa conmigo porque no fui con Sam a ver los vestidos de novia… ah, y que todos piensan que soy una egoísta- concluyó casi como si hubiera enlistado todo-. En conclusión, soy una pésima, terrible, mala persona… que no merece estar aquí contigo tratando de entenderme- dijo Rose rehuyendo su mirada, que permanecía igual de seria.

Se asustó al no escuchar comentario de Scorpius, quien no dijo nada por minutos enteros en los que Rose se hundió más en su miseria. Fue hasta que sintió los ásperos pero cálidos dedos de Scorpius cerrarse sobre su puño sobre la mesa que supo que no todo estaba perdido. Levantó la mirada y vio a Scorpius dirigiéndole una tierna mirada a la par que acariciaba su mano, reconfortándola.

-No veo a una mala persona, sólo veo a alguien con mucho miedo y que no sabe cómo expresar lo que siente- dijo finalmente con firmeza, pero amablemente.

Rose negó con la cabeza.

-Soy horrible, no querrías conocerme tampoco, puedo hacerte daño antes de darme cuenta…

Scorpius rió, algo que habría molestado a Rose en otro momento, pero ahora parecía que esa risa era su calmante, algo que le decía que las cosas no estaban tan mal como parecían.

-No eres una mala persona, Rose- dijo Scorpius con una sonrisa casi tímida-. El problema es que no sabes expresar lo que sientes y puede que te excedas un poco…

-… hasta hacer que mi familia me odie- completó Rose abatida-. Les fallé, ellos siempre han estado para mí y yo…

-…también, a tu manera- esta vez fue el turno de Scorpius de completar la oración-. Pero lo lindo de la vida es que tenemos la oportunidad de corregir nuestros errores.

-Es difícil.

-Pero no imposible. Todo comienza con un pequeño cambio interno como, digamos… sonreír. No hay que dejar que el ego nos envuelva, eso es lo que ha destruido civilizaciones enteras, Rose. Pero tú puedes con eso, eres mejor de lo que crees.

-No estoy nada segura de eso, pero gracias por los ánimos- dijo Rose sarcástica.

Scorpius la miró un momento, como si le fuera posible ver dentro de ella.

-¿Entonces no harás nada para remediarlo?- preguntó como retándola.

-¡Claro que sí!- exclamó Rose casi ofendida- Son mi familia, ellos…

-Te importan ¿ves? No eres una persona sin corazón- declaró Scorpius como si tuviera las respuestas a todo.

Rose se quedó callada.

-¿Puedes ayudarme?- preguntó en voz baja, viéndolo casi ansiosa.

-¿Ayudarte a qué?- preguntó Scorpius sin dejar de acariciar su mano, y Rose tampoco quería que dejara de hacerlo.

-A ser mejor persona- dijo Rose luego de algunos segundos de meditar qué era lo que quería-. No quiero seguir haciéndole daño a todos los que me importan ¿sabes?

Scorpius asintió, y luego dijo:

-No sé si puedo ayudarte a "ser mejor persona", porque en realidad no eres mala, Rose, sólo necesitas liberar todo eso que te hace daño a ti misma para dejar que lo bueno que hay en ti se refleje en tu exterior.

-¿No me escuchaste cuando te dije todo lo horrible que he hecho?- preguntó Rose sin dar crédito a lo que acababa de oír.

-Sí, lo escuché, pero eso sólo me dijo que tienes mucho miedo a que te vean en realidad, escudándote en tu trabajo como si fuera lo único importante cuando tú bien sabes que no lo es. Escucha, sé que a veces parece que nuestra vida se sale de nuestras manos, pero todos, absolutamente todos somos creadores de lo que nos sucede, podemos hacer que todo suceda si tenemos la suficiente voluntad.

Rose estaba tan desolada que ya no replicó nada. Se sentía pequeña, como si Scorpius fuera su guía en un túnel oscuro que parecía no tener fin, así que decidió escuchar todo lo que tenía que decirle.

-¿Qué sugieres que haga?- preguntó con la cabeza gacha.

-¿Estarías dispuesta a ir a pedir perdón a tu familia?- preguntó Scorpius poniéndose en pie, soltando su mano, y Rose de inmediato echó de menos el contacto.

-Lo que sea- aseguró Rose firmemente, sin pensarlo ni un segundo.

-Perfecto- dijo Scorpius yendo detrás de la barra, de donde sacó una pequeña libreta y una pluma ya gastada.

-¿Para qué es eso?- preguntó Rose extrañada.

-Haremos una lista de las personas con las que tienes que disculparte- explicó Scorpius sentándose de nuevo y pasándole la libreta-. Una vez que estén todos iremos hasta allí y les pedirás perdón sinceramente ¿te parece un buen plan?

-Eso creo- musitó Rose observando una página en blanco, recordando de inmediato que Louis era su prioridad en ese momento, así que levantó la mirada de golpe-. Debo ir a Westminster- dijo rápidamente, poniéndose en pie y dispuesta a ir a su departamento a recoger algo de dinero para el autobús.

-Bien, andando- dijo Scorpius levantándose también, mostrándole las llaves de su auto.

-¿Vendrás conmigo?- se extrañó Rose.

-Pues claro, no dejaré que viajes sola a esta hora, además puede que necesites algo de apoyo- dijo al momento que apagaba las luces del café.

-No tienes que hacerlo, ya me has ayudado bastante- aseguró Rose con gratitud.

-Si no quieres que te acompañe no lo haré- dijo Scorpius sin molestarse para nada.

Rose se mordió el labio inferior, sabiendo a la perfección que prefería mil veces estar con Scorpius que en un autobús completamente sola.

-Si no tienes nada más que hacer…

Scorpius le sonrió ampliamente y le indicó que lo siguiera afuera, donde unos metros más adelante su pequeño auto plateado los esperaba.

Quizás Rose no supiera mucho sobre relaciones humanas, pero al menos sabía pedir perdón. Necesitaba hablar lo más pronto posible con Louis y ver qué era lo que había sucedido. Era como si hubiera regresado a su cuerpo después de años de ausencia, pero ya no tenía tiempo de reprocharse nada. No recordaba cuándo había sido la última vez que se había sentido tan viva.

Con la mente un poco más clara ahora que tenía un objetivo, Rose tomó de nuevo la libreta que Scorpius le había entregado en el café y siguió anotando nombres de personas a quienes había hecho daño últimamente. Decidió que, si todo salía bien, reuniría al resto de sus primos para pedirles una gran disculpa.

Scorpius no había dicho nada más en el trayecto, dejándola seguir con sus propios pensamientos.

Fueron un par de horas las que les tomó detener el auto frente a un edificio moderno de varios pisos, donde podía escucharse la fuerte música de una fiesta en el tercer piso y los gritos de una chica en el quinto, de cuya ventana salían disparados diferentes objetos masculinos seguidos de gritos de enojo del que Rose supuso era dueño de las cosas.

-Yo…- Rose quería decirle mucho a Scorpius, darle las gracias mil veces por todo lo que estaba haciendo por ella, pero parecía que a pesar de ella no entender la mayor parte de las veces las expresiones de las personas, sí las podía emitir al igual que los demás, pues Scorpius sólo dijo sonriente:

-Te esperaré aquí, tómate el tiempo que necesites.

-Gracias- dijo de una vez, con mucho sentimiento en la voz, para después salir del auto y dirigirse a la entrada del edificio, al que pudo entrar gracias a que un hombre salía y dejaba a puerta abierta.

A juzgar por el hecho de que comenzó a recoger las cosas dispersas por el suelo que Rose había visto caer hacía poco, supuso que era el mismo sujeto que acababa de gritarle a la mujer… o un ladrón, cualquiera de las dos… ¿por qué divagaba si tenía que encontrar a Louis?

Con prisa, subió las escaleras hasta el séptimo piso, donde sabía que estaba el lugar donde su primo vivía, aunque sólo había estado allí una vez hace más de un año cuando Louis había invitado a todos los primos a una pequeña fiesta para celebrar que ya tenía donde vivir mientras estudiaba en el _Imperial College_ su más apreciada materia: ciencias.

Rose tocó la puerta con fuerza, pues al ser más de las cuatro de la mañana, supuso que su primo estaba dormido.

-¿Quién es?- preguntó una voz malhumorada del otro lado.

-Rose Weasley, prima de Louis- dijo Rose con firmeza, pues al no identificar la voz de su primo, supuso que sería su compañero.

-¿Qué? ¿Ahora tienes tiempo de venir a verlo?- se burló el compañero de Louis detrás de la puerta.

-Sólo ábreme para poder hablar con él- exigió Rose sin molestarse, era como si ya hubiera perdido esa capacidad en el recorrido hasta Westminster.

Cuando el chico le abrió la puerta, Rose entró antes de que éste se arrepintiera. Obviamente lo había despertado, pero no era excusa para vestir sólo un boxer en su presencia.

-¿Cuál es su habitación?- preguntó Rose mordiéndose la lengua para no decir alguna tontería.

-Esa- señaló el chico una puerta a su derecha-, pero buena suerte para hablar con él, no ha querido salir de allí en días, es posible que haya muerto de inanición, o ahogado en alcohol o algo así… yo me voy a dormir, cuando te canses de esperar que te abra y te vayas, cierra la puerta.

-Gracias- dijo Rose cansinamente.

Rose tomó aire y se dirigió a tocar la puerta. Nadie dijo que sería sencillo.

-¿Louis?- preguntó despacio.

Escuchó algo moviéndose dentro, por lo que supo que su primo estaba despierto.

-Lárgate, Rose- dijo Louis con la voz en extremo ronca sin abrirle la puerta, se escuchaba enojado.

-No me iré hasta que me abras la puerta y hables conmigo- se enfurruñó Rose.

Por toda la familia era bien sabido que Rose era la persona más terca del mundo, por lo que supo que Louis tomaría en serio su amenaza, al menos más tarde.

-Entonces espera sentada- respondió él.

Rose suspiró, pero no se rindió. Se sentó en el piso recargada en la puerta de la habitación de Louis y comenzó a hablar.

-Lamento mucho no haberte tomado en serio la semana pasada cuando fuiste a buscarme, en serio me siento terrible por no haber estado para ti. Louis, sé que soy una prima terrible y no merezco que me hables, pero en serio me gustaría poder ayudarte si es que tienes algún problema y…

Rose casi se fue para atrás cuando la puerta de abrió bruscamente, de no ser porque Louis la detuvo a tiempo y la ayudó a ponerse en pie.

-Es la primera vez que escucho que te admites un error- dijo su primo apenas, dejándola pasar.

Rose le sonrió, agradecida y se sentó a su lado en la cama, no sin antes cerrar la puerta tras ella. La habitación estaba a oscuras, pero Rose pudo distinguir el desorden que siempre había caracterizado a Louis y que volvía loca a su tía Fleur. Lucy decía que era porque al ser científico no le interesaban cosas tan banales como la limpieza.

Se quedaron en silencio varios minutos, pero Rose estaba decidida a esperar.

-Fue todo demasiado confuso- dijo él al fin, viendo hacia el suelo.

Rose decidió escucharlo, sin interrumpirlo.

-No le dije a nadie de la familia porque no quería que se metieran, pero estuve saliendo con una chica por más o menos seis meses- Rose abrió los ojos, sorprendida, pues Louis era el que más se parecía a ella en ese aspecto: el amor era una pérdida de tiempo, lo distraía de las ciencias-. Yo… estaba enamorado de ella, pero ella… no lo sé, quizás se aburrió de mí, o se cansó, yo qué sé… el caso es que me dejó.

Rose abrió la boca, indignada, pero la volvió a cerrar, comprendiendo que la historia no había terminado allí.

-Entonces llegó la semana pasada llorando, diciéndome que creía que estaba embarazada- siguió Louis restregándose las manos en la cara-. Y yo, no sé, Rose, es idiota, lo sé, pero en cierto sentido estaba feliz porque creí que volveríamos a estar juntos, aunque fuera de esa forma- Rose no podía entender el sentimiento, pero decidió dejar sus creencias de lado-. Yo… estaba muy confundido, por eso fue que decidí ir a verte, sabía que de todos tú serías quien me daría una solución objetiva pero… bueno, no importa- Rose sintió que el estómago se le encogía, no merecía tener un primo como él-. Hace unos días regresó y me dijo que había sido una falsa alarma- Louis tomó una gran bocanada de aire para seguir hablando, y Rose vio cómo las lágrimas comenzaban a resbalar por sus mejillas-. No quiere volver a saber nada más de mí- concluyó con la voz entrecortada.

Rose no supo qué decir, y sabía que si decía algo lo más probable era que él se enojaría con ella por no saber decir lo correcto; así que decidió simplemente hacer lo que Scorpius había hecho hace un rato con ella.

Lo abrazó.

Y pudo sentir cómo su primo le devolvía el abrazo casi con desesperación, sollozando.

Se quedaron así mucho tiempo, pero Rose no lo notó, lo único que quería era ayudar a su primo a superar ese sentimiento horrible que debía de estar apoderándose de él para tenerlo en tal estado.

-Lo siento mucho, Louis- fue lo único que pudo decir Rose, no sabía si lo decía por no haber hablado antes con él o por lo que le había sucedido.

-Yo también, últimamente parezco una niña llorona- intentó bromear Louis incorporándose un poco.

-Estás en todo tu derecho- aseguró Rose tomándolo de la mano, justo como Scorpius había hecho con ella, algo que pareció reconfortar a Louis.

-Gracias, Rose- soltó Louis bajito, luego pareció pensarlo un poco más- ¿Qué haces aquí a esta hora? ¿Cómo llegaste?

Rose se sonrió y señaló con la cabeza a la ventana.

-Un amigo me trajo.

-Debe estar loco para conducir a esta hora sólo para traerte- comentó Louis encogiéndose de hombros.

Se quedaron en silencio un poco más, y Rose dijo:

-¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudarte, Louis? No me gusta para nada verte así.

Para su sorpresa, su primo esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

-Ya hiciste más que suficiente, Rose. Hasta hace una hora me sentía como si no le importara a nadie o vinieran a intentar hablar conmigo por obligación, pero cuando te escuché decir todo eso… no lo sé, creo que en verdad me impresionaste.

Rose se sonrojó, pero también sonrió.

-¿Vas a estar bien?- preguntó realmente preocupada.

-Eso creo- aseguró Louis un poco más tranquilo.

-De nuevo, lo siento. Puedes contar conmigo siempre que lo necesites ¿de acuerdo?

Louis le brindó una sonrisa más amplia, acompañada de un abrazo.

-Lo sé, es bueno tenerte de vuelta.

Sus palabras la sorprendieron.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?- preguntó confundida.

-Quizás no lo recuerdes, pero cuando éramos niños tú eras la que nos cuidaba a todos, después crecimos y… bueno, todo cambia.

Rose suspiró.

-Pues eso no debió de haber cambiado nunca, lo siento.

-Todos cometemos errores, supongo, pero tú estás haciendo algo para enmendarlo, viajaste hasta aquí a las cuatro de la mañana sólo para ver que estuviera bien, eso… gracias- concluyó azorado. Tampoco era de los que prodigaban sus sentimientos a los cuatro vientos.

-Eres mi primo y te quiero, Louis, no me habría importado ir hasta China con tal de verte- las palabras salieron tan naturalmente de su boca que casi le parecieron ajenas, como si la Rose buena hablara por ella.

-Bien, no te diré lo mismo porque tengo una reputación que cuidar…

Rose entornó los ojos, aunque sonreía.

-Payaso.

Louis le sacó la lengua y dirigió su mirada al piso nuevamente.

-No te dejes vencer, Louis- dijo Rose de repente, nuevamente sintiendo que alguien más hablaba por ella-. Esta sólo ha sido una experiencia, aunque no lo veas así ahora. Todos te queremos, lo sabes.

Louis asintió despacio.

-No le vayas a contar esto a nadie ¿harías eso por mí?- pidió suplicante, y Rose no dudó en asentir- Si preguntan diles que uno de mis experimentos salió mal y eso me frustró…

Rose asintió nuevamente para después ponerse en pie.

-Debo irme ya- dijo Rose, recordando que Scorpius seguía afuera.

Louis asintió y la acompañó a la puerta.

Rose sonrió levemente y lo abrazó una última vez para después bajar las escaleras del edificio sintiendo un vacío en el pecho. Necesitaba aire fresco.

Al salir del lugar pudo respirar mejor, pero sentía su corazón acelerado, aún había tristeza dentro de ella y sabía bien por qué. Contuvo las lágrimas que amenazaban por caer de sus ojos de nuevo y compuso su mejor sonrisa falsa para evitar las preguntas de Scorpius…

Quien en ese momento estaba siendo rodeado por al menos cuatro chicas con ropa demasiado provocativa. Lucía sonrojado e incluso apenado, por lo que su mirada de repente se convirtió en una de alivio al verla.

-¡Rose!- exclamó casi teatralmente, corriendo hasta ella.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Rose en voz baja.

-Adolescentes hormonales, eso es lo que sucede- lloriqueó Scorpius bajito.

Rose no pudo evitar emitir una risa ahogada.

-¿Es ella tu amiga?- preguntó una de las chicas, casi con celos.

-Sí, y debemos irnos, lo siento- se disculpó Scorpius, apresurándose a abrirle la puerta del copiloto a Rose.

-Es una lástima, comenzábamos a llevarnos tan bien…- dijo la misma chica con voz seductora enviándole miradas lascivas.

Scorpius le dirigió una sonrisa como era ya su costumbre, pero entró en el auto de inmediato.

-Gracias por el consejo, Scorpius- dijo una de ellas, la que parecía la más insignificante por su pinta de baja autoestima.

-Agradéceme poniéndolo en práctica, Joan- pidió Scorpius dirigiéndole una sonrisa sincera-. Nos vemos.

Dicho esto, puso el automóvil en marcha, con Rose mirándolo con miles de preguntas en la punta de la lengua.

-¿Cómo te fue con Louis? ¿Está bien?- pero Scorpius se le había adelantado, como si el episodio con las chicas nunca hubiera sucedido.

-Lo estará- afirmó Rose sin poder pensar en otra cosa- Aunque sigo preguntándome porqué no me dijo que necesitaba ayuda…

-Para unas personas es más fácil que para otras pedir ayuda- explicó Scorpius.

-¿Qué fue todo eso con esas niñas?- quiso saber Rose, sin aguantar más la curiosidad.

Scorpius soltó aire por la boca fuertemente, y contó:

-Estaba quedándome dormido, así que decidí salir del auto para estar despierto cuando llegaras…

Rose se sintió culpable por ese hecho, pero Scorpius no la dejó disculparse, parecía no importarle.

-… entonces vi salir del edificio a una chica llorando y me acerqué para preguntarle si estaba bien- confesó sonrojado-. Supuse que había estado en la fiesta que vimos al llegar. Hablamos un poco y después llegaron sus amigas- frunció el entrecejo ante esa mención, pero no dijo nada de lo que Rose supuso pasaba por su mente- y comenzaron a coquetearme- lloriqueó, haciendo reír a Rose una vez más-, no quería ser grosero con ellas, así que las dejé decirme lo que quisieran, pero rogaba para que bajaras y ¡sorpresa! ¡Rose salió del edificio!

-¿A qué se refería la chica con el consejo?- preguntó Rose curiosa.

-Lo siento, creo que deberíamos dejar así el tema- dijo Scorpius sin ser grosero o cortante, pero fue por esa simple oración que Rose le tuvo un renovado respeto.

Se quedaron un momento en silencio, hasta que Rose consultó la hora en su celular y vio que ya iban a ser las cinco de la mañana.

-Scorpius, lo siento, debes estar muy cansado- dijo apenada- ¿Quieres que conduzca yo para que puedas dormir un rato?

-Estoy bien- aseguró él con su usual sonrisa-, además no puedo desaprovechar una oportunidad para ver el amanecer.

-¿Te gusta mucho hacer eso?- preguntó Rose sin poder evitar que una sonrisa se asomara por su rostro.

-En verdad lo amo, eso y los atardeceres son la mejor parte de mi día. Mi madre siempre me decía que era importante verlos, también me hacía tomar el sol al menos una hora al día, porque decía que era lo que evitaba que las personas se enfermaran…

Rose se sorprendió con la afirmación.

-¡Pero el sol causa cáncer en la piel!- exclamó indignada de que su propia madre le hubiera hecho daño alguna vez.

Scorpius rió.

-Lo único que hace daño son los químicos que arrojan al ambiente. El sol es parte de nosotros, de nuestra naturaleza, forma parte de este universo al igual que nosotros, no podemos ignorarlo. De hecho las enfermedades se podrían evitar si tomáramos más el sol porque es una de nuestras fuentes de energía- terminó convencido-. Aunque es mejor tomarlo cuando no está tan fuerte porque eso sí nos hace daño.

Rose lo miró con la boca abierta.

-¿Es esto acaso una de esas cosas _New Age_?- preguntó pasmada, recordando que él le había dicho que creía en ese movimiento.

-Si quieres verlo de ese modo- dijo Scorpius encogiéndose de hombros-. Pero si lo vemos así ¿no le conviene a la industria farmacéutica decirnos que lo que nos hace bien es malo sólo para seguir en el negocio? Digan lo que digan, hay a quienes no les interesa la gente, sólo el dinero.

Rose no replicó, no sabía qué decir.

A lo lejos, vio cómo el sol comenzaba a ascender, dándole a las nubes montones de tonalidades diferentes.

-¿Te molesta si nos detenemos aquí para ver mejor?- preguntó Scorpius señalando un lado del camino.

Ella negó con la cabeza, tenía curiosidad por saber qué era lo que Scorpius tanto veía en el sol. Cada vez entendía menos lo que él decía, aunque no podía negar que tenía sentido. Estaba loco, por supuesto, pero no podía imaginar a alguien más haciendo lo que él estaba haciendo por ella.

-¡Ven, Rose!- exclamó Scorpius emocionado, haciéndole señas desde afuera, pues ella se había distraído y se había quedado adentro.

Rose salió del auto y se puso a su lado, observando el sol, venerado por tantas culturas en el pasado, y ahora podía ver por qué. Era imponente y hermoso. Viendo ese espectáculo, realmente se sentía en casa.

-Es hermoso- dejó salir, sin despegar los ojos del horizonte.

Scorpius asintió.

-Ya sé- le dijo sonriente-, mira, haz lo que yo.

Scorpius llevó sus brazos hacia el frente, con las palmas de las manos extendidas hacia el sol, con los ojos cerrados, tiempo después, juntó sus manos y las llevó a su pecho, donde estaba su corazón y allí las mantuvo.

Sintiendo que no podía empezar su día de un modo más raro, Rose lo imitó, sintiendo de inmediato el calor que el sol le proporcionaba y la recorría por completo. Después de suspirar, llevó sus manos a su pecho, como había visto hacer a Scorpius, pero no esperaba que un montón de sentimientos se agolparan en ella, uno por uno, pero no se sentía mal, era como si esa hermosa luz los disolviera.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Scorpius cuando Rose abrió los ojos, y fue allí que se dio cuenta de que las lágrimas bañaban nuevamente sus mejillas.

-Mejor que nunca- contestó Rose sintiéndose en paz por primera vez en años.

**Hola! Gracias a todas las personitas que leen y comentan, o sólo leen o dejan en favoritos y alertas, Ximena y yo nos emocionamos con los comentarios xD **

**En el capítulo anterior la mayoría odió a Rose, y a mí tampoco me caía muy bien (nada bien) en capítulos anteriores, pero con este me reconcilié con ella hehe ya me dirán qué piensan ustedes. **

**Muchas gracias nuevamente. **

**Que tengan una hermosa semana!**

**Besos!**


	10. Ego

Hola! Aquí les tenemos un nuevo capítulo. Muchísimas gracias a quienes dejaron review en el capítulo anterior =D ¡Ya pasamos los 100!

El capítulo va dedicado a quienes hicieron esto posible (mmm sonó como discurso de entrega de premios o algo haha pero es en serio xD)

Todo lo que no reconozcan salió de la imaginación de Petite24 y Altea Kaur, los personajes principales y demás, son de Rowling.

**Ego.**

Cuando Rose llegó por fin a su departamento luego de hacerle prometer a Scorpius que la llamaría cuando llegara a casa sólo para asegurarse de que estaba bien, supo que algo andaba mal.

Albus se había ido.

Los recuerdos de su pelea horas atrás llegaron a ella, pero al contrario de lo que pensó que sentiría, su corazón estaba lleno de decisión. Iría por él y le pediría perdón.

Y no sólo porque estaba en su lista de "personas a las que debo pedir perdón", sino porque necesitaba a su mejor amigo de regreso.

Pero por el momento no podía hacer nada, los ojos se le cerraba de cansancio y apenas pudo llegar a su habitación para dormir, justo a tiempo para alcanzar a ver un mensaje de Scorpius donde le decía que había llegado bien.

Tuvo un sueño muy extraño, que olvidó en cuanto se despertó, como si la información vista se le hubiera sido negada conscientemente.

Cuando despertó vio la hora en su celular, que indicaba que eran las cinco de la tarde. Rose sentía el cuerpo pesado, como si un automóvil le hubiera pasado por encima y hubiera regresado a rematarla. Con pereza, recodando lo vivido horas antes pero decidida a arreglarlo, se dirigió al baño a darse una buena ducha que le relajara los hombros.

"_Sólo por hoy, relájate"_

La frase del cartel acababa de llegar a ella como por arte de magia, quizás porque había visto esas palabras demasiadas veces los últimos días, pero al fin les hacía caso, acudía a ellas para salvarse.

De una manera u otra sabía que todo saldría bien.

-¿Rose?- preguntó su tío Harry cuando éste abrió la puerta, sorprendido de verla allí.

-Hola, tío Harry- saludó Rose ruborizada.

-Pasa, pasa- dijo Harry haciéndose a un lado para dejarla entrar-. Albus no está aquí, tenía trabajo en la cafetería.

¡Lo había olvidado! Su primo estaba trabajando, pero ya que estaba allí…

-¿Está tía Ginny?- preguntó esperanzada, entrando apenas a la casa- Necesito hablar con ustedes.

-Sí, yo… la llamaré- Harry lucía realmente confundido y titubeaba, quizás esperando que su sobrina le gritara de nuevo.

-Estoy aquí- dijo Ginny llegando al vestíbulo-. Hola, Rose- dijo amablemente- ¿Por qué no nos sentamos los tres en la sala?

Rose asintió, apenas observando la casa donde tantas veces había visitado a sus primos y habían hecho pijamadas cuyos recuerdos se habían esfumado del ambiente con el pasar de los años.

-Vine a pedirles disculpas- dijo Rose antes de que alguien dijera algo. Se sentía como niña regañada estando en esa situación, con sus dos tíos mirándola fijamente sentados en un costoso sofá frente a ella.

Harry y Ginny intercambiaron una mirada.

-No debí gritarles la otra noche, no estaba en mi derecho- siguió-. Estaba molesta de verlos allí luego de todo por lo que Albus tuvo que pasar solo que…

-Y sin embargo los dos maduraron- interrumpió Harry con una sonrisa de lado-. Es difícil para los padres ver que sus hijos han crecido, Rose, y que no siguen los planes que uno ideó para ellos, las expectativas se derrumban y crean conflictos.

En otro momento Rose se habría molestado y les habría gritado de nuevo, pero en ese momento incluso los entendía, o hacía el intento. Siempre le había sorprendido escuchar hablar a su tío Harry, quien parecía siempre decir lo indicado, aunque Rose sabía que eso no era cierto.

-Y por supuesto que aceptamos tus disculpas, cielo- dijo Ginny con una sonrisa-. Queremos darte las gracias por haber cuidado tanto de Albus, has sido una magnífica prima con él.

Rose se miró los zapatos como si fueran lo más emocionante del mundo. Las palabras de Ginny se le clavaron en el pecho como dagas envenenadas. Sabía que su tía no lo decía con mala intención, pero no podía negar que había sido una pésima prima.

-Ya debería irme- dijo Rose aliviada de que no hubiera más problemas con sus tíos.

-Regresa cuando quieras- dijo Ginny sonriéndole de nuevo, como con tristeza.

Sus dos tíos la acompañaron a la puerta y Rose sentía que se le quitaba un peso de encima.

La abuela Molly siempre le había dicho que no importaba cuántos amigos tuvieras, la familia siempre sería la única que estaría para ti cuando tuvieras un conflicto, y Rose ahora la entendía. A pesar de haber sido grosera con ellos, sus tíos la habían recibido y la habían aceptado sin quejarse. Ahora esperaba que Albus tuviera una actitud parecida.

Eran las ocho de la noche cuando llegó al fin al _Café granate_. Una parte de ella deseaba que Scorpius estuviera allí, pero no había rastro de él por ningún lado. Había algunos clientes sentados a las mesas de madera y charlando animadamente. Ciertamente el ambiente de ese café era armonioso.

Rose tomó aire cuando abrió la puerta, intentando reunir así todo el valor que necesitaría para enfrentar su peor temor: el rechazo.

Albus estaba inclinado sobre la barra, dibujando distraídamente sobre un bloc de notas. Rose lo observó durante un momento, tratando de que el nudo que tenía en la garganta se desvaneciera para poder llamar su atención. Se acercó lentamente a la barra, como si temiera ser mordida, pero de inmediato le llegaron de nuevo las palabras _"Sólo por hoy, relájate"_ acompañadas del rostro sonriente de Scorpius y dijo:

-Es un lindo dibujo- su voz denotaba nerviosismo, pero ya las había pronunciado.

Albus levantó la mirada bruscamente, tanto que Rose creyó que se había hecho daño en el cuello.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó cortante, fulminándola con la mirada.

Rose siguió firme en su propósito.

-Vine a pedirte perdón, Al- dijo-. He sido una persona horrible contigo, no sólo anoche. Sólo pensaba en mí y olvidé que tengo una familia maravillosa. Olvidé que tengo el mejor primo de todo el mundo- se corrigió- y lo arruiné todo. Lo siento mucho, en serio. Haré lo que sea necesario para que me perdones.

Albus no dijo nada, sólo le hizo una seña para que lo siguiera a la parte de atrás, donde nadie podría verlos. Una vez allí, Rose se vio envuelta en el cálido abrazo de su primo, aquel al que siempre había sido más allegada, aquel que podía hacerte sentir bien sólo con abrazos como ese.

Rose se aferró a él como nunca antes lo había hecho, no pudiendo creer que él no le hubiera gritado un par de cosas.

-Estaba demasiado molesto contigo- admitió Albus sin soltarla aún-. Lo que te dije…

-Tenías toda la razón- dijo Rose de inmediato-. Me abriste los ojos, Al. Siento que no te merezco.

Albus soltó una risita.

-Somos familia, hermosa, la familia es para siempre, lo queramos o no.

-Te quiero, Al- le dijo Rose casi sollozando.

-Es lindo tenerte de regreso- rió él para luego darle un beso en la mejilla.

Rose recordó que Louis le había dicho lo mismo horas atrás, así que no pudo evitar preguntar:

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?

-Cuando éramos pequeños eras una niñita cursi, parecías nuestra mamá- dijo burlón-, apenas lo recuerdo, pero de un momento a otro eso cambió.

Rose no dijo nada, pero ya eran dos personas cercanas a ella que le habían dicho lo mismo, no podía ser coincidencia.

-¿Cenamos juntos hoy?- preguntó Rose esperanzada.

-¿Tú cocinarás?- respondió Albus haciendo una mueca nerviosa.

-No soy tan mala cocinera- se enfurruñó Rose.

Albus soltó una carcajada.

-Tú, yo y toda la familia sabemos que eres a la única a la que la abuela Molly se negó a enseñar algo del arte culinario por esa vez que casi incendias su cocina- rió Albus.

A Rose no le quedó más remedio que reír con él.

-Bien, compraré algo de comer- se rindió Rose sacándole la lengua.

Ambos se dirigieron de nuevo hacia el mostrador, donde ya había dos clientes esperando ser atendidos.

-Nos vemos más tarde- se despidió Rose de su primo, más sonriente que nunca.

Rose al fin se sentía tranquila, pues a pesar de saber que aún tenía mucho que arreglar, estar ahora bien con Albus era lo que necesitaba para reunir el coraje suficiente ante lo que haría al día siguiente, algo que ni ella había imaginado en sus sueños más dementes.

Le llevó unos cuantos minutos llegar al restaurante de los Longbottom, donde ordenaría algo para llevar antes de que cerraran.

-¡Hola Frank!- saludó Rose al chico, que esa noche hacía de recepcionista.

-¡Hola, Rose!- contestó él con una sonrisa- ¿quieres una mesa?

-No, sólo ordenaré algo para llevar- dijo Rose, y en ese momento vio pasar a Julieta del otro lado del lugar, con los audífonos de su ipod puestos. Sin decirle nada más al chico, Rose fue hacia ella, cruzando mesas con gente que disfrutaba de una linda velada.

-¿Rose?- se sorprendió Julieta al verla, quitándose los audífonos.

-Hola- dijo ella tímidamente, pero ella le sonreía.

-¿Dónde dejaste a tu amigo?- preguntó Julieta pícaramente.

La imagen del rostro de Scorpius le llegó de inmediato a la memoria, por lo que sonrió, causando la risa de su amiga.

-No sabía que ese sujeto… ¿Lorcan? Te gustara tanto- rió Julieta.

-¿Lorcan?- Rose se sonrojó, captando su error- No, sólo somos compañeros en el trabajo, es todo…

-Así les dicen ahora…

-Escucha, lamento haber sido tan cortante el otro día- se disculpó Rose- ¿Sigue en pie el ir juntas de compras?- preguntó Rose antes de que ella agregara algo más.

-¡¿En serio?!- exclamó Julieta emocionada.

-Claro- afirmó Rose con su mejor sonrisa.

-Bien, le diré a Elotito que lo veremos mañana a las seis en punto.

Rose asintió, resignada a conocer al tal "Elotito" sólo para complacer a su amiga, pero ya no le importaba tanto pasar una pequeña molestia sólo si la hacía feliz.

Julieta tomó su orden y pronto la comida que Rose le había pedido estaba perfectamente empacada. Rose se despidió de los Longbottom y salió a la calle con las bolsas con comida en mano.

Una gran sonrisa se extendía por su rostro, y se hizo más ancha al ver el nombre de Scorpius en la pantalla de su celular, llamándola.

-Hola, Rose ¿cómo va todo?- preguntó Scorpius cuando ella contestó.

-Más que bien, me atrevería a decir. Hablé con Albus, con mis tíos y ya todo está bien- dijo Rose cantarina-. Muchas gracias por todo, Scorpius, no sé cómo pagártelo.

Scorpius rió.

-No tienes que pagarme nada, Rose, con que estés bien me conformo.

Rose no estaba acostumbrada a tratar a personas como él. Generalmente siempre querían algo a cambio, por eso era que llamaba tanto su atención.

-Gracias, Scorpius- dijo Rose sinceramente- ¿sabes algo? Realmente me siento inspirada.

-¿Para escribir?

-No- negó Rose y enseguida le contó lo que tenía planeado hacer el día siguiente.

-Es un gran paso, me alegro mucho por ti.

-Y te lo debo a ti, gracias de nuevo.

Scorpius rió nuevamente.

-No te quites crédito. Es muy valiente lo que vas a hacer. Recuerda que el ego no es más que una abstracción - dijo Scorpius convencido-, y tú estás peleando para aminorarlo de la mejor manera.

Las palabras de Scorpius a veces eran tan profundas que a Rose le tomaba un poco más de tiempo del acostumbrado entenderlo, pero le pareció que tenía razón. Si se ponía a analizar todos los desastres en la historia provocados por el hombre, como las guerras, se daría cuenta de que todo no era nada más que la ambición de unos pocos que entrometían a millones en sus problemas personales y afán de poderío.

Rose había escuchado muchas veces que si querías que alguien más cambiara, debías empezar contigo mismo, y allí fue que entendió lo que Scorpius estaba haciendo con los carteles en la editorial. Sólo proponía hacer lo que él ya hacía, no les pedía más.

-¿Cómo fue que hablaste con tus padres?- preguntó Rose a la hora de la cena, cuando Albus había llegado ya a casa y Rose lo esperaba con la mesa ya dispuesta con la deliciosa comida preparada por Hannah Longbottom.

-Fue algo loco en realidad- dijo Albus luego de limpiarse la boca con la servilleta-. El jueves que estaba en la cafetería llegó Scorpius ¿te acuerdas de él?- Rose asintió, suponiendo por dónde iba la cosa- el caso es que comenzamos a hablar y no sé cómo llegamos al tema de la familia. Terminé contándole lo que había sucedido con mis padres antes de ir a la universidad, ya sabes que no hablo de eso con nadie que no seas tú… y entonces me contó una historia muy curiosa que me hizo entrar en razón. Tal vez las personas no sean perfectas, pero son únicas y en un descuido podemos hacer algo de lo que no nos sintamos orgullosos y perderlas para siempre. Eso me hizo pensar en cómo me sentiría si mañana mis padres murieran y yo no les dije que los amaba.

Rose tragó saliva. Por un lado estaba sorprendida del poder que las palabras de Scorpius habían causado en Albus, por el otro estaba curiosa por saber de dónde había aprendido eso el rubio ¿a quién había perdido él? Aún así, ese sentimiento duró poco. No podía menos que escuchar a Albus.

-Así que el viernes en mi hora del almuerzo le llamé a mis padres para decirles que quería verlos. Se sorprendieron mucho, pero aceptaron de inmediato. Le pedí la noche libre a Scorpius para eso. Estábamos hablando cuando llegaste- concluyó.

-Lo siento- dijo Rose apenada.

-Olvídalo- contestó Albus sin molestarse.

-¿Y qué les dijiste?

-Que si les parecía bien, me gustaría que olvidáramos todo el episodio pasado y regresáramos a ser lo que éramos. Ellos me dijeron que estaba bien, pero debíamos arreglarlo todo de una vez para que no hubiera resentimientos- Rose asintió, comprensiva-. Pasamos mucho tiempo hablando y cuando ya me iba mi madre me abrazó- tragó saliva, Rose sabía que contenía las lágrimas-. No tienes idea de cuánto había extrañado eso.

Rose lo tomó de la mano y le dio un fuerte apretón. Al sonreírle Albus, Rose supo que estaba mejorando en su manera de consolar a la gente, al menos era un comienzo.

-Supongo que ahora tendremos que obsequiarle una gran cesta de frutas a tu jefe ¿no?- bromeó Rose.

-O a ti con un moño de regalo en la cabeza- dijo Albus encogiéndose de hombros.

-No sé si ofenderme porque me quieres regalar o porque creas que encajo en todo esto- rió Rose.

-¡Hey! Era un cumplido- se defendió Albus riendo también-. Digo, ambos son escritores, y no eres fea…

Rose se cruzó de brazos, ofendida, y le sacó la lengua.

-Mañana iré a casa de los abuelos- dijo Rose recordando- ¿Vas a ir?

-Claro ¿por qué no?- contestó Albus recargándose en el respaldo de su silla.

-Y luego iré de compras con Julieta- agregó Rose.

-Creí que le habías dicho que no podías- se sorprendió Albus.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?- preguntó Rose levantando una ceja.

-Ella me lo dijo, frecuento más a Julieta que tú- le recordó su primo, quitándole importancia.

Rose se encogió de hombros y siguió comiendo.

Al día siguiente, Rose no podía recordar haber estado más nerviosa nunca en su vida. Albus iba a su lado en el autobús, ajeno a la batalla que se estaba librando en su cerebro, donde millones y millones de posibilidades y escenarios pasaban a toda velocidad, mareándola.

-¿Crees que Louis venga?- preguntó Albus cuando ya iban llegando a la casa de sus abuelos- Victorie me había dicho que estaba en una especie de depresión, estaba realmente preocupada.

-Él está bien- aseguró Rose y, recordando la promesa que le había hecho a Louis, dijo-, sólo fue un experimento fallido, es todo.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- preguntó Albus sorprendido, mirándola de hito en hito.

Rose le contó la versión corta de lo que había sucedido, desde que Louis la había ido a buscar a la editorial hasta su viaje a Westminster, omitiendo el detalle de quién la había llevado, claro.

Ya habían llegado a la casa y Albus aún no decía nada.

-Hola, abue- saludó Rose a su abuelo cuando les abrió la puerta, un hombre ya entrado en edad, pero que siempre lucía una sonrisa para sus adorados nietos.

-Hola, hijos- saludó el hombre a los dos, amablemente-. Sólo faltan ustedes, su abuela pensó que no vendrían y ya hemos comenzado…

-No hay problema, abuelo- dijo Albus despreocupado, siguiendo al hombre hasta el jardín, donde ya estaba toda la familia comiendo.

En cuanto vieron a Rose, todos se callaron.

Rose pudo sentir que la observaban casi con decepción, y no se esperaba menos. El único que le dirigió una sonrisa fue Louis, quien a pesar de conservar sus ojeras de varios días, se veía mejor que la última vez.

Pronto las conversaciones regresaron, pero ninguno le dirigía la palabra a Rose, quien se limitó a comer en silencio, o al menos intentarlo, pues el nudo en su estómago se hacía cada vez más grande. En ese momento deseó que Scorpius estuviera allí a su lado, con su sonrisa sincera para darle ánimos.

Cuando la comida había terminado ya y Rose había alcanzado un punto máximo en su propia mente en la que no podía más, exclamó:

-¡Lo siento!

De inmediato se tapó la boca, dándose cuenta de que esa no era la manera en la que había planeado disculparse con su familia. Pero al ver que todos la miraban, pasmados, no pudo hacer nada más que seguir:

-Siento haber actuado como una persona sin corazón todo este tiempo, en serio no saben cuánto lo lamento- dijo sincera-. Ustedes son lo más importante que tengo y no me gustaría perderlos nunca bajo ningún concepto. Fui una idiota (perdona la palabra, abuela), y no espero que me perdonen de inmediato, sólo quiero saber si puedo hacer algo para…

-Sólo cállate, Rose- gruñó Dominique, captando las miradas de todos, por lo que soltó una carcajada, no sólo por eso, sino por la mirada asustada que Rose había puesto en ese momento-. Lo decía porque no es necesario que hagas nada, somos tu familia después de todo ¿no?

Rose le sonrió como nunca antes.

-Sólo necesitas mejorar un poquito esa actitud- dejó escapar Teddy.

Rose se lo tomó en serio, pero todos los demás rieron.

-¿Cuánto te tuvieron que pagar para disculparte, hija?- preguntó Hermione casi venenosa.

Rose tomó aire, dispuesta a callarse, no quería seguir peleando, pero para su sorpresa, Ginny vino al rescate.

-No tanto como a ti, Hermione- dijo ésta mirándola fijamente.

Todos se quedaron callados, sólo se escuchaba el zumbar de una mosca allí cerca, pero todos miraban fijamente a Ginny y Hermione, fulminándose mutuamente con la mirada.

-Es suficiente- dijo la abuela Molly duramente, lo suficiente para que hasta el más inocente bajara la cabeza. Y es que a pesar de que todos fueran ya adultos, las palabras de la mujer que los trataba a todos como sus hijos seguían haciendo mella en todos.

Los primos voltearon a verse mutuamente, declarando su señal de salida. En cuanto estuvieron fuera de la vista, pudieron escuchar los gritos de los adultos, recriminándose unos a otros, pero no supieron qué.

-Supongo que pudo haber sido peor- dijo James encogiéndose de hombros, tomando las llaves de su auto.

-No sé cómo pueden llevar un suceso lindo como una disculpa a algo tan idiota como un pleito- dijo Lucy moviendo la cabeza negativamente.

-¿Todo bien, Rose?- preguntó Roxanne con tacto.

-¿Qué?- dijo Rose distraída, notando las miradas de todos sobre ella- Sí, bien, bien.

Pero muy por dentro de ella, había esperado que todo se resolviera, incluso lo de sus padres. Y fue allí que recordó las palabras de Scorpius…

_Recuerda que el ego es lo que ha destruido civilizaciones enteras… pero no es más que una abstracción._

-Lamento haber sido tan dura contigo, Rose- dijo Dominique para sorpresa de todos-. Sé que no eres muy buena para esto de las relaciones humanas…

Pero Rose la cortó:

-Igual no debí ser tan mala con ustedes.

Y entonces Rose entendió que ese día había dejado su ego de lado, y no podía sentirse mejor.

**Hola de nuevo! Sí, hubo muy poco de Scorpius este capítulo, pero más adelante habrá más! Y se me olvidó ponerles adelanto el capítulo anterior, pero aquí les va el del capítulo once: **

Cuando llevaba más de cinco minutos buscándola sin éxito y había sacado ya su celular para llamarle, unas voces del otro lado llamaron su atención.

-No entiendo por qué hacen la ropa así de pequeña- reía Julieta.

Rose sonrió con alivio por haberla encontrado, pero antes de que diera la vuelta a unos aparadores que las separaban para decirle que ya había llegado, el sonido de otra voz la detuvo en seco.

-Antes de que llegue tu amiga, quiero hablarte de algo- dijo una voz de hombre que Rose conocía muy bien.

**Y listo! Nos vemos en el siguiente =D **

**Qué tengan una hermosa semana!**


	11. Escuchando a escondidas

**Escuchando a escondidas**

-¿A dónde vamos ahora?- preguntó James cuando todos se habían alejado de la puerta de entrada.

-¿Quieren ir a un bar?- sugirió Dominique.

Cuando todos comenzaban a ponerse de acuerdo, Rose recordó:

-Lo siento, yo debo de irme, tengo un compromiso a las seis- dijo viendo su reloj y notando que ya iba a ser la hora de encontrarse con Julieta en la tienda de ropa. Lo más seguro era que tomara un taxi.

-Yo te llevo- se ofreció Louis de inmediato.

Antes de que Rose se pudiera negar, su primo ya la había arrastrado hasta el automóvil, con lo que apenas tuvo tiempo de despedirse de los demás. Una vez que Rose le indicó a dónde iba a ir, Louis puso el auto en marcha y se alejaron del pueblo.

-No tenías que hacerlo ¿sabías?- dijo Rose, aunque estaba de buen humor.

-No importa, es mejor que ver a James ponerse ebrio y cantar cursilerías a voz en grito encima de la mesa de un bar.

Ambos rieron, recordando la última vez que habían salido todos juntos.

-Los demás ya lo sabían- dijo Louis luego de varios minutos de silencio.

-¿Saber qué?- preguntó Rose desconcertada.

-Lo que hiciste- contestó Louis.

-¿Qué hice?- se acongojó Rose ¿acaso había hecho algo malo de nuevo sin darse cuenta?

Louis rió, y su risa fue lo que la calmó, aunque sabía que anteriormente le habría molestado que se burlara de ella. Era agradable escuchar a su primo reír, además porque así veía que ya no estaba tan triste.

-No, boba. Lo digo por lo que hiciste de ir a verme en la madrugada- dijo Louis todavía riendo.

Rose soltó un suspiro de alivio.

-Todos te perdonaron en cuanto se los dije, me parece que estaban molestos por algo de tu departamento, pero no me dijeron qué- siguió él arrugando la nariz.

-Me hicieron una especie de intervención en mi departamento por tratar mal a Albus y yo los mandé al carajo- confesó Rose y Louis hizo un gesto para quitarle importancia.

-El caso es que ya no están molestos, hace rato sólo querían darte un pequeño escarmiento ignorándote. Pero cuando les conté lo que había sucedido creo que hasta Dominique lagrimeó- rió.

Rose sonrió más ampliamente, contenta de haber sido perdonada por sus primos. Pero no podía estar completamente feliz aún cuando quedaba tanto por resolver.

-¿Estás mejor entonces?- preguntó Rose tratando de tener tacto.

Louis suspiró cansinamente.

-Ya salí de mi habitación, digamos que es un avance- contestó y Rose ya no preguntó más.

Tardaron al menos una media hora en llegar a la tienda de ropa en la que Rose había acordado de verse con Julieta y su amigo de apodo ridículo. Rose estaba emocionalmente cansada, por lo que ahora pensaba que unas buenas horas comprando ropa con una buena compañía como lo era su pelirroja amiga, le caerían de perlas.

-Iré a ver si alcanzo a los demás antes de perderme el espectáculo que dará James- dijo Louis cuando Rose le preguntó a dónde iría.

-¿Seguro? puedes acompañarnos, a Julieta no creo que le importe.

-No, ve a divertirte con tu amiga, nos veremos pronto.

Después de despedirse de su primo, Rose entró en la tienda, que a esa hora estaba abarrotada de gente. Como ya pasaban de las seis, Rose se dedicó a buscar a Julieta entre clientes de la tienda y ropa de distintas tallas y colores.

Cuando llevaba más de cinco minutos buscándola sin éxito y había sacado ya su celular para llamarle, unas voces del otro lado llamaron su atención.

-No entiendo por qué hacen la ropa así de pequeña- reía Julieta.

Rose sonrió con alivio por haberla encontrado, pero antes de que diera la vuelta a unos aparadores que las separaban para decirle que ya había llegado, el sonido de otra voz la detuvo en seco.

-Antes de que llegue tu amiga, quiero hablarte de algo- dijo una voz de hombre que Rose conocía muy bien.

Era Scorpius.

¡Scorpius Malfoy, su ahora amigo, su jefe, era "Elotito", el amigo que Julieta tanto se empeñaba en presentarle!

Rose no sabía cómo reaccionar ¿Qué rayos estaba sucediendo?

Su corazón comenzó a latir más rápidamente, y antes de que pudiera decidir qué hacer, ya estaba escuchando su conversación.

-Mi madre te contó ¿no es cierto?- preguntó Julieta dejando su tono divertido de lado.

-No hizo falta- contestó Scorpius en su siempre tono amable-. Ya habíamos hablado de esto, Juli, desde esa vez que te vi camino a la fiesta ¿recuerdas? No necesitas agradarle a otros, si no pueden ver a la maravillosa persona que eres entonces no merecen ser tus amigos.

-¡Yo estaba enamorada de él!- exclamó Julieta en un susurro.

-Lo sé, hermosa- dijo Scorpius con cariño-, pero no es razón para escapar de casa y preocupar a tus padres, y preocuparme a mí.

-Buen intento, tú y yo sabemos que careces de la habilidad para preocuparte- se burló Julieta.

-Juli…

-Está bien, te haré caso, seguiré con mi vida, dejaré de mentir…

-Esa es mi amiga- felicitó Scorpius y Rose casi pudo ver su sonrisa, a pesar de que estaba de espaldas a ella-. Ya te lo había dicho una vez, algún día encontrarás a tu Romeo y serás muy, muy feliz, pero no porque no tengas novio quiere decir que no puedas serlo ahora ¿cierto?

-Me duele admitirlo, pero estaría perdida sin ti la mayor parte del tiempo- dijo Julieta bufando.

-Lo que me recuerda- siguió Scorpius más serio-. Ya te había dicho que dejes de buscarme novia, estoy bien así como estoy.

-¡Pero ella seguro te agradará! También es escritora… y yo creí que ya habías superado lo de tu última novia.

-Eso ya lo superé- aseguró Scorpius-. No iba a pasarme los últimos tres años con lo mismo, sería algo tonto.

-Pues yo sigo sin entender por qué regresaste de Nueva York, la última vez que te fuiste de viaje dijiste que te tomaría años regresar.

Rose se sorprendió con el comentario, y ahora ya no quería dejar de escuchar.

-El asunto que tenía que tratar tomó menos tiempo de lo que creía.

-¿Ya vas a decirme qué asunto es ese?

-No, aún no puedo- dijo Scorpius con un tono que parecía que lo lastimaba a él también no poder decírselo-. Lo prometí. Además simplemente sentí que debía regresar, ya sabes cómo es esto…

-¿Otro de tus sueños?

-Fue más que eso esta vez- confesó Scorpius-, nunca me había sucedido, pero…

Rose no pudo seguir escuchando, pues unas mujeres que estaban casi a su lado comenzaron una discusión sobre quién había visto primero la talla extra-grande de un vestido azul.

Decepcionada y sintiéndose muy entrometida, Rose decidió que era ya el momento de presentarse.

Cuando llegó junto con ellos, Scorpius le sonrió abiertamente, como siempre.

-Hola, Rose- la saludó alegremente- ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-Yo…

-¿Ustedes se conocen?- se sorprendió Julieta, con un ligero dejo de emoción.

-Soy la asistente de la señorita Greengrass, la tía de Scorpius- contestó Rose, no muy segura de si debía decir más sobre su amistad con Scorpius, aunque la voz de Dominique se coló en sus pensamientos…

_-No te ofendas, prima, pero es la peor historia que has escrito nunca._

_-…_

_-Sí, quiero decir que tus personajes son algo… tontos. Es decir, él me cae muy bien, es divertido y simpático, pero ella es demasiado arisca y piensa demasiado ¿qué le cuesta decirle "sí, seamos amigos"? nunca está de más tener otro amigo ¿qué importa si es su jefe?_

-No sabía que tú fueras la amiga de Julieta- comentó Scorpius casi riendo, ajeno a los pensamientos de Rose-. Qué pequeño es el mundo.

-Entonces creo que no hace falta presentarlos- dijo Julieta sonriente, como si sus más grandes sueños se hubieran vuelto realidad.

Scorpius negó con la cabeza y enseguida dijo:

-Ustedes vayan a ver la ropa, yo me quedaré sentado por allá aburriéndome- dijo señalando unas incómodas sillas cerca de las puertas que daban a los probadores-. Después de todo aquí sólo ayudo con la tarjeta de crédito.

Rose tenía muchas preguntas, pero parecía que no serían contestadas en ese momento, así que siguió a Julieta por todos los lugares de la tienda, dando su opinión sobre lo que escogía y dándole un par de sugerencias de moda. De vez en cuando volteaba para encontrar su mirada con la de Scorpius o simplemente verlo observando distraídamente su ipod.

-¿No comprarás nada?- preguntó Julieta con sus brazos llenas de prendas de ropa diferentes.

-No lo sé…

-¡Vamos! ¿Qué tal unos jeans? Nunca te he visto usar unos y hasta la mejor editora debería de tener al menos un par.

Rose se lo pensó un momento y observó la ropa que llevaba puesta, siempre para alcanzar las expectativas de su madre, pero ahora ya era diferente.

-¿Qué daño puede hacer?- dijo Rose al fin, tomando unos cuantos, y animándose también a probarse unas cuantas playeras con estampado, de esas que Hermione siempre había odiado que usara.

-Creo que después te llevaré a la zapatería por unos tenis- rió Julieta al ver que Rose le había hecho caso.

Rose rió con ella y juntas entraron a los probadores.

Cuando Rose se vio en el espejo con los jeans puestos, se sintió libre por primera vez en años y no pudo evitar sonreírle a su reflejo.

Como aún le faltaba mucho a Julieta para salir, Rose decidió esperarla afuera después de asegurarse de que no necesitaba nada. Tomó asiento al lado de Scorpius, quien le sonrió al verla.

-Debo decir que esto ha sido toda una sorpresa- dijo Scorpius guardando su ipod en el bolsillo.

-No tienes idea- rió Rose-, nunca se me habría ocurrido pensar que tú eras el famoso "Elotito" que Julieta tanto insistía en presentarme. La verdad vine porque no quería fallarle de nuevo ¿sabes? Juli estaba en mi lista de pedir perdón y quise compensarla. No me arrepiento, es divertido pasar tiempo con ella

Scorpius asintió.

-Desde que tiene quince años ha intentado conseguirme novia sin que me dé cuenta- dijo rodando los ojos-. Esta vez no tenía idea de que vendría una de sus amigas, mucho menos de que serías tú.

-¿Por qué quiere conseguirte novia?- preguntó Rose, curiosa.

Scorpius suspiró cansinamente y dijo:

-Tiene la esperanza de que si tengo novia en Inglaterra ya no viajaré tanto y nos veríamos más seguido.

Se quedaron un momento en silencio, escuchando a las mujeres pelearse por alguna prenda, a alguien quejándose al momento de pagar porque estaba seguro de que la ropa estaba en oferta y a niños correteando de un lado al otro en espera de que sus madres terminaran de comprar.

-¿Resultó todo bien con tu familia?- preguntó Scorpius realmente interesado.

Al recordar los acontecimientos sucedidos en casa de sus abuelos, junto con lo que Louis le había comentado en el auto, la sonrisa de Rose se hizo más extensa y procedió a contarle todo a Scorpius, incluida la reacción de su madre, a su pesar.

-¡Todos me perdonaron!- exclamó Rose no muy alto para que los demás no la oyeran.

Pero había esperado otra reacción de Scorpius, quien dijo:

-¿Y tú? ¿Ya te perdonaste?

Rose se sintió intimidada nuevamente, sobre todo porque Scorpius la observaba intensamente a los ojos.

Y lo cierto era que no lo había hecho.

No aún.

-No sé cómo hacerlo- confesó.

-Bueno, ya aceptaste que te equivocaste- dijo Scorpius con sencillez-, ahora sólo toma la enseñanza y olvida lo demás.

-No es tan fácil- refutó Rose.

-No si dejas un poquito de lado el ego de nuevo, Rose- contestó Scorpius.

Si fuera otra situación y otra persona, Rose seguramente ya se habría levantado molesta y se hubiera ido, pero muy dentro de ella sabía que Scorpius tenía razón.

-¿Cómo fue que conociste a los Longbottom?- preguntó Rose para cambiar de tema, pues estaba en verdad intrigada.

-Hace unos años conocí al señor Longbottom en la calle- comenzó a relatar-, se veía triste, así que me le acerqué y comenzamos a charlar, me contó que su negocio estaba quebrando y no tenía nada de dinero. Me ofrecí a invertir con él y después de un tiempo ya era el restaurante tan lindo que tienen ahora.

Rose lo miró con los ojos como platos ¿cómo era posible que contara una hazaña así como si nada?

-Después me hice amigo de los chicos y de Hannah, son como mi segunda familia. Y cuando nació Alice me pidieron que fuera su padrino- a Scorpius le brillaron los ojos-. Es la niña más linda del planeta.

-Scorpius le enseña a Alice a hablar italiano, mamá está encantada con eso- dijo Julieta llegando junto a ellos.

-¿Hablas italiano?- preguntó Rose sorprendida.

Scorpius se sonrojó y asintió.

-Y toca el piano- agregó Julieta enumerando con los dedos-, cocina y es carismático.

-Parece que quisieras venderme- rió Scorpius sacándole la lengua a Julieta.

-Eso me gustaría, querido, no lo dudes- respondió ésta divertida.

-¿Ya están listas?- preguntó Scorpius poniéndose en pie.

-Sí, mamá dijo que no te hiciera gastar mucho- dijo Julieta encogiéndose de hombros.

Scorpius rió y le pasó un brazo por los hombros.

-Hannah sigue diciendo que malcrío a sus tres hijos- comentó el rubio a Rose.

Después de que salieron de la tienda, Rose observó la hora en su celular. Ya eran las diez. La había estado pasando tan bien que no se había dado cuenta de la hora.

-Mamá ya debe de estar histérica- dijo Julieta sin darle importancia realmente, cuando Rose lo comentó.

-Entonces vamos- siguió Scorpius- ¿Te importa si llevamos primero a Julieta, Rose?

-¿Qué? Yo…- Rose se había puesto roja nuevamente- no se preocupen por mí, puedo tomar un taxi o…

-No seas tonta, Rose, Scorpius puede llevarte ¿verdad?

-Pues sí, esa era la idea- coincidió Scorpius-. No voy a dejar que vayas sola a tu casa a esta hora.

Rose le agradeció torpemente y los siguió hasta el auto de Scorpius, que de un momento a otro quedó lleno casi hasta el tope de todas las bolsas de compras, en su mayoría de Julieta.

El viaje transcurrió entre anécdotas que Julieta, sentada en el asiento trasero argumentando que allí tenía más espacio, le contaba a Rose acerca de muchas de las aventuras que había vivido con Scorpius. Le contó acerca de cuando Scorpius los había llevado a ella y a Frank al zoológico y una llama consideró divertido morderle el cabello, o cuando viajaron todos los Longbottom y él a Roma a visitar a los padres de Scorpius.

-¡Era hermoso, Rose!- decía Julieta maravillada- me sentía como si estuviera en el libro de _Eternos_…

Rose conocía ese libro porque era uno de los favoritos de su siempre romántica prima Molly, pero nunca lo había leído, sólo sabía que parte de la historia se desarrollaba en Roma.

-¡Y tienes que venir un día a nuestro show semanal!- exclamó Julieta casi cuando iban llegando a casa de los Longbottom- Vamos a casa de Elotito, hacemos panecitos, montamos una obra de teatro y luego acampamos en la sala; hasta la pequeña Alice nos acompaña, sin mencionar las payasadas de Joe…

-Lo pensaré- dijo Rose sólo para que dejara de insistir, pero su amiga se lo había tomado en serio.

Al poco rato llegaron a la casa de los Longbottom, donde una cansada pero sonriente Hannah los recibió con una sonrisa. Después de regañar a su hija por todo lo que había hecho que Scorpius le comprara, los invitó a pasar.

-Lo siento mucho, Hannah- se disculpó Scorpius con una sonrisa-. Mañana hay trabajo y hay que levantarse temprano.

-Está bien- dijo la mujer sin molestarse-. Gracias por lo que hiciste, Scorpius, es…

-No hay que agradecer nada- cortó él sinceramente.

-Y tú, Rose, gracias por acompañarlos- dijo Hannah tomándola de ambas manos.

-Fue un placer hacerlo, señora Longbottom- aseguró Rose con una sonrisa, sintiendo sinceras sus palabras.

Pocos minutos después, Rose estaba nuevamente en el auto de Scorpius camino a su departamento.

-¿Ya le dijiste a Albus que te mudarás?- preguntó Scorpius cuando se detuvieron en un semáforo en rojo.

-Aún no- suspiró Rose observando las calles a través de la ventanilla abierta. No había vuelto a pensar en la decisión que había tomado el día anterior, cuando había hablado con Scorpius por teléfono-. Quiero hacerlo mañana. No creo que le moleste en realidad, no es fácil compartir un departamento entre primos, hay muchas restricciones y eso.

Se quedaron un minuto más en silencio, sólo dirigiendo sus vistas al camino, donde aún había personas caminando por las calles.

-¿Tienes algo que hacer el próximo sábado como a las cuatro?- preguntó Scorpius.

-Pensaba buscar departamento ese día, pero supongo que para esa ahora estaré desocupada ¿por qué?- respondió Rose con verdadero interés.

-Creo que encontré una manera de ayudarte con el problemita que me mencionaste antes.

Rose dejó de sonreír de repente, recordando:

_ -¿Puedes ayudarme?- preguntó en voz baja, viéndolo casi ansiosa. _

_ -¿Ayudarte a qué?- preguntó Scorpius sin dejar de acariciar su mano, y Rose tampoco quería que dejara de hacerlo. _

_ -Quiero ser mejor persona- dijo Rose luego de algunos segundos de meditar qué era lo que quería-. No quiero seguir haciéndole daño a todos los que me importan ¿sabes?_

_Scorpius asintió, y luego dijo:_

_ -No sé si puedo ayudarte a "ser mejor persona", porque en realidad no eres mala, Rose, sólo necesitas liberar todo eso que te hace daño a ti misma para dejar que lo bueno que hay en ti se refleje en tu exterior. _

Y es que el problema en ella aún no estaba resuelto, no podía mentirse a sí misma de tal modo, ya no. Ahora estaba feliz porque su familia la había perdonado y todo eso, pero existía el riesgo de que los volviera a tratar así y no lo quería.

-¿Qué tienes en mente?- quiso saber Rose, decidida a aceptar toda la ayuda posible.

-Nada demasiado doloroso, _relájate_- contestó Scorpius casi riendo al ver su mirada-. Sólo que…

Scorpius dejó la frase al aire, por lo que Rose lo miró, insistente.

-Necesito estar seguro de que lo haces por ti, Rose, no por los demás.

¿Le mentiría? Necesitaba ayuda, pero no estaba segura de que pudiera comenzar su transformación de Rose mala a Rose buena con mentiras, así que sólo se encogió de hombros y no contestó nada.

**R&S**

Al día siguiente, Rose se levantó más temprano de lo normal luego de un sueño reparador. Se dirigió al baño sintiéndose con más energía que días anteriores y después de bañarse notó los usuales mensajes en el espejo que Albus había puesto para ella deseándole un buen día.

Sonriendo, Rose tomó un cuaderno y escribió "Gracias, Al, que tengas un buen día tú también. Te quiero". Arrancó la hoja y la pegó en el refrigerador con unos imanes, donde sabía que su primo la vería fácilmente.

Una vez que estuvo lista para ir al trabajo, salió del edificio y compró su usual periódico, sólo que esta vez tuvo una idea cuando vio las revistas de bodas apiñadas en un rincón…

-¡Hola, Lorcan!- saludó Rose alegremente a su compañero del café, como lo llamaba secretamente.

-Buenos días, Rose ¿tuviste un buen fin de semana?- preguntó el aludido extrañado, observándola moverse con entusiasmo por la habitación, buscando lo que necesitaba.

-Estuvo genial ¿qué tal el tuyo?

-No me quejo.

-Bien, que disfrutes el café, nos vemos después.

Rose se dirigió nuevamente a la oficina de la señorita Greengrass, dejando tras de sí a un confundido Lorcan.

Parecía que los planetas se habían alineado para ella ese día, pues fue toda una fortuna que la señorita Greengrass la dejara salir a comer ese día a la hora que era debido. O quizás sólo quería quedar bien con Scorpius, pues era el único que le plantaba pelea si algo no le parecía. Y quizás fuera una pelea amable y cariñosa, pero al menos expresaba lo que pensaba y hacía que la amargada mujer tomara algo de conciencia.

Sin darle tiempo a arrepentirse, Rose tomó su bolso y entró rápidamente al elevador que la llevaría al piso de abajo, donde esperaba ver a Sam. Y fue justo a tiempo, pues Anabeth ya estaba frente al escritorio de Sam, esperándola para que acabara de guardar sus cosas para salir juntas a comer.

Presurosa, Rose sacó todas las revistas que había comprado esa mañana y las puso sobre el escritorio de su amiga, quien la volteó a ver, sorprendida.

-¿Qué es esto, Rose?- preguntó Sam poniéndose en pie, siempre despistada.

-Mira, lo siento, sé que debí acompañarte a ver los vestidos, soy una pésima amiga y…

-No, en serio, ¿qué pusiste sobre mi escritorio? Perdí mis lentes de contacto y… ¿Qué eres pésima amiga? ¡No! ¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Por lo del vestido? Bahh, no importa, mamá dice que encontraré el indicado en cuanto lo vea, así que… ¡Hey! ¡Pero no tengo mis lentes! ¿Cómo lo encontraré?- terminó acongojada.

Rose no pudo evitar reír y darle un abrazo a su despistada amiga.

-Son revistas de bodas, dan consejos sobre cómo planear todo, dónde buscar vestidos y esas cosas. A partir de hoy soy tu esclava con los preparativos, dime qué necesitas y te ayudaré con todo.

-¡Cielos, Rose, gracias!- exclamó Sam emocionada, abrazándola de nuevo- ¿Vienes a comer con nosotras?

-¡Seguro!

Al fin ya no quedaba nadie en su lista para pedir perdón, y así esperaba que continuara.

**Hola! Primero que nada, mil disculpas por no haber contestado a sus reviews, realmente me siento mal por eso, creo que sólo contesté uno o dos :s la universidad cada vez me exige más y entre una cosa y la otra ya no tuve tiempo, pero preferí mejor subir el capítulo, creí que lo apreciarían más que las sandeces que a veces contesto xD aunque no duden que me encanta escribirles! Prometo contestar los que envíen esta vez (si es que lo desean).**

**Segundo, no puedo esperar hehe quienes siguen Preferencia Personal ¿vieron ya el mensaje que tiene Anna en su perfil? **

**Tercero ¡Gracias por todos los reviews, alertas y favoritos! Son lo máximo! Ximena y yo les agradecemos de todo corazón su gran apoyo =) **

**Cuarto ¿qué opinan del capítulo? Sí, ya sé que era más que obvio que Scorpius era el amigo de apodo ridículo de Julieta haha pero fue un capítulo donde casi por completo aparecieron Rose y Scorpius yeee! Espero les haya gustado. **

**Muchas gracias nuevamente, espero que tengan una maravillosa semana! Espero podamos leernos el siguiente viernes sin falta.**

**Besos!**


	12. Nerd

Todo lo que no reconozcan salió de la imaginación de Petite24 y Altea Kaur, los personajes principales y demás, son de Rowling.

_**Nerd.**_

-No creas que se me ha olvidado lo de Scorpius y tú- dijo Sam pícaramente una vez en el restaurante cuando Anabeth las dejó solas porque tenía que ir al baño.

-Lo sé- suspiró Rose bajando la mirada-. Te he querido contar, es sólo que… está bien, lo haré, pero no puedes decírselo a nadie- se decidió al fin. Scorpius sabía que Sam era su amiga, seguro no le importaría. Además, Sam era muy buena para guardar secretos pese a su constante estado de distracción.

-¿Es un espía secreto que vino aquí a descubrir una mafia en su propio negocio y te pidió que le ayudaras para después huir juntos a alguna isla exótica?

Rose rió fuertemente, he allí un claro ejemplo.

-No, sólo… en resumidas cuentas somos amigos- no veía el caso explicarle todo el drama que ella sola había armado con la propuesta de Scorpius-. Me ha ayudado en algunas cosas y le estoy muy agradecida, es un gran sujeto. El problema es que no quiero que la señorita Greengrass se entere o podría odiarme y despedirme.

Sam puso mirada soñadora.

-Y luego se enamorarán y tendrán muchos hijos pelirrojos y rubios correteando por aquí y por allá… ¡tienes que ponerle Sam a tu primera hija!- exclamó emocionada.

-A mí no me gusta Scorpius- se escandalizó Rose. Nunca había visto su vida de esa manera, con un esposo e hijos, y no pensaba comenzar ahora.

Sam rió fuertemente.

-Lo que tú digas, amiga- dijo.

Una vez que Anabeth regresó, pidieron la cuenta y regresaron al trabajo.

-Señor Malfoy, ¿desea más café?- preguntó Rose cerca de las seis de la tarde, recordando la clave que ella y Scorpius habían acordado usar, al menos era mejor que "la mula cruza el charco" que él había propuesto.

-Claro, Weasley, gracias- dijo Scorpius guiñándole un ojo.

Rose salió de la oficina y se dirigió hasta la sala de descanso. Un minuto después Scorpius la siguió.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Scorpius alegremente.

-El asunto es que me di cuenta de que era tonto ocultar nuestra amistad- Rose hizo una pausa para analizar lo que había dicho-. Incluso la oración que acabo de decir suena boba, así que no me importa que nadie más sepa… excepto la señorita Greengrass.

-Por mí está bien- sonrió Scorpius.

-¿Así y ya? ¿No vas a decir nada más?

-No, la verdad no me gusta tener secretos- reconoció, encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Entonces por qué habías aceptado?

-Porque quería ser tu amigo, por eso.

Rose no recordaba la última vez que se había sentido enternecida por algo que alguien hubiera dicho, pero esta vez estaba segura de que así se llamaba ese sentimiento que tenía en el pecho.

-Gracias- dijo sinceramente-. Y también- agregó, recordando la conversación con Albus- gracias por haber hablado con Al, arregló todo con sus padres y se ve más feliz.

-No tienes que agradecerme por nada- aseguró Scorpius-. Ustedes están bien, es lo que importa. Ahora vámonos antes de que mi tía sospeche, entra tú primero y deja el café en mi escritorio como si no me hubieras visto.

Rose asintió e hizo lo que le pidió.

Esa noche, después del trabajo, Rose se encaminó relajadamente hacia el _Café granate_, esperando encontrarse allí con Albus, pues no podía esperar a que llegara a casa para hablar con él.

-¡Hola, Al!- saludó Rose al entrar. El lugar estaba casi vacío, excepto por una pareja que se besaba en una mesa ubicada en la esquina más alejada.

-¡Hola, Rosie!- saludó Albus más sonriente que nunca.

-Quiero hablarte de algo- dijeron los dos al unísono y rieron.

-Tú primero- dijo Albus dándole la palabra.

-Me voy a mudar- anunció Rose sin rodeos.

Albus la miró, expectante, en espera de una explicación.

-Después de todo lo que ha sucedido, creo que necesito un tiempo sola, ya sabes… seguiremos viéndonos y todo eso, pero creo que es lo mejor para nuestra linda amistad ¿no crees?

Albus asintió y luego comenzó a reír.

-Sé que te alegra deshacerte de mí, pero creo que pudiste esperar al menos a que me fuera para festejar- dijo Rose sarcástica, aunque divertida. No podía enojarse con él.

-No es eso- dijo él de inmediato-. Es que justo iba a decirte que también me mudo, conseguí un empleo en Oxford y empiezo en agosto.

Rose se quedó con la boca abierta y tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, pero luego soltó tal grito de felicidad que hizo sobresaltar a los que hasta hace algunos segundos se besaban.

-¡Es genial, primo!- exclamó Rose realmente feliz por él. Quizás no era exactamente lo que quería, pero al menos eso le daría más oportunidades de codearse con la gente correcta para poder alcanzar su sueño- ¿Cómo sucedió eso?

-Vi un anuncio, me presenté a la entrevista y me contrataron. No es mucha ciencia, Rosie- rió Albus alegremente.

Rose no pudo evitar reír con él.

-Así que supongo que sólo viviremos juntos una semana más- dijo Albus un poco más apagado-. Y podrás quedarte con el departamento.

Rose negó con la cabeza.

-Si quiero empezar de cero necesito otro sitio, algo que consiga por mí misma.

-¿Y ya lo tienes?

-No, quería hablarlo contigo primero y después…

-¿Qué te he dicho de distraerte en el trabajo, Potter?- preguntó una voz seria detrás de Albus.

Un hombre larguirucho, de cabello castaño chino y ojos azules, con grandes gafas que hacían ver más grandes sus ojos y marcas de lo que parecía haber sido una mal época con el acné, y vistiendo una playera desteñida con dibujitos de Star Wars, acababa de salir de la trastienda y miraba a Albus seriamente. A Rose le sonó familiar la voz, pero no sabía de dónde.

-Que lo haga siempre y cuando Scorpius no se entere- recitó Albus riendo, chocando palmas con el sujeto.

Rose los miró, incrédula. Casi le había dado un infarto por creer que su primo estaba en problemas y ahora…

-Hola, preciosa- saludó el hombre con voz que intentaba ser seductora-. Soy Joe ¿y tú eres…?

¡Joe, el sujeto que había llamado a la editorial en su primer día como asistente y que le había dado ese recado desagradable para Scorpius! Rose no pudo hacer más que fingir una sonrisa. Aunque para ser sincera, con la buena autoestima del sujeto, había esperado que luciera diferente, como un modelo de revista, no un… _nerd._

-Alto allí, Zabini- dijo Albus con voz seria, cruzándose de brazos-. Es mi prima.

-¡¿Otra?!- exclamó Joe gesticulando con las manos- ¿Qué acaso toda tu familia engendró a las mujeres más bonitas de Inglaterra que encima son intocables por tener hermanos celosos?- terminó dramáticamente.

El sujeto era tan cómico que Rose no pudo evitar reír, haciendo a Joe sonreír ampliamente.

-Al menos tú tienes sentido del humor, la otra chica… ¿Cómo se llamaba, Potter?

-Molly- recordó Albus observando la cara de Rose con diversión.

-Sí, ella. Le dije que era más hermosa que una rosa y me arrojó su café en la cara- lloriqueó Joe dramáticamente.

-Creo entonces que la última intervención sirvió ¿no crees, Al?- dijo Rose un tanto extrañada de que Molly hubiera cumplido su promesa de no más chicos, y sorprendiéndole aún más que Joe dijera que tenía sentido del humor- ¿Qué hacía Molly aquí, por cierto?

-Las chicas vinieron a visitarme- contestó Albus encogiéndose de hombros-. Creo que lo que querían era ver si no habías seguido maltratándome- terminó con una mano en la boca y la otra abanicándose mientras fingía llorar como una damisela en peligro.

Rose rió por el gesto, pero en el fondo sintió que el estómago se le contraía de vergüenza.

-¿Entonces tú eres la famosa Rose?- dijo Joe atando cabos- Este sujeto no deja de hablar de ti. Dice que trabajas en Editoriales Greengrass ¿conoces a Scorpius? últimamente vive allí…

-Yo…- Rose no sabía qué contestar. Quizás Albus le recriminaría no haberle contado nada, pero ¿qué más daba ya?

-Espera ¿Scorpius Malfoy, el dueño de este café también trabaja donde tú, Rosie?- se sorprendió Albus.

-Es sobrino de la señorita Greengrass- contestó Rose-. Trabajamos en la misma oficina.

-Eso no me lo esperaba- reconoció Albus pasándose una mano por el cabello, pensativo.

Joe rió.

-Y eso que lo conoces hace poco. Yo lo conozco hace años y siempre sale con cada cosa… el sujeto está lleno de secretos.

Ese comentario sorprendió a Rose, pues ¿no le había dicho Scorpius que odiaba mentir? ¿Sería lo mismo a guardar secretos? ¿Debería comenzar a desconfiar de él?

-Oye, Rose- llamó Albus, sacándola de sus terribles conclusiones- ¿por qué no le pides ayuda a Joe con lo de tu departamento? Él sabe de esas cosas.

-¿Buscas lugar donde quedarte, preciosa? Mi departamento tiene una habitación extra por si te interesa…

Rose se puso completamente roja y llevó sus manos a su cintura, molesta.

-No es bueno hacerla enojar, Zabini- rió Albus-. Se crío en los campos de entrenamiento de Scotland Yard y podría matarte de un golpe.

Joe tembló.

-Era broma- rió con nerviosismo-. Te daré el número de un amigo y él te ayudará a ver cuál lugar se adapta más a ti- tomó una pluma y la libreta de los pedidos y anotó unos cuantos números-. Dile que yo te recomendé y te atenderá de inmediato.

-Gracias- musitó Rose observando el papelito que Joe acababa de darle.

-Podrías agradecerme con una cita, ya sabes…

-Zabini, déjala en paz- advirtió Albus entornando los ojos, aunque parecía divertido por las reacciones de Rose, a quien nunca le habían pedido una cita, al menos no tan descaradamente.

**R&S**

La semana pasó muy rápido para Rose, pues entre tantas cosas que hacer en la editorial, buscar departamento, ayudar a Sam todas las noches con los planes de la boda y el trabajo extra que se llevaba a casa, el estrés había terminado por agobiarla nuevamente y ahora la felicidad experimentada el fin de semana anterior parecía más un sueño demasiado fantasioso.

Lo único que había salvado sus tardes era la agradable compañía de Lorcan Scamander, con quien salía a comer porque casualmente siempre se lo topaba cuando salía a disfrutar algo de libertad. A Rose le agradaba pasar el tiempo con él, pues era serio y no hablaba más que cuando necesitaba hacerlo. Así Rose se evitaba charlas inútiles. Incluso a veces le hablaba de las historias que tenía que editar y lo que pensaba de ellas. En algunas ocasiones habían coincidido con Sam y Anabeth y habían salido los cuatro juntos.

Afortunadamente, el número que Joe le había dado para preguntar sobre dónde podría conseguir un buen departamento, le había sido de mucha utilidad, pues al día siguiente un hombre muy amable se había ofrecido a mostrarle algunos lugares el fin de semana que pudieran ser de su agrado. Rose había aceptado de inmediato y ahora estaba en el que sería pronto su nuevo hogar.

Albus la había acompañado, alegando que no quería dejarla sola con vendedores pervertidos, así que ahora ambos se encontraban observando el lugar que le había gustado más a Rose.

Era simplemente perfecto.

Estaba en un último piso, pintado de blanco, con grandes ventanas que dejaban entrar el sol y desde las cuales estaba segura que podría ver el atardecer, pues tenía una vista impresionante de Londres. Tenía dos habitaciones y un baño. Tendría que comprar la mayoría de los muebles y electrodomésticos, pero tenía algo de dinero ahorrado y estaba segura que poco a poco podría costear todo. Lo mejor de todo era que como el dueño estaba ya desesperado por alquilarlo porque pronto saldría de la ciudad, podría ocuparlo en cuanto quisiera.

Y si a eso agregaba que quedaba cerca del trabajo y podía llegar caminando, era más que perfecto. Lo único que Rose lamentaba era que no podría seguir disfrutando de la agradable compañía de Scorpius, quien siempre se ofrecía a llevarla a casa. Ahora ya no tenía excusa para verlo fuera del trabajo.

-¿Quieres comer algo antes de ir a casa?- preguntó Albus cuando caminaban tranquilamente por la calle después de haber firmado el contrato de alquiler.

-¿Podemos comprar algo para llevar y comerlo en el departamento?- sugirió Rose, un tanto nerviosa.

-Sí, claro- dijo Albus mirándola suspicaz, pero sin preguntar nada más.

Compraron unas hamburguesas y algunas otras cosas, algo de helado y regresaron a casa en menos de media hora. Comieron en silencio hasta que terminaron y después llegó el interrogatorio:

-¿Qué sucede, Rose?

-¿Suceder? ¿Qué? A mí no me sucede nada…

-Es muy fácil saber cuando mientes si estas nerviosa ¿qué me ocultas?

Tal parecía que sus habilidades como actriz ya no engañaban a Albus. Rose se limpió las manos con una servilleta y dijo con la mirada gacha, entre dientes:

-Voy a extrañar este departamento.

Albus soltó una carcajada.

-¡Al fin admites que te gusta!- exclamó contento- Lástima que lo hayas dicho un día antes de que me vaya.

Rose arrugó la nariz y se cruzó de brazos.

-Sigues en negación, veremos si estás igual mañana- canturreó Albus.

Rose no tuvo tiempo de contestarle, pues le había llegado un mensaje de Scorpius.

_¡Hola, Rose! ¿Aún quieres salir hoy?_

_¡Rayos!_ Se había olvidado por completo que vería a Scorpius a las cuatro y ya eran las tres y media. Debía darse un buen baño en ese mismo instante.

-¿A dónde vas?- se extrañó Albus al verla irse tan abruptamente.

-Olvidé que tengo un compromiso a las cuatro- explicó Rose desde el baño, justo mientras contestaba a Scorpius que lo vería a la hora que habían acordado. Él le contestó enseguida diciendo que pasaría por ella y que llevara ropa cómoda.

Y es que al final, esa semana había decidido que sí quería cambiar por ella misma, pues ya no podía soportar seguir viviendo como lo hacía. Necesitaba perdonarse, mejorar, y ¿quién mejor para ayudarla con eso que Scorpius Malfoy?

Cuando salió del baño envuelta en una toalla, escurriendo el piso, se escabulló hasta su habitación bajo la mirada divertida de Albus por verla en tal apuro.

-¿Esos son jeans?- preguntó Albus sorprendido, señalándola con el dedo en cuanto la vio salir de su habitación- ¿y esa una camiseta con dibujitos? ¿y esos son _tenis_?

Rose levantó las cejas.

-¿Qué tiene de malo?

-Nada… sólo que no te veía vestir así desde hace años ¿a dónde vas?

-Sinceramente no lo sé- contestó Rose encogiéndose de hombros, alisándose la playera azul con estampado de un feliz Piolín. En ese momento sonó su celular, era Scorpius llamándole para decirle que ya estaba abajo-. Nos vemos, Al- se despidió Rose alegremente, tomando un pequeño bolso y saliendo por la puerta, cerrándola tras de sí.

Mientras bajaba las escaleras, Rose no podía dejar de pensar en lo que sucedería a continuación. Incluso el cansancio acumulado en la semana se esfumó por completo al ver a Scorpius sonriéndole recargado en la puerta del auto con una sonrisa que logró contagiarla.

-¡Hola!- la saludó Scorpius- te ves muy linda así.

Rose se sonrojó, pero no dejó de sonreír.

-¿A dónde iremos?- preguntó para cambiar de tema.

-Te explico en el camino ¿quieres? Antes de que se haga más tarde.

Rose asintió y dejó que Scorpius le abriera la puerta para poder entrar. Una vez juntos en el auto, Rose no pudo evitar sentir eso que siempre sentía cuando estaba con él, esa mezcla de confianza aunada a lo más cercano que conocía a la felicidad, de saber que podía contar con él así fuera una tontería. Todas las preguntas que habían surgido antes sobre él, se disiparon por completo y no quedó ni siquiera el sentimiento de duda. Además, el olor de su colonia lograba atontarla, ese olor ligero de cítricos y algo que no alcanzaba a distinguir ¡benditos los químicos por las feromonas artificiales!

-Iremos al parque, quiero enseñarte algunas cosas- comentó Scorpius completamente relajado, tal y como él era.

-¿Qué cosas?

Scorpius esperó a dar una vuelta en _u_ para después contestar:

-Estos años aprendí que lo necesario para aceptar a los demás es aceptarse a uno mismo, conocerse mejor ¿me explico? Pero no puedes esperar a conocerte completamente para interactuar con los demás, porque eso sería aislarte y después sería como comenzar de cero. El autoconocimiento y la aceptación de los demás son casi simultáneos.

Rose no supo qué más decir, pues eso que había dicho Scorpius tenía sentido para ella. En realidad nunca había llegado a conocerse realmente.

No se lo habían permitido.

Hermione siempre había sido muy estricta con ella y su educación, y Rose siempre creyó que lo que ella le decía era lo correcto, por lo que no lo cuestionaba, siempre callaba.

Cuando llegaron al soleado Bushy Park, Rose se sintió aplastada, había demasiada gente y a ella nunca le habían gustado los lugares demasiado concurridos porque sentía que se desmayaría. De no ser porque no quería defraudar a Scorpius, seguramente le habría dicho que regresaran otro día.

-Ven, ahora vamos al área de juegos, hay algo que quiero que veas.

Rose siguió caminando a su lado, sintiéndose cada vez mejor. Al llegar al lugar, Rose vio a cientos de niños jugando de un lado al otro, persiguiéndose, jugando con tierra, en los juegos, felices completamente.

-¿Qué es lo que ves?- preguntó Scorpius cuando se detuvieron bajo la sombra de un árbol para ver mejor.

-Niños muy felices- contestó Rose sin despegar su mirada de ellos.

-¿Y por qué crees que sea?

Rose frunció el ceño y dijo:

-No lo sé ¿Porque son niños?

Scorpius soltó una risa ligera.

-No creo que se pongan a pensar en eso razonablemente. No, ve más allá de las limitaciones de tu mente, trata de pensar como ellos. Cierra los ojos si eso te ayuda.

Rose le hizo caso y en ese momento comenzó a recordar pequeñas partes de su infancia, algo que nunca hacía sin saber realmente por qué. Jugaba con sus primos en el jardín de la casa de los abuelos Weasley, a veces reían juntos, otras peleaban por algo, pero siempre defendían lo que pensaban. Era espíritus libres.

-Porque son ellos mismos- dijo Rose al fin con algo de nostalgia.

Scorpius asintió, más contento que nunca.

-Así que lo que queda averiguar aquí, Rose, es ¿quién eres tú?

Rose se vio en un apuro, pero sabía que podía ser sincera con él.

-La verdad ahora estoy muy confundida. Siempre me había tomado como alguien seria, terca, fría, sarcástica, pero ahora… siento que esa persona que siempre creí que era no se habría atrevido a sacrificar su ego por el amor de su familia.

-Por eso es que ahora viene la introspección. Yo no puedo decirte quién eres, y no se lo preguntes a nadie, no te lo aconsejo- siguió Scorpius sin perder su buen humor-. Pero lo difícil de todo, Rose, es que cada día eres una persona diferente, tu cuerpo se regenera durante la noche, así que en la mañana ya eres distinta; cada día tienes nuevas experiencias que te van forjando. Tenemos la capacidad de volver a empezar de cero cada mañana, cada hora, cada minuto, pero en nosotros está la decisión.

Rose vio tal convicción en su mirada que simplemente le creyó. No tuvo que analizar sus palabras, sabía que era sincero.

-¿Cómo hiciste tú para descubrir quién eras?- no pudo evitar preguntar, la duda la estaba carcomiendo por dentro lentamente.

-Visité muchos lugares, conocí muchas personas y trabajé en muchos sitios, pero al final comprendí que no importaba dónde estuviera, no podía huir de mí. Era lo que era y punto, pero tenía que descubrirlo. Me llevó mucho tiempo y esfuerzo, pero al final medianamente lo logré.

-¿Medianamente?

-Sí, como dije, cambiamos constantemente, pero eso está bien, porque nos hace ser mejores.

-¿Y si aprendemos cosas que nos hacen malos? ¿Qué hay de nuestros defectos?

Scorpius rió.

-Depende de cómo definas defectos. Para mí eso no existe realmente, al menos no como los demás lo ven. No, un defecto puede ser una bendición si sabes utilizarlo.

-No te creo- casi se burló Rose, cruzándose de brazos, recargándose en el árbol de nuevo.

-Bien, es justo que te lo cuestiones- razonó Scorpius-. Pero dime ¿Cómo le serviría a alguien frío o sarcástico su temperamento ante una tempestad? O ¿qué tal a alguien muy impulsivo en situaciones donde se necesita pensar rápido? Hay muchos ejemplos, por eso hay que saberlo analizar bien todo.

-¿Y qué tal si hay alguien muy controlador y exageradamente terco?- sugirió Rose refiriéndose a su propia madre.

-Enseñaría a los demás a no dejarse intimidar, con el tiempo, supongo.

-¿Realmente crees que los defectos pueden enseñarte algo?

Scorpius seguía sonriendo, sin dejarse molestar por los comentarios poco agradables de Rose.

-Mira a tu alrededor, Rose. Todos somos humanos, hay algo muy especial que nos une. Y todos somos maestros de todos. Cada persona con la que te topas en tu vida te enseña algo diferente a las demás, algo que necesitas aprender. Si no fíjate bien. Quizás al principio no lo parezca, puede ser incluso hasta molesto, pero al final del día, cuando analizas lo que te ha sucedido, podrás darte cuenta de que alguna buena o mala experiencia, te forjó como la persona que eres ahora.

Rose se quedó un buen rato en silencio, analizando sus palabras. No sabía si creerle. Cuando lo decía tenía tanto sentido que era imposible cuestionarlo, pero debía recordar que estaba loco y debía usar la lógica.

-¿Quieres ir a caminar?- preguntó Scorpius poniéndose en pie completamente.

Rose se encogió de hombros y comenzó a caminar a su lado.

-Mira a la gente a los ojos- dijo Scorpius- a la par que les sonríes.

-¿Para qué?- se sorprendió Rose, observando su tranquilo semblante.

-Ya verás- contestó misterioso.

-¿En serio tengo que hacerlo?- preguntó, reacia a sonreír a extraños.

Scorpius negó con la cabeza.

-Es decisión tuya. Todo lo que haces es decisión tuya, Rose, no lo olvides.

¿Era ella o eso era demasiada presión? Comenzó a sentirse acalorada, pero al final decidió hacerlo. Esas últimas semanas había sonreído lo que no había sonreído en años, así que un poco más no podía doler ¿o sí? El problema era que había demasiada gente como para concentrarse en una sola ¿qué haría?

-Respira profundo- aconsejó Scorpius, caminando sin prisa a su lado.

-No puedo hacerlo si estás observándome- dijo Rose luego de un rato, deteniéndose derrotada.

-¿Segura que no es porque no quieres? Porque podríamos irnos ya- aseguró Scorpius, sin presionarla en ningún momento.

-No, no es por eso- saltó Rose de inmediato.

-Bien, entonces ¿qué te parece si yo me voy por ese lado y nos encontramos en ese sitio?- sugirió señalando el lugar, donde había una banca vacía.

-De acuerdo.

Con una última sonrisa, Scorpius se alejó de ella, dejándola algo desorientada. Rose comenzó a caminar despacio, tratando de encontrar una manera de que su sonrisa fuera convincente, real, pero no podía, es decir ¿para qué sonreírle a un montón de extraños? ¿qué habían hecho ellos por ella?

Súbitamente, la asaltó la imagen de sus primos rodeándola en su departamento, atacándola por su mal comportamiento. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda, a pesar del día soleado, y se apresuró a sonreírle a una mujer que llevaba a su bebé en una carreola.

-No fue tan malo ¿no crees?- opinó Scorpius cuando Rose llegó a su lado.

-Eso creo- contestó Rose no muy segura.

-¿Crees ser capaz de hacerlo durante una semana?

-¿Una semana?- se escandalizó Rose, algo reacia al contacto humano, pero decidida a hacer lo necesario.

Scorpius estaba divertido con la situación, incluso Rose lo notaba.

-Es decisión tuya, Rose, ya lo sabes, pero creo que eso te ayudaría mucho- le dijo.

Rose se mordió el labio y al final accedió.

Si quería ser una buena persona, lo mejor sería que siguiera los consejos de Scorpius.

**Hola! ¿Qué les pareció el nuevo capítulo? Yo me sentí aliviada de al fin poder actualizar, ha sido una semana de locura!**

**¿Qué les pareció Joe? ¿Creen que Rose sobreviva una semana sonriendo? ¿Qué secretos oculta Scorpius? **

**Quiero agradecerles por todos sus maravillosos comentarios, son más que nada lo que me hacen querer seguir escribiendo esta historia (y a veces distraerme de clase y escribir capítulos nuevos en mis libretas xD) gracias por todo el apoyo, en verdad. Ximena y yo nos ponemos muy felices cuando los leemos =D **

**Espero que tengan una hermosa semana!**

**Hasta el siguiente!**


	13. Mudanza

Todo lo que no reconozcan salió de la imaginación de petite24 y Altea Kaur.

Para **Julietaa**, por su cumpleaños xD

**Mudanza. **

-Asi que… ¿Scorpius Malfoy? ¿En serio?

Rose se sobresaltó al entrar en su departamento unas horas después y ver a Albus sentado en el sofá, viéndola con diversión.

-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó ella intentando sonar indiferente, al tiempo que iba al refrigerador a buscar algo de beber.

-No te hagas la inocente, él fue el que pasó por ti ¿no es cierto? Los vi por la ventana- canturreó felizmente.

-¿Te he dicho que a veces eres más chismoso que Lucy y Roxanne juntas?

Albus rió y la siguió, quitándole el vaso con jugo de naranja que acababa de servirse y tomándoselo él.

-¡Hey!- reclamó Rose, demasiado acostumbrada a ese tipo de cosas como para molestarse en serio.

-No me quieras cambiar el tema ¿qué hacías con él? Porque no me digas que era algo del trabajo ¡es sábado!

Rose se sonrojó.

-No, no era nada del trabajo. Simplemente fuimos al parque, no fue gran cosa.

-Los jefes no invitan a sus empleados al parque así como así ¿acaso te está acosando?- se escandalizó Albus.

-No, bobo. Es mi amigo, es todo- dijo Rose como si no fuera la gran cosa-. Ahora, lo siento, pero tienes que ir a empacar. Te vas mañana ¿recuerdas?

Albus asintió, y Rose se alegró de que no le preguntara más.

Pero mientras estaba en la sala ayudando a Albus a guardar sus cuadros mientras él estaba ocupándose de sus cosas en su habitación, una desesperación terrible se apoderó de ella y no pudo hacer nada más que salir de su habitación, topándose con Albus, quien la miraba con tristeza y casi la misma desesperación que ella. Se abrazaron al mismo tiempo, como si no fueran a verse en años.

Rose lo extrañaría.

No se había percatado de eso hasta ese preciso instante, cuando supo que ya no tendría los abrazos de sus primos todos los días, que no tendría sus mensajitos en el espejo del baño, que no se enojaría con él por retratarla en sus cuadros, que no se sentiría segura entre sus brazos como siempre había sido.

-Te llamaré todos los días si es necesario- le aseguró Albus con la voz quebrada-. Te hartarás de mí, Weasley.

Rose soltó una risa ahogada y lo abrazó más fuerte.

-Más te vale, Potter.

Una vez que todas las cosas de Albus estuvieron empacadas, y no tenían que preocuparse por mover nada hasta el día siguiente, al final de la noche, decidieron tumbarse en el sofá y ver una película, engullendo la comida que les había sobrado en la tarde.

-¿Sabes algo?

-¿Qué?- preguntó Rose con la boca llena.

-Voy a extrañar trabajar en el café, hice muy buenos dibujos allí, el lugar me inspira.

-Ya encontrarás otro sitio que te inspire- aseguró Rose después de tragar.

Albus asintió, y después de otro momento de silencio, dijo:

-Sólo que tengo una gran preocupación contigo, querida prima.

"Sólo por hoy, relájate" recordando las palabras de Scorpius, Rose no pudo evitar emitir una sonrisa.

-Esa misma ¿ves?- Albus señaló la boca de Rose, curvada en una sonrisa que desapareció al instante- Si no te conociera diría que estás enamorada, pero te conozco y sé que no es así, pero de cualquier manera sólo me queda tener una charla contigo.

Rose, completamente sonrojada, se atrevió a preguntar despacio:

-¿Qué charla?

Albus se limpió la boca con una servilleta y luego dijo parsimoniosamente:

-Sé que eres capaz de cuidarte sola, lo demostraste bien en tercer año cuando le partiste la nariz a ese niño que insultó a Hugo, pero a lo que voy es…- después de aclaró la garganta y optó por un tono filosófico, gesticulando con las manos como si hubiera todo un horizonte frente a él- Hay todo un mundo allá afuera, Rose, un mundo plagado de hombres horribles y lo que sucede es que…- compuso una sonrisa traviesa y comentó canturreando-: _cuando mamá y papá se quieren mucho…_

Rose soltó un chillido y se tapó los oídos con las manos, corriendo por todo el departamento pidiéndole que se callara y no siguiera con su intento de charla de educación sexual. Albus la seguía, continuando con su cantaleta sólo para molestarla. Al final terminaron riendo como locos en el piso.

-A lo que quería llegar, Rose es a asegurarme de que no vas a hacer alguna tontería como tener sexo desenfrenado con un desconocido o algo así sólo porque vives sola- explicó Albus esta vez con seriedad.

Pero Rose se echó a reír.

-Albus, ni siquiera estoy segura de ser un ser humano normal, así que olvida esas tonterías.

-Tenía que asegurarme- dijo él encogiéndose de hombros-. Al menos nos quitas un peso de encima a los chicos y a mí. No tenemos que andar persiguiendo a tus exs como a los de Molly. Esa chica…

Rose rió con él nuevamente, queriendo albergar ese momento para siempre en su mente, sólo ellos dos, riendo sin control.

-Nos seguiremos viendo de todos modos en las reuniones de los domingos y eres libre de ir a visitarme cuando quieras- aseguró Rose tomándolo de la mano.

**Rose/Scorpius**

Al día siguiente, Rose se despertó con un fuerte dolor de cuello, pues ella y Albus se habían quedado dormidos en la sala. De inmediato la embargó un sentimiento de nostalgia al saber que ya sólo le quedaba una semana viviendo en ese lugar. Sin Albus. Ya nada sería lo mismo, pero ella no podía estar más feliz por eso.

Era su oportunidad para comenzar de cero.

Despertó a Albus suavemente para que estuviera listo para cuando James y Fred llegaran para ayudarlo con sus cosas. Desayunaron algo improvisado y después de darse una ducha, esperaron sólo unos minutos hasta que unos golpes en la puerta les informaron que los chicos habían llegado.

-Gracias- dijo Rose a Fred simpáticamente cuando este llevó la última maleta a su camioneta. Como Albus no tenía muchas cosas, llevarse todo no había tomado mucho tiempo.

Albus y Rose se miraron unos segundos para luego dirigir su mirada al que ya no sería su departamento. Tomarían caminos diferentes después de mucho tiempo, y Rose no podía evitar sentir el vacío.

-Gracias por todo, Al.

-Gracias a ti también, Rose.

Se abrazaron una última vez y salieron, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, conscientes que de ahora en adelante todo sería diferente.

-Nos vemos el domingo entonces- se despidió Albus cuando ya James lo apresuraba desde su camioneta.

-Tenlo por seguro, hasta luego- respondió Rose, para después darle un rápido beso en la mejilla y correr hacia el departamento de nuevo para evitar llorar ¿por qué últimamente era tan sentimental?

Llegó a tiempo para ver por la ventana a sus primos alejarse por la calle, y después de intentar ignorar ese sentimiento de vacío que había dejado Albus, fue directamente a su computadora para adelantar algo de trabajo, que incluía planificar toda una fiesta con gente importante por el lanzamiento de uno de los libros más recientes en la editorial. Observó la lista específica que la señorita Greengrass le había entregado el viernes y comenzó a idear cómo resolvería todo. Era la primera vez que planeaba algo así y no tenía idea de cómo.

Suspiró con cansancio y deseó tener alguno de los comentarios divertidos de Albus para al menos aligerar un poco la tensión en sus hombros.

¿Qué podía hacer?

Era domingo, lo que indicaba que había reunión con su familia, pero ella no estaba dispuesta a ir, no al menos hasta que las cosas con sus padres se calmaran, y dudaba que fuera pronto. Así que no podía acudir con sus primos ese día para que le ayudaran aunque fuera con un consejo sobre la fiesta.

¿Y si le preguntaba a Scorpius? él debía de saber…

Pero estaba ocupado ayudando a Julieta con su mudanza a Oxford porque al día siguiente comenzaba las clases.

¿Y si sólo compraba montones de helado como hacía en las intervenciones a Molly? Se suponía que el chocolate ayudaba a la liberación de serotonina y eso la ayudaría a estar más feliz ¿no?

Por primera vez sentía esa necesidad de ingerir comida chatarra sin tener que preocuparse por las calorías que Hermione tanto insistía en que debía odiar. No recordaba cuándo había sido la última vez que había comido goma de mascar, algo que amaba cuando era niña, o al menos eso le había dicho Albus, pues sus recuerdos de antes de los seis años eran terriblemente borrosos para ella, incluso llegó a pensar muchas veces que era adoptada y había reprimido los primeros años de su vida ¿era posible, no? Pero no cabía duda de que era una Weasley hasta la médula, así que la opción quedaba descartada.

Sin ganas de estar un minuto más en ese departamento que le recordaba completamente que su primo favorito ya no vivía con ella, tomó su bolso con algo de dinero y salió a la calle.

Comenzó a caminar sin rumbo, topándose de vez en cuando a personas que iban presurosas y con el ceño fruncido. Rose nunca se había fijado en la gente que compartía la calle con ella, al menos no de una forma filantrópica, sino esperando siempre que fuera un asesino o un delincuente del que debía cuidarse.

Por eso fue que se sorprendió al ver a todos preocupados, desesperanzados, queriendo llegar ya a sus destinos. Y fue que recordó el reto que Scorpius le había dado esa semana: sonreír a los demás mientras los veía a los ojos.

Y ella no tenía nada que hacer en ese momento, así que ¿por qué no hacerlo?

Como si el universo hubiera entendido sus pensamientos, de inmediato la calle comenzó a llenarse con más y más gente. Rose comenzó a sonreírles e incluso hasta a desearles buenos días a la par que los veía a los ojos. El resultado variaba entre el desconcierto, una sonrisa ladeada como si no creyeran que alguien les sonreía y una sonrisa de regreso, como recordando que tenían aún la capacidad de sonreír entre tantas deudas y problemas.

Un cálido sentimiento se instaló en su pecho a la par que seguía caminando. Realmente se sentía bien hacer eso, sonreír por el simple hecho de hacerlo. Ahora entendía por qué Scorpius nunca dejaba de hacerlo. Y es que cuando veía a la gente a los ojos, era incluso como si pudiera entenderlos, aunque sabía que eso no era posible, al menos no para ella, pero siempre decían que soñar se valía ¿no?

Sin darse cuenta, sus pies la llevaban automáticamente hacia una pintoresca librería que solía frecuentar algunas veces por el simple gusto de ver qué nuevos libros habían salido a la venta y tener la esperanza de poder comprar alguno. Siempre había sentido que ese era su lugar: entre libros.

Cuando entró, saludó a la gruñona vendedora, que la veía con ojos acusadores quizás creyendo que robaría algo. Rose la ignoró como siempre hacía y se dirigió a la sección de política, pues a pesar de haber declinado a su carrera en leyes, gran parte de su vida se había visto envuelta en asuntos de ese tipo y no era nada fácil dejarlo.

Mientras pasaba su mirada por los familiares títulos, un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Se sentía observada, y cuando volteó, se dio cuenta de que no se equivocaba.

-No sé por qué no me sorprende verte aquí- dijo el siempre amable Lorcan Scamander, aproximándose a ella de manera un tanto tímida.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Rose aún recuperándose de la impresión de encontrárselo en ese lugar.

-Te gustan los libros, la política y los lugares donde no hay mucha gente- dijo él con simpleza, encogiéndose de hombros.

Rose no pudo hacer más que sonreírle amistosamente, viéndolo directamente a los ojos, que tenían un lindo color azul con aire soñador. Fuera del trabajo se veía más relajado e incluso sus ojos tenían un distinto brillo que no estaba segura haber visto antes.

-¿Y tú qué haces aquí?- preguntó ella curiosa.

-Hace mucho que no venía, además mi padre me pidió que revisara que todo estuviera en orden.

Al ver la mirada de incredulidad de Rose, Lorcan rió y aclaró:

-Es el negocio de la familia.

-Entonces deben de estar orgullosos de que trabajes en la editorial ¿no es cierto?

Lorcan se encogió de hombros.

-Sólo que no estoy en el puesto indicado- comentó.

-Pero…- Rose estaba sorprendida. Él tenía el puesto que ella deseaba a morir, no entendía cómo alguien que lo tenía estaba inseguro de eso.

-Yo quería ser traductor, en realidad- dijo Lorcan caminando entre los estantes como viendo los títulos de los libros, con Rose siguiéndolo.

-¿Y qué pasó?

-La señorita Greengrass me dijo que no había puestos disponibles y me puso como editor. No me quejo, pero tampoco soy completamente feliz allí ¿me explico?

Rose asintió, pero había algo que no encajaba.

-¿La señorita Greengrass te contrató en persona?

Lorcan rió.

-Yo era su asistente antes de Jean Thomas.

Rose abrió la boca con sorpresa y luego la volvió a cerrar. Él nunca le había mencionado eso.

-¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?- preguntó casi con enojo, lo que la hizo preguntarse al momento desde cuándo había tanta confianza entre ellos.

-No me preguntaste- rió él.

-¿Te estás burlando de mí, Scamander?- preguntó Rose en tono amenazante, aunque sonreía.

-Nunca, Weasley.

Ambos rieron, y fue tan natural que Rose se extrañó. Generalmente le costaba mucho tener tanta confianza con alguien como para reír, a menos claro que se tratara de Scorpius.

-¿Buscabas algún libro en especial?- preguntó Lorcan segundos después, continuando su recorrido por los estantes.

-No a menos que haya algo que ayude a planear fiestas exitosas para ganarme a mi jefa- contestó Rose recordando con abatimiento su trabajo.

-Pues no estoy hecho de hojas de papel ni tengo ISBN, pero puedo ayudarte si quieres- comentó Lorcan sin verla directamente a los ojos.

Rose sintió algo extraño posarse en su pecho, no sabía qué era, pero era agradable, incluso podía decir que le gustaba demasiado.

-¿En serio me ayudarías?

-Claro- dijo él indiferente, para después dirigirle una mirada insegura y hacerle una seña para que lo siguiera afuera de la tienda-. Lo siento, pero Madame Pince es muy chismosa y siempre está inventando cosas.

-¿Quién?

-Madame Pince, la mujer de la caja- aclaró Lorcan riendo.

Rose sólo asintió en un gesto comprensivo, pero no sabía exactamente qué había querido decir Lorcan con eso.

-¿Entonces en qué necesitas que te ayude? ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que harás?

Rose negó con la cabeza.

-Ni una puta idea- confesó, tapándose la boca de inmediato, recordando que no estaba con alguno de sus primos, por lo que las groserías estaban vedadas de la conversación, pero a Lorcan pareció no molestarle.

-¿Te dio una lista?- preguntó mientras caminaban.

-Sí ¿podrías verla y decirme por dónde comenzar?

Lorcan asintió y Rose de inmediato comenzó a guiarlo por las calles hasta llegar a su departamento, que lucía desolado. Hizo a un lado su tristeza por la partida de Albus y procedió a mostrarle a Lorcan la lista en su computadora, mientras estaban sentados en el sofá.

-¿Qué opinas?- preguntó Rose al fin, ansiosa.

-Que más vale que comiences a planearlo- respondió Lorcan buscando algo en su celular.

-Gracias- comentó Rose sarcástica.

Lorcan rió.

-Y que te daré unos números de la gente que trabaja para la editorial desde hace años y que podrían ayudarte.

El rostro de Rose se iluminó.

-Gracias, Lorcan- dijo de todo corazón, sonriendo con autenticidad-. Acabas de salvar mi vida. Con todo este asunto de la mudanza y la boda de Sam siento que no tengo tiempo para nada.

-Siempre puedes acudir a mí si necesitas ayuda, Rose- dijo Lorcan simpático.

Después de pasarle los números telefónicos y darle un par de consejos más, ambos se dieron cuenta de que ya era tarde, por lo que decidieron ir juntos a comer a algún lugar cercano.

Rose estaba tan a gusto en su compañía que incluso olvidó por qué estaba tan triste en la mañana.

-¿Siempre vas vivido aquí en Londres?- preguntó Rose curiosa.

-No, cuando era niño vivía en Noruega, mis padres viajaban mucho, así que… y después viví un tiempo aquí, luego nos fuimos de nuevo mucho tiempo y regresé hasta que entré a la universidad y ya no me fui. Me gusta mucho Londres, en realidad.

-Pero tienes suerte- argumentó Rose-. Yo siempre he querido ir a visitar otros lugares y nunca he salido de Inglaterra. Pasé mi infancia en Teddington y lo único bueno era que estaba cerca del parque… ¿estás bien?

Lorcan acababa de atragantarse con el agua que estaba bebiendo, completamente rojo.

-Sí, no es nada- dijo de inmediato.

Rose no notó nada extraño y consideró grosero preguntar más, así que comenzó a preguntarle a Lorcan más sobre su infancia, maravillándose con todo lo que había vivido, los lugares que había visitado y la gente que había conocido.

Cuando se fijó en el reloj de nuevo, se sorprendió al ver que ya eran las cinco de la tarde. Había una gran lista de cosas que tenía que hacer y no podían esperar más, y se lo hizo saber a Lorcan con pesadez. Éste se ofreció a llevarla a su casa con cortesía.

Por alguna razón que Rose no podía entender, no quería que Lorcan se fuera.

-Nos vemos mañana- se despidió él con una última sonrisa y, sin previo aviso, se inclinó sólo algunos centímetros y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Cuando ya se había alejado, Rose seguía estática en la entrada del edificio, sin saber exactamente qué era lo que acababa de ocurrir, pero con las mejillas ardiendo.

Nunca, nadie, en toda su vida, ni por accidente, la había besado.

Siempre lo había considerado algo estúpido, pero…

¿Entonces por qué le importaba tanto?

**R&S**

Eran ya las diez de la noche y Rose estaba exhausta.

Nunca pensó que organizar una fiesta fuera tan pesado.

Dejó su computadora a un lado y caminó hacia el refrigerador, recordando que no había ido de compras y estaba vacío. Como todo en el lugar.

Porque tenía que admitirlo. Se sentía extremadamente sola sin Albus.

Pensó en llamarlo, pero seguramente estaría en extremo cansado por la mudanza y al día siguiente tenía clases que impartir.

Después de darle muchas vueltas, a pesar de sentirse patética, había algo que la llamaba hacia el _Café granate_, así que por primera vez decidió hacer caso a sus impulsos y salió de casa, caminando el par de cuadras que la separaban del lugar.

Al llegar, la recibió la cálida sonrisa de Scorpius tras el mostrador, éste lucía cansado, pero feliz de verla.

-Estaba a punto de llamarte- fue lo primero que le dijo el rubio.

-¿Para qué?- preguntó Rose curiosa, reclinándose sobre la barra para verlo bien a los ojos.

-¡Has estado practicando!- exclamó Scorpius sonriente, en vez de responder.

Al ver la mirada incrédula de Rose, él aclaró:

-Me ves a los ojos, has practicado lo que hablamos ayer en el parque.

Rose no pudo evitar reír.

-Sí, practiqué, pero ahora dime ¿para qué ibas a llamarme? ¿Ocurrió algo con Julieta?

-No, todo está bien- respondió Scorpius para después darle la espalda y comenzar a preparar una bebida. Rose se perdió de nuevo en sus movimientos tan gráciles-. Pero creí que con Albus lejos quizás te sentirías algo sola y quería saber si estabas bien.

Rose se sonrojó ¿por qué él siempre sabía lo que sentía sin necesidad de decírselo?

-En realidad no sentí nostalgia hasta hace poco, me la pasé casi todo el día con Lorcan.

-¿Scamander?- se sorprendió Scorpius ofreciéndole una taza con chocolate caliente.

Rose la tomó sin preguntar y tomó un sorbo. Estaba delicioso.

-Me lo encontré en la librería y después me ayudó con el asunto de la fiesta de lanzamiento del nuevo libro- _y al despedirnos me besó en la mejilla_ recordó Rose, apretando fuertemente los ojos para olvidar el _incidente._

-¿Necesitas ayuda con algo más?- preguntó él- Daphne suele ponerse quejumbrosa si algo en esos eventos no sale bien…

-Creo que lo tengo controlado, pero no me molestaría que me dieras tu opinión…- sugirió Rose con una sonrisa.

Scorpius rió.

-Lo que sea que necesites, cuenta conmigo. Lo que me recuerda ¿Qué tal te fue con el departamento?

Rose sonrió más abiertamente, recordando las buenas noticias del día anterior.

-Olvidé contarte ayer, pero encontré uno perfecto cerca del trabajo. Sólo me falta comprar unos muebles, por eso creo que me mudaré hasta el próximo fin de semana.

-Avísame si necesitas ayuda con algo- ofreció Scorpius-. Sé que has estado muy ocupada últimamente.

-Me las he arreglado, pero algo de ayuda no me vendría mal, gracias Scorpius- sonrió Rose, sin poder dejar de mirarlo, pero reviviendo en su memoria una y otra vez el beso que había recibido ¿por qué le había gustado tanto? Eran sensaciones que no había creído experimentar nunca.

¡Era tonto! No era posible que estuviera haciendo un lío por nada…

-¿Rose, no me oyes?

Rose se sobresaltó y tiró lo que quedaba del chocolate caliente sobre la barra. Sonrojada por su idiotez, comenzó a balbucear montones de disculpas, pero Scorpius sólo le sonrió amablemente y con un fluido movimiento con un trapo seco, todo quedó en orden nuevamente.

-Rose, no fue nada- dijo él al fin.

Rose suspiró y asintió, nerviosa.

Scorpius salió de detrás del mostrador al tiempo que se quitaba el delantal rojo y lo dejaba en un rincón.

-Ven, vamos por unos dulces ¿quieres?- ofreció, tomando sus llaves del bolsillo.

-Pero es de noche- se sorprendió Rose, aunque lo siguió- ¿y qué acaso no tienes que quedarte hasta las dos de la mañana aquí?

Scorpius rió.

-No, siempre cierro a las once. Además no hay clientes y tengo ganas de unos buenos caramelos ¿no quieres?

Rose abrió la boca, pero luego la cerró, estaba anonadada.

-¿Acaso comenzaste a cerrar más tarde sólo para que Albus pudiera trabajar aquí?- preguntó aún sin poderlo creer.

Scorpius estaba completamente sonrojado, parecía no saber qué decir.

-Bueno, yo… Joe me contó que buscaba trabajo y… yo… bueno…

Rose levantó una mano para pedirle silencio y, con el más puro sentimiento de honestidad, dijo:

-Gracias.

Scorpius sólo le sonrió tímidamente como respuesta y siguió caminando con ella a su lado.

-Creo que me leíste la mente, en la tarde tenía muchas ganas de goma de mascar- comentó Rose sin saber qué más decir. Joe tenía razón, Scorpius era toda una caja de sorpresas.

Scorpius la miró casi con miedo.

-¿De todas las golosinas que existen tú vas y quieres goma de mascar? Creo que no has vivido, Rose Weasley.

Rose puso las manos en la cintura.

-Si conocieras a mi controladora madre entenderías por qué. No como dulces muy seguido porque ella siempre me decía que engordaría…

Scorpius rió, haciendo que el sentimiento de enojo en Rose se disipara.

-No creo que engordes con unos cuantos caramelos. Y si así fuera ¿qué importa?

Rose se mordió el labio inferior, aceptando que él tenía razón.

Llegaron a un supermercado cercano y compraron algunos dulces. Rose adquirió goma de mascar bajo la mirada aterrada de Scorpius. Ambos terminaron riendo a la par que caminaban por la calle.

-Hoy me encontré con Albus en la universidad- comentó Scorpius cuando iban llegando al departamento de Rose-. Me alegra que consiguiera el empleo.

Rose levantó una ceja.

-Por cómo eres no me sorprendería que hayas sido tú quien le consiguió el trabajo.

Scorpius rió simpáticamente.

-No tuve nada que ver en eso, te lo aseguro.

Cuando ya habían llegado a la puerta del edificio, el momento del beso que Lorcan le había dado llegó de nuevo a la memoria de Rose, haciéndola cerrar los ojos con fuerza y sacudir la cabeza levemente, como si de esa manera el recuerdo fuera a irse.

Cuando los abrió de nuevo, Scorpius la observaba, perplejo.

-¿Todo bien?

Rose asintió, sonrojada y musitó un quedo "nos vemos mañana" para después subir las escaleras a toda prisa.

**R&S**

-Hola, Al- saludó Rose después de que la voz ya bien despierta de su primo le contestara.

-No tenías que llamarme, te dije que soy perfectamente capaz de levantarme solito por las mañanas.

Rose rió.

-Quería asegurarme de que no llegaras tarde ¿no tienes clases con Julieta?- preguntó curiosa.

- Estoy seguro de que sólo quiere burlarse de mí en clase- rió Albus despreocupado. Rose escuchaba murmullos de fondo, quizás señal de que su primo ahora cruzaba los jardines del campus para ir a su aula. Ella misma cruzaba las calles londinenses camino a la editorial, sonriéndole a cuanta persona se topaba en su camino-. Estudiará psicología y se metió a mi clase de arte.

-No creo que se burle de ti, no seas paranoico.

-Habla la que se dormía con la luz encendida después de ver películas de terror.

-Cállate.

-Tú llamaste.

Rose suspiró cansada, pero feliz de conversar con él.

-Escucha, debo irme, tengo muchas cosas que hacer hoy.

-Tranquila, y recuerda que no importa cuánto trates, el día sólo tiene veinticuatro horas ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo. Suerte en tu clase y salúdame a Juli.

-Lo haré. Suerte con la bruja.

-Procura que no te despidan.

-Graciosa.

Haber hablado con Albus la había animado mucho, por lo que Rose sintió que ese día le iría bien después de todo.

**Hola! Decidí subir este capítulo hoy, ya que no creo poder mañana y no quería hacerlos esperar xD **

**Así que… ¿qué opinan de Lorcan? Muajaja Rose está hecha un lío por un simple beso en la mejilla, sin mencionar que ya no tiene a Albus cerca de ella para ponerle los pies sobre la tierra. ¿Qué ocurrirá con Scorpius? ¿Habrá celos de su parte por lo sucedido con Lorcan? Sé que se preguntan el por qué del título si no hay ni un tulipán en escena haha pero aún falta mucho para saber xD **

**Muchas gracias por sus lindísimos comentarios! Nos gusta mucho leerlos y saber que les gusta la historia (= en serio ¡muchas gracias!**

**Olvidé poner de nuevo adelanto en el capítulo anterior hehe, lo siento! Aquí les va el del siguiente:**

-¡Rose!- exclamó Scorpius con el rostro completamente rojo, se veía muy nervioso- ¿vendrás con nosotros?

-Seguro- dijo Rose un tanto extrañada por su comportamiento.

-¡Vámonos entonces!- exclamó Joe detrás de ella, pues la había seguido.

Scorpius asintió torpemente y, después de esperar a que ambos subieran, puso el auto en marcha.

-¿Scorpius, estás bien? Te ves muy alterado- observó Rose mirándolo críticamente para asegurarse de que no estuviera enfermo.

Scorpius murmuró algunas cosas ininteligibles, pero Joe contestó por él:

-Déjalo, es por estreñimiento.

-¡Qué!- exclamó Scorpius más rojo que antes- ¡Deja de inventar cosas, Zabini!

Pero Rose y Joe ya habían soltado varias carcajadas.

Y Rose ya no volvió a preguntar.

**Hasta el siguiente capítulo!**

**Que tengan una hermosa semana! No olviden sonreír y puede que un Scorpius llegue a tocar a su puerta!**


	14. Estrellas

**Para Valeria, por sus hermosos comentarios a mis historias (estás como Guest :s por eso no he contestado hehe). Para Dominique Jackson, mi querida hermanita de internet xD. Para ztreluka por su mensaje que me alegró el día. Y para las lindas personitas que dejaron review el capítulo anterior! Julietaa, Diane Potter, Annie Thompson, Jjaacckkyy, Diluz, Adarae, Diana Prenze, samfj, dareattention. Muchas gracias!**

Todo lo que no reconozcan salió de la imaginación de petite24 y Altea kaur xD

**Estrellas.**

Rose corría a toda velocidad hacia la editorial. Era martes ya y se le había hecho bastante tarde por haberse quedado dormida. Faltaban al menos cinco minutos para que la señorita Greengrass llegara y su café no estaría puntual sobre su escritorio tal como le había especificado el primer día.

Cómo maldecía las faldas en ese momento por no poder correr propiamente. Y los tacones altos… ¿a quién rayos se le había ocurrido inventar esas monstruosidades?

Para cuando llegó al sexto piso, roja por la carrera y sin aliento, se llevó una sorpresa al encontrarse a Lorcan fuera del elevador… con una taza de café en sus manos.

-No llegabas, así que lo hice por ti- dijo él, respondiendo a su pregunta no formulada, ofreciéndole la taza.

Rose se quedó con la boca abierta por la impresión. Realmente la había sorprendido.

-Cielos… gracias, Lorcan, me salvaste la vida- dijo Rose tomándola, sonriéndole en agradecimiento sincero.

-No hay problema- contestó él y, después de sonreírle una última vez, se fue hacia su oficina.

Mientras Rose caminaba hacia la oficina de la señorita Greengrass, no podía dejar de pensar en lo raro que era la situación ¿Era que estaba confundida acaso porque Lorcan estaba siendo su amigo y ella no estaba acostumbrada? Después de todo, Scorpius también era su amigo y hubiera hecho lo mismo por ella… ¿o era que había algo más que se estaba perdiendo en cuanto a su amistad con Lorcan?

-¡Hola, Rose!- saludó Scorpius felizmente.

Rose dio un respingo y casi tira el café sobre el piso. No lo había visto. Sonrojada por su estupidez, le devolvió el saludo con una sonrisa, reconociendo que él no tenía la culpa de su confusión y procedió a hacer su trabajo.

-¿Me ayudas con estos?- pidió Scorpius mostrándole los nuevos carteles de la semana, que rezaban "Sólo por hoy, se amable".

-¿Por qué me sigues pidiendo que te ayude?- quiso saber Rose una vez que estaban pegando las dichosas hojas- Es mi trabajo, simplemente tienes que ordenármelo.

Scorpius rió bastante divertido.

-No haría eso, créeme. Prefiero pedirlo y así tienes la opción de negarte.

Esta vez fue Rose la que rió.

-Pero es mi trabajo, _señor Malfoy_.

-¿Entonces lo haces porque _tienes que_ o porque _quieres_?- debatió Scorpius.

-Es mi trabajo- repitió Rose, aunque sonreía. De alguna u otra manera, tener esas conversaciones con Scorpius siempre la ponía a pensar, y no sabía si eso era bueno o malo-. Entonces ¿amabilidad? La gente no es amable, Scorpius, sólo te pisotean y tienes que pisotear para salir adelante.

-Yo no lo veo así.

-Porque tienes todo lo que necesitas y lo que quieres.

Scorpius soltó una carcajada.

-Honestamente, Rose, no sabes mucho sobre mí.

-¿Y de quién es la culpa?

-Nunca me preguntas.

-¡No quiero parecer chismosa!- exclamó Rose indignada porque él le dijera eso.

-Para ser amigos debe haber confianza- dijo Scorpius mirándola a los ojos.

-Yo te tengo confianza- murmuró Rose entre dientes.

-No la suficiente como para preguntarme algo- canturreó Scorpius bajando las escaleras hacia el siguiente piso-. Además no creo que sigas pensando que tienes que pisotear a los demás, al menos ya no.

-Ya no sé qué creer, es por eso- admitió Rose.

Scorpius ya no dijo nada, dejándola sola con sus pensamientos.

-¿Ya tienen la fecha de la boda?- preguntó Rose a Sam.

Ese día estaban comiendo juntas en un pequeño restaurante cerca de la editorial que a Sam le encantaba.

-La segunda semana de julio del siguiente año- contestó Sam encogiéndose de hombros-. Falta mucho, pero fue la única fecha que pudimos hallar para que toda la familia de Luca pudiera venir. Él no quería esperar tanto porque no le agrada mucho su familia, pero no quería que después me vieran como la mala del cuento y…

Al saber que iba a comenzar con uno de sus divagues característicos en ella, Rose no pudo evitar interrumpirla:

-¿Los amigos se besan… como… en la mejilla?

Sam la miró con diversión y algo de picardía.

-¡Ese Scorpius no pierde el tiempo! ¿eh?- rió Sam.

Rose se sonrojó hasta las orejas ¿por qué asumía que se trataba de Scorpius?

-No, Sam. Me refiero a Lorcan- aclaró.

Sam formó una perfecta "o" con la boca y luego la volvió a cerrar.

-Sí, seguro puede haber besos en la mejilla- sonrió Sam volviendo a su comida.

Un poco más aliviada, Rose siguió comiendo y ya no insistió más en el tema.

-¿Quieres que vayamos a ver muebles después del trabajo?- preguntó Sam- Estoy algo harta de los preparativos de la boda cuando falta tanto tiempo… algo de distracción no me vendría mal.

-¡Claro!- sonrió Rose bastante contenta. No había tenido tiempo de ver muebles y como quería mudarse lo más pronto posible, necesitaba arreglar eso cuanto antes y Sam lo sabía.

-¡Genial! Conozco un lugar donde hay cosas que tienen las tres B's. Buenas, Bonitas y Baratas.

Rose soltó una carcajada. Ahora que se daba cuenta, tener a Sam de amiga era realmente divertido.

-Me alegra verte sonreír más seguido- comentó Sam-. Es como si te hubieras inyectado felicidad ¿te dije que una vez mamá me dijo que para ser feliz había que inyectarse felicidad? claro que me lo dijo porque no quería ponerme la vacuna del sarampión… así que creo que hablaba de otro tipo de felicidad… como el tipo de felicidad de cuando estás sano…

Rose asintió, sorprendiéndose de lo fácil que le resultaba ahora seguir el hilo de sus pensamientos.

-Pero hablábamos de por qué sonríes más ¿qué fue lo que pasó, querida amiga? ¿Ciertos rubios en tu vida?- preguntó pícara.

Rose se atragantó con su té helado y, después de recuperar la respiración normal, comenzó a explicarle a Sam todo por lo que había pasado la última semana, desde todo mundo odiándola hasta la ayuda que Scorpius le estaba dando.

-Creo que acaba de ganarse una invitación a mi boda- se sorprendió Sam-. Todos en la oficina dicen que es un mujeriego, pero yo no les creí. Ahora veo que es una buena persona.

-No sabía que decían eso de él- dijo Rose altamente indignada. Quien dijera eso de Scorpius era porque no lo conocía en lo absoluto.

-Son sólo chismes de oficina- dijo Sam encogiéndose de hombros- iniciados por esas tontas que dicen haberse acostado con no sé cuántos. Para mí que él las rechazó y por ardidas fueron e inventaron chismes… pero nunca se sabe, así que ten cuidado porque siguen siendo hombres- advirtió.

Rose sólo asintió, sin saber qué pensar. Mientras más convivía con las personas menos las entendía.

-Hola, Rose- saludó Lorcan tímidamente una vez que Rose regresó a la oficina.

-Hola- respondió Rose con una sonrisa-. Gracias por lo de esta mañana, realmente me salvaste.

-No fue nada- dijo él quitándole importancia-. Escucha… ¿tienes algo que hacer después del trabajo?

-Iré a ver muebles con Sam- contestó Rose alegremente- ¿por qué?

-No, por nada- dijo él rápidamente, completamente sonrojado.

Confundida, Rose se despidió de él y siguió su camino.

Sí, en definitiva no entendía a las personas.

**R&S**

-No, muy oscuro.

-¿Y este?

-Muy infantil.

-¿Ese?

-Demasiado ridículo…

-¿Te he dicho que eres muy especialita con tus cosas?

Rose entornó los ojos, pero después esbozó una sonrisa y siguió paseando por la mueblería, que cerraría en media hora y por lo tanto no había mucho tiempo.

-Es que, no sé, quiero algo que vaya más con mi verdadero yo- comentó Rose observando el lugar como en espera de que alguien saltara a decirle qué adquirir.

Y entonces la vio: era una pequeña sala de un lindo color azul, el que recientemente había descubierto como su color favorito. El color del cielo al amanecer, ni muy claro ni muy oscuro: perfecto.

Después de eso, encontrar lo demás fue sencillo, parecía que nuevamente los planetas se habían alineado en su favor y todo le salía bien. Incluso habían ido a la tienda de pintura por algunas de diferentes colores con las que pintar las sobrias paredes del nuevo departamento.

Nunca imaginó que su vida fuera a ser interesante siendo colorida, pero ahora parecía que no podría ser de otra forma.

**R&S**

Esa semana fue realmente muy pesada. Entre arreglar las cosas de la mudanza, como pintar y esperar a que llegaran los muebles, seguir organizando la fiesta de la señorita Greengrass y el ser amable con los demás tal como lo dictaba el cartel de esa semana, Rose estaba exhausta.

-¡Hola, Rose!- saludó una voz vagamente conocida cuando salió de la editorial el viernes, con unas ojeras kilométricas y el cabello despeinado.

-¿Joe?- se sorprendió Rose al voltear.

-El mismo hombre sexy que conoces- dijo él dándose aires.

Rose no pudo evitar rodar los ojos con diversión.

-¿Buscas a Scorpius? se fue hace unas horas- informó Rose.

-Lo sé, de hecho vengo a buscarte a ti.

-¿A mí? ¿Para qué?- Rose comenzaba a tener miedo, no quería que le pidiera una cita de nuevo o que la raptara… y ya estaba preparándose mentalmente para darle un golpe a ser necesario.

-Scorpius y yo queríamos saber si nos acompañarías a Oxford, vamos a recoger a Julieta y pensamos que te gustaría ir a ver a Potter.

Rose se mordió el labio, indecisa entre si ir a dormir o ver a su primo, a quien extrañaba a horrores.

-¿Y dónde está Scorpius?

-En el auto- contestó Joe señalando la acera opuesta a la de donde ellos estaban.

Rose lo vio, efectivamente allí estaba Scorpius, pero parecía que casi se daba de golpes contra el volante. Fue más que nada por eso por lo que decidió acercarse, para asegurarse de que estuviera bien.

-¿Scorpius?

-¡Rose!- exclamó Scorpius con el rostro completamente rojo, se veía muy nervioso- ¿vendrás con nosotros?

-Seguro- dijo Rose un tanto extrañada por su comportamiento.

-¡Vámonos entonces!- exclamó Joe detrás de ella, pues la había seguido.

Scorpius asintió torpemente y, después de esperar a que ambos subieran, puso el auto en marcha.

-¿Scorpius, estás bien? Te ves muy alterado- observó Rose mirándolo críticamente para asegurarse de que no estuviera enfermo.

Scorpius murmuró algunas cosas ininteligibles, pero Joe contestó por él:

-Déjalo, es por estreñimiento.

-¡Qué!- exclamó Scorpius más rojo que antes- Deja de inventar cosas, Zabini.

Pero Rose y Joe ya habían soltado varias carcajadas.

Y Rose ya no volvió a preguntar.

En realidad el camino fue bastante entretenido, entre las bromas de Joe y el nerviosismo de Scorpius, el tiempo pasó volando y cuando Rose se dio cuenta, ya habían llegado a la nueva casa de Albus. Las luces estaban apagadas.

Como Rose no había estado allí antes, se sorprendió al ver que era muy bonita, con un jardín algo descuidado, pero ¿qué podía esperar de Albus si los trabajos de ese tipo no eran su estilo?

Los tres se dirigieron juntos a la entrada principal, pues el jardín no tenía valla alguna. Tocaron a la puerta y esperaron.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños!- exclamaron muchas voces al unísono, casi causándole a Rose un infarto.

Tropezó al retroceder un paso, pero Joe la detuvo, divertido.

Las luces se habían encendido, dejándola ver a todos sus primos y los novios y novias de algunos, al igual que a Julieta y a Frank Longbottom. Todos apiñados cerca de la puerta, bajo un enorme cartel de colores que rezaba "Feliz cumpleaños, Rose", seguramente hecho por Albus.

No sabía si sorprenderse por la fiesta o por el hecho de que había olvidado su propio cumpleaños.

Seguía en shock cuando sus primos la hicieron pasar para abrazarla uno por uno, felicitándola. Una vez que se recuperó, les devolvió el abrazo dándoles las gracias a todos y más sonriente que nunca.

-¡Sabía que no te negarías a ver a tu primo favorito!- exclamó Albus haciendo a todos a un lado para ir a abrazar a Rose. Levantándola del suelo efusivamente.

-¿Cómo planeaste todo esto?- rió Rose una vez que la puso en el suelo.

-Con un poco de ayuda de ese rubio de allá. No, no Louis, me refiero a Scorpius- Albus le guiñó un ojo pícaramente, algo que Rose entendió muy bien.

No podía dejar de pensar en que nadie había hecho algo así por ella nunca, y ahora no podía estar más feliz.

-¿Estabas tan nervioso porque me trajiste aquí bajo engaños?- preguntó Rose a Scorpius, una vez que éste le dio su abrazo de felicitación.

-Tuve que acudir a Joe por ayuda- confesó Scorpius-. No quería mentirte, lo siento.

Rose sólo rió y enseguida se vio arrastrada hasta la mesa del comedor, donde un gran pastel la esperaba con veintitrés velitas encendidas.

-¡Pide un deseo!- exclamó Molly, quien hasta hace algunos segundos, huía de un muy insistente Joe.

Rose rió y observó las caras de los presentes atentamente, maravillándose del hermoso gesto que habían tenido para ella. Y lo único que pudo desear fue la felicidad para ellos.

Una hora después, llegó Sam junto con su prometido y Anabeth, disculpándose por el retraso por el tráfico que estaba imposible.

-Lorcan no pudo venir- dijo Sam después de darle un abrazo estrujador-. Dijo que debía salir a Viena esta noche.

-Sí, algo me comentó en el trabajo- dijo Rose un tanto decepcionada por no verlo allí, aunque algo aliviada igual, pues en toda la semana no había podido verlo sin sentirse avergonzada por el beso que le había dado, y confundida porque sentía que la miraba más de lo debido.

La velada transcurrió de manera en extremo agradable, todos parecían llevarse bien con todos y aceptar a Scorpius, Joe, Julieta, Frank, Anabeth, Sam y Luca como miembros más de la familia. Cenaron todos juntos en platos desechables una pizza que a Rose la supo a gloria después de horas de no probar bocado y pronto las conversaciones no se hicieron esperar, amenizadas por la música que Fred había llevado para la ocasión.

-¿Cuál será la meta de este año, Rosie?- preguntó James con interés. Todos la miraron expectantes.

Era una tradición en la familia que el cumpleañero se pusiera un propósito para ese nuevo año de su vida. El anterior que Rose se había propuesto había sido trabajar en Editoriales Greengrass como editoria. Ya trabajaba allí, pero aún su sueño no se cumplía del todo.

-Ser editora- dijo sin pensárselo mucho.

Toda la familia hizo el barullo habitual y brindaron por ella, cerrando el propósito que Rose se había hecho frente a ellos.

-Así que… ¿qué tal te fue con tu historia, Rose?- preguntó Dominique, quien, acompañada por Lily, la había acorralado en la cocina unas horas después cuando había ido por más vino.

-¿Qué historia?- preguntó Rose confundida.

-Ya sabes… la de la chica gruñona y el jefe simpático…

Rose se sonrojó a más no poder. Esperaba que no se hubieran dado cuenta de la coincidencia entre la historia que les había contado y el jefe simpático que casualmente estaba en ese momento en la sala charlando con James y Anabeth.

-Decidí dejarla, no tengo mucho tiempo de escribir últimamente- mintió Rose descaradamente, terminando de servirse el vino. Iba a intentar escabullirse a la sala nuevamente, pero el sonido de su celular en el bolsillo la privó de su cometido.

Se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver que era Lorcan quien la llamaba.

-¿Hola?- preguntó dudosa, como creyendo que era una broma.

-Hola, Rose- pero al oír su siempre amable voz, le quedó claro que sí era él, pero ¿qué hacía llamándola? Él nunca lo hacía…- Feliz cumpleaños- sí, quizás fuera porque era su cumpleaños y ella estaba siendo paranoica desde que la había besado en la mejilla ¡pero no podía evitarlo!

-Gracias- dijo Rose algo ruborizada, alejándose de Dominique y Lily, que hacían intentos por escuchar la conversación.

-Lamento no haberte felicitado antes, Sam me dijo que no mencionara nada por eso de tu fiesta sorpresa.

Rose no pudo evitar reír.

-Descuida, ni siquiera yo me acordaba de mi cumpleaños. Es una lástima que no pudieras acompañarnos.

-Tengo pensado compensártelo- le aseguró él, pero no dio más detalles, dejando a Rose más confundida que antes-. Escucha, debo irme, mi avión ya va a despegar.

-Claro… que tengas un buen viaje.

-Ahora lo tendré. Gracias, Rose.

Y tras un quedo adiós, Rose colgó el teléfono, sintiendo que no había estado más confundida en su vida. Lorcan la confundía en maneras que no había esperado nunca.

Dominique y Lily seguían allí. Para evitarse las preguntas incómodas, Rose se dirigió a la sala junto a Albus, quien estaba enfrascado en una apasionante conversación con Julieta de lo que parecían ser sus clases de arte.

Como sentía que interrumpiría cualquier conversación que mantenían el resto de sus primos, quienes ya comenzaban a llevarse bien con sus amigos, decidió buscar a Scorpius, pero no lo veía por ningún lado. En su camino hacia la puerta, pudo distinguir a Joe persiguiendo a su prima Molly ante la diversión de los demás. Se sorprendía por que sus primos no lo amenazaran o algo. Parecía que ya lo conocían. Parecía que ya conocían incluso a Scorpius.

¿Dónde estaba?

Ni siquiera sabía por qué lo buscaba.

Necesitaba aire fresco, algo que comenzaba a echar en falta por la cantidad de gente reunida en un lugar tan pequeño.

Al abrir la puerta principal lo vio. Scorpius estaba sentado en las escaleras de la entrada recargado en la baranda, observando el techo atentamente. Sin decir nada, Rose se sentó a su lado y lo imitó. Era realmente una noche muy bella, salpicada de estrellas, pero no había rastro de la luna por ningún lado.

-¿Qué haces aquí afuera?- quiso saber Rose.

-Nada en particular, creo que sólo quería aire fresco ¿y tú?

-Te buscaba.

-¿Para qué?

Rose se sorprendió al no saber qué contestar.

-No lo sé- confesó.

Scorpius le dedicó una sonrisa para después seguir observando el cielo.

-Gracias por ayudar a Albus con esto- dijo Rose con una sonrisa sincera, aunque su vista estaba dirigida al cielo.

-No fue nada, me alegra que te gustara la sorpresa. Scamander estaba invitado, pero dijo que no podía venir…

-Sí, me llamó hace unos minutos- comentó Rose sonrojada.

¿Qué rayos era lo que le sucedía con Lorcan últimamente? Quizás sólo seguía vuelta loca por el _incidente_ de la semana anterior, lo que la frustraba, pues después de todo no había sido la gran cosa. No es como si la hubiera besado en los labios o algo así… se estremeció de sólo pensarlo y cerró los ojos fuertemente, sacudiendo la cabeza para quitarse esa imagen de la mente.

-¿Todo bien?- preguntó Scorpius algo divertido, quizás por verla hacer ese gesto.

Rose abrió los ojos y se encontró con los de Scorpius, siempre tan cálidos…

-¿Tú besas a tus amigas?- preguntó Rose de repente.

Scorpius se puso completamente rojo y desvió la mirada, nervioso.

-¿Qué?

-Pregunté si besas a tus… ¡No! ¡No quise decirlo así!- exclamó, dándose cuenta de que sus palabras podían malinterpretarse- Sólo quiero saber si es normal que los amigos se besen.

Scorpius rió, contagiándola al fin. Besar a Scorpius… eso sí ya sería rayar en lo ridículo, pensó Rose.

-No, no las beso- contestó Scorpius cuando al fin paró de reír.

-¿Ni en la mejilla?- siguió Rose, consternada.

-Pues sólo como saludo o despedida- Scorpius se encogió de hombros-. La mayoría tienen novio o están casadas, así que no me arriesgaría a que me dejaran el ojo morado…

-¿Y si son solteras?

-No acostumbro a ir besando a la gente así nada más, Rose- rió Scorpius-, pero es diferente con cada amiga, depende de cómo nos llevemos.

Rose asintió, comprendiendo su punto. Suspiró ¿Acaso Lorcan la veía como la clase de amiga a la que podía besar cuando quisiera?

_Sólo fue un beso en la mejilla_, se obligó a recordar.

-¿De casualidad esto tiene que ver con Scamander?- preguntó Scorpius unos minutos después, en los que Rose se hundió más en su confusión.

-¿Por qué piensas eso?- se sobresaltó Rose nerviosa.

-Pues estás así desde la semana pasada, cuando me dijiste que habías estado toda la tarde con él.

-Detesto que tengas tan buena memoria- dijo Rose entornando los ojos, haciendo reír a Scorpius.

-Entonces sí tiene que ver con él.

Rose frunció la nariz y dijo:

-No entiendo a las personas, mucho menos a los chicos ¡Me besó en la mejilla! Nunca había hecho eso… ¿qué crees tú que signifique?

Scorpius la miró con los ojos bien abiertos.

-¿No se te ha ocurrido que quizás… no sé… tal vez… le gustes?

Rose lo miró un segundo y después soltó una carcajada.

-No lo creo- dijo limpiándose una lágrima de risa-. Mi hipótesis más loca era que creía que yo me estaba muriendo de alguna enfermedad terminal, pero lo que dijiste…

-¿Por qué no?- insistió Scorpius- Eres una mujer hermosa, cualquiera puede darse cuenta de eso. Eres su amiga, supongo que a estas alturas te conoce ¿Qué tendría de malo que le gustaras?

Rose se quedó callada un momento, analizando la situación. Su corazón latía con violencia y eso no le ocurría muy seguido. Si en verdad le gustaba a Lorcan ¿por qué no se lo había dicho y ya? Seguramente Scorpius estaba exagerando…

Lo mejor sería cambiar de tema. No quería ni imaginar lo que sucedería si sus palabras eran ciertas.

-Logré sonreír toda la semana- comentó Rose.

Scorpius se limpió una lágrima imaginaria y dijo con una fingida voz llorosa:

-Esa es mi chica.

Rose lo golpeó suavemente en el hombro y rió junto con él.

-¿Algún reto más para mí esta semana, _señor Malfoy_?

Scorpius la miró fijamente y dijo:

-Creo que es demasiado pronto para pedirte que no te preocupes y que te relajes un poco- Rose asintió, dándole la razón-, así que ¿qué te parece si trabajamos con la amabilidad?

Rose asintió, algo resignada. No había practicado el ser amable como debía de ser, por lo que sentía que se lo debía.

Todo por el bien común.

Ambos dirigieron su vista de nuevo al cielo. Rose se sentía en paz en ese sitio, como si sus problemas se disolvieran con tan sólo observar las estrellas que los bañaban con su luz en ese momento.

Comenzaba a hacer frío, por lo que Rose supuso que ya era tarde, pero no quería marcharse de allí. La compañía de Scorpius era agradable, pero por alguna extraña razón también la hacía sentir algo nerviosa.

Se sorprendió al sentir algo cálido sobre sus hombros y espalda.

Scorpius le había puesto encima su chaqueta y la veía divertido por su reacción.

-Hace frío- fue su única respuesta ante la muda interrogante de Rose, quien sólo negó con la cabeza con una sonrisa que no sabía de dónde había salido.

El tiempo siguió transcurriendo, y Rose cada vez estaba más reacia a marcharse. Adentro de la casa se escuchaba el barullo habitual de su familia, por lo que supo que no la estaban extrañando, así que ¿por qué no quedarse allí toda la noche… o toda la vida?

Súbitamente, sintió un cálido contacto con su mejilla, casi como…

…un beso.

Abrió lo ojos, sorprendida y sonrojada.

Giró la cabeza para ver a Scorpius, quien ya la había abrazado por los hombros, dirigirle una sonrisa simpática.

Curiosamente, no tuvo que preguntarse el significado de ese beso. Simplemente se había sentido bien y ya… debía dejar de preguntarse tantas cosas de una buena vez.

Y así, embriagada por la colonia suave de Scorpius, con la cabeza recostada en su hombro, siguió observando las estrellas, deseando que esa noche, llena de paz y felicidad, no terminara nunca.

**Feliz viernes!**

**¿Qué tal les fue en la semana? La mía estuvo de locura haha pero sobreviví =D **

**¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Sé que parece más un Lorcan/Rose, pero ya verán cómo todo se va acomodando, que aún falta muuuucho para que termine esto xD **

**¿Adelanto? Mmm no quiero arruinarles lo que viene haha pero si me insisten mucho quizás y les dé alguna pista muajaja**

**¡Que tengan una hermosa semana!**

**Besos!**


	15. La peor noche de su vida

**Hola! Aquí les dejo el nuevo capítulo, agradezcan a _samfj _que actualice antes haha y bueno, también es gracias a todos sus reviews, ha sido genial leerlos; nunca había tenido tantos reviews en un solo capítulo =D Ximena y yo estamos felices!**

**Espero disfruten este capítulo, a mí me divirtió escribirlo xD va dedicado a todos los que dejaron review el capítulo anterior: Adarae, Diane Potter, ****EmmaRDoyle****, samfj, ****wednesday mellark, Letida, Diana Prenze, ztreluka, dareattention, ****MrsLGrint****, Brandon Jace (primer chico que deja review!), ****jjaacckkyy****, Valeria, ****I'mAnatolia**** , Crimela, ****Annie Thompson****, Diluz, Julietaa, ****xXm3ch3Xx**** y ****cherry627****. **

**¡Gracias!**

Todo lo que no reconozcan salió de la imaginación de petite24 y Altea Kaur =D

**La peor noche de su vida.**

Rose se despertó en un lugar que no reconocía, pero cuyo aroma le parecía extremadamente familiar. Esa mezcla de pintura, polvo y colonia masculina sólo podía ser de Albus.

Observó bien a su alrededor y se encontró con que algunas de sus primas estaban profundamente dormidas en el piso de la habitación en bolsas de dormir. Entonces los recuerdos de la noche anterior llegaron a ella de manera pausada, desde la fiesta sorpresa hasta el quedarse con Scorpius hasta tarde sólo viendo el cielo.

Tenía un vago recuerdo de Dominique prestándole una pijama y después haber perdido la conciencia sobre una mullida cama, pero nada más.

Se levantó con cuidado de no despertar a sus primas y se puso su ropa, que estaba descuidadamente doblada sobre la cama, para después salir de la habitación y ver si alguien más estaba despierto, porque se moría de hambre.

-Al fin despiertas, ya es hora de irnos- fue el saludo matinal de James, quien estaba sentado a la mesa del comedor junto con Fred y Albus.

-¿Por qué?- bostezó Rose, sentándose al lado de Albus y dejando que éste la abrazara por los hombros.

-La mudanza ¿recuerdas?- dijo Fred divertido.

Rose ocultó perezosamente su rostro en el hombro de su primo y luego dijo:

-Bien, vámonos ahora antes de que me arrepienta.

-Siempre tan dramática, Rosie.

-¿Dónde están los demás, por cierto?- preguntó Rose ignorando el comentario, notando que faltaba mucha gente.

-Se quedaron en un hotel, no cabíamos todos aquí- explicó Albus-. Además Julieta tenía que llegar temprano a casa.

-Querrás decir Julieta y Frank- corrigió Fred con una pícara mirada.

Rose nunca había visto a Albus más sonrojado que en ese momento ¿por qué sería?

-¿Hay algo de comer?- preguntó Rose para aligerar la tensión, aunque no supiera qué la causaba.

-Pastel de cumpleaños- Fred señaló al otro lado de la mesa, donde estaba el poco pastel de la noche anterior, Rose pronto tomó un poco. estaba delicioso, seguramente Molly lo había hecho.

-Vámonos- apresuró James levantándose de la mesa-, tengo un pequeño compromiso más tarde y luego ya no podré ayudarte.

Rose se levantó seguida de los demás.

Se despidió de Albus con pesar, sin saber cuándo sería la próxima vez que lo vería, pero feliz por el maravilloso cumpleaños que había tenido.

-Avísame cuando ya estés instalada- pidió Albus antes de que Rose subiera a la camioneta de James y se perdieran de vista.

Las mudanzas eran tediosas, eso Rose lo tenía bien claro. El simple hecho de tener que acomodar todo de nuevo la hacía querer esconderse bajo la cama y ya no volver a salir. Tampoco le gustaba conocer a sus nuevos vecinos, pues no era muy buena entablando amistades, mucho menos si eran quienes la molestaban con ruidos por las noches o música a todo volumen cuando tenía que trabajar.

Pero el asunto era que sin Albus en el departamento que antes compartían, sentía que no tenía sentido seguir allí sola, por lo que mientras más rápido se fuera, más pronto podría seguir su camino de independencia total.

Cuando llegaron a su destino, James y Fred se ofrecieron a llevar la mayor parte de las cosas mientras Rose terminaba de empacar, algo que tenía pensado hacer la noche anterior, pero con su rápida e inesperada visita a Oxfordshire, no le había sido posible.

Le tomó al menos dos horas acomodar toda su ropa en grandes maletas, algunas de las cuales había tomado prestadas de sus primas. Guardó sus libros en grandes cajas que había conseguido en un supermercado y por último empacó todos los utensilios de la cocina que le quedaban, que no eran muchos porque Albus se había llevado ya sus cosas. Tampoco era fan de la cocina, así que no había echado en falta nada.

Al final, sólo eran ella y sus maletas, situadas a mitad de la habitación vacía que antes hacía de sala. Todo estaba ya vacío, y Rose no quiso mirar atrás cuando salió por última vez del lugar, acompañada por sus dos primos mayores.

-No sé por qué las mujeres tienen tanta ropa- se quejó Fred, quien cargaba el equipaje de Rose por la calle mientras James buscaba un lugar para estacionar la camioneta.

Rose sólo se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa culpable y le ayudó con una de las maletas.

Al llegar al departamento, bendiciendo los elevadores porque si no les habría llevado una eternidad subir todo, Rose se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver una montaña de cajas envueltas en colorido papel y moños como adorno.

-Por si te preguntabas por qué nadie te regaló nadie ayer- rió Fred señalando las cajas-, fue idea de Albus darte una sorpresa cuando llegaras hoy aquí.

Rose no pudo sino reír de felicidad. Con la sorpresa que se había llevado con la fiesta, incluso podría decir que había olvidado la parte de los regalos, pero ahora estaban allí, frente a ella, esperando que los desenvolviera.

-Ustedes son increíbles- dijo Rose sin parar de reír.

-Es raro escucharte decir eso sin notas de sarcasmo- comentó Fred tomando uno de los regalos y agitándolo para ver si con el sonido adivinaba lo que contenía.

Entonces, una duda surgió en la cabeza de Rose, y sabía que no estaría a gusto hasta que la resolviera.

-¿Recuerdas cuando éramos niños?

Fred la miró con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Si vas a echarme en cara la vez que destrocé tu pastel de lodo, me voy.

Rose lo miró, consternada.

-¿Yo hacía pasteles de lodo?- ¿por qué no se acordaba de eso?

Fred soltó una carcajada.

-Pues sí, pero después dijiste que eran niñerías y no sé qué más. Comenzaste a portarte como un mini adulto. Me sorprendía a veces no verte con un traje elegante y un portafolio a los seis años.

A Fred eso le causaba risa, pero Rose quedó más confundida que antes. Sólo había una persona que resolvería sus dudas por completo, y necesitaba verla si quería resolver el misterio de su niñez perdida.

Pronto llegó James y entre los tres comenzaron a acomodar los muebles más pesados, algunos nuevos como la sala y otros viejos como la cama que antes le había pertenecido a Teddy. Con esto, Rose olvidó por el momento sus dudas.

Cuando sus primos ya se habían ido y a Rose ya sólo le faltaba acomodar sus libros y ropa, el timbre sonó.

-¿Quién es?- se extrañó Rose, pues casi nadie sabía dónde estaba su nuevo departamento.

-Sam- dijo su amiga del otro lado y Rose presionó un botón para que la puerta del edificio se abriera y ella pudiera subir.

-¡Llegué justo a tiempo para los regalos!- exclamó Sam emocionada, después de abrazar a su amiga.

-Ponte cómoda- ofreció Rose señalándole la recién estrenada sala.

-Muero de ganas por saber qué te dieron, el mío no fue la gran cosa, nunca he sido buena dando regalos. El año pasado le regalé a Luca un pisapapeles, porque… trabaja con papeles y eso… creí que sería útil, pero todos en la fiesta se me quedaron viendo feo… ¡Vamos! ¡Como si nunca hubieran dado un mal regalo ellos! Pero a Luca le encantó porque tenía la imagen de Bugs Bunny…

Mientras escuchaba la historia de Sam, Rose tomó uno de los regalos y rasgó el papel del envoltorio, encontrándose con un bello vestido muy elegante, cortesía de Victorie. Seguro le serviría en la fiesta de la presentación del libro, que ya estaba a una semana de suceder.

-A Lorcan se le caerían los pantalones sólo de verte con ese vestido- rió Sam sacando un paquete de gomitas de osito para después abrirlo y ofrecerle a Rose y tomar unos ella misma.

-¿Quieres dejar el tema de Lorcan?- pidió Rose ruborizada- Me incomoda…

-Sobre todo después de pasar toda la noche con Scorpius- canturreó Sam pícaramente.

Rose tomó uno de los pequeños cojines del sofá y se tapó la cara con él.

-No discutiré más este tema- dijo al fin, dando por zanjado el asunto, haciendo que Sam riera más fuerte.

Rose bien podía decir que la noche anterior, sobre todo al final, con Scorpius, había sido la mejor de su vida. Lo que sucedía era que no sabía por qué y eso le causaba mucha confusión. El beso que Lorcan le había dado había sido sustituido por el de Scorpius, causándole varias sensaciones en el estómago que no sabía de que eran ¿gusto por al fin tener un buen amigo? ¿o efecto del vino ingerido?

Para dejar los cuestionamientos en su mente, se dedicó a abrir los regalos con la ayuda de Sam.

Albus le había hecho una pintura que era casi el mismo retrato del jardín de la casa de los abuelos, donde habían pasado días enteros de sus vidas. Allí estaba el mismo árbol de tronco gigante que a Rose le encantaba, y de donde el abuelo les había puesto un columpio del que difícilmente bajaban a Rose, incluso allí era donde estudiaba la mayor parte del tiempo. Los demás le habían obsequiado ropa y montones de accesorios que sabía le serían muy útiles; también no podían faltar los libros, esta vez Lily le había obsequiado dos novelas románticas que Rose miró con recelo para después dejarlas en un rincón. Sam le había dado una nueva funda para su computadora portátil, pero el regalo que la sorprendió en verdad fue el de Scorpius.

Era una libreta gruesa, con una pasta muy linda de colores cálidos. Al abrirla, una hoja de papel perfectamente doblada cayó al suelo. Rose la levantó, extrañada, y leyó:

_Rose:_

_Espero hayas pasado un feliz cumpleaños y que esta libreta te sirva como compañera en esta nueva etapa de tu vida que sé que se te está haciendo un poco difícil. Si escribir es tu pasión, no dejes que nada te limite. _

_Me alegra mucho poder ser tu amigo. _

_Con cariño, _

_Scorpius. _

Rose no pudo evitar emitir una ligera sonrisa, y Sam no mencionó nada.

**R&S**

Después de un extenuante fin de semana en el que Rose estuvo de un lado para el otro en el departamento decidiendo la mejor manera de ocupar los espacios en el lugar de modo que se vieran mejor, regresar al trabajo el lunes le parecía casi irreal.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños, Rose!- felicitó Lorcan en cuanto Rose entró a la sala de descanso, como ya era su costumbre. De inmediato se vio envuelta en los brazos del rubio.

Rose le sonrió en agradecimiento y abrió los ojos con sorpresa al ver el lindo ramo de flores que él le puso enfrente. Eran rosas rojas, cada una parecía haber sido cuidadosamente seleccionada para ella.

-Lorcan, son muy lindas, gracias- dijo Rose emocionada, tomándolas entre sus brazos. A ella le encantaban las flores, y el que Lorcan fuera el que se las obsequiara le daban un toque especial.

-Espera, aún falta…- buscó entre los bolsillos de su saco y de él extrajo una pequeña cajita con un lindo moño azul como adorno.

-No tenías que regalarme nada- dijo Rose, aunque estaba sumamente agradecida.

-Quise hacerlo, anda, ábrelo.

Rose, sin poder resistir más la curiosidad, abrió la pequeña cajita con facilidad y dentro se encontró con un lindo colgante dorado en forma de una libreta abierta y una pluma de las que se usaban antes de que existieran bolígrafos. En el reverso se podía leer "Rose" con una hermosa caligrafía.

-¿Te gusta?- preguntó Lorcan inseguro.

Rose no sabía qué decir, nadie nunca se había molestado tanto en hacerle un regalo como ese, y ¿para qué negarlo? Amaba los regalos caros. Sentía un nudo en la garganta.

Carraspeó y dijo:

-Gracias, Lorcan.

Él sonrió como nunca antes.

Al entrar a la oficina de la señorita Greengrass, se sorprendió de encontrarse con la pícara mirada de Scorpius, quien iba ya cargado con hojas de diferentes colores con la frase "Sólo por hoy, se honesto" en letras grandes.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Rose a la par que dejaba las flores sobre su escritorio y el café de la señorita Greengrass donde siempre.

-¿Sigues pensando que no le gustas?- respondió Scorpius señalando sugestivamente las flores con los ojos.

-Somos amigos, punto- dijo Rose rodando los ojos, pero divertida con las miradas de Scorpius- ¿Esta semana toca honestidad? Scorpius, francamente no veo muchos progresos con tus cartelitos por allí…

-Sólo siembro una semilla. Y la honestidad es esencial en todo, da paz en vez de estar preguntándote si alguien descubrirá tu mentira.

-¿Cómo lo que me hiciste el viernes al llevarme engañada a casa de Albus?- preguntó Rose sólo para molestarlo.

-¡Te pedí perdón por eso!- exclamó él, algo ansioso, haciendo reír a Rose.

-¿Quieres hacer algo después del trabajo?- preguntó Rose cuando ya iban por todos los pisos de la editorial, pegando los nuevos letreros- Estoy harta de todo el asunto de la mudanza y necesito distraerme.

-¿Me estás usando?- se escandalizó Scorpius en broma, riendo junto con Rose.

Lo cierto era que después de lo sucedido en la fiesta de cumpleaños, Rose cada vez se sentía más a gusto en compañía de Scorpius, quería descubrirlo todo sobre él, desenmarañar el misterio que era.

-¿Qué te gustaría hacer?

-Esperaba que tuvieras alguna idea, en realidad- confesó Rose, quien estaba algo avergonzada porque su idea de salir a distraerse era sólo comer helado en casa hasta que el cerebro se le congelara.

-Bien, pasaré por ti a las siete y media, lleva ropa deportiva- dijo Scorpius casi sin pensarlo-. Tu collar es lindo… ¿te lo dio Scamander?

-Cállate.

Lo único que se escuchó después, retumbando por las paredes del pasillo, fue la risa de Scorpius.

**R&S**

-Creo que debí preguntarte antes para qué querías que trajera ropa deportiva- se lamentó Rose en cuanto vio la entrada de la tienda.

-Te vas a divertir- canturreó Scorpius abriendo la puerta para que Rose pasara.

Sabiendo que era su culpa por dejarlo elegir, Rose compuso una sonrisa y entró.

Lo primero que captó su vista fue una pared para escalar, donde algunas personas estaban ya, algunas resbalando.

-Recuerda ser amable- dijo Scorpius cuando se dirigió con ella al lugar donde estaba uno de los empleados, que tenía una pinta de matón.

Y después todo se puso patas arriba.

Rose en verdad se estaba divirtiendo, no recordaba cuándo había sido la última vez que había hecho algo así de inútil sólo por el simple hecho de divertirse y pasar un buen rato. No era ningún compromiso social, ni algo que hacía porque se sentía mal, era algo sincero, entretenido, liberador.

Entre broma y broma, caídas y juegos, Scorpius y ella rieron a más no poder y terminaron en el suelo sin poder tranquilizar sus respiraciones.

-No sabía que fueras tan malo- se burló Rose cuando ya salían del lugar.

-Y yo no sabía que tuvieras súper poderes de araña ¡Nunca vi a nadie escalar así!

-Crecí en Scotland Yard- se jactó Rose en broma.

Después de unas cuantas bromas más, Scorpius la invitó a comer algo y terminaron en un pequeño restaurante con una linda terraza.

-¿Ves? Si tratas bien a la gente, te tratan bien y todos felices- observó Scorpius una vez que la mesera, de aspecto osco y nada agradable, les terminara llevando sus alimentos con una sonrisa.

-No siempre.

-Cierto, pero vale la pena intentarlo ¿no crees?

Rose se encogió de hombros y procedió a comer su ensalada. Quizás él tenía razón, valía la pena intentarlo.

-Fue divertido, Rose, espero podamos hacerlo más seguido- dijo Scorpius cuando la llevó a su departamento.

-Por supuesto- coincidió Rose con una gran sonrisa para después entrar en el edificio.

**R&S**

Los preparativos para la fiesta estaban ya listos.

Rose se sentía orgullosa de sí misma por este hecho, pues sabía que la señorita Greengrass le había puesto esa prueba para ver qué tanto estaba dispuesta a hacer por la editorial, para saber qué tan buena era y si podría llegar a aspirar por un puesto más alto.

Y es que desde que Lorcan le había dicho que él había sido asistente y después lo habían ascendido a editor, Rose tuvo cada vez más esperanza de que su actual puesto la llevara a cumplir con su sueño.

La fiesta sería el sábado, y aún el miércoles a la hora de la comida, Rose se encontraba ultimando detalles para que todo saliera excelente.

-Será perfecta, no te preocupes- tranquilizó Lorcan quien, sentado frente a ella a la mesa del restaurante de los Longbottom, la observaba hacer anotaciones cada tanto sobre su libreta.

-Tiene que serlo- afirmó Rose casi sin levantar la mirada.

-Te prometo que si veo que algo sale mal, lo arreglaré lo antes posible.

-¡Cielos, gracias, Lorcan!- agradeció Rose con una amplia sonrisa para después llevar de nuevo su mirada a las anotaciones.

_Escenario para la presentación… ya_

_Anuncios publicitarios… ya_

-Escucha, Rose…

_Bocadillos… ya_

_Invitaciones… ya_

-Dime.

_Adornos para el salón… ya_

Lorcan carraspeó.

_Bebidas… ya_

-¿Irás con alguien?

Rose se sorprendió con la pregunta y levantó la mirada.

-No realmente ¿por qué?

Lorcan parecía realmente muy nervioso.

-¿Quieres ir conmigo?- preguntó rápidamente.

Rose consideró que era una pregunta algo tonta, pues de cualquier manera se verían en el lugar, pero no quería herirlo, debía recordar ser amable, así que sólo dijo:

-Claro, sería lindo.

**R&S**

Rose se miró al espejo. Eran las siete de la noche del sábado y ya estaba sólo esperando a que Lorcan pasara por ella para ir al lugar donde la fiesta se llevaría a cabo.

Acababa de terminar de arreglarse y ahora contemplaba el resultado final. El vestido negro que Victorie le había obsequiado combinaba a la perfección con sus zapatillas. Se había maquillado levemente y puesto el collar que Lorcan le había obsequiado, que francamente le encantaba. Su cabello lo llevaba suelto y caía como en cascada sobre su espalda.

Cuando sonó el timbre anunciando que Lorcan ya estaba allí, Rose tomó su bolso y salió del edificio, encontrándose con él, que se veía más elegante de lo usual y la recibía con una sonrisa.

No podía negar que era guapo, cualquiera podría darse cuenta. Y Rose se alegró de tenerlo como amigo. Quizás a su prima Molly le interesaría salir con él, sería agradable tenerlo en las reuniones familiares.

-Te ves hermosa, Rose- dijo Lorcan casi sin aliento, como saludo.

Rose le dirigió una sonrisa en agradecimiento y, después de decirle que se veía muy guapo, ambos subieron al auto y se sumergieron en el silencio ¿Qué le sucedía a Lorcan últimamente? Estaba más callado de lo normal y siempre parecía que diría algo, pero a último momento se arrepentía.

Iban una hora antes del inicio de la fiesta, pues Rose quería asegurarse de que todo estuviera tal cual ella lo había pedido.

Y así era.

Cuando los invitados llegaron, Rose pudo escucharlos comentar lo bien que se veía el lugar. Hasta la señorita Greengrass le dirigió un asentimiento con la cabeza al verlo todo. Rose no podía sentirse más feliz, pero no entendía cómo era que Lorcan no se separaba de su lado.

-Todo se ve genial, Rose- la felicitó Scorpius cuando al fin llegó junto a ella, pues había estado saludando a los invitados.

Rose estaba muy feliz de verlo, pues siempre su presencia lograba decirle que todo saldría bien.

-Pudieron haber invitado a algunas chicas más jóvenes para variar ¿no?- comentó Joe, quien había ido como invitado de Scorpius.

-Yo no hice la lista de invitados, fue la señorita Greengrass y…

-¡Weasley, deja de holgazanear!- exclamó la señorita Greengrass llegando a su lado- Hay una presentación que hacer y…

-Cálmate, Daphne- cortó Scorpius con el entrecejo fruncido-. No está holgazaneando y lo sabes.

Rose se sentía humillada, muchas personas habían volteado a ver qué sucedía y ya comenzaban a murmurar a la par que la observan. Deseaba irse corriendo de allí.

-¿Qué es lo que necesita, señorita?- preguntó, ocultando su furia.

-Asegúrate de que todo esté listo. Hay gente muy importante de la prensa en este lugar y nada puede salir mal.

Scorpius le dirigió una mirada de advertencia a Daphne, antes de irse junto con Joe del otro lado del salón para saludar a más gente importante.

-¿Hay algún problema, Greengrass?- preguntó un hombre elegantemente ataviado, llegando junto a ellos. A Rose le cayó mal de inmediato- ¿Y quién es esta bella señorita? Nunca me la has presentado- dijo observando a Rose se arriba abajo-. Debe ser una de tus más brillantes editoras.

La señorita Greengrass bufó.

-No es más que mi asistente.

Y la realidad cayó de golpe sobre Rose.

No sería editora.

La señorita Greengrass la odiaba hiciera lo que hiciera ¿Para qué seguir esforzándose?

-Me haré cargo de todo, señorita- gracias a Dios que sus habilidades como actriz le habían permitido forjar una sonrisa y alejarse de allí sin correr y llorar de rabia.

Y así fue como siguió el resto de la velada. Cada vez que tenía oportunidad, la señorita Greengrass la humillaba enfrente de personas importantes.

Humillación.

Rechazo.

Vergüenza.

¿Le podía ir peor en una sola noche?

La presentación había salido bien ¿Entonces por qué la señorita Greengrass se empeñaba en hacerla quedar mal?

Y se sentía peor que Lorcan escuchara todo. Era doblemente humillante.

Scorpius había intentado toparse con ella varias veces, pero Rose lo había evitado, no quería verlo. No podían ser amigos en el trabajo ¿Y si él también hablaba mal de ella en esa fiesta? No podría soportarlo.

Lorcan no había notado lo mal que se sentía, parecía que sus habilidades como actriz iban mejorando.

La fiesta había dado por terminada a las doce en punto de la noche, pero Rose tuvo que quedarse un rato más para ver que todo fuera aseado debidamente y no se quedara nada de importancia.

Lorcan se había ofrecido a llevarla a casa, y Rose aceptó más por el cansancio que sentía que por querer hablar con él, quien no paraba de decir el éxito que había sido la fiesta y que debería de sentirse orgullosa porque a todos les había encantado.

-Gracias por traerme- dijo Rose una vez que estuvo frente a la puerta del edificio, preguntándose por qué rayos Lorcan no se iba.

-Fue un placer- respondió él acercándose un poco más a ella ¿por qué lo hacía? ¿por qué ella se había quedado paralizada? No era posible que fuera a…

Besarla.

Los labios se Lorcan estaban de repente sobre los suyos.

Rose abrió los ojos con sorpresa, sin poder hacer nada para reaccionar. Se sentía extraño, no podría describirlo.

¡No podía ser, ese era su primer beso!

¡Y tenía que ocurrir precisamente en la peor noche de su vida!

-En serio me gustas, Rose- dijo Lorcan casi en un susurro, observándola fijamente.

-Lorcan, yo…- Rose titubeó, azorada.

Ninguno dijo nada por unos segundos, los más eternos que Rose podía recordar.

-No te gusto- concluyó él al fin, y Rose pudo notar su mirada de dolor.

-No es por ti- Rose no soportaba verlo así, tenía que decirle algo, tenía que hacer algo-. Eres una gran persona, es sólo que yo… nunca había estado en una situación así ¿sabes? ¡Ni siquiera he tenido una cita en mi vida!

Pero al notar la mirada de Lorcan, Rose pudo ver algo de lo que no se había percatado antes.

¡Había estado en una cita con Lorcan esa misma noche y no se había dado cuenta! ¿Qué clase de persona era?

-Está bien, Rose, no pasa nada- dijo él con las manos en los bolsillos, tratando de quitarle importancia.

-Lorcan…

-Ya debo irme, hasta luego.

Y antes de que Rose pudiera hacer o decir algo, él se marchó, dejándola con un sentimiento horrible en el pecho.

En definitiva esa había sido la peor noche de su vida.

**¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Lorcan vs Scorpius mode/on haha ya, ya, espero no se infarten con esto. Ya les he dicho que la historia es Rose/Scorpius, pero un poquitito de Lorcan no le hace daño a nadie xD **

**En fin, eso es todo por ahora =)**

**Que tengan una hermosa semana! Y no olviden ser amables y honestos, la humanidad se los agradecerá! (quizás con un Lorcan o un Scorpius con sus mejores trapos xD)**

**Besos!**


	16. La mala de la historia

Hola! ¿Qué tal su semana? Aquí les traigo el nuevo capítulo de Tulipanes rojos. Muchísimas gracias por todos sus reviews! Que son la razón por la actualizo más seguido… y es que me encanta contestarles! Por eso quiero dedicarles el capítulo a todos los que dejaron review el capítulo anterior =D

Para I'mAnatolia, Diana Prenze, ztreluka, miss romantic2, MrsLGrint, Diane Potter, jjaacckkyy, samfj, Diluz, Cherry627, Ann, Valeria, xXm3ch3Xx, Annie Thompson, Rose-Malfoy94, Crimela.

Por cierto! Gracias también a los envían mensajes como "Guest", sólo que no tengo manera de contestarles vía e-mail hehe

Sin más ¡aquí está el capítulo!

**La mala de la historia. **

Cuando Rose al fin entró al departamento torpemente, aún sin poder creer lo que acababa de suceder, se quitó las zapatillas, que ya le estaban matando los pies, y después fue a su habitación a ponerse su cómoda pijama nueva, que había sido regalo de su prima Lily por su cumpleaños.

Intentaba calmarse, no quería hacer un gran lío como siempre, pero ¿cómo no hacerlo? Se preguntó justo cuando terminaba de desmaquillarse.

Se tomó la cabeza con las manos y dejó escapar un grito ahogado.

¿Por qué lo había hecho? ¿Acaso había actuado de modo que había hecho a Lorcan creer que estaba interesado en él?

¡Nunca debió seguir los consejos de Scorpius!

¡Ahora era buena persona y podía llevar una vida como cualquiera, como enamorarse y esas cosas! O al menos sería lo que los demás creerían…

El problema era que Lorcan había salido con el corazón roto y Rose no sabía qué hacer. Nada volvería a ser lo mismo. Pero estaba tan cansada por esa fatídica noche que en cuanto su cabeza tocó la almohada, se quedó dormida casi al instante.

Al día siguiente al despertar, Rose sentía que algo estaba mal, pero no sabía con exactitud qué era. Se levantó de la cama y lo primero que vio fue el vestido que había usado la noche anterior sobre el respaldo de la silla del tocador.

Y se le vino el mundo encima.

La señorita Greengrass humillándola y el beso y la confesión de Lorcan…

"_No, no, no_" pensó Rose repetidas veces, queriendo que esa noche no hubiera ocurrido nunca.

Se sentía como una completa fracasada y una pésima persona, pero ¿qué más podía hacer? No importaba las veces que lo intentara, la señorita Greengrass no estaba conforme nunca con su trabajo, y Lorcan… ¿por qué se había fijado en ella? De todas las mujeres en el planeta ¿por qué se había fijado en la única a la que le era imposible corresponderle?

Hundió la cabeza en la almohada, queriendo desaparecer.

Y para colmo, su celular comenzaba a sonar.

Afortunadamente no era Lorcan quien le llamaba, era Scorpius, pero tampoco sabía qué le diría. Estaba molesta con él por haber dejado que la señorita Greengrass la tratara así. Lo mejor sería no contestarle, al menos sabía que respetaría su decisión de no hablar con él.

¿Y si renunciaba a la editorial?

La pregunta se le pasó por la mente al rememorar las miradas de burla de los editores de más prestigio, quienes la habían mirado de arriba a abajo como si fuera algo inferior a un insecto.

Rose no estaba acostumbrada a eso. Toda su vida la gente la había mirado con respeto sólo por ser hija de los maravillosos y exitosos Ron y Hermione Weasley. Pero ahora… ahora no era más que una inútil asistente de la mujer más despreciable sobre la Tierra.

No, no podía renunciar, se dijo al pensar en sus padres y en las miradas de satisfacción que seguramente le dirigirían al saber que no había logrado su cometido.

Y ahora tendría que soportar su infernal trabajo en la editorial, que seguramente sería peor ahora que Lorcan no le hablaría.

Su celular sonó nuevamente, pero esta vez no era Scorpius, era Albus.

Rose dudó, pero al fin contestó.

-Llamaba para recordarte la reunión de los domingos ¿nos vemos allá, verdad?

Sin saber qué había desatado todo, Rose comenzó a llorar y no podía responder, pues los sollozos acallaban cada palabra que pugnaba por salir de su boca.

-Voy para allá, hermosa- dijo Albus cariñosamente.

Una hora después, en la que Rose aún no salía de su cama por culpa de su llanto incontrolable (cada vez que se tranquilizaba recordaba lo sucedido y lloraba más fuerte), Albus llegó.

-¿Cómo entraste?- preguntó Rose sorbiendo por al nariz, luego de ver a su primo entrar en la habitación. Estaba sorprendida, pues no recordaba haberle dado una llave.

-Hice una copia de tus llaves- contestó él sin darle importancia, acercándose y sentándose a la orilla de la cama para verla bien- ¿Qué sucedió?

Rose se tapó el rostro con las sábanas, como si de esa forma evitara que su primo viera su vergüenza.

-No quiero hablar de eso.

Rose sintió cómo Albus se dejaba caer a su lado, señal de que esperaría el tiempo necesario hasta que ella decidiera contarle. Resignada, Rose salió de debajo de las sábanas.

-Tuve la peor noche de todas- confesó.

-¿Tan mal fue la fiesta?- se sorprendió Albus, quizás creyendo que la organización había estado mal a último momento. No podía estar más equivocado.

-No es eso- dijo Rose incorporándose, Albus la imitó-. Te contaré, pero tienes estrictamente prohibido decirle a alguien más ¿oíste?

Albus parecía dudoso al principio, pero al final asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Pacto Weasley?

-Pacto Weasley- afirmó Albus estrechándole la mano.

Rose sabía que podía confiar en él, pero debía estar completamente segura de que nadie más supiera, pues no podría soportar las burlas. Así que, con mucha vergüenza, Rose comenzó a contarle la primera parte de su historia: la humillación en la fiesta.

-¿Y Scorpius no hizo nada?- se sorprendió Albus, molesto.

-Nadie podría haberle dicho nada a la vieja bruja para que dejara de hacerlo- comentó Rose con rabia-. Scorpius no estuvo la mayor parte del tiempo con nosotras, pero de todos modos estoy algo molesta con él. Me llamó hace rato, pero no le contesté…

-Rose…

Pero ella ya no lo escuchaba, pensaba en que quizás había sido injusta con Scorpius, quien no había hecho nada más que ayudarla.

-Soy un fracaso, Al- dijo con la voz quebrada, observando sus manos con tristeza-. Nunca llegaré a ser editora. Me pasaré la vida haciendo café para esa mujer que no aprecia a nadie y organizando fiestas estúpidas en las que me humillan como animal de circo…

-No eres un fracaso- interrumpió Albus con firmeza-. Hace muy poco que comenzaste. No te des por vencida todavía, ten paciencia.

Rose se abrazó a su primo, hundiendo su rostro en su pecho, y dijo:

-Aún hay más.

Albus la rodeó con los brazos y la instó a continuar.

Rose le contó toda la historia con Lorcan, desde sus encuentros por las mañanas en la sala de descanso hasta su reacción por el beso de la noche anterior. Cuando terminó, Albus se alejó un poco y se alborotó el cabello antes de decir:

-Creo que necesitas unas clases de relaciones interpersonales.

Entonces fue que Rose recordó toda la ayuda que Scorpius le había brindado sin esperar nada a cambio, pero entendiendo que el haber sido "amable" con Lorcan la había llevado a esa situación.

¿Por qué su reto semanal no había sido llevar alimentos a los ancianos en los albergues en vez de ser amable con la gente? Lo había logrado con éxito, claro, pero de no ser por eso, su amistad con Lorcan seguiría igual de estable, sin sentimientos tontos de por medio.

-Te diré algo- comenzó Albus-. Ve a darte un baño con agua caliente, yo iré a buscar el desayuno y después pasamos todo el día juntos ¿te parece?

-Realmente no estoy de ánimos para salir de la cama- se enfurruñó Rose metiéndose bajo las sábanas de nuevo.

Sintió como Albus se levantaba, seguramente a buscar el desayuno y llevárselo a la cama como el buen primo que era, entendiendo que no quería salir de allí por ahora… o quizás nunca.

-¡Sal de la cama, holgazana!- le gritó Albus al tiempo que levantaba las sábanas y le arrojaba agua fría en la cara.

Rose se incorporó de golpe, tratando de quitarse el agua de la nariz.

-No querías ir a bañarte, así que traje el baño a ti…- explicó Albus con lógica.

A pesar de las circunstancias, Rose lo encontró gracioso y se echó a reír junto con él.

-Eres un idiota, Albus.

-Pero así me quieres- dijo él lanzándole un beso, a la par que salía de la habitación-. Si no estás en ese baño en un minuto, te espera otro baño de agua fría ¿oíste, Weasley?

-Sí, mamá Potter.

Después de esquivar una de sus propias zapatillas (que Albus le había lanzado sin ninguna delicadeza), Rose se dirigió al baño a tomar el relajante baño que Albus _amablemente_ le había _sugerido_.

No le sirvió de mucho, pero al menos pudo sentirse más limpia que antes. Una vez vestida apropiadamente, fue hacia la cocina, donde ya estaba Albus terminando de acomodar un par de bolsas con el desayuno de ambos.

-Traje tus panecillos favoritos- le sonrió Albus tratando de animarla. Le sirvió una taza de té y se sentó frente a ella en la mesa.

-¿Crees que deba decirle algo a Lorcan?- preguntó Rose unos momentos después, moviendo la cucharilla del té distraídamente, evitando ver a Albus a los ojos. No se sentía cómoda hablando de eso.

-Si quieres- parecía que a Albus no le emocionaba mucho hablar de eso tampoco, como si nada lo hubiera preparado psicológicamente para una charla así con Rose.

¿Y ahora qué haría?

-No te mortifiques por eso ahora- dijo Albus después de un momento-. Tenemos que concentrarnos en hacer que la caigas bien a tu jefa.

-Nadie le cae bien a esa mujer, echa pestes de todos- dijo Rose abatida.

-¿Qué crees entonces que hace falta para que reconozca tu trabajo?

-Usar toga, vivir en la Grecia de Antes de Cristo y llamarme Platón.

Albus soltó una carcajada y Rose no pudo evitar imitarlo.

-Tú decides si seguir en ese sitio- dijo Albus luego de un rato-. No sé por qué la sigues soportando.

Rose suspiró.

-Editoriales Greengrass es la mejor editorial de Europa. Si quiero estar entre los mejores debo estar con los mejores.

-¿Y eso te hace feliz?

Rose no supo cómo contestar a eso, pero no tuvo que hacerlo, pues su celular había comenzado a sonar tan insistentemente que se había visto obligada a contestar. Afortunadamente, no era nadie con quien no quisiera hablar.

-¿Qué sucede, hermanito?

-¿Vendrás a la comida de hoy? No tengo ganas de soportar solo a mamá y papá- dijo Hugo con aburrición del otro lado del auricular.

Rose se mordió el labio. Ella tampoco estaba de ánimo como para soportar a sus padres y que la hicieran sentir peor, pero tampoco quería dejar a su querido hermanito en las garras de las críticas familiares.

-¿Por qué no vienes a mi departamento y salimos después? Albus está aquí y podríamos hacer algo juntos si quieres.

Rose interrogó a Albus con la mirada y éste le devolvió una sonrisa en señal de que estaba de acuerdo… o que estaba feliz de que Rose ya no se sintiera tan mal como para no querer volver a salir de casa.

Después de una hora, Hugo hizo su aparición en el departamento, portando una agradable sonrisa que a Rose la llenó de felicidad, como cada vez que veía a su hermano.

-¿Cómo has estado, Rosie?- preguntó Hugo luego de darle un abrazo de oso.

-Respirando normalmente hasta que llegaste a abrazarme- dijo Rose con la voz entrecortada.

-Tan exagerada como siempre, hermanita.

-¿Podemos dejar las muestras de cariño para después?- interrumpió Albus chocando palmas con Hugo- No quiero desperdiciar mi día libre, hay que hacer algo divertido.

Hugo soltó una carcajada.

-Lo más divertido que Rose hace es ir a la biblioteca- se burló Hugo en broma.

Rose lo miró, indignada, pero se soltó a reír junto con ellos. No podía negar que era verdad.

Al final decidieron ir a un centro comercial a tontear en las tiendas y después al _National Gallery_ porque Albus quería ver una nueva exposición que acababa de llegar desde Francia.

-Acabo de recordar que necesito pedirte un favor- dijo Rose a Hugo en voz baja, mientras Albus analizaba una de las pinturas.

-¿Vamos a conquistar al mundo?- preguntó Hugo en un tono infantil y emocionado, dando saltitos.

-Claro, pero no antes de la comida, tengo hambre.

-Lo sé, pero Albus se la pasa viendo estas cosas por horas. No debimos acceder a venir si ya lo conocemos…

-Lo sé, pero estaba tan emocionado que… ¡Nos estamos saliendo del tema! Ya me parezco a Sam…- reflexionó Rose.

Hugo soltó una carcajada.

-últimamente eres muy fácil de distraer.

-¡No es cierto!

-¡Sí lo es!

-¡Niños, compórtense!- exclamó Albus dirigiéndoles una mirada furibunda.

Hugo y Rose rieron por lo bajo.

-Necesito que vayas a casa de nuestros padres para buscar recuerdos en el ático.

-Creo que debí seguir distrayéndote- se lamentó Hugo- ¿Para qué quieres que haga eso?

¿Debía contarle a Hugo que estaba realmente confundida por su pasado después de saber que no siempre había sido una persona fría y extremadamente racional y por otro lado era cariñosa con su familia y soñadora? Claro ¿por qué no?

-¿No te parece extraño que nunca hablan de nuestra infancia? Es como si hubiéramos nacido de cuatro y seis años y de inmediato nos dedicáramos a entrenar con papá en Scotland Yard…

Hugo lo pensó un momento y luego dijo:

-Sí, tienes razón. Pero ¿no crees que sería mejor preguntarles a los abuelos?

-La abuela Molly fue la primera en quien pensé, pero sea lo que sea, nos dirá que nuestros padres nos aman y toda esa basura que siempre queremos escuchar. Yo quiero hechos.

-Bien- cedió Hugo-, haré lo que pueda, pero si me atrapan me deberás una muy grande. Y que conste que sólo lo hago porque sé que si te ven por allí te irá muchísimo peor. A mí todavía me quieren.

-Qué lindo- dijo Rose sarcástica.

-Yo siempre, hermanita.

**R/S**

Al día siguiente, un poco más calmada y animada después de un divertido día con Albus y Hugo, Rose se dirigió a la editorial con la frente bien en alto, dispuesta a dar lo mejor de sí, ya no para agradar a la señorita Greengrass, sino para superarse a sí misma, después de todo eso era lo importante ¿cierto? O al menos a esa conclusión había llegado en la noche, después de muchas reflexiones. Pero tampoco podía evitar seguir sintiendo ese nudo en la garganta al recordar todas las burlas.

Sería un día muy largo.

Cuando entró en la sala de descanso, ésta se encontraba vacía y eso la sorprendió un poco. Una parte de ella había esperado encontrarse con Lorcan, pero ¿qué había esperado, que todo siguiera como antes?

Rose preparó el café lo mejor que pudo tratando de ignorar la desilusión y se dirigió de inmediato a la oficina, pues ya faltaba poco para que la señorita Greengrass llegara. Pero antes de que pudiera entrar, la voz de Scorpius en el interior la sorprendió:

-Realmente no puedo creer que hicieras algo así- le recriminaba a alguien- ¿Tienes idea de lo mal que pudo haberse sentido?

-Sólo así sabré si lo soporta- contestó la voz de la señorita Greengrass.

-¿Soportar qué? ¿Tus ataques injustificados? Detén esto de una buena vez, Daphne.

-Si quiere quejarse que lo haga.

-Sabes que no lo hará.

-No es mi problema.

-¡Claro que lo es!- exclamó Scorpius exasperado- Será tu asistente, pero no tienes derecho a tratarla como si fuera algo menos que una persona ¿Crees que me fue muy agradable escuchar a esos escritores petulantes repitiendo tus palabras como si fueran la noticia del siglo? Si quieres respeto, gánatelo, te aseguro que muchas personas en la editorial te lo agradecerían.

Scorpius salió abruptamente de la oficina, casi chocando con Rose, quien seguía estática en su sitio luego de lo que había escuchado. Scorpius la miró, sorprendido de encontrarla allí, y dijo en voz baja:

-Realmente lo siento mucho, Rose, no sabía todo lo que Daphne había dicho de ti en la fiesta hasta que Joe me lo dijo…

-No hay problema- fue lo único que pudo decir ella, sintiéndose mejor que nunca.

-Si sucede cualquier otra cosa, házmelo saber, por favor- casi le rogó él.

Rose asintió y después entró en la oficina, sin ánimos de seguir hablando del tema, pero se sintió peor al ver las rosas marchitas en un florero de su escritorio, las que antes eran las rosas hermosas que el chico al que le había roto el corazón, le había obsequiado por su cumpleaños.

-¿Vas a quedarte todo el día parada allí o verás lo que tengo en mi agenda?- regañó la señorita Greengrass, a quien parecía que la conversación que acababa de mantener con Scorpius la había puesto de peor humor.

Rose se dirigió a su escritorio y le recitó a la mujer lo que tenía que hacer ese día.

-Cancela las citas de las diez y las de las cuatro- ordenó ella.

Al ver cuáles eran, Rose no pudo evitar decir:

-No creo que sea conveniente.

-¿Disculpa?- la señorita Greengrass la miraba con las cejas alzadas y una mirada de desafío, pero Rose ya no se iba a echar para atrás, así que la miró directamente a los ojos cuando dijo:

-Tienen que ver con eventos de beneficencia, eso le daría mucha publicidad a la editorial y si lo cancela quedará como la mala de la historia.

-Quizás soy la mala de la historia.

-Pero los demás no tienen por qué saberlo- soltó Rose sin saber en realidad por qué lo había hecho.

La señorita Greengrass la miraba con sorpresa, mal disfrazada bajo esa fachada de enojo.

-¿Qué es lo que sabes tú de estas cosas?

Esta vez fue el turno de mirar a su jefa con incredulidad.

-Mi padre es un miembro importante de Scotland Yard y mi madre una de las mejores abogadas de Inglaterra, si algo sabe mi familia de eventos de beneficencia es el quedar bien con la sociedad y las reducciones de impuestos, claro.

La había dejado anonadada, de eso estaba segura, pues había abierto ligeramente la boca casi por un milisegundo, pero ahora Rose ya se estaba acostumbrando a las expresiones de las personas y pudo captarlo.

-Quizás te subestimé, Weasley.

Rose no contestó, pero ese sentimiento de triunfo que hacía mucho no experimentaba comenzaba a crecer en su pecho y no quería dejarlo ir. Si ser cortante y directa le ayudaba a conseguir más pronto el puesto que quería, debía ser la Rose Weasley de la universidad, esa que no se dejaba amedrentar por nadie.

**R/S**

Al finalizar el día, Rose estaba completamente agotada. Parecía que la señorita Greengrass estaba decidida a probarla de la manera más dura, más que el dejarla en ridículo en una fiesta importante. Había tenido sólo media hora para comer, por lo que se le había hecho imposible encontrarse con Sam y Anabeth, quienes estaban emocionadas por la fiesta del fin de semana y le habían hecho prometer que les contaría hasta el más mínimo detalle. Ya hablaría con ellas después.

Caminó a casa arrastrando los pies, agradeciendo que estuviera tan cerca, pero se llevó una enorme sorpresa al ver a Scorpius allí, esperándola sentado en las escaleras.

-Hola- la saludó algo tímido, poniéndose en pie.

-Hola- respondió Rose sin saber exactamente cómo actuar.

-Vine a disculparme contigo por lo de Daphne, realmente no tenía idea…

-Déjalo ya- pidió Rose cansinamente, sacando sus llaves-. No tienes la culpa, y de hecho creo que comienzo a agradarle a tu tía, así que… no pasa nada, en verdad. Albus dice que necesito tener más paciencia, así que eso es lo que intento hacer.

Scorpius asintió y dijo:

-¿Entonces estamos bien?

¿Qué rayos significaba eso? Se preguntaba Rose, pero al ver los ojos de Scorpius llenos de inseguridad por lo que fuera que ella le fuera a responder, dijo con una sonrisa sincera:

-Estamos bien.

Scorpius le respondió con una sonrisa aún más extensa, y Rose se sintió mal por haber estado molesta antes con él, quien no tenía la culpa de que su tía fuera una arpía.

-¿Quieres pasar?- ofreció Rose, pues en verdad tenía ganas de estar un rato en su compañía.

-Estás muy cansada, Rose- rió Scorpius-. Me gustaría, pero deberías ir a descansar un poco.

Rose asintió resignada.

-Salúdame a Joe cuando lo veas.

-Claro… oye, dijiste que querías hacer algo con eso de la paciencia ¿cierto?

-Pues sí ¿por qué?- ¿por qué pensaba que haría uno de sus planes para ayudarla?...

-¿Crees que pueda… bueno, ayudarte un poco?

…quizás porque él siempre quería ayudarla.

-¿Qué tienes en mente?

-Ven mañana a mi casa después del trabajo y verás- dijo misteriosamente.

Rose no pudo evitar reír ante su gesto.

-Hasta mañana, entonces- dijo ella antes de entrar en el edificio con una sonrisa en la cara, la primera auténtica de la semana.

**¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció? Háganmelo saber con un review y seguramente un Scorpius las esté esperando fuera de su casa cuando lleguen del trabajo (o la escuela xD). **

**¡Qué tengan una linda semana!**

**Nos leemos!**


	17. Infancia perdida

Para **jjaacckkyy**, por su cumple la semana pasada. Espero te la hayas pasado de maravilla!

Todo lo que no reconozcan salió de la imaginación de petite24 y Altea Kaur.

**Infancia perdida. **

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué a ella?

¡¿Por qué?!

Eran ya casi las siete, y Rose había estado profundamente feliz porque por primera vez en varios días podría irse a casa temprano y descansar a sus anchas luego de un extenuante día de trabajo que había resultado muy beneficioso, pues parecía que la señorita Greengrass comenzaba a apreciarla como asistente, ya que ahora hasta le había pedido un consejo legal que ella muy animada le había dado. Pero ahora… ahora podría jurar que la odiaba.

Caminaba por el pasillo, que ahora le parecía demasiado corto, hasta la oficina de nada más y nada menos que Lorcan Scamander, el hombre que le había dado su primer beso hacía tan sólo tres noches atrás y del que no había vuelto a saber nada… hasta dentro de algunos segundos, pues la señorita Greengrass le había pedido (o más bien ordenado) que le llevara unos escritos que por error le habían hecho llegar a ella.

La puerta estaba abierta, por lo que Rose alcanzó a distinguirlo reclinado sobre su computadora, escribiendo lentamente. Al verlo, a Rose se le encogió el estómago recordando los eventos pasados. Lo mejor sería hacerlo rápido para que fuera menos doloroso…

-La señorita Greengrass me pidió que te trajera esto- dijo Rose sonando más cabizbaja de lo que habría deseado, pues la sonrisa que había estado ensayando en el camino había quedado en el olvido.

Al escuchar su voz, Lorcan levantó la mirada de inmediato. Se veía realmente mal, con grandes ojeras y la piel pálida, pero sus ojos… sus ojos lucían ahora apagados, sin vida.

-Gracias- musitó intentando formar una sonrisa, tomando los escritos que Rose le tendía.

Rose se quedó allí, mirándolo, sintiendo que debía de decirle algo, porque de alguna manera (y no era experta) sabía que su mal estado era ocasionado por el _incidente_ del sábado.

-Lorcan- lo llamó suavemente, acercándose un poco más. Él la miró a los ojos-, siento mucho lo que pasó el sábado- comenzó Rose.

-No es tu culpa- dijo él de inmediato-. Yo fui el que malentendió todo.

-Entonces… ¿crees que podamos ser amigos aún?- Rose trataba de recordar qué le habían dicho Dominique y Lily hacía algunas semanas sobre las relaciones con los hombres y ser amigos, pero la conversación era vaga…

Lorcan la miró unos segundos, antes de pedirle que se sentara frente a él.

-Realmente me gustaría decirte que sí- dijo él en voz baja, tanto que Rose tuvo que acercarse más para escuchar, pero deseó no haberlo hecho, pues su respuesta le rompió el corazón.

-Entonces dilo- casi suplicó Rose.

Ahora recordaba… le habían dicho que eso de ser amigos rara vez funcionaba ¿por qué no se había callado? Y es que ahora parecía todo tan… irónico: la fría Rose Weasley suplicando por la amistad de alguien a quien de verdad quería, porque se acababa de dar cuenta de que era eso, cariño. Ella lo quería como a cualquier otro de sus primos. Nunca le había gustado alguien de una forma diferente, y no quería arriesgarse a romperle más el corazón a Lorcan haciéndole nuevas ilusiones. Mejor dejar todo como estaba.

-Dame tiempo- pidió Lorcan cabizbajo-. Déjame acostumbrarme a sólo ser tu amigo ¿podrías?

Rose asintió con tristeza y se levantó.

-Nos vemos, Lorcan.

-Nos vemos, Rose.

Pero mientras caminaba hacia la oficina de la señorita Greengrass, Rose sentía que ese _nos vemos_ de Lorcan, había sido más bien un adiós.

Y justo cuando iba por el pasillo, se topó con uno de los nuevos carteles de Scorpius, que rezaba "Sólo por hoy, ten paciencia", y no pudo evitar sonreír sarcásticamente.

**R/S**

-¿Lista para irnos?- preguntó Scorpius alegremente, encontrándola fuera del edificio de su casa cuando apenas llegaba.

Rose lo miró, recordando apenas que habían quedado de verse después del trabajo.

-No me siento muy bien, Scorpius ¿crees que pueda ser después?- preguntó con la mirada apagada, abrazándose a su maletín, evitando la mirada de Scorpius.

No quería que él la viera tan mal por lo sucedido con Lorcan. Y no podía dejar de preguntarse ¿por qué se sentía tan mal? Las amistades nunca le habían importado mucho.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó con interés, acercándose un poco más a ella.

Antes de que pudiera contestar, Rose vio a Sam y Anabeth caminando muy alegres por la acera, saludándola con la mano.

-Hola, Rosie- saludaron ambas, llegando hasta ellos-. Hola, Scorpius.

-Hola, chicas- saludó de vuelta Scorpius, con su sonrisa permanente.

-¿Te importa si nos robamos a Rose un rato?- preguntó Anabeth tomando a Rose por el brazo.

-Sí, tenemos que discutir… cosas de la boda y eso- explicó Sam poco convencida.

Scorpius rió. Parecía que se llevaba bien con esas dos.

Rose respiró aliviada, pero luego recordó que la esperaba un largo interrogatorio sobre la fiesta de la editorial del fin de semana y no estaba de ánimos para contestar a nada, mucho menos porque sabía que terminaría hablándoles de Lorcan y eso no era bueno.

-Nos vemos mañana, entonces- se despidió Scorpius, no sin antes cruzar una última mirada con Rose.

Las tres se quedaron calladas inconscientemente al tiempo que lo veían irse. En cuanto el auto se perdió de vista en una esquina, Rose preguntó, como quien no quiere la cosa:

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- ambas tenían unas miradas demasiado pícaras para su salud mental.

-¿Es cierto que te besuqueaste con Scamander?- dejó escapar Sam, demasiado alto para el gusto de Rose, quien de inmediato comenzó a hacer gestos escandalosos para que se callara.

-¡Es cierto!- exclamó Anabeth en un susurro, con una sonrisa inmensa.

-Yo…- Rose estaba completamente sonrojada, no sabía ni en dónde meterse. Lo más sensato que se le ocurrió hacer en ese momento para que sus amigas dejaran de dar saltitos por todos lados gritando "lo sabíamos" fue decirles-: hablemos adentro.

Una vez en la seguridad de su departamento, Rose se dejó hacer en el sofá, con Sam y Anabeth rodeándola sin estarse en paz, preguntando miles de cosas a las que Rose se sentía incapaz de responder:

-¿Cuándo fue?

-¿Cómo fue?

-¿Qué traías puesto?

-¿Fue en la fiesta?

-¿Fue antes de la fiesta?

-¿Fue después de la fiesta?

-¡Sí, eso sería más romántico!

-¿Fue lindo?

-¡Fue tu primer beso, qué emoción!

-¿Serán novios oficialmente?

Rose se puso un cojín sobre la cara, ocultando su pena ¿Por qué la gente hacía tanto escándalo por un simple beso? No es que ella no lo hiciera… pero ¿por qué debían meterse ellas?

Se amable, se recordó. Después de todo, el ser amable con Lorcan le había ayudado a descubrir sus verdaderas intenciones con ella. Lo malo es que no sabía si eso era bueno o malo.

-¿De verdad quieren saber qué sucedió?

Sam y Anabeth se sentaron en el suelo para quedar a la altura de Rose y la miraron, expectantes y emocionadas.

-Fue una fiesta pésima donde me humillaron de todas las formas posibles- comenzó como quien recita algo que se ha aprendido de memoria y que ahora carece de sentido-, Lorcan y yo estábamos en una cita pero yo no sabía que era una cita, porque él me invitó y yo sólo acepté sin saber… bueno, ya saben. Estuvimos juntos toda la fiesta, al final me trajo a casa y cuando se despidió me besó… ¡no, no les diré cómo fue!- exclamó entendiendo sus intenciones.

-¡Pero Rose!- exclamó Sam consternada- Las amigas se cuentan este tipo de cosas, digo, fue como…- hizo un ademán simulando que besaba deprisa a alguien invisible en el aire de forma rápida-o como esto así…- hizo una mímica bastante graciosa en la que se ponía de espaldas a ellas y se abrazaba a sí misma, haciendo ruidos como de succión.

Anabeth estaba en el piso, riendo a carcajadas.

Rose no había pensado realmente en cómo había sido el beso… ¿había sido lindo? Más bien podría decirse que sorpresivo.

-No pude reaccionar- contestó ella-. Fue demasiado… es decir… ¡es Lorcan!

-Cierto- razonó Sam.

-No es como el guapísimo y lindo de Scorpius- suspiró Anabeth.

-¿Te gusta Scorpius?- preguntó Rose simulando diversión, aunque por dentro se sentía extraña ¿por qué de repente tenía ganas de dejar de hablarle a Anabeth?

-¿A quién no?- respondió Sam por ella.

Rose la miró con la boca abierta.

-¡Sam, estás comprometida!

-Pero no ciega- rió ella.

-No seguiré hablando de esto con ustedes- dijo Rose incorporándose para ir a buscar algo de comida con la que pudiera calmar sus penas.

Anabeth y Sam la siguieron.

-¿Pero qué pasó después?- preguntó Anabeth curiosa.

Rose dejó de buscar lo que fuera que buscara en su refrigerador casi vacío y se volvió hacia ella con tristeza. Cerró el refrigerador con cuidado como para ganar tiempo y terminó de contarles, incluyendo la conversación de ese día con el rubio.

-Lo siento, Rosie, no sabíamos…- se disculpó Sam, al ver a Rose tan triste.

-No importa- dijo Rose tratando de quitarle importancia. Nunca le había gustado dar lástima-. La gente viene y va.

Sus amigas ya no dijeron nada.

-¿Haremos algo con los planes de la boda?- preguntó Rose para cambiar de tema, porque en verdad ya no quería hablar de Lorcan, y dudaba que fuera a hacerlo de nuevo.

Anabeth y Sam intercambiaron una mirada que Rose no pudo entender y después asintieron.

-Vamos a ver los vestidos al fin, quizás encontramos alguna tienda abierta- dijo Sam recuperando su energía alegre.

Un poco más animada por el final del interrogatorio, Rose salió con sus amigas, prometiéndose a sí misma olvidar todo el asunto con Lorcan.

**R/S**

Al día siguiente, Rose sentía cierto vacío al encontrarse con que la sala de descanso del sexto piso estaba vacía de nuevo. Le costaría acostumbrarse a no ver más a Lorcan, pero ya había decidido dejarlo atrás. Incluso había dejado de llevar el collar que él le había obsequiado y que tanto le había encantado.

Como era ya su costumbre, Rose abrió su correo electrónico para ver qué novedades habría ese día para su trabajo, pues los editores, encargados de la mercadotecnia, traductores, directores de otras sucursales, etcétera, se ponían en contacto con ella. Ese día no era la excepción, pero hubo un mensaje del día anterior que le llamó más la atención, marcado como urgente.

_Era de Hugo. _

Con el corazón palpitándole muy deprisa (no sabía si de miedo o emoción), Rose se apresuró a abrir su mensaje.

_Encontré lo que me pediste, no pude esperar hasta el fin de semana y fui a casa de mis padres hoy mismo mientras trabajaban. Hay muchas fotos y videos caseros. Tienes que verlos, es sorprendente. Te los mandé con Molly, aproveché que vino a hacer una entrega por aquí cerca. Además, ella tiene video casetera y te la puede prestar. _

_Te quiero hermanita. _

Rose no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar por el mensaje, pues la señorita Greengrass acababa de llegar y ya comenzaba a darle montones de instrucciones.

Ese día, Rose no tuvo envidia de aquellos afortunados que podrían publicar alguna de sus novelas, pues cada vez que tenía que arreglar algún asunto de esos, sabiendo que no eran historias suyas, la carcomían los celos. Pero no ese día.

Ahora sólo podía pensar en llegar lo más pronto posible hasta la tienda de cupcakes de su prima Molly para hacerse con la evidencia de su infancia. La duda la estaba comiendo ¿habría sido linda? ¿mala? ¿peor de lo que se esperaba? ¿Por qué había cambiado tanto? Esa era la duda más grande ¿por qué si todos afirmaban que de niña había sido buena y cariñosa con todos, por qué hasta hace unas semanas había estado disculpándose por su mal comportamiento con la familia?

-Hola, Rose ¿haremos hoy lo que no hicimos ayer?- preguntó Scorpius cuando el trabajo terminó y Rose terminaba de recoger sus pertenencias.

-Lo siento, Scorpius, me gustaría, pero… debo ir a ver a Molly, larga historia, luego te explico- dijo ella apresuradamente.

Antes de que Scorpius pudiera agregar algo más, Rose salió corriendo de la oficina lo más rápido que sus zapatos altos le permitían. Subió a un taxi y le indicó el camino al conductor.

Rose estaba cada vez más ansiosa. Al fin podría ver la verdad.

Apenas se bajó del taxi, corrió hacia la tienda, un sitio acogedor y algo _cursi _en opinión de Rose, pero sabía perfectamente bien que era un lugar bastante exitoso en el que las personas hacían filas de horas para poder comprar.

-¡Rosie!- saludó Molly detrás del mostrador, feliz de verla. Terminó de atender a la anciana mujer que llevaba a un niño muy molesto y le pidió a uno de sus trabajadores que la supliera.

-Hola, Molly- respondió Rose ansiosa, acercándose a su prima-. Hugo me dijo que me había enviado algo contigo…

-Sí, aquí lo tengo- respondió ella yendo hacia la trastienda e indicándole a Rose que la siguiera-. Traje la video casetera también, puedes regresármela cuando acabes de ver los videos. Hugo no me dijo de qué eran, pero parecía importante.

Si hubieran sido Lucy o Roxanne, ya la habrían estado molestando para que les dijera qué era lo que contenían, así que Ros agradeció que Hugo hubiera sido prudente en ese aspecto, aunque… ¿por qué no le había dicho simplemente a Molly qué contenían? ¿Tan malos eran?

-Gracias, Molly. Nos vemos pronto, espero- se despidió Rose con una sonrisa de agradecimiento y salió de la tienda cargando una pesada caja con cuidado.

Afortunadamente, un taxi estaba pasando y ella pudo subir en él sin problemas. Estaba cada vez más ansiosa de llegar a casa y ver lo que contenía esa caja.

Abrió la puerta de su departamento con rapidez y se peleó un rato con los cables de la video casetera para poder conectar todo a la televisión que Albus le había dejado una vez se había mudado, alegando que él no la necesitaría.

Una vez que estuvo todo listo, Rose abrió la caja. Dentro había al menos quince videocasetes con etiquetas que decían de qué trataba cada uno y en dos cajas de zapatos distintas había más fotografías de las que Rose había visto en toda su vida. Sus padres parecían haber sido unos obsesionados con lo que sus hijos hacían a cada momento, no personas obsesionados con controlar todos sus movimientos.

Rose decidió ver primero las fotografías. Se sentó en el suelo con descuido y comenzó a pasar de una por una. Allí había de todo, fiestas, tonterías de Rose y Hugo de bebés, toda la familia en el parque, la casa de los abuelos, sus primos… pero lo más curioso de todo fue que en la mayoría sus padres sonreían felices y los abrazaban amorosamente.

Si no lo hubiera visto con sus propios ojos, no lo habría podido creer.

Aún pasmada, Rose puso el primer video que encontró.

_ -Que todos sepan que este es el mejor día de nuestras vidas- decía su padre más joven y feliz, sonriéndole a la cámara. De fondo podía verse a Hermione, exhausta pero con una gran sonrisa. Ron acercó más la cámara a su esposa y al pequeño bultito entre sus manos. _

_Estaban en un hospital. _

_ -Hola, hija, cuando veas esto obviamente serás mayor, pero… no podemos evitarlo, tu madre y yo haremos estos videos para que veas lo mucho que te amamos. Si alguien más está viendo esto, familia, ella es la pequeña Rose- decía Ron completamente feliz-. Mi hija- decía casi sin poderlo creer. Parecía como si en ese tiempo su padre hubiera sido incluso gracioso. _

_ -A quien amamos con locura desde que supimos que vendría- agregó Hermione besando la cabecita de la Rose bebé. _

El video seguía y seguía, con sus padres diciendo muchas veces lo mucho que la amaban y esperaban ser buenos padres para ella. Incluso una de esas veces Ron agregaba que esperaba que siempre fuera pequeña para que ningún chico la arrebatara de su lado; seguido de la mirada reprochadora de Hermione por ser tan sobreprotector.

El siguiente video era sobre los primero pasitos de Rose, siempre ayudada por sus padres. Tenía todos los juguetes que un niño podría querer gracias a su amorosa y numerosa familia. Incluso desde entonces aparecían sus primos. Rose y Albus siempre tomados de la mano para ayudarse a caminar.

Lo que más sorprendió a Rose de todo fue que ella jugaba a hacer pasteles de lodo e incluso a veces Hermione o Ron la ayudaban y se ensuciaban con ella. Reían todos juntos, felices.

Rose pudo notar que, efectivamente, era una niña cariñosa siempre atenta a lo que sucedía a los demás a su alrededor, queriendo ayudar y siguiendo a Victorie a todas partes. Parecía que la idolatraba o algo así.

Generalmente eran tonterías que Rose hacía, como cuando arrojaba comida a sus padres porque no quería comer, o cuando decía sus primeras palabras que eran mas balbuceos que nada pero Ron y Hermione aseguraban que decía mamá o papá.

Posteriormente apareció Hugo en los videos. Rose, al contrario de lo que sabía hacían los otros niños a esa edad, cuidaba a su hermanito como su pequeña edad se lo permitía, dándole besos a cada rato.

Podía ver a toda su familia en el parque, en días de campo o en comidas con los abuelos Weasley. Rose alcanzó a distinguir a sus abuelos maternos, a quienes apenas había conocido de niña, pero tenía muy vagos recuerdos de ellos, pues ambos habían muerto cuando ella tenía aproximadamente seis años.

_ -Hoy tenemos noticias importantes que dar- decía Ron en el último video, más sonriente que nunca. _

_ -¡Noticias!- gritaba una Rose pequeña brincando por toda la sala. _

_ -Sí, mi amor, noticias- reía Hermione tomando a su hija en brazos y haciéndola sentar en su regazo, junto con un Hugo. _

_ -¡Me ascendieron a director!- exclamó Ron felizmente, abrazando a Hermione por los hombros y pasando a Hugo a sus piernas. _

_ -¡Y yo regresaré a trabajar!- agregó Hermione- Sabemos que será algo difícil, pero podremos hacerlo, lo sabemos. Mamá, sé que no te parece mucho, pero… es realmente lo que quiero, ha sido mi sueño toda mi vida y…_

_ -¡Y es algo legal!- gritó Rose sonriente- Recuerda Hugo, siempre seguir la ley- decía apenas pronunciando bien las palabras. Su hermanito aplaudía, viendo con admiración a su hermana. _

_Y el video terminó, enfocando a esa familia que se veía feliz, como si no fuera a tener problemas nunca. _

Rose estaba en shock cuando terminó de verlos. Sus padres eran totalmente diferentes a como eran ahora. Todos lo eran, en realidad. 

**R/S**

Al día siguiente Rose tenía unas ojeras enormes. No había podido dormir nada pensando una y otra vez en qué habría sucedido para que su familia cambiara tanto, para que ella misma hubiera cambiado tanto. Intentó llamar a Hugo en cada momento libre que tenía (claro, sin que la señorita Greengrass se enterara), pero parecía que a su hermano se lo había tragado la tierra.

Por si eso fuera poco, la señorita Greengrass parecía más decidida que nunca a probar sus habilidades y el trabajo se había duplicado. Rose se las arreglaba como podía, pero al dar ya las siete, estaba completamente exhausta.

-Daphne, ya vámonos- apresuró Scorpius a la señorita Greengrass-. Puedes hacer eso mañana, pero sólo un día a la semana cenas con tu sobrino favorito.

-Eres mi único sobrino, Scorpius- le recordó la señorita Greengrass cruzada de brazos.

-¿Entonces todo fue un engaño?- preguntó él fingiendo dramatismo.

La señorita Greengrass bufó y se puso en pie.

-Mañana terminamos esto, Weasley, te quiero aquí temprano.

Agradecida con Scorpius y su insistencia, Rose asintió y recogió todas sus pertenencias. Cuando ambos se habían ido, Rose aún esperaba que su computadora terminara de apagarse.

-¿Por qué tan solita?- preguntó una voz burlona en la puerta.

Rose dio un respingo y volteó de inmediato, sorprendiéndose de ver a Hugo allí.

-¡Hugo!- exclamó Rose más molesta que feliz-¡He estado tratando de localizarte todo el día! ¿Por qué no me contestabas? Y… ¿qué rayos haces aquí?

-Esperaba al menos un hola- rió Hugo yendo hacia ella para abrazarla. Rose se calmó con el contacto y se relajó en sus brazos justo antes de que Hugo la soltara.

-Vámonos de aquí- pidió Rose harta ya de estar en la oficina todo el día.

Cuando iban en el elevador, Hugo dijo:

-¿Los viste entonces?

-¿Los videos?

-¿Qué más?

-¿Mis primos?

-Deja de decir tonterías- rió Hugo abrazándola por los hombros.

Al salir del edificio se toparon con Sam y Anabeth, pero no se detuvieron a charlar.

-¿Sabes qué tenemos que hacer ahora?- preguntó Hugo dirigiéndose a su auto.

-Preguntar a los abuelos- contestó Rose de inmediato.

Al fin sabría por qué la familia que parecía perfecta se había desmoronado.

**Hola! Tarde pero sin sueño haha pensaba publicar antes, pero tuve muchas cosas que hacer hoy xD **

**En fin… ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Qué tal lo de Lorcan? ¿Podrá Scorpius ayudar a Rose antes de que le dé un ataque por tantos dramas familiares? ¿Por qué la familia de Rose cambió tanto? ¿Soltarán la sopa los abuelos? ¿Cuándo se enamorarán Rose y Scorpius? jiji bueno, espero hayan quedado con más dudas aún, es divertido xD ¿Se dan cuenta de que ya casi llegamos a los 200 reviews? No me queda más que decir ¡GRACIAS! Nunca había tenido tantos reviews juntos! Es maravilloso =)**

**Nos leemos pronto, espero tengan una maravillosa semana, y no olviden sonreír =) yeee**


	18. Desastres en la cocina

**¡Hola! Este capítulo va dedicado a todas las lindas personitas que dejaron comentario en el capítulo anterior: jjaacckky, Diana Prenze, dareattention, , Annie Thompson, Moony-Granger, Adarae, RoseMalfoyW99, xXm3ch3Xx , Diane Potter, Luna712, Valeria, Kurimu Shiroyuki , Crimela y, por supuesto, a samfj. También lo dedico a mis amigas Julieta y Aye, que sé que también leen la historia xD**

Todo lo que no reconozcan salió de la imaginación de petite24 y Altea Kaur.

**Desastres en la cocina.**

-No sé de qué me hablan.

Cuando Rose había acudido junto con su hermano a casa de sus abuelos para buscar respuestas, no se habían esperado las evasivas de su abuela.

-Sólo dinos si sabes si pasó algo, abue- pidió Hugo con su mejor carita de niño bueno.

-No se hablará de nuevo sobre eso, ya no- dijo la abuela molesta, levantándose de la mesa donde había dispuesto un par de manjares para sus nietos, emocionada por la visita.

Rose y Hugo se miraron, perplejos. Después, observaron a su abuelo, expectantes. Él evitó su mirada y se puso a limpiar sus anteojos lentamente, algo que hacía desde que Rose tenía memoria, para tener tiempo para pensar.

-¿Quieren que demos un pequeño paseo?- preguntó el hombre al fin.

Los hermanos asintieron de inmediato y siguieron a su abuelo al jardín.

-Todos prometimos no volver a hablar del tema- dijo una vez que se alejaron de los oídos de la abuela Molly-. Pero tienen derecho a saber… ya es hora.

Rose y Hugo no dijeron nada, demasiado intrigados como para hacerlo.

-Cuando ustedes eran pequeños su mamá decidió volver a trabajar al tiempo que su padre era promovido a director al lado de Harry- comenzó. Rose y Hugo asintieron, pues habían visto el video donde lo explicaban-. Lo que nadie sabía (excepto la madre de Hermione, su abuela) era que ella estaba embarazada de nuevo.

Rose observó a Hugo, que tenía la misma mirada de incredulidad que ella.

-No se lo dijo a nadie porque no quería que la obligaran a dejar lo que amaba, su trabajo. Según tengo entendido, su abuela trató de persuadirla, pero Hermione se negó a dejar su trabajo de nuevo porque no quería vivir sólo de Ron. Recuerdo que… un día Ron nos llamó desde el hospital. Ustedes estaban pequeños, tuvimos que dejarlos al cuidado de Andrómeda, la abuela de Teddy, para ir a ver qué sucedía.

"Su madre estaba muy mal- Rose habría jurado que se le había quebrado la voz-. Tuvo un aborto espontáneo después de…- carraspeó- Ella estaba ayudando en un caso muy importante de mafia y… la secuestraron- Rose estaba pasmada, no sabía qué pensar, nunca se lo habría imaginado-. Pudieron rescatarla antes de que sucediera algo más grave y al final atraparon a los criminales, pero su madre tardó mucho tiempo en recuperarse, y… después de unos días, sus abuelos fallecieron en un accidente, eso ya lo saben… pero ellos habían estado muy molestos con Hermione por no haberse cuidado. Su madre nunca se lo perdonó.

"Poco a poco se volvió fría y distante y tú, Rosie, comenzaste a imitarla hasta que ya no quedó rastro de mi nieta amorosa y juguetona. Hermione y Ron estaban cada vez más distantes de nosotros. Todo fue muy duro para todos, pero no volvieron a ser los mismos. Los sobreprotegían y planeaban cada día de sus vidas, como bien pudieron darse cuenta. La familia comenzó a dispersarse entre quienes los apoyaban y quienes no.

-No puede ser- musitó Hugo sin poder creer a su abuelo.

Rose no dijo nada, demasiado pasmada como para hacerlo. Al fin sabía la verdad.

El abuelo no dijo nada más, pero no fue necesario. Rose supo todo lo que siguió después, desde sus padres trabajando todo el día para olvidarse de sus problemas, esclavizados en sus recuerdos dolorosos hasta que esa linda familia de los videocasetes se había vuelto fría y distante.

Una vez que le dieron las gracias a su abuelo por su sinceridad, los hermanos regresaron al auto de Hugo.

-¿Tienes clases mañana?- preguntó Rose con la voz algo perdida.

-Dije que estaba enfermo y debía faltar- contestó Hugo.

-Bien, puedes quedarte en mi casa, no quiero que conduzcas solo a esta hora- aunque no lo quería admitir, no quería estar sola esa noche, y si Hugo estaba con ella era mucho mejor.

Ninguno dijo nada sobre lo que habían escuchado en casa de sus abuelos, pero ambos sabían que ahora esto cambiaría todo. No podían seguir viendo ya a sus padres como siempre.

**R/S**

-¿Estás bien, Rose? Te he visto distraída toda la semana- dijo Scorpius cuando el tan ansiado viernes en la editorial había llegado a su fin.

Rose lo miró unos segundos, como evaluando si decírselo o no.

-¿Prometes no decírselo a nadie?

Scorpius se mordió el labio, indeciso.

-¿Es por algo ilegal?

Rose esbozó una sonrisa, la primera desde que se había enterado de la verdad.

-No, descuida.

-Entonces, claro, cuéntame.

Rose observó a todos lados, esperando que no hubiera nadie que pudiera escuchar.

-¿Crees que podamos hablar luego?- pidió Rose en voz baja, pues aún había gente en el lugar.

-Mañana en mi casa, aún tenemos un asunto pendiente- recordó Scorpius sonriéndole.

Rose le devolvió la sonrisa y volvió a sentir ese atisbo de felicidad que no sabía que podía volver a sentir. Scorpius la acompañó a su casa sin comentar nada más, y Rose no podía haber estado más agradecida con él por eso.

Al día siguiente cerca del medio día, Rose aún estaba dormida cuando su celular sonó. Era Scorpius.

-Hola- contestó Rose con voz adormilada.

-No puedo creer que seguías dormida a esta hora- rió Scorpius.

-No estaba dormida- dijo Rose tratando de que su voz no sonara como si los músculos de su boca estuvieran anestesiados.

-Claro- obviamente Scorpius no le había creído-. Llamaba para preguntarte a qué hora pasaba por ti, así que tú dime.

Rose se incorporó de la cama, con un fuerte dolor de cabeza, ocasionado por dormir más de la cuenta, pero más cansada que antes y contestó:

-Estaré lista en una hora.

-Te daré hora y media- rió Scorpius nuevamente-, trae ropa que puedas ensuciar.

-¿Debería hacer preguntas?

-Hacer preguntas es sano, querida Rose- dijo él filosóficamente-. Pero no te contestaré hasta que pase por ti y vayamos a comer algo.

-Bien- gruñó Rose.

Luego de colgar, Rose se vio al espejo. Estaba realmente espantosa, con ojeras más grandes de lo común y el cabello, que generalmente estaba en su lugar, completamente desordenado e impeinable. Lo peor eran esas marcas de sábanas en su rostro junto al rastro de baba que se había escurrido de su boca al dormir.

Tenía la sensación de que había soñado algo importante de nuevo, pero no sabía qué era.

Sin más esperas, se dirigió al baño y se dio un largo y reconfortante baño que relajó sus músculos casi por completo y la animó un poco. Además, la perspectiva de pasar el día con Scorpius era realmente motivante.

-¿Ya me vas a decir qué haremos?

-¡Comer!- exclamó Scorpius echando a andar el auto.

-¿Y qué comeremos?- rió Rose sin poder evitarlo.

-Comida- contestó Scorpius con obviedad.

Rose entornó los ojos, divertida.

-¿Dónde está tu sentido del humor, Weasley?

-Lo dejé en casa de mi abuela- refunfuñó Rose recostándose en el asiento.

-¿Otra reunión familiar que terminó mal?- trató de adivinar Scorpius.

-Desearía que hubiera sido eso.

-¿Quieres contarme?- preguntó Scorpius atento a ella.

-Te cuento si me dices a dónde vamos.

Scorpius rió con soltura y Rose logró contagiarse de su alegría.

-A mi departamento, hay comida lista para ti y una que otra sorpresa.

-No será otra fiesta ¿o sí?

Scorpius sólo rió más fuerte y negó con la cabeza.

¿No era sorprendente cómo el estar simplemente al lado de Scorpius podía sentirse bien de inmediato? es que era tan… simplemente era, parecía que esa era la respuesta: sólo era él.

Al llegar al departamento de Scorpius parecía que entraba en otra dimensión. Todo parecía tan cálido y hermoso que Rose se relajó al instante.

-¡Pastel!- exclamó feliz, viendo lo que Scorpius había preparado.

-Tu favorito- rió el rubio, comenzando a servir-. Siéntete como en tu casa, Rose, mi comida es tu comida y todo eso.

Rose rió con Scorpius y se sentó frente a él. Cuando probó el pastel, fue como si todos sus pensamientos se fueran de vacaciones. Scorpius comenzó a poner más manjares frente a ella, uno más delicioso que el anterior.

-¿Intentas hacerme engordar?

-Sólo quiero que recuperes algo de color… no es por nada, pero parece que no has comido en días.

Rose bajó la mirada, decidida a hablar de una buena vez. Podía confiar en Scorpius, de eso estaba segura. Así que comenzó a contarle todo lo que había descubierto esa semana sobre su familia. Scorpius estaba muy interesado y la escuchaba con atención.

-¿Qué opinas?- preguntó Rose después de unos minutos en silencio.

-Es intenso- contestó Scorpius pensativo-, pero ¿cómo te sientes?

Rose bajó la mirada, tratando de ordenar sus ideas.

-No lo sé, es demasiado confuso- dijo frustrada-. Era más fácil decir que eran irritantes y controladores, pero ahora que sé esto… no sé, lo cambia todo ¿qué crees que deba hacer?

Scorpius le dedicó una sonrisa tranquilizante y dijo:

-Dejar que todo fluya. No te angusties por algo que no está en tu control, Rose. Sé que quieres a tus padres, por más que te empeñes en creer lo contrario.

Rose lo analizó por un momento. Scorpius tenía razón al fin y al cabo. Ella quería a sus padres, lo que sucedía era que ahora podía entenderlos. Y es que… no era sólo por ellos. Haberse visto en los videos y fotografías tan amorosa y llena de vida había desbaratado aún más su sistema de creencias sobre sí misma.

-Ya no sé qué creer, Scorpius- confesó-. No sé quién soy.

-Eres todo aquello que te hace feliz, Rose- dijo él cariñosamente-. Lo que ha sucedido con tu familia tiene un por qué, y quizás lo descubriste en este momento porque así tenía que ser.

Terminaron de comer en silencio y, cuando terminaron, Rose pudo ver una chispa brillante en los ojos de Scorpius antes de que él dijera:

-Sé lo que necesitas ahora- y Rose sólo le creyó ciegamente, como siempre.

Pero mientras iban en el auto de Scorpius, Rose estaba en una especie de trance, ese en el que llevaba sumida toda la semana ¿reclamarle a sus padres no haberle contado todo eso? ¿decirles o no decirles que sabía la verdad? ¿encerrarse en una caja y no salir hasta que milagrosamente su familia fuera feliz de nuevo?

Cuando Scorpius detuvo el auto, Rose vio al Bushy Park frente a ellos, dándoles la bienvenida con una fresca brisa. Caminaron en silencio hasta llegar a un pequeño estanque rodeado de árboles, algo alejado del resto, por lo que les tomó un rato llegar hasta allí.

-Toma- dijo Scorpius ofreciéndole una piedra que había encontrado en el suelo.

Rose tomó la piedra entre sus dedos, observando a Scorpius con el entrecejo fruncido.

-¿Qué…?

Como respuesta, Scorpius tomó otra piedra y la arrojó con todas sus fuerzas al agua, donde cayó con estrépito. Entendiendo, Rose arrojó la suya con más intensidad, salpicando todo. Se sorprendió al sentirse un poco más relajada y libre. De alguna manera encontraba maravillosa la forma en que se formaban esas ondas en el agua hasta desaparecer, algo que comenzaba a suceder con sus pensamientos.

Scorpius arrojaba piedras a su lado, y Rose supo que lo hacía sólo para no dejarla sola. Sin saber por qué, después de haber arrojado más de veinte piedras, Rose comenzó a reír a carcajadas, siendo seguida pronto por Scorpius. Se vieron a los ojos y rieron más fuerte, sin poder controlarse.

-Estás completamente loco- dijo Rose una vez que pudo hablar.

-¿Qué sería de este mundo sin un poco de anormalidad después de todo?- respondió Scorpius riendo, sentándose bajo la sombra de un árbol de tronco muy grueso, siendo seguido por Rose.

En cuanto su espalda tocó el árbol, Rose se relajó aún más y cerró los ojos, concentrándose sólo en el sonido de las hojas de los árboles meciéndose con el viento y, no quería admitirlo, en el suave olor de la colonia de Scorpius.

-Amo la naturaleza, podría vivir aquí- dijo en un susurro más para ella que para Scorpius.

Sus pensamientos comenzaron a pasar rápidamente, como si los viera en una película de terror, pero al final, recordando lo lindos que habían sido sus padres en el pasado, de alguna manera pudo perdonarlos. Debió haber sido difícil para ellos y seguramente no había sido su intención hacerle la vida miserable… después de todo, ella misma había decidido seguir el camino en el que estaba. Amaba la escritura, y así era como podía describirse.

Pero ¿y si por dentro seguía siendo la pequeña amorosa de antes? Después de todo, siempre había tenido ese instinto sobreprotector hacia su familia, por no decir hacia Albus y Hugo… quizás Scorpius podría ayudarla con eso.

Al fin se sentía tranquila y en paz, como si por primera vez sólo pudiera ser ella misma, aunque aún no pudiera descubrir al cien por ciento quién era. Al menos sabía que ya iba por buen camino y tenía a Scorpius, quien había resultado ser un excelente amigo. Debía recordar enviarle esa cesta de frutas que le había dicho a Albus… o a ella con un moño de regalo… ¿qué estaba pensando? Ya no se sentía dueña de sus pensamientos… comenzaba a caer en la somnolencia… con el sonido de las aves, el viento… la colonia de Scorpius… el suave contacto con su hombro al posar su cabeza en él…

Rose abrió los ojos lenta y perezosamente. El sonido muy molesto de un pájaro la había despertado del sueño más tranquilo de su vida. Al fijar bien su vista, sólo vio verde y el intenso color del sol sobre el agua de un estanque. Se dio cuenta de que estaba recostada sobre algo muy cómodo y no quería moverse, pero estaba demasiado confundida como para quedarse donde estaba ¿acaso era sonámbula?

Al incorporarse, notó la mirada cálida de Scorpius sobre ella y fue que recordó dónde estaba.

-¿Qué hacía mi cabeza en tus piernas?- preguntó incrédula, con la voz pastosa.

De inmediato se golpeó mentalmente, si sus primos estuvieran allí, ya se habrían burlado de ella por esa frase que podría malinterpretarse con un doble sentido. Pero parecía que Scorpius no tenía la mente tan sucia como ella, porque respondió:

-Te quedaste dormida sobre mi hombro y no te veías muy cómoda, así que sólo te acomodé un poco, lo siento.

Rose no pudo reprimir un bostezo, que trató de acallar con una mano sobre su boca.

-Gracias- dijo acomodándose de nuevo junto a él, hecha un ovillo y con la cabeza apoyada sobre su hombro nuevamente. Scorpius pasó uno de sus brazos por la espalda de Rose, provocándole una fuerte corriente eléctrica que ella no supo qué significaba, seguramente sólo era frío.

Se sentía a gusto con Scorpius, su simple presencia era agradable.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos aquí?- preguntó Rose con voz adormilada.

-Poco más de dos horas- contesto Scorpius acariciándole el cabello, algo que Rose consideró demasiado relajante.

-Gracias, Scorpius- dijo Rose de todo corazón, abrazándose a él inconscientemente.

Sintió cómo Scorpius le daba un beso en la coronilla y le daba un suave apretón en el brazo, el que había estado acariciando.

-No hay de qué, pelirroja- le dijo-. Pero aún hay algo que hacer.

Rose se incorporó para preguntar:

-¿Qué cosa?

-Ya verás- dijo misteriosamente-. Ven, vamos.

Scorpius se puso en pie y la ayudó a hacer lo mismo. A este punto, Rose no podía dejar de sonreír. Lamentaba haberse quedado dormida, pues pensaba que, a pesar de todo, ese era el mejor día de su vida.

-Estabas soñando con Victorie- comentó Scorpius cuando iban ya en el auto camino a algún lugar desconocido.

-¿Cómo?- se sorprendió Rose.

-Sí, hablas en sueños- rió Scorpius-. Decías algo de Victorie y un tal Tobby.

Rose rió.

-Me estás tomando el pelo, Scorpius- rió Rose-. No conozco a ningún Tobby y menos relacionado con Vic. Si es el caso entonces será Teddy.

-Nop, dijiste Tobby.

Rose siguió riendo, parecía que ya no podía dejar de hacerlo.

-Es lindo escucharte reír- dijo Scorpius sonriente.

-Pues no sé qué me hiciste, pero sé que te lo debo a ti- aseguró Rose.

-No te quites crédito- pidió Scorpius.

Entonces Rose recordó algo.

-No te había preguntado antes, pero… ¿cómo es que conoces a todos mis primos? En la fiesta parecían llevarse muy bien…

-A veces iban a la cafetería a ver a Albus, por eso- explicó Scorpius-. Son todos muy agradables. Incluso a veces intercambiaba recetas con Molly, hace unos panecillos deliciosos, creo que por eso enamoró a Joe…

-¿En serio está enamorado de ella?- se sorprendió Rose, quien creía que era más tontería que nada.

Scorpius rió fuertemente.

-Le gustó desde una vez que le arrojó café, el pobre es algo masoquista.

Rose rió junto con él y dijo:

-Pues tiene mala suerte, precisamente hace poco Molly decidió dejar el asunto de los hombres.

-¿Por qué? -se sorprendió Scorpius alzando las cejas.

-Porque ya perdimos la cuenta de cuántas veces le han roto el corazón- contestó Rose exasperada.

-Debería comprar pañuelos desechables…- murmuró Scorpius, pero Rose alcanzó a escuchar.

-¿Qué?- rió Rose por su comentario fuera de lugar.

Scorpius parecía no entender de qué le hablaba Rose, por lo que la miró unos segundos intensamente, intimidándola un poco.

-¿Qué decías de unos pañuelos?

Scorpius se sonrojó.

-¿Lo dije en voz alta?

-¿No se suponía que lo dijeras?

-Joe es muy sensible con el tema de las mujeres- explicó Scorpius rascándose la nuca-. Se pone mal cada vez que una lo rechaza. Ya perdí la cuenta de las veces que he ido a conseguir pañuelos desechables para él…

-No hablas en serio ¿o sí? Siempre se ve tan alegre…

-Lo es, pero este tema lo pone así… y quizás no debería estar contándote esto- rió Scorpius nervioso.

Rose asintió y cambió de tema.

-¿A dónde vamos?- preguntó curiosa.

-A la tienda de la paciencia- contexto Scorpius ceremoniosamente.

-¿A la qué?

Scorpius rió, claramente divertido por su reacción. Si a Rose le hubieran dicho que tener de amigo a Scorpius sería así de extraño, quizás habría dicho que no de inmediato, pero extrañamente ahora encontraba sus desplantes de locura bastante divertidos, además su sonrisa era contagiosa. Antes de que Scorpius contestara, detuvo el auto y dijo:

-Bienvenida a la tienda de la paciencia.

Rose observó por la ventanilla un hermoso vivero, repleto de plantas y coloridas flores. Dentro también había muchas personas que se paseaban entre los pasillos seguramente buscando algo que comprar para sus jardines.

Scorpius le abrió la puerta del auto para que saliera, algo que Rose hizo aún desconcertada.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?- preguntó extrañada.

-Buscaremos los ingredientes que necesitas.

Más confusa que antes, Rose lo siguió hacia el interior del vivero. Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta de nada, algo pasó muy rápido a su lado, empujándola.

-¡Scorpius!- exclamó una chica de estatura pequeña, que no tendría más de dieciséis años, con cabello castaño muy corto, abrazando al susodicho fuertemente, haciéndolo trastrabillar.

-Hola, Stacey!- saludó Scorpius algo incómodo- Ella es mi amiga, Rose- presentó de inmediato, deshaciéndose del abrazo.

La chica le cayó mal de inmediato a Rose, pero se esforzó por sonreírle a la par que le daba la mano.

-Un placer- dijo la tal Stacey con una mueca, para después volverse hacia Scorpius con su mejor sonrisa ensayada- ¿Buscabas algo en especial, Scorpius?

-Sé dónde encontrarlo, gracias- dijo Scorpius educadamente, tomando a Rose de la mano y llevándosela por un pasillo lateral bajo la mirada sonrojada de la chica Stacey.

Rose estaba tan sorprendida por el contacto con la mano de Scorpius que le fue imposible decir algo. Sentía sus mejillas arder y su corazón latir con más rapidez que antes ¿por qué de pronto comenzaba a hacer tanto calor? ¿Y por qué no quería que Scorpius se alejara para poder seguir sintiendo su fabuloso tacto?

-Aquí están- dijo Scorpius soltando la mano de Rose y señalando un estante donde había sobres de colores en los que indicaba qué tipo de semillas contenían.

Aún algo atontada, Rose trató de formar algo coherente qué decir.

-¿Para qué quieres semillas?

-¿Cuáles flores te gustaría tener?

-¿Estás diciéndome que plantaremos semillas? Nunca he logrado hacer que nada crezca, eso y cocinar… ¿nunca te conté que mi abuela me prohibió volver a entrar a su cocina?

Scorpius rió, pero siguió viendo los envoltorios de las semillas.

-¿Cuál quieres?

-No sé… esa- respondió Rose señalando unas en cuyo envoltorio había unas lindas flores blancas con amarillo.

-Manzanilla…- comenzó Scorpius pensativo tomando el sobre- son difíciles, pero para este caso es excelente.

Antes de que Rose pudiera replicar algo, Scorpius ya le había hecho una seña para que lo siguiera a otro apartado, donde había macetas de barro decoradas con lindos colores.

-¿Cuál te gusta más?- preguntó Scorpius observando las macetas atentamente.

Rose señaló una al azar y Scorpius la tomó.

-Bien, ahora vámonos, tengo algo de tierra en casa, así que vamos para allá y... Quita esa cara- rió Scorpius acercándose un poco más a ella-, pareciera que te estoy obligando a comprar algo ilegal o algo así…

Rose compuso una sonrisa que salió más natural de lo planeado y lo siguió hasta la caja, donde la tal Stacey los esperaba, impaciente.

-¿Necesitas algo más, Scorpius?- preguntó la chica, coqueta.

-No, es todo- contexto Scorpius algo cortante, pero sin dejar de ser educado. Rose se sintió importante cuando Scorpius se dirigió hacia ella y alzó las cejas, señalando lo mucho que lo fastidiaba esa chica.

Una vez que les hubieron cobrado, regresaron al auto de Scorpius y se dirigieron al departamento de éste.

-Esa chica parece un poco obsesionada contigo- comentó Rose burlona, aunque por dentro sentía todo menos eso, aunque no podría haberle dado un nombre.

-Y sólo la conozco de nombre- rió Scorpius, como negándose a hablar de algún otro suceso traumático.

-Sigo sin entender por qué plantaré semillas, no he hecho algo así desde que estaba en la escuela…

-¿Por qué no? Es divertido. Yo tengo muchas y les pongo nombres, sólo que la mayoría están en casa de mis padres…

-¿En Italia?- preguntó Rose recordando que una vez Scorpius le había mencionado que sus padres vivían allá.

-No, aquí en Londres, sólo que la casa nadie la habita ya. Querían que me quedara con ella, pero es demasiado grande para mí. Sólo la usamos cuando hacemos nuestro show mensual*, ese del que te habló Julieta ¿recuerdas?

Rose asintió, recordando la conversación que había mantenido con la chica el día que fueron de compras.

Al llegar al departamento de Scorpius, el rubio la hizo salir al balcón, donde había al menos unas cinco macetas con flores que Rose no había visto las últimas veces que había estado allí.

Scorpius tomó cuidadosamente la maceta y las semillas y las puso en el suelo. Él mismo se sentó, indicándola a Rose que lo siguiera.

-Ahora sólo toma tierra de esta bolsa de aquí- dijo señalando una bolsa de plástico frente a ellos, repleta con tierra- y colócala en la maceta nueva.

-¿Con las manos?- preguntó un tanto reacia a obedecer.

-Eres una santurrona, Weasley- se burló Scorpius tomando la tierra él mismo y colocándola con cuidado-. Así ¿ves?

Rose resopló, pero de inmediato hizo lo que Scorpius le pedía. Nadie la llamaba santurrona a ella.

-Sigo sin entender para qué hacemos esto.

Scorpius dejó de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y sólo dijo:

-Ya lo verás.

-¡Scorpius! ¿por qué no me dices de una buena vez qué…?

-Se pierde el encanto- rió Scorpius-. Bien, ahora coloca las semillas por encima.

Rose así lo hizo, frustrada por no saber por qué hacía lo que hacía y reprochándose el confiar ciegamente en él. Una vez que terminaron, Scorpius se puso en pie y la ayudó a hacer lo mismo.

-Tengo hambre ¿tú no?- comentó Scorpius entrando de nuevo a la casa y dirigiéndose a la cocina. Se lavó las manos y Rose lo siguió.

Una vez que se secó las manos, Rose vio cómo Scorpius comenzaba a sacar una considerable cantidad de alimentos del refrigerador y los colocaba sobre la barra de la cocina.

-Ven, Rose, te enseñaré a hacer una rica comida- dijo entusiasmado, tomando recipientes de la alacena.

-No, no quieres eso- dijo Rose retrocediendo, recordando el incidente de muchos años atrás en casa de su abuela-. Podrías necesitar atención médica de emergencia…

Scorpius soltó una carcajada.

-No bajo mi supervisión.

-Eso mismo decía mi abuela- murmuró Rose cruzándose de brazos.

Scorpius rió nuevamente y la miró, convencido:

-No sabrás si sabes hacer algo o no si no lo intentas, Rose, anda, haremos algo sencillo en la licuadora. Será indoloro, te lo aseguro.

Había tanta convicción en su mirada que a Rose le fue imposible decirle que no, así que al final asintió.

-Bien, yo te pasaré esto y tú lo pondrás en la licuadora ¿de acuerdo?- Rose asintió e hizo lo que le pidió… no era tan malo después de todo.

-Ahora toma, agrega un poco de azúcar y listo- terminó Scorpius feliz-. Ahora sólo hay que…

Pero antes de que dijera nada más, Rose, emocionada por su hazaña, había presionado antes el botón de encendido de la licuadora haciendo que todo saltara y los salpicara. Sin saber cómo, ambos resbalaron, con Rose encima de él.

Al verse llenos de lo que momentos antes creían que sería el descubrimiento culinario del siglo, ambos se echaron a reír como locos. Al darse cuenta de dónde estaba, Rose trató de levantarse, fracasando en su intento. Scorpius terminó ayudándola a levantarse. La cocina estaba hecha un asco, pero a Scorpius parecía no importarle.

-¿Interrumpo algo?- preguntó una voz pícara en la entrada de la cocina.

Rose dirigió hacia allá su mirada, topándose con un burlesco Joe. Rose intercambió una mirada con Scorpius y fue como si se entendieran a la perfección, pues ambos se dirigieron entre risas hasta Joe y lo abrazaron, llenándolo también de la cuasimalteada.

-¡Monstruos!- exclamó Joe fingiendo estar escandalizado, deshaciéndose del abrazo y corriendo por todos lados gesticulando exageradamente con las manos.

Rose y Scorpius reían a carcajadas.

-Claro, búrlense del pobre de Joe que sólo quería venir aquí a tener un tranquilo día- lloriqueó.

-Querrás decir que venías a saquear mi refrigerador- rió Scorpius.

-Sí, pero también a decirte que Clarice ha estado tratando de contactarte, amigo desconsiderado- rió Joe-. Parece que quiere decirnos algo a los dos o algo así, no sé, cosas de chicas. Hablando de chicas…- comenzó volviéndose a Rose- ¿Tienes el número de tu prima Molly? Llevo dos semanas sin ver sus hermosos ojos y…

-Joe, deja a Rose en paz- rió Scorpius-. Si quieres el número de Molly pídeselo tú mismo.

Pero mientras ellos dos mantenían su charla, Rose no podía dejar de sonreír. Se sentía diferente, como si hubiera cambiado de vida de repente, y todo se lo debía al chico rubio que estaba a su lado, cubierto de malteada tanto como ella, pero que sin embargo lo hacía lucir más guapo de lo que realmente era.

**¡Hola!**

**¿Se esperaban la historia de Hermione? Como que todo cambia una vez que entiendes la historia de los demás ¿no? Hay muchas cosas que parecen terribles, pero al final no queda más que perdonar, porque la energía que gastas odiando a quien más afecta es a ti ¿no creen?**

**Bueno, al fin hubo mucho Rose/Scorpius, y les aseguro que habrá más (= ¿qué les pareció?**

**Sé que quedan muchas preguntas por resolver, pero se irá viendo a través de la historia hehe**

**Muchas gracias por acompañarnos a lo largo de esta historia y por todos los comentarios, realmente salto de emoción cada vez que veo un nuevo review en mi correo xD y ¡ya superamos los 200! Además ¿saben algo? Oficialmente es la historia más larga que he escrito, así que le tengo aún más cariño. **

**¡Nos leemos pronto!**

**¡Qué tengan una hermosa semana!**


	19. Terreno inexplorado

**Todo lo que no reconozcan salió de la imaginación de petite24 y Altea Kaur. **

Dedicado a Julietaa xD

**Terreno inexplorado**

-¡Tengo hambre!- se quejaba Joe.

-Si tienes tanta urgencia de comer ven y prepara algo tú mismo- dijo Scorpius apresuradamente desde la cocina.

-No, prefiero que papá Scorpius alimente a sus dos polluelos ¿no, Rosie?

Rose no pudo evitar reír. Conforme pasaban los minutos Joe le caía cada vez mejor. Era agradable cuando no trataba de pedirle una cita; podría decir que era el chico más gracioso que conocía.

¿Quién diría que después de esas semanas tan malas terminaría de cabeza en el sofá de Scorpius con Joe a su lado entonando canciones pegajosas de Hot Chelle Rae de manera demasiado desafinada rogándole a Scorpius que no cantara porque sus oídos sufrirían un trauma de por vida, eso sin mencionar que llevaba puesta una playera que Scorpius le había prestado para que no siguiera llena del intento de malteada? Se la estaba pasando muy bien, demasiado en realidad.

-O si quieres podemos entrar a la cocina y ayudarte- dijo Joe inocentemente.

-No hasta que reponga mi botiquín de primeros auxilios o me gradúe en medicina- rió Scorpius a la par que colocaba tres platos con una suculenta sopa en la mesa.

-Te dije que no era buena cocinando- recordó Rose entre risas, siguiendo a Joe hasta el comedor.

-No te sientas mal, yo tampoco sirvo para eso- comentó Joe a la par que se sentaba y comenzaba a comer haciendo mucho ruido-. Una vez me corrieron de mi clase de cocina.

Al escuchar lo que decía, Scorpius rompió en risas y no pudo calmarse en al menos un minuto entero, como recordando el incidente.

-¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?- quiso saber Rose interesada.

-No le preguntes eso- aconsejó Scorpius con las mejillas encendidas y con los ojos acuosos como si fuera a echarse a reír imparablemente de nuevo.

-Sí, no quieres saber- coincidió Joe entre risas sirviéndole puré de papas a Rose, quien les hizo caso y ya no indagó más en el tema- ¿Cómo ha estado mi amigo Potter, por cierto?

-No lo sé…- dijo Rose dándose cuenta de lo desconsiderada que había sido al no haber hablado con Albus en más de una semana, pero como si lo hubieran invocado, el celular que estaba en el bolso de Rose comenzó a sonar de manera demasiado insistente.

Rose se apresuró a contestar, precisamente era Albus.

-¡Hola, Al! ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Rose algo risueña.

-Necesito ayuda urgente- dijo la voz de Albus del otro lado- ¿Dónde estás?

-En casa de Scorpius- contestó Rose preocupada- ¿Qué sucede, Albus?

-Estoy en tu departamento- contestó él, parecía en verdad afectado.

-No te muevas de allí, voy para allá ¿de acuerdo?- dijo Rose de inmediato, colgando el teléfono- Lo siento, chicos, Albus me necesita- dijo Rose apresuradamente a Scorpius y Joe.

Antes de que pudieran contestar, la puerta del departamento se abrió, dejando ver a Julieta y a su hermanita Alice, quien en seguida gritó:

-¡_Codpius_!

Scorpius fue hasta ellas, sonriendo abiertamente.

-_Come sta la mia ragazza preferita?-_ preguntó él en un perfecto italiano, tomando a Alice en brazos. Por la cara de Joe, Rose supo que no era la única que no había entendido una palabra.

-Hola, chicos, hola Rose- saludó Julieta desganada.

-Hola, amargada- saludó Joe sacándole la lengua.

-Subnormal- respondió Julieta con una cabezada-. Scorpius necesito tu ayuda urgente con algo ¿crees que puedas…?

Scorpius dejó de alzar a Alice en el aire y se volvió hacia ellos.

-Claro, sólo llevaré a Rose a su casa ¿de acuerdo?

-No es necesario- dijo Rose de inmediato, sonrojada-. Puedo tomar un taxi, no es la gran cosa…

Scorpius no le hizo caso, por lo que se dirigió al balcón para tomar la maceta con las semillas recién plantadas de Rose.

-Volveré en unos minutos- dijo Scorpius a Joe y Julieta-. Traten de no matarse entre ustedes ¿quieren?

-Pero si sólo somos amor y ternura- dijo Joe con una falsa voz cariñosa, tratando de abrazar a Julieta por los hombros bajo la mirada aterrada de ésta por el contacto.

-No me hagas reír, Zabini- dijo Scorpius, aunque estaba divertido.

La pequeña Alice los acompañó, pues cuando Scorpius hizo el amago de irse para dejarla con Julieta y Joe, hizo un puchero propio de un berrinche y Scorpius terminó por llevarla con ellos.

-¿Joe y Julieta no se llevan bien?- se sorprendió Rose al momento en el que se ponía el cinturón de seguridad.

Scorpius rió alegremente.

-Tienen lo que pude llamarse una relación amor-odio- respondió- ¿Está Albus bien?

-Dijo que necesitaba ayuda- contestó Rose encogiéndose de hombros-. Está en mi departamento, pero la verdad no me imagino para qué…

Su mente comenzó a divagar, quizás se había metido en problemas en el trabajo, o por accidente había pintado algo parecido a algún trabajo ya hecho y lo habían demandado… o había golpeado a un estudiante y ahora lo habían corrido…

Cuando llegaron al edificio donde Rose vivía, ésta se volvió con Scorpius.

-Gracias por todo, Scorpius, en serio- dijo de todo corazón.

-Cuando quieras- respondió Scorpius con una gran sonrisa sincera.

En un dejo de valentía, Rose se acercó un poco más y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Nunca habría hecho eso con alguien que no fuera de su familia, pero ya estaba hecho. Lo había besado y en realidad no lo lamentaba, había sido genial. Sus labios se quedaron con cierto cosquilleo, pero no supo de qué.

-Nos vemos- se despidió Rose abriendo al puerta del auto y saliendo deprisa sin darle tiempo a Scorpius de reaccionar.

Con el corazón latiéndole rápidamente, Rose subió las escaleras hasta su departamento, tratando de descifrar la última mirada de Scorpius, con los ojos bien abiertos y cierto sonrojo. No tuvo tiempo de pensar mucho en eso de todos modos, pues al entrar pudo ver a Albus dando vueltas de un lado al otro del departamento, resoplando cada tanto.

-¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó Rose de inmediato, dejando la maceta sobre la barra de la cocina.

Albus se sobresaltó con la pregunta, parecía que no la había escuchado entrar.

-¿Albus?

-¡Estoy enamorado de Julieta!- exclamó de repente, consternado.

Rose abrió los ojos y su boca formó un perfecto círculo, mostrando su sorpresa.

-Pero… ella… amigos… ¿qué?- Rose no sabía cómo reaccionar. En esos momentos odiaba no tener la más mínima idea sobre el amor- ¿Qué sucedió?

_Era viernes, al fin un lindo y merecido día de descanso para ese guapo profesor de arte, quien sólo pensaba en llegar a casa y quizás beber una cerveza. Tenía mucho trabajo ese fin de semana, quizás no había sido una buena idea dejarles mucha tarea a sus alumnos, pues ahora él era quien tenía que revisarla… qué listo…_

_ -Creí que ya te habías ido- se sorprendió Albus al ver a Julieta aún hecha un lío con sus cosas. _

_ -No- murmuró ella con cansancio. _

_ -¿Tuviste una mala semana?- preguntó Albus con interés. Por alguna razón no podía ver a esa chica triste, le gustaba más cuando sus ojos brillaban con emoción y… un momento ¿acababa de decir que le gustaba? ¿Por qué de repente estaba tan nervioso?_

_ -No es eso- respondió Julieta, seguramente ajena a los pensamientos de Albus-, creo que he leído en estas semanas lo equivalente a lo que he leído en toda mi vida…_

_Albus rió, siempre había considerado graciosa a Julieta, tan hermosa desde el primer día que la conoció… ¿Qué rayos sucedía con él ahora? ¿Por qué sólo quería besarla en ese momento?_

_ -¿Al? ¿Estás bien?_

_Albus carraspeó al notar a Julieta mirándolo con escrutinio._

_ -Ven, vayamos a comer helado- ofreció Albus ayudándola con sus libros, que estaban demasiado pesados hasta para él- ¿Eso te animaría?_

_Julieta rió y juntos caminaron fuera de la universidad, platicando como hacía mucho no lo hacían. _

_ -Creo que la profesora Trelawney está enamorada de ti- se burlaba Julieta. _

_Albus hizo una mueca graciosa de miedo, que logró divertir aún más a Julieta. _

_ -¿Esa mujer loca que podría ser mi abuela?_

_ -Está atrás de ti. _

_Albus brincó y se viró, buscando por todos lados a la profesora que lo había acosado desde sus tiempos de estudiante. Julieta comenzó a reír a carcajadas por su broma y Albus pensó que no podía haber mejor sonido que ese… En serio ¿qué sucedía con él? Estaba bien que Julieta fuera hermosa, graciosa e inteligente, pero no necesariamente por eso le… gustaba ¡Le gustaba!_

_Albus tragó saliva ruidosamente y observó a la que antes veía sólo como una amiga con los ojos como platos. _

_ -No es para tanto, Al, ya te he hecho bromas antes…- dijo Julieta incómoda. _

_Albus rió nerviosamente y siguió caminando a su lado. _

_ -¿Sabes? Realmente me gusta que estés aquí- comentó Julieta alegremente una vez que estuvieron sentados a la mesa de una heladería saboreando unos deliciosos helados de chocolate. _

_ -Sí, a mí igual- respondió Albus con una sonrisa, pero ¿por qué sentía sus piernas como si fueran gelatina y el corazón le latía tan rápido? Es decir, Julieta era linda, y él era un hombre para nada ciego, pero ¿por qué se sentía como un adolescente enamorado?_

_Su conversación siguió con temas banales como los complejos y traumas de Albus que Julieta se inventaba, citando a Freud, bajo la mirada divertida de Albus, quien no dejaba de pensar en lo que sería poder tocar su mano, que estaba posada sobre la mesa._

_Como ya se estaba haciendo tarde, Albus se ofreció a llevar a Julieta hasta su dormitorio dentro del campus. Caminaron en silencio, disfrutando sólo de la buena compañía y de las hermosas vistas que la universidad ofrecía, como si fuera un mágico castillo._

_ -Muchas gracias, Al, me la pasé genial- dijo Julieta con una agradecida sonrisa cuando llegaron a la puerta de su habitación. _

_ -Cuando quieras- sonrió él de regreso. _

_Y después hubo un silencio largo, casi mágico, irreal…_

_Fue como si fueran partes de un mismo todo que al fin se unía en ese contacto apasionado de labios tan esperado. Albus no tuvo tiempo de pensar cuándo se había inclinado hacia ella, guiado por sus hermosos ojos y sus labios rosas y apetecibles. _

_La rodeó por la cintura, sintiendo que ella le regresaba el beso con ahínco a la par que ponía las manos en su pecho. _

_Después de unos segundos se separaron y se miraron a los ojos, con unas sonrisas bobas en el rostro, pero fue cuando Albus supo que algo estaba mal… estaban en la universidad, y él era su profesor… _

_Y Julieta también parecía haberse dado cuenta, pues abrió grandes los ojos y se separó de él casi de un brinco. _

_ -Yo…_

_ -Quizás podamos…_

_ -Debería irme… _

_ -Claro- dijo Albus casi con alivio. _

_Pero cuando Julieta cerró la puerta de su habitación una vez que hubo entrado, Albus deseó haberse dado cuenta antes de que estaba enamorado de ella. _

-Albus ¡Julieta es tu alumna! Pueden despedirte por esto y…

-Gracias, Rose, no me había dado cuenta- dijo Albus sarcástico, con un cojín en la cara.

Rose no dijo más nada, tratando de descifrar por qué su primo había acudido a ella si era la que menos entendía de temas como esos. Si por ella fuera, le diría que la olvidara y se concentrara en su trabajo, pero de alguna manera sabía que no era lo que Albus le agradecería que dijera ¿sería por eso mismo que Julieta quería hablar con Scorpius, para pedirle consejo?

-¿Y qué piensas hacer?- preguntó sentándose a su lado, tratando de ayudarle lo mejor posible.

-No tengo la más mínima idea- se lamentó Albus-. Julieta me gusta mucho, no tienes idea de cuánto… pero tampoco quiero perder mi trabajo.

-¿Hablaste con ella?- Rose no sabía qué más decir, pero le pareció lógico preguntar eso.

-No- respondió abatido.

Albus se dejó caer en el sofá con el rostro entre las manos y Rose se sentó a su lado, sin saber qué decir. Lo único que pudo hacer fue rodearlo con los brazos para infundirle algo de apoyo.

-No sé qué decirte, Albus- confesó Rose después de un rato.

-Lo sé, por eso vine precisamente.

Rose lo miró, confundida por lo que acababa de decirle.

-Sabía que no comenzarías a darme consejos idiotas como si fueras Victorie y su idea del amor a primera vista y eso- explicó Albus.

Rose se acomodó mejor en el sillón y lo miró fijamente. Estaba preocupada por él, realmente preocupada. Se veía herido, desesperado, pero ¿qué podía hacer ella por él? Si pudiera arreglar sus problemas sin duda lo haría con tal de no verlo así.

Para su sorpresa, Albus cambió el tema y comenzó a preguntarle qué hacía en casa de Scorpius, qué tal había estado su semana y si la señorita Greengrass la seguía explotando. Terminaron pidiendo una pizza que devoraron entre los dos.

Rose estaba muy sorprendida por la confesión de su primo. Julieta le agradaba mucho y no le importaría que tuviera algo con Albus, pero las circunstancias eran difíciles, ya que si iniciaban algo y en la universidad se enteraban, tacharían a Albus como pervertido o algo así en todos lados y lo correrían de un buen trabajo que podría abrirle muchas puertas.

No hablaron mucho en lo que quedó de tarde, pero Albus se quedó a dormir allí para ir juntos al día siguiente a la reunión familiar.

-James dijo que podía pasar por nosotros- informó Albus cuando Rose comenzaba a preguntarse cómo llegarían hasta la casa de los abuelos.

-Genial- dijo Rose sin prestar mucha atención.

La verdad era que estaba la mar de nerviosa. No sabía cómo vería a sus padres a la cara después de haber escuchado a su abuelo decirles a Hugo y a ella toda la verdad. Pero si de algo estaba segura ahora era de que no les echaría en cara nada ¿para qué si el daño ya estaba hecho? lo mejor sería seguir adelante y listo.

-¿Tienes pensado decirle algo a nuestros padres?- preguntó Hugo, tan nervioso como ella una vez que todos estaban reunidos.

Rose negó con la cabeza.

-¿Y tú?

-No creo que sea conveniente- dijo Hugo un poco más tranquilo.

Rose le dio un abrazo a su hermano y juntos salieron al jardín.

Pronto las típicas charlas familiares tomaron su curso natural, pero todos se sorprendieron cuando Rose se dirigió a sus padres.

-¿Qué tal el trabajo?- fue una pregunta tan simple, pero que dejó a todos anonadados, excepto al abuelo, quien sonrió levemente.

-Pues…- comenzó Ron con mirada incrédula.

Entonces fue que Rose recordó al hombre de los videos que la sostenía entre sus brazos como su fuera lo más mágico y especial del mundo y no pudo evitar sonreírle.

-Pateando traseros, igual que siempre- respondió su padre con una sonrisa que Rose le devolvió- ¿Qué tal el tuyo, hija?

-Mejor que nunca- fue la respuesta de Rose, desde el fondo de su corazón, pues no hablaba sólo del trabajo- ¿Y tú mamá? ¿Algún caso interesante?

-Todos son interesantes, Rose- dijo Hermione alzando las cejas-. Eso lo sabes.

Rose decidió ignorarla, sabía que venía un sermón típico de su madre que comenzaría con "si hubieras estudiado leyes…".

-Quizás escriba sobre eso algún día- bromeó Rose, haciendo reír nerviosamente al resto de su familia.

Afortunadamente alguien más intervino y cambiaron el tema antes de que el asunto se pusiera feo y terminara en desastre como las veces anteriores.

-¿Cómo estás, Louis?- se atrevió a preguntar Rose a su primo cuando ambos estaban lavando los platos, pues esa vez les tocaba a ellos.

-Mucho mejor- contestó su primo con una leve sonrisa-, gracias, Rose.

Rose no supo qué fue lo que la impulsó a hacerlo, pero abrazó a su primo con todas sus fuerzas,

-¡Rosie, me estás mojando!- rió Louis tratando de apartarse.

Rose rió junto con él y ambos regresaron al trabajo.

-Ese tipo, Scorpius ¿es tu amigo, cierto?- preguntó Louis poco tiempo después.

Rose se sonrojó sin querer. Aún no se acostumbraba a que la asociaran a ser amiga de uno de los hombres más encantadores de Inglaterra.

-Sí- respondió tratando de no sonar tan nerviosa, pues siempre creía que la asociarían a algo más con él, justo como con Lorcan.

-¿El mismo que te llevó a Westminster?

Rose asintió, pero Louis ya no agregó nada más.

Al final de la tarde, Louis se ofreció a llevarla a casa. Se despidieron de todos, pero Rose no pudo evitar quedar preocupada por Albus, quien sólo le dijo en voz baja que podían hablar después.

Una vez en su confortable hogar, Rose tuvo una necesidad imperante de hablar con Scorpius. No sabía por qué, pero el simple hecho de poder escuchar su voz sabía que podía hacerla sonreír ¿qué más daba? Además podría hacer que le dijera algo importante sobre lo que sentía Julieta respecto a Albus. Seguramente a esa hora estaba en el café…

Así que sin más, salió del departamento y tomó el metro en dirección al _Café granate_. Al llegar, se encontró con Scorpius que leía distraídamente un libro.

-¡Hola, Rose!- saludó alegremente dejando el libro a un lado.

-Hola- saludó ella sin saber exactamente de qué hablar.

-¿Qué tal van las semillas?

Rose lo miró como si se hubiera vuelto loco ¿de qué semillas le hablaba?

-Las que plantaste ayer- explicó Scorpius riendo.

Rose se sonrojó ¡las había olvidado por completo! ¿Cómo pudo haberlas olvidado? No las había regado ni las había puesto al sol. Menos mal que nunca tendría hijos o seguramente olvidaría alimentarlos…

-¡Rose!- exclamó Scorpius pasándole una mano por los ojos. Parecía que había estado mucho tiempo tratando de llamar su atención.

-Lo siento ¿qué decías?

-Pregunté si quieres ir a caminar, pensaba cerrar temprano hoy…

-¡Pero dijiste que iríamos juntos al gimnasio!- se quejó Joe llegando de la trastienda, cruzado de brazos, haciendo un puchero y fingiendo que lloriqueaba.

Scorpius le dirigió una mirada exasperada, para después volverse con Rose como disculpándose.

-¿Y si vienes con nosotros Rosie?- sugirió Joe con los ojitos brillando.

-¿Quieres que los acompañe al gimnasio?- se sorprendió Rose alzando las cejas, divertida.

-Sí, lo que sucede- comenzó a explicar Joe- es que Scorpius me prometió que iríamos para ponernos bien buenotes y me dejaría conseguirle novia…

Scorpius resopló y dijo burlonamente:

-¿Para qué quiero novia si tú ya me haces escenitas?

Joe se llevó una mano al pecho, fingiendo indignación.

-¡Por actitudes como esas es que no tienes novia!- exclamó sacándole la lengua.

Rose rió estruendosamente, terminando con dolor en el abdomen. Curiosamente, se sintió extraña en cuanto las palabras _Scorpius_ y _novia _salieron a relucir en la misma oración ¿qué le estaba sucediendo?

-¿Nos acompañarías?- pidió Scorpius esperanzado- Si no lo llevo es capaz de molestarme toda una semana…

-No hables de mí como si fuera tu hijo berrinchudo- se quejó Joe.

-Lo siento ¿me perdonas si te llevo después a la juguetería?- preguntó Scorpius en un divertido sarcasmo.

-Sólo si me compras plastilina no tóxica, ya se me acabó…

-¿Otra vez te la comiste?

-¡Claro que no! Bueno, quizás un poquito… lo que pasa es que Alice no me dejaba jugar con ella y tuve que esconderla…

Rose ya no sabía si hablaban en serio o no, pero no podía dejar de reír.

-Ahora somos sus payasos- dijo Joe a Scorpius sin darle realmente importancia.

Media hora después, en la cual fueron al departamento de Rose a que ésta buscara ropa adecuada para hacer ejercicio, Rose se encontraba riendo de las ocurrencias de Joe y Scorpius, quienes después de haber levantado una pesa de medio kilo, se creían fuertes y admiraban sus inexistentes músculos en el espejo.

-Vamos, Rosie, ven a presumir con nosotros- la alentó Scorpius riendo a carcajadas.

Rose se acercó apenas recuperando el aliento y mostró los músculos de sus brazos en el espejo. Le sorprendió que ninguno de los dos dijera nada y sólo la miraran como si fuera una diosa.

-¿Qué?- preguntó ruborizada.

-Tienes más músculos que Scorp y yo juntos- se lamentó Joe fingiendo estar deprimido-. Pero en serio, Rose ¿cómo lograste estar tan en buena forma?- insistía Joe.

-Seguramente no viendo televisión todo el día y comiendo golosinas- se burló Scorpius, ganándose un golpe en el hombro que de amistoso no tenía mucho.

-Llorón- se burló esta vez Joe, pero escondiéndose detrás de Rose para que Scorpius no lo alcanzara. Y después correr hasta el otro lado del gimnasio.

-Así que… ¿querías venir a ponerte buenote para conseguir novia?- se burló Rose riendo de la cara sonrojada de Scorpius.

-Ideas de Joe- rió Scorpius igualmente.

Entonces, Rose se fijó en los brazos de Scorpius, donde había unas minúsculas cicatrices esparcidas y que eran muy difíciles de notar.

-¿Qué te sucedió?- preguntó consternada al ver que eran demasiadas.

Scorpius se sonrojó un poco y trató de tapar sus brazos, pero Rose no lo dejó.

-¿Scorpius?

Él se encogió de hombros, resignado.

-No me querían mucho en la universidad, supongo que era su manera de decir "lárgate"- explicó.

Rose estaba completamente indignada y echa una furia ¿cómo era posible que hablara como si nada de las agresiones que había sufrido? ¡Era inaudito!

-¿Sabes sus nombres? Tengo influencias en el gobierno…

Scorpius negó con la cabeza, divertido, y le pasó un brazo por los hombros, dirigiéndola hacia donde estaba Joe sin agregar nada más.

Al llegar con él, vieron que se tomaba el pie y daba brinquitos mientras profería grititos de dolor.

-¡Estúpida pesa!- gemía.

-¡Oye, niño, cuidado con lo que haces!- gruñó un sujeto alto y musculoso que momentos antes había estado en la recepción y ahora se dirigía hacia ellos, molesto.

Scorpius sostuvo a Joe y lo ayudó a sentarse en una banca cerca de allí.

-Si rompen algo lo pagan con algo más que dinero ¿oyeron?- gruñó el sujeto de nuevo.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso exactamente?- replicó Rose enfadada por cómo se estaba dirigiendo a ellos.

-Rose…- advirtió Joe en un susurro temeroso.

El sujeto la miró con los brazos cruzados, más molesto que antes.

-¿Quién te crees, niñita?

-Bien, creo que debemos irnos…- comenzó Scorpius.

-¿Quién te crees tú?- replicó ella sin deshacer el contacto visual. Si ese idiota creía que podía intimidarlos así nada más, pues ella lo pondría en su lugar.

El sujeto suavizó su mirada de ojos castaños y preguntó perplejo:

-¿Rose Weasley?

Rose abrió grandes los ojos, sorprendida, reconociendo a quien estaba frente a ella.

-¿Stuart?

Ambos soltaron una carcajada bajo las miradas de desconcierto de Joe y Scorpius.

-¡No te había visto en años!- exclamó el sujeto abrazando a Rose con fuerza- El jefe no dio muchas explicaciones cuando le pregunté por la pequeña Scotland Yard…

Rose rió.

-Quizás porque estudié Letras en vez de Leyes y no le gustó mucho la idea…

-¿La pequeña se rebeló?- se burló él.

-¡Hey! Que ya no soy tan pequeña- se quejó Rose observando bien al que años antes había sido uno de sus mejores amigos, hijo de uno de los compañeros de su padre en Scotland Yard y a quien no había visto ni mantenido el contacto para nada desde que estaba en la secundaria.

-¿Te parece si salimos mañana para ponernos al corriente?- sugirió Stuart sin despegar sus ojos de ella.

-¡Sí, claro!- aceptó Rose algo emocionada. Quizás después de todo sí podía conservar viejas amistadas…

Después de intercambiar número telefónicos, Rose ayudó a Scorpius a llevar a Joe al auto. Scorpius iba callado, pero Joe le dedicaba miradas pícaras y cantaba una molesta cancioncita de "Rosie tiene novio"

-¡No es mi novio!- se quejaba Rose- Es un viejo amigo, nada más.

-Así les llaman ahora…

-Déjala en paz, Joe- pidió Scorpius sin despegar la vista del camino.

-Lo siento, es el dolor hablando…

-¡Ni siquiera tienes moretón!- exclamó Rose señalando su pie.

Joe le dirigió una sonrisa divertida, pero ya no agregó nada más. Rose decidió no hacerle caso, acababa de pasársela de maravilla y de encontrarse con Stuart. Nada ni nadie podría arruinarle eso.

…_**Tulipanes rojos…**_

-¿En serio saldrás con él?- preguntó Scorpius por enésima vez ese día, para el disgusto de Rose.

-¿Qué tiene de malo?- se quejó Rose, harta de la situación. Sospechaba que Scorpius se había quedado todo el día en la editorial sólo para vigilarla, y eso la irritaba mucho ¿quién se creía que era?

Scorpius también lucía exasperado.

-No estoy para que me hagan escenitas de celos, para eso tengo montones de primos y tíos- aclaró Rose saliendo del elevador con Scorpius siguiéndola.

-No estoy celoso- aclaró Scorpius cruzado de brazos, aunque sonrojado-. Lo que sucede es que no quiero que te lastimen, es todo.

Rose se echó a reír.

-¡Ni que fuera una cita para entrenar puñetazos!- se burló.

-Las relaciones parecen ser eso a veces- dijo Scorpius alzando las cejas.

-¡Él y yo no tenemos una relación! ¿acaso estás loco? Tú sabes que yo no salgo con nadie y ni me interesa.

-Yo lo sé, pero él no- puntualizó Scorpius señalando con la cabeza afuera de la editorial, donde estaba ya Stuart esperando a Rose dentro de su camioneta, que parecía haber tenido tiempos mejores-. Por favor, escúchame, tiene toda la pinta de sólo querer acostarse contigo.

Si antes estaba molesta, ahora Rose superaba los límites de la indignación ¿cómo se atrevía a meterse así en su vida?

-¡Vete al carajo, Scorpius!- exclamó enfurecida, saliendo de la editorial y encontrándose con un Stuart sonriente que le abrió la puerta de la camioneta por dentro sin molestarse por salir.

-¿Ese chico es tu novio?- preguntó Stuart con interés, poniendo la camioneta en marcha.

-No- contestó Rose taciturna, cruzada de brazos.

Stuart rió socarronamente.

-Ya decía yo que era muy enclenque para ti.

Rose no comentó nada, sólo se mantuvo en silencio, queriendo odiar a Scorpius, sin tener éxito, más bien sintiéndose mal por haberle dicho eso.

Stuart la llevó a un bar que quedaba a unos veinte minutos de la editorial. En el trayecto Rose no habló mucho, pero no parecía que hubiera problema con eso, pues él se encargó de llenar cada espacio de silencio contándole sus grandes hazañas en sus misiones como militar, o cómo conquistaba a toda chica que se le pusiera enfrente y cómo las dejaba cuando le aburrían.

A Rose le pareció raro que le contara todo eso, pero después recordó que siempre había sido un engreído presumido. Cada vez estaba más incómoda. Cuando llegaron al bar se sintió aún más fuera de lugar, no parecía que hubiera personas agradables, al contrario. A pesar de no ser ni las ocho, ya había borrachos tirados en el suelo.

¿Cómo rayos se había metido en esa situación?

El piso estaba pegajoso y todo el lugar olía extraño. Le dio asco incluso sentarse a la barra, donde Stuart pedía cerveza tras cerveza mientras no dejaba de hablar de él mismo. Incluso le contó que había embarazado a su última novia y que ésta lo había obligado a casarse con ella…

_¿Qué?_

Rose se levantó una hora después con la excusa de ir al baño, pero nada más entrar le dieron unas terribles ganas de vomitar y salió tosiendo terriblemente.

-Ya creía que te me habías escapado- rió Stuart tratando de parecer sensual, llegando hasta ella y poniendo sus fuertes manos en su cintura. A Rose le dio asco y se apartó bruscamente- ¿Qué sucede? Creí que nos divertíamos… pequeña Scotland Yard.

-¿Divertirme contigo, grandísimo imbécil?- soltó Rose alejándose, pero en un ataque de furia, Stuart la sujetó por los hombros y la besó a la fuerza.

Rose nunca había sentido tanto asco en su vida. Trató de separarse, pero él era más fuerte… ¿qué haría?

Algo muy fuerte lo había golpeado y Rose había quedado libre, apenas reaccionando.

-¿Está bien?- preguntó el sujeto que había golpeado a Stuart, quien ahora se levantaba tambaleándose en su embriaguez para devolver el golpe- Será mejor que salga de aquí- advirtió el sujeto extraño.

Pero Rose estaba tan molesta que no dudó ni un segundo en darle a Stuart una fuerte patada en los testículos, dejándolo retorciéndose de dolor.

Más agradecida que nunca en su vida con un extraño, Rose salió a toda velocidad de ese bar de mala muerte, maldiciendo el no haberle hecho caso a Scorpius para empezar ¿por qué tenía que ser tan terca?

Corrió por al menos unas tres cuadras hasta que encontró un taxi que la llevó a casa sana y salva. Sin saber por qué, lo primero que hizo al llegar fue ponerle agua a la maceta donde había plantado las semillas de manzanilla.

Su celular comenzó a sonar insistentemente, pero Rose estaba reticente a contestar, pues pensaba que sería Scorpius y no estaba lista para admitir ante él que se había equivocado. Sonó durante un minuto entero, así que al final, culpando a su curiosidad, observó el nombre en la pantalla, extrañada.

-¿Sam?

-¿Rose?

-¿Qué sucede?

-¿A mí? Nada ¿Y a ti?

Rose rió por lo absurdo de la conversación. Realmente necesitaba a su amiga en esos momentos.

-Scorpius está muy preocupado por ti- comentó Sam como quien no quiere la cosa.

Rose dejó de reír en cuanto su amiga mencionó el nombre del rubio, no quería escuchar nada de él en ese momento.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Rose como si no supiera de qué le estaba hablando.

-Porque vimos cómo te subiste a la camioneta de un matón maleducado- contestó Sam.

-Estoy bien- aseguró Rose molesta ¿por qué Scorpius tenía que contarle a Sam?

-¿Entonces sigues con el matón maleducado?

Rose resopló.

-Era un imbécil, así que me fui- no vio necesidad en contar los detalles, así que no lo hizo, pero por dentro aún estaba temerosa ¿Acaso todos los hombres eran así y sólo buscaban acostarse con quien fuera?

-¿Quieres que vaya para allá?- preguntó Sam con tacto.

-No es necesario…

-Lástima, estoy afuera ¿Me abres?

Rose fue hacia la ventana y la abrió, encontrándose con que su amiga estaba en la banqueta, esperando a que le abriera, y no estaba sola, Anabeth la acompañaba.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- preguntó Rose extrañada una vez que ambas entraron a su departamento.

-Estábamos cenando juntas- comenzó Anabeth-. Y entonces saliste a colación en nuestro tema de conversación.

-Y nos dimos cuenta de que no tienes ni idea de los hombres- siguió Sam y Anabeth asintió.

-Y quisimos venir y charlar un rato.

Rose se dejó caer en el sofá y se tapó la cara con un cojín, con el que ahogó un grito.

-No me interesa salir con nadie ¿oyeron? No está en mis proyectos de mi vida…

Se sorprendió cuando escuchó las risas de sus amigas resonando en las paredes de su hogar ¿acaso se estaban burlando de sus decisiones?

-Hablo en serio- gruñó Rose quitándose el cojín de la cara.

-Lo sabemos- dijo Sam.

-Pero los chicos que babean por ti no- explicó Anabeth.

Rose las miró, boquiabierta.

-¡Ningún chico babea por mí!- exclamó.

Sam y Anabeth intercambiaron una mirada y después de echaron a reír.

-No es gracioso- las regañó Rose haciendo un puchero. Pero ellas rieron más fuerte.

-No creímos que fueras tan inocente, Rose- dijo Anabeth-. Hasta Sam con lo despistada que es sabe que le gustas a Boris el de la fotocopiadora…

-…y a Carl el del restaurante de los Longbottom…

-…y a tu vecino del piso de abajo…

-…y a Mauricio…

-… y a Henderson…

-…y al chico que vende el periódico en el local de al lado…

-… y a Francis…

-… sin mencionar a Lorcan y a todos los hombres de la editorial que sólo te ven el trasero al pasar…

-… y al matón maleducado con el que saliste hoy- finalizó Sam, quien había estado contando con los dedos.

Rose no podía creerles.

-No le gusto a tantos hombres- se enfurruñó cruzada de brazos. Se negaba a creer que no se había dado cuenta de todo eso-. Y mucho menos a Mauricio y Henderson y… ¿Dijeron Francis? Están completamente locas.

-¡Pero es cierto!

-Por eso Beth y yo decidimos que cuando hagamos los preparativos para la boda todos los días después del trabajo nos reuniremos aquí y veremos películas con las que puedas identificar las señales…

Antes de que Rose pudiera negarse, Anabeth ya estaba poniendo una película en el DVD.

-Lo primordial es, querida Rose- comenzó Sam-, que los hombres son terreno inexplorado por las mujeres, porque justo cuando crees que los conoces… salen con algo completamente inesperado. Como aquella vez que Luca me dijo que tendríamos un día normal y me terminó proponiendo matrimonio…

Rose soltó un respingo.

Esa sería una larga noche.

Al día siguiente Rose se despertó con la sensación de que no había dormido nada en toda la noche, quizás porque se la había pasado soñando con películas románticas y situaciones en las que Scorpius le echaba en cara haberse ido con Stuart y ahora ya no le hablaría más.

Por más que quisiera negárselo, se daba cuenta de que los consejos de Sam y Anabeth le habían sido muy útiles, pues si los hombres resultaban ser como Stuart, debería tener cuidado.

Camino al trabajo se dio cuenta de que al menos unos cinco sujetos se le quedaban viendo libidinosamente y en la oficina otros veinte ¿qué acaso los hombres estaban enfermos o algo así?

Se decepcionó al no encontrar a Scorpius en la oficina, pues quería hablar con él para disculparse por haberlo mandado al carajo el día anterior, pero ya no tuvo tiempo de pensar en nada más, pues una visita inesperada había hecho aparición…

-Disculpe, busco a la señorita Daphne Greengrass- dijo una voz masculina en la entrada de la oficina.

-¿Tiene cita…?

Cuando Rose levantó la vista no lo podía creer. Abrió grandes los ojos y se levantó de inmediato.

-¡Sirius!- exclamó sin poderlo creer.

-¿Rose? ¿Qué rayos haces aquí, niña?- rió el hombre yendo hasta ella y abrazándola fuertemente.

Rose se sintió como una chiquilla nuevamente, cuando iba a casa de sus tíos Harry y Ginny y allí estaba Sirius, siempre dispuesto a jugar con ella y sus primos, contando anécdotas de su juventud junto al famoso (pero ya fallecido) James Potter y su amigo Remus, el padre de Teddy.

-Trabajo aquí- rió Rose separándose de él para verlo bien- ¿Tú qué haces aquí? No te había visto desde mi graduación…

-Sí, perdón por eso- carraspeó Sirius incómodo-. Tenía que trabajar…

-¿Tu productos de belleza no se pagan solos?- bromeó Rose inocentemente.

Sirius soltó una carcajada.

-Eres más graciosa de lo que recordaba- dijo él con cariño.

-Sin visitas personales, Weasley- gruñó la voz de la señorita Greengrass, quien iba entrando.

-No es una visita personal, es mi tío, pero resulta que es su cita de las ocho- respondió Rose fríamente. Y era cierto, esa cita estaba concertada desde hacía semanas, sólo que bajo el nombre de Earl Johnson, quien Rose suponía era un editor.

-Sirius Black, un placer- se presentó Sirius tan galante como siempre.

Rose pudo haber jurado que la señorita Greengrass se sonrojaba y es que, a pesar de los años, Sirius Black seguía siendo uno de los hombres más cotizados de Inglaterra.

-¿Qué lo trae por aquí, señor Black?- escuchó Rose que preguntó la señorita Greengrass a Sirius, después de haberlo invitado a sentarse en una silla frente a su escritorio.

-Tengo entendido que mi editor se comunicó con usted- dijo Sirius con su tono de negocios.

Rose ya sabía que Sirius dedicaba sus tiempos libres a escribir, no por nada era uno de los que más la habían apoyado con su carrera universitaria, pero no tenía idea de que quisiera publicar algo. Quizás porque no había sabido nada de él en tanto tiempo… y es que había desaparecido un día después de la graduación de Rose, con destino incierto.

-Estará listo en unas semanas- dijo la señorita Greengrass después de al menos diez minutos de concertar detalles con su tono serio, sin ver a Sirius a la cara.

-Muchas gracias por todo- dijo Sirius con su mejor sonrisa, estrechándole la mano-. Estaremos en contacto.

Cuando ya había dado un paso, Rose vio que se volvió y dijo en un susurro bastante audible:

-Por cierto, tiene unos ojos espectaculares, si me permite el cumplido.

Rose no podía creer el descaro del hombre, pero por dentro se reía a carcajadas de la cara de incredulidad de la señorita Greengrass.

-¿Tienes el mismo número telefónico, Rose?- preguntó Sirius en voz baja al pasar junto a ella.

-Sí- respondió Rose entre dientes, para evitar la furia de su jefa, aunque ésta parecía haberse quedado sin habla.

Rose siguió trabajando, sin atreverse a mirar de nuevo a la señorita Greengrass, pero su plan de parecer invisible falló cuando la mujer le preguntó:

-Así que ¿es tu tío?

Rose la miró, medio estupefacta, pero lo suficientemente cuerda como para decir:

-En realidad no es mi tío, es padrino de un tío mío, pero todos en la familia lo consideramos un tío.

A pesar de haber dicho demasiadas veces la palabra "tío", sonando demasiado redundante, Rose sintió que estaba ya fuera del apuro. No sabía qué impresión había tenido la señorita Greengrass de él, pero esperaba que fuera buena, o si no eso podría perjudicarla a ella… ya estaba de nuevo presente su egocentrismo, se regañó mentalmente.

El resto del día estuvo inusualmente tranquilo, la señorita Greengrass no la molestó en lo absoluto, ni siquiera cuando se tardó un minuto más de lo debido en llevarle más café.

Ese en definitiva había sido un día de locura, y lo extraño era que podía entender por qué. Por primera vez en su vida entendía que lo que Sirius había hecho había sido coquetear con la señorita Greengrass. No sabía si estar feliz por su descubrimiento o asqueada por que Sirius hubiera hecho eso frente a ella ¿acaso quería provocarle un trauma?

Había pensado tanto en eso que había olvidado por completo que tenía que hablar con Scorpius, quien no se había aparecido en la editorial en todo el día. Así que, cansada, fue hasta su casa para ponerse ropa más cómoda y salió de nuevo, a pesar de que quedarse en el sofá viendo televisión y comiendo helado era tentador.

Al llegar al café granate se encontró con que Joe estaba en la barra, leyendo un libro muy grande, concentrado y con los ojos llorosos. Carraspeó para llamar su atención, pero estaba tan concentrado que no la escuchó.

-¿Joe?- llamó un tanto sigilosa para no asustarlo, pero no sirvió de mucho: Joe se llevó tal susto que se calló del banco en que estaba sentado y el libro salió volando, aunque ahora Rose pudo darse cuenta de que no era un libro, sino dos… y uno de ellos lo había visto muchas veces en casa de Molly.

-¿Acaso quieres matarme del susto?- reclamó él demasiado dramático, tomando deprisa sus libros.

-¿Estabas leyendo el libro de Eternos escondido en otro libro?- se burló Rose.

Joe se sonrojó hasta las orejas.

-¡No le digas a Juli!- suplicó con un grito que logró asustar a los clientes- Se burlará de mí el resto de mi existencia si sabe que leo esta maravillosa historia de amor- terminó lloriqueando.

Rose rodó los ojos.

-¿Te he dicho que eres el chico más raro que he conocido?

-No tanto como Scorpius, él se lleva el premio…

-¿Está aquí?- preguntó Rose, recordando por qué estaba allí en primer lugar- Necesito hablar con él.

Joe la miró, como si comprendiera algo al fin.

-Es por ti- dijo pensativo.

-¿Es por mí qué cosa?- comenzó a asustarse Rose.

Joe se encogió de hombros y le indicó que la siguiera a una habitación que ella no conocía y que resultó ser una espaciosa cocina, que tenía una gran mesa donde se posaban toda clase de postres. En un rincón estaba Scorpius, sacando algo de un horno.

-Cocina cuando está nervioso por algo- comentó Joe-. Esta mañana sólo llegó y no ha dejado de usar el horno.

Parecía que Scorpius los había escuchado, pues había dado la vuelta bruscamente y, en su sorpresa, había tirado al suelo la bandeja con galletas a la vez que exclamaba:

-¡Rose!

Joe comenzó a reír de manera nada discreta y se fue de la cocina, pero Rose se acercó a él para tratar de ayudarle. Parecía que Scorpius se había dado cuenta del desastre que había hecho, así que trató de tomar la bandeja de nuevo… con la mano que no tenía guante de cocina…

-¡Caliente! ¡Caliente! ¡Caliente!- exclamó brincando por toda la cocina, sosteniendo su mano quemada.

-¿Quieres calmarte? Pon la mano aquí- pidió Rose mitad divertida, mitad preocupada. Abrió la llave del agua fría del fregadero y tomó la mano de Scorpius para asegurarse de que la mantendría allí- ¿Mejor?

Scorpius asintió y Rose lo vio a la cara por primera vez desde que había llegado. Se veía triste, y odiaba pensar que quizás era a causa suya.

-Escucha, siento lo que te dije ayer- dijo al fin Rose.

-No debí meterme- dijo Scorpius nervioso-. Lo siento.

Rose se mordió el labio, indecisa, pero al final dijo:

-Bueno, resultó que tenías razón y sólo quería acostarse conmigo.

-¿Qué? Dime que no te obligó a…

-Sé defenderme, muchas gracias- dijo indignada, aunque conmovida porque Scorpius parecía querer ir a golpear a Stuart de un momento a otro y lo único que lo detenía era la mano de Rose sosteniendo la suya bajo el agua fría.

-Pero… estás bien ¿cierto?

Rose asintió y, para tranquilizarlo, le obsequió una de sus mejores sonrisas.

-Dudo mucho que Stuart pueda tener más hijos…

-¿Más?

Rose le contó todo lo desagradable que Stuart le había contado el día anterior, bajo la indignación de Scorpius, quien ya no mencionó nada, ni siquiera una pequeña crítica.

-¿Sabes qué sucedió hoy en la oficina?- preguntó Rose cuando Scorpius se estaba secando las manos.

-¿Qué?

Rose comenzó a relatarle su encuentro con Sirius y cómo éste había estado coqueteando con la señorita Greengrass. Scorpius lo había encontrado gracioso, pero Rose no pudo dejar de notar que había apretado la mandíbula.

-No me digas que estás celoso- rió burlona.

-No estoy celoso- respondió Scorpius tranquilamente, ofreciéndole unos brownies que él había hecho.

Como estaban deliciosos, Rose se concentró en eso y ya no hizo más preguntas al respecto.

-¿Qué te parece lo de Al y Juli?- preguntó Rose con interés, recargada en la barra de la cocina junto a Scorpius.

-No lo sé… supongo que hay un problema con eso de que Albus es su profesor…

-¿Un problema? Podrían despedirlo y en el peor de los casos demandarlo…

-Eso lo sé, pero también sé que están locos el uno por el otro, y el amor de verdad siempre es más fuerte que todo- dijo Scorpius robándole un pedacito de brownie y llevándoselo a la boca.

Inconscientemente Rose fue siguiendo los movimientos que hacían sus labios… eran lindos, delgados, pero lindos… después de todo ¿quién se fijaba en la métrica facial que tanto mencionaba Anabeth?

-¡Rose!

Rose dio un respingo. Quizás lo había observado demasiado y se había perdido en eso, porque parecía que él llevaba rato tratando de llamar su atención. Ella no tenía la culpa de que él fuera guapo… ¿por qué no podía ser feo y así no distraerla?

-Te preguntaba si querías acompañarnos el fin de semana, es el show mensual- dijo Scorpius apenas dándole tiempo a Rose de recuperarse del sobresalto.

-Claro- respondió indecisa- ¿Qué tengo que hacer?

-Nada, ya verás- sonrió Scorpius aparentemente feliz por la perspectiva de que ella los acompañara-. Es algo…

El celular de Rose comenzó a sonar, interrumpiendo las palabras de Scorpius. Al ver que era un número desconocido, contestó de inmediato, pues seguramente era Sirius.

-¿Hola?

-¿Rosie? Soy yo, Sirius. Hay reunión en casa de los Potter para celebrar mi maravillosa llegada- Rose rió, moviendo la cabeza negativamente, ese hombre no cambiaba- ¿Quieres que pase por ti?

-¿Y me contarás dónde te habías metido todo este tiempo?

-Pequeña embaucadora- gruñó Sirius, aunque se notaba a leguas que también estaba divertido.

Rose le indicó dónde estaba y Sirius no tardó ni cinco minutos en llegar hasta allí porque resultó que estaba cerca. Al despedirse de los chicos, Rose dijo a Joe en voz baja:

-No creo que a Molly le moleste que leas su libro favorito.

**Hola!**

**¿Qué tal su semana? Como se habrán podido dar cuenta, fue un capítulo extra-largo, espero les haya gustado. **

**Muchas gracias por todos los comentarios, alertas y favoritos, son geniales!**

**Aprovecho para preguntarles si tienen algún fic que me recomienden, necesito leer algo nuevo! Yo los que espero que actualicen son Autoengaño hipotético y De amor y otras leyes, los cuales les recomiendo mucho si aún no los han leído xD **

**Nos leemos pronto!**

**Besos! **


	20. Show mensual

Hola! Antes que nada, una disculpa por no haber respondido a sus reviews, fue una semana muy ocupada y consideré que sería mejor si subía capítulo, creí que les gustaría más esto xD además, tengo pensado subir un nuevo capítulo más pronto de lo normal, así que estén atentos.

Todo lo que no reconozcan salió de la imaginación de petite24 y Altea Kaur.

**Show mensual.**

Una vez que llegaron a casa de los Potter, Rose se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver allí a gran parte de la familia, todos reunidos para darle la bienvenida a Sirius (quien no había querido decir nada a Rose sobre los detalles de su regreso a Inglaterra en el camino).

-Después de meses de no saber de ti, desconsiderado- rió Harry dándole un abrazo a su padrino.

-Tenía ganas de perderme una temporada- explicó Sirius recibiendo con agrado la copa con vino que James le ofrecía-. He estado escribiendo esa novela de la que les hablé y la editorial donde trabaja Rose quiere publicarla ¿no es genial?

-Ya que estás aquí podemos conseguirte novia para que te cases de una buena vez- comentó la abuela Molly con una de sus sonrisas maternales.

-Nunca he necesitado una esposa y menos ahora- se escandalizó Sirius-. Tengo casi sesenta años, muchas gracias.

Rose rió divertida, al igual que los demás, al escuchar la misma conversación de siempre: la abuela Molly diciéndole que ya era hora de que se casara y Sirius argumentando que era demasiado viejo para eso.

-¿Tú sabías de esto?- preguntó un sonriente Albus, pasándole un brazo por los hombros a Rose.

-Me encontré a Sirius en la editorial esta mañana y quiso coquetear con mi jefa- respondió Rose enfurruñada bajo la diversión de Albus, quien había soltado ya una carcajada.

-No creo que sea tan malo. Si la abuela logra convencerlo de casarse tendremos una nueva y gruñona tía- comentó Albus riendo de la cara de horror de Rose, quien comenzó a perseguirlo por toda la casa tratando de golpearlo con un cojín.

…_**Tulipanes rojos… **_

Observando por la ventanilla, Rose se maravillaba con las espectaculares residencias que se amontonaban en una de las calles más lujosas de Londres. Scorpius condujo un poco más lejos hasta llegar a una gran casa de amplios jardines y pintada de blanco con acabados exquisitos.

-¿Esta es tu casa?- preguntó Rose atónita.

-Dije mismo la primera vez que vine- rió Julieta desde el asiento trasero.

-En realidad es de mis padres- corrigió Scorpius.

El fin de semana había llegado ya y Rose junto con Scorpius, Joe y los hermanos Longbottom (excepto Alice, a quien sus padres llevarían a un chequeo al doctor para asegurarse de que todo iba bien con su desarrollo), habían empacado un par de cosas para ir a la casa de los padres de Scorpius para el show mensual, aquel del que Rose aún no sabía de qué trataba porque nadie había querido darle detalles. Lo único que había empacado era un cambio de ropa, su pijama y un traje de baño, que Juli dijo que necesitaría. La verdad había esta deseando que ese fin de semana llegara ya, pues había sido otra semana agotadora y necesitaba relajarse, algo que sabía que haría de sobra con ellos cerca.

Cuando entraron, Rose pudo ver un amplio salón donde había un lindo piano blanco y cerca de allí se alzaban improvisadamente unas cortinas rojas; fue donde Rose supuso que usaban de escenario. Al lado de ella había unas hermosas escaleras que llevaban a los cuartos de arriba. El lugar estaba hermoso, con una linda luz natural gracias a los tragaluces. Dejaron los sacos de dormir y sus mochilas allí y después Rose siguió a los demás hasta la espaciosa cocina, donde colocaron toda la comida que habían llevado.

-¿Pueden guardar todo esto? Le mostraré la casa a Rose- dijo Scorpius a los demás.

-Sólo no se pierdan en las habitaciones- advirtió Joe pícaramente, ganándose un golpe de una feliz Julieta.

Rose vio cómo Scorpius rodaba los ojos, y ella simplemente no entendió qué había querido decir Joe, pero si pensaba igual que sus primos, quizás eso significaba que… ¡Joe era un grandísimo pervertido! Haciendo una mueca con la boca, Rose siguió a Scorpius hacia el salón.

-Aquí es donde hacemos las presentaciones- dijo Scorpius señalando el piano y las cortinas-. Es divertido, ya verás. Sígueme.

Rose siguió a Scorpius hacia las escaleras y juntos las subieron lentamente. Arriba había cinco puertas que permanecían cerradas. La primera Scorpius le indicó que solía ser la habitación de sus padres. La segunda, al abrirla, Rose se quedó impresionada. Era inmensa, y por el aspecto, antes solía contener grandes libreros que llegaban hasta el techo.

-Aquí era donde solían venir mis profesores a darme clases- explicó Scorpius.

Salieron y entraron a la habitación de enfrente.

-Esta era mi habitación- dijo Scorpius yendo a abrir las cortinas.

Rose se decepcionó un poco al ver que estaba vacía. Esperaba llegar a conocerlo más al ver sus cosas, pero parecía que no sería posible. Al salir de allí, Rose creyó que verían las dos habitaciones faltantes, pero Scorpius le dijo que no eran más que un baño y un cuarto donde guardaban cosas inservibles.

Al llegar nuevamente a la cocina con los demás, Rose soltó una carcajada al ver a Joe y Frank peleando como espadachines con espátulas.

-¿Les parece si nadamos primero? Más tarde hará frío- advirtió Scorpius.

-¡Nadar!- exclamó Joe emocionado corriendo hacia lo que parecía ser el patio trasero.

Tras unas puertas corredizas de cristal (cubiertas por unas lindas cortinas beige) podía verse un amplio patio donde había una gran piscina. Julieta se llevó a Rose a rastras hasta la antigua habitación de Scorpius, donde se pusieron los trajes de baño y después salieron al patio.

-¿Qué tal con Albus?- no pudo evitar preguntar Rose, sorprendiéndose de que ella se sonrojara hasta la punta del pie.

-Yo… ¿no te ha dicho nada?- preguntó nerviosa.

Rose la miró con la confusión plasmada en el rostro, pero luego, gracias a todas las películas románticas que había visto últimamente (obligada por Sam y Anabeth), se dio cuenta de lo obvio:

-¡Están saliendo!- exclamó Rose feliz dando saltitos y después deteniéndose, dándose cuenta de lo estúpida que se veía. Así que optó por abrazar a la feliz chica.

-Entonces… ¿no te molesta que salga con tu primo favorito?- preguntó Julieta, nerviosa.

Rose hizo un gesto de desenfado con la mano.

-Siempre y cuando no lo alejes de mí, no hay problema. Con la que debes tener cuidado es Lily, es muy sobreprotectora con sus hermanos. Y con las autoridades escolares… no quisiera que despidieran a Albus.

Rose rió junto a una nerviosa Julieta, pero se sorprendió al sentir cómo un par de brazos la levantaban del suelo, así como el grito de Julieta, quien estaba siendo alzada por Joe, que corría con ella lo más rápido que podía hasta la piscina.

-¡Bájame, Scorpius!- gritó Rose pataleando entre risas.

-Lo siento, es la iniciación- rió Scorpius llevándola hasta la piscina y sumergiéndola de manera más delicada de la que Joe había hecho con Julieta.

-¡Me las vas a pagar, Joseph Zabini!- exclamó Julieta a unos metros de donde estaba Rose, tiritando- ¡Está helada!

Y de hecho no lo estaba, pero después de ver a Scorpius, Rose sentía que no podría haber notado la diferencia. Nunca lo había visto de esa manera, pero ahora, al ver que no llevaba camiseta, sino un simple traje de baño, pudo decir que Scorpius en serio le parecía atractivo. Sus mejillas enrojecieron y su corazón comenzó a latir más violentamente ¿qué le sucedía? No es que Scorpius tuviera un cuerpo monumental, pues era más bien flacucho, pero no supo por qué en verdad le atraía y ahora la confundía que él ni siquiera la mirara, sino que estuviera jugando con Frank a ver quién hundía a quién. La verdad era que Scorpius era un hombre muy guapo, entendía por qué muchas mujeres estaban tras él, eso sin contar lo carismático que era.

-¿Una carrera al otro lado, Rose?- retó Scorpius con una de sus mejores sonrisas, sacándola de sus cavilaciones, que comenzaban a ser demasiado confusas para su salud mental.

-¿Seguro?- preguntó Rose fingiendo arrogancia.

-Claro- dijo Scorpius, aunque no lo parecía tanto ahora.

-Bien, yo cuento- dijo Joe emocionado-. Uno, dos… ¡tres!

Rose nadó lo más rápido que pudo, ganándole a Scorpius por mucho. Todos estaban anonadados.

-¿Dónde aprendiste a nadar así?- preguntó Julieta boquiabierta.

Rose rió divertida.

-Cuando tomas clases de natación con unos primos que tratan de sumergirte a cada oportunidad, aprendes porque aprendes- dijo sin parar de reír al ver sus caras.

Estuvieron al menos otras dos horas tonteando en la piscina, porque, como Scorpius había predicho, comenzaba a hacer frío. Después de ducharse y ponerse la pijama, tal como Julieta le había indicado específicamente, Rose bajó al salón, donde estaba ya Scorpius frente al piano, tocando las teclas con suavidad. Rose se acercó a él, ahuyentando los pensamientos sobre lo bien que se veía en esa pijama de algodón azul. Scorpius le hizo una seña para que se sentara junto a él en el pequeño banco, y Rose así lo hizo, quedando muy cerca de él, tanto que juraría que escuchaba los latidos de su corazón y podía sentir su calor corporal.

-¿Cuándo aprendiste a tocar el piano?- preguntó Rose para tener algo más en qué pensar que no fuera la imagen de Scorpius en traje de baño, pues no podía sacársela de la cabeza.

-Era pequeño, tendría unos cuatro o cinco años cuando mi padre me enseñó- contestó Scorpius- ¿Tú tocas algún instrumento?

Rose rió.

-Quizás el triángulo, y te aseguro que estaría fuera de tono.

Ambos rieron por la ocurrencia, pero luego Rose recordó:

-A veces canto, Albus dice que lo hago bien.

Scorpius le sonrió más ampliamente.

-¿Cantarías algo ahora?

-¿Ahora?- se cohibió Rose ¿Y si no lo hacía bien y quedaba en ridículo?

-Anda, por mí- pidió Scorpius con un puchero-. Los demás aún tardarán unos minutos en bajar.

Rose se mordió el labio inferior y terminó cediendo ¿cómo decirle que no a esos lindos ojos grises? Rayos, se estaba ablandando y eso no era bueno…

Scorpius comenzó a tocar la canción que Rose le había indicado: _I was here_, de _Lady Antebellum_, el grupo favorito de Lily. Rose comenzó a cantar, perdiéndose en la letra de su canción favorita. Fueron apenas un par de estrofas lo que cantó, pero cuando terminó, pudo ver la mirada de admiración de Scorpius.

-Rose… tienes una voz hermosa- dijo él con voz ahogada.

Rose sintió algo cálido en su pecho, pues sabía que Scorpius era sincero. Podía darse cuenta ahora de lo mucho que le importaba estar con él, era simplemente alguien especial y estaba agradecida de tenerlo en su vida como nunca antes.

-¿Interrumpimos algo?- preguntaron pícaramente Joe y Julieta, que venían bajando por la escalera.

Scorpius rodó los ojos y dijo:

-¿Ya listos?

Ambos asintieron y comenzaron a buscar cosas de una gran caja de cartón, sacando todo tipo de disfraces. A los pocos minutos se les unió Frank, quien puso una silla para Rose frente al escenario, pues ella sólo vería lo que sucedía. Aún así, no se salvó de que le pusieran alrededor del cuello una bufanda de plumas de colores fosforescentes y los marcos de unas gafas graciosas.

-Señores y señoras- anunció Joe desde el escenario, dirigiéndose a un público aparentemente numeroso.

-Rose- tosió Julieta junto a él.

-Bueno, _Rose_ ¿Contenta, mujer?- exclamó Joe, exasperado, a Julieta, haciéndolos reír a todos-. Bien, como iba diciendo antes de ser groseramente interrumpido… ¡Rose! Bienvenida al show mensual, protagonizado por Scorpius Elotito Malfoy- Rose rió, había olvidado que ese era el apodo de Scorpius- y en honor a nuestro libro favorito "mujercitas". Así que disfruta el espectáculo y ríete todo lo que puedas…

Conforme pasaban los minutos, Rose no podía parar de reír. Todos eran ciertamente graciosos, incluso Scorpius, que hacía los tonos de lo que iba sucediendo con el piano. Improvisaban una historia muy divertida sobre una niña muy molesta (interpretada por Julieta) que coqueteaba con un chico (interpretado por Joe) que ya estaba harto de ella mientras Frank hacía como que grababa todo y quería dar indicaciones, lo que lo hacía más molesto aún.

-Y esa, señores y señoras, fue la interpretación de la molesta chica Stacey coqueteando con Scorpius- finalizó Joe, haciendo que Rose, quien ya estaba en el suelo muerta de la risa, riera más fuerte.

-Y desgraciadamente es cierto- rió Scorpius junto con los otros.

Había sido un espectáculo pequeño, pero había valido la pena, pensaba Rose mientras posaba para la foto con los demás con sus disfraces completamente fuera de lugar.

-¿Quién tiene hambre?- preguntó Scorpius dirigiéndose a la cocina.

-¡Yo!- exclamaron Julieta, Frank y Joe yendo hacia la cocina apresuradamente.

Rose rió y, sin saber por qué lo hacía, le pasó a Scorpius un brazo por la cintura para así caminar juntos hasta la cocina. Afortunadamente Scorpius no dijo nada (aunque Rose pudo haber jurado que se había sonrojado), sólo la abrazó de vuelta. Y era una sensación agradable.

-¿Panecillos de canela?- preguntó Scorpius comenzando a preparar todo con ayuda de los hermanos Longbottom.

-¿Qué pregunta es esa?- refunfuñó Joe en broma, sentándose junto a Rose, pues ambos eran tan malos cocinando que prefirieron mantenerse al margen.

Sin querer, Rose se sorprendió de nuevo observando a Scorpius más de la cuenta. Iba de un lado al otro, charlando con todos y riendo sin parar, con sus movimientos gráciles y perfectos…

-¡Rose!

La pelirroja dio tal respingo que casi se cae de la silla. Joe rió fuertemente y dijo:

-Lo siento, creí que te habíamos perdido. Scorpius te decía que pusieras tú los panecillos en el horno. Parece que no se asustó lo suficiente la vez pasada con tus habilidades en la cocina.

Rose le sacó la lengua infantilmente y luego fue hacia Scorpius.

-No creo que sea buena idea…

-Vamos, Rose, sólo es ponerlos en el horno, anda.

Resignada, y reprochándose por haber sucumbido ante su sonrisa, Rose se levantó y lo siguió hasta el horno, mientras los demás limpiaban el desastre que habían hecho y preparaban chocolate caliente.

-Ten paciencia ¿recuerdas?

-¿Eso es lo que tratas de enseñarme con la cocina? ¿Paciencia?- preguntó Rose viendo a Scorpius directamente a los ojos, quien sólo rió.

-Está en ti, Rose, ya lo sabes. Si haces algo para lo que crees que eres mala, seguirás intentando hasta lograrlo, pero si no te gusta la cocina podemos probar con otra cosa.

-Soy una Weasley, me gusta comer- rió Rose, considerando que, si tendría un maestro como Scorpius, valdrían la pena las posibles quemaduras y la ropa arruinada de tan sucia que quedaría.

Fue una cena de las más divertidas que Rose recordara. Todos charlando con todos, Joe haciéndole bromas a Julieta, Frank comiendo con sonrisa de enamorado porque recordaba a su novia, y Scorpius hablándole a Rose sobre unas recetas de cocina que él y su padre solían hacer cuando era verano (claro que Rose no entendía nada, pero no quería ser maleducada). Sólo que una discusión la sacó de sus pensamientos sobre lo bien que lucía Scorpius con ese delantal de "cocinero sexy" que Julieta y Joe le habían regalado como broma un año atrás.

-¡Quizás es por eso que no tienes novia! Eres un idiota, Joe- decía Julieta molesta, con los brazos cruzados y la cara enrojecida.

Y luego Rose sintió que entraba en un universo paralelo, uno donde la mirada de Joe se ensombrecía y salía hecho un fantasma de la cocina, seguramente a su habitación. Y entonces Scorpius se levantaba y decía:

-Julieta, no vuelvas a decir eso- con la voz más seria que Rose le había escuchado decir alguna vez, y después fue tras Joe.

Frank, Julieta y Rose se quedaron donde estaban, sin saber qué hacer.

-¿Qué acaba de suceder aquí?- preguntó Frank pasmado.

-Sólo… era lo de siempre- contestó Julieta confusa-. Nos molestábamos mutuamente, dijo una tontería y lo insulté, pero nunca se había puesto así.

-Quizás tocaste un tema sensible- sugirió Rose que, aunque quería ocultarlo, estaba preocupada. Nunca había visto así a Joe, siempre tan agradable y… pervertido, debía admitirlo.

Pasó un tiempo hasta que Scorpius regresó con Joe, quien lucía como siempre. Julieta fue hasta él de inmediato y lo abrazó.

-Lo siento, Joey- le dijo.

Joe la miró, horrorizado.

-¿Acaso me llamaste Joey?- rió- Creo que te he perdido ¿Quién quiere más panecillos?

A Rose le sorprendió el cambio tan repentino, ya que con su ahora descubierta habilidad para ver las emociones en los demás, pudo notar que había estado llorando, pero no comentó nada.

Más tarde esa noche, una vez que todos hubieron comido, se prepararon para ir a dormir, o al menos eso era lo que Rose tenía pensado hacer antes de que Scorpius la llamara entre susurros para que lo siguiera al patio, no sin antes pedirle que se pusiera su abrigo porque afuera hacía frío.

-¿Te estás divirtiendo?- preguntó Scorpius una vez en el patio.

-Mucho, gracias por invitarme- dijo Rose tratando de imprimirle a sus palabras todo lo agradecida que estaba, no sólo ahora, sino desde que lo había conocido.

-Eres una de nosotros ya, no podías faltar.

Rose sonrió ampliamente sin saber qué decir. Nunca había pertenecido a un grupo de amigos, pero ahora se sentía parte de uno, y debía admitir que era una sensación increíble.

-Ven, te mostraré el otro lado del jardín.

Rose caminó junto a Scorpius bajo el silencio de la noche. El vecindario estaba desierto, no se escuchaba nada más que de vez en cuando el sonido de algún automóvil por la calle. Parecía que los grillos era su única compañía.

Llegaron hasta un gran árbol de roble que Rose había pasado por alto al llegar, pero no era su culpa, la casa de los Malfoy era realmente grande. En él había un columpio, lo que le recordó mucho a la casa de sus abuelos, con sus primos jugando alrededor mientras ella leía un libro que su madre le había pedido que leyera.

Scorpius le hizo una seña para preguntarle si quería balancearse en el columpio y Rose aceptó gustosa. Mientras se balanceaba, Scorpius se recargó en el tronco del árbol, cerrando los ojos, lo que le dio un aire de paz impresionante.

-¿Cómo lo haces?- preguntó Rose siguiendo la línea de sus propios pensamientos.

-¿Hacer qué?- preguntó Scorpius abriendo los ojos para verla.

-Ser tan… no sé ¿perfecto?

Scorpius se echó a reír.

-Todos los humanos son perfectos, Rose…

Ahora fue el turno de ella de echarse a reír.

-No puedes estar diciéndolo en serio, Scorpius ¿Acaso no has visto las noticias últimamente? Los humanos son horribles ¡causan dolor y destrucción por trozos de tierra! Sin mencionar que viven en círculos viciosos de odio…

Scorpius se sentó en el césped frente a ella y dijo con calma:

-Primero, no me gusta ver las noticias, así que no lo hago; segundo, no estoy de acuerdo.

Rose abrió grandes los ojos. No podía concebir que algo que ella hacía a diario fuera olímpicamente ignorado por Scorpius.

-¿Cómo es posible que no veas las noticias?

-Porque sólo hablan de lo malo que sucede, pero ¿qué hay de lo bueno? Además, estoy en total desacuerdo contigo, los humanos son de todo menos imperfectos.

-Pruébalo- se burló Rose cruzada de brazos.

Scorpius lo pensó por un momento y después se puso en pie, indicándole que hiciera lo mismo. Rose lo obedeció, aún con los brazos cruzados ¿qué haría ahora?

-Cierra los ojos- pidió Scorpius-, y respira lentamente.

Rose así lo hizo, sin saber a dónde quería llegar él. Sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda cuando Scorpius tocó sus brazos para descruzarlos.

-Imagina que te estás viendo a ti misma- siguió Scorpius, ajeno a las sensaciones que provocaba en Rose-. Ve tu cuerpo, desde la cabeza a los pies- le dio un minuto para que lo hiciera y después dijo-: y ahora ve tu cuerpo por dentro, cada conexión nerviosa, cada órgano, cada sistema… todo perfectamente conectado… ¿puedes verlo?

A Rose le tomó unos segundos asentir. No estaba segura de estar haciéndolo bien, pero sentía algo como nunca antes… como una revelación. Era verdad que era maravillosa. Todo su cuerpo era perfecto y único. Abrió los ojos y se observó en realidad, sus manos, sus piernas, todo lo que quedaba visible que no cubriera la ropa, y nunca le había parecido más maravilloso.

-¿Por qué no lo vi antes?- se preguntó en voz alta.

Scorpius le sonrió y dijo:

-A veces nos enfocamos tanto en algo externo que olvidamos vernos, es todo. El universo es tan inmenso que sería un desperdicio de espacio que fuéramos los únicos que existen, pero aún así cada ser es único ¿no crees? Con un objetivo en particular, igual que una célula en un cuerpo, aparentemente insignificante, pero vital.

Y cuando lo vio, Rose se maravilló aún más. Él era realmente hermoso, otro ser humano perfecto. Y tenía razón, o al menos no encontraba algún argumento para refutarlo. Sin pensarlo, lo rodeó por la cintura y lo abrazó. Estaba tan agradecida por tenerlo en su vida que ahora no sabía qué haría sin él.

Scorpius le devolvió el abrazo con suavidad, recargando su mejilla en su cabeza con delicadeza. Todo en él era cálido, y Rose no quería dejar de abrazarlo. Y es que desde que había descubierto la verdad sobre su niñez, le era un poco más fácil dar muestras de cariño como esas. Podía sentir el corazón de Scorpius latir con rapidez, y sabía que el suyo no era la excepción.

-¿Por qué siempre llevas ese cuarzo?- preguntó Rose sin querer. No quería arruinar el momento, pero las palabras habían salido de su boca y formulado la pregunta que desde hace mucho tiempo se hacía, y es que siempre llevaba esa bendita piedra colgando del cuello.

-Me gustan los cuarzos- contestó Scorpius separándose un poco de ella-. Son bonitos y… como las USB de la naturaleza.

-¿Qué?-rió Rose confundida.

-Sí, son como memorias USB, guardan información, pero de un modo distinto, con los pensamientos.

-¿Cómo puede un objeto inanimado guardar información?

-Que no puedas ver sus movimientos no significa que no lo haga. Tiene una frecuencia vibratoria que tus ojos no pueden captar, y guarda información por medio de energía. Los atlantes los utilizaban, de hecho.

Confundida, como siempre que Scorpius le hablaba de esas cosas, Rose sólo se encogió de hombros bajo la mirada divertida de Scorpius, quién aún no dejaba de asirla por la cintura… hubo una fría corriente de aire y Scorpius sugirió que entraran, así que Rose se separó con pesar de él, pero le devolvió la sonrisa que le dedicó, sincera como siempre.

Al llegar de nuevo al salón, Joe, Julieta y Frank ya estaban acomodando sus sacos de dormir a manera de círculo, pero Rose vio que tenían un tazón con galletas en medio.

-¿Listos para jugar?- preguntó Julieta emocionada, sentándose sobre su bolsa de dormir, seguida por los demás.

-¿Qué jugaremos?- preguntó Rose alzando las cejas, pues creía que ya se irían a dormir.

-Julieta quiere que juguemos siempre esa tontería de "verdad o reto"- dijo Frank con aburrición, tomando una galleta del tazón.

Rose estaba familiarizada con el juego, pues sus primas solían jugarlo mucho cuando se reunían, sólo que ella nunca había participado. Le deba terror lo que le fueran a preguntar, porque tampoco era que fueran muy discretas…

-¡Rose empieza!- exclamó Julieta emocionada- Pregúntale algo a alguien, Rosie.

Al verse observada por todos, Rose no tuvo más que sentarse junto a Joe y preguntar a Julieta:

-¿Cómo fue que comenzaste a andar con Albus?

-Hablamos un largo tiempo y acordamos que en la universidad seríamos simplemente amigos…- contestó ella.

-Pero…- Rose quería saber cómo había sido todo, dónde estaban cuando su primo le había pedido que fuera su novia, qué le había dicho… ¡caray! ya comenzaba parecerse a Sam y Beth.

-¡Alerta de chismes de mujeres!- exclamó Joe tapándose los oídos y él y Frank comenzaron a hacer sonidos muy molestos como si gritaran.

-Después te cuento, Rose- dijo Julieta de mal humor-. Son nenas que no soportan hablar de sentimientos…

A Rose le dio gracia, desde luego, pues sus primos eran iguales. Scorpius simplemente se mantuvo al margen, pero se reía de las tonterías de sus amigos.

-Y dime, Rose…- siguió Julieta con una mirada que decía que sólo quería seguir molestando a los chicos- ¿Con quién fue tu primer beso?

Pero en cuanto dijo la pregunta, todos se callaron. Rose se sintió observada y se puso roja como tomate. El beso con Lorcan era un recuerdo que sólo quería reprimir, lo que incluía no volver a hablar de eso, algo que Julieta le estaba haciendo muy difícil de cumplir, sobre todo porque Scorpius la observaba también… y ¿por qué no quería que Scorpius supiera que Lorcan la había besado?

-Con nadie.

**Y listo! Nos leemos en el siguiente, gente linda. **

**Besos!**


	21. Patinar

Todo lo que no reconozcan salió de la imaginación de petite24 y Altea Kaur.

Canción recomendada: _What makes you beautiful_- One Direction.

**Patinar.**

-¡No, Aang! ¡Ella te ama, sólo está confundida!- exclamó Joe a viva voz, lanzando las palomitas por todos lados, algunas cayeron sobre el cabello de Rose, aunque ésta no dejó de reír a pesar de eso.

Se estremeció al sentir los dedos de Scorpius vagando por su cabello, quitándole las palomitas con diversión.

Era un frío sábado de principios de diciembre, y Rose, Scorpius y Joe estaban en el departamento del último (que había resultado estar arriba del _Café granate_) viendo toda la tercer temporada de _Avatar, la leyenda de Aang_, que era la caricatura favorita de Joe. Como el lugar era pequeño, los tres estaban apretujados en un sillón.

-Para la próxima vemos una película de las que le gustan a Molly a ver si así te callas un rato- rió Rose alegremente, levantándose del sillón para quitarse las palomitas restantes y para buscar más a la cocina.

-¿Al fin me dirás algo acerca de mi amada?- preguntó Joe con su mejor carita de inocente ilusionado.

-Ya deja tu obsesión con Molly, estás comenzando a asustarla. Mis primos no te dan una golpiza sólo porque Scorpius les cae bien…

Después de eso, Joe se quedó callado viendo la televisión, al lado de un Scorpius que ya comenzaba a dormitar.

Mientras las palomitas estaban listas, Rose los observó a ambos y sonrió felizmente. Hacía tan sólo unos meses esos dos hombres no estaban en su vida y ahora no podía explicarse por qué no los había podido conocer antes. Joe era la diversión personificada y Scorpius era… bueno, simplemente era Scorpius, quien le había enseñado tanto sobre la vida que no sabría ni siquiera por dónde comenzar a explicar todo lo que había cambiado.

Si bien algunos de sus rasgos más distintivos (como que era muy terca y explosiva o que en ocasiones perdía el control debido al estrés) seguían presentes en ella, todo aquello que la molestaba más, como no poder relacionarse bien con los demás, había ido desvaneciéndose poco a poco. Le había costado mucho trabajo, pues cambiar todo un sistema de creencias y conductas no era fácil, pero Scorpius lo había visto parecer tan sencillo que simplemente había sucedido.

Ahora podía decir que sabía apreciar más a las personas. Sus amistades habían mejorado notablemente, así como la relación con sus padres y el resto de su familia. Estaba segura de que todos habían notado el cambio, pero nadie quería decir nada por temor a que la gruñona Rose volviera.

Había aprendido a apreciar su vida, cada paso que daba, cada inhalación y exhalación, cada triunfo, cada despertar… ya no daba todo por sentado y su nueva forma de vida le agradaba, pues en vez de ver todo por el lado malo, había aprendido que, si veía todo de manera positiva, esperando lo mejor, podría suceder.

Cada vez le era menos difícil expresar lo que sentía. Se sentía cómoda diciéndoles a las personas lo mucho que significaban para ella. No era tampoco que fuera por las calles dando brincos y regalando flores cantando el Himno a la alegría, pero al menos ya no iba por todos lados con el ceño fruncido.

Cada mes acompañaba a Scorpius, Joe y los hermanos Longbottom a la casa de los padres del primero para su show mensual. Ansiaba ir allá, sobre todo porque Scorpius y ella pasaban mucho tiempo juntos en el jardín. Cada minuto era valioso ahora, pues el trabajo estaba incrementando y quedaba menos tiempo para nada.

Los planes para la boda de Sam y su prometido Luca no podrían ir mejor, pues Rose había puesto mucho empeño en apoyar a su despistada amiga que, de no ser por ella, se habría perdido al menos unas diez citas que tenía programadas para ver asuntos relacionados con el lugar donde la fiesta tomaría lugar.

Julieta y Albus no podrían estar mejor con su relación. Albus les había presentado oficialmente a Julieta a todos en al familia en una reunión de los domingos y todos la habían recibido con los brazos abiertos. A algunos adultos no les pareció que la relación pudiera causarles problemas si se enteraban en la universidad, pero no les quedó más remedio que aceptarlo cuando vieron lo mucho que Albus la amaba. Incluso Rose podía darse cuenta de ello.

Y es que gracias a todos los consejos que Anabeth, Sam y sus primas le habían dado respecto a las relaciones amorosas, cada vez podía entender un poco más sobre ese asunto. Incluso había comenzado a cuestionarse si Scorpius le gustaba como algo más que un amigo pero después desechaba la probabilidad, no quería pensar en eso ni meterse en problemas innecesarios.

Ahora simplemente podría decirse que era feliz. Tenía una familia amorosa, unos amigos increíbles y su trabajo iba viento en popa ¿qué más podía pedir?

Bueno, quizás había una cosa que podría hacerla completamente feliz…

Su sueño de convertirse en editora estaba cada vez más lejano. Parecía que la señorita Greengrass ahora la apreciaba demasiado como su asistente y ahora no quería dejarla ir, pues cuando alguno de los puestos de editor estaba disponible y Rose le insinuaba que ella podría con el cargo, hacía oídos sordos y ponía a alguien más. Scorpius había intentado ayudarla una vez, pero Rose no se lo había permitido, pues era algo que quería hacer por su cuenta.

-¿Sabes por qué Scorpius está tan cansado?- preguntó Rose en voz baja, para no despertar a Scorpius, pasándole a Joe un nuevo tazón con las palomitas recién hechas.

-Se me ocurren varias respuestas, pero seguramente me golpearías por decirlas- contestó Joe con su tono pervertido.

Rose rodó los ojos y se dedicó a ver la televisión. La serie animada le gustaba, después de todo ¿quién diría que tenía algo en común con Joe? Scorpius se movió un poco, aún dormido, y su cabeza quedó apoyada en el hombro de Rose, algo que a ella le preció muy tierno. Nunca lo había visto de esa manera, tan tranquilo que parecía que nada podría despertarlo. Veinte minutos después, Joe le gritó de nuevo a la televisión, asustando a Scorpius, quien se despertó sobresaltado, golpeando a Rose en la cabeza con la suya.

Ambos emitieron un gemido de dolor.

-Lo siento, Rose- dijo Scorpius con voz adormilada.

-No te preocupes- dijo ella fulminando a Joe con la mirada, quien no se dio por aludido, pues estaba demasiado emocionado observando la televisión y hablando consigo mismo.

Scorpius bostezó y volvió a apoyar su cabeza en el hombro de Rose, donde parecía estar muy cómodo. Rose estaba algo nerviosa por la cercanía, pues algo así entre ellos no era muy común, pero la verdad era que no podía quejarse.

-¿Por qué estás tan cansado? Me parece raro no verte brincando de un lado al otro o haciendo tu bailecito ridículo- comentó Rose.

Scorpius rió levemente.

-Omitiré eso último- dijo divertido-. Tengo mucho trabajo. No esperaba que tantas personas entregaran escritos para el Concurso Greengrass.

A Rose se le vino el mundo a los pies.

** í . **

¿Cómo?

¿Cómo había olvidado escribir el trabajo que cambiaría el rumbo de su carrera? ¿Cómo pudo haber estado tan metida en sus asuntos sentimentales como para olvidar escribir algo que hiciera que la señorita Greengrass viera su potencial y la ascendiera de puesto?

¿Por qué?

¿Por qué después de todo lo que había sucedido esto tenía que arruinarlo todo?

Ya no le importaba lo que dirían sus padres, simplemente se sentía tonta. La fecha límite de entrega había sido dos días antes, con razón todos en la editorial estaban tan estresados y gruñones ese día.

Frustrada, se tapó el rostro con las manos y soltó un grito de enojo consigo misma.

-¿Sucede algo malo?- preguntó Scorpius confundido.

-Eché a perder mi vida- dramatizó Rose-. No entregué nada.

-¿Nada de nada?- se sorprendió Scorpius.

-Nada de nada- confirmó Rose. Quería tomar el tazón con las palomitas y echárselo en la cabeza para ver si se hacía una especie de portal que la transportara de regreso al pasado.

Scorpius se quedó callado un momento y dijo:

-Podrías mostrarme uno de tus mejores escritos y si a Daphne le gusta podríamos publicarlo…

La perspectiva alegró a Rose por un momento, pero después se dio cuenta de algo:

-Hace meses que no escribo nada más que mi diario, Scorpius. Todo lo que tengo es viejo. Además si la señorita Greengrass se entera de que me estás ayudando puede molestarse y quizás me despida…

Scorpius se encogió de hombros.

-Puedes sólo mostrarme tus escritos y yo veré si le gustarían o no a mi tía ¿qué me dices?

Si sólo Scorpius los veía no había problema, pero eso llevaba a Rose a preguntarse ¿cuándo había estado ella insegura de su trabajo?

-¿Sabes patinar en hielo?- preguntó Scorpius de repente.

Descolocada, Rose asintió.

-¿Quieres ir con nosotros a patinar, Joe?- preguntó Scorpius poniéndose en pie para desperezarse.

-No, me quedan cuatro episodios más- dijo el aludido sin despegar la mirada de la televisión.

Scorpius se puso su abrigo y le tendió a Rose el suyo.

-¿Me enseñas a patinar?- preguntó Scorpius emocionado.

-No tengo muchas ganas de patinar, Scorpius. Acabo de decirte que eché a perder mi vida.

Scorpius negó con la cabeza.

-Y cuando eso sucede lo mejor es salir ¡Anda! Siempre he querido aprender- pidió con su mejor carita de cachorrito mojado.

Rose no tuvo más remedio que acceder. Después de todo lo que él había hecho por ella, era lo menos que podía hacer. Además, lo hecho, hecho estaba. Ahora si quería presentarle a la señorita Greengrass un escrito, debía ponerse a escribir y ¿qué mejor que buscar inspiración en un lindo día nevado?

-Bien, pero no me hagas caer- pidió Rose-. Nos vemos mañana, Joe.

-¡Diviértanse! Pero no tanto…- contestó Joe de nuevo con su tono pervertido.

Rose le arrojó un cojín en la cara y él ya no mencionó nada. Llevaba meses haciendo insinuaciones sobre ella y Scorpius, pero era tan normal que ya no le tomaba tanta importancia, claro que golpearlo por sus comentarios era ya como un ritual.

Con Scorpius había ido a lugares en Londres que nunca se imaginó que existieran. Iban juntos a museos, parques, edificios antiguos, exposiciones de arte en la calle, o simplemente pasaban días tranquilos en el _Café granate_. Scorpius era la mejor compañía que se podía desear, pues aparte de que era simpático, conocía a la mayor parte de los habitantes de la ciudad y todos parecían tenerle mucho afecto, algo que, sin tener idea de por qué, a Rose le daba mucho orgullo.

Al llegar al Canary Wharf rentaron unos patines y Rose comenzó a enseñarle a Scorpius cómo debía patinar. Debía admitir que era bastante entretenido verlo resbalar, pero aún así no dejó ni un momento que se cayera.

-Aprendes rápido- felicitó Rose una vez que Scorpius era capaz de andar por sí solo.

-Es divertido- dijo él con una sonrisa más radiante de lo normal.

-Y… ¿por qué no sabías patinar? Con todas las cosas que sabes hacer me sorprende…

-A mi padre le daba miedo que patinara porque decía que podía caerme y alguien podría pasar y rebanarme los dedos con filo de los patines.

Rose hizo una mueca de horror.

-Es algo paranoico- admitió Scorpius riendo por la mirada de Rose.

Scorpius la tomó de la mano y juntos comenzaron a patinar alrededor de la pista. Rose aún se descolocaba si él hacía eso, que había sido al menos tres veces los últimos meses. Era algo agradable, pues sentía que sus dedos encajaban perfectamente con los suyos, pero… aún así la confundía.

¿Acaso Scorpius estaba enamorado de ella?

¿Por eso pasaba tanto tiempo junto a ella?

¿Por qué había tantas parejas de novios ese día?

¿Por qué le importaba?

¿Debía dejar de ver películas románticas?

¡Pero si a ella no le interesaba nada referente al amor! Era la palabra con _a_ y estaba prohibida en su vocabulario a menos de que se refiriera a su familia.

Pero si era así…

¿Por qué tenía tantos deseos de saber lo que se sentía un beso de verdad? no uno a la fuerza como el asqueroso que había recibido de Stuart meses atrás; o como el tímido de Lorcan, sino un beso en todo el sentido de la palabra, como los que se mostraban en las películas…

Ya estaba delirando. Las películas no mostraban nada más que mentiras. No había hombres perfectos ni mujeres perfectas, eran simples seres humanos que tenían expectativas demasiado altas y las películas no hacían más que hacer creer a todos que esas expectativas altas podían cumplirse sólo para su bien. A final de cuentas todos eran como eran y no importaba con quién estuvieran, por dentro seguían siendo ellos.

-No entiendo por qué la gente se enamora- comentó Rose sin pensarlo.

Scorpius rió.

-Creo que todos se preguntan lo mismo a veces. Parece tan ilógico pero nos hace sentir tan bien que caemos en lo mismo una y otra vez. Ya lo verás cuando tú te enamores.

Ahora fue el turno de Rose de reír.

-No creo que ese día llegue.

Scorpius no dijo nada, simplemente se quedó en silencio a su lado. Había algo en él que había cambiado y Rose no supo adivinar qué era. De todas las personas que conocía, Scorpius era siempre el más difícil de descifrar.

-Se está haciendo tarde- observó Scorpius-. Mejor vámonos ahora antes de que empiece a nevar.

Rose asintió y juntos fueron hasta la salida. Devolvieron los patines y se encaminaron por las calles camino al auto de Scorpius.

-¿Escuchas eso?- preguntó Scorpius de repente, tomando la mano de Rose nuevamente y dirigiéndola hacia la siguiente calle, donde había una pequeña plaza en la que un grupo de personas cantaban y bailaban al son de la famosa canción _what makes you beautiful, _la cual estaba siendo interpretada por unos chicos que no tendrían más de dieciocho años.

-¿Bailas conmigo?- preguntó Scorpius risueño.

A Rose le entró pánico de inmediato. Odiaba bailar.

-No, Scorpius…

Pero él ya la había rodeado por la cintura, por lo que no le quedó más remedio que reír a carcajadas.

-Scorpius, soy pésima bailando- le recordó Rose aún entre risas.

-¿Y qué? Yo soy pésimo cantando, pero eso no impide que cante en la ducha.

Rose rió nuevamente y se dispuso a escuchar la melodía.

-¿Sabes? esa canción me recuerda a ti- dijo Scorpius pensativo.

-¿A mí?

-Sí, eres más hermosa de lo que crees.

Rose se sonrojó hasta las orejas. Su corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente y sus manos a sudar. Menos mal que llevaba los guantes puestos.

-Tonto- rió Rose sólo para que él no notara lo mucho que su comentario la había descolocado.

La canción terminó y Scorpius no mencionó nada más.

El camino a casa de Rose fue silencioso. Ella estaba demasiado ocupada preguntándose qué escrito le presentaría a Scorpius como para pensar en un tema de conversación, y él sólo iba callado, seguramente pensando en qué regalarles a los Longbottom de navidad.

Al llegar al departamento, Rose le pidió a Scorpius que esperara mientras ella iba a buscar las carpetas llenas de sus historias. Como aún no se decidía por cuál mostrarle, las llevó todas. No habían pasado ni cinco minutos cuando regresó a la sala y se encontró con un Scorpius profundamente dormido.

Entre divertida y enternecida, Rose fue a su habitación por una cobija limpia y lo arropó con ella. No quería despertarlo porque sabía lo cansado que debía de estar, así que mientras tanto, ella se dirigió a la cocina y preparó un poco de chocolate caliente (lo único que sabía preparar sin que la cocina terminara hecha un desastre).

Cuando estaba a punto de dar el primer sorbo, observó su planta de manzanilla, la cual se había secado hacía algunas semanas después de haber florecido maravillosamente. Aún recordaba lo que Scorpius le había dicho cuando eso había sucedido:

_-No somos tan diferentes de las plantas ¿sabes? Al principio podemos parecer algo sin importancia, sólo una semilla, pero después crecemos y nos podemos convertir en algo sorprendente. Pero para eso necesitamos paciencia, porque no estamos solos en el mundo y no podemos pensar de manera egoísta, ya que siempre saldrá alguien dañado si sólo pensamos en nosotros. Y es que ¿sabes algo? Las personas son tan delicadas como las flores, cualquier cambio las descontrola y si haces un mal movimiento puedes dañarla. _

Y Rose no podía estar más de acuerdo ahora.

Se sorprendió cuando sintió a Scorpius abrazarla por la espalda junto con la cobija calientita y la mirada adormilada.

-Deberías dormir un rato más- aconsejó Rose con un cariñoso reproche. Sin pensarlo, lo tomó de la mano y lo obligó a recostarse en el sofá. Tampoco fue que él pusiera mucha resistencia, pero en un silencioso intercambio de miradas, ella comprendió que Scorpius quería que se quedara con él.

Mientras acariciaba el cabello de Scorpius, cuya cabeza estaba recostada en las piernas de Rose, ella pensaba en lo maravilloso que era poder comprender a alguien sólo con una mirada. Le gustaba ser amiga de Scorpius, él siempre la hacía sentir especial, como alguien que era importante en su vida. Sabía que tenía muchos amigos, pero a ella la trataba con especial cuidado.

-¿Quieres chocolate?- ofreció Rose una vez que Scorpius despertó.

-Ya debería irme- dijo Scorpius como respuesta, ofreciéndole una cálida sonrisa-. No era mi intención quedarme dormido de nuevo.

-Mi sofá es tu sofá- rió Rose.

Scorpius le dio un pequeño abrazo y tomó los escritos de Rose.

-En cuanto los termine te diré mi opinión y si veo algo que puede gustarle a Daphne, te lo haré saber.

-Gracias, Scorpius- dijo Rose en serio agradecida. Después de todo, no estaba de más recibir algo de ayuda de vez en cuando.

…_**Tulipanes rojos…**_

Era ya lunes y Rose trabajaba como de costumbre. La tensión entre ella y la señorita Greengrass se había relajado un poco desde la vez que Rose le había mostrado que era alguien competente y sabía mucho sobre política. Además, sospechaba que Sirius había tenido algo que ver con eso, pues cada vez que la señorita Greengrass había hablado con Sirius, se mostraba más amable con ella, como si el hombre le estuviera hablando bien de ella.

A la hora de la comida bajó para encontrase con Anabeth y Sam para ir juntas a comer a algún lugar cercano y hablar sobre los planes de la boda. Aún les faltaba conseguir el vestido y Rose comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa, pues sabía que tardarían en ajustarlo a la talla de Sam.

-¡Dije que es suficiente!- exclamó la voz molesta de Scorpius cuando Rose bajó del elevador.

En el primer piso había un alboroto. Muchos de los compañeros de Rose estaban observando algo que ella no alcanzaba a ver.

-Unos idiotas estaban peleando- informó Anabeth a Rose una vez que la vio.

-¿Por qué?

-No lo sé, pero hubo sangre.

Rose se acercó más, sólo para asegurarse de que Scorpius estuviera bien. Pudo ver a Mauricio siendo detenido por Francis y a otro sujeto que no conocía.

-He tratado de ser amable con ustedes, pero es obvio que lo que hago no sirve- dijo Scorpius observándolos a ambos con decepción-. Todos forman una parte importante de la editorial, se los he dicho muchas veces. No seguiré tolerando sus desplantes de agresividad ¿saben que pudieron haber dañado a alguien? Se van a llevar bien todos y punto final. Una más y están fuera de la compañía, es en serio.

-Yo los habría despedido así sin más- comentó Sam pensativa, llegando junto a Rose-. Pero en fin ¿tienen hambre? Yo tengo antojo de helado, pero Luca dice que debo cuidar mi alimentación porque últimamente como mucha comida chatarra. Precisamente tenía que comprometerme con un nutriólogo ¡con lo que me gusta la comida chatarra!

Pero Rose no la escuchaba, estaba demasiado ocupada asegurándose de que Scorpius estuviera bien, pero él ya había salido del edificio. Pudo notar la mirada de desprecio que Mauricio le dirigía, pero lo ignoró.

Las cosas en la editorial se habían salido de control, pero Rose confiaba en que Scorpius lo arreglaría.

**Hola! Como ven, hubo actualización antes de lo debido (= por qué? Porque estoy feliz de que actualizaran Autoengaño hipotético! :3 si no se han pasado por ese fic ¿qué esperan? Se los recomiendo mucho. **

**Pero bueno, pasando a otras cosas. Ha habido un pequeño giro en el tiempo, y en el siguiente habrá otro, sólo aviso para que no se me asusten. Es necesario esto para que la historia avance, porque si no me quedaría relatando semana a semana qué es lo que hacen y no llegaríamos a nada. **

**Pronto habrá más acción, se los aseguro xD **

**Nos leemos pronto!**

**Besos!**


	22. Apagón

Todo lo que no reconozcan salió de la imaginación de petite24 y Altea Kaur.

Canción recomendada:

Just a kiss- lady antebellum.

**Apagón. **

Rose se despertó esa mañana con más energía que de costumbre. Se sentía bien, mejor que nunca. El sol que se colaba por una pequeña rendija de la cortina la había despertado, pero ella sentía que había descansado lo suficiente.

Dejando de lado las sábanas, Rose se levantó y se calzó unas cómodas pantuflas para después dirigirse a la ventana que estaba en la sala. Corrió las cortinas y abrió la ventana para dejar pasar el sol en todo su esplendor, llenándose con su luz justo como Scorpius le había enseñado hace ya casi un año atrás, poniéndola en su corazón.

Con una sonrisa de felicidad, fue hasta el refrigerador y sacó de él un trozo de pastel de chocolate que Scorpius le había obsequiado el día anterior, así como un cartón con leche que pronto vertió en un vaso de cristal. Se sentó en uno de sus cómodos sillones y se dispuso a comer mientras veía los mensajes en su computadora.

Sorprendentemente no tenía ninguno, lo que podía significar que tendría al fin un buen fin de semana completamente libre de estrés. Los asuntos en el trabajo estaban resueltos y los de la boda de Sam, que se llevaría a cabo al día siguiente, también. Su vestido de dama de honor estaba perfectamente colgado en su armario y ya no faltaba nada por arreglar ¿quién diría que sería tan buena ayudando a planear bodas?

Su celular comenzó a sonar, como todas las mañanas de los sábados. Era Scorpius, preguntándole si quería salir ese día. Ella rara vez se negaba. Le encantaba pasar tiempo con él. A veces Joe los acompañaba, lo que le daba un toque más divertido al asunto. De cualquier manera, ya no era tan seguido, pues el nerd que Rose había conocido meses atrás ahora ya no trabajaba más en el café, sino que acababa de comenzar a trabajar por su cuenta como arquitecto y le pagaban muy bien por hacerlo. Rose se había sorprendido mucho con la noticia, pero se alegraba por él.

-¿Nos vemos en el parque, entonces?

-Claro, pero tendré que llevar a mis sobrinos, Vic me pidió que los cuidara hoy porque nadie más podía…

-No hay problema, llevaré a Alice y podrán jugar juntos.

Rose sonrió encantada con la idea y, después de quedar de verse en el Bushy Park cerca del medio día, colgó.

Quien hubiera dejado de verla al menos los últimos seis meses no la reconocería en lo absoluto ahora. Era una Rose completamente cambiada, como si la niña de las cintas de video que Hugo y ella habían descubierto hacía meses hubiera cobrado vida de repente dentro de ella. Ahora era amable y sonreía la mayor parte del tiempo. La felicidad había llegado a su puerta y no dejaría que se fuera nunca más.

Terminó de desayunar y fue a darse una rápida ducha. Tenía que ir por sus sobrinos Elliot y Jazmin a casa de Victorie y Teddy, lo que le había dado una loca idea también.

Se vistió con un sencillo vestido veraniego y salió de la casa, no sin antes asegurarse de que se veía perfecta. No sabía por qué ahora cada vez que salía con Scorpius ponía especial empeño en su arreglo personal, pero de todos modos nunca estaba de más verse bien.

-¡Hola, tía Rosie!- saludó Jazmin, la pequeña hija de Victorie y Teddy, de cinco años de edad.

Rose la saludó con un abrazo y aceptó la invitación para pasar.

-¡Rose, qué bueno que llegas!- exclamó Victorie abrazando a su prima- Nos estás salvando la vida, en serio.

-Exageras- rió Rose dejándose abrazar por Elliot, un pequeño de cuatro años-. Llevaré a los niños al parque y nos la pasaremos muy bien ¿Crees que podamos llevar a Bernie con nosotros?

Bernie era el perro san bernardo de la familia Lupin, conocido por toda la familia por su forma tan perezosa de ser. Victorie le dijo que sí, extrañada, pero Rose sólo se puso contenta.

-No les des mucha comida chatarra y todo estará bien- advirtió Victorie.

Rose rodó los ojos, diciéndole que era perfectamente capaz de cuidar a sus sobrinos por unas horas. Se aseguró de que los dos estuvieran con ella en todo momento camino al parque y de que Bernie caminara y no se quedara a media calle.

Los niños eran muy bien portados y parecían tenerle cierto respeto, por lo que no tuvo dificultades para llevarlos hasta el parque, que de todos modos estaba a unas cuantas cuadras de la casa de los Lupin.

Al llegar, Scorpius ya estaba allí, llevando a Alice de la mano. Rose pudo ver cómo se le descomponía el rostro al ver a Bernie. No sabía que su miedo a los perros fuera tan intenso, pero no se arrepintió de haberlo llevado.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Scorpius retrocediendo conforme Rose y sus sobrinos se acercaban con Bernie. Rose vio cómo Scorpius puso a Alice tras él en signo protector, y eso la enterneció bastante.

-Saluda a Bernie, Scorpius- dijo Rose felizmente, señalando al perro.

Scorpius tragó saliva.

-¿De dónde lo sacaste?

-Es de los niños, queríamos traerlo a dar un paseo ¿no te molesta, o sí?

-¿Acaso te estás vengando de algo que no me enteré que te hice?- preguntó con voz ahogada, tragando saliva.

-Bueno, ya que me has ayudado tanto con todos mis problemas, quise ayudarte a superar tu fobia, claro que es decisión tuya- dijo inocentemente.

Era gracioso ver la expresión de Scorpius y Rose supuso que ella debía de haber tenido la misma cara que cuando él le había pedido que sonriera más, o que perdonara. Rose rió al ver a la pequeña Alice, de tres años de edad, acercarse a Bernie y acariciarlo como si de un muñeco de peluche se tratara.

-Vamos a llevar a los niños a los juegos ¿te parece?

Scorpius asintió, apartando disimuladamente a su ahijada del inofensivo animal, haciendo reír a Rose como loca.

-Tío Scorpius ¿nos llevas a los columpios?- preguntó la pequeña Jazmin, tomando a su hermanito de la mano.

Scorpius le dirigió una mirada de incredulidad a la niña y después a Rose, quien estaba igual de sorprendida porque su sobrina lo hubiera llamado "tío".

-Cla-claro- dijo Scorpius y enseguida llevó a los tres pequeños a los columpios, con Rose siguiéndolos de cerca.

Rose sabía ya que Scorpius tenía cierto encanto con los niños y eso, de alguna manera, le resultaba atractivo…

¿Atractivo?

¿Por qué seguía torturándose así?

Scorpius era su amigo, punto. El mejor amigo, de hecho.

Aunque…

El sol se reflejaba de manera tan perfecta en su cabello que lo hacía parecer un ángel, y cuando jugaba con los niños parecía un hombre normal de familia, no el súper genio que sabía que era.

Rose espantó esos pensamientos de su cabeza, pensando que había visto demasiadas películas y leído demasiado libros de romance los últimos meses y éstos ya comenzaban a hacer mella en sus pensamientos hacia Scorpius. Quizás fuera porque no había salido nunca con nadie y el último beso (horrible) que había recibido había sido de su ex amigo Stuart.

-Tiene una linda familia- dijo una mujer que pasaba por allí con una pequeña en brazos.

Rose se sorprendió por lo dicho y simplemente no pudo responder.

-Es afortunada, ya no hay muchos hombres como esos estos días- agregó la mujer para después alejarse por el parque.

Después se dio cuenta de que las personas podían confundirse fácilmente con el parecido, pues Jazmin era pelirroja al igual que Alice y Elliot era rubio. Pelirrojas y rubio. De alguna manera, la idea de tener una familia así no le molestaría en lo absoluto.

Scorpius se encargó de que, al final de la tarde, Rose, sus sobrinos y Bernie llegaran bien a casa de los Lupin, pues Victorie y Teddy ya los estarían esperando después de su reunión de negocios. Al final del paseo, Rose había hecho que Scorpius tocara a Bernie, sólo hasta que él le preguntara al menos unas diez veces si él no lo mordería sin piedad hasta morir desangrado.

El resto del día, Rose se la pasó con Scorpius (quien había llevado a Alice con sus padres no sin antes comprarle un juguete en una pequeña tienda).

Rose sabía que ansiaba los sábados más que nada porque salía con Scorpius. De alguna manera le gustaba quedarse a solas con él, sólo hablando de tonterías como la forma de las nubes, o las fases de la luna y lo pequeños que parecían si pensaban en la Tierra como sólo un punto en una galaxia de miles de ellas. Pero Rose sabía que para Scorpius eso no eran tonterías, sino cuestión de agradecer el estar vivo. Hasta la fecha, Rose no entendía todo lo que él le quería decir con todas sus creencias _new age_, pero intentaba entenderlo.

-¿Paso por ti mañana?- preguntó Scorpius una vez que él y Rose llegaron al departamento de ésta después de haber cenado en un pintoresco restaurante que solían frecuentar.

-¡La boda! Claro- rió Rose. Con él, se le olvidaba todo lo demás.

Scorpius rió burlón.

-¿Cómo puedes olvidar la boda de tu mejor amiga?

-También es tu amiga y ayer no lo recordabas- le recordó Rose con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Sí, pero no seré la dama de honor.

-Sería raro que lo fueras.

Scorpius rió y, después de decir un divertido "nos vemos", subió de nuevo a su auto y se perdió de vista por la calle, dejando a Rose con un agradable sentimiento en el pecho, aquel que sentía desde hace tiempo sin saber exactamente qué significaba.

Había sido un viernes dos semanas atrás cuando ella, Sam y Scorpius habían salido a comer juntos. Al salir a relucir el tema de la boda, Sam les preguntó a ambos inocentemente si irían con alguien a su boda porque, según ella, tenía una prima y un primo solteros que necesitaban pareja. Les comenzó a comentar también los _buenos modales_ con los que contaban sus parientes y ellos dos, asustados, acordaron ir juntos para evitarse cualquier cita a ciegas. Desde entonces, Rose había estado más entusiasmada esperando el día en que su amiga se casara.

…_**Tulipanes rojos…**_

_Se veía a sí misma como una niña pequeña, no tendría más de seis años. Estaba en casa de la abuela esperando que sus padres pasaran a buscarla. Le gustaba estar allí, pero Albus acababa de irse y no tenía a nadie más con quién jugar. _

_Y mientras estaba en la sala de la casa jugando con sus muñecas, recordaba el lindo beso que un niño le había dado en el patio de su casa. Vic decía que cuando fuera grande tendría un novio y después de casaría con él. Es más, incluso le había dicho que si tenía suerte, tendría una historia de amor como esas que su mamá le leía antes de dormir. _

_Estaba jugando cuando escuchó que la puerta se abrió, dejando paso a una llorosa Victorie. Algo muy malo debía de haber sucedido para tenerla así, pues nunca la había visto llorar. Al ser su heroína, Rose se acercó a su prima y le acarició el cabello. _

_ -¿Qué tienes?- preguntó con su tonito de inocencia. _

_ -Nunca te enamores, Rosie- dijo la adolescente con voz cortada-. Duele mucho cuando te lastiman y no quiero que pases por eso. Si te hacen algo malo, sólo olvídalo y sigue con tu vida. Ni Tobby Logan ni nadie merecerá nuestras lágrimas. _

_Rose sólo la observó un pequeño instante y asintió. Si Victorie lo decía, debía de ser verdad… _

Cuando Rose se levantó a la mañana siguiente, recordó absolutamente todo lo que había soñado, sintiendo que ya había experimentado eso mismo contadas veces antes. Quizás fueran esos sueños que no lograba recordar meses atrás y que la habían puesto de mal humor.

Comenzó a analizarlo, preguntándose si eso habría sido verdad. Llegó a la conclusión de que lo más probable era que sí. Julieta le había mencionado varias veces que los recuerdos de la infancia eran los que más mella hacían en nosotros, al punto de marcar la personalidad. En el sueño, ella había visto a su yo pequeña tan determinante a seguir las palabras de su prima favorita que no dudaba que esa fuera la causa de que ella no creyera en el amor, así como de su antes indiferencia hacia este, porque ahora sentía que estaba lista para entrar en ese mundo tan aterrador.

Podría preguntarle a Scorpius qué opinaba sobre su sueño, pero le daba algo de vergüenza.

Volteó a ver su despertador y vio que ya eran las nueve de la mañana. Se levantó de golpe y se dirigió enseguida a darse una ducha rápida. Se vistió con lo primero que encontró y comenzó a maquillarse y después peinarse. No quería verse mal en la boda de Sam.

El timbre sonó justo cuando ella le daba los últimos retoques a su peinado. Tomó las cosas que necesitaría para cambiarse en la habitación del hotel donde sería la boda y salió a la calle.

Cuando Rose bajó las escaleras del edificio, Scorpius estaba de espaldas, pero cuando volteó al escuchar sus pasos, Rose se quedó perpleja. Él estaba realmente atractivo, pero no era la forma en la que estaba vestido (con ese traje negro perfectamente planchado), sino en la manera en que la miraba. Era guapo, por supuesto, pero nunca le había atraído tanto como en ese momento. Su cabello, sus ojos, su nariz, sus labios… todo en él le parecía perfecto.

-Luces más hermosa que de costumbre- fue su galante saludo, acompañado de una ridícula reverencia, pero la hizo sonrojar.

-No seas tonto, Scorpius- rió Rose-. Aún no me he puesto el vestido. Y si lo que dijiste fue sarcasmo te acusaré con mi primo James…

Scorpius rió y preguntó:

-¿Lista para irnos?

Rose asintió y entró en el automóvil. Cuando Scorpius se sentó en el asiento del conductor, le tendió a Rose una bolsa de papel.

-¿Qué es?

-Pues asumiendo que no te levantas temprano los domingos, supuse que se te había hecho tarde y te traje algo de comer.

Rose le sonrió, agradecida y procedió a comer los bocadillos que Scorpius le había llevado. Nunca se negaba a algo preparado por él, era como un pecado para ella.

Al llegar al hotel, Rose subió a la habitación donde ella, Anabeth y Sam se cambiarían, mientras Scorpius le dijo que la vería en la ceremonia. Una vez que entró en la habitación, Rose vio a sus amigas ya cambiadas y maquilladas. Sam se veía realmente bonita en su vestido, el cual les había dado muchos dolores de cabeza para encontrar, pero había valido la pena.

-¿Estás nerviosa?- preguntó Anabeth a Sam, al ver que se restregaba las manos contra la otra una y otra vez.

-¡Por supuesto que sí! ¿Qué tal si me pongo a divagar cuando diga mis votos y menciono algo sobre, no sé… cuando nos conocimos?

-¿Qué tiene de malo?- preguntó Rose, a quien no le parecían ya raros los divagues de su amiga.

-Que nos conocimos cuando éramos unos niños y yo le quería arrojar piedras, sin mencionar que cuando nos volvimos a encontrar le derramé un café caliente en los pantalones…

-¿Cómo fue eso?- rió Anabeth.

-Pues yo me acordaba perfectamente de él, pero llevaba mucho tiempo sin verlo. Estaba tan guapo que cuando me hizo un gesto de saludo desde donde estaba sentado, yo me puse muy nerviosa. Me le acerqué, pero comencé a tartamudear y terminé derramándole encima el café. Él no se quejó después, y sólo me dijo "sigues igual que siempre, Sammy". Y creo que fue entonces cuando me enamoré de él- dijo soñadora.

Rose y Anabeth voltearon a verse la una a la otra con una sonrisa. Ambas felices de que su mejor amiga hubiera encontrado al hombre de su vida.

-Todo saldrá bien, ya verás- alentó Rose para después ir a ponerse su vestido azul.

Media hora más tarde, las tres salieron de la habitación (junto con los padres de Sam) y se dirigieron al salón de eventos del hotel. Rose estaba entusiasmada, pues sabía que su amiga sería muy feliz con Luca, quien se notaba a leguas cuánto la amaba. Además, estaba curiosa por ver cómo se comportaba James frente a ella ahora que sabía que él y Anabeth estaban saliendo después de haberse gustado en la fiesta sorpresa que Scorpius y Albus habían organizado para ella, Rose, el agosto anterior. Habían comenzado a salir hacía al menos un mes, pero tan sólo el viernes de esa semana lo habían hecho oficial.

Todo el lugar se veía hermoso, con flores por todos lados y caras conocidas por doquier. Rose distinguió a James en los primeros lugares y le dirigió una mirada pícara para molestarlo por su relación con Anabeth.

Rose y Anabeth se situaron tras Sam y la ceremonia dio comienzo.

Rose podía ver cómo Luca veía a Sam y cómo Sam miraba a Luca. Había percibido muchas veces esas miradas, como cuando el abuelo Arthur veía a la abuela Molly, o Albus a Julieta, o Teddy a Victorie y viceversa. Se había percatado muchas veces de esas miradas, pero nunca había estado más celosa.

Por alguna extraña razón, al momento en el que Sam y Luca se besaron sellando su matrimonio, Rose comenzó a pensar una y otra vez si alguna vez algo así le sucedería a ella. Sabía que no existía el hombre perfecto ni mucho menos, pero ¿alguna vez se casaría? ¿tendría hijos? ¿o acaso viviría toda su vida sola rodeada de miles de gatos como decían en las películas? ¿por qué tuvo que ver tanta porquería romántica con Sam y Anabeth y hacerse ilusiones, creyendo que había alguien en algún lugar para ella?

Tuvo que alejar sus pensamientos al momento de las fotografías, pues no quería echarse a llorar allí mismo. Por suerte logró olvidarse del asunto en cuanto se dirigieron al salón de al lado para la fiesta. Rose se sentó junto a Beth, quien la ignoraba olímpicamente por prestarle atención a James, y Scorpius, quien observaba todo distraídamente. Nuevamente la mirada de Rose se perdió en el rostro de Scorpius, tan apacible y feliz, como si no hubiera nada malo en el planeta que le molestara.

Y fue allí que se dio cuenta de que seguía sin conocerlo del todo.

Lo poco que sabía era que se había graduado de Cambridge a los dieciocho años y allí había conocido a Joe; sabía que tenía muchas creencias _new age_; sabía que amaba cocinar y había viajado por todo el mundo trabajando en restaurantes de mala muerte para aprender del oficio; sabía que le gustaban los lugares abiertos y la naturaleza; sabía que le gustaba ayudar a las personas y aprender cosas nuevas.

Pero eso era todo.

De allí en más, Scorpius seguía siendo un total misterio para ella. Justo cuando creía que lo conocía, él salía con algo completamente nuevo. O quizás era que aún no se acostumbraba del todo a él. Lo único de lo que estaba segura, era de que estaba infinitamente agradecida por todo lo que había hecho por ella.

-¿Quieres bailar?- preguntó Scorpius, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Rose observó a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que más de la mitad de los invitados estaban ya en la pista de baile, moviéndose al compás de la música. Scorpius le tendió una mano que ella tomó vacilante y se puso en pie con él para después ir a la pista de baile. Era una melodía tranquila, por lo que Rose no se sorprendió cuando Scorpius la rodeó por la cintura y ella puso sus manos alrededor de su cuello.

Por lo que sí se sorprendió fue cuando sintió sus mejillas enrojecer y su cuerpo llenarse de un calor inexplicable. Quería tener a Scorpius más cerca… todo el él le encantaba, le fascinaba…

No podía ser posible… ¡Quería besarlo!

Desvió la mirada rápidamente para evitar verlo a los ojos y cometer una tontería.

Estaba asustada, no sabía qué era exactamente lo que sentía y tenía miedo de averiguarlo también.

Bajó sus brazos lentamente una vez que la canción se terminó y se dirigió enseguida hacia Anabeth, quien estaba abrazada muy acarameladamente con James. Pareció que su amiga la entendió al instante, pues se soltó de James con la excusa de ir al tocador con Rose antes de que ella dijera nada.

-Respira, Rose- pidió Anabeth una vez que estuvieron en el tocador, donde afortunadamente no había nadie.

Rose le hizo caso y después se dejó caer en un mullido sillón que había allí dentro (propio de esos hoteles).

-No sé qué me sucede- confesó Rose cerrando los ojos y poniéndose una mano en la frente con dramatismo, algo que no se le había quitado del todo con el pasar del tiempo.

Abrió los ojos al escuchar la risa de Anabeth.

-No es gracioso- gruñó Rose sin estar molesta realmente-. Quería besar a Scorpius, Beth, eso es grave.

-No es malo que quieras besar a Scorpius, es completamente aceptable- dijo Anabeth con parsimonia-. Sólo ten cuidado con esos impulsos, pueden costarte caros.

Rose lo meditó un momento y al final decidió alejar esos pensamientos hacia Scorpius… al menos hasta averiguar qué era lo que sentía.

Cuando Rose salió con Anabeth del tocador, se dio cuenta de que Scorpius estaba hablando con James en la mesa que compartían con ellos. Pero lo extraño de la situación era que Scorpius parecía muy sonrojado e incluso avergonzado. Cuando ellas llegaron hasta donde estaban, James y Scorpius se callaron de inmediato.

-¿De qué hablaban?- preguntó Anabeth inocentemente a su novio.

-Fútbol- contestó rápidamente James, mintiendo claramente.

-¿Ah, sí?- preguntó Rose alzando una ceja- ¿Cuál es el equipo favorito de Scorpius?

-¿Inglaterra?

-Scorpius detesta el fútbol porque cree que es un método de control del gobierno secreto hacia las masas- aclaró Rose divertida por poner a su primo en apuros, pero curiosa por saber por qué se habían callado en cuanto habían llegado ella y Anabeth.

Anabeth le dirigió una mirada de advertencia a su novio, que terminó convirtiéndose en una risa. Rose notó que Scorpius había desviado la mirada, sonrojado, y decidió no preguntar nada, después de todo no era su asunto.

La boda transcurrió como se tenía planeado, eso si no se tenía en cuenta que Sam, por alguna extraña razón, había incendiado la manga del traje de Luca y después le había arrojado hielo en la cara en un intento de apagar el incendio, lo que lo dejó atontado por unos momentos.

Rose estaba cansada por estar prácticamente todo el día con tacones, así que a las nueve de la noche, cuando la fiesta se dio por finalizada, pues Sam y Luca se irían esa misma noche a París de luna de miel por dos semanas, Rose subió a la habitación donde había dejado sus cosas para cambiarse y así después encontrarse con Scorpius en la recepción y poderse ir a casa al fin.

Entre ella y Anabeth ayudaron a Sam a cambiarse y recoger sus cosas. Ella les agradecía cada tanto, diciéndoles que todo había sido perfecto y pidiéndole a Rose nuevamente que agradeciera a Scorpius por haberla ayudado a conseguir esos días libres en el trabajo para poder disfrutar de su luna de miel sin problemas.

Antes de salir de la habitación (con sus cómodos tenis puestos, así como sus ya usuales jeans y una sudadera gastada que había pertenecido a Albus en la universidad), Rose se aseguró de que antes no quedara nada en el lugar y, con una gran sonrisa, fue a encontrarse con Scorpius en el lugar acordado, pero cuando bajaba ya el último escalón, su tobillo se torció y fue a dar al suelo.

Con un dolor increíble en el tobillo, Rose se dejó ayudar por Scorpius, quien la observaba con preocupación.

-Todo el día en tacones altos y se me dobla el pie con unos Converse- comentó Rose poniéndose en pie, pero dándose cuenta de inmediato de que no podía soportar su propio peso.

-Apóyate en mí- dijo Scorpius pasándole un brazo por la espalda y haciéndola que se apoyara en él completamente.

Rose se sentía tonta, porque a pesar de la situación, estaba nerviosa por la cercanía.

-Gracias- musitó en voz baja.

Scorpius sólo le dirigió una sonrisa y la llevó hasta el auto, donde se aseguró que estuviera cómoda. Cuando llegaron al departamento de Rose, Scorpius la acompañó hasta la puerta y como ella aún no aguantaba el dolor, Scorpius la llevó hasta el sofá.

-No tienes que ayudarme, puedo sola- insistía Rose pese a que sentía el dolor recorrerla.

Scorpius no le hizo caso y con cuidado acarició su tobillo, o al menos eso creyó Rose, pero casi al instante él dijo:

-Sólo es una torcedura, pero no te aconsejo que camines por el momento. Si necesitas cualquier cosa avísame ¿De acuerdo?

Rose asintió y Scorpius se puso en pie.

-¿Quieres que te lleve hasta tu habitación?

Rose negó con la cabeza e hizo el amago de incorporarse para mostrarle que ella podía sola, pero sus esfuerzos fueron en vano cuando se fue la luz, dándole al ambiente el más puro estilo de película de terror.

-¿Scorpius?- preguntó Rose dubitativa.

-Estoy aquí- pronto lo pudo ver gracias a la luz del celular del rubio.

-¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó Rose algo airada, creyendo que el responsable del edificio había olvidado pagar el recibo de la luz.

-Quizás un apagón- contestó Scorpius encogiéndose de hombros.

-Entonces será mejor que te quedes hasta que regrese la luz.

Rose pudo ver la sonrisa de Scorpius gracias a la luz de la pantalla del celular, pues todo estaba completamente en penumbra. Un segundo después, lo observó dirigirse a la ventana y ver hacia la calle.

-Parece que es un gran apagón- comentó-. No se ve nada.

-Pues ponte cómodo- dijo Rose señalando el lugar en el sofá a su lado.

-¿Segura?

-¿Para qué son los amigos si no es para ofrecerte un sitio en el sofá en medio de un apagón?- bromeó Rose-. Sólo… ¿podrías pasarme una vela que está en uno de los cajones de la cocina? Creo que así no tendrás que gastar la batería de tu celular.

-No es problema, pero claro- contestó Scorpius caminando hacia la cocina- ¿qué cajón es?

-El de la derecha.

-La encontré ¿tienes encendedor?

-Al lado de la estufa.

Scorpius regresó unos instantes después, encendió la vela color blanco, y como era bastante gruesa se pudo mantener por sí misma en el suelo.

Rose se sentía bastante confundida sobre cómo actuar, por su mente pasaban miles de situaciones diferentes, pero todas las descartaba porque eran demasiado tontas. Le costaba trabajo respirar y su corazón latía violentamente.

-¿Necesitas algo más?- preguntó Scorpius, siempre servicial.

Rose negó con la cabeza y se quedaron unos momentos en silencio.

-No he vuelto a escribir nada desde hace mucho tiempo- dijo Rose, siguiendo la línea de sus propios pensamientos.

Scorpius alzó las cejas, sorprendido.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque dijiste que mis escritos apestaban- dijo Rose en un fingido tono dramático.

-¡Nunca dije eso!- se defendió Scorpius- Mis palabras textuales fueron "Escribes de maravilla, pero te falta sentimiento, necesitas escribir desde el corazón", y eso fue hace meses, Rose.

Rose rió y, en un acto reflejo, lo tomó de la mano.

-Lo sé, sólo te molestaba. Parece que últimamente lo único que puedo escribir es mi diario.

Scorpius le sonrió culpablemente y le dio un apretón en la mano.

-¿Sabes algo?- preguntó Rose unos momentos después.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Hoy me di cuenta de que no sé mucho de ti todavía. Es como… como si sólo dieras a conocer la contraportada de ti.

-No hay mucho que conocer, Rose- dijo él de inmediato.

Rose lo observó críticamente durante unos segundos y después dijo:

-Eso es muy injusto. Prácticamente te he abierto mi corazón desde que te conocí y te niegas a decirme algo de ti.

-No me estoy negando- dijo incómodo-. Es sólo que hay cosas de mi vida que preferí olvidar para sanarlas, es todo.

Rose se quedó callada. No se había esperado eso.

-Pero si de verdad quieres saber…- comenzó ahora él, resignado- yo era completamente diferente a lo que soy ahora. Era… un ser humano que se hizo malo por sus circunstancias.

-¿Cómo es eso?- se sorprendió Rose, quien se negaba a creerle una palabra. Él no tenía ni un pelo de malo.

Scorpius respiró hondo y comenzó a relatar:

-No muchas personas me querían Rose. Desde que era niño todos me insultaban en el colegio porque, bueno… ya sabes… no les gustaba que los superara en calificaciones. Mis padres decidieron entonces educarme en casa, pero no podía ser igual en la universidad, así que me fui a vivir solo a los quince años para poder estudiar en Cambridge. A mis padres no les parecía la idea, por lo que en mi segundo semestre encontré un compañero.

-¿Joe?

-No, se llamaba Henry, pero se fue después por problemas económicos… y los maltratos comenzaron, porque era quien medianamente me defendía. Era un tipo grande, así que nadie se metía con él. He de admitir que yo me buscaba las palizas, era demasiado prepotente con todos y los trataba como seres inferiores.

Rose lo miró con los ojos como platos, aún negándose a creerle. Scorpius ni siquiera la miraba a la cara.

-Un día casi me matan y allí fue que conocí a Joe… y a Connor- Rose notó a Scorpius tragar saliva con dificultad-. Ellos vivieron el último año conmigo. Tenían mi edad. Aprendí mucho de ellos, que eran como hermanos. También allí fue que conocí a Clarice, muy amiga de ellos dos. Pronto éramos siempre los cuatro, de un lado para el otro, a pesar de que teníamos clases completamente diferentes.

-¿Por qué nunca hablan de eso, entonces?- se sorprendió Rose, decidiéndose a hablar una vez que vio que Scorpius se quedó perdido en sus recuerdos.

-Porque Connor murió el día de mi graduación- contestó Scorpius con voz apagada.

Rose no supo cómo actuar, su cerebro se quedó en blanco, pero Scorpius siguió hablando.

-Clarice y yo éramos novios en ese tiempo y era mi última noche en Inglaterra, así que les dije a Joe y Connor que estaría preparando mi equipaje y no podía salir con ellos cuando en realidad quería estar a solas con Clarice. Ella se molestó conmigo por haberles mentido a mis amigos y me dejó solo. Poco después de que se fue llegó Connor y me pareció muy extraño, porque comenzó a hablarme sobre la importancia del amor y el nunca darse por vencido en nada porque el universo siempre está a nuestro favor. Después me pidió que cuidara de Joe y Clarice y que escribiera lo que acababa de decirme y se fue.

-"Cuando terminé de escribirlo sonó mi celular. Era Clarice llorando, diciéndome que Joe y Connor estaban en el hospital porque habían tenido un accidente- Scorpius carraspeó y Rose le dio un apretón en la mano para reconfortarlo. No dijo nada por mucho tiempo, pero después siguió hablando-. Fuimos juntos al hospital y nos dijeron que Connor había fallecido al instante y que sus padres venían en camino. Joe estaba muy grave, tenía varias fracturas y estaba aún inconsciente. Estuvimos allí toda la noche. Nos enteramos que unos chicos ebrios habían pasado un semáforo en rojo a toda velocidad y habían sobrevivido mientras que nuestro amigo estaba muerto.

-"Joe despertó a la mañana siguiente completamente desorientado, preguntando por Connor. No le dijimos lo que había sucedido hasta que estuvo algo más estable. No volvió a ser el mismo desde entonces. Me quedé en Inglaterra otro año para estar con Clarice y él, pero nada de lo que dijera o hiciera podía regresarnos a nuestro amigo. Tuvimos que aprender a vivir con eso.

Rose no pudo evitarlo y las lágrimas al fin resbalaron por sus mejillas. No podía creer que algo así hubiera sucedido. Deseó no haber preguntado, pero al mismo tiempo se sentía feliz de que al fin Scorpius hubiera abierto su corazón hacia ella. Se dio cuenta de que una lágrima solitaria escapaba de los ojos de Scorpius y, sin ser consciente de lo que hacía, Rose se inclinó y tomó su rostro entre sus manos para después posar un beso en su mejilla y juntar sus frentes con los ojos cerrados.

Scorpius colocó sus manos en su espalda y Rose lo abrazó por mucho tiempo.

-Creo que en realidad nunca había hablado de esto con nadie- dijo Scorpius en voz baja y Rose sintió algo cálido en el pecho, a pesar de la trágica historia.

-Pero entonces… dices que Connor fue al departamento cuando se supone que estaba con Joe… ¿era un fantasma?

-Puede ser, no lo sé con certeza, pero a veces lo veo en sueños y… me da consejos. No sé por qué sucede, sólo se lo había dicho a Clarice y… ella trabaja en una clínica del sueño en Estados Unidos y me hizo unos estudios, todo está bien con mi cerebro a la hora de dormir, no hay nada raro…

Y entonces Rose recordó.

-Espero que no te molestes, pero… cuando recién te conocí yo… por accidente escuché una conversación tuya con Julieta donde decías algo de tus sueños ¿te referías a eso?

Scorpius asintió lentamente. Claramente sabía de qué le hablaba.

-Los sueños son algo muy extraño, ahora creo que es como si tuviéramos dos vidas y en una estuviéramos en la dimensión de lo que llamamos sueños y en la otra estuviéramos aquí, cuando en realidad son lo mismo, sólo que de maneras diferentes. Mis sueños son algo… especial. Tengo el don de recordarlos y si no me equivoco, la conversación que escuchaste fue sobre un sueño que tuve estando en Nueva York. Tenía todas las señales de que debía regresar - fue lo único que dijo al respecto, pero luego agregó-: De hecho quería invitarte a Cambridge el siguiente fin de semana. Habrá una reunión con varios de mis amigos, lo hacemos cada año para mantener el contacto y… me gustaría que nos acompañaras- pidió.

A Rose le fue imposible decirle que no cuando le ponía esa cara, sobre todo cuando acababa de contarle todo eso.

-Iré con mucho gusto- dijo ella con una sonrisa tímida-. Sólo… dime ¿este asunto del accidente tiene algo que ver con el asunto de la novia de Joe? Es que… en el show mensual, cuando Julieta lo insultó…

Scorpius asintió con la cabeza con pesadumbre.

-Joe siempre ha tenido una vida muy difícil, pero su personalidad le permitía verlo todo de un modo diferente. Siempre tuvo a Connor, se conocían desde que tenían siete años y su familia siempre lo recibió con los brazos abiertos. Cuando murió, Joe estaba… parecía que había muerto junto con Connor- la voz de Scorpius se quebró y retomó unos minutos volver a hablar-. Joe tenía una novia a la que quería mucho, pero no era precisamente un encanto… cuando ocurrió todo eso ella lo dejó, lo humilló frente a todos sin remordimiento alguno. Él quedó más destrozado aún.

Rose le tuvo más cariño en ese momento a Joe. No se habría imaginado que hubiera pasado por todo eso. Y así, con las palabras de Scorpius, Rose se dio cuenta de lo mucho que Scorpius quería a Joe. Aunque claro, seguía siendo hombre y no iba de un lado al otro expresando sus sentimientos, pero con ella, en ese momento, era diferente. Scorpius la abrazó una vez más y Rose le correspondió el abrazo. Se sentía tan bien… estar allí solos los dos, sin hablar, sólo diciéndose todo con ese gesto.

-Gracias por contarme, Scorpius- dijo Rose en voz baja, pero segura de que él había escuchado.

-Gracias a ti, por escucharme- respondió él del mismo modo, abrazándola un poco más.

La luz regresó en ese momento, y Rose pensó que había sido muy inoportuna, pues Scorpius en ese momento deshizo el abrazo para incorporarse.

-Ya debo irme, mañana hay que trabajar- dijo despacio- ¿Te sientes mejor?

Rose incluso había olvidado que se había doblado el tobillo, pues el dolor se había ido.

-Sí, gracias.

-Entonces… te veo mañana- se despidió Scorpius, como indeciso en cómo despedirse.

-Claro.

Al final él pareció decidirse y le dio un delicado beso en la mejilla, que hizo que todo el cuerpo de Rose se hiciera gelatina. Sintió ese contacto en cada fibra de su ser.

-Si necesitas algo, avísame- se despidió Scorpius, no sin antes dedicarle una sonrisa.

Y Rose se quedó en el sofá, con una boba sonrisa y tocando la mejilla en la que había recibido el beso.

La mejor noche de su vida, sin duda.

Y sin embargo, quería que él la besara en los labios.

**Holaaa! Planeaba publicar ayer, peeero no me fue posible, como se habrán dado cuenta xD **

**¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?**

**¿Qué opinan sobre Scorpius ahora?**

**¿Y sobre Joe?**

**¿Qué sucederá en Cambridge?**

**¿Qué sucederá ahora?**

**¿Les gusta el suspenso?**

**¡A mí me encanta! hahaha **

**¿Sabían que mañana es mi cumpleaños? Un review es un regalo para mí =)**

**Antes de que se le olvide de nuevo, muchas gracias por todas las recomendaciones que me dieron hace unos capítulos =) trataré de leerlas en cuanto tenga tiempo =) **

**Les mando muchos abrazos! Y que tengan un excelente fin de semana!**


	23. El chico de los tulipanes

**Hola! Muchas gracias por los reviews del capítulo pasado! Ya van 300! En serio que llegar a 200 me pareció algo loco, pero 300! Esto merece un buen capítulo de agradecimiento a ustedes por todo su apoyo. Sin duda, el mejor cumpleaños de todos (= Sin más, aquí está el siguiente capítulo de Tulipanes rojos. **

Todo lo que no reconozcan salió de la imaginación de petite24 y Altea Kaur.

**El chico de los tulipanes.**

Rose llegó al trabajo más temprano de lo normal. No había podido dormir bien y al final se había levantado para darse una bien merecida ducha. La charla que había tenido con Scorpius la había dejado pensando por horas. Ahora sabía por qué Scorpius no mentía, sentía que había sido su culpa que su amigo muriera a causa de una mentira suya. También ahora entendía por qué Joe no tenía auto ni le gustaba conducir.

Se dirigió a la sala de descanso del sexto piso, esperando encontrarla vacía como siempre, pero se llevó una sorpresa al ver allí a Lorcan, por primera vez desde la última vez que habían hablado, dos días después de que él la besara.

-Hola- saludó tímida.

Él, que escribía apresuradamente en su computadora portátil, se sobresaltó al verla:

-No te esperaba tan pronto- dijo nervioso.

-¿Me esperabas?- se extrañó Rose, tomando asiento frente a él.

-Sí, yo… quería despedirme- confesó Lorcan, quien se veía más relajado de lo normal.

Rose se sintió más confusa que antes.

-¿Y a dónde irás?

-Me transferirán de sucursal, al fin hay un cargo disponible para traductor y no volveré en un tiempo a Inglaterra. Sólo… bueno, quería decírtelo.

Se sentía extraña hablando con él después de varios meses de no verle ni la cara, pero se alegraba de que tuviera el detalle de hacérselo saber.

-Gracias por decírmelo, Lorcan- dijo Rose con una sonrisa-. Espero que seas muy feliz.

-Tú también, Rose. Si me permites decirlo, creo que Malfoy en serio se sacó la lotería contigo.

El comentario descolocó a Rose.

-¿Qué?

-¡Vamos! Todos en la editorial sabemos que están enamorados el uno del otro- dijo risueño. Casi al instante se puso en pie con la computadora en los brazos y dijo-: adiós, Rose.

-Adiós, Lorcan.

Pero no puso mucha atención en la despedida, pues estaba muy ocupada dándose de golpes en la pared. Ella… ¿estaba enamorada de Scorpius e incluso Lorcan lo supo antes que ella?

¡No podía estarle sucediendo eso!

Bien, no pasaba nada malo, sólo tenía que calmarse.

Los recuerdos vagos de una conversación mantenida con sus primas Dominique y Lily le llegaron a la mente, haciéndola palidecer…

_ -Quizás hay unos síntomas del enamoramiento que debas de saber, sólo por si acaso- cortó Dominique._

_ -Bien, las escucho- dijo Rose a regañadientes._

_ -Bien, estos son algunos de los síntomas- dijo Lily enumerando con los dedos como si se los supiera de memoria-: lo extrañas a todas horas, piensas en él en todo momento, cuando te toca incluso por accidente te sientes en las nubes, tu corazón se acelera, te sientes que das de brincos cuando escuchas su voz…_

_ -… te sientes feliz si él es feliz, digamos que te vuelves idiota completamente y literalmente te das de golpes con las paredes por distraída, todo te lo recuerda- concluyó Dominique._

_ -Gracias, chicas, lo tendré en cuenta._

Y recordar esos síntoma fue lo peor que le pudo suceder en ese momento, pues ¿no era eso lo que le sucedía cada vez que estaba o no con Scorpius? lo extrañaba si no estaba con ella y el más mínimo contacto ya fuera con su voz o su tacto ya hacía que se sobresaltara. Y de tan sólo recordar su sonrisa instantáneamente sonreía…

Pero aún así no se sentía capaz de aceptar esos sentimientos. Era una total y completa inexperta en el tema del amor. Lo único que sabía era por películas bobas y las historias no muy agradables de los rompimientos de Molly con más chicos de los que podía contar con los dedos de las manos. Lo mejor sería guardarse esos sentimientos para sí misma hasta decidir qué hacer con ellos.

Preparó el café de la señorita Greengrass con un descuido impresionante y, una vez segura de que su jefa no moriría envenenada por su culpa, llevó la bebida hasta el escritorio de la mujer y se sentó en el suyo, esperando que fuera un lunes normal, pero eso se arruinó cuando vio a Scorpius llegar.

-¡Hola, Rose!- saludó él alegremente.

Rose pudo haber jurado que la veía de manera diferente ese día, pero no quería hacerse ilusiones ¿y si ella accidentalmente le hacía saber que lo quería y él la rechazaba? Desvió la mirada y se dispuso a prender su computadora para iniciar su trabajo, evitando pensar en lo atractivo que se veía ese día.

-Hola- respondió quedamente.

-¿Cómo sigue tu tobillo?- preguntó Scorpius con interés, acercándose a ella.

-Bien, gracias- Rose se sobresaltó cuando sintió la mano de Scorpius hacer contacto con la suya. Se levantó de golpe, completamente roja y musitó algo ininteligible antes de salir de allí a trompicones.

Entró al baño y se miró al espejo. Estaba completamente roja y quería echarse a llorar. Siempre se había creído inmune a esa _enfermedad_ del amor, pero ahora estaba segura de que Scorpius le gustaba y no sabía qué hacer.

Tomó aire varias veces y se alisó la falda.

Ya lo arreglaría después, la señorita Greengrass llegaría en un minuto y no quería que creyera que llegaba tarde. Salió del baño y entró de nuevo en la oficina, donde estaba Scorpius esperándola.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó extrañado nada más verla llegar.

-Sí, yo… quizás sigo dormida- dijo cínicamente y terminó el asunto enfocándose en el trabajo.

A los pocos segundos llegó la señorita Greengrass, con su cara de mal humor que no presagiaba nada bueno.

Eran ya las diez de la mañana y Rose no podía concentrarse. Tampoco ayudaba el hecho de que el intruso en sus pensamientos estuviera a pocos pasos de distancia de ella, escribiendo ensimismadamente en su computadora portátil.

-¡Hola, personas trabajadoras!- saludó alguien en la puerta.

Rose se sorprendió al ver a Joe, pues él nunca ponía un pie en la editorial porque decía que el trabajo de oficina le daba urticaria.

-Joe, al fin te dignas a visitarnos- saludó la señorita Greengrass con una seca sonrisa.

Él hizo una exagerada reverencia y dijo:

-Daphne, usted está más hermosa cada vez que la veo.

La mujer bufó.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Scorpius sorprendido, bajando la tapa de la computadora.

-Te traje un regalito- dijo Joe misteriosamente.

Scorpius alzó las cejas y Rose vio cómo Joe salía de la oficina para después entrar llevando como saco de patatas a una chica rubia que reía sin parar.

Cuando Joe la bajó, Rose se sorprendió al ver a una chica realmente linda, con cabello rubio y rizado, una cara que parecía de porcelana y, debía admitirlo, un gran sentido de la moda. Era una belleza andante.

-¡Clarice!- exclamó Scorpius emocionado, yendo a abrazar a la chica fuertemente.

Y Rose sintió que el mundo se le venía abajo.

Esa chica era la mejor amiga y exnovia de Scorpius, de la que siempre hablaban. La linda y divertida Clarice de la que seguramente Scorpius seguía enamorado. La que había llegado para desplazar la atención de Scorpius hacia ella y dejar a Rose de lado.

Scorpius se veía muy feliz con ella y ella con él. Se notaba a leguas el cariño que se tenían.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Scorpius con una sonrisa más radiante que de costumbre.

-La reunión del fin de semana ¿recuerdas? Me quedaré toda la semana- respondió la chica quien, para variar, tenía una voz melodiosa.

Y la odió al instante en que vio cómo Scorpius le plantaba un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

-¡Los extrañé, chicos!- exclamó ella con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¡Alerta de cosas de chicas!- exclamó Joe haciendo como que se echaba pecho tierra.

Clarice le dio un coscorrón y después fue hasta el escritorio de la señorita Greengrass.

-Es un placer verte de nuevo, Daphne- dijo Clarice encantadoramente y Rose odió que su jefa le dirigiera una sonrisa a esa _quita amigos_.

-El placer es mío, hija. Me alegra que vinieras. Así al menos Scorpius saldrá un rato de la oficina, no se ha despegado de aquí desde que regresó de Nueva York el año pasado…

-Ya lo conoces, suele obsesionarse a veces- se burló Clarice sacándole la lengua a Scorpius, quien lucía entre sonrojado y divertido.

-¿No te encanta que las dos mujeres de tu vida se unan contra ti?- preguntó Joe palmeando la espalda de Scorpius como con lástima. A Rose se le encogió el estómago con la pregunta.

Scorpius rió.

-No son las únicas mujeres de mi vida- replicó él cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Ah sí, y quiénes son las otras?- incriminó la señorita Greengrass cruzada de brazos.

Scorpius se sonrojó en sobre manera y respondió nervioso:

-Sólo tú y mi madre, querida tía de mi alma.

-Adulador- murmuró la mujer-. Pero anden, vayan a divertirse. Yo me encargo por hoy, Scorpius.

Scorpius asintió y salió de la oficina con sus dos amigos. Rose sintió su mirada al pasar, pero no quiso encontrarse con esos ojos grises que la hacían pensar tonterías.

Podía irse con su _amiga_ todo lo que él quisiera, no le importaba.

Pasó el resto de la mañana enfurruñada en su escritorio, tratando de quitarse de la cabeza las escenas que había presenciado. Si Scorpius quería romperle el corazón al menos pudo haber sido más discreto ¿no? ¿Por qué besar a esa chica en su cara? ¿Acaso era su forma de decirle que no tenía oportunidad con él?

Ya estaba harta.

No llevaba ni un día aceptando que estaba enamorada y ya estaba sufriendo.

Lo mejor sería olvidarse del asunto para siempre.

Bien, era algo dramática, pero era una dramática enamorada que no sabía ya qué más pensar.

Cuando dieron las dos de la tarde, la señorita Greengrass la dejó salir a comer. Rose tenía la esperanza de no toparse con nadie para calmarse un rato. Quizás iría a su casa a comer algo y descansar un poco…

Cuando salió del elevador vio a Anabeth, quien hablaba con un sujeto que parecía muy apurado, llevando un gran ramo de tulipanes rojos en los brazos.

-Mire, es ella- indicó Anabeth con una pícara sonrisa, señalando a Rose.

-¿Rose Weasley?- preguntó el hombre con voz chillona.

-Ajá- contestó Rose dubitativa.

-Firme aquí- el hombre le tendió una pluma gastada y una carpeta donde Rose puso su firma. Sin más, el hombre se fue, no sin antes entregarle el ramo de tulipanes.

Rose observó las flores, extrañada.

-¿Qué rayos es esto?- preguntó confundida.

Anabeth se echó a reír.

-Interrogué al pobre señor para ver quién te las enviaba, pero no soltó la lengua. Tiene una tarjeta, mira- señaló una pequeña tarjeta que, escrita con tinta dorada, decía:

_¿Sabes qué significan los tulipanes rojos? _

Cuando Rose la leyó, Anabeth saltó y gritó de la emoción.

-¿Qué?- preguntó Rose algo irritada. Seguía molesta por lo sucedido en la mañana y la emoción de su amiga no la alegraba…

-¿Te enviaron tulipanes rojos y no estás feliz?- gritó Anabeth con voz ahogada.

-No tengo idea de quién sean o qué rayos signifique- contestó Rose.

Por un milisegundo consideró a Scorpius, pero después de lo sucedido con Clarice lo vio como imposible. Quizás Lorcan… sí, lo más probable es que fuera él, pues era el único que alguna vez le había regalado flores y lo más seguro era que fueran como un regalo de despedida, pero seguía sin saber qué significaban.

-Cuando alguien te regala tulipanes rojos es porque te está haciendo una declaración de amor- aclaró Anabeth emocionada.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- preguntó Rose sin poderse creer que Lorcan siguiera enamorado de ella.

-He esperado muchas veces que James me regale uno ¿alguna idea de quién te los envió?

Rose negó con la cabeza. No estaba con ánimos de indagar en eso. No con la decepción que Scorpius le había dejado. Y hablando de… en ese momento recibió un mensaje suyo pidiéndole que los acompañara a Joe, Clarice y él a cenar en su casa, tentándola con el pastel de chocolate que sabía que le gustaba y así no faltaría. Sintiendo que sería grosera si se negaba, Rose respondió el mensaje afirmativamente, pero sin muchas ganas de asistir.

Invitó a Anabeth a comer a su departamento, pero ninguna volvió a mencionar el tema de los tulipanes, que se habían quedado en un florero en el centro de la mesita de la sala.

A las siete y media en punto, el timbre del departamento de Rose sonó y ella, lista ya para bajar, se encontró con Scorpius, quien había ido a recogerla para llevarla a la dichosa cena.

-Siento no haberte presentado antes a Clarice, pero como Daphne estaba allí…- se comenzó a disculpar Scorpius una vez que estaban en camino.

-No importa- contestó ella tratando de no hacer contacto visual.

-¿Cómo estuvo tu día?

-Normal.

-¿Algo interesante?

-No.

Scorpius ya no insistió más en entablar conversación, quizás se había dado cuenta de las evasivas, pensó ella, sintiéndose culpable después por tratarlo así.

-¡Bienvenida, Rosie!- saludó Joe en cuanto Rose entró.

-¡Hola, Rose!- saludó Clarice con su agradable voz.

Viéndola bien, parecía un dibujo de anime, de esos que veían sus primos y ella cuando eran niños y que a veces seguía viendo junto con Joe los fines de semana. Se sorprendió cuando Clarice la abrazó efusivamente.

-Los chicos me han hablado tanto de ti que ya quería conocerte- dijo Clarice tomándola del brazo y dirigiéndola a la mesa para charlar.

Rose tuvo que admitir que comenzaba a caerle bien.

-¿En serio?- preguntó ilusionada, pero disimulándolo.

-Sí, me dolió ignorarte esta mañana, me dio mucho trabajo, pero Joe y Scorp me dijeron que Daphne no sabe que son amigos o podría tomarla contra ti. Pero en fin, tengo muchas preguntas.

-Pues… dime- sonrió Rose nerviosa.

-¿Alguna vez te han hecho un electroencefalograma?- preguntó mostrando todos los dientes en su sonrisa psicópata.

Rose se descolocó al instante.

-Clarice ¿qué te hemos dicho sobre usar a la gente como sujetos experimentales nada más conocerlos?- regañó Scorpius entrando en la cocina con platos generosamente servidos.

-¿Sólo fines de semana y días feriados?- respondió la chica inocentemente.

Scorpius soltó una carcajada y le dirigió una intensa mirada a Rose.

-Discúlpala, pasa mucho tiempo trabajando.

Ella rodó los ojos y le sonrió a Rose nuevamente, haciéndola sentir más cómoda.

-Lo siento, Joe dice que soy algo despistada en temas sociales.

-¡No sólo yo!- exclamó él desde la cocina.

Enseguida se escuchó un plato caer y hacerse añicos.

-No debiste dejarlo solo en la cocina- reprochó Clarice a Scorpius, quien rodó los ojos y fue en auxilio de Joe.

Clarice rió y después dijo a Rose:

-Seguro te diviertes mucho con ellos.

-Por supuesto.

-¿Puedo hacerte otra pregunta?- preguntó Clarice con mirada traviesa.

-Claro- dijo Rose dubitativa ¿qué le preguntaría ahora? ¿Su estado en el banco?

-¿Desde hace cuánto te gusta Scorpius?

Esa pregunta sí que la descolocó. Se puso roja de inmediato y comenzó a hiperventilar.

-¿Disculpa?

-Sí, ya sabes… Scorpius, tú, amor en el aire…

Rose soltó una risa nerviosa ¿Qué acaso era tan evidente?

-No sé a qué te refieres.

-Así que sigues en negación- comentó Clarice rascándose la barbilla-. Ya se te pasará. Están locos el uno por el otro.

-¿Quiénes están locos el uno por el otro?- preguntó Scorpius entrando al comedor.

Ambas chicas se pusieron rojas de inmediato y Rose rogó que Clarice fuera lo suficientemente discreta para no levantar sospechas.

-Roger y yo, claro- dijo Clarice de inmediato-. De hecho, hay algo que no les he comentado todavía…

Scorpius levantó una ceja y llamó a Joe, quien había estado robando helado del refrigerador.

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó Scorpius.

-Pues… ¿recuerdan que les dije que estaba comprometida?- comenzó Clarice, a lo que los dos hombres asintieron- Pues resulta que… me casé.

Rose vio a Scorpius y Joe abrir grandes los ojos.

-¿Y no tuviste la decencia de avisarnos?- recriminó Joe- Mi mejor amiga, casi hermana y me perdí su boda.

-Pues… ¿felicidades?- dijo Scorpius, aunque se notaba que estaba ofendido.

Rose sabía cómo debían sentirse, pues ella habría reaccionado igual si alguna de sus amigas o sus primos no le hubieran dicho que se habían casado.

-Fue algo repentino, chicos. Íbamos a casarnos de todos modos, ya lo saben. Si no nos casábamos me iban a cancelar la visa de trabajo y no podría quedarme en América.

Scorpius y Joe la miraron, resignados, y la abrazaron al mismo tiempo.

-Bien, pero la próxima vez avísanos- dijo Joe haciendo un puchero.

Clarice y Scorpius soltaron una carcajada. Hasta riendo juntos se veían bien, pensaba Rose, pero ahora estaba aliviada de saber que Clarice estaba casada y no tenía nada con Scorpius.

-¿Cómo que la próxima?- preguntó Clarice risueña.

-Bueno, siempre puedes divorciarte- respondió Joe inocentemente, luego agregó-: y casarte conmigo ¿sabes?

Clarice rodó los ojos y tomó un cojín del sofá para arrojárselo a la cara.

-No cambias, Zabini. Espero que no hagas sentir incómoda a Rose con tus comentarios.

-No, ya lo superó- dio Joe guiñándole un ojo a Rose.

Fue una cena tranquila, llena de charlas divertidas por las anécdotas de Clarice sobre Joe y Scorpius. Al final de la cena, Scorpius les sirvió café en la sala y siguieron charlando.

-Dime, Scorp ¿sigues con la idea de casarte?- preguntó Clarice con curiosidad.

Scorpius lo pensó un momento y dijo:

-Sí, supongo, cuando sepa con quién te aviso- rió encogiéndose de hombros.

Y Rose respiró aliviada. Al menos sabía que no había otra mujer en la vida de Scorpius. Pero eso la llevaba a otro dilema. Scorpius quería casarse y ella apenas comenzaba a aceptar el amor en su vida ¿estaría lista para casarse si él se lo pedía?

¿Qué le sucedía? ¿Desde cuándo era tan neurótica? Todavía ni siquiera sabía si Scorpius sentía algo por ella y ella ya estaba planeando demasiado a futuro.

Después de esto necesitaría ir a terapia, seguro.

Conforme la plática avanzaba, a Rose cada vez le caía mejor Clarice, quien sabía cómo poner a Joe en su lugar y hacer a Scorpius sentir tan avergonzado por algunas situaciones que Rose se la pasó riendo como nunca. Sentía que acababa de hacer una buena amiga y se defraudó al ver la hora en su celular. Era tarde y tenía que ir al trabajo al día siguiente, por lo que tuvo que despedirse.

-Clarice es muy agradable- comentó Rose cuando iban en el auto de Scorpius, camino al departamento de Rose.

-Tiene sus momentos, generalmente es muy tímida- rió Scorpius feliz-. Me alegra que te cayera bien, tenía muchas ganas de conocerte.

Rose sonrió, contenta, pues si Clarice había querido conocerla, eso significaba que Scorpius había hablado bien de ella.

-Hasta mañana- se despidió Rose una vez que llegaron al departamento.

-Hasta mañana- Scorpius se inclinó y le dio un beso en la mejilla, que Rose sintió en cada célula de su cuerpo.

Sonrojada, terminó de entrar en el departamento con el corazón latiéndole con violencia

…_**Tulipanes rojos…**_

-Weasley, necesito que me consigas un boleto a Nueva York para la semana entrante- ordenó la señorita Greengrass nada más entrar a la oficina ese día, viernes.

-Sí, señorita- respondió Rose, poniendo manos a la obra enseguida.

-Tendrás la semana que viene libre- dijo la mujer, para después sentarse en su silla y ver distraídamente hacia la ventana.

Rose estaba extrañada, pero no pensaba quejarse. Aún así, se sintió un poco mal por su jefa, quien se veía triste. Tuvo la intención de preguntarle si podía ayudarle en algo, después de todo era la tía de Scorpius, pero temía que le espetara que no era asunto suyo. Así que sólo siguió con su trabajo.

Al llegar a casa ese día, le echó un vistazo a la sala, donde se posaban ya los cinco ramos de tulipanes rojos que había recibido esa semana. Sea quien fuera quien se los enviaba, estaba algo obsesionado. Aún no descartaba a Lorcan como posible "chico de los tulipanes", como le llamaba Anabeth, pero ya no estaba tan segura, pues no lo había visto desde el lunes en la sala de descanso y tenía entendido que ya se había marchado.

Así que sólo quedaba Scorpius como posibilidad.

Pero ¿cómo?

Si estaba enamorado de ella ¿por qué no simplemente se lo decía? se habían visto todas las noches de toda la semana ¿y no pudo decírselo? ¿O acaso sólo jugaba con ella? No, él no lo haría. Era la mejor persona que conocía, no era como todos los exs de Molly, él era diferente y se lo había demostrado en más de una ocasión.

En fin, tenían todo el fin de semana por delante y esperaba poder averiguar algo.

Se dedicó a empacar un poco de ropa para el viaje del día siguiente, ya que Clarice, Scorpius, Joe y ella irían a Cambridge en la mañana y se quedarían allí hasta el domingo. Rose estaba emocionada, pues el viaje prometía mucho. Además, era la primera vez que viajaría con Scorpius, que no fuera para visitar a un primo con tristeza profunda.

-¡Hola, Rose!- saludó Scorpius una vez que Rose salió del departamento cargando su maleta.

Rose le sonrió, sonrojada ¿por qué precisamente ese día tenía que verse como para comérselo? Después maldijo a Clarice, quien le sonreía con picardía desde el asiento trasero, junto a Joe. Parecía que se habían confabulado para hacerla sufrir todo el camino junto a Scorpius… bueno, no era sufrir del todo, pero tendría que contenerse para no saltarle encima y besarlo con desesperación desde el asiento del copiloto.

Por fortuna Cambridge no estaba tan lejos y llegaron en poco más de una hora. La ciudad era hermosa, con muchos árboles y calles tranquilas y menos ajetreadas que en Londres. Era un sitio muy lindo, pero Rose no habría cambiado Oxford por nada.

Tardaron cinco minutos más en llegar a un hotel con amplios jardines que lucía como sacado de un cuento de hadas. Rose compartiría habitación con Clarice y Scorpius y Joe dormirían en la habitación contigua. Después de dejar sus cosas en la amplia habitación, Clarice y ella salieron juntas hacia el recibidor, donde había ya muchas personas.

-¡Hola!- saludó Clarice llevando a Rose a rastras hasta la gente, quienes eran al menos unos veinte.

Todos saludaron a Clarice, pero vieron a Rose con ojo crítico. Algunos se veían amables y otros algo circunspectos.

-Ella es Rose, amiga de Scorpius- presentó Clarice risueña.

-¿Y dónde dejó a Lucy?- preguntó una voz burlona lejos de allí, así que Rose no supo quién fue. Pareció que Clarice sólo lo ignoró, pero los demás rieron.

Lucy, Lucy… ese nombre le sonaba… ¿no era…?

Rose se sintió desfallecer.

Cuando apenas había conocido a Scorpius, él le había dicho que vivía con una tal Lucy ¿y si… y si estaba saliendo con esa tal Lucy y ella no estaba enterada?

Scorpius llegó, pero no ayudó en nada que la tomara de la mano, costumbre que había tomado esa semana, pues las burlas se acrecentaron. Generalmente a Rose le gustaba ese gesto, pero esta vez se puso furiosa, así que se soltó disimuladamente.

¿Cómo podía engañarla de esa manera?

¿Y por qué tenía que rendirse con tan poca dignidad ante su mirada?

Scorpius la había mirado, extrañado, cuestionándola con la mirada. Rose no pudo evitar perderse en sus ojos y lo tomó con cariño de la mano. Seguramente lo de esa tal Lucy había sido mucho antes que ella y no había de qué preocuparse.

Rose se sintió especial cuando Scorpius la presentaba con sus amigos, quienes la recibieron con los brazos abiertos una vez que vieron lo mucho que le importaba a Scorpius, o al menos eso fue lo que Rose quiso creer. Después de un rato, se despidieron de todos (quienes irían apenas a dejar sus cosas en sus habitaciones) para irse sólo Scorpius, Joe y Clarice a pasear por la ciudad, no sin antes quedar con los demás de verse en la comida.

Rose se la pasó de maravilla ese día. Scorpius estaba más atento que de costumbre con ella y sentía que ahora de verdad él estaba enamorado de ella. No era una coincidencia que se perdieran en los ojos del otro continuamente.

Cuando llegó la hora de la comida, fueron a un restaurante que estaba cerca de la universidad, donde se vieron con los amigos de Scorpius. Según le habían comentado, era el sitio que solían frecuentar cuando eran estudiantes.

Todos eran de la edad de Rose, algunos iban con sus respectivas parejas y todos se veían felices por estar reunidos. Parecían conocer mucho sobre las vidas de los otros, y fue cuando Rose se arrepintió de no haber hecho amigos en la universidad. De cualquier manera todos la odiaban por ser la consentida de los profesores y... no era precisamente conocida por su buen humor.

-¿Qué dicen de un pequeño partido de baloncesto?- preguntó uno de los amigos de Scorpius, llamado John.

-Lo siento, tenemos que… ir a otro sitio- contestó Scorpius intercambiando una mirada con Joe y Clarice.

Nadie dijo nada y pronto todos comenzaron a levantarse para tomar cada quién su camino, quedando de verse en la cena.

-¿A dónde iremos?- preguntó Rose a Scorpius en un susurro, cuando caminaban hasta su auto, que estaba en el estacionamiento.

Scorpius suspiró y dijo:

-Al cementerio. Joe nos pidió que lo acompañáramos.

Rose se entristeció al instante.

-No sé si sea buena idea que vaya con ustedes, no quiero incomodar a Joe…

Scorpius le dirigió una sonrisa tranquilizadora y dijo:

-Él quiere que vayamos todos, y _yo_ quiero que vengas conmigo.

Y Rose no pudo evitar sonreírle y tomarlo de la mano para alcanzar a Clarice y Joe. Esas simples palabras le habían llegado al corazón.

Nadie dijo nada en el camino, Rose veía a sus amigos por el espejo retrovisor, serios y melancólicos. Quería decirles algo para animarlos, pero sabía que nada serviría.

Llegaron al cementerio en quince minutos. Era un sitio espectacular, pero lleno de dolor. Las tumbas se alzaban en el suelo, algunas descuidadas, otras bellamente ornamentadas con mármol. Caminaron durante cinco minutos que parecieron infinitos, hasta llegar a una en especial, de color blanco.

Rose vio cómo Joe se entristecía al instante, y lo tomó de la mano para darle su apoyo, al igual que Clarice. Y así quedaron los cuatro, tomados de las manos.

-Sólo… vine a decirte que comencé el negocio- dijo Joe con la voz quebrada, tratando de sonar divertido-. Y estoy en deuda con el rubiecito de tu amigo porque invirtió mucho, así que… nuestros planes se cumplieron, hermano.

Se quedaron mucho tiempo en silencio, hasta que Clarice consideró que era hora de volver.

Rose caminó, siendo abrazada por Scorpius, y al llegar al auto, Joe dijo riendo a carcajadas:

-¿Recuerdan la vez que Connor coqueteó con la mujer de la cafetería para que le diera un postre extra?

Clarice y Scorpius se miraron al mismo tiempo como no sabiendo qué sucedía y rompieron en risas junto a Joe. Rose no entendía nada, pero no habló.

-Te diré, Rosie- dijo Joe sin parar de reír-. Mi amigo era todo un donjuán. Pero nunca en su vida engañó a una mujer. Y creo que… no, nunca tuvo novia. No sé qué les hacía a las mujeres, pero todas querían salir con él.

Rose le sonrió a Joe y terminó riendo con él. Él era así, siempre quería hacerla hacer sentir bienvenida en todos los temas de conversación.

Y la tensión se redujo a nada. Pronto regresaron al hotel de mejor humor, como si esa visita al cementerio hubiera calmado sus almas.

Se encontraron nuevamente con sus amigos, y salieron un rato con ellos antes de ir a cenar.

A mitad de la cena el celular de Scorpius comenzó a hacer un ruidito my molesto, por lo que el rubio tuvo que disculparse para ir a contestar.

Cuando ya iban a regresar a las habitaciones del hotel, Scorpius detuvo a Rose por el brazo.

-¿Te parece si nos vemos en el jardín en unos veinte minutos?- preguntó Scorpius a Rose en voz baja.

-Claro ¿irá Joe? ¿le digo a Clarice?

-No, sólo tú y yo- dijo Scorpius suavemente para después darle un beso en la mejilla y alejarse por el pasillo contrario.

Rose sintió sus piernas hechas gelatina y una sonrisa boba en la cara.

Fue a su habitación, se lavó los dientes y se arregló el cabello con emoción. No quería verse mal para su… ¿cita?

Clarice la observaba pícaramente cuando salía de la habitación, pero a Rose no pudo haberle importado menos.

Cuando llegó al jardín, se enamoró por completo. Estaba todo decorado con lindas luces en los árboles que le daban un aire de bosque encantado. Siguió el camino hasta una arboleda que se cerraba en círculo y donde habían dispuesto varias bancas de madera alrededor.

Y en una de ellas había un tulipán rojo.

Rose sintió su cuerpo llenarse de alegría cuando leyó la tarjeta que se posaba junto a ella.

_Son una declaración de amor._

Scorpius apareció frente a ella, con cierto rubor en las mejillas, pero luciendo decidido. Rose lo miró a los ojos con una sonrisa y Scorpius se acercó más hasta que sus rostros estuvieron a pocos centímetros de distancia.

Las películas románticas no eran nada comparado con esto, pensaba Rose, quien se había dejado llevar y había cerrado los ojos para después sentir los labios de Scorpius sobre los suyos.

Fue un contacto explosivo, fantástico, que despertó miles de sensaciones en su cuerpo. Así era como debía de ser un beso, y le alegraba que fuera con Scorpius. Él la abrazó por la cintura con suavidad y ella, inexperta, puso sus manos sobre sus brazos, encantada, fascinada.

-Estoy enamorado de ti- le dijo Scorpius al oído, una vez que el suave beso terminó.

Rose lo miró a los ojos, viendo en ellos todo el amor que sabía que Scorpius sentía por ella.

-Y yo de ti- confesó ella en un susurro.

Scorpius sonrió como nunca antes y la besó de nuevo.

-Fue un lindo detalle lo de los tulipanes- comentó Rose cuando se separaron nuevamente-. Dime ¿desde cuándo te gusto?

Scorpius le indicó que se sentara junto a él en la banca de madera y Rose así lo hizo, aún con la flor entre sus dedos.

-No lo sé exactamente- confesó Scorpius, que lucía más feliz de lo usual-. Pero se me hizo demasiado evidente la primera vez que nos acompañaste al show mensual. Quiero decir… siempre me has parecido hermosa, fascinante y muy inteligente, pero… no lo sé.

Rose se sonrojó y se dejó abrazar por él. Le gustaba que estuvieran así, sólo ellos dos y sus sentimientos.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?- preguntó ella, curiosa.

Scorpius lucía apenado.

-Quería hacerlo, pero… no quería asustarte. No quería que sucediera lo mismo que con Scamander…

Rose abrió grandes los ojos, conmocionada, y dijo:

-¿Lo sabías?

Scorpius asintió.

-Lo intuí. Eran buenos amigos y de la noche a la mañana ya no hablabas de él ni se veían. Además los chismes en la Editorial corren rápido.

Rose se tapó el rostro con las manos, avergonzada.

-Lo siento, debí decirte.

Scorpius rió.

-No pasa nada. No era asunto mío. Ahora lo es- dijo feliz, volviéndola a besar.

Y Rose rió con él. Todo era más fácil, hablar era sencillo, así como perderse en su mirada.

-¿Y ahora qué?- preguntó ella indecisa- Lo siento, pero sabes que no soy buena para cosas como estas…

Scorpius lucía indeciso.

-Yo no soy precisamente un experto, Rose. Pero… mira, debo ir a Nueva York mañana mismo, mi padre me pidió que nos encontráramos allá por un… asunto familiar. No puedo contarte ahora, te contaré todo cuando regrese. Sólo que no quería irme sin antes decirte lo que… bueno, lo que te dije.

-¿Te irás?- preguntó Rose decepcionada, acercándose más a él como si de imanes se tratara.

-Lo siento, es necesario- se disculpó Scorpius tomándola de la mano y acariciándola con dulzura-. Si quieres podemos… hacerlo oficial cuando regrese.

-¿Oficial?

-Claro, si… si quieres ser mi novia.

_Novia_. Esa palabra sonaba genial ahora que lo pensaba.

-Por supuesto.

Scorpius la besó de nuevo, y Rose pudo sentir su sonrisa a través de ese beso.

…_**Tulipanes rojos…**_

Cuando Rose llegó a su habitación en el hotel, Clarice la esperaba con su pijama puesta y una sonrisa expectante.

-¿Y bien?

Rose se dejó caer en su cama con gesto soñador y dijo:

-Nos besamos.

Clarice comenzó a saltar de alegría por toda la habitación y después se dejó caer al lado de Rose. En esos pocos días que llevaban de conocerse se habían convertido en buenas amigas y Rose agradecía tenerla junto a ella en ese momento tan especial.

-Lo haremos oficial cuando regrese a Inglaterra.

Rose apenas lo podía creer.

Acababa de pasar casi una hora entera besando a Scorpius Malfoy como si la vida se le fuera en ello.

Después de unos minutos más de cotilleos, Rose y Clarice se fueron a dormir, o al menos Rose lo intentó, pues no podía dejar de sentir miles de mariposas en su estómago y la sonrisa en su rostro era imborrable.

Esa noche había sido la más especial de su vida. Ser correspondida era maravilloso… Scorpius era maravilloso.

A la mañana siguiente, Rose recordó absolutamente cada detalle de la noche anterior en los jardines del hotel. La sonrisa seguía allí, y dudaba que se hubiera ido a ningún lado durante la noche. Le habría gustado soñar con Scorpius, pero no recordaba haber soñado nada.

Clarice ya no estaba en la habitación, pero apenas eran las siete de la mañana y habían quedado de verse con los demás a las ocho y media, pues todos tendrían que irse temprano.

Sin darle importancia a ese detalle, Rose tomó una energizante ducha y después de vistió para encontrarse con Scorpius…

La simple imagen del rubio en su mente la hacía estremecerse de dicha y todo su cuerpo comenzaba a cosquillear.

Aún sentía en sus labios esa agradable sensación de sus besos, tan íntimos y exquisitos que, y se sonrojó al pensarlo, no podía esperar para sentirlos de nuevo.

El sonido de algo tocando contra la puerta la sacó de sus cavilaciones y enseguida fue a abrir.

-Buenos días- saludó Scorpius con su radiante sonrisa, haciéndola sonreír también.

-Hola- respondió Rose, dándose cuenta de que no sabía cómo actuar frente a él ahora ¿debía besarlo? ¿Abrazarlo? ¿Tratarlo con indiferencia como hacían sus primas a veces con sus prospectos? ¿Dejar de pensar tonterías y corresponder el beso que Scorpius le daba en ese momento?

-¿Lista para bajar?- preguntó Scorpius luego de un beso que dejó a ambos sin aliento.

Rose asintió, sintiendo sus piernas hechas mantequilla y caminó de la mano de Scorpius por los pasillos hasta llegar a la recepción. Ninguno dijo nada en el camino, pero de vez en cuando se detenían para besarse.

-¿Cuánto tiempo estarás en Nueva York?- preguntó Rose recordando su conversación de la noche anterior.

-Si todo va bien, seré todo tuyo el siguiente fin de semana- respondió con picardía, haciéndola sonrojar-. Además, Daphne quiere que la acompañe a una presentación de un libro en la sucursal de allá, así que mataré dos pájaros de un tiro.

Un chillido interrumpió su conversación. Eran Joe y Clarice que iban hacia ellos a toda velocidad y un segundo después ya estaban siendo abrazados por esos dos.

-¡Lucen hermosos juntos!- exclamó Clarice emocionada.

-No diré algo así porque soy hombre y sería algo extraño, sólo diré que me alegra que al fin hayan aceptado que se gustan- comentó Joe sonriente-. Bienvenida a esta loca familia, Rosie. Scorpius es el papá, tú ahora la mamá y Clare y yo somos los dos hijos que tienen que mantener.

Clarice le dio un coscorrón y lo obligó a caminar hacia el restaurante del hotel.

Rose intercambió una mirada con Scorpius, quien reía con felicidad. Lo quería, estaba completamente segura de eso. Y cuando regresara a Inglaterra ya no habría nada que se interpusiera entre ellos.

Nada.

**Hola!**

**Espero que les gustara el capítulo! A mí me gustó mucho escribirlo xD ¿qué les pareció Clarice? Pero más importante ¿qué les pareció el tan esperado beso? ¿y quién será la misteriosa Lucy de la que tanto hablan? Muajajaja**

**Nos leemos la semana entrante!**

**Besos!**


	24. Vigilada

Canciones recomendadas:

Mr. Know it all- Kelly Clarkson.

Thinking- Against the current.

Curiosity- Carly Rae Jepsen

Todo lo que no reconozcan salió de la imaginación de petite24 y Altea Kaur.

**Vigilada. **

Después de una última reunión con los antiguos compañeros de Scorpius, Rose regresó junto con él y Clarice al departamento de Scorpius. Ambos se irían a los Estados Unidos en unas horas, por lo que irían juntos al aeropuerto. Joe no los había acompañado porque había tenido que atender un asunto en el trabajo.

Mientras lo veía hacer su maleta, recargada en el marco de la puerta de su habitación, Rose se sentía afortunada y desdichada a la vez. Estaba feliz de que al fin ambos hubieran dicho lo que sentían, pero no quería que Scorpius se marchara de su lado en ese momento. Sin embargo, no dijo nada, no quería parecer egoísta, su padre lo necesitaba para lo que fuera que tenían que hacer en Nueva York y ella no se iba a interponer, porque según Dominique, cosas así pueden terminar con una relación…

… una relación que oficialmente aún no comenzaba.

Por otro lado, también extrañaría a Clarice, quien se había convertido en una buena amiga esa semana.

-Te extrañaré- dijo Rose con un puchero, una vez estuvieron en el aeropuerto, sin dejar de abrazarlo.

-Y yo a ti, pero sólo será una semana- aseguró él separándose un poco para besarla de nuevo.

Con una última sonrisa, que Rose le correspondió, Scorpius se fue y Rose sintió un vacío. Por alguna extraña razón tenía un mal presentimiento al verlo irse, pero no quiso comentar nada. Clarice estaba a su lado, ojeando una revista de ciencia y resoplando a cada rato, comentando cosas como "tonterías" o "es tan obvio".

En ese momento, Rose recordó algo que había pasado por alto:

-Clarice.

La susodicha levantó su mirada de la revista y la interrogó con la mirada.

-¿Quién es Lucy?

Clarice pareció confundida un momento, pero luego dijo:

-¿La Lucy que el idiota de Mario mencionó ayer?

Rose asintió.

-Es una ex de Scorpius. Todos en la universidad estaban locos por ella… incluyéndolo, aunque no lo culpo, era realmente bella, con un cabello castaño increíble y un cuerpo de infarto… creo que era atleta o algo así… y su rasgo más distintivo eran sus labios, según Joe parecían de sapo porque succionaban todo y…- rió, pero pareció notar la mirada preocupada de Rose, pues agregó-: pero sería mejor que le preguntaras a Scorpius de ella, no me gustaría interferir…

Rose asintió, pensando que sería mejor dejar el asunto de lado, ya le preguntaría a Scorpius cuando regresara. Después, recordó algo que había querido preguntarle a Clarice antes de que se fuera, después de todo era experta en el tema.

-¿Existe la posibilidad de ver recuerdos en los sueños?- preguntó.

Clarice asintió.

-No tengo mucha experiencia, pero puedo decir que en el mundo de los sueños no hay límites. Quizás si viste algo así como un recuerdo es porque necesitabas recuperarlo ¿no? A mí me ha sucedido a veces. Muchos ven la hora de dormir como una pérdida de tiempo, pero para mí es todo lo contrario. Es como tener otra vida y cuando allá duermes, este es el sueño.

-"La vida es sueño y los sueños, sueños son"- recitó Rose, recordando era frase de un gran autor, Calderón de la Barca.

-Hay quienes lo ven así- afirmó Clarice, sumergiéndose de nuevo en su lectura.

Cuando llegó la hora de que Clarice se fuera, Rose se despidió tristemente de ella, diciéndole que la extrañaría. Clarice le contestó:

-Yo igual a ti, Rose. Cuida mucho a Scorpius, y de paso también a Joe. Son más débiles de lo que parecen- bromeó antes de desaparecer por la puerta que la llevaría a su avión.

Antes de que Rose tuviera tiempo de pensar en nada más, su celular comenzó a sonar.

-Hola, Rose, es Dom- saludó su prima desganada.

-Hola, Dom ¿qué sucede?

-Intervención a Molly, parece que tiene una especie de crisis.

-¿Crisis de qué? No ha salido con nadie…

-Ven y lo verás. Estamos en su casa.

Después de acordar que estaría allí cuanto antes, Rose salió del aeropuerto con un nudo en el estómago.

En serio tenía un mal presentimiento.

…_**Tulipanes rojos…**_

Cuando Rose llegó a casa de Molly, todas sus primas estaban allí reunidas, y lucían divertidas.

-¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó extrañada, ya que había esperado encontrar a su prima llorando de nuevo, con el corazón roto, pero parecía más bien irritada, yendo de un lado al otro.

-¡Yo te diré qué sucedió!- gruñó Molly irritada, dejándose caer en el sofá- Tu amiguito Scorpius creyó muy gracioso darme el número de ese… pelafustán para que lo llamara.

Rose estaba cada vez más confundida, pero rió ante la palabra _pelafustán_, al igual que las demás.

-¿Podrías explicarme más despacio? No te entendí nada.

Entonces, Lily intervino:

-Molly quiere hacer una remodelación a su local ¿recuerdas? Y se lo comentó a Scorpius la semana pasada y él le dio el número de un arquitecto, que resultó ser Joe…

Rose no pudo evitar reír. Scorpius se iba a llevar unos buenos gritos de Molly cuando regresara… Ahora sabía por qué Joe no había ido al aeropuerto a despedir a sus amigos.

-Y después llegó con su sonrisita de suficiencia- siguió Molly- y… y…

-Se enamoró de él- rió Roxanne.

Rose abrió los ojos como platos, incrédula.

-¿Qué?

Molly lucía avergonzada.

-Estábamos discutiendo porque yo no quería que trabajara para mí, entonces se fue y… Jason llegó…

-¿Tu ex? ¿El grandote que conociste en el gimnasio?- se asombró Rose, recordando inevitablemente al desagradable de Stuart.

-Ese mismo. Cortamos hace meses, pero vino a buscarme. Yo le dije que se largara porque no quería volver a saber nada de él y entonces… me besó a la fuerza y Joe apareció de la nada y lo golpeó. Se fue muy serio, nunca lo había visto así tan…

-¿Heroico?- completó Rose, más sorprendida por que su prima parecía no tomar en cuenta que casi había sido abusada, sino que estaba muy ocupada pensando en Joe.

-Sí, eso… como un príncipe azul- terminó Molly soñadora.

-Claro, un príncipe azul muy nerd- rió Dominique.

-Deja lo nerd, es muy raro- comentó Lucy con burla.

Rose se enfureció.

-Joe es mucho mejor que todos los chicos con los que han salido, y es mi amigo, así que no hablen así de él frente a mí- dijo molesta, recordando lo que Scorpius le había contado sobre él, la vida difícil que había tenido, y sobre todo lo vivido ese fin de semana.

Ninguna mencionó nada en mucho tiempo y Rose comenzó a sentirse incómoda.

-¿Entonces crees que debería de salir con él?- preguntó Molly, indecisa, y Rose respiró con alivio.

-No sé por qué tanto drama, Molly. Antes no te gustaba, ahora sí, sal con él, no pierdes nada y puedes ganar mucho. Él está enamorado de ti y es un gran chico.

-Ojala hubieras estado a mis catorce años cuando rompí con Tobby Logan- rió Victorie-. Fue la primera vez que me rompieron el corazón…

Rose estaba sorprendida… entonces su sueño sí que había sido cierto. Pero entonces recordó algo más importante.

-Lo siento, chicas, tengo que irme.

Salió lo más rápido que pudo del edificio y tomó un taxi, que afortunadamente iba pasando, para dirigirse al _Café granate._ Al llegar, subió a toda velocidad hasta el departamento de Joe y tocó a la puerta.

-¡No estoy!- exclamó él desde dentro. Su voz se escuchaba quebrada.

Rose se sintió pésimo.

-Joe, soy yo. Molly me contó lo que sucedió ¿puedo pasar?

-No sé de qué me hablas- gruñó Joe desde el interior.

-No me iré de aquí hasta que vea que estás bien. Y te advierto que tengo toda la semana libre.

La puerta se abrió bruscamente y por ella apareció Joe, con los ojos hinchados, seguramente había estado llorando.

-¿Feliz?

Rose entró y cerró la puerta tras ella.

-Joe…

-No, Rose. Ya estoy harto. Harto de… de todo. Harto del amor, harto de la muerte ¡harto de todas esas tonterías!- explotó dejándose caer en el sofá.

Rose se sentó a su lado y lo miró comprensivamente.

-No te des por vencido, Joe.

Él bufó.

-Nunca me he dado por vencido, pero ya estoy más que harto, Rose. Sí, Molly me gusta, pero no creo que…

La tonada conocida de Star Wars comenzó a sonar y Joe interrumpió su discurso para contestar su teléfono. Rose sólo alcanzó a distinguir algunas palabras que decía.

La llamada no duró mucho, y cuando colgó, Joe exclamó feliz:

-¡Molly quiere salir conmigo! ¡Quedamos de vernos mañana!

Rose sonrió junto con él y le dio un estrujador abrazo.

-¡Me alegra mucho por ti, Joe!

El chico se veía radiante, Rose nunca lo había visto tan feliz y consideró oportuno recordar ese momento por si a Molly le entraba la inseguridad de nuevo.

-Me voy, Joe, te visitaré cuando pueda y si necesitas algo, llámame.

-Los chicos te dijeron que me cuidaras ¿cierto?- preguntó alzando una ceja.

La mirada de Rose la delató.

-Eso dos… ya les he dicho que no necesito que me cuiden. Ya soy un chico grande.

Rose le dirigió una última sonrisa para después salir a la calle y dirigirse a su departamento para una merecida semana de vacaciones, claro, eso si su jefa no le enviaba miles de correos con órdenes sobre lo que debía hacer esa semana…

…_**Tulipanes rojos…**_

-Cuéntame con detalles, quiero saberlo todo- dijo Anabeth sonriente en cuanto Rose le abrió la puerta de su departamento.

Era lunes y su amiga había ido a visitarla a la hora de comer en la editorial. Rose sabía que se refería al fin de semana que había pasado junto a Scorpius. Su mirada soñadora la delató.

-¿Qué tal besa?- preguntó Anabeth pícaramente y Rose se sintió como una persona normal que habla de cosas normales como el chico que le gusta. Era agradable.

-No tienes idea- rió Rose con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Recordar a Scorpius la hacía sonreír aún más. Comenzó a relatarle a su amiga todo lo que había sucedido, desde el apagón en su casa después de la boda de Sam (omitiendo los detalles de las vidas de Scorpius y Joe) hasta su despedida en el aeropuerto.

-Es tan romántico- suspiró Anabeth-. Espera a que lo sepa Sam, se pondrá a planear tu boda.

El celular de Rose sonó en ese momento. Era Scorpius.

Con una radiante sonrisa, Rose contestó.

-¿Cómo estás? ¿todo bien por allá?- preguntó de inmediato.

-Todo perfecto, pero escucha- dijo Scorpius algo apurado-. No podré contactarte en un par de días, cuando regrese te cuento ¿de acuerdo?

Rose estaba muy confundida, pero no dijo nada.

-Te quiero, Rose. Nos veremos pronto.

Cuando Rose colgó estaba muy confundida y la paranoia comenzó. Todo por culpa de esa infernal película _He's just not that into you_ que había visto hace tiempo en la que se planteaba la idea de que si un hombre decía que no podían estar en contacto, era que había un engaño seguro.

-No creo que sea nada malo, Rose, es Scorpius- le recordó Anabeth.

Y Rose se obligó a sí misma a creerlo.

…_**Tulipanes rojos…**_

La semana transcurrió sin ningún sobresalto. Rose se dedicó a arreglar cosas pendientes con su departamento, como limpiarlo, así como a charlar con sus familiares. Nadie más que Albus sabía lo que había sucedido el fin de semana con Scorpius y éste seguramente ya le habría contado a Julieta, pero estaba bien, pues en cuanto Scorpius regresara podrían hacer oficial su noviazgo y todos lo sabrían.

Aunque tenía algo de miedo por lo que sucedería cuando la señorita Greengrass se enterara.

Sólo había ido un día a la editorial a buscar unos papeles que necesitaba para hacer su trabajo, pero hacía todo en su departamento, así que podía pasarse el tiempo trabajando en pijama.

Su corazón palpitó emocionado ese jueves en la noche cuando Scorpius al fin la llamó. Fue algo bastante corto, pues él le dijo que ya debía irse a la presentación del libro que le había mencionado, pero aún así Rose sonrió más que en toda la semana.

Con la promesa de Scorpius de que llegaría el lunes por la mañana, Rose se puso más feliz que antes. Ese presentimiento de que algo saldría mal se había esfumado.

Pero regresó a la mañana siguiente.

Era viernes y había quedado de verse con Anabeth en un restaurante que estaba cerca de la editorial, y estaba por irse cuando decidió checar a último momento los mensajes en su correo electrónico.

Se llevó una sorpresa al ver que Scorpius le había enviado una solicitud de Facebook, y es que, según por lo que sabía, él odiaba las páginas de Internet de ese tipo. Sin embargo, decidió aceptar la invitación, ya le preguntaría después.

Curiosa, comenzó a vagar por la página. Tenía fecha de haber sido creada recientemente y tenía muy pocas fotografías, pero hubo una que hizo que el corazón se le hiciera añicos…

Era Scorpius, en la presentación del libro de la noche anterior, si no se equivocaba, pero… iba tomado de la mano de una chica… una chica de cabello castaño y grandes labios…

¡Había estado con la tal Lucy la noche anterior y ni siquiera se esforzaba por disimularlo!

¡Así que ese era el gran asunto que tenía que resolver en Nueva York!

¡La razón de que no podía comunicarse con ella!

Enfurecida, salió de su departamento para encontrarse con Anabeth y contarle lo que acababa de ver.

-¿Dónde estabas? Unos sujetos estaban peleando de nuevo en la editorial y casi me matan, además llevo veinte minutos esperándote y sabes que odio… ¿qué sucede?- preguntó Anabeth dejando su enojo de lado.

-Scorpius- gruñó Rose con el entrecejo fruncido.

Anabeth alzó las cejas y Rose le hizo una seña para que la siguiera a su departamento. Una vez que llegaron, Rose le mostró la fotografía.

Anabeth estaba anonadada.

-Quizás es una prima o algo así- sugirió ella indecisa.

Rose seguía sin estar segura.

-No lo creo, no tiene más parientes que la señorita Greengrass y ella no tiene hijos.

-Bueno, quizás una vieja amiga- siguió tratando Beth.

Rose no quería desconfiar de él, pero la evidencia era demasiada.

-No tiene más parientes ni es su amiga o me lo habría dicho. Lo etiquetaron en esa foto, no la puso él ¿ves el comentario? Dice "Scorpius Malfoy, famoso por sus líos de faldas" ¡Líos de faldas!; no se contactó conmigo hasta ayer en la noche por un minuto y encaja a la perfección con la descripción que me dio Clarice de su exnovia, una tal Lucy. Sin mencionar que cuando lo conocí me dijo que vivía con Lucy, pero nunca me dijo que fueran nada- terminó.

Ya estaba, se había desahogado, pero eso no le quitaba el sentimiento de tristeza y decepción en su pecho.

Había confiado en Scorpius y él había jugado con ella.

-Mira, Rose, no es tan grave- trató de razonar Beth-. Mira la cara de Scorpius, ni siquiera está sonriendo. Quizás si es la tipa Lucy que dices, entonces puede ser que ella lo haya ido a buscar o algo, debe ser una zorra…

Rose se dejó caer en el sofá.

La felicidad experimentada el fin de semana en Cambridge se estaba yendo al caño.

-Bien, le daré el beneficio de la duda- dijo al fin con pesadez.

Aún tenía la esperanza de que esa fuera una pesadilla y de que Scorpius le aclarara todo a su regreso. Al recordar lo sucedido el sábado, se negaba a creer que él la había engañado.

…_**Tulipanes rojos…**_

Era domingo en la mañana y Rose aún tenía ese mal presentimiento en el pecho. Scorpius se había tratado de comunicar con ella varias veces, pero Rose no había contestado. Seguía en su terquedad de querer hablar con él cara a cara, pues seguía molesta con él y cada vez que se acordaba de la dichosa foto se ponía a patalear y chillar.

Sin nada más que hacer, decidió que lo mejor sería asistir a la comida de los domingos con los abuelos. Tenía ganas de verlos y así se distraería un rato.

Salió de su casa más temprano de lo normal, pues no tenía nada más que hacer y tenía ganas de estar un rato a solas con sus abuelos antes de que todos los demás llegaran. Tomó el autobús y en un rato llegó al pueblo que le recordaba a su infancia en cada uno de sus rincones.

Al entrar se llevó una sorpresa al encontrarse a sus padres sentados en la sala de estar. Su relación con ellos había mejorado notablemente, pero no estaba lista aún para charlar a solas con ellos.

-Hola… ¿dónde están los abuelos?- preguntó de inmediato.

-Tuvieron que salir, dejaron una nota, pero regresarán en una hora- contestó Ron con una sonrisa, y se puso en pie- ¿quieres algo de tomar, hija?

-Gracias, papá- dijo Rose forzando una sonrisa.

Lo menos que quería ahora era estar a solas con su madre, pero ésta ya le estaba diciendo que se sentara en el sofá frente a ella y no supo cómo negarse, además ¿qué excusa pondría? ¿Ir a ver si todo iba bien con su bebida?

-Veo que llegaste en autobús- comentó Hermione observándola de arriba abajo.

Rose asintió, sabiendo que vendría el típico comentario de…

-Si tuvieras un empleo en leyes podrías costear un auto.

Sí, allí estaba, como siempre, el comentario irritante de Hermione.

-Lo sé, mamá, pero estoy a gusto donde trabajo- dijo Rose con paciencia.

-Pero Rose… eres una asistente- dijo la mujer en un susurro, casi como si le diera vergüenza decirlo.

Rose sentía su enojo venir, pero lo calmó por un momento.

-Mi vida está bien como está, mamá.

-Pero Rose- siguió insistiendo-. Vives en un departamento muy pequeño, no tienes auto y ese jefe tuyo no me gusta.

Rose sintió sus mejillas arder.

-¡Bebida lista!- anunció Ron regresando a la sala, y pareció notar el ambiente tenso, algo normal si esas dos estaban en la misma habitación más tiempo de lo necesario para decirse "hola".

Rose ignoró la bebida que su padre le ofrecía.

-Para tu información me gusta donde vivo y no necesito un auto. Además ¿qué sabes tú de mi jefe?- preguntó apretando los puños. Como siempre, su madre no sabía cuándo dejar de hablar.

-Hermione- advirtió Ron desde la entrada de la sala.

-¿Por qué más va a ser? Todos te han visto con él. Es degradante para la familia que hayas dormido con tu jefe sólo para subir de puesto, Rose Weasley, de no haber sido por Nott no habríamos podido disipar los rumores a tiempo y…

-¿Nott?- preguntó Rose casi sin aliento, con el cerebro funcionando a mil por hora.

Había conocido a Nott, un colega de su padre en Scotland Yard, una vez cuando no tendría más de doce años. Lo escuchó decir que acababa de enterarse de que el hijo de uno de los jefes había sido acusado de violación cuando tenía veinte años y se estaba mofando de ello. Ron, quien iba con Rose, había dicho a su colega que si algún día necesitaba que alguien investigara a sus hijos, sería él a quien llamaría.

-Dijiste que nunca harías algo así- musitó Rose en un susurro, mirando a su padre con decepción, atando cabos.

La cara de Hermione era todo un poema, parecía que acababa de darse cuenta de su error.

-Rose, queríamos protegerte- se justificó Ron en sus trece.

Rose estaba más allá de la indignación.

-¿Y para eso me mandaste seguir?- preguntó irónica, ya no le importaba qué les dijera, no saldrían bien parados esta vez- ¿sabes? Es curioso, los padres normales generalmente mantendrían una buena comunicación con sus hijos para saber si están bien- terminó mordaz.

Ron y Hermione la miraron sin saber qué decir.

-¿Y cómo demonios pensaron que me acostaba con mi jefe? ¡Maldita sea, nunca haría algo así!

-Nos nos hables de ese modo- regañó Hermione entre dientes.

Y fue cuando Rose explotó:

-¡Les hablo como me de la gana! ¡No han hecho más que arruinar mi vida!- gritó hecha una furia- No les bastó controlar todo lo que hacía y ahora me mandan seguir- terminó chillando.

-¡Fue por tu bien!- gritó Ron- No queríamos que te sucediera nada malo, Rose ¡entiende!

Rose no se sentía con la plena capacidad de pensar en nada más.

-¿Por mi bien?- rió irónica.

-¡Sí, por tu bien! ¡De no ser por nosotros no habrías entrado a trabajar en esa editorial con la que te encaprichaste! ¡De no ser por nosotros el imbécil de Stuart te hubiera violado! ¡De no ser por nosotros ahora serías una nadie!- gritó Hermione fuera de sí también.

-A ustedes lo único que les importa es su estúpida imagen- gritó fuera de sí-. Siempre ha sido así, no soporta tener los hijos que tienen y sólo nos han controlado a mí y a Hugo como si fuéramos su peor error, pues ¿saben qué? ¡Ustedes ganan! Olvídense de que tienen una hija, su _error_ se larga.

Rose salió de la casa dando un portazo. Estaba harta.

Eso había sido demasiado.

No había esperado nunca que sus padres hicieran algo así.

Y ahora que lo veía, tenía sentido. Se había sentido vigilada durante mucho tiempo, y siempre que se metía en problemas había alguien allí para ayudarla. Incluso el haber entrado en la editorial había sido muy extraño, pero nunca lo había visto de ese modo. Simplemente había enviado la solicitud y ella, sumida en su narcisismo, había creído ser aceptada por su talento.

Caminó por las calles del pueblo sin darse cuenta, con la cabeza gacha y la furia recorriéndola, sintiendo cómo le faltaba el aire. Se sentía tonta ¿cómo no lo vio antes? ¿Por qué no lo había visto venir? Debí haber previsto que sus padres no descansarían hasta verla completamente controlada.

Había sido traicionada por sus propios padres y ahora no podía dejar de pensar en que si ellos habían hecho algo así ¿Por qué no los demás? ¿Por qué no habrían de haberlo hecho sus primos? ¿O sus amigas? Seguramente sus padres las habían controlado para estar cerca de ella y decirles todos sus movimientos y, lo que más le dolía, era pensar que si sus propios padres la habían engañado ¿por qué habría de Scorpius ser la excepción en las personas que se burlaban de ella en sus narices?

Escuchó un grito, el sonido de las llantas de un auto chirriando en el pavimento y el corazón se le paralizó.

Iba a morir.

Y sólo se preparó para recibir el impacto.

**Hola! Lo sé, hay problemas en el paraíso, pero no todo podía ser perfecto cuando aún faltan tantos secretos por desmantelar xD **

**Una disculpa por no haber subido capítulo ayer, literalmente me la pasé todo el día con asunto escolares y cuando terminé lo único que quería era dormir xD No pude contestar sus reviews por lo mismo y lo siento mucho! Últimamente hay menos tiempo :s pero les agradezco muchísimo que sigan la historia y sobre todos los comentarios (= son geniales. Pensé que sería mejor subir el capítulo que contestar reviews porque tardaría más, así que espero que les haya gustado el capítulo!**

**Nos leemos!**


	25. El fiordo

Todo lo que no reconozcan salió de la imaginación de petite24 y Altea Kaur.

_**El fiordo.**_

Había sido traicionada por sus propios padres y ahora no podía dejar de pensar en que si ellos habían hecho algo así ¿Por qué no los demás? ¿Por qué no habrían de haberlo hecho sus primos? ¿O sus amigas? Seguramente sus padres las habían controlado para estar cerca de ella y decirles todos sus movimientos y, lo que más le dolía, era pensar que si sus propios padres la habían engañado ¿por qué habría de Scorpius ser la excepción en las personas que se burlaban de ella en sus narices?

Escuchó un grito, el sonido de las llantas de un auto chirriando en el pavimento y el corazón se le paralizó.

Iba a morir.

Y sólo se preparó para recibir el impacto, pero éste nunca llegó.

-¡Maldita sea, Rose! ¿Qué haces?- exclamó un James entre furioso y asustado.

Rose se sentía ida, como si sólo su cuerpo estuviera presente, pero todo su ser se hubiera ido. Su primo era el dueño del automóvil que casi la atropella, y de no ser por que pisó el freno con tiempo, habría hecho papilla de Rose.

Y lo peor es que a ella no le hubiera importado, ya había tenido un día lo suficientemente malo.

Cuando James intentó acercarse a ella para ver si estaba bien, ella se alejó con furia.

-¡Déjame en paz!- gritó como una frenética, atrayendo miradas de los curiosos que se habían acercado a ver el espectáculo.

-Sólo quiero ver si estás bien, Rose, es todo- dijo James como tratando de mantener la calma.

Rose observó el rostro de su primo y vio sinceridad en él, pero no podía confiar en nadie. La conversación con sus padres seguía muy presente en ella y la fotografía de Scorpius con Lucy no tardó en hacer aparición también.

-¿Por qué, James? ¿Crees que es gracioso hacerme algo así?- preguntó con un nudo en la garganta, enfrentando a su primo.

-¿Yo? Tú eres la loca que atraviesa calles sin fijarte, si no hubiera frenado…

-Seguramente uno de los estúpidos espías de mi padre me hubiera salvado- dijo ella con rencor.

La cara de James era todo un poema.

-¿Espías?

Pero Rose no lo escuchaba ya, no sabía ni qué pensar.

Se sentía humillada y traicionada.

-Ven, vamos a casa de la abuela y…

-¡No!- gritó Rose histérica- No regresaré, James, déjame ir…

Su primo la había tomado por los hombros y la había obligado a avanzar hasta el auto, que ya había detenido bastante el tráfico.

-No iremos con los abuelos ¿bien? Iremos a mi casa y allí me explicarás qué sucede.

Rose no dijo nada en todo el camino. Sólo quería largarse de ese pueblo.

Quería largarse a un lugar lejano donde sus padres no pudieran encontrarla. Y entonces recordó que sus padres le habían obsequiado el celular que usaba actualmente. Seguramente le habían puesto un chip rastreador. Lo tomó de su bolso y lo tiró en el camino, por el espejo retrovisor pudo ver cómo un auto lo destrozaba al pasarle encima. James no mencionó nada.

Al llegar al departamento de su primo, Rose no estaba más calmada. Volteaba a todos lados tratando de encontrar algo o alguien inusual, pero no lo encontró. Eran buenos escondiéndose, pensaba. Pero ella tenía un plan, aunque no sabía si funcionaría.

-¿Ya vas a decirme qué sucedió?- preguntó James sentándose en su sofá e indicándole a Rose que hiciera lo mismo.

Pero ella siguió de pie, caminando de un lado al otro.

Al final se detuvo a observarlo y recordó que él nunca le había fallado, siempre había estado cuando más lo necesitaba, como un hermano mayor. Además, no podría llevar a cabo su plan sin ayuda.

Con las manos temblándole de furia, comenzó a contarle lo que sus padres acababan de confesarle sin querer. James estaba con la boca abierta e igual de indignado que ella.

-No quiero seguir aquí, James- dijo Rose tapándose la cara con las manos-. Quizás si me voy por un tiempo ellos entiendan…

-¿Piensas irte de Londres? pero ¿y tu trabajo? ¿Dónde vivirás?- se apresuró a preguntar él.

-No lo sé, por eso quiero que me ayudes, mientras más pronto me vaya, mejor. Además tengo otras razones- agregó en voz baja, pero él alcanzó a escuchar.

-¿Qué otras razones?

Como ella estuvo al menos tres minutos sin decir nada y James no era la persona más paciente del mundo, dijo de nuevo, esta vez más despacio:

-¿Qué razones, Rose?

Ella lo miró con tristeza y comenzó a contarle lo sucedido con Scorpius y su engaño. Cuando terminó, James estaba blanco de ira.

-¡Voy a partirle la cara a ese…!

-Si quieres ayudarme en serio haz lo que te pida- dijo Rose con una determinación que no recordaba haber sentido nunca.

Media hora después, llegó Anabeth al departamento, con una gran mochila a la espalda.

-¿Lo trajiste todo?- preguntó Rose de inmediato.

-Sí, pero sigo sin entender nada- dijo la mujer confusa.

James comenzó a explicarle la situación mientras Rose buscaba en la mochila y de ella extraía una computadora portátil libre de rastreos de Scotland Yard. Una vez que tuvo acceso a Internet, Rose rescató de su correo electrónico su curriculum y lo envió a varias empresas que solicitaban empleados. En ese momento bendijo el Internet.

-¿Estás segura de esto, Rose?- preguntó Anabeth con tacto, sentada al lado de su amiga.

-Ya me cansé de esto, Beth- dijo Rose con tristeza-. No puedo seguir viviendo así.

-Pero ¿y tus primos? ¿Qué sucederá con Scorpius?

Rose suspiró cansinamente antes de responder:

-Podrán arreglárselas sin mí- dijo cortante.

Esperaba que al menos sus solicitudes tardaran un mes en ser respondidas, y mientras tanto tendría que presentar su renuncia a Editoriales Greengrass. No pudo hacer nada más que enviarle un correo electrónico a la señorita Greengrass diciéndole que había encontrado otras opciones de trabajo. No se sorprendió al ver que no se le daba mal mentir al respecto. Sabía que la mujer se llevaría una sorpresa, pero a Rose no podría importarle menos lo que pensara. Saber que su empleo en la editorial había sido una farsa de sus padres le había dolido mucho. Su sueño de ser editora se había ido al caño junto con la imagen que tenía de sus padres y su amor por Scorpius…

…y no regresarían.

Mientras su solicitud era respondida, se quedaría en casa de Anabeth, allí al menos esperaba que nadie la siguiera. James y ella habían jurado que no le dirían a nadie su paradero, pues Rose los había amenazado con cortar toda comunicación con ellos y no dejar que la encontraran nunca.

Estaba herida, y era la única manera que sentía que tenía para dejar de sentirse así.

El celular de James sonó varias veces, eran los abuelos preguntando por él y por Rose, pero James les dijo que simplemente estaba pasando el día con Beth y no sabía nada de Rose.

Rose no se sintió mal en ese momento por la mentira.

Lo que no se esperaba fue que una de sus solicitudes fuera respondida tan pronto. Era de un empleo como editora en un periódico en Noruega.

-¿No te parece sospechoso que contestaran tan rápido?- preguntó James con el ceño fruncido.

-No me importa- contestó Rose como una autómata-. Lo que quiero es irme de aquí.

-Rose… el empleo es en Noruega ¿en serio piensas irte del país?

Al ver su furibunda mirada, James ya no preguntó nada más. Así, Rose pudo llamar al aeropuerto, con un celular nuevo que Anabeth le había traído, para apartar un boleto lo más pronto posible a Telemark. Por fortuna, encontró uno disponible al día siguiente.

-Pero… ¿Y tu departamento, Rose? ¿Qué harás con tus cosas? ¿Dónde vivirás allá?- Preguntó Anabeth tratando de hacerla entrar en razón.

-No lo sé, me quedaré en un hotel o algo… mis cosas… véndanlas y quédense con el dinero, no las quiero.

-Rose, esto es muy apresurado…- comenzó James nuevamente, pero se calló al ver de nuevo la mirada furiosa de Rose.

-Mis padres me mandaron seguir y el hombre del que estaba enamorada me engañó, creo que tengo suficiente justificación como para largarme a donde se me dé la gana- dijo con la voz quebrada, más no lloró.

Pasaron el resto de la tarde tratando de decidir qué hacer con las cosas de Rose y el equipaje y al final decidieron hacerlo de una buena vez. Fueron al departamento y guardaron toda la ropa; acordaron que guardarían los muebles entre Anabeth y James hasta poder venderlos.

Esa noche Rose no pudo dormir. Sentía que alguien la observaba y, cuando al fin logró conciliar el sueño, soñó que Scorpius se besaba con Lucy frente a ella. No pudo volver a dormir después de eso.

Su vuelo salía a las nueve, así que a las siete de la mañana Rose esperaba en el aeropuerto junto a James (Anabeth tenía que trabajar a las ocho y no pudo acompañarlos) cuando una voz llamó su atención:

-Te encantará Londres, ya verás- era Scorpius, que iba del brazo con la chica de la fotografía, Lucy.

A Rose le costó mucho trabajo ocultarse a la vez que contenía a James para que no lo moliera a golpes. Al mismo tiempo, sentía que su corazón se rompía un poco más.

No volvería a ver a Scorpius.

Cuando llegó la hora de despedirse de James y éste le preguntó por enésima vez si estaba segura de querer irse, le pidió que se despidiera de los demás por ella y que estarían en contacto. Le dijo que contactara a Hugo sobre todo y le contara lo que sus padres habían hecho, en caso de que lo siguieran también.

Cuando se alejó en el avión, Rose vio a su querida Inglaterra perderse cada vez más de vista, pero sin dudas de que estaba haciendo lo correcto.

Tomaría un tren a Rogaland al llegar y así sus padres ya no podrían encontrarla nunca.

…_**Tulipanes rojos…**_

Rose sintió que estaba en una pesadilla.

Había volado varias horas y seguido otro par en tren para llegar a Rogaland; había tomado un autobús cargando esa gran maleta, pero al fin había llegado a su destino: el edificio del periódico "El Fiordo".

Por fuera no estaba tan mal, pero al llegar, un olor insoportable a tinta y papel viejo le llegó a la nariz de golpe y vio oficinas completamente desordenadas, gente fumando cigarrillos a escondidas y nada más de movimiento. Se notaba a leguas que faltaba presupuesto… y mantenimiento. Debió haberle hecho caso a James e investigar más sobre el lugar.

-Busco al señor Abraham- dijo a una de las secretarias, una mujer bajita y delgada de apariencia nerviosa que no tendría más de veinticinco años.

-En el tercer piso, la única oficina con puerta.

Rose subió las escaleras bajo la mirada pervertida de varios hombres hasta llegar a la puerta antes mencionada.

-¡Señorita Weasley! no la esperaba hasta mañana- dijo un hombre gordo y canoso, pero de rostro afable-. El antiguo editor no se irá hasta mañana, así que sus labores comenzarán mañana a las cinco en punto de la tarde; por su curriculum vi que tiene experiencia en esta área. Bienvenida a Noruega.

Rose asintió. No estaba de ánimos para charlar.

-¿Puedo preguntar por qué respondieron mi solicitud tan rápido?

El hombre soltó una carcajada.

-Nadie quería arriesgarse a tomar el puesto, vi una oportunidad y la tomé. Demándeme. Ahora, lo siento, pero tengo mucho trabajo.

Rose estaba cada vez más confundida, pero no preguntó más. Estaba lejos de sus padres y eso era lo que importaba en ese momento. Al salir de la oficina, se topó con la misma mujer de hacía unos minutos, parecía ser la única que trabajaba en el lugar.

-Disculpa- dijo Rose llamando su atención. La mujer levantó la mirada de los papeles que iba revisando y la observó curiosa.

-Usted es la nueva editora- dijo.

Rose asintió. La mención de editora no le causó el regodeo que sabía que habría sentido en otra ocasión.

-¿Hay un hotel aquí cerca?

La mujer lo pensó por un momento y dijo:

-Hay uno a una hora de aquí. Tome el autobús en la siguiente calle y el conductor le dirá cuándo bajarse. Soy Ann Robertson, mucho gusto.

-Rose Weasley, el gusto es mío. Gracias.

Sin más, se fue a vagar por Noruega en busca de un lugar en dónde quedarse.

…_**Tulipanes rojos…**_

Resignada, Rose tomó el autobús cargando aún su pesada maleta, sintiendo todo tan ajeno a ella. No llevaba ni un día en Noruega y ya extrañaba su hermosa Inglaterra. Estuvo a punto de echarse para atrás y regresar, pero ¿qué le esperaba allá? ¿Sus padres que la habían traicionado de la manera más ruin? ¿Los recuerdos con Scorpius y su engaño? ¿Su fracaso como editora en una de las más famosas editoriales del mundo? No, no regresaría.

Cuando acababa de sentarse en un asiento vacío, vio a alguien extrañamente familiar en la fila de asientos de al lado…

¡Era Lorcan!

Pero se veía diferente ¿por qué se veía diferente si hacía tan sólo dos semanas se habían visto por última vez? ¿y por qué sólo le dirigía miradas furtivas en vez de hablarle? ¿y si sólo estaba alucinando en su afán de encontrar algo o alguien familiar? Además ¿qué rayos habría estado haciendo Lorcan en Noeruega?

Los minutos pasaban y Rose estaba cada vez más ansiosa. Estaba segura de que era Lorcan, pero ¿por qué no le hablaba? ¿y si ella lo hacía?

Vio su oportunidad cuando la mujer que estaba sentada al lado de él se bajó en la siguiente parada. Algo molesta por ser ignorada, Rose tomó el lugar que la mujer había dejado libre y observó a Lorcan con reproche.

-¿Piensas sólo mirarme y no dirigirme la palabra?- preguntó de manera más abrupta de lo que pretendía.

-¿Perdona?- respondió él nervioso e intimidado, retrocediendo un poco.

-Sí, sólo llevamos dos semanas de no vernos, no es posible que me hayas olvidado tan rápido- ¡era increíble! Incluso imitaba el acento noruego a la perfección.

-Lo siento, pero nunca te había visto en mi vida.

¿Acaso le habían borrado la memoria o se había vuelto todo un imbécil?

Pero entonces lo observó bien: tenía el cabello más largo y sus ojos no eran completamente azules, sino que tenían cierto matiz verde.

-Lo siento mucho- dijo apenada-. Te confundí con alguien.

El chico junto a ella la miraba tan detenidamente que se intimidó.

-¿De casualidad pensaste que era Lorcan?- preguntó él con diversión, aunque no se veía menos cohibido.

-Pues… sí- ¿cómo lo sabría? ¿Acaso conocía a Lorcan? Podrían ser parientes…

-Entonces supongo que tú eres Rose.

Rose se tensó y frunció el ceño.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

-Bueno, eres pelirroja, bonita, ojos castaños. Encaja con la descripción de la chica que le rompió el corazón a mi hermano…

-¿Hermano?- preguntó para ocultar la vergüenza que le provocó el escuchar que le había roto el corazón. Quizás se merecía lo sucedido con Scorpius por lo que le había hecho a Lorcan hacía ya casi un año.

El chico rió.

-Soy Lysander Scamander, su gemelo.

Rose abrió grandes los ojos, no tenía idea de que Lorcan tuviera un hermano, mucho menos un gemelo.

-Y dime… Rose ¿qué te trae a Noruega?

-Yo…- no, no pensaba hablar con nadie de las razones por las que había huido del país- Encontré un mejor empleo aquí y… me mudé.

-Claro y… ¿cuál es ese gran empleo tuyo?

¿Era ella o parecía que la estaba investigando?

-En el periódico _El fiordo_, seré editora- dijo sin mucho entusiasmo.

Para su sorpresa, el tal Lysander se echó a reír con fuerza.

-¿Ese es tu _gran empleo_?- preguntó sin parar de reír.

Rose comenzó a enojarse, no estaba de humor.

-¿Qué tiene de malo?- preguntó con los brazos cruzados.

-Es broma ¿verdad? ¿Dejaste Editoriales Greengrass por un periódico de segunda? Apenas y se mantiene en pie, está al borde de la quiebra desde hace meses, por eso el último editor renunció. Nunca creímos que llegaría alguien lo suficientemente… valiente para tomar el cargo. Estábamos ya resignados a que nos despidieran y convirtieran el edificio en un estacionamiento o algo así.

Rose se sentía, además de avergonzada por haber sido tan tonta al tomar un empleo al azar, sorprendida.

-¿Trabajas allí?

-A veces, soy fotógrafo.

Rose sólo asintió y no dijo nada. Su cerebro no había dejado de trabajar con rapidez. El periódico estaba casi en la ruina y ella había aceptado el trabajo sin preguntar. La furia la había cegado y ahora estaba en problemas. Pero no regresaría, se repetía, no les daría a sus padres esa satisfacción.

-¿Cuándo llegaste?- no parecía que Lysander fuera alguien parlanchín, pero se notaba a leguas que trataba de ser amable luego de haberse reído de ella.

-Hoy- contestó Rose señalando su equipaje.

-¿Y ya tienes dónde quedarte?

-No realmente, iba a buscar un hotel o algo…

Lysander se echó a reír de nuevo.

-¿Un hotel? ¿En verano? Es temporada alta, Rose, no vas a encontrar nada.

A Rose se le vino el mundo a los pies. Había metido la pata como nunca en su vida las últimas veinticuatro horas ¿qué haría ahora? ¿vivir en la calle? Al parecer su rostro mostró su preocupación, Pues Lysander dijo, ya sin reír:

-No te preocupes, conozco un lugar decente que está rentando un cuarto, puedo llevarte a verlo si quieres.

Rose estaba indecisa. Acababa de conocer a Lysander y ya le estaba ayudando como si fueran viejos amigos, pero no podía evitar desconfiar.

-¿Quieres ayudarme a pesar de haberle roto el corazón a tu hermano?

Lysander le dedicó una sonrisa tranquilizadora y dijo:

-Él no te guarda rencor, así que yo tampoco. Además, que yo sepa, no tienes a nadie más en todo este lado del charco. Confía en mí, no te haré daño.

Pero Rose ya no podía confiar en nadie, no de nuevo.

**Hola! Decidí subir capítulo antes de que les diera algo porque creían que Rose saldría atropellada xD como ven, eso no sucedió. **

**Estaré subiendo capítulos más seguido, por lo mismo de que serán más cortos que los anteriores xD Así que estén atentos! **

**Besos!**


	26. Más simple

Canción súper recomendada para el capítulo: Red- Taylor Swift.

Para Xime, por su cumpleaños (=

**Más simple.**

Rose siguió a Lysander por un par de amplias calles después de haberse bajado del autobús. No podía negar que Noruega era un lugar hermoso, pues a donde quiera que volteara había montañas y hermosos fiordos. Sería como vivir en un gran parque.

Se detuvieron al llegar frente a una casa de dos pisos, sin patio delantero. Parecía estar un poco descuidada, pero se notaba que estaban en un vecindario tranquilo.

-¿Dónde debo preguntar…?

Rose no pudo terminar la pregunta, pues un enorme perro Bobtail (salido de no sabía dónde) acababa de abalanzarse sobre Lysander y lo había tirado al piso. Rose estaba asustada, hasta que escuchó a Lysander reír.

-Bob, perro tonto ¿dónde dejaste al imbécil de Lorcan? Le dije que te cuidara.

Con sorpresa, Rose vio cómo Lorcan se acercaba por el otro lado de la calle, jadeando. Lucía acalorado y cansado, pero se detuvo en seco al verla.

-¿Rose?- preguntó anonadado.

-Mira a quién encontré vagando por el lugar- dijo Lysander con una sonrisa traviesa, poniéndose en pie.

-Hola, Lorcan- saludó Rose tratando de parecer casual, pero pudo notar que no lo convenció.

Él seguía estupefacto, pero cuando pareció recuperar algo de cordura, dijo a su hermano con seriedad:

-¿Puedes dejarnos solos un minuto?

Rose tragó saliva, no esperaba tener que excusarse ante nadie tan pronto. No tenía idea de que Lorcan iba a estar allí, porque ¿cuánta casualidad podía haber en que de todas las sucursales de Editoriales Greengrass que existían en el mundo, Lorcan hubiera dado a parar a la de Noruega? Una vez que Lysander desapareció dentro de la casa (que Rose suponía era de ellos), Lorcan preguntó con sorpresa:

-¿Qué estás haciendo en Noruega, Rose?

-Yo…- ¿y ahora qué le diría? Él sabía que ser editora de Editoriales Greengrass era su mayor ambición y no la habría dejado por nada.

-Y ¿qué vas a hacer ahora? ¿Te quedarás por mucho tiempo? ¿Tienes dónde quedarte?- siguió él.

Rose resopló. No estaba para que la sobreprotegieran.

-Nadie te pidió que me cuidaras, Lorcan, muchas gracias- dijo fríamente.

-Sólo eran unas preguntas- se justificó él de igual manera.

Ambos se callaron unos segundos y después él agregó, derrotado:

-No tienes que contarme si no quieres.

Rose sintió un nudo en el pecho. Estaba siendo muy mala con él y no era justo. Estaba enojada con toda la humanidad, pero por alguna extraña razón, Lorcan le recordaba la sensación de estar en casa, cuando todo estaba bien. Su mirada se entristeció y dijo bajando la mirada:

-Huí.

Lorcan no mencionó nada más, sólo tomó el equipaje de Rose y le hizo una seña para que lo siguiera dentro de la casa. Sin ánimos de discutir más, Rose entró.

-¿Entonces te quedas?- preguntó Lysander nada más llegaron- Hay un cuarto libre si lo quieres.

-Cuando dijiste que conocías "un lugar decente que está rentando un cuarto" no me imaginé que sería tu casa- comentó Rose tratando de despejar su mente.

-Tampoco me preguntaste.

Rose se estremeció al recordar que Scorpius solía responderle de ese modo. Pareció que ellos notaron algo extraño, pues Lorcan habló enseguida:

-¿Quieres quedarte? Planeábamos rentar un cuarto de todos modos, es mucho espacio para nosotros dos.

Aunque indecisa, Rose asintió. Al menos el asunto de dónde pasaría la noche estaba ya resuelto. Distrajo su atención al observar la peculiar vivienda. Había libros desordenados por todos lados y objetos extraños en estanterías; miles de fotografías adornaban los espacios que quedaban libres en las paredes y los muebles parecían muy antiguos. Las escaleras que había cerca de la puerta de entrada eran de madera.

Bob, el perro, comenzó a lamerle los zapatos y Lorcan lo echó al patio.

-Ven, te mostraré tu habitación- dijo Lysander emocionado-. Pero antes… ¿sabes cocinar?

…_**Tulipanes rojos…**_

Cuando Rose despertó a la mañana siguiente, esperaba que todo hubiera sido una pesadilla.

Pero no.

Despertó en el mismo sitio en el que recordaba haber estado cuando se fue a dormir: una habitación de la casa de los padres de Lorcan y Lysander… en Noruega.

Parecía mentira que su vida hubiera cambiado tanto en un par de días. Hacía tan sólo una semana estaba feliz porque al fin Scorpius le había dicho que estaba enamorado de ella, y ahora… ahora no quería ni siquiera pensar en él.

Y sus padres, nunca creyó que fueran capaces de algo así. Toda su vida había sido controlada por ellos, y cuando creyó que era feliz de una manera completamente sana, sin dañar a nadie, ellos habían llegado y lo habían arruinado todo, como siempre. Aún así, se preguntó ¿por qué no los había dañado diciéndoles todo lo que sabía sobre el secuestro de Hermione y el aborto?

Ya no quería volver a pensar en ellos, ni en Scorpius, ni en nadie más. Esta era su oportunidad para empezar de cero y ya no había vuelta de hoja.

Sentía como si no hubiera dormido en varios días, el cuerpo le pesaba y los ojos le dolían como si hubiera pasado horas llorando, a pesar de no haber sido así. Estaba demasiado molesta como para llorar.

Se dirigió al baño de la habitación y se dispuso a darse una buena ducha. Todo en la casa de los Scamander era extraño, incluyendo el baño, que estaba pintado con líneas verticales de diferentes colores con los que Rose sintió que se quedaba bizca. Pero no iba a quejarse, en cuanto encontrara un lugar nuevo donde vivir se iría.

Después de vestirse, corrió las cortinas que cubrían la ventana y se maravilló con la vista. Había un hermoso lago no muy lejos de allí, que lucía mágico gracias a los colores del sol del amanecer. Quizás después daría un paseo por allí.

Al bajar a la cocina, se encontró con Lorcan, quien ya estaba allí, sacando comida de una gran bolsa.

-Hola, Rose ¿desayunas conmigo?

Rose asintió indecisa, pero le ayudó a sacar platos de una alacena.

-Lysander y yo somos pésimos cocinando, así que siempre compramos comida de un lugar aquí cerca. Mi madre dice que somos unos inútiles con esto- rió.

Rose intentó componer una sonrisa para no ser maleducada, pero le salió más bien una mueca.

-Rose- llamó Lorcan, dejando de hacer lo que hacía- ¿estás bien?

Ella asintió y Lorcan ya no insistió más.

Comieron en silencio y después él le dijo que podía llamarlo si lo necesitaba, pues estaría en su estudio trabajando. Unos minutos después de que se fue, entró Lysander.

-Lo siento, no sabía que estabas aquí- dijo tímido, yendo hacia el refrigerador y tomando un jugo.

Rose seguía perdida en sus pensamientos, por lo que no respondió.

-¿Quieres conocer el vecindario?- preguntó Lysander como tratando de ser amable.

-Yo…

-Anda, Rose. No quiero que después salgas con que te perdiste o algo así…

Ella asintió, resignada y agradecida al mismo tiempo y siguió a Lysander a la calle.

-Por alguna razón me resultas familiar de algún sitio- dijo Lysander pensativo.

Rose sólo asintió, pero no lo estaba escuchando en realidad. Lo siguió por las calles, donde le indicaba a cada momento alguno que otro local donde podrían comprar cosas para comer o algunos lugares a donde solía ir con sus amigos a divertirse.

También le contó que él vivía solo en ese lugar desde que se había graduado de la universidad, pues Lorcan había decidido quedarse en Inglaterra con sus padres, quienes le habían dejado la casa con la condición de que cuidara los libros. Sí, esa familia era extraña.

Pero Rose no lo escuchaba todo el tiempo, era como si estuviera en verdad ausente.

Sólo quería dormir.

…_**Tulipanes rojos…**_

Toda esa semana Rose sólo se concentró en el periódico. Era una buena manera de olvidar en dónde estaba y lo que había sucedido, aunque estaba consciente que después eso traería consecuencias.

Pero es que el periódico era un total y completo desastre. No había mucho presupuesto para los sueldos de los trabajadores porque los directores parecían ya sólo querer cobrar el dinero del seguro. No le sorprendería que ellos mismos lo incendiaran por la noche cuando nadie pudiera ver.

Los escritores, reporteros, fotógrafos y demás parecían todo menos eso, como si nada los motivara. Y para ponerle la cereza al pastel, el periódico tenía una horrenda reputación amarillista que casi hace que Rose se quisiera matar con su propio bolígrafo. Y es que lo peor de todo era que no podía hacer nada más que lo que le pedían.

Su oficina era pequeña y olía a humedad.

Encontraba notas de amenaza cada mañana en su escritorio.

Nadie la quería allí.

Sus ahorros se estaban acabando.

Y cada vez se sentía más culpable por no hablarles a Lorcan y Lysander con la verdad.

La fría coraza que había construido a su alrededor le impedía siquiera sonreír.

Les había gritado al menos veinte veces a las mismas personas en un día por no hacer su trabajo como deberían y ya todos la odiaban.

Y ella ya estaba harta.

Fue el sábado en la mañana cuando, habiéndose despertado temprano, bajó a comer algo. Había evitado a Lorcan y Lysander de todas las maneras posibles toda la semana, pero pronto la culpa surgió en ella. Decidió hablar con ellos y contarles parte de la verdad; no porque confiara, sino porque Lorcan había sido el único que alguna vez había sido honesto con ella.

-Hola- saludó a ambos, que estaban sentados a la barra de la cocina, desayunando.

Lysander se cohibió de inmediato, como siempre, pero Lorcan le devolvió el saludo y preguntó:

-¿Nos acompañas?

Rose asintió y fue a buscar un plato para servirse cereal. Pero antes de dar el primer bocado suspiró, soltó la cuchara y dijo:

-Lo siento.

Ellos la miraron y después intercambiaron una mirada entre ellos que Rose no supo descifrar. Carraspeó y explicó:

-He sido terrible con ustedes y no es justo. Han sido muy buenos conmigo y sé que les debo una explicación.

-No tienes que decirnos si no…

-Pero quiero hacerlo- cortó Rose a Lorcan.

Acto seguido, comenzó a relatarles sobre lo sucedido con sus padres y cómo la habían estado engañando con su empleo en Editoriales Greengrass. Así como todo lo que había hecho para irse de Inglaterra porque simplemente ya no podía seguir allí.

Cuando terminó de hablar, los gemelos la miraban con los ojos bien abiertos y completamente estupefactos.

-Quédate todo el tiempo que quieras- dijo Lorcan sin rodeos-. Nosotros nos aseguraremos de que algo así no vuelva a sucederte.

Y el corazón de Rose se llenó de esperanza al momento en el que vio las miradas tranquilizadoras de los gemelos Scamander.

Pero después todo eso de fue al caño cuando su celular comenzó a sonar y del otro lado de la línea le respondió la voz de Albus. Rose salió de la casa para contestar.

-¿Se puede saber en dónde demonios estás? James no ha querido soltar ni una palabra, apenas lo convencí para que me dejara llamarte.

-Estoy bien- fue lo único que dijo ella, pero por dentro se estaba muriendo.

-Dejaste todo un desastre aquí, Rose. Toda la familia está preocupada.

Y fue cuando ella estalló:

-¿¡Si tanto les importa por qué me dañan primero!? No me importa, Albus, sólo… tenía que irme de allí…

-Rose, por favor, escúchame- pidió Albus con súplica-. Regresa, hablaremos de lo que sucedió y si es necesario me iré contigo y…

-Es tarde, Albus- dijo Rose con la voz quebrada.

Le dolía lastimar a su primo, pero lo hecho, hecho estaba. No regresaría jamás.

-Si quieres que sigamos en contacto entonces no vuelvas a mencionar nada de esto.

-Pero…

-Ya está decidido.

Sin más, colgó.

…_**Tulipanes rojos…**_

Ese día había sido terrible.

Era ya de madrugada y Rose se sentía desfallecer. No había parado de trabajar en toda esa semana y los problemas del trabajo la perseguían hasta llegar a casa, donde lo único bueno que había era que podía pasear por el lago cuando no había nadie.

Le dolía la cabeza y el estómago le rugía de hambre, pero tendría que esperar a llegar a casa para poder descansar.

Había ya muy poca gente en el edificio, por lo que se sorprendió cuando alguien tocó a su puerta.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Rose alzando las cejas al ver a Lorcan llegar.

-Lysander me dijo que no habías comido nada en todo el día- dijo Lorcan con mirada de circunstancias-. Vine para ver que estuvieras bien y llevarte a casa, así que…

Rose fue hasta él para decirle que no necesitaba que la cuidaran, pero un mareo tremendo la detuvo. Se apoyó en el marco de la puerta y se desmayó.

_Estaba vestida de negro y caminaba junto con un corro de personas hacia un lugar que le causó escalofríos. Era el mismo cementerio donde Connor estaba enterrado. _

_Miró a su alrededor pero no encontró a Scorpius, sólo a Joe y Clarice, quienes se apoyaban en el otro sin parar de llorar. _

_Alguien había muerto, estaba segura. _

_Al acercarse al sitio, pudo ver una tumba que claramente rezaba:_

Aquí yace Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, excelente hijo y amigo.

_ -¿Por qué me dejaste también?- decía Joe mirando a la tumba. _

_Rose comenzó a llorar y quiso acercarse a él, pero no podía, porque todo se alejó de repente…_

-Sólo denle estas pastillas y asegúrense de que descanse y coma algo- decía una voz de mujer que Rose no pudo identificar.

-Gracias, Freya- dijo la voz de Lorcan cerca de la puerta.

Rose escuchó unos pasos alejarse y otros acercarse. Abrió los ojos con lentitud y lo primero que vio fue a Lorcan sentado junto a ella en su cama.

-¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó con la voz débil. Todo le dolía y se sentía sin fuerzas.

Lorcan bajó la vista y sonrió, al parecer aliviado de verla despierta.

-Te desmayaste.

Rose no recordaba mucho, pero se sentía agotada.

-Siéntate un poco ¿puedes? Necesitas tomarte esto.

Rose asintió e hizo lo que Lorcan le pedía, con ayuda de él.

-Ahora, come un poco, necesitas recuperar fuerzas- dijo él pasándole un plato con comida.

-No tengo ganas de comer- dijo Rose comenzando a caer de nuevo en el mundo de los sueños.

-Es necesario, por favor, Rose- Lorcan parecía tan preocupado por ella que Rose simplemente tuvo que obedecer.

Comió despacio y en silencio, recordando el sueño que acababa de tener y preguntándose qué sentía al respecto. Tenía tantos sentimientos encontrados que se mareó de nuevo por tratar de ponerlos en orden.

-¿Te sientes mejor?- preguntó Lorcan observándola críticamente.

Rose asintió y dijo sinceramente:

-Gracias.

Él sonrió un poco y se puso en pie.

-No fue nada, ahora mejor descansa.

Rose asintió, pero al verlo irse, sintió un terrible vacío.

-¡Lorcan!- llamó, lo más fuerte que pudo.

Él regresó de inmediato a su lado y Rose dijo con voz insegura:

-¿Podrías… darme un abrazo?

Se sintió estúpida por pedirlo, pero se sintió mejor al sentir los brazos de Lorcan rodearla con cariño. No se sentía tan querida desde… no, mejor no recordar cosas que ya no podrían ser.

Y así, entre los brazos de Lorcan, se quedó dormida.

…_**Tulipanes rojos…**_

Rose despertó esa mañana con un panorama tristemente gris. Abatida, se levantó y fue a darse un largo baño con agua caliente, recordando lo vivido esa madrugada.

Y el sueño que había tenido.

Se puso ropa abrigadora y bajó para comer algo. No quería darle otro susto a Lorcan por su escasa alimentación.

La casa estaba vacía, por lo que parecía, pues Lysander siempre estaba fuera, tomando fotografías, y Lorcan se iba temprano a la editorial, donde se pasaba casi todo el día, a menos de que fuera poco trabajo y de esa manera podría llevarlo a casa.

Sin ganas de estar encerrada, Rose salió a la calle, llevando a Bob, el perro, con ella. Y no pudo evitar recordar esa vez, que parecía tan lejana, en la que había llevado a sus sobrinos y Bernie al parque con un aterrado Scorpius.

Y es que su recuerdo le dolía, y mucho.

No se fijaba por dónde iba ni en dónde estaba, sólo caminaba con el único objetivo de llegar al lago. Los oídos le zumbaban y no quería pensar en nada.

Una vez allí, se sentó en la orilla, observando a las aves ir y venir. Abrazó sus rodillas en un intento de consolarse, pero lo inevitable sucedió:

Comenzó a cuestionarse si todo lo que Scorpius le había enseñado era verdad.

¿Y si sólo la había tratado como si le importara para aprovecharse de ella?

Y sus dilemas sobre ella misma siguieron avanzando.

¿Quién era?

Sin Scorpius se sentía desorientada, no sabía qué pensar ni qué creer.

No quería acercarse a nadie nuevamente, no se sentía con la fuerza para arriesgarse a que alguien la dañara otra vez.

El amor era una porquería.

Se quedó mucho tiempo allí, con la mirada perdida, tratando de asimilarlo todo, y deseando nunca haber conocido a Scorpius.

Con su estúpida sonrisa y sus creencias sobre todo lo perfecto en el mundo que ella se había tragado sin preguntar. Ahora, en la situación en la que estaba, le era incongruente pensar que antes había incluso sonreído y creído que la gente era buena cuando era todo lo contrario.

¿Entonces qué haría ahora?

Odiaba estar en Noruega, sentía que su vida estaba cada vez más hundida en el lodo en vez de estarse construyendo como era su plan. Si tuviera a Scorpius a su lado él le diría que todo estaría bien, que viera la bondad en las personas y las tratara bien, que les sonriera y fuera paciente, pero ¿cómo confiar en las palabras de un traidor? Ella siempre decía que Scorpius le había enseñado demasiado, pero no podía confiar en que lo que le había enseñado fuera ya cierto.

Había perdido la noción del tiempo ya cuando alguien a su lado habló:

-Tus padres no fueron la única razón por la que te fuiste de Inglaterra ¿cierto?

Rose no se molestó en voltear, sabía que era Lorcan quien estaba allí. Sólo contestó:

-No.

Se sentía furiosa, herida, y al fin se sintió libre de dejar escapar todos esos sentimientos que se había estado guardando esas dos semanas. Sentía tanta energía en su ser que le fue imposible quedarse sentada.

Se puso en pie y, al ver la mirada preocupada de Lorcan, las primeras lágrimas salieron de sus ojos.

Y Lorcan la abrazó con fuerza.

Y Rose lloró con fuerza todo lo que no había llorado en días, dejando salir sus sentimientos para que éstos no la molestaran más, o eso esperaba.

Habló durante varios minutos, pero no estuvo segura de que Lorcan hubiera entendido. Y es que él no la interrumpió ni una sola vez, sólo escuchó con atención.

Mucho tiempo después de que Rose terminara de hablar, Lorcan le indicó que se sentaran en el suelo y ella lo siguió.

-Sé que ahora no lo parece, Rose- dijo Lorcan sin dejar de tomarla de la mano-. Pero al final todo irá bien. Confía en tu corazón, es lo único que puedo decirte.

Y Rose sintió paz.

Debía confiar en ella misma, al fin y al cabo sería la única que no se dañaría a sí misma a propósito.

En ese momento, con Lorcan incondicionalmente a su lado, no pudo evitar preguntarse qué hubiera sucedido si se hubiera enamorado de él en vez de Scorpius.

Seguramente todo sería más simple.

**Tarde pero sin sueño xD perdonen la hora, no estuve todo el día en mi casa y hasta ahora tuve tiempo de subirlo. Espero les haya gustado (=**

**Besos!**


	27. Amor pingüino

Todo lo que no reconozcan salió de la imaginación de petite24 y Altea Kaur.

Canción recomendada: Good time- Carly Rae Jepsen y Owl city.

**Amor pingüino.**

Después de lo sucedido en el lago con Lorcan, parecía que su amistad se había afianzado de una manera increíble. Pero Rose aún no podía evitar establecer ciertas distancias, después de todo no olvidaba que él había sido quien le había dado su primer beso.

Entre Lorcan y Lysander se aseguraban siempre de que se alimentara y durmiera como era debido. Con Lysander no hablaba mucho, pero cada vez que abría la boca, Rose recordaba todo el día sus palabras. Era un sujeto muy profundo.

Aún pensaba en Scorpius más de lo que le gustaría, pero ahora había canalizado todos sus pensamientos y sentimientos de modo que sólo pudiera tomar lo bueno. Todavía le costaba trabajo sonreír, pero al menos ahora ya no era una maldita con los demás, después de todo ellos no tenían la culpa.

Esa misma semana se había dado a la tarea de conocer a las personas con las que trabajaba. Se había enterado de problemas que nunca se hubiera imaginado, pero parecía que después de haber hablado con ella, el peso sobre sus hombros se había aligerado.

Rose había conocido a muy buenas personas que, como ella, simplemente habían perdido el rumbo y se sentía con la responsabilidad de regresárselos. Desde aquella vez, parecía que todos le tenían algo de aprecio, porque las notas de amenaza habían desaparecido de su vista.

Una buena mañana de la segunda semana de agosto, Rose escuchó varias conversaciones sobre la falta de dinero. Y ella sabía perfectamente bien que no les pagaban mucho, pero decidió hacer algo de una buena vez.

Con ayuda de un siempre tímido Lysander, Rose subió a la mesa de un escritorio y llamó la atención de todos.

-Sé que no nos pagan lo que deberían, pero no hay que dejar que eso nos detenga- dijo con firmeza-. He hablado con la mayoría de los que están aquí y a todos les gusta escribir, por eso es que siguen aquí- y después recordó las palabras que le habías escuchado decir a Scorpius una vez-: _Una compañía no es nada sin alguna de sus partes, _todos son igual de importantes, y hay que hacer que los directivos lo vean. No es justo que no nos paguen, pero tampoco lo es que nos paguen por hacer nada. Este podría ser el mejor periódico del mundo si le dieran la oportunidad.

Y al parecer sus palabras los habían inspirado, pues ese día Rose no tuvo que regañar a nadie por no hacer bien su trabajo. Ahora lo que faltaba era lo más difícil.

Todos los editores y directivos del periódico se habían reunido para acordar mejoras para el periódico, pero más bien parecía una fiesta en la que el entretenimiento era el pesimismo. Rose se dio cuenta de que soñaban con que el periódico quebrara, pero ella no podía permitirlo, no cuando sus compañeros habían recuperado la esperanza.

-¿Mejorar, dices?- se burló el editor en jefe cuando Rose le expuso sus ideas.

Rose asintió. Se sentía con una fuerza renovada. Ella era Rose Weasley, después de todo, y nadie la intimidaba.

-Todos mostrarían mejoras si les dieran la motivación necesaria. Lo que pagan no es suficiente y…

-…y ellos no hacen lo que les corresponde. Convirtieron MI periódico en una burla- gruñó el dueño.

Rose lo miró reprobatoriamente, y pareció que su mirada los intimidó, porque se quedaron callados.

-¿Y de quién es la culpa? Ustedes dejaron que esto sucediera y tienen la oportunidad de arreglarlo. No conocen a esas personas y…

-Bien- cortó el dueño del periódico-. Si puedes hacer que este lugar sea algo decente dentro de un mes, les subiré el sueldo, pero si no… declararé el periódico en bancarrota y todos te recordarán como la mujer extranjera que dejó a todos sin trabajo ¿escuchó bien, señorita Weasley?

-Perfectamente- aseguró Rose sin intimidarse, aunque consciente del embrollo en el que se había metido.

Al llegar a casa esa noche, comenzó a escribir en su computadora con rapidez y a imprimir montones de hojas con la misma frase. Lorcan, que pasaba por allí, al ver las impresiones, alzó la ceja, pero no preguntó nada. Rose le dirigió una sonrisa culpable y siguió con lo suyo.

Al día siguiente llegó temprano al trabajo y, con ayuda de Lysander, pegó letreros en todos lados con la frase:

"_Sólo por hoy, sonríe"_

Y ella se vio forzada a poner el ejemplo.

Por lo que comenzó a sonreír de nuevo.

…_**Tulipanes rojos…**_

Era domingo y Rose estaba exhausta. Los domingos eran su día de descanso, por lo que cuando se despertó, era ya cerca de medio día. Sabía que ese día era su cumpleaños, y se sentía triste porque no podría estar con su familia.

Ni siquiera sabía si se acordarían.

Y de todos modos no podrían llamarla porque el único que tenía su número era James, quien se comunicaba con ella casi a diario para preguntar cómo estaba. A veces hablaba con Anabeth, pero ésta no le decía mucho. No había vuelto a hablar con Albus desde esa vez en la que le pidió que ya no le mencionara nada sobre el asunto por el cual se había marchado de Inglaterra.

Y no sabía si lo prefería así o no.

-¿Rose, ya despertaste?- preguntó la tímida voz de Lysander.

Rose abrió la puerta y le sonrió a su amigo.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Vístete, vamos a salir- dijo él sin darle tiempo a responder, pero ella gritó:

-Para una cita primero tienes que pedírmelo ¿sabes?

Lysander rió.

-No tienes tanta suerte, Weasley. Vístete, te esperamos abajo.

Negando con una sonrisa en el rostro, Rose se vistió con su mejor ropa cómoda y después bajó a la sala, donde estaban ya Lorcan y Lysander esperándola.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños!- dijeron ambos a la vez, tendiéndole dos cajas envueltas en papel de regalo.

-Gracias, chicos, pero… no tenían que comprarme nada…

-No digas eso, aún hay más- dijo Lorcan con tono misterioso.

Y a Rose le agradaba más ese Lorcan en vez del Lorcan serio de siempre, por lo que cuando los gemelos la arrastraron afuera de la casa, ella sólo se dejó llevar, entre risas.

-El día de hoy serás secuestrada- dijo Lysander, quien parecía hacer su mejor intento por dejar su timidez.

-¿Secuestrada? ¿Por ustedes?- se burló Rose.

-Nos ofendes, señorita Weasley- dijo Lorcan llevándose una mano al pecho en signo teatral.

Rose rió, y comenzó a gritar y a patalear entre risas cuando Lysander la levantó del piso y la llevó en el hombro hasta el auto.

-¿A dónde iremos?- preguntó una vez que los tres estuvieron en el auto, con Lorcan conduciendo.

-A comer algo- dijo Lysander, ganándose un puñetazo de Lorcan en el hombro.

-¡No se les informa a los secuestrados a dónde los llevaremos, idiota!

-No soy idiota, tú eres idiota, _idiota_.

Rose no podía parar de reír. Sabía que a ambos les molestaba parecerse tanto, pero a veces no podían evitarlo, incluso los molestaba a veces cuando completaban la oración del otro.

-Y olvidaste vendarle los ojos- gruñó Lorcan a su hermano.

-Perdón, señorito perfecto- dijo Lysander con voz aguda- ¿debería hacerle una reverencia a su majestad y hacer _yo_ lo que se supone que _tú _harías?

-Eres imposible ¿sabes?

-Sheldon diría que no soy imposible, más bien improbable.

-Deberías dejar de ver televisión para variar, Lysander. Mamá tenía razón, te pudre el cerebro. Eres un ejemplo viviente.

-Y luego yo soy el idiota- musitó Lysander a Rose, quien no podía dejar de reír.

Había olvidado el sonido de su risa, hasta ese día.

Resultó que los gemelos habían organizado un almuerzo cerca del lago, ese que Rose siempre frecuentaba.

-Abre tus regalos- pidió Lorcan, recostado sobre la manta que habían llevado.

-Ella puede hacer lo que se le dé la gana sin que la molestes- dijo Lysander son tono de quien busca pelea.

-Déjalo ya, tonto, harás sentir más incómoda a Rose.

Pero Rose se divertía. Claro que cuando Lysander amenazó a Lorcan con tirarlo al lago, tuvo que poner orden.

-Basta, chicos- dijo con voz de circunstancias-. Son familia, traten de llevarse bien ¿quieren? ¿Por mí?- pidió con su mejor carita de borreguito a medio morir.

Cuando ambos asintieron, Rose rasgó al fin el papel que envolvía los regalos.

-¿Un libro de cocina? ¿Creen que porque soy la mujer en la casa tengo que cocinarles?- preguntó molesta, mostrando el libro.

-No, nosotros tenemos uno también. Pensamos que podríamos aprender a cocinar juntos- dijo Lorcan sonriente.

Y su sonrisa la calmó.

-Será un placer aprender a cocinar con ustedes- dijo con una ligera reverencia.

-¡Abre el otro!- pidió Lysander emocionado.

-Estuvo una semana entera pensando qué darte- comentó Lorcan bajo la mirada sonrojada de Lysander.

Rose miró con curiosidad a Lysander.

-¿Por qué eres tan tímido a veces?

Lysander se sonrojó completamente y Lorcan contestó por él:

-Las mujeres lo ponen muy nervioso.

-¡No es cierto!

-Claro que sí- canturreó Lorcan.

-Ya basta, Lorcan- dijo Rose con voz suave-. Sólo quería saber, Lysander, no quería incomodarte. Pero… somos amigos ahora ¿no? No voy a asesinarte ni nada.

Con Lysander luciendo un poco más tranquilo, Rose rasgó el papel del segundo regalo, encontrándose con unas suaves pantuflas.

-Sé que no tienes unas y pronto comenzará a hacer frío, así que…

-Gracias- dijo Rose sinceramente. La verdad era que sí las necesitaba.

Después de un rato más, en el que los gemelos le enseñaron a Rose cómo arrojar piedras al lago y en el que Lysander tomó montones de fotografías, Lorcan dijo que ya era hora de irse.

-Fue genial, chicos, gracias- dijo Rose cuando ya iban en el auto.

-Nadie dijo que eso era todo- dijo Lysander, quien parecía ya sentirse menos cohibido.

-¿De qué hablas?

-De que es hora de que conozcas Noruega, llevas aquí cerca de un mes y ¡no has visto nada aún! Ahora, en Lund no hay la gran cosa, pero podemos ver los paisajes tan geniales y te llevaremos a otros sitios ¿qué opinas?

Rose estaba boquiabierta.

-Chicos, no es necesario que se tomen tantas molestias.

-No es molestia, queremos que te diviertas un rato. Además si no saco a pasear a Lysander con frecuencia se pone de mal humor.

-Ni que fuera Bob- gruñó Lysander.

Rose rió junto con ellos y decidió dejar de preocuparse. Ese día lo dedicaría a esos dos chicos que tanto la habían ayudado.

Y es que en casa Lorcan era el que se aseguraba que todos comieran bien. En el trabajo Lysander la apoyaba en todo lo que podía, aunque no decía mucho. Y Rose, ella hacía lo que podía y los obligaba a comer juntos al menos una vez a la semana… o al menos era lo que había acordado con ellos mientras almorzaban ese día.

Lorcan y Lysander la llevaron al cine y después al zoológico. Lysander bromeaba diciendo que debían ponerle una etiqueta a Lorcan con su nombre para que no lo confundieran con un simio y lo dejaran allí. Lorcan se indignó más cuando Rose dijo que era mejor conseguirles una playera a ambos con sus nombres y quizás unas correas para que no se perdieran.

Fueron a comer y, después de eso, a un museo que a Rose le gustó mucho. Pero no por lo que había en exposición, sino por la compañía. Al regresar a casa, Lorcan le tapó los ojos a Rose diciéndole que lo siguiera a la cocina.

Cuando abrió los ojos, Rose vio un pequeño pastel de cumpleaños sobre la mesa, con una velita encendida.

-Pide un deseo- alentó Lysander.

Rose los miró a ambos un momento y deseó estar con su familia. Quería mucho a los Scamander, pero extrañaba a sus primos y a sus abuelos. Además, no sabía cómo sentirse con respecto a Joe, a quien antes consideraba su amigo y, después de haber descubierto el engaño de Scorpius, no sabía si había sido parte de eso.

Así que deseó poder hablar con su familia.

Pero cuando la velita se apagó, recordó en dónde estaba.

-Quizás quieras ir a tu habitación, ha sido un largo día- comentó Lorcan.

Rose estaba confundida, pero, pensando que los hermanos querrían hablar a solas, fue a su habitación. Al abrir la puerta, soltó un grito de sorpresa.

Sobre su cama había un enorme oso de peluche color café con un gran moño rojo de regalo.

Bajó las escaleras a toda velocidad, tropezando con sus propios pies y abrazó a sus amigos con fuerza.

-¡Gracias, gracias, gracias!- exclamó- No puedo creer que te acordaras, Lorcan- rió.

Cuando apenas comenzaban a ser amigos, en los tiempos en los que ambos trabajaban en Editoriales Greengrass, Rose le había mencionado que siempre había querido tener un oso de peluche gigante al que abrazar porque siempre le habían gustado esos juguetes.

Lorcan sólo dijo con la voz ahogada por el abrazo:

-Me alegra que te guste.

…_**Tulipanes rojos…**_

-¿En serio no te diste cuenta de que te coqueteaba?- preguntó la voz burlona de Ann.

-Por supuesto que me di cuenta, pero ¿para qué hacerle ilusiones? No tengo pensado salir con nadie- respondió Rose sin quitar la vista de los papeles que estaba revisando.

-Rose, Michael ha estado enamorado de ti desde que te vio entrar en el edificio el primer día. Es muy guapo ¿acaso vas a dejarlo así?- insistió Ann.

Rose suspiró con fastidio. Odiaba que mencionaran algo respecto a cosas relacionadas con el amor porque simplemente no quería enamorarse de nuevo. Después de esas semanas sentía que ya había superado lo de Scorpius y no quería regresar a esos largos momentos de melancolía.

Ann se había convertido en una buena amiga suya, pero no le había contado ni siquiera un poco del por qué estaba en Noruega y el por qué se negaba a que su nombre saliera impreso en las copias del periódico todas las mañanas (y es que de ese modo sus padres no la encontrarían).

El mes que el dueño del periódico le había dado para mejorar el periódico parecía apenas estar floreciendo. Rose cada vez presionaba más a sus compañeros de trabajo para mejorar, poniendo de incentivo el dinero que después recibirían. Seguía poniendo en las paredes los letreros con las frases que Scorpius le había enseñado tiempo atrás, y parecían estar funcionando. Suponía que era gracias a los campos mórficos, ese fenómeno que Rupert Sheldrake explicaba a la perfección en los artículos que había leído algunas veces hacía poco.

Al menos ya todos en el periódico lucían menos estresados y ponían lo mejor de sí mismos en lo que publicaban. Le habían llegado incluso cartas a su oficina felicitándola por todas las mejoras que veían, pues el periódico ya no tenía nada de amarillista.

Todo comenzaba a mejorar.

Al fin Rose había regresado a ella misma. No había otra forma de describirlo. Volvía a ser la persona cariñosa y divertida que sabía que era. Comenzaba a aprender mucho, y le gustaba. Apreciaba lo que tenía nuevamente y daba gracias por ello. Todas las mañanas procuraba ver el amanecer, que se veía hermoso desde el lago y eso la hacía sentir que la magia existía… y que se llamaba vida.

Pero estaba el asunto de los hombres.

Al menos unas cuatro veces en la últimas semanas (ya estaban en septiembre), diferentes hombres le habían pedido salir y ella se había rehusado.

No quería algo así en su vida de nuevo.

Al llegar a casa esa noche Rose se puso su pijama y bajó junto con su gran oso de peluche y sus pantuflas a ver la televisión mientras comía helado.

En todos los canales había películas románticas, lo que la desesperó en sobremanera. Sólo un canal se salvaba, era un documental sobre pingüinos. Comenzó a verlo y estaba entretenida, hasta que mencionaron que, una vez que el pingüino encuentra a su pareja, no la deja ir nunca porque eran criaturas muy fieles.

Y eso la hizo llorar a mares.

No recordaba haber llorado así nunca por algo tan tonto, y así fue que Lysander la encontró. Rose ni se molestó en preguntarle qué hacía llegando a casa tan tarde.

-¿Qué tienes, Rose?- preguntó él extrañado.

-¡Quiero un amor pingüino!- exclamó ella a todo pulmón.

Caray, ni ebria habría gritado así nunca.

-¿Un qué?

Rose sorbió por la nariz y comenzó a explicarle el documental.

-Sí, creo que también quiero uno- sonrió Lysander sentándose a su lado-. Pero no lo vamos a encontrar comiendo helado en la oscuridad abrazando osos de peluche ¿no crees?

Y entonces, Rose no supo si por el sueño que tenía o porque confiaba mucho en Lysander, que dijo:

-No quiero que me lastimen.

-Todos tememos eso- concordó Lysander-. Si no mira a Lorcan, no ha salido con nadie desde…

-¿Desde que le rompí el corazón cruelmente?

-Sí, nunca supe cómo fue, la verdad.

Rose comenzó a relatarle toda la historia.

-¿Entonces él fue tu primer beso?- se sorprendió Lysander- Pobrecillo, siempre entra en la zona de amistad.

Rose había oído hablar mucho de la temida _zona de amistad_, pero nunca creyó que Lorcan fuera de esos chicos a los que es inevitable fijarse en sólo su amistad.

-A muchos nos han roto el corazón, Rose, pero no por eso nos damos por vencidos- siguió Lysander-. Sal, diviértete, bobea un poco, no tiene nada de malo que salgas con otros, puede que hasta te gusten.

Rose meditó sus palabras.

Quizás no estaba equivocado.

**Hola! Aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo. Lo más probable es que no pueda actualizar el viernes, sino hasta la próxima semana porque los temidos exámenes finales ya comienzan xD **

**Nos estamos leyendo!**


	28. Fotografía

Todo lo que no reconozcan salió de la imaginación de petite24 y Altea Kaur.

**Fotografía.**

Rose había salido con un par de hombres esas semanas decidida a seguir el consejo que Lysander le había dado, pero el primero había sido de todo menos un caballero y el segundo…

-Creo que me doy por vencida, Sander- dijo Rose al llegar a casa y ver a Lysander sentado en el sofá viendo "The adventures of Merlin". Estaba obsesionado con ese tipo de series.

-¿Con hacer que Lorcan se ponga ese suéter?

-No.

-¿Entonces?

-Salí con un sujeto del trabajo, Michael ¿recuerdas? Y hoy fue nuestra tercera cita y trató de acostarse conmigo ¿qué tipo de imbécil hace algo así?- preguntó frustrada, dejándose caer al lado de su amigo y recordando la bofetada que le había dado a Michael.

-Mejor no te respondo- dijo Lysander.

-Me gustaría que esto fuera más sencillo ¿sabes? Ver a alguien solamente y saber que es EL chico sin tener que pasar por tanto drama.

-Entonces no sería emocionante- dijo Lysander apagando la televisión-. A veces el chico indicado puede estar frente a ti sin que lo notes ¿sabías?

-Pues avísame cuando lo veas- gruñó Rose encogiéndose de hombros.

En ese momento entró Lorcan a la sala. Iba con su pijama puesta y lucía cansado.

-¿Ya cenaron?- preguntó yendo hacia la cocina.

-No, esperaba que bajaras para salvarnos- dijo Lysander siguiendo a su hermano.

Rose fue con ellos y comenzó a sacar cosas de la nevera. No había comido en su cena con Michael por lo incómoda que estaba, así que el estómago le rugía de hambre.

-¿Listos?

-Creo que es lo mejor que hemos hecho hasta ahora- dijo Lysander como quien ha pasado por una gran odisea.

-Bueno, chicos, lo logramos- dijo Rose felizmente-. Tomen sus sándwiches y veamos algo de televisión… y que no sea un documental sobre pingüinos, por favor.

Lysander rió, pero Lorcan no entendió el chiste.

-Hoy vino Freya- comentó Lorcan mientras comían.

Freya era una enfermera conocida de los gemelos Scamander que hacía algunos días se frecuentaba mucho con Rose. Como vivía en la casa de al lado a veces comían juntas.

-¿Y qué quería?

-Pedirme una cita.

Rose se atragantó con lo que estaba comiendo.

-¿Qué?

-¿Y qué le dijiste?- preguntó Lysander aparentemente entretenido por la reacción de Rose.

-Que no- dijo Lorcan sencillamente.

-¿Por qué no? Es bonita- siguió Lysander.

-No lo sé… no sé ni por qué te conté.

-Hieres mis sentimientos, hermanito- se burló Lysander, pero se puso en pie antes de que el cojín que Lorcan le arrojaba le diera en la cabeza.

Rose siguió comiendo en silencio, preguntándose por qué le había molestado tanto que Freya le pidiera una cita a Lorcan, es decir, ellos dos no eran nada más que amigos y no tenía derecho a ponerse celosa… ¿acababa de decir que estaba celosa?

Lorcan acababa de irse a su habitación cuando Lysander regresó.

-¿Sabes?- dijo el gemelo- Es curioso. Cuando te encontré en el autobús el día que llegaste creí que eras una chica obsesionada con Lorcan que lo había seguido hasta aquí.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Rose entre confundida y divertida.

-Por la forma en que me hablaste, me asustaste.

Rose se echó a reír.

-Lo siento, estaba algo alterada.

-¿Por el asunto de tus padres?

Rose dejó de reír de golpe. Se tapó el rostro con las manos y, una vez que levantó la vista de nuevo, vio a Lysander observándola. Y se sintió segura. Lysander la recibió en sus brazos, pero Rose no pudo evitar hacer la comparación de cuando Albus la abrazaba.

Comenzó a contarle toda su historia con Scorpius, paso por paso.

El cómo antes ella era una mala persona.

El cómo él le había ayudado a mejorar.

El cómo descubrió que se había vuelto indiferente al amor por un consejo de Victorie cuando ella tenía seis años.

El cómo se había ido enamorando poco a poco de Scorpius.

El cómo le había confesado que la quería.

El cómo la había engañado.

El cómo ya no podía confiar en nadie.

El cómo veía a las parejas por la calle tomadas de la mano y se moría de envidia.

El cómo anhelaba tener su propia familia, pero no se creía lo suficientemente valiente como para enamorarse de nuevo.

Al final confesó lo mucho que extrañaba a su familia y sus amigos, pero no quería saber nada que le recordara la traición de sus padres.

Y fue así que Lysander se convirtió en su mayor confidente.

-Fue todo muy intenso, entonces- dijo él cuando Rose dejó de hablar-. Pero no te des por vencida.

-¿Cómo puedes hacerlo sonar tan simple?- se quejó Rose abrazando un cojín contra su pecho.

-Porque no todas las personas son iguales- explicó Lysander-. Lorcan, por ejemplo, él…

-¿Estás diciendo que debo de intentarlo con Lorcan?

-Estoy diciendo que cuando te sientas listas veas de una buena vez cómo te mira. Sigue enamorado de ti.

Y la confesión le cayó a Rose como un balde de agua fría.

-No es posible, Lysander. Yo le gustaba hace un año, no puede ser que…

-Bien, no me creas, pero puedes preguntárselo.

¿Sería cierto eso?

¿Lorcan seguiría enamorado de ella?

Lorcan era un sujeto estupendo, pero ¿ella sentiría alguna vez lo mismo por él que lo que había sentido por Scorpius?

-El otro día me dijiste que te habían roto el corazón una vez- comentó Rose queriendo saber más del tema.

Llevaba viviendo con los chicos un par de meses, y sentía que ya conocía a Lysander tanto como conocía a Lorcan. Es decir, sabía que era vegetariano y que amaba a los animales, en especial a Bob; sabía que había estudiado fotografía porque era malo dibujando y no se diga pintando; sabía que soñaba con irse a vivir a algún sitio exótico en cuanto le pagaran más por sus fotografías; sabía que amaba a sus padres y que consideraba a Lorcan su mejor amigo, aunque no se lo dijera nunca porque "sería demasiado estúpido"; y que tenía una seria obsesión con las series de televisión.

-Muchas veces, de hecho- contestó él con tranquilidad-, pero no me doy por vencido. Sé que en algún lugar hay una chica para mí.

-Eres demasiado optimista- refunfuñó Rose.

-O tú muy pesimista… ¿quedaron galletas de las de Lorcan?

-¡Acabas de comerte dos sándwiches!- exclamó Rose horrorizada.

-Pues sí… pero me encanta que Lorcan se confunda cuando cada vez hay menos de sus galletas cuando según él las esconde tan bien…

Rose rió y tomó nota mental para asegurarse de decirle a Lorcan que cambiara sus galletas de encima de la alacena.

…_**Tulipanes rojos…**_

Al día siguiente, antes de que Rose se fuera al trabajo, allí seguían Lorcan y Lysander. Lorcan estaba con un proyecto que no necesitaba que saliera a la oficina y Lysander simplemente había decidido tomarse el día libre para buscar cosas en el ático.

Antes de irse, Rose vio una cantidad considerable de fotografías cubriendo el piso de la sala de estar. Y una sonrisita de suficiencia de Lysander, que tampoco podía dejar de reír.

-¿Quieres callarte, Lysander? Trato de…- pero la oración que Lorcan iba a decir se quedó en el aire.

Lo siguiente que supo Rose fue que un pálido Lorcan se había abalanzado sobre Lysander tratando de quitarle una fotografía de las manos.

-¡Suéltame!- exclamó Lysander.

-¿Qué vas a hacer con eso?

-¡Evidencia!- gritaba Lysander.

Entre todo el jaleo, la fotografía cayó al suelo y Rose la tomó.

Había esperado que fuera una fotografía de Lorcan en la tina cuando era pequeño y por eso trataba de quitársela a Lysander, pero lo que vio… la dejó helada.

¡Era ella!

Eran ella de pequeña y… no podría decir si eran Lorcan o Lysander, pues eran igualitos físicamente. Y lo más raro era que él le estaba dando un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Qué?- musitó quedamente sin apartar la mirada de la fotografía.

-Sabía que te conocía de algún sitio, y hasta ahora se me ocurrió revisar las fotografías de cuando vivíamos en Londres. Resultó que solíamos ser vecinos y que Lorcan juraba que se casaría contigo cuando fueran grandes. Recuerdo que iba de un lado a otro hablando de una pelirroja bonita que sería su princesa y no sé qué tanto…

Rose levantó la mirada y se encontró con que Lorcan ya no estaba allí.

-Patio trasero- indicó Lysander, como si hubiera planeado todo, pero Rose no se detuvo a analizarlo.

Salió al patio con rapidez y vio a Lorcan yendo de un lado al otro hablando para sí. Al verla, explotó en excusas como "era un niño" o "Lysander es un tonto".

Pero Rose no lo escuchaba, sólo se acercó a él y lo besó.

Y fue un beso diferente, tierno, lleno de cariño.

Rose no estaba segura de lo que sentía por Lorcan, pero sí estaba segura de que él nunca le haría daño.

-Fue la historia más tierna que he escuchado- dijo Rose con una cálida sonrisa.

Y lo era. Desde que había tenido el sueño con el que supo la razón de su desprecio a las relaciones románticas, no se había puesto a analizar que, en ese sueño, ella recordaba un beso que un niño le había dado, y ahora sabía que había sido Lorcan.

-¿En serio?- preguntó él ingenuamente, sonrojado.

Y a Rose le pareció que era muy lindo.

-Lo recordabas todo este tiempo ¿cierto? Ya lo sabías.

Lorcan asintió, apenado.

-Lysander me dijo anoche que sigues enamorado de mí- dijo Rose, sintiendo que era mejor soltar la verdad de una vez.

-Y no se equivoca- aseguró Lorcan tiempo después, nervioso-. Quiero decir… eres una persona impresionante y sumamente admirable, pero… no quiero presionarte a nada después de lo que te sucedió. No quiero que pienses que te ofrecí quedarte aquí sólo porque quería aprovecharme de la situación.

Rose lo cayó con un beso.

-Sé que no fue así. Y… la verdad ahora no sé qué siento, pero si hay alguien con quien me gustaría comenzar de nuevo, eres tú.

-Entonces… ¿dices que quieres intentarlo?- preguntó Lorcan, como si no lo pudiera creer.

Y Rose asintió con la cabeza. Y lo siguiente que sucedió fue que Lorcan la besaba. No pudo evitar comparar su beso cuidadoso con los apasionados de Scorpius.

Pero esperaba que valiera la pena intentarlo.

…_**Tulipanes rojos…**_

La verdad era que Rose estaba a gusto con su relación. Todo con Lorcan era normal, y se sentía bien. La trataba como si fuera la persona más especial del mundo y ella intentaba hacer lo mismo, que no era tan difícil, pues Lorcan, a pesar de ser muy serio, era muy apasionado.

Todos los días iba por ella en la madrugada al trabajo para asegurarse de que llegara bien a casa. Ella le preparaba siempre el almuerzo (o hacía el intento, pues sus habilidades en la cocina no habían mejorado mucho).

Los lunes comían juntos en un restaurante cerca del trabajo de Rose.

Los martes daban un paseo por el lago en la mañana.

Los miércoles Rose lo visitaba en el trabajo para almorzar juntos.

Los jueves salían con los amigos de Rose del trabajo.

Los viernes se quedaban juntos hasta tarde viendo televisión.

Los sábados se quedaban mucho tiempo al lado del otro en la habitación de Rose a veces hablando o sólo besándose.

Los domingos pasaban todo el día juntos, paseando por la ciudad.

Esas tres semanas que llevaba saliendo había sido siempre lo mismo. Rose lo sentía como una cómoda rutina, pues ella era una mujer rutinaria, al igual que Lorcan, por lo que se sentía segura con él.

¿Qué si lo amaba?

Era muy pronto para decirlo.

Él le había enseñado cómo debía ser una relación, y ella no podía quejarse.

Pero dejando de lado todo el tema amoroso en el que se había visto envuelta el último mes, cabría mencionar que lo que la tenía de cabeza los últimos días de noviembre, era que ya casi no hablaba con sus primos.

Era como si hubieran desaparecido de repente.

Siempre se comunicaban con el celular de James, pero nunca le decían mucho, más que estaban bien, y eso era lo único que a Rose le interesaba.

Había platicado un par de veces con Sam también, pero su amiga se salía tanto de tema que al final le era imposible rescatar algo de información.

Pero se sentía triste.

Ya no sabía nada sobre sus vidas.

Incluso hacía mucho tiempo que no hablaba con Albus y lo extrañaba más que nunca, por lo que Lysander ahora era su único confidente.

No había vuelto a hablar con Freya desde que ésta se enteró de que Lorcan la había elegido a ella (Rose), por lo que sus amistades se limitaban a sus compañeros en el trabajo, con quienes se llevaba cada vez mejor.

Todo en el periódico había mejorado, todos lucían más felices y Rose se sentía muy satisfecha por eso. A veces hablaba con muchas personas y se alegraba al saber que sus vidas estaban mejorando.

Ahora había más personas que compraban el periódico, por lo que las ventas habían aumentado al menos un setenta porciento.

Y los directivos habían tenido que tragarse sus palabras y aceptar que era uno de los mejores periódicos de Noruega, por lo que habían tenido que aumentar el sueldo a todos.

-¿Te gustaría acompañarme a la presentación del libro que traduje hace unos meses?- preguntó Lorcan un día de principios de diciembre, cuando fue por Rose al trabajo.

Y Rose se quedó congelada en su sitio. Ya era suficientemente doloroso ir todos los miércoles, sabiendo que esa editorial pertenecía a la familia de Scorpius, para ahora revivir esos momentos en los que ella era la que organizaba ese tipo de fiestas.

-Claro- tuvo que decir, actuando su mejor sonrisa, sólo para ver feliz a Lorcan.

Pero toda esa semana estuvo aterrada.

No sabía lo que sentiría al ver tanto relacionado con lo que anteriormente había sido su mayor sueño, y no hablaba de ser editora…

Se trataba de Scorpius.

Seguía tratándose de él, por más que se lo quisiera negar.

Pero no quería romperle el corazón a Lorcan, no de nuevo. Lo mejor sería quedarse callada.

Al final no todo fue tan terrible como lo había esperado.

Tuvo que pedir salir temprano del trabajo el siguiente sábado para poder ir a la fiesta, que comenzaría a las ocho. Ann le ayudó a comprar un vestido bonito en una linda tienda de un centro comercial, por lo que su atuendo estaba perfecto.

Lorcan siempre le decía que lucía hermosa, y esa noche no fue la excepción. Y Rose se sentía como en los cuentos de príncipes y princesas, excepto que ella no lo quería así… no de ese modo.

Al llegar al evento, sonrió encantadoramente todo el tiempo, charlando con las personas que Lorcan le presentaba, sin dejar de pensar que anteriormente eso la habría hecho muy feliz.

Pero ahora no se sentía completa, no podía disfrutarlo.

Y se sentía peor cada vez que alguien mencionaba lo bien que lucían juntos.

-¿Estás cansada?- preguntó Lorcan cuando llegaron a casa, cerca de media noche.

Rose había bebido mucho, y se sentía adormilada. Esperaba olvidar todos sus debates mentales al día siguiente.

-Algo- contestó con una suave sonrisa y se acercó a Lorcan para besarlo, intentando olvidarse de todo.

¿Era ella o la temperatura comenzaba a aumentar en el auto?

-Vamos adentro ¿quieres?- dijo Lorcan con la voz agitada.

Rose le hizo caso y ambos entraron.

Y fueron directo a la habitación de Rose.

**Hola! Al fin las vacaciones llegaron muajaja espero poder publicar más seguido, así que se compensará este capítulo tan corto xD**

**Espero les esté yendo de maravilla!**

**Nos leemos!**


	29. No puedes huir siempre

**Hola! Primero que nada, muchas gracias por todos los reviews! Ya van más de 400 o.O gracias a esto y a las hermosas vacaciones, como les dije anteriormente, habrá actualizaciones más seguido xD y haha no puedo evitarlo, pero es gracioso ver cómo están entre el aceptar a Lorcan o no jiji pero como dije ya muchas veces, esta es una historia Rose/Scorpius, punto. **

Canción recomendada: **Catch my breath**-Kelly Clarkson. Hay un cover muy bueno de Alex Goot de esta canción, se los recomiendo también.

Todo lo que no reconozcan salió de la imaginación de petite24 y Altea Kaur.

**No puedes huir siempre.**

Rose no supo qué fue lo que la impulsó a hacerlo.

Después de haber estado toda la noche pensando en Scorpius y todo lo que había dejado en Inglaterra, ahora luchaba por quitarle la camisa a Lorcan.

¿Sería que se sentía sola?

¿Melancólica?

¿En serio tendría sexo con él sólo porque sentía su alma vacía?

Y terminaron ambos sobre la cama, besándose.

Hasta que poco a poco la temperatura fue disminuyendo.

Y Rose no sentía nada parecido a la pasión, sino a la vergüenza.

Sentía que su mejor amigo acababa de verla casi desnuda, y eso no estaba bien.

No era correcto.

-¿Qué estamos haciendo?- preguntó Lorcan en voz baja, mirándola.

Rose ocultó su rostro en su pecho.

-No está bien.

-Lo sé, es…

Rose levantó la mirada y lo vio directo a los ojos, esos ojos azules que le transmitían paz inmediata.

-Me gustaste mucho desde la primera vez que te vi- dijo Lorcan, nunca habían hablado de eso, siempre evitaban hablar del pasado-, y cuando te invité a la fiesta de la editorial, esa que tú organizaste… en serio creí que yo te gustaba.

-Créeme que desee que hubiera sido diferente- dijo Rose juntando su frente con la suya, en un gesto cariñoso-. Y yo te quiero mucho, es sólo que…

-Somos demasiado amigos para algo así- completó Lorcan con una tranquila sonrisa.

Rose asintió.

-Es curioso, desde que comenzamos nuestra relación pensé que este momento sería… especial.

-Lo sé…

Rose sacó de debajo de su almohada una playera holgada que siempre usaba de pijama, para ocultar su semidesnudez, pues se sentía avergonzada.

Pero dejó que Lorcan la abrazara, y se sintió segura entre sus brazos, como siempre.

-Será mejor que me vaya a mi habitación- dijo él tiempo después.

-Entonces… ¿terminamos?

-No tiene sentido seguir juntos si no sentimos nada el uno por el otro ¿no crees?

Rose compuso una sonrisa, y le dio un último beso en los labios.

-¿Seguiremos siendo amigos, cierto?- preguntó él.

-Por supuesto, pero no del tipo de "terminamos, mejor como amigos" en el que resulta que no se vuelven a hablar- bromeó Rose.

Lorcan rió con ella y, mientras lo veía marcharse, Rose se dio cuenta de que las cosas entre ellos no se pondrían raras nunca, y daba las gracias por eso.

…_**Tulipanes rojos…**_

-¿Qué tal la fiesta?- preguntó Lysander al día siguiente.

Rose estaba prácticamente dormida sobre la mesa del comedor, sin haber probado bocado, y Lorcan estaba a su lado, casi igual, con profundas ojeras. Ambos se miraron al mismo tiempo, como discutiendo si decirle a Lysander o no.

-Olvídenlo, no quiero saber si hicieron cochinadas estando yo en la habitación de al lado- dijo Lysander como con asco.

Rose puso los ojos en blanco y dijo:

-De todos modos no te iba a decir lo _excelente_ que es tu hermano en la cama.

Lysander compuso una mueca de horror e hizo su desayuno a un lado. Lorcan reía.

-Gracias por arruinarme el día.

-Tú empezaste- replicó Lorcan con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

Rose comenzó a comer su cereal, pero después, considerando que Lysander era su amigo y el hermano de Lorcan, confesó:

-La verdad es que terminamos.

Lysander no parecía sorprendido.

-Son demasiado amigos como para ser novios.

Lorcan y Rose intercambiaron una mirada, preguntándose de dónde sacaba Lysander tanta información.

-Oigan, por cierto. Ayer fui a comprar los boletos de avión- dijo Lysander, decidido a cambiar de tema.

Rose vio cómo Lorcan lo callaba con la mirada, por lo que supo que algo andaba mal.

-¿Qué boletos, Lysander?- preguntó Rose con un tono peligroso.

Lysander miró a Lorcan como pidiéndole disculpas y dijo:

-Lorcan y yo les dijimos a nuestros padres que pasaríamos las fiestas con ellos en Londres. Pensábamos pedirte que nos acompañaras y te compramos un boleto.

Rose se puso completamente pálida.

-¿Hiciste eso a mis espaldas? ¿Sin siquiera preguntarme primero?- recriminó a Lorcan.

-No sabíamos cómo ibas a reaccionar- se disculpó Lorcan-. Lo siento, Rose. Hablé con tu primo James hace un par de semanas y…

-¿También hablaste con James desde MI celular y no me dijiste nada?- preguntó molesta.

No podía creerlo.

-Dejaste tu celular en casa, y como me dijiste que James se preocupaba si no contestas… hablé con él y me pidió que te convenciera de regresar a Inglaterra al menos unos días.

Rose se puso en pie, furiosa, y se encerró en su habitación durante todo el día, sin importarle las súplicas de los gemelos. Lo único que ella decía era:

-¡No regresaré nunca!

Y pasó todo el día llorando, abrazada a su oso gigante de peluche.

…_**Tulipanes rojos…**_

Era ya diecinueve de diciembre. Rose había vuelto a hablar con los gemelos sólo hasta que ellos le prometieran que no volverían a tocar el tema de regresar a Inglaterra. Claro que James no se había salvado de un buen regaño por haber confabulado en su contra con Lorcan, y seguía sin hablarle, por lo que últimamente no tenía noticias de su familia.

Los gemelos se irían al día siguiente en la mañana, y Rose se sentía egoísta al pensar que quería que se quedaran. Por fortuna podría ocuparse en su trabajo y olvidarse de lo demás, o eso pensaba hasta que recibió la aterradora llamada.

Fue en la noche ese día, cuando contestó su celular.

Era Dominique.

-¿Todo está bien, Dom?- preguntó Rose despreocupada, sin dejar de revisar la edición del periódico del día siguiente.

-Sólo quería decirte que tu padre está en el hospital- dijo su prima con cansancio.

Rose sintió que el mundo se le venía encima.

-¿Qué?

-Tuvo un ataque al corazón esta tarde- explicó Dominique-. Ya lo estabilizaron, pero sigue muy mal. Pensé que debías saberlo.

-Gracias- fue lo único que dijo Rose antes de colgar y salir a toda prisa de su oficina.

-¿Sucede algo, Weasley?- preguntó el editor en jefe, cuando la vio en su puerta, pálida.

-Tendré que tomarme unos días, señor. Surgieron unos problemas familiares. Ann se quedará a cargo mientras no estoy.

Fue más un aviso que pedir un permiso, por lo que el editor no tuvo más opción que asentir.

Después de eso fue a casa a toda prisa, deseando que los Scamander aún tuvieran el boleto que habían comparado para ella.

Cuando llegó a casa y los vio a ambos mirando la televisión, se deshizo en llanto, conformando frases incoherentes. Entre los dos la hicieron sentarse en el sofá hasta que se tranquilizó un poco.

Estaba furiosa con su padre como nunca antes. Eran tan ambivalentes sus sentimientos… quería odiarlo por lo que le había hecho, pero estaba la mar de preocupada porque no quería que muriera. Sentía que tenía que hablar con él, no podía dejar el asunto así nada más.

Le aterraba encontrarse con su familia después de tanto tiempo, pero tenía que ser valiente.

Y también estaba el otro asunto.

No quería encontrarse con Scorpius por nada del mundo. No podría mirarlo porque no sabía qué haría.

-Estaremos contigo todo lo que necesites- aseguró Lysander.

Y con esas palabras, Rose se sintió más fuerte.

…_**Tulipanes rojos…**_

Había olvidado lo hermoso que se veía su amado Londres en esa época del año. Había nieve por todos lados y todos estaban de buen humor. Rose caminó por el aeropuerto junto a los gemelos Scamander, cuyos padres irían a buscarlos.

Cuando Lorcan saludó a alguien a lo lejos, Rose se descolocó. Suponía que ella era su madre, una mujer de cabello extremadamente rubio y mirada soñadora, que vestía con una extravagante ropa de diferentes colores e iba del brazo de un hombre serio, pero cuya mirada se veía cálida. En definitiva no esperaba que ellos fueran sus padres, tan… no comunes, sí, quizás esa era la forma de decirlo.

-Así que tú eres Rose- dijo la mujer, que Rose sabía se llamaba Luna.

-Encantada de conocerlos- respondió Rose estrechándoles las manos.

Después de algo de charla de rutina, Rose siguió a los gemelos y sus padres fuera del aeropuerto. Todos subieron al auto y después el padre de los gemelos condujo hasta el hospital donde Rose sabía que su padre estaría internado.

-¿Segura que no quieres que me quede también?- preguntó Lysander indeciso, observando las manos de Lorcan y Rose, que por alguna razón habían terminado entrelazadas.

-Estaré bien- aseguró Rose, pero muerta de miedo por dentro.

-Entonces nos vemos más tarde, cuídate, Rose. Y si sucede algo llámenme ¿de acuerdo?

Rose asintió y le dio un beso de despedida a su amigo en la mejilla.

-Gracias- dijo antes de dirigirse con Lorcan a la entrada del hospital.

Pero antes de cruzar las puertas, Lorcan la detuvo con delicadeza por el brazo.

-Voy a estar a tu lado en todo momento ¿de acuerdo? Si sientes que quieres irte no tienes más que presionar mi mano y te sacaré de allí. Y si quieres que me vaya y te deje sola con tu familia, lo haré también.

Rose asintió, y después, como en trance, se puso de puntitas y lo besó rápido en los labios. No supo por qué lo hizo, pero sabía que a él no le importaría.

Una vez que entraron y se dirigían a la recepción para preguntar si allí estaba Ron, se toparon con Albus.

Él la miró de hito en hito, como si no pudiera creer lo que veía.

-Hola, Al- fue lo único que pudo decir Rose tímidamente, antes de que Albus la abrazara fuertemente.

-¡Estás aquí!- decía sin parar.

Los ojos de Rose se llenaron de lágrimas. Lo había extrañado tanto…

-Hola, Scamander- saludó Albus a Lorcan, quien se había alejado un poco para darles espacio.

-Potter- respondió el rubio con una ligera sonrisa.

Rose sabía que se conocían porque habían hablado algunas veces por teléfono. Lorcan le había confesado hacía unos días que, después de haber hablado con James una vez, se había mantenido en contacto con él y Albus. Rose se había molestado mucho, pero después de que los gemelos le dijeran que todos se preocupaban mucho por ella, no le quedó más remedio que aceptarlo. Al menos ahora sabía por que ya casi sus primos no hablaban con ella, obtenían información de Lorcan.

-No es necesario que te quedes, yo me aseguraré de que esté bien- aseguró Albus, señalando a Rose, a quien no había dejado de abrazar.

Lorcan intercambió una mirada con Rose y ésta le hizo saber que estaría bien con Albus, que podía irse con su familia. Rose vio que Lorcan estaba indeciso, pero aún así se fue, no sin antes pedirle que le llamara si sucedía cualquier cosa.

-Creí que estarías muy molesto conmigo- confesó Rose viendo bien a Albus a los ojos, ya casi había olvidado el color verde esmeralda que tenían.

-Y lo estaba, pero me tenías más preocupado. Hay mucho que tienes que explicar, jovencita- le dijo con cariño.

Y Rose siguió abrazando a su primo, sintiéndose en casa al fin.

-¿Cómo está mi padre?- preguntó, recordando por qué estaba allí.

La mirada de Albus se ensombreció.

-No muy bien, nos hemos estado turnando para cuidarlo. Hace rato se fue Dom a comprar café, no debe de tardar.

-¿Y… mi madre está aquí?- preguntó temerosa.

Albus la miró directamente a los ojos y dijo:

-No puedes huir siempre, Rosie.

Y Rose pensó que eso era una lástima, porque haría todo más fácil… aunque no resolvía nada.

Al llegar a la sala de espera, a donde Albus la condujo, Rose vio a James, y a su madre, quien lloraba sobre el hombro de Harry. Al verla entrar, James compuso una pequeña sonrisa y se puso en pie para abrazarla de inmediato, pero la mirada de Rose se enfocó en Hermione, quien había dejado de llorar y ahora tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par.

-Rose…- dijo su madre, poniéndose en pie.

Y de repente Rose recordó los videos caseros que Hugo había robado del ático tiempo atrás, donde sus padres la abrazaban y decían cuánto la amaban. No sabía si alguna vez podría perdonarlos por haberla mandado seguir, pero al fin y al cabo eran sus padres.

-Hola, mamá- dijo Rose con voz queda.

Lo que no esperaba era que su madre fuera hacia ella y la abrazara como nunca antes. Las lágrimas comenzaron a surgir de sus ojos, pero Rose no quería llorar.

-Sigo furiosa con ustedes- dijo Rose con los dientes apretados, apartándose de su madre.

-Lo comprendo- dijo Hermione, luciendo impotente, no como la persona fría y altiva que siempre mostraba ser.

Y fue cuando Rose supo que su madre no era lo que aparentaba. Sólo tenía miedo, al igual que ella, de ser dañada, por eso se escondía tras una coraza de hielo, justo como ella había hecho tiempo atrás.

-¿Puedo verlo?- preguntó con la voz ahogada.

Hermione asintió y le indicó que la siguiera hasta una puerta al final del pasillo. Al abrirla, Rose vio a su tía Ginny sentada al lado de Ron, quien estaba acostado en la cama, pálido y dormido.

Y el corazón de Rose se rompió al verlo en tal estado.

Después de abrazar vagamente a su tía, Rose tomó su lugar y pronto la dejaron sola con él.

Estaba tan pálido que Rose comenzó a llorar. Recordaba cuando iba con él al trabajo, cómo la consentía siempre. Cómo él siempre había sido su favorito por sobre los demás. Y cómo había cambiado todo conforme fue creciendo. Intentó ponerse en su lugar para entender por qué la había mandado seguir, traicionando su confianza, pero no pudo entenderlo. Y quizás nunca lo haría, pero quizás si él le prometiera no hacerlo de nuevo…

-Rose…

La voz apagada de su padre le llamó la atención y levantó la vista. Él la miraba con los ojos bien abiertos. Rose quiso decirle que estaba bien, que había regresado, pero no podía ser hipócrita.

-No creas que porque haya venido a verte te perdono- dijo fríamente.

-Lo entiendo, hija.

Rose comenzó a enfurecerse.

-No, papá. No lo entiendes, nunca lo has entendido. No soy propiedad ni tuya ni de mamá ¿de acuerdo? Me hicieron mucho daño y ni siquiera les importó. Y debería dejar de hablarte de esto antes de que te pongas peor… no quiero que piensen que fui yo quien te mató…

Ron parecía tan triste que Rose no pudo seguir allí. Ya había visto a su padre y él se recuperaría. Ya no había nada más que hacer allí. Se puso en pie, y cuando ya se iba, él exclamó:

-¡Lo siento!

Rose se dio la vuelta y notó que su padre luchaba para que las lágrimas no salieran de sus ojos. Fue entonces que su corazón se ablandó.

-Todo se salió de nuestras manos, Rose. No queríamos que pasaran por tanto dolor como nosotros.

-No era la forma, papá. Terminaron dañándonos como no tienes idea.

Rose sabía que Hugo no hablaba tampoco con ellos desde que ella le había explicado la situación.

-Lo sé, pero nos dimos cuenta demasiado tarde. Desde lo que sucedió con tu mamá… nunca les contamos porque no queríamos que crecieran con eso, pero creo que es hora de que sepas que…

Rose suspiró y dijo:

-Hugo y yo sabemos lo que sucedió. Lo del secuestro y el aborto.

Ron lucía bastante confundido.

-¿Cómo…?

-Lo abuelos.

Ron no dijo nada por mucho tiempo, y Rose no quería ser quien reiniciara la conversación.

-¿Podrás perdonarnos a tu madre y a mí algún día?- preguntó él con verdadero arrepentimiento.

-Si te soy sincera no lo sé- dijo Rose derrotada.

Sintiendo que no podría estar más tiempo allí, salió de la habitación, no sin antes decir:

-Espero que te mejores.

Caminó por el pasillo y después fue directo al elevador, donde Albus la alcanzó antes de que se fuera.

-¿Estás bien?

Rose le indicó que subiera con ella al elevador, y una vez dentro, se deshizo en lágrimas. Albus la abrazó, y Rose sintió que todo estaría bien, porque era lo que siempre sentía cuando su primo la abrazaba, como cuando eran unos niños y ella se caía de un árbol y Albus siempre la cargaba hasta la casa de los abuelos para que le curaran las heridas; o como cuando era la única persona que entendía por lo que estaba pasando…

-No quiero estar aquí, Al- dijo sin dejar de sollozar.

-No te preocupes, no tienes que- dijo él tomándola de la mano y llevándola a la calle.

La hizo subir a un auto color rojo, que no conocía.

-¿Es tuyo?- preguntó llorosa.

Albus asintió con la cabeza y echó a andar el auto. En el camino Rose vio mucha gente caminando, niños de la mano de sus madres pidiéndoles caramelos, veía parejas tomadas de la mano y niños jugando con la nieve bajo el disgusto de los demás. Pero Rose no prestaba atención, no sabía ni siquiera a dónde iba, sólo quería regresar a Noruega para poder seguir ignorando sus problemas.

-Ya llegamos- dijo Albus quitándose el cinturón de seguridad.

Rose observó bien el lugar y se dio cuenta de que era el departamento de James. El recuerdo de la última vez que había estado allí la golpeó de repente y sintió deseos de irse corriendo.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?- preguntó reacia a bajar.

-Es el lugar más cercano y no hay nadie, anda, por favor- pidió Albus casi en súplica.

Al ver su mirada tan triste, Rose le hizo caso y lo siguió adentro. El lugar no había cambiado mucho, seguía siendo muy… James. Era obvio que era un departamento de hombre.

-¿Tienes hambre?- preguntó Albus una vez que entraron.

Rose negó con la cabeza. La verdad era que no había comido mucho en todo el día, pero no tenía hambre.

-Perdóname, Al- dijo Rose con voz ahogada-. Debí explicarte antes de irme. No estaba pensando y no… no sabía qué iba a suceder, sólo quería largarme de aquí tan pronto como pudiera.

Albus no dijo nada, sólo desvió la mirada. Era obvio que lo había lastimado con su huida, pero era demasiado orgulloso como para decírselo.

-Te extrañé mucho, Al- dijo suavemente con un abrazo.

Él siguió sin decir nada, pero Rose sintió que la abrazaba más fuerte. No supo cuánto tiempo había pasado cuando Albus dijo:

-Me hiciste mucha falta, Rosie.

Y Rose derramó unas lágrimas silenciosas antes de decir:

-Y tú a mí.

Albus se separó de ella y dijo con la voz rota:

-Pero te fuiste, Rose. Te fuiste sin decirme nada ¿tienes idea de lo preocupado que estuve todo este tiempo? De no ser porque Scamander nos contactó para explicarnos toda la situación, no sé qué hubiera hecho.

Rose bajó la mirada.

-Sé que estuvo mal, pero en ese momento no estaba pensando.

Se quedaron en silencio mucho tiempo. Rose se sentía incómoda, y deseó no haberle pedido a Lorcan que se marchara.

-James nos contó lo que sucedió con Malfoy- dijo Albus al fin.

El corazón de Rose comenzó a latir violentamente. Le dolía escuchar hablar de ese tema que sólo quería olvidar.

-¿Ah, sí?

Albus asintió con la cabeza y dijo:

-Lamento no haberlo visto.

¿Era posible que Albus estuviera echándose la culpa? Era casi irónico.

-No tuvo nada que ver contigo, Al.

-Creí de verdad que estaba enamorado de ti, pero después lo de la fotografía…

Rose asintió. Quería que el asunto dejara de dolerle, pero era casi imposible. Habían pasado apenas unos buenos cinco meses que parecían haber sido eternos, y Rose lo único que había querido había sido olvidar a Scorpius, pero no había podido hacerlo.

Por más que se lo negara.

-Escucha, hay mucho que no te hemos dicho- soltó Albus dejándose caer en el sofá de James.

Rose alzó las cejas.

-James me hablaba casi a diario ¿qué es lo que no me han dicho?- preguntó con sorpresa, sentándose a su lado.

Albus la miró varios segundos antes de responder:

-Todos acordamos no decirte nada para no molestarte. Nadie sabía que vendrías, por lo que no acordamos decirte nada si venías y…

-Al- cortó Rose, comenzando a asustarse- ¿qué sucede?

Albus carraspeó y dijo de golpe:

-Después de que supimos lo que te había hecho, fuimos a buscar a Malfoy.

Rose se temió lo peor.

-No, Al…

Él estaba indignado.

-¿Cómo querías que no le rompiéramos la cara a ese idiota después de lo que te hizo?

Rose se frotó la frente con las manos y se dispuso a escuchar lo siguiente. No sabía qué sentir respecto a pensar en un Scorpius lastimado.

-Pero Zabini lo defendió- siguió Albus-. Es más fuerte de lo que parece. Los dos parecían no saber de qué rayos estábamos hablando, son buenos actores, supongo. Julieta se enteró de lo que habíamos hecho y se puso del lado de Scorpius. Lo prefirió a él, así que terminamos. Molly se molestó mucho con Joe, y no volvieron a salir. Anabeth fue despedida de la editorial cuando la señorita Greengrass se enteró de que había sido ella la que le había dado una bofetada a Scorpius nada más verlo. Sam se salvó por poco, pero renunció de todos modos, no quería trabajar para el sujeto que te había roto el corazón.

Rose estaba pálida. No podía creer que nadie le hubiera contado sobre nada de lo que acababa de escuchar.

-Creí que Julieta y tú seguían juntos- dijo con voz débil.

-No desde hace mucho. No tienes idea… lo defendió, y me miraba como si fuera un monstruo… no podíamos seguir así.

A pesar de sus palabras, Rose supo que su primo seguía herido, quizás incluso más que ella misma.

-Nunca supe cómo les fue a Joe y Molly en su cita- dijo melancólica.

Albus no respondió.

-Creí que Anabeth y Sam seguían en la editorial…

Albus negó con la cabeza.

-Hugo no habla con tus padres desde entonces, pero creo que eso ya lo sabes. Los abuelos se molestaron mucho con ellos, toda la familia de hecho. Creo que no habían vuelto a hablar con ellos hasta que sucedió lo del tío Ron.

Rose estaba colorada. No podía creer que no le hubieran dicho algo así… aunque había sido ella precisamente quien les había dicho que no quería saber nada del tema.

-No te molestes con nosotros. Creímos que si te decíamos te sentirías peor. Pero ahora que regresaste…

Rose levantó una mano para callarlo.

-Sólo vine para asegurarme de que mi padre estuviera bien, Al. Mi regreso no es definitivo.

-Pero…

Rose se puso en pie y dijo:

-Lo siento, necesito estar sola.

Sin más, salió del departamento.

Una vez que Rose se aseguró de que Albus no había ido tras ella, siguió caminando hacia la estación de metro más cercano. Sentía que tenía que regresar al sitio donde todo había comenzado. Al menos para decir un apropiado adiós.

Subió al metro y se bajó en la estación más cercana a su antiguo departamento, aquel que solía compartir con Albus. Una vez que llegó al lugar, lo observó por varios minutos, recordando su frustración por no ser editora, queriendo siempre ser la mejor y sintiéndose mejor que todos. Recordó la intervención de sus primos para decirle lo que no estaba haciendo bien, los mensajes que Albus solía dejarle en el espejo del baño, las tardes que había pasado en el lugar con Sam escribiendo sus historias.

Algunos eran recuerdos agradables, y eran los que quería tener presentes. Inconscientemente comenzó a caminar, hasta que llegó al lugar que más recuerdos le traía: el _Café granate_.

Se veía curioso con toda esa nieve cubriéndolo. Dentro había mucha gente, pero pudo distinguir la figura inconfundible de Joe, llevando café a las mesas. No llegó a ver a Rose, pues ella estaba escondida en el mismo lugar en el que se había ocultado cuando, más de un año atrás, había ido al lugar para verificar que Scorpius fuera el "señor Mafoy".

No le sorprendió ver a Scorpius allí, aunque sólo lo vio de espaldas, al parecer preparando unas bebidas. Hasta que una mujer castaña se acercó a él y lo abrazó por la espalda. Rose supuso que sería Lucy, aunque se veía más bajita de lo que recordaba.

Cuando iba en el avión de camino a Inglaterra, Lysander le había sugerido disimuladamente que aprovechara para hablar con Scorpius y de ese modo cerrar ese capítulo de su vida, pero Rose no estaba dispuesta a hacerlo. Era terca después de todo.

Decidiendo que no era necesario ver más, Rose se alejó, diciéndole adiós a ese lugar.

Y por fin diciéndole adiós a Scorpius.

…_**Tulipanes rojos…**_

-¿Y qué tal tu trabajo, Rose?- preguntó Lily tan encantadora como siempre.

Estaban todos reunidos en casa de los Lupin, donde pasarían algunos la noche para después irse a una reunión en casa de los abuelos al día siguiente.

Rose comenzó a contarles todo lo que había sucedido con su nuevo empleo desde el comienzo, el cómo antes era un negocio al borde de la quiebra y cómo con ayuda de todos, pronto había prosperado. No vio razón para ocultarles nada a sus primos, de cualquier manera ya no le importaba que sus padres supieran dónde estaba.

-Lysander me ayudó mucho, es un buen amigo- dijo Rose recordando a su rubio amigo, quien le había llamado por teléfono hacía unas horas para ver que estuviera bien-. Y Lorcan ni se diga, él…

-¡Siento el retraso!- exclamó Dominique, que acababa de ingresar a la casa. Tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y una sonrisa en los labios.

Después fue a abrazar a Rose y la miró con reproche.

-¿Por qué no nos dijiste que vendrías?

Rose rodó los ojos con diversión.

-Si cobrara por todas las veces que he escuchado esa pregunta hoy…

Al ver las miradas de cada uno de sus primos y sus sobrinos, Rose sintió que podía superarlo todo ¿qué importaba ya el pasado? No podía seguir aferrada a él.

-Pero… ¿vas a quedarte, cierto?- preguntó Hugo.

Rose miró a su hermano, quien estaba a su lado. A él era al que más se había alegrado de ver. Habían platicado por al menos una hora entera, poniéndose al día.

-No- dijo ella simplemente, pero al ver la mirada de decepción en sus primos, agregó-: mi vida allá ya está hecha. Tengo un trabajo estable y me gusta mucho lo que hago. Nunca creí acabar de editora en un periódico, y en verdad es lo que me gusta hacer. Pero podría venir más seguido, supongo. Y ustedes podrían visitarme. Tengo planeado mudarme de casa de Lorcan y Lysander, de cualquier manera.

-¿Ya se los dijiste?- preguntó alguien.

-No- confesó Rose-. No quiero que piensen que no los quiero o algo por el estilo… es sólo que vivir con dos hombres es algo extraño.

-¿Dom? ¿Te sientes bien?- preguntó Molly, distrayendo la atención de todos hacia Dominique, quien sonreía como una boba.

Dominique carraspeó.

-Sí, todo bien.

Luego Rose tuvo una idea.

-¿Les gustaría conocer a los Scamander en persona? Podríamos hacer una reunión después de ir con los abuelos, estoy segura de que les agradarán.

…_**Tulipanes rojos…**_

Regresar a la casa de los abuelos era lo que Rose más había extrañado. Era su lugar favorito en todo el mundo, con sus personas favoritas. Así que cuando sus abuelos la abrazaron con fuerza, no pudo evitar sonreír, sonrisa que no se borró ni un poco a pesar del regaño que se llevó por irse sin avisar.

Ron ya estaba mejor, pues ella misma había ido a asegurarse de que lo estuviera, pero aún no lo daban de alta en el hospital, por lo que ni él ni Hermione estarían presentes en la reunión, algo que Rose agradecía para sus adentros, pues no sabría cómo actuar frente a ellos ahora.

Rose se dio cuenta entonces de cuánto había extrañado reuniones como esas, con toda la familia, a pesar de que no todos estaban con ánimos de celebrar, pues seguían teniendo presente que Ron seguía en el hospital acompañado de su esposa y su mejor amigo, Harry.

-¿Y dónde está Sirius ahora?- preguntó Rose curiosa, pues no había vuelto a saber nada del hombre desde que éste se fuera del país ya casi un año atrás.

-Lo último que supe fue que estaba en América- contestó James-. Parece que tenía ganas de perderse nuevamente, cuando venga la próxima vez lo ataré a una silla para que no se vaya- gruñó.

Todos rieron, sabiendo que ni de esa manera harían que el hombre se quedara en un solo sitio mucho tiempo.

El almuerzo transcurrió de una manera amena y tranquila, sin tocar temas incómodos, algo que Rose agradeció. Cuando se fueron, Rose prometió regresar al día siguiente antes de irse, pues tenía que regresar a Noruega por su trabajo, no podía darse el lujo de tomar vacaciones.

Después todos los primos se fueron directo al departamento de James, pues era el más amplio de todos y cabrían perfectamente, donde habían quedado de ver a los gemelos Scamander. Lo que Rose no se esperaba al llegar era ver a…

-¡Sam! ¡Anabeth!- exclamó emocionada yendo a abrazar a sus efusivas amigas, quienes gritaban como locas con ella sin dejar de abrazarse.

-¡Se ven estupendas!

-¿Es un nuevo corte de cabello?

-Noruega te hizo maravillas.

-Exageran…

Las tres rieron nuevamente y Rose estaba más feliz que nunca, no se había dado cuenta de cuánto las había extrañado hasta ese momento.

-¡Rose, tus amigos llegaron!- exclamó Louis, quien había abierto la puerta.

Risueña, Rose fue por los gemelos Scamander y los jaló de los brazos hasta que quedaron en medio de todos.

-Ellos son Lorcan y Lysander- dijo y, acto seguido, presentó a sus primos, y no pudo dejar de notar que Lysander se sonrojaba y cohibía como era característico en él cada vez que estaba frente a chicas.

Lo más curioso de todo fue que comenzó a tartamudear cuando le presentó a Lily. Rose sonrió para sus adentros, pues estaba más que segura de que si algún día ellos dos se gustaban, serían la mejor pareja del planeta… aunque sería hablar demasiado pronto.

Lorcan no habló mucho, como era su costumbre, y Rose no lo obligó. Pronto, chicos y chicas se separaron y comenzaron a charlar. Rose era frecuentemente interrogada sobre los chicos noruegos y Sam seguía con sus típicos divagues.

Fue el mejor día de todos, con todos los que amaba y tanto la habían apoyado. Veía a los gemelos al otro lado de la sala y sentía que eran parte de su familia. Así, estaba segura de que podía dejar su doloroso pasado atrás y al fin recomenzar su vida.

**Hola! Como les dije, habrá actualizaciones más seguido xD Sé que muchas extrañan a Scorpius, pero su regreso valdrá la pena después, se los aseguro. **

**Les mando muchos abrazos!**


	30. Oslo

Todo lo que no reconozcan salió de la imaginación de petite24 y Altea Kaur.

**Oslo.**

-Weasley, empaca, te vas a Oslo mañana- gruñó el señor Abraham, saliendo de inmediato de la oficina.

Rose corrió para alcanzarlo antes de que entrara a su oficina.

-Disculpe, creo que no entendí bien ¿acaso dijo que me iba a Oslo mañana?

-Nuestra periodista enfermó, no podrá cubrir el evento de Editoriales Greengrass, no hay nadie más disponible.

Rose tenía tantos sentimientos encontrados que le fue imposible hablar.

-Nos pagaron una buena suma por cubrir el evento y eres la única que sabe de esas cosas… al menos la única que ha trabajado en ese lugar de riquitos. Tienes el día libre para que vayas a empacar, te vas a las siete a.m. Sin réplicas, Scamander te acompañará como fotógrafo.

Antes de que Rose pudiera preguntar algo más, el señor Abraham se encerró en su despacho.

Rose regresó a su oficina sintiéndose indignada. No podía ser… ¿por qué? Después de todo lo que le había costado sacarse su pasado de encima, venía él a decirle que tenía que cubrir un estúpido evento de esa estúpida editorial.

Rose soltó un grito de frustración y se dejó caer en su silla.

Había pasado casi un año desde que había renunciado a la editorial. Nunca supo si la señorita Greengrass contestó su mensaje de renuncia, pues había cambiado su correo electrónico nada más llegar a Noruega en julio. Y había evitado pensar a toda costa en la que antes había sido su vida.

Y apenas lo estaba logrando.

Desde que había pasado las fiestas navideñas con su familia en Londres, no había querido volver a pensar en Scorpius por nada del mundo.

Sería tonto si decía que seguía enamorada de él, pues ya no lo conocía más y sólo le quedaban recuerdos de él … recuerdos que tenía presentes todos los días al despertar y ver el sol colarse por su ventana; recuerdos de él cuando pensaba en lo maravilloso y espectacular que era el cuerpo humano; recuerdos que la asaltaban todas las noches en sueños donde él la besa y le regala tulipanes rojos… y ella despertaba bañada en lágrimas, pensando que quizás nunca iba a volver a sentir algo así por nadie en toda su vida, porque en verdad amó a Scorpius.

Sin embargo, había aprendido a vivir con eso.

Era una mujer totalmente nueva, y se sentía orgullosa de eso. Se sentía independiente, fuerte y con un rumbo fijo. Amaba ser editora en el periódico, donde había conocido a muy buenas personas que, al igual que ella, habían retomado su rumbo y habían transformado el periódico "El fiordo" en un excelente diario que pasó a ser uno de los mejores de Noruega. Recibían cartas y correos electrónicos de felicitación a diario, algo que hacía sentirse a todos muy satisfechos.

Se había mudado de casa de los Scamander para poder recomenzar su vida, o al menos eso decía ella. A pesar de eso, no se había ido muy lejos, pues aún quería ir a diario a caminar al hermoso lago que se había vuelto como un mejor amigo silencioso, de esos de los que sólo escuchan y después te sientes mejor.

Claro que Rose no les dijo a sus amigos que era por eso que sólo se había ido a unas cuantas cuadras de allí, dejaría que siguieran pensando que era porque los extrañaría. Y no era porque no los extrañara, porque así era, pero se sentía como una intrusa en casa de los señores Scamander.

Extrañaba a su familia, pero al menos ya hablaban con más frecuencia y menos culpabilidad. Con sus padres mantenía una relación de mutuo respeto; aún no sabía si ya los había perdonado, pero al menos volvía a hablar con ellos, aunque fueran tonterías. Con sus primos hablaba a diario, incluso tenía un día reservado para cada uno en el que hablaban por skype.

Gracias a eso se había enterado de que Lysander y Lily se habían gustado cuando se habían conocido y habían salido un par de veces antes de que Lysander regresara a Noruega y ahora se hablaban a diario; que Dominique estaba enamorada y nadie sabía de quién; que Albus seguía soltero; que Anabeth y James habían comenzado a vivir juntos hacía una semana apenas; que Molly no había vuelto a salir con chicos y estaba muy feliz así; que Fred había conocido a una linda chica en el supermercado y que comenzaban a salir; que Victorie y Teddy tendrían otro hijo; que Louis había comenzado a salir con una chica que antes era su mejor amiga, llamada Joan; que Roxanne estaba "solterona y frustrada" a palabras de James; que Lucy había comenzado un nuevo trabajo como abogada; y que Hugo había adelantado materias y pronto se graduaría.

No le gustaba comunicarse con ellos sólo a través de una computadora, sentía que se estaba perdiendo demasiado, por lo que estaba considerando seriamente la oferta de trabajo que había llegado a su oficina hacía casi dos semanas…

Había sido inmediatamente que había llegado al periódico cuando Ann la había estado esperando para tenderle una carta que, según ella, había llegado esa misma mañana.

Era de Londres, del famoso diario _El profeta_, ese que Rose solía leer todas las mañanas antes de ir al trabajo. En la carta decía que admiraban mucho su trabajo y que les gustaría tenerla como editora. Se referían a ella con el nombre que ella usaba ahora para las publicaciones, pero no importaba ¡La querían a ella!

Se lo había estado pensando mucho, nadie sabía que le habían ofrecido el puesto, sólo ella y Ann, quien había prometido no decir nada hasta que Rose se decidiera si tomar el trabajo o no.

Rose le había dado muchas vueltas al asunto los últimos días. Tenía la oportunidad de regresar a Inglaterra con su familia, pero tampoco quería dejar la vida que ya tenía, con sus amigos y un buen trabajo. No había querido hablar con los gemelos porque ellos le dirían que cualquier decisión que tomara, ellos la apoyarían.

Y eso la frustraría aún más.

Además, Lorcan se había ido a Londres por un _viaje de negocios_ (que Rose estaba casi segura que era más _placer_ que _negocios_, por su mirada enamorada cuando se lo dijo) y Lysander estaba tan embobado con Lily que Rose no consideró decirle nada porque sabía que saldría con alguna de sus ya usuales frases cursis.

No, ella necesitaba una señal.

Porque sí, comenzaba a aprender a seguir las señales que el universo le enviaba.

Todo había comenzado un día en la mañana cuando había ido al lago y tomaba energía del sol. Una mujer vestida de blanco se había acercado a ella y le había dicho:

-¿Sabías que todo es energía aquí? En el universo…

Rose la había mirado, extrañada y había asentido. La mujer le había sonreído, y había sido una sonrisa tan hermosa que Rose no pudo evitar imitarla.

-Tienes un corazón muy puro ¿lo sabías?

-¿Yo?- se sorprendió Rose- No, no lo creo…

-Lo tienes, no lo dudes.

-¿Quién es usted?- no había podido evitar decir Rose. La gente no solía acercársele y hablarle de la nada.

-Y sin embargo te sientes dañada ¿verdad?- siguió la mujer, ignorando su pregunta- No te dejes caer, querida, siempre hay más salidas de las que parecen. Déjale todo al universo, no fuerces nada y él lo arreglará.

Y Rose se quedó muda, pues era lo mismo que Scorpius solía decirle.

-Ten fe.

Sin más, la mujer se había alejado. Rose no la volvió a ver, lo que le provocaba escalofríos, pero a la vez una sensación de paz. Ese día, observó el cielo y dijo:

-Bien ¿es lo que quieres? Encárgate, te dejo todo esto, yo ya no puedo.

Y se sintió libre al fin.

Pensándolo bien, quizás irse a Oslo al día siguiente no sería tan malo. Podía que incluso se divirtiera con Lysander.

…_**Tulipanes rojos…**_

-Abraham está loco- rezongó Lysander mientras esperaban en la estación de trenes a que fuera hora de marcharse.

-Lo sé- dijo Rose bostezando- ¿Quieres café? Iré por un poco.

Lysander asintió con la cabeza y le dijo que él cuidaría sus cosas mientras tanto. Rose se dirigió a la máquina de café más cercana, donde había una fila considerable. No pudo evitar notar que frente a ella había un sujeto realmente atractivo, con cabello castaño corto y unas gafas que le daban cierto aire intelectual.

-¿Quiere pasar primero?- preguntó el desconocido a Rose una vez que fue su turno.

-Gracias- se sorprendió Rose.

-No es nada- dijo el sujeto con una sonrisa.

Una vez que ambos terminaron de comprar los cafés, Rose pensó que lo más educado sería presentarse.

-Soy Rose Weasley.

-Charlie Finnigan, es un placer- respondió Charlie estrechándole la mano- ¿Esperas el que va a Oslo?

Rose asintió, saboreando el primer sorbo de café.

-Sí, es un viaje de trabajo, cubriré un evento.

-¿Eres…?

-Periodista, sí… bueno, sólo por estos días. Estoy reemplazando a alguien- ¿Por qué le contaba todo eso a un extraño?

-¿De casualidad no es el evento que organiza Editoriales Greengrass?

Sí, allí estaba de nuevo, el nudo en el estómago al escuchar el nombre.

-Sí, ese mismo ¿cómo supiste?

-Da la casualidad de que también soy periodista, me dirijo para allá ahora.

-¿Vienes solo?- Charlie asintió- ¿Por qué no vienes con Lysander y conmigo?

Charlie se lo agradeció y juntos fueron hasta donde estaba Lysander, medio dormido.

-Alguien pudo haber robado nuestras cosas y tú pudiste no haberte dado cuenta- rió Rose entregándole el café a su amigo.

-Gracias, Rosie- murmuró Lysander todavía adormilado, pero frunció el ceño cuando vio a Charlie- ¿Ahora entregan un sujeto guapo con cada compra?

Rose casi escupe el café que estaba bebiendo por la risa que le dio el comentario.

-Sander, él es Charlie, también es periodista. Charlie, el sujeto indiscreto de aquí es mi amigo Lysander.

Ambos se estrecharon las manos y Rose pudo notar que Lysander lo fulminaba con la mirada. Para que dejara de hacerlo, Rose le dio un codazo en las costillas.

En esos veinte minutos más de espera, Rose se dedicó a platicar con Charlie. Se enteró de que era de Irlanda, pero que había decidido irse a Noruega. Así que ahora trabajaba para un periódico que apenas estaba comenzando y vivía solo. Comenzó después a platicarle todo lo que había pasado para poder llegar allí, desde trabajar de lavaplatos hasta de asistente en oficinas.

Rose lo escuchaba con atención, pues en realidad no tenía muchas ganas de hablar. Todo lo que Charlie le contaba era fascinante.

En el viaje en tren a Oslo, Rose sólo le comentó dónde trabajaba y lo que hacía. Él comenzó a alabar su trabajo, del cual estaba enterado. Rose sabía que Lysander estaba escuchando todo a pesar de fingir estar dormido, pues a cada tanto resoplaba.

Al llegar a Oslo tuvieron que separarse, no sin que antes Charlie le pidiera su número telefónico para verse después. Emocionada, Rose se lo había dado. No había salido con nadie desde que lo suyo con Lorcan se había terminado, así que la perspectiva de salir con alguien que no fuera su amigo le agradó.

Cuando llegaron al hotel donde se quedarían a dormir, Lysander aún no decía ni una palabra, y Rose estaba tan sumida en su felicidad que no se percató de ello. Fue hasta que Rose entró a su habitación que supo que algo estaba mal.

-¿Por qué estás tan callado?- preguntó.

-Por nada, iré a mi cuarto a cambiarme y preparar las cámaras- dijo él cortante.

Rose bufó.

-¿Vas a hacer una de tus salidas de princesa o vas a decirme qué te hice?

Lysander se detuvo en seco y la encaró, cruzado de brazos.

-¿Charlie? ¿En serio, Rose?

-No sé de qué me hablas- dijo tratando de hacerse la indiferente. Abrió su maleta para no tener que verlo.

-Hablo de que parecías una tonta escuchando todas las sandeces que te decía, sólo quiere engatusarte ¿no lo ves? Y para variar le diste tu número de celular ¡Perfecto!

Rose estaba indignada.

-¡No lo conoces!

-¡Tú tampoco! Lo viste apenas hace dos horas en una estación de tren y ¿ahora resulta que lo conoces bien?

-¡Ni siquiera sé por qué estás molesto conmigo!- exclamó.

-No contigo, con tu falta de sentido común.

Rose soltó un grito de frustración y dijo:

-¿Te importa? Quiero cambiarme para el evento.

Lysander se fue, no sin antes azotar la puerta tras él.

"Ten amigos para esto" pensó Rose molesta, al tiempo que buscaba su ropa para cambiarse. "Tampoco fue como si me hubiera pedido matrimonio".

Al menos esos pensamientos fueron suficientes para hacerla olvidar por unos momentos el por qué estaba en Oslo.

-Lo siento ¿de acuerdo?- se disculpó Lysander cuando se encontraron en la recepción del hotel.

Rose sólo asintió con la cabeza. No quería discutir de nuevo.

El gran evento de Editoriales Greengrass sería realizado en el mismo hotel donde se hospedaban. Consistía en que los nuevos escritores, con sus libros, los presentarían uno por uno. Rose tenía un pase especial para entrevistarlos en un sitio alejado de los demás. Se sentía orgullosa de que Abraham hubiera conseguido algo así, pues de esa manera podría tener una mejor idea sobre los libros y sus autores y, por lo tanto, hacer una mejor reseña de todo.

Por todo el salón había stands con libros y fotografías relacionadas con el contenido del libro y de los mismos autores. Todo lucía muy elegante, pero mientras Rose se paseaba por entre los pasillos con Lysander pisándole los talones, se dio cuenta de la prepotencia de todos los que se encontraban allí. Si pensaba que ella alguna vez pudo haber sido así, le daban ganas de vomitar.

Sin embargo, hizo su trabajo con todas las sonrisas de las que fue capaz, pues sabía que de esa manera todos serían más cooperadores y podría terminar para irse a dormir tranquila.

Se encontró con Charlie un par de veces, pero no se detuvo a charlar, pues había mucho que hacer. El evento duraría hasta las diez de la noche, por lo que tenía que apresurarse con las entrevistas.

La mayoría eran libros muy interesantes, y al final los escritores habían quedado tan encantados con la entrevista que, sin que ella lo pidiera, le habían obsequiado una copia autografiada. Para las ocho ya tenía tantos que Lysander tuvo que ir corriendo a dejarlos en su habitación.

-¿Y tu amigo?- preguntó una voz cerca de ella.

Rose se sobresaltó al ver a Charlie tan cerca.

-Fue a dejar unos libros a mi habitación- dijo Rose tratando de componer su mejor sonrisa.

-Claro. Oye ¿quieres acompañarme afuera un rato? iba a tomar aire.

Rose asintió con la cabeza y salió con él del salón hacia un balcón con vista al jardín. Después de todo era un rato de descanso y no tendría ninguna entrevista hasta las ocho y media.

-¿Y cómo te ha ido en tu reportaje?- preguntó Rose, tratando de iniciar la conversación.

Pero Charlie no dijo nada, sólo la besó.

Y eso a Rose no le gustó para nada, así que lo apartó de un empujón.

-¿Qué demonios es lo que haces?- preguntó asqueada.

-Vamos, Rose ¿acaso me dirás que no te gusto?

-Si antes me gustabas, ahora ya no, imbécil- escupió ella-. Lárgate de mi vista.

-¿Y si no quiero?- preguntó acercándose peligrosamente.

Pero esta vez Rose estaba lista, por lo que pudo recibirlo con un buen puñetazo en la nariz, y juró haber escuchado que se la había roto.

-¡Bruja!- le espetó Charlie, con lágrimas de dolor.

Rose lo miró despectivamente y entró al salón de nuevo, asegurándose de dejar bien cerrada la puerta para que él no entrara de nuevo.

-¿Dónde estabas, Rose?- preguntó Lysander, quien parecía haberla estado buscando.

-Rompiéndole la nariz a Charlie- respondió ella, sobándose la mano.

Lysander soltó una carcajada.

-No sé por qué me preocupo por ti si pareces una Gatúbela…

Rose alzó la ceja.

-Pero más sexy, claro.

Rose rió junto con él.

-Ven, aún faltan tres entrevistas ¿puedes decirme el programa de nuevo?

-Sí, primero vas con _Brisa de noviembre_, después con _Mañanas sin él _y finalmente con _Tulipanes rojos_.

Rose se quedó estática. Genial, no era suficiente con castigarla enviándola a Oslo a un evento que le traía demasiado recuerdos o para que un periodista psicópata intentara violarla, ahora tenía que entrevistar a un sujeto que había escrito un libro cuyo título sólo le recordaba a Scorpius.

-¿Quién es el autor de ese último?- preguntó Rose, sólo para estar segura de no toparse con ninguna sorpresa.

-Un tal Laurence Green- respondió Lysander observando la hoja que llevaba en sus manos, algo maltratada por el uso.

Rose respiró de alivio. Al menos no se encontraría con Scorpius.

Así que, después de entrevistar a los primeros autores, Rose estaba aliviada, pues al fin podría irse a dormir. Ya no le faltaba más que hacer allí.

Estaba en la habitación sin ninguna compañía más que la de Lysander, esperando que llegara el tal Green, cuando la puerta se abrió.

-El señor Green no desea ser fotografiado- dijo un sujeto que llevaba el uniforme del hotel.

-Claro- dijo Rose algo extrañada, intercambiando una mirada extrañada con Lysander.

Después de que el sujeto uniformado se fue, por la puerta entró un hombre que llevaba gafas oscuras y un sombrero tapándole la cabeza.

-Casi me reconoce esa reportera del canal diez- dijo el hombre a una chica que iba con él, de cabello castaño.

Y a pesar de que Rose llevaba ya casi un año sin escuchar esa voz, la pudo haber reconocido en cualquier sitio.

Era Scorpius.

**Hola! Lo siento, no pude evitarlo, tenía que dejarlo aquí (= pero bueno, estoy actualizando seguido, así que no acepto quejas al respecto :p**

**Espero que todo vaya bien en sus vidas y que sonrían mucho, mucho!**

**Nos leemos!**


	31. Tulipanes rojos

**Hola! Aquí les dejo este capítulo extra-extra largo (= espero que lo disfruten. **

**Tulipanes rojos.**

_Y a pesar de que Rose llevaba ya casi un año sin escuchar esa voz, la pudo haber reconocido en cualquier sitio. _

_Era Scorpius. _

Y parecía ser que él también la había reconocido, pues se quitó las gafas y el sombrero de inmediato y la miró con los ojos bien abiertos, como si no pudiera creerlo.

-Rose- fue lo único que salió de sus labios.

Rose sintió su corazón acelerado ¿cómo podía ser que él aún causara esas sensaciones en ella? ¿Cómo podía ser que se estuviera resistiendo para no echarse a sus brazos y besarlo como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado? Sin embargo, el recuerdo de la fotografía la golpeó de repente y se forzó a fingir.

-Señor Green ¿podría hacerme el favor de sentarse allí? sólo serán unas preguntas rápidas.

Scorpius hizo lo que le pedía, pero sin dejar de verla. Rose no levantó la vista, tampoco sonrió. Sólo preguntó sobre el libro y Scorpius contestaba pausadamente, con tristeza.

-¿Entonces este libro es sobre su vida y nada más?- preguntó Rose al final- Es algo narcisista ¿no cree?

-¡Rose!- reprochó Lysander.

Rose lo ignoró.

-¿De casualidad incluye sus viajes a Nueva York para engañar a la que iba a ser su novia? ¿O acaso sólo lo omitió?

Entonces Lysander pareció entender de qué iba todo el asunto, pues miró a Scorpius con odio.

-Rose, en serio no sé de qué me estás hablando- dijo Scorpius con voz seria.

Allí fue que Rose levantó la mirada.

-Nunca supe por qué te fuiste, estoy diciéndote la verdad- dijo él a la desesperada.

-Claro- dijo Rose sarcástica. Se levantó de allí, no podía seguir más tiempo en el lugar sin sentir que se asfixiaba- ¿Vas a decirme que el que estaba en la fotografía no eras tú? ¿Acaso tienes un gemelo malvado del que no me enteré? Porque ¡Claro! ¿Por qué molestarte en decirme la verdad sobre por qué ibas a Nueva York?

-¿Qué?

-Te vi Scorpius, en la presentación del libro, estabas con otra y no te atrevas a negármelo.

¿Cómo podía ser tan cínico?

-No, no te niego que estaba con una mujer en esa presentación, pero…

Ya estaba, era lo único que Rose necesitaba escuchar. Sin esperar a Lysander, Rose se dirigió a la salida a toda velocidad.

Estaba ya por salir del salón cuando alguien la detuvo por el codo. No le hizo falta volverse para darse cuenta de que era él.

-Era mi prima, Rose- dijo él con voz baja.

Pero Rose no se volvió, ya no quería más mentiras.

-Mira, quizás encuentres algunas respuestas aquí- dijo él tendiéndole el libro, cuya portada tenía el título de _Tulipanes rojos_.

Rose estaba enfurecida, quería gritarle y que él le gritara, pero eso no sucedió.

-Debemos irnos- dijo la chica castaña que iba con él, que no se parecía en nada a la Lucy de la fotografía.

-Pero…- replicó Scorpius, y la chica lo miró con cara de circunstancias.

Scorpius miró a Rose suplicante una vez más. Encontrarse con sus ojos grises fue toda una explosión de sentimientos encontrados que no supo qué hacer con ellos. Fueron milésimas de segundo antes de que Scorpius se marchara, pero nunca olvidaría el dolor en su mirada.

-Rose…- era Lysander, que se acercó dubitativo a ella.

Pero ella no podía decirle que no se preocupara, que estaba bien, porque acababa de darse cuenta que quizás Scorpius no había hecho nada malo y que ella había cometido el peor error de su vida.

Rose dejó que Lysander la acompañara a su habitación, pero le hizo saber que estaría bien, que no debía de preocuparse, en un intento de que la dejara sola. Él se fue, no sin antes decirle que podría llamarlo a cualquier hora si quería charlar.

Ahora Rose estaba en el balcón de su habitación, pensando en lo que acababa de suceder.

¿Y si Scorpius nunca la había engañado y todo había sido producto del enojo que sentía hacia sus padres en ese momento?

¿Y si había sido ella la que le había roto el corazón a él?

¿Y si salía a buscar a Scorpius para que le aclarara todo?

Sin más, salió de la habitación, dispuesta a encontrarlo.

-Disculpe- llamó al sujeto uniformado que había entrado a la habitación antes que Scorpius, cuando iba a hacer la entrevista- ¿Sabe dónde está la habitación de Scor… Laurence Green?

-El señor Green no tenía habitación, tuvo que salir inmediatamente después de la entrevista.

Rose sintió que le faltaba el aire.

-Gracias- dijo quedamente.

Subió de nuevo a su habitación con el ánimo por los suelos. Si había algo que, según Scorpius, le aclararía algunas dudas, sería el libro que acababa de entregarle. Rose se puso la pijama para estar más cómoda y comenzó a leer.

La portada rezaba "_Tulipanes rojos_" en un tono carmesí, y había una imagen de dos tulipanes rojos entrelazados, con un jardín dorado de fondo, que le recordó al jardín donde le había dicho que estaba enamorado de ella.

_Para Connor, Joe y Clarice, mis queridos amigos. _

_Y para Rose, la razón de este libro. _

Rose sintió su corazón acelerarse al leer la dedicatoria, pero intentó controlarse para poder entender lo que leía.

_Tulipanes rojos._

Cuando era niño y mi madre me dejaba ayudarla en el jardín, siempre señalaba los tulipanes rojos que florecían en primavera y me decía:

-El día que te enamores de verdad de alguien, regálale unos de estos, son una declaración de amor, así ella sabrá cuánto la amas.

Y después yo le decía a mi madre que yo nunca haría algo así porque era demasiado cursi, a palabras de mi padre.

Crecí en un lindo lugar de Londres con todas las comodidades que alguien pudiera desear. Mis padres eran ricos, después de todo, y siempre me daban todo lo que quería.

Fue a la edad de cuatro años que mis padres se dieron cuenta de que no era normal. Sin que nadie me lo enseñara podía hacer operaciones matemáticas grandes y leer libros de Shakespeare. Yo era listo y lo sabía, mi cerebro hasta la fecha absorbe información como una esponja, pero muchos no lo comprendían y me trataban mal.

A la edad de diez años le dije a uno de mis compañeros de la escuela que era un estúpido cuando obtuvo una nota menor a la mía en un examen de matemáticas. Me gané una golpiza, la primera de muchas.

Cuando tenía once años mis padres decidieron darme clases en casa, para evitar que me mataran. Yo en ese momento creía que todas las personas eran malas, y fue con la idea que crecí. Nadie hacía nada por desmentirme tampoco.

Cuando iba a cumplir quince años fui a Roma con mis padres por primera vez. Eran una especie de vacaciones en las que debía decidir sobre mi futuro, pues me acababan de aceptar en Cambridge y necesitaba escoger la carrera que seguiría. Era joven y había tiempo, decía mi madre, pero yo era ambicioso y quería algo grande. Quería ser millonario igual que mi familia, pero por mis propios medios.

Admito con mucha vergüenza que para ese entonces los demás me importaban un comino. Podía ver a una persona marginada por la calle y verla sólo como escoria.

No era una buena persona para nada.

Lo único que me ayudaba en ese entonces era escribir. La única tía que tengo siempre me había inculcado lo maravillosos que son los libros, y aún más, lo fantástico que es escribir. Aunque la verdad nunca le había puesto atención hasta que, después de un largo día, me quedé hasta las cuatro de la mañana (para el disgusto de mi madre) escribiendo todo lo que veía y vivía en Italia.

Fue entonces que tuve claro que quería ser escritor.

Así que, al regresar a Londres, me inscribí en la universidad. Ansiaba estar allí, con personas de mi mismo nivel intelectual, según yo. Cual fue la sorpresa que me encontré cuando vi que no eran más que unos idiotas con ropa cara; o eso fue lo que pensé en ese entonces, sumido en mi egocentrismo, creyéndome mejor que los demás.

Después todo el horror comenzó.

Fue un lunes en clase de Literatura clásica, lo recuerdo muy bien porque odiaba a ese profesor más que a los marginados. Él hizo una pregunta y un sujeto contestó erradamente. Su nombre era Brad Goyle, un niño rico que francamente sí era un poco lento, pero yo me pasé al decir:

-¿Te lo enseñaron en el preescolar acaso?

Me miró con tanta furia que sentí miedo, pero no iba a dejar que supiera que me había intimidado. Al salir de clases, fui a mi habitación, que estaba en el mismo campus, pero en el camino Goyle me detuvo.

-¿Te crees muy chistoso, niño?

-Considerando que tengo quince años y estoy en la universidad… sí, yo diría que sí- dije en mi estupidez.

Goyle me tomó por el cuello y me levantó un par de centímetros contra la pared. Recuerdo no haber podido respirar y tratar de patearlo, pero él no me dejó hasta que dijo:

-Acabas de ganarte un buen pase directo al infierno.

Lo que yo no supe hasta mucho después, fue que en esa clase había una chica que él trataba de impresionar y yo lo había avergonzado todavía más.

Pero Goyle tenía razón: sí fue un infierno.

Como todos le tenían miedo, nadie me hablaba por miedo a que él la tomara contra ellos. Tampoco es que me hablara antes con mucha gente, pues como lo había dicho antes, era una terrible persona.

Una vez me pegaron con cinta adhesiva atrás de la puerta del baño de mujeres, por lo que todas me tacharon de acosador y pervertido. A diario me robaban dinero, me golpeaban al pasar por los pasillos, en clase me miraban con furia para que me diera miedo contestar a las preguntas, arrojaban mis gafas lejos de mí, por lo que me tomaba mucho tiempo recuperarlas antes de darme cuenta de que estaban rotas.

Lo peor era que no podía decir nada. Sentía tanta vergüenza que si les decía a mis padres para mí era como si se me acabara el mundo, pues sabía que irían a la escuela a hacer una escena. Ellos no querían que me fuera a la universidad tan chico, pero yo los había convencido, por lo que ahora debía pagar las consecuencias.

Mi segundo año no fue tan terrible, pues al fin había salido de los dormitorios de la universidad para buscar mi propio sitio donde vivir. A mis padres no les agradó la idea, por lo que me hicieron conseguir un compañero. Se llamaba Henry. Nunca se metía con nadie, pero por alguna razón yo le caía bien, así que era quien me defendía a veces.

Pero a pesar de todo lo que me sucedía, yo no entendía que quien estaba mal después de todo era yo. Era tan egocentrista que pensaba que tenía un gran destino por delante, casi como si fuera a ser quien conquistara el mundo y los demás no importaran.

El primer día de mi tercer (y último) año, estaba sentado en una cafetería que solía frecuentar. No iba mucha gente, así que me sentía seguro. Sin embargo, deseaba para mis adentros tener a alguien con quien charlar.

En una mesa cerca de la mía, había una chica muy bonita de cabello rubio.

Era realmente bella y lucía igual de tímida que yo, pero yo no iba a hacer nada por más que me gustara, porque no quería hacer el ridículo. No solía fijarme mucho en las mujeres, pues había conocido a muy pocas de mi edad que apenas y me habían gustado. Eso sí, tenía un terrible enamoramiento ficticio con Keira Knightley.

Sin tener nada más que hacer, me puse a escribir en mi diario en un archivo de mi computadora portátil.

-Disculpa ¿te importa si me siento aquí?- preguntó una voz frente a mí, haciéndome sobresaltar y cerrar mi computadora de golpe.

Era la misma chica rubia que acababa de ver. La miré quizás demasiado estúpidamente, porque ella se sonrojó. Yo me sonrojé también, y era incapaz de hablar, por lo que sólo asentí con la cabeza. Quizás eso le pareció gracioso, pues comenzó a reír. Y era una risa bonita y sincera, que sonaba como a campanillas de viento.

-Tú eres Laurence Green ¿cierto?- me preguntó.

Y yo me molesté, porque pensé que ella sólo había ido hasta allí para ver si era tan fenómeno como todos decían.

-Yo me llamo Clarice Thornton- se presentó ella con una dulce sonrisa, que me desarmó por completo.

Creo haber sólo asentido o algo así. Ninguno de los dos volvimos a decir nada en una hora entera. Lo sé porque conté el tiempo mientras trataba de escribir en mi computadora y ella garabateaba algo en un cuaderno.

Conforme pasaba el tiempo, notaba cada vez más las miradas de Clarice. Eso me molestó más, pues no me gustaba que me vieran como a un fenómeno. Cuando levanté la vista para decirle que dejara de hacer eso, ella ya no estaba, pero en su silla había un perfecto dibujo de mí.

No recordaba haber estado antes tan desconcertado, pero la campanilla de la entrada llamó mi atención. Pude ver a Clarice salir del lugar, con pasos ligeros. Parecía una hada, tan delicada y linda. Sin saber qué me impulsó a hacerlo, fui tras ella y la detuve por el brazo.

Fue como si pudiéramos entendernos con la mirada, algo que no me había pasado con nadie antes. Le mostré el dibujo pidiéndole una explicación.

Las mejillas de Clarice estaban tan rojas que pensé que estallarían de un momento a otro.

-Creo que eres guapo- fue la respuesta de ella, para después irse corriendo al otro lado de la calle para alcanzar el autobús.

Yo me quedé allí estático, entre avergonzado y eufórico. Nunca nadie me había dicho algo así, mucho menos una desconocida. Observé el retrato una vez más y después entré a la cafetería para guardarlo entre mis libros.

La felicidad no me duró mucho, pues al llegar a casa, Henry me dijo que no podría seguir pagando los estudios en la universidad y que debía irse.

Como yo siempre pensaba en mí primero, pensé él era el egoísta; pensé que era él quien me estaba perjudicando porque sabía que tenía amenaza de mis padres, quienes me habían dicho que si no conseguía compañero, ellos se mudarían conmigo, algo que no podía dejar que sucediera o sería la burla de la universidad.

Unos días después yo caminaba por las calles después de mis clases de la noche, en las que había vuelto a insultar a Goyle, quizás para liberar mi propia frustración, pero tarde comprendí que eso había sido un grave error. Estaba frustrado porque Henry se iría y porque no había vuelto a ver a Clarice, desde que ella me dejara solo en la calle después de haber visto su dibujo.

Unas cuadras antes de llegar a mi ahora solitario departamento, me vi arrastrado a un maloliente callejón. Traté de pelear, pero no era muy fuerte y había dos pares de brazos sosteniéndome… típico.

-Suéltenme, idiotas- exigí.

Un tercero me tapó la boca mientras los otros me ataban de manos. Observé a todos lados, no había escapatoria.

-¿Te crees muy listo al insultarme frente a los profesores, cuatro ojos?- gruñó mi agresor personal con furia.

Recuerdo que en ese momento, de haber podido, yo le habría respondido que era muy malo tratando de decir insultos, pero estaba demasiado aterrado pensando que músculos y estupidez eran una mala combinación.

Comenzaron a golpearme sin darme oportunidad de defenderme. Yo sólo quería que terminara y me preguntaba una y otra vez por qué rayos no me mataban ya, y mejor aún ¿por qué había tenido que burlarme de un desequilibrado mental sabiendo cómo era? Y juré en ese momento que aprendería a cuidar mi boca… si sobrevivía.

Me insultaron y se burlaron de muchas diferentes maneras, pero yo después dejé de escuchar, hecho un ovillo en una esquina.

No supe si fueron segundos, minutos u horas, pero de repente todo se detuvo. Los golpes cesaron y las risas también. El dolor era insoportable y sólo pedía poder desmayarme para poder dejar de sentirme así. Con mi ojo bueno alcancé a ver que Goyle y sus amigos se encontraban con dos chicos, y pensé que habían ido por más personas para ayudarles a terminar el trabajo.

No supe qué pasó después porque me desmayé.

Recuerdo haber sido despertado por unos sonoros ronquidos. No sabía en dónde estaba ni qué hacía allí, sólo que me dolía cada parte de mi cuerpo. No veía mucho sin mis gafas y sentía mis ojos hinchados, pero pude distinguir a un desconocido durmiendo sobre un sofá que estaba recargado en la pared de enfrente. Comencé a recordar, temeroso y paranoico, lo que había sucedido en el callejón y me sorprendió que mis padres no estuvieran ya allí.

Y fue una de las pocas veces que sentí lágrimas resbalar por mis mejillas. No podía parar de preguntarme por qué me pasaban esas cosas a mí. Lo único que quería era ya irme cuanto antes para realizar mi sueño de vivir en Nueva York.

Un golpe seco me sobresaltó. El extraño se había caído del sofá y ahora se levantaba farfullando a la vez que se sobaba el trasero. Entonces reparó en que yo estaba despierto y dijo:

-No le cuentes a Joe.

El extraño se acercó a mí y entonces pude ver que tenía el cabello castaño y una mirada amigable, no tendría más de dieciocho años.

-¿Qué sucedió?- pregunté, y eso me dolió por todos lados.

-Me caí del sofá, es incómodo ¿sabes? Pero mi trasero sobrevivirá…- al ver mi mirada de incredulidad, dijo riendo-: vaya ¿no estamos de humor para bromas?

Yo emití una especie de gruñido, lo que lo hizo reír.

-Bueno, como parece interesarte tanto… Joe y yo fuimos a la tienda de cómics y vimos a unos chicos con cara de bravucones esconderse en un callejón, y no nos dio buena espina. Nos quedamos a vigilarlos y… debiste ver- rió- parecíamos una versión mejorada de James Bond… bien, sigo. Entonces vimos que te arrastraban con ellos. Llamamos a la policía, pero ¿puedes creer que no nos hacían caso? Joe tuvo que fingir ser un adulto responsable para que vinieran, pero creo que perdimos mucho tiempo en eso, porque cuando llegamos estabas ya desmayado. En fin, hubo unos cuantos golpes, pero Joe y yo somos expertos en defendernos de idiotas. No quiero presumir… pero aprendimos muchos movimientos de Star Wars. Unos minutos después llegó la policía y una ambulancia… pero no sabemos ni tu nombre, así que no pudimos llamar a tus padres ¿cómo te llamas?

Me pareció muy extraño que me hablara como si me conociera de toda la vida. Yo nunca había tenido amigos antes, pero supuse que me hablaba como si lo fuera. Aún no podía creer que él me hubiera defendido de Goyle sin conocerme.

-Laurence Green- respondí en un susurro, que era lo más que mi magullado cuerpo me permitía.

Lo observé mejor y me di cuenta de que tenía unos cuantos cortes en la cara y el labio partido.

-¿Recuerdas tu número telefónico? Puedo llamar a tus padres…

-¡No!- le grité de inmediato, y eso me dolió hasta el alma.

-¿No recuerdas tu número? Hombre, debes de estar muy mal- me dijo, pero yo no podía dejar que los llamara, los preocupara y después me sacaran de la universidad.

En ese momento entró a la habitación otro chico. Era alto, gordo y tenía el cabello negro, su cara estaba cubierta de acné.

-¿Ya se despertó?- preguntó con pereza.

El chico castaño le hizo una seña al otro para que se acercara y ambos se volvieron hacia mí.

-Su nombre es Laurence- dijo el castaño a su amigo y luego se volvió a mí-. Me llamo Connor.

-Y yo Joe- se presentó el otro.

Los observé a ambos y lo primero que sentí fue envidia. Sí, sobre todo sentí envidia. Envidia de su amistad y envidia de su valentía. Porque yo no tenía nada de eso.

-Gracias- les dije, tragándome mi orgullo.

Ellos dos sonrieron y enseguida fueron a buscar a una enfermera para avisarle que yo estaba ya despierto. La mujer me dijo que no tenía nada roto, pero que prácticamente todo mi cuerpo estaba cubierto de hematomas sin mencionar mis ojos hinchados.

-¿En serio no quieres que llame a tus padres?- preguntó Connor de nuevo, parecía preocupado.

-No, gracias- dije secamente.

Joe me miró mal, obviamente yo no le caía nada bien.

-No tienes que ser grosero, de no ser por nosotros no estarías vivo, imbécil- me dijo fríamente.

-No les pedí que lo hicieran- dije en mi estupidez de nuevo.

No sé si lo he mencionado ya, pero decía muchas estupideces en ese entonces.

-Vámonos, Connor- recuerdo que dijo Joe a su amigo y ambos salieron de la habitación.

Y yo me sentí vacío y abandonado, como siempre.

Después de que se fueron llamé a mi tía, quien sabía que sería discreta y no diría nada a mis padres si se lo pedía. Ella llegó en menos de veinte minutos ¿cómo? No tengo idea, y preferí no preguntar. Primero se molestó mucho porque no le había dicho que sufría de maltrato, después pensó en muchas formas de meter a Goyle a la cárcel y que se pudriera en ella hasta morir, pero finalmente accedió a sólo llevarme a casa.

-Debes pedirles una disculpa- me dijo cuando llegamos. Yo le había contado lo que había sucedido con Connor y Joe, esperando obtener su aprobación, pero fue lo contrario.

-¿Por qué?- me indigné al escucharla.

-Porque te portaste como un tonto.

Y si mi tía lo decía es que debía ser cierto.

Gracias a los medicamentos que me recetaron en el hospital pude mejorar notablemente, y para el día lunes cuando regresé a clases ya podía caminar sin emitir tantos quejidos de dolor. Estuve todo el día evitando a Goyle, quien al parecer se había salvado por poco de la cárcel porque su padre era muy influyente.

Estaba en la cafetería ese día cuando vi a lo lejos a Connor y Joe, peleando con sus tenedores, sin importarles lo que pensaran de ellos. Avergonzado por lo que me había dicho Daphne, me acerqué a ellos con cautela. Ambos me miraron con las cejas alzadas y dije:

-Lo siento, fui un idiota. Gracias por… salvarme la vida.

Los dos intercambiaron una mirada que nuevamente causo envidia en mí, y luego Joe dijo:

-Claro ¿quieres sentarte? Pero tápate ese ojo, no querrás que las chicas te vean así, arruinarías nuestra reputación.

Y Connor soltó una carcajada que se escuchó por todo el lugar.

-¿Reputación? Serás animal. Sigue comiendo tu postre, anda. ¿Quieres papas, Laurence?

Recuerdo haber pensado que eso había sido demasiado sencillo, que la gente usualmente era tan rencorosa que no esperaba que me perdonaran.

-Quiero compensárselos- dije, convencido de que la conversación no podía parar allí.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó Joe devorando su helado de chocolate.

-Pidan algo, lo que sea- respondí en mi arrogancia, creyendo que lo podía todo.

Ambos me miraron con los ojos bien abiertos, centelleando.

-¡Conocer a Stan Lee!- exclamaron ambos y después se pararon de la mesa y comenzaron a hacer un baile raro.

-No creo que pueda hacer eso- dije avergonzado por que me vieran con ellos.

Los dos se pararon en seco y rieron.

-Valía la pena intentar- dijo Connor volviendo a tomar asiento.

-¿De casualidad conoces algún sitio donde podamos quedarnos?- me preguntó Joe de repente- Hubo una confusión con los dormitorios de aquí y necesitamos un sitio donde dormir por unos días.

Yo asentí felizmente, sin decirles que serían ellos los que me estarían haciendo el favor a mí si se iban a vivir conmigo.

El primer día que llegaron, me di cuenta de que llevaban todo tipo de cosas raras, como cajas llenas de cómics y películas de las que nunca había escuchado hablar, así como figurillas coleccionables que no tenía idea de que existieran.

Como sólo había un cuarto extra, ellos tendrían que compartir, algo que parecía no molestarles. Yo no podía creer que alguien no prefiriera tener privacidad, no podía entenderlos.

Al día siguiente de que llegaron, ambos estaban en la cocina mientras yo estaba en la sala haciendo mi tarea.

-¿Seguro que a las chicas les gustan los chicos que cocinan?- preguntaba Joe indeciso.

-Eso me dijo papá- respondió Connor indeciso-, aunque no sé qué hace mi madre con él si no sabe ni poner el pan en la tostadora.

Y ambos reían como recordando viejas anécdotas. Yo seguía hundido en mi envidia mientras tanto.

Después escuché mucho escándalo, y cuando me di cuenta, la cocina ya estaba en llamas y Joe y Connor gritaban como locos.

-¿Qué están haciendo?- grité molesto, yendo a buscar el extintor.

Ninguno de los dos pudo aguantar la risa, y yo seguía sin entenderlos.

-Somos malos hasta para prender la estufa- respondió Connor sin parar de reír-. Tranquilo, hermano, pagaremos los daños.

Y yo me fui enojado, después de apagar el incendio y preguntarme si mi madre no me mataría por haber arruinado sus cortinas.

Al día siguiente a ese, Connor llegó dando brincos hacia mí cuando estaba en la biblioteca, mostrándome un papel que llevaba en las manos.

-¿Qué quieres?- le pregunté molesto por su interrupción y por el ridículo que me estaba haciendo pasar.

-Tuve una gran idea- me dijo con una gran sonrisa-. Nos inscribí a los tres a clases de cocina después de clase ¿no es genial? Así ya no quemaremos tu departamento.

-¿Pero yo por qué?

Él me miró, incrédulo.

-Porque somos compañeros, los compañeros hacen cosas juntos. Anda, levanta tu trasero de esa silla y vamos con Joe antes de que se acabe los panecillos que envió mi madre.

Sorprendentemente, después de haberlo escuchado, no me molesté, sino que estaba… agradecido. Estaba agradecido por haber sido tomado en cuenta sin ningún tipo de interés de por medio. Seguí a Connor hasta donde estaba Joe, efectivamente devorando unos panecillos con indiferencia, observando los jardines de la escuela.

-¿Qué es lo que están estudiando?- pregunté en ese momento, dándome cuenta de que no se los había preguntado antes.

-Arquitectura- respondió Joe con la boca llena-. Tendremos nuestra propia empresa cuando salgamos de aquí ¿verdad hermano?

-En cuanto consigamos dinero- le recordó Connor sin dejar su buen humor.

Caminamos unas cuadras alejándonos de la escuela hasta que llegamos a un lugar donde había un letrero de clases de cocina. Al llegar me sentí incómodo, pues era un sitio lleno de chicas que se burlaron de nosotros al entrar.

La maestra era una mujer de apariencia muy estricta, y fue cuando recordé algo:

-Connor, yo sé cocinar.

Joe y Connor se rieron de mí durante meses por esa simple frase.

La clase dio comienzo, y fue la primera y última a la que fuimos, pues accidentalmente Joe había incendiado un pan (no pregunten cómo, porque ni yo lo sé) y había caído encima de la maestra, quien dio brincos por todos lados hasta que Connor le arrojó agua… con todo y el vaso…

Nos miró con tanto odio a los tres que salimos rápidamente del lugar. Y una vez que nos recuperamos del susto, rompimos en carcajadas. No recordaba cuándo había sido la última vez que me había reído tanto… o que había reído.

Después de ese día, nos hicimos amigos, y fue lo mejor que me había sucedido hasta el momento.

Yo nunca había tenido amigos con quienes compartir nada, y no sabía cómo era hasta que ellos me enseñaron, aceptándome tal cual era sin hacer preguntas.

A diario comíamos juntos y me contaban anécdotas de su infancia. Resultó que se habían conocido a los siete años en la escuela primaria cuando Joe había intentado tomar el jugo de Connor y había peleado, pero como eran niños, terminaron jugando y así comenzó su amistad.

Conforme fueron creciendo ambos desarrollaron una adicción a los juegos de video, los cómics y Star Wars, así como a la música. Connor era bajista y Joe guitarrista, mientras que la prima de Connor era cantante, así que se juntaban frecuentemente a hacer videos para YouTube que nadie veía.

Yo aún no les tenía toda la confianza que me habría gustado, pues como ya había explicado antes, creía que las personas eran malas.

Dos semanas después de que llegaran a vivir conmigo, yo llegaba de clases cuando escuché unas melodías provenientes de mi departamento. Al entrar, vi a los dos con sus respectivos instrumentos, afinándolos.

-Espero que no te moleste, pero mi prima vendrá a ensayar- dijo Connor con una sonrisa culpable.

Yo sólo me encogí de hombros, aunque estaba curioso por conocer a la prima de la que tanto hablaba y de la que no conocía ni el nombre. Mientras ellos seguían afinando sus instrumentos, yo los observé, preguntándome si algún día me animaría a decirles que yo era bueno con el teclado y quizás podría entrar en su grupo.

Cuando alguien llamó a la puerta y mis dos amigos fingieron que se había quedado pegados al sofá para no ir a abrir, yo lo hice y cuando me encontré con la persona del otro lado, la observé perplejo y completamente sonrojado.

¡Era Clarice, la chica de la cafetería!

Tartamudeé un par de palabras, y ella igual, hasta que Connor se levantó y nos observó a ambos.

-Interesante- dijo frotándose la barbilla.

Clarice le dio un buen golpe en el hombro y después me dirigió una tímida sonrisa. Joe apareció de repente y levantó a Clarice hasta que la llevó a la sala, entre risas.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto, pulga?- le preguntó Joe, divertido- Comenzaba a hacerme viejo.

-Ya eres un viejo- replicó Clarice sin dejar de reír.

-Él es Laurence, preciosa- presentó Connor, pasándole un brazo por los hombros en signo sobreprotector-. Ella es Clarice, mi prima y mejor amiga.

Yo le hice un gesto con la mano y después me fui a mi habitación, era demasiado tímido.

Pero después la escuché.

Tenía una voz hermosa, nunca había escuchado a alguien cantar así, y supongo que fue eso lo que hizo que me saliera de mi habitación y los observara en silencio hacer música.

Todos los días después de eso fue lo mismo, ellos en su grupo, divirtiéndose mientras yo sólo observaba. Hasta que un día, Joe llegó en la noche, llevando en los brazos un viejo teclado y me dijo:

-No nos quieras engañar, todos en la universidad saben que tocas el piano.

Y los tres me sonrieron y yo no pude evitar hacerlo también. Sin habérselos pedido me habían aceptado, y yo aprendí a confiar en ellos.

Cada día que pasaba, Clarice me gustaba más, pero me daba miedo decírselo. No hablábamos mucho, pero cada vez que me decía _hola_ podía sentir las famosas "mariposas en el estómago".

-¡Joe, vamos por helado!- exclamaba Connor brincando por todos lados.

-Ya te comiste cuatro hoy- rió Joe, aunque se puso en pie y lo siguió.

Connor había desarrollado una extraña adicción a unos helados que estaban cerca de la universidad, y cada vez que se cansaba de estudiar iba a comprar uno. Cuando ambos se fueron y Clarice y yo nos quedamos solos, me puse más nervioso que de costumbre, por lo que preferí no decir nada.

Nunca había sentido algo así por alguien, por lo que estaba aterrado, afortunadamente Clarice me lo hizo más fácil cuando me tomó de la mano y me besó.

Con ella fue mi primer beso, y mi primera relación. La amé bastante, pero eso a veces no es suficiente, ya verán por qué.

Conforme fueron pasando las semanas, Connor, Joe y yo decidimos buscar un empleo. No era que yo lo necesitara, pero para ser sincero, sabía que mis amigos tenían una beca que a veces no era necesaria para cubrir sus gastos, así que decidí unirme a ellos como apoyo moral y conseguí un empleo de medio tiempo en la cafetería en la que había conocido a Clarice. Quizás ese fue el primer rastro de la humanidad que tenía en mí y que se negaba a salir por temor a ser herido.

Sinceramente, al recordar todo esto me da mucha risa, porque no puedo creer que antes me complicara tanto la vida por tonterías. Me tomaba todo demasiado en serio.

Era torpe para las interacciones sociales, pero Joe y Connor me enseñaron que eso no debía de importarme, después de todo ¿por qué debería?

El asunto de sus dormitorios en la universidad nunca se arregló, y yo agradecí por eso, pues me estaba acostumbrando a que estuvieran allí conmigo.

Cuando llegaron las vacaciones de navidad, me sentí muy triste porque estaría dos semanas sin ver a Clarice porque se iría con sus padres a España. Los meses que habíamos estado juntos habían sido de los mejores de mi vida hasta ese entonces; siempre me alegraba con su risa espontánea y su admirable talento para las artes y las ciencias. Ella fue quien me enseñó a sonreír a pesar que todo se estuviera derrumbando a mi alrededor.

El día que Connor y Joe se fueron a casa, noté algo raro en Joe, y cuando le pregunté a Connor, me quedé helado. Resultó que Joe vivía solo con su madre, pues su padre los había dejado incluso antes de que él naciera, pero su madre era alcohólica. Era la razón de que Joe pasara tanto tiempo en casa de Connor… y de que odiara el alcohol.

Después de eso les tuve más respeto a ambos, y decidí dejar de quejarme de mi vida.

Cuando regresé a casa, mis padres notaron un cambio muy grande en mí, y me lo hicieron saber. Y la verdad era que yo me sentía bien, todo había mejorado para bien: tenía una novia, amigos excelentes, un empleo con el que podía valerme por mí mismo ¿qué más podía pedir?

Mucho, fue la respuesta que después encontré.

El semestre que siguió se me pasó volando. Me ocurrieron tantas cosas que me llevaría todo un libro tan sólo por intentar contarlas, pero el punto de esta historia no es ese, así que seré breve.

La cafetería en la que trabajaba me inspiraba a escribir, así que, además de las clases, salir con Clarice y los chicos y el trabajo, me pasaba una cantidad considerable de tiempo escribiendo lo que vivía todo los días. Conocí a muchas personas gracias a que Connor tenía cierta facilidad para hablar con gente que no conocía. Así fue que me di cuenta, poco a poco, que no todos eran malos… claro, si no los insultabas.

Me habían enseñado a no pensar sólo en mí. Éramos como una familia en la que veíamos por todos. Cuando los días comenzaron a ser más cálidos, los cuatro subíamos a la terraza del edificio donde vivíamos y nos quedábamos allí mucho tiempo, a veces charlando o sólo observando el cielo, dándonos cuenta de lo diminutos que éramos.

Era feliz.

Por primera vez en mi vida podía decir que era total y absolutamente feliz.

Después todo se volvió negro.

Era el día de mi graduación. Los cuatro habíamos salido junto con más de nuestros amigos a celebrar. Era una celebración y fiesta de despedida al mismo tiempo, pues al día siguiente me iría a Italia con mis padres como regalo de graduación.

En la noche, los cuatro estábamos en el departamento, y yo quería habar con Clarice para decirle por primera vez que la amaba. Mis planes se vieron frustrados cuando Joe y Connor nos invitaron a salir en el nuevo auto de Joe. Y por nuevo me refiero a nuevo para él, porque era más un pedazo de chatarra que otra cosa, pero él estaba tan orgulloso por haberlo comprado por su propia cuenta que nadie decía nada.

Yo les dije que no podría ir porque necesitaba terminar de empacar, pero cuando Clarice y yo nos quedamos solos y ella se dio cuenta de que les había mentido, también se fue.

Estaba enojado conmigo mismo y arrepentido de no haberme ido con mis amigos, pues sería la última vez en mucho tiempo que podría verlos. Mis padres me habían dicho esa misma mañana que era propietario de la mitad de la empresa de la familia y próximamente tendría muchas responsabilidades, algo que no me había esperado.

Cuando estaba tumbado en el sillón viendo la televisión, llegó Connor. Se veía diferente, aunque no sabría decir exactamente cómo, porque es algo difícil de describir. Se veía feliz y en paz.

-¿Y Joe?- pregunté extrañado por no verlos juntos como siempre.

-Joe… necesita mucha ayuda- me dijo sentándose a mi lado-. Pero está bien.

Yo estaba muy extrañado. Si no lo conociera bien diría que incluso estaba drogado.

-Necesito que escribas algo por mí para que lo recuerdes en tu viaje ¿de acuerdo?- me dijo.

Yo alcé las cejas incrédulo, pero había aprendido a confiar en él, por lo que tomé mi computadora portátil y escribí todo lo que él me dictó. Cuando puse el punto final y alcé la vista, Connor se había ido.

No tuve tiempo de pensar en nada, porque en ese momento sonó mi celular. Era Clarice llorando. Preocupado, salí del departamento a toda prisa directo a su dormitorio para ver qué había sucedido.

Estaba asustado, Clarice nunca lloraba y menos así.

Cuando llegué, ella estaba echa un ovillo en su cama, y al verme se levantó de golpe, se secó las lágrimas y me dijo que teníamos que ir al hospital de inmediato.

Y yo me asusté aún más.

Tomamos un taxi y en el camino ella me explicó que los padres de Connor le habían llamado para decirle que él y Joe habían tenido un accidente. Como ellos vivían a tres horas de allí, necesitaban que alguien estuviera con su hijo hasta que ellos llegaran. Por lo que me decía, ambos estaban muy mal.

Yo estaba en shock.

Realmente creo que en el fondo de mi mente esperaba que sólo hubiera sido un accidente pequeño y que todos estuvieran exagerando sólo porque no sabían exactamente qué había sucedido.

Al llegar al hospital, Clarice seguía llorando, por lo que tuve que encargarme yo de decirle al encargado que Clarice era la prima de Connor y que la madre de Joe no estaba en condiciones de ir hasta el hospital.

Por lo tanto, fuimos los primeros en enterarnos que Connor había fallecido.

Si antes estaba en shock y en negación, en ese momento lo estuve aún más. Clarice ya no lloraba, pero creo que fue porque estaba demasiado conmocionada como para hacerlo.

Después de eso no recuerdo nada, creo que fue la primera vez en mi vida que mi cerebro se apagó. Recuerdo sólo haber llamado a mis padres y que ellos llegaron unos quince minutos después; recuerdo también que Clarice no se separó de mi brazo en ningún momento. Pero sólo eso.

Al día siguiente en la tarde fue el funeral, y Clarice y yo fuimos un rato antes de regresar con Joe porque no queríamos que estuviera solo.

Joe despertó al día siguiente de eso. Su madre no se dignó a ir nunca porque cuando hablé con ella por teléfono, seguía ebria. Los padres de Connor estuvieron con Clarice y conmigo todo el tiempo, cuidando de Joe por turnos.

Cuando despertó, lo primero que dijo fue:

-Tengo hambre.

Y Clarice y yo nos sonreímos con culpabilidad, pues sentíamos que no teníamos derecho a sonreír debido a las circunstancias.

Joe salió del hospital una semana después cuando pudo recuperarse un poco. Le dijimos que Connor estaba en otra habitación y por eso no podían verse, pero cuando llegó al departamento, él mismo sacó sus conclusiones.

Y a Clarice y a mí nos dolió en el alma ver que Joe lloraba como un niño pequeño por la muerte de su amigo.

Yo sabía que Clarice estaba desconsolada, pero aún así estuvo al lado de Joe todo el tiempo. Yo cuidaba de ambos, pero nada de lo que dijera o hiciera podía reparar los daños de lo que había hecho.

Me culpé por años por lo sucedido, pues si no les hubiera mentido a mis amigos, nada de eso habría sucedido.

Y fue como juré no decir mentiras.

Clarice y Joe estaban tan mal que desee haber sido yo quien hubiera muerto. Muchas veces, cuando los escuchaba llorando sin que supieran que yo estaba allí, pensaba que nadie me extrañaría como extrañaban a Connor.

Fueron meses de terror, Joe se negaba a probar bocado y había dejado de ir a la escuela. Pasaba horas encerrado en la habitación que antes compartía con Connor. Se limitaba a contestarme con monosílabos, y yo estaba cada vez más desesperado.

Mis padres me pidieron que si seguía en la ciudad, al menos tomara un par de clases, y eso hice. Pero me quedaba en casa lo más que podía para cuidar de Joe. Clarice seguía yendo a sus clases, y parecía que se recuperaba lentamente de la pérdida de su primo, pero estaba igual de preocupada que yo por Joe.

Pasó mucho tiempo, pero al final Joe accedió a ver al psicólogo de la universidad y poco a poco comenzó a comer de nuevo y a asistir a clases, pero nunca logramos que volviera a tocar la guitarra.

Aún así, el vacío que dejó la muerte de Connor nunca se fue, porque todavía cuando nos reunimos los tres, esperamos que aparezca Connor y diga alguna de sus frases de los cómics y nos haga reír. Para aliviar algo la tensión, decíamos que al fin su adicción por los helados había terminado por dañarlo; y nos reímos, aunque nadie le ve lo divertido.

Tiempo después me enteré de que fue Goyle quien, junto con sus amigos borrachos, habían sido los que habían terminado con la vida de nuestro amigo. Mi padre se encargó de ayudar a los padres de Connor con todos los asuntos legales, y fue cuando al fin le expliqué a mi padre que eran ellos quienes casi me mataban en una ocasión. Tenía tanto odio hacia ellos que tan sólo quería que se pudrieran en prisión y tuvieran una muerte dolorosa.

Cuando estuve seguro de que Joe estaba mejor, accedí a ir con mis padres a buscar una casa en Italia, pues a mi madre le había gustado tanto el lugar años atrás que quería irse a vivir allá en cuanto pudiera.

Una vez que les dije a Clarice y Joe los planes que tenía, me di cuenta de que no recordaba la última vez que había besado a Clarice, y parece que ella pensaba lo mismo, pues cuando Joe nos dejó solos me sonrió tímidamente y ambos entendimos que ya nada era lo mismo entre nosotros.

Esa noche terminamos nuestra relación, pero siempre la recordaré como la primera y más inocente de todas. Sin embargo, a ella nunca le di ni un tulipán rojo, no porque no la hubiera amado, quizás simplemente porque no era la persona a quien debía dárselo. Clarice hasta la fecha sigue siendo mi mejor amiga, y sé que soy muy afortunado de tenerla.

Una semana más tarde partí junto con mis padres a Roma. Era diciembre y pensábamos pasar allá las festividades, así que le pedimos a mi tía que nos acompañara. Yo no sabía por qué en ese entonces, pero se ponía siempre muy melancólica por esas fechas y yo no soportaba verla así, porque la consideraba una segunda madre.

El día veintiséis de diciembre de ese año, estaba haciendo más frío de lo normal, pero ni siquiera eso me detuvo en mi terquedad de querer visitar la ciudad yo solo mientras mis padres buscaban la casa. Metí en mi mochila dinero, mi celular, una cámara fotográfica y un mapa, dispuesto a conocer lugares increíbles y tomar muchas fotografías para mostrárselas a Joe y Clarice cuando volviera.

Tomé unos cuanto autobuses y visité unos lugares preciosos, pero cuando comenzaba a oscurecer me di cuenta de que no tenía idea de cómo regresar al hotel con mi familia. Intenté calmarme, y fui decidido a preguntarle a alguien… cuando recordé que no sabía ni decir "hola" en italiano.

Decidí que lo mejor sería atreverme a preguntarle a alguien si hablaba inglés, y la primera persona que vi era un hombre que tenía mirada amable. Lo malo del asunto fue que resultó ser un ladrón.

Sí, un ladrón.

Me robó mi mochila con todas mis pertenencias e incluso mi abrigo. Intenté huir, pero me detuvo por el brazo y me lo torció, creo que fue suerte que no me lo rompiera. Se fue de allí demasiado rápido, dejándome con el brazo doliéndome terriblemente y el miedo recorriéndome.

Nunca había estado en tal situación, estaba aterrado y desesperado. Así que pensé en ese momento que mis probabilidades de morir congelado esa noche eran muchas.

Miré a mi alrededor, estaba en una plaza que no conocía. Necesitaba recordar el nombre de mi hotel para poder al menos tomar un taxi.

Tiritando, comencé a caminar sintiéndome paranoico. Caminé mucho tiempo hasta que me cansé y me senté en la banca de un parque. La gente pasaba y me miraba con extrañeza, pero no era para menos cuando no llevaba ni un suéter encima y hacían unos cero grados centígrados.

Después de unos minutos, alguien me llamó, quizás me dijeron hola, pero yo no conocía nada de italiano, como ya había mencionado antes, así que sólo dije:

-Lo siento, no hablo italiano.

Era una chica de cabello castaño que no tendría más de dieciséis años. Me parecía conocida, pero era imposible, pues yo no había conocido a nadie en mi anterior viaje a Roma, menos a una niña.

-Entonces es una suerte que yo hable algo de inglés- me dijo simpáticamente en un inglés francamente malo, como si fuera una niña que comienza a hablar y confunde las palabras. Aún así, le entendí.

-Vine porque te vi solo y… ¿no tienes frío?- yo asentí, seguramente para ese momento mis labios ya estarían de un horrible color morado.

Cuando me sonrió, vi la esperanza en ella y tomé la cálida mano enfundada en un guante que ella me tendió. No supe por qué seguí a esa extraña, fue como algo instintivo.

Caminamos directamente hacia un local que estaba por allí y creí que entraríamos, pero ella se dirigió a una angosta puerta de madera que abrió con una maltrecha llave. Subimos unas largas escaleras de piedra hasta encontrarnos con otra puerta que la chica también abrió. Entramos a un pequeño departamento con muebles viejos, y estaba cálido allí adentro, por lo que los temblores en mi cuerpo comenzaron a disminuir.

-Ponte cómodo, regreso en un momento- me dijo ella para después desaparecer por una puerta.

Pude notar que allí había un cuadro muy bonito del universo y a su alrededor cuadros sorprendentes de lo que parecían ser ángeles. En la mesita de centro había una fotografía de la chica con quienes supuse que eran sus padres.

-Necesitas entrar en calor- me dijo con su linda sonrisa, entregándome unas gruesas mantas y obligándome a sentarme en el sofá.

-Gracias- le dije desde el fondo de mi alma.

-Haré chocolate caliente ¿te gusta el chocolate caliente, Laurence?

Entonces, me congelé más de lo que ya estaba.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?- pregunté asustado, poniéndome en pie con cautela.

-Te he visto en sueños- me respondió sin dejar de buscar algo en la alacena.

-¿Sueños?- pregunté sin poder creer lo que había escuchado.

-Me llamo Maya- me dijo sin dejar de hacer lo que hacía-. A veces mis sueños me muestran cosas como estas, sólo que no sabía cuándo vendrías. Creí que tardarías unas semanas más.

Lo primero que pensé fue que Maya estaba completamente chiflada, pero había algo en ella que me daba confianza. Mi razón y mis sentimientos estaban en un duelo en ese momento, por lo que no sabía a quién creer.

-¿Y cómo fue que llegaste?- me preguntó como si eso fuera lo más interesante del planeta, algo bastante irónico.

Iba a responderle con un sarcástico "creí que lo sabías todo", pero me pareció grosero, después de todo me estaba ayudando.

Le conté qué era lo que hacía en Roma y cómo era que había terminado sin mis cosas y muerto de frío. Tenía que cambiar algunas de las palabras y hablar más despacio, pues a veces no me entendía.

-Toma esto, te ayudará a calentarte- me dijo alegremente, tendiéndome una gran taza llena de chocolate caliente.

Antes de que le pudiera siquiera dar las gracias, la puerta se abrió y por ella entró un hosco hombre con barba blanca que le daba un aspecto de Santa Claus. Me miró casi sin sorpresa y sólo me dijo un "hola" en italiano para después irse a otra habitación.

-Mi abuelo sabe que te esperaba- me explicó Maya-. Por cierto, puedes llamar a tus padres si quieres, allí está el teléfono.

Recordando el apuro en el que me encontraba, llamé a mis padres, ganándome un buen regaño por haberme alejado tanto. Llegarían por mí en unas horas, en lo que encontraban la manera de llegar.

Bebí el chocolate en silencio, sintiendo la mirada de Maya sobre mí, quien parecía encontrarme interesante, aunque no sabía por qué. Para que dejara de mirarme tan insistentemente (y saciar mi curiosidad), pregunté:

-¿Qué es ese asunto de los sueños que tienes?

-Desde niña puedo ver conscientemente el futuro en ellos, pero a veces es tan abstracto que me cuesta descifrarlo. Curiosamente, cuando te vi a ti fue diferente. Lo más seguro es que nos hayamos encontrado en otras vidas ¿no te ha pasado que conoces a alguien y sientes que ya lo has visto antes? ¿no te pasó eso conmigo en el parque?- yo asentí con lentitud, quizás estaba igual de chiflado que ella después de todo- Sé que tienes unos dones maravillosos, Laurence, pero no los utilizas porque tienes miedo. Tampoco es difícil ver que tu corazón está muy dañado, no sólo por la muerte de tu amigo, sino por todos los maltratos que sufriste, toda la soledad que viviste…

Dejé la taza en la mesita de centro y cuando levanté la mirada me encontré con unos hipnotizantes ojos verdes que me miraban con tanta bondad que me derrumbé. No supe qué fue, pero todo el dolor que tenía guardado en mí desde la muerte de Connor parecía querer salir de mí como fuera, en este caso en forma de unas amargas lágrimas. Yo no había llorado para nada en ese entonces, y después de esto me di cuenta de que lo necesitaba.

-¿Estás mejor?- me preguntó Maya comprensiva.

Yo asentí, había dejado de llorar, pero me sentía avergonzado.

-No tiene que darte vergüenza expresar lo que sientes- me dijo Maya, sorprendiéndome una vez más. Era como si pudiera ver a través de mí.

-¿Quién eres?- no pude evitar preguntar.

No me esperaba que Maya riera.

-Sólo una persona que ve un poquito más allá que las demás, es todo.

-¿Tienes superpoderes?- pregunté inocentemente, haciendo que ella riera más fuerte.

-No- dijo entre risas- ¿sabías que la televisión te pudre el cerebro? Deberías dejar de verla.

Sonrojado, desvié la vista.

-Lo siento, no había escuchado nunca de nadie como tú.

Maya me miró simpáticamente.

-Todos somos iguales, Laurence, pero depende de nuestro nivel de evolución que podamos hacer ciertas cosas, como sentir la energía del ambiente, algo que tú haces.

La miré alzando las cejas.

-¡Vamos! ¿ahora vas a decirme que no te ha pasado que puedes sentir la energía del lugar en el que estás, como si están tristes, estresados o felices? ¿o que ves cosas que aparentemente no están allí? seguro te pasaba más de niño, pero cuando creciste tu razón te dijo que eso no era verdad, y ¿todo por qué? Por las limitaciones del pensamiento que nos meten en la cabeza cuando crecemos.

-Pero sólo son tonterías, engaños del ojo porque la imagen no entra bien en la retina y hace parecer que…

-Es una explicación, pero ¿en verdad la crees?

Yo me quedé en silencio, asimilando lo que me decía y decidiendo si creerle o no.

-¿Dónde te duele más?- me preguntó, refiriéndose a mi brazo, que no había dejado de doler.

Le señalé mi hombro y toda la extensión de mi brazo, y Maya puso sus manos allí, sin llegar a tocarme. Las dejó así algunos minutos, mientras yo sentía cierto calor recorrerme. En poco tiempo dejó de dolerme.

Abrí mucho los ojos, conmocionado.

-¿Cómo hiciste eso?- pregunté con voz ahogada.

Maya rió nuevamente.

-Yo no hice nada, sólo le recordé a tu cuerpo que no tiene por qué estar enfermo, es todo.

Me alejé lentamente de ella.

-Lo siento, pero me estás asustando- dije.

Maya agachó la mirada.

-No, yo lo siento, creí que estarías… más despierto…

-¿Despierto?

-En mis sueños vi tu aura, era hermosa, pero parece que necesitas pulirla un poco…

En ese momento llegó su abuelo a la sala de estar, y le dijo a Maya en un perfecto inglés:

-No asustes al chico, mira la cara de fantasma que tiene.

Maya me miró con una sonrisa culpable y se dirigió a la cocina.

-¿Nos ayudas a preparar la cena?- preguntó Maya alegremente.

Entre los tres preparamos una deliciosa cena. Su abuelo era realmente bueno en la cocina, al igual que Maya. Mientras preparábamos todo, el abuelo de Maya comenzó a contarme que los padres de Maya habían muerto unos años atrás y que él se había quedado a su cuidado. Él era inglés, pero se había mudado a Italia cuando era joven porque le gustaba mucho.

Yo estaba algo incómodo por enterarme de que Maya era huérfana, pues nunca había conocido a alguien cuyos padres hubieran muerto y no sabía qué decir.

Mis padres y mi tía llegaron por mí después de que terminamos de cenar. Los tres estaban pálidos y lucían tan preocupados que me sentí culpable. Afortunadamente el abuelo de Maya les explicó todo (omitiendo el hecho de que su nieta me había visto en sueños) y se quedaron más tranquilos.

Antes de marcharme, le di las gracias a ambos, y me sorprendí cuando Maya me dijo:

-¿Has visto los archivos viejos de tu computadora últimamente?

No tuve oportunidad para decir nada más, pues mis padres me estaban apresurando para que nos fuéramos ya. En el camino me regañaron de muchas formas, pero yo no los escuchaba completamente, pues estaba muy ocupado pensando en todo lo que Maya me había dicho. Mi hombro ya no me dolía y sentía una paz increíble, una paz que nunca pensé llegar a experimentar.

Al llegar a la habitación del hotel estaba tan agotado que en cuanto mi cabeza tocó la almohada me quedé profundamente dormido, pero tuve un sueño extraño…

Era yo, pero estaba en otra época, y era el ayudante de la curandera del pueblo, cuya sonrisa se parecía demasiado a la de Maya. Después, la imagen del sueño cambió, y me vi en el departamento que compartía con Joe; allí estaba Connor, señalando mi computadora y riéndose de mí.

Cuando me desperté, comencé a buscar archivos viejos en mi computadora, tal como me había dicho Maya el día anterior. Me llevé una gran sorpresa al encontrarme con uno que no tenía título. Lo abrí, y en cuanto lo leí el recuerdo de Connor en el departamento el día que había fallecido me llegó de repente. Él hablaba de amor, de la amistad y de la importancia de atender las señales del universo; de tener fe y seguir adelante a pesar de todo.

Recuerdo que no sabía qué pensar. Sentía que me volvía loco por haber visto a mi amigo fallecido y no haberlo recordado hasta ese momento. Pero después comencé a cuestionarme todo lo que Maya me había dicho el día anterior. Me había dicho que esperaba que estuviera más despierto, pero no sabía a qué se refería.

Estaba intrigado por lo que me había sucedido el día anterior, porque rompía completamente con todas mis creencias cuadradas sobre la vida. No podía con mi propia curiosidad, así que después del desayuno obligatorio con mis padres, seguí el mismo camino que el día anterior, pero esta vez me tomó menos tiempo, pues sabía exactamente en dónde estaba.

Llegué al parque en el que Maya me había encontrado e iba a seguir el camino directo a casa de su abuelo, pero me la encontré en el camino. Vestía un gorro muy gracioso y me saludaba alegremente a lo lejos. Cuando llegué hasta ella, me sorprendió que me abrazara, porque no era algo a lo que estuviera acostumbrado.

-¿Cómo sigue tu hombro?- me preguntó. Y entonces recordé lo que me había sucedido el día anterior, pero mi brazo estaba como si nunca hubiera pasado nada.

La observé por un momento, queriendo preguntar tantas cosas que no sabía por dónde comenzar.

-¿Quieres alimentar a las aves conmigo?- me preguntó, terminando con mis dilemas.

Asentí y nos sentamos juntos en una banca. Maya me dio unas migajas de pan y ambos esparcimos unas pocas en el suelo, pero no había aves que alimentar y yo comencé a desesperarme.

-¿Crees que desesperarte sirva de algo?- me preguntó Maya divertida, seguramente sintiendo mi energía o algo así- Que yo sepa eso no hace que el tiempo vaya más rápido.

Tenía cierto talento para hacerme sentir avergonzado de mí mismo.

Unos minutos más tarde, las aves comenzaron a llegar y comieron lo que habíamos esparcido por el suelo.

-Hay mucho que no está en nuestras manos- me dijo Maya con tranquilidad-, por ejemplo, no podemos controlar a los demás porque no son nuestra propiedad. Pero sí tenemos el poder de cambiarnos a nosotros ¿me explico?

No sabía por qué me decía todo eso, pero parecía tan convencida que le creí. Era como hablar con un anciano muy sabio que se había posesionado del cuerpo de una chica. Entonces, comencé a preguntarle muchas cosas que no entendía, y recuerdo que me contestaba cosas como "nada es lo que parece", "todo es energía ¿no lo ves?" y "tienes el ego demasiado grande, me asfixias"

Y yo reía, porque era muy simpática y por primera vez en mi vida me daba permiso de burlarme de mí mismo. Y era divertido.

-Tienes una manera muy… particular de ver la vida- comenté antes de irme.

Y ella me sonrió y dijo:

-Tú también.

Y eso me estuvo dando vueltas todo el día en la cabeza.

Después de la cena, le comenté a mi tía todo lo que había hablado con Maya, y ella me observó por tanto tiempo que sentí que me haría anciano esperando. Al final, me dijo:

-Todos tienen una perspectiva diferente de la vida- pensó por un rato más y después agregó-: Cuando eras pequeño eras más… jovial, juguetón… y fuiste creciendo y te hiciste muy serio. Supongo que tu perspectiva cambió.

La cabeza comenzó a dolerme, y no era para menos. Comenzaba a ver más de lo que esperaba conocer.

Pero ni siquiera de esa manera pude detener a mi curiosidad.

Al día siguiente tomé el mismo camino del día anterior hasta llegar a casa de Maya, quien iba saliendo.

-¡Hola! Ya es hora de irnos- me dijo después de darme un abrazo. Comenzaba a acostumbrarme a eso.

-¿A dónde?- pregunté sorprendido.

-Al restaurante de mi abuelo, me pidió que le llevara unas cosas.

La seguí hasta el mercado, donde comenzó a comprar varias cosas. Parecía que todos la conocían allí, y ella conocía la vida de todos, pues les preguntaba con verdadero interés sobre sus hijos, o las molestias que antes tenían o simplemente les preguntaba si habían visto el amanecer. Me presentó a una cantidad considerable de gente, y yo los saludaba con timidez.

-No te morderán ¿sabes?- rió Maya al verme- Quizás sólo el señor Gillies, el que vende la carne, pero no te dolerá mucho.

Y pasó media hora riéndose de mi cara aterrada.

Maya tenía una manera muy… ligera de ver todo. Nunca estaba preocupada porque sólo "seguía la corriente". Decía que todo sucedía por una razón, y que estábamos en el momento y lugar adecuados siempre por el simple hecho de que no debía ser de otra manera. Y cuando yo la contradije y le recordé que me habían asaltado dos días atrás, ella me dirigió esa mirada divertida y dijo:

-Y yo agradezco que sucediera, porque de ser de otra manera no te hubiera conocido.

Después de eso decidí también "seguir la corriente", porque después de todo, sentía que ya no había casualidades. No entendía por qué mi camino se había cruzado con el de Maya, pero estaba dispuesto a descubrirlo.

Cuando llegamos al restaurante de su abuelo, Maya me presentó con todo el personal. Parecía como si fuera su mejor amigo, algo que no me importó, porque ella también me agradaba mucho, a pesar de sólo haberla conocido hacía poco tiempo.

-Si la gente está feliz, la comida sabe mejor- me dijo el abuelo como en un secreto, mientras veíamos a los empleados reír por algún chiste.

-¿Por qué?- pregunté con curiosidad.

-Su energía se impregna- respondió él.

Yo lo pensé unos instantes antes de preguntar:

-¿Cómo es que sabe tantas cosas de… eso, ya sabe…?

-¿Energía?

Asentí, sin dejar de observar a Maya moviéndose graciosamente entre los clientes, llevando platos.

-Maya siempre ha sido… especial- respondió él, y podía entender por qué lo decía-. Nadie la entendía hasta que me harté de que todos dijeran que tenía alguna especie de enfermedad mental. Así que comencé a investigar y me di cuenta de que quizás su ADN fuera diferente al de los demás.

-¿Diferente?

-Sí, verás, el ADN tiene más de dos hélices. Hay investigaciones que dicen que tenemos lo que llaman "ADN basura", que en realidad no es nada más que una parte de nosotros que no está "activa". Maya tiene su ADN más activado que el de los demás. Hay muchas personas así, pero son incomprendidas porque ven el mundo literalmente de una manera diferente a lo que se considera "normal". Generalmente es más discreta con todo esto, pero parece que tú eres diferente y ella lo ve.

Cuando me dijo esto último yo consideré seriamente irme. No sabía qué creer, porque yo nunca me había visto "diferente", claro, si hacemos a un lado el que tenía un IQ superior a los demás.

Nos quedamos un par de horas en el restaurante, y después Maya me llevó a recorrer la ciudad. Platicamos durante horas. Yo le preguntaba y ella me respondía.

-Es cuestión de abrir los ojos- me decía-. Mira, si te pones a pensar en lo inmenso que es el universo, puedes preguntarte ¿por qué alguien tan flaco y aparentemente insignificante… sin ofender… está aquí?

Nunca me había preguntado algo así ¿Qué hacía yo aquí? ¿Quién era?

Comenzaba a atardecer, así que Maya, emocionada, me llevó de nuevo a casa de su abuelo y juntos vimos el atardecer. Nunca me había detenido a ver uno a conciencia, y fue maravilloso, hipnotizante.

-No somos ajenos a nada de la naturaleza- me dijo Maya convencida-. Necesitamos de todo para vivir, del sol, de la luna, del aire, del agua, de la tierra… ¿te has detenido a ver una plantita? ¿O una flor? ¿No te parece maravilloso todo lo que hacen? Entonces ¿por qué habríamos de ser mejores que alguna de estas cosas?

-¿Por qué somos más inteligentes?- respondí como si fuera lo obvio.

-¿Seguro?

Y de nuevo me dejó pensando. No diré que no hirió mi orgullo, pero después entendí que eso era necesario, porque por más que nos cueste admitirlo, siempre necesitamos de los otros.

Al despedirnos, me dijo alegremente:

-¿Sabes? Hoy te vi sonreír, y tienes una sonrisa bonita ¿por qué no la usas más seguido?

Y me lo pregunté también ¿por qué no sonreía?

La semana que faltaba para que regresara a Londres fue de las más provechosas de mi vida hasta ese entonces. Todos los días visitaba a Maya y aprendía cosas nuevas. Había decidido mantener la mente abierta, pero sin aceptar directamente todo lo que me decía, porque yo era alguien que usaba la razón por sobre todo, así que muchas de las cosas que me enseñaba las investigaba. Incluso aprendí a meditar, y descubrí tiempo después que hacer algo así activa varias partes del cerebro, como la corteza prefrontal y el sistema límbico, es decir que ayuda a equilibrar las emociones y a tener un mejor manejo del estrés. Y vaya que necesitaba algo así.

Maya me había enseñado que los pensamientos eran cosas, y que mientras más pensamos en algo, más lo manifestamos. Pero, si vemos sólo por nosotros y queremos manifestar sólo cosas para nuestro beneficio, es como si robáramos a los demás y por eso a veces nos va mal. Ella me había dicho que lo mejor era pensar por nosotros al mismo tiempo que para los demás. Y hasta la fecha me sigue funcionando.

Aprendí a observar el cielo y a apreciar lo que había a mi alrededor, desde el insecto que parecía más insignificante hasta a las personas que veía a mi alrededor, pues si yo tenía algo que hacer en la vida, era seguro que los demás también. Aprendí que todas las personas que conocía de alguna manera me dejaban alguna enseñanza.

Entonces comencé a preguntarme sobre las vidas de los otros ¿qué estaban haciendo para seguir su objetivo en la vida? Un objetivo que podía que ni siquiera conocieran. Y eso me llevó a analizar todo lo que había vivido en la universidad.

Allí, por más que me doliera admitirlo, Goyle me había enseñado a no subestimar a los demás. Y Clarice me había enseñado a querer a alguien que no fuera yo. Joe me había enseñado lo que era apreciar a los amigos, y Connor lo que puede llegar a ser conocer a alguien de manera sincera y ayudar sin ningún tipo de interés. Ahora faltaba averiguar qué era lo que debía aprender sin Connor.

La noche antes de marcharme, le di las gracias a Maya por todo lo que me había enseñado esa semana, y ella me miró sorprendida y dijo:

-¿Gracias por qué? Soy yo la que debería dártelas.

-¿Por qué?- ¿qué le había enseñado yo a ella? me preguntaba.

-Porque me recordaste la perspectiva de lo material ¿sabes? Es bueno estar en un equilibrio. Después de todo… seguimos viviendo aquí.

Y cuando me abrazó por última vez, me dijo algo que espero nunca olvidar:

-No debes tener miedo.

Todo lo que aprendí esa semana lo recuerdo aún con mucho cariño, pues fue la razón de que me convirtiera en lo que soy ahora… o la razón de que recordara quién era. Y cuando siento que pierdo el rumbo, sólo recuerdo a esa niña desinteresada que me mostró el camino.

Cuando regresé a Inglaterra mis amigos notaron el cambio bastante. Y yo les platiqué todo lo que me había sucedido. Hasta la fecha Joe cree que perdí un tornillo, pero no me importa, porque aunque no lo admita en voz alta, sé que me cree. La evidencia está en el mensaje que Connor me hizo escribir la noche en que murió.

Había transcurrido una semana desde que había llegado cuando iba por la calle y "causalmente" conocí a un hombre, dueño de un restaurante que estaba en quiebra. Sin saber qué fue lo que me impulsó a hacerlo, decidí invertir parte de mis ahorros (que era más dinero del que podía gastar) con él y su familia. Su esposa era una mujer encantadora que me recibió en su casa incluso antes de saber que yo era quien había invertido con ellos. Tenían dos hijos en ese tiempo, Frank y Julieta, a quienes considero amigos muy cercanos. Un año después los señores Longbottom me hicieron padrino de Alice, su tercera hija, a quien quiero como si fuera mía.

Julieta y Clarice eran, hasta entonces, las únicas que sabían que los sueños que tenía no eran normales. Y es que después de ese viaje en el que conocí a Maya fue como si mi cerebro se hubiera transformado. Cada vez me pasaba más lo que a Maya y podía ver fragmentos del futuro y de los lugares a los que debía de ir. A veces en ellos aparecía Connor, que era como un guía muy burlón.

Después de unos sueños en los que me veía en sitios diferentes, decidí que no quería quedarme en Inglaterra. Me dediqué a viajar por muchos lugares, conocí a muchas personas, trabajé en muchos sitios porque quería valerme por mí mismo y aprendí mucho. La vida no era fácil, pero ¿por qué? Porque todos creían que así era.

A la mala aprendí que yo no era quien para enseñarle nada a nadie de manera deliberada, así que mejor me limitaba a responder algo cuando me preguntaban.

Estuve viajando por casi un año, y cuando regresé a Londres con mi tía, comencé a aprender lo que necesitaba para manejar la empresa familiar junto con ella. Pero sentía que no era todo lo que quería hacer, yo necesitaba algo más. Puse un pequeño negocio de café en el que conocí a muchas personas. Ya no era más una persona tímida y me gustaba sonreír, y descubrí que las personas sonreían si yo lo hacía. Dejé de preocuparme por todo y simplemente me dejé llevar.

Y era feliz.

Hasta que conocí a Lucy.

Tres veces a la semana visitaba a Joe y Clarice en Cambridge y pasábamos tiempo juntos. Ellos estaban ahora muy relacionado con otros chicos y chicas de la universidad con los que pronto comencé a llevarme bien. Eran agradables.

Allí fue que conocí a Lucy. Era realmente muy hermosa, y muchos chicos (incluyéndome) babeaban por ella. Me consideré afortunado de que ella se fijara en mí. Estuvimos juntos durante tres semanas, que me fueron suficientes para descubrir que sólo me quería por mi dinero. Está de más decir que nunca le regalé un tulipán rojo.

Estaba muy decepcionado, pues yo había aprendido a confiar en la gente y ahora me cuestionaba si eso estaba bien. Tiempo después comprendí que estaba bien confiar, siempre y cuando no me creara expectativas sobre los demás.

Pasaron dos años y Joe y Clarice se graduaron al fin. Joe se quedó en Inglaterra, me había pedido trabajo en el café y se lo di; sabía perfectamente bien que no iba a comenzar la compañía que tenía planeada con Connor porque no quería hacerlo sin él y yo no lo quería presionar. Clarice se fue a los Estados Unidos a trabajar como neuróloga en una clínica de sueño junto con su novio.

Tenía veintidós años cuando recibí una visita inesperada de mi padre.

-Hay algo que necesito decirte- fue lo primero que me dijo cuando lo vi.

Como parecía grave, me senté frente a él y lo escuché con atención.

-¿Recuerdas que muchas veces me preguntaste qué era lo que hacía sentir a tu tía tan triste en navidad?

Yo asentí, curioso.

-No es una historia linda, hijo, pero necesito explicarte porque necesito que me ayudes…

Tomé aire y me tranquilicé, seguramente mi padre exageraba.

-Cuando tu tía tenía dieciséis años ella… estaba embarazada.

Eso no me lo había esperado, sobre todo considerando cómo eran mis abuelos maternos.

-Pero…

-Sí, tus abuelos estaban más que molestos. Ella en ese entonces era amiga mía, y en serio estaba enamorada de ese hombre y pensaba fugarse de su casa en cuanto pudiera. Pero como sus padres no podían soportar que su hija les diera un nieto fuera del matrimonio y mucho menos siendo tan joven, la obligaron a casarse con su novio. Aparentemente él no se quejó, porque tu tía sería heredera de una gran fortuna y era lo que él quería. Cuando su hija nació, tu tía estaba muy feliz, nunca la había visto así. Pero escuché, junto con su esposo, una conversación de tus abuelos en la que decían que no dejarían que él tocara ni un centavo de su dinero. No le di importancia, pero un mes después él se había ido… junto con la hija de tu tía. Estuve investigando mucho tiempo dónde podían estar, pero no encontré nada. Hasta ahora sólo sé que la familia de este sujeto lo animaron a que enamorara a tu tía y sus planes iban bien hasta que supo que no tendría el dinero. Esas dos familias se habían odiado por mucho tiempo, y llevarse a tu prima era la venganza perfecta.

No podía creer lo que escuchaba. Me tomó unos minutos asimilarlo.

-¿Y qué es lo que quieres que haga?- pregunté con interés.

-Tu madre y tu tía no lo saben, pero este tiempo yo he seguido investigando. No quiero que sepan para no hacer ilusiones a tu tía, pero creo que estoy sobre la pista correcta. Están en América, en Nueva York, para ser más específico. Pensé que podrías ayudarme a investigar.

Y acepté sin dudarlo, pero me hizo jurar que no diría nada a nadie para no dañar a mi tía.

Dos días después fuimos derechitos a Nueva York, y buscamos mucha información, y las pistas nos llevaron hasta un lugar bastante feo en Broooklyn. Resultó que se había cambiado el nombre muchas veces y por eso nos era tan difícil encontrarlo. La última pista nos llevó hasta la casa de una mujer que nunca en su vida había escuchado hablar de nada de lo que le preguntábamos.

Era un lugar tan feo que los amigos de esta mujer nos amenazaron de muerte si no nos íbamos, así que decidimos dejar el asunto en paz por el momento.

Mi padre regresó a Italia y yo seguí viajando, ocupándome del negocio de la familia y aprendiendo más y más.

Después tuve ese sueño que cambió mi vida por completo.

**Y tan tan! Muajaja sí, hubo casi nada de Rose, pero ya la verán en el siguiente capítulo, que desafortunadamente aún no tengo escrito, así que no sé cuándo podré publicarlo hehe**

**Perdón por no responder sus reviews del capítulo anterior, pero he estado ocupada y consideré que sería mejor dejarles el capítulo xD **

**Nos leemos!**


	32. Tulipanes rojos, parte II

Canciones recomendadas para el capítulo:

Not over you- Against The Current & Alex Goot.

Everything- Chester See

More than a memory- Carly Rae Jepsen

**Tulipanes rojos, parte II.**

Estaba en Nueva York para ese entonces, en un departamento que había adquirido cerca de SoHo. Había pasado la mayor parte del día en Central Park y había caminado mucho, por lo que cuando llegué a mi cama estaba tan cansado que me dormí al instante.

En mi sueño podía ver el retrato de una chica de cabello pelirrojo. Era realmente hermosa, y tenía unos ojos color café que me fascinaron. Veía hacia una ventana con aire de tristeza, sostenía una taza humeante con unos largos y finos dedos y sus pies estaban cubiertos por una manta color verde.

La escena cambió de repente y apareció Connor, con su sonrisa burlona de nuevo.

-¿Qué esperas para regresar a Inglaterra?- me dijo.

Y cuando desperté arreglé todo de inmediato para regresar, dispuesto a vivir una nueva aventura.

Lo primero que hice una vez que estuve en Inglaterra fue visitar a Joe en el café. Era quien se había quedado a cargo y necesitaba ver que todo estuviera bien. Después de todo no creía que hubiera sido una buena idea dejar a cargo a alguien que incendió mi cocina una vez. Me llevé una sorpresa al encontrarme no con Joe en el mostrador, sino con un chico de cabello negro alborotado que dibujaba algo en un cuaderno.

Era alguien a quien Joe me había pedido permiso de contratar. Era un artista, algo que me pareció interesante, pues mi madre desde pequeño me había inculcado la apreciación al arte. Se llamaba Albus; nos llevamos bien de inmediato y prometió enseñarme sus pinturas al día siguiente.

Me llevé una gran sorpresa cuando fui a su departamento y me encontré con que él había sido quien había pintado el retrato que vi en mi sueño. Era el mismo. Estaba tan conmocionado que no dije nada en mucho tiempo, y él malinterpretó mi silencio.

-¿Tan bonita que te dejó sin palabras? Es mi prima, se llama Rose, pero no le digas nunca que tengo esta pintura de ella o me matará. Odia que la pinte.

Le compré la pintura, y él lo interpretó como que me había gustado Rose, pero preferí que lo siguiera pensando… al igual que toda su familia. Creí que eso era lo que tenía que hacer en Inglaterra: ayudar a ese chico a conseguir algo de dinero por su pintura… pero después comprendí que era más que eso.

Era un viernes por la noche y había ido a ver qué tal le iba a Albus con el negocio, pues esos días no había mucha gente. Como estaba ocupado dibujando, yo me quedé atendiendo. Y estaba leyendo uno de los libros que mi tía me había recomendado cuando escuché que alguien entró.

No pude evitar sonreír cuando vi a la misma Rose. Se veía diferente que en la pintura. Parecía frustrada y cansada. Iba con una amiga, Sam, quien me pareció simpática. Esa fue la primera vez que hablé con Rose. Me platicó un poco sobre su familia y le ayudé un poco con una historia que estaba haciendo. Ella también es escritora.

Unos días después comenzamos a ser amigos. Sé que no confiaba completamente en mí, y no la culpo. Había tenido una vida difícil y había situaciones con su familia que estaban muy tensas.

Un día la encontré llorando. Había discutido con su familia y se culpaba de todo. Sabía que había causado mucho mal y no dejaba de repetirse lo horrible que era. Pero yo no podía permitir que siguiera haciéndose eso. En mi sueño ella era diferente, y sabía que dentro de esa fachada de frialdad había una persona gentil que sólo tenía miedo.

Así que creí en ella como Maya había creído en mí.

Juntos emprendimos un camino, el mejor de todos. Ella comenzó a confiar en mí y yo en ella. Le mostré mucho de lo que había aprendido a lo largo del tiempo, y pronto se notó el cambio en ella.

_Rose leyó y leyó sin detenerse, sin importarle la hora, porque Scorpius estaba haciendo que recordara todo lo que habían vivido juntos, todo lo que él le había enseñado y lo que él decía que ella le había enseñado. Fueron páginas y páginas las que sucedieron a lo más importante…_

Y cada vez que estaba con ella me sentía diferente, pero no quería admitir que existía la posibilidad de que me gustara como algo más que una amiga. Sabía que había alguien en el trabajo que estaba loco por ella, pero en ese momento no me importaba tanto… hasta que supe que se habían besado y sentí un vacío en mi corazón. Pronto me di cuenta que no había sucedido nada más con él, pero fue una de las razones de que me diera cuenta que ella me gustaba.

Con el pasar del tiempo me gustaba cada vez más, pero tenía miedo de decírselo. No sabía si ella sentía lo mismo por mí y eso me confundía, porque con el pasar del tiempo había aprendido a interpretar los sentimientos de los demás, pero con Rose era diferente.

Fuimos juntos a la boda de Sam, quien con el tiempo también se había hecho amiga mía. Al final de la velada llevé a Rose a su casa, y hablamos por mucho tiempo porque había habido un apagón y ella me pidió que me quedara. Comenzamos a charlar y me dijo que no me conocía, porque parecía que sólo diera a conocer mi contraportada. Y fue así que le conté la historia de quién era antes y lo que había sucedido con Connor. Y mientras hablaba me daba cuenta de que eso era lo que necesitaba para al final dejarlo ir, porque cuando Rose tomó mi rostro entre sus manos fue como si todo el dolor del mundo se desvaneciera. Quise besarla, pero fui cobarde y no lo hice.

Al día siguiente llegó Clarice de visita porque iríamos a Cambridge junto con Rose y Joe a una reunión de la universidad. Fue gracias a Clarice que me atreví de una buena vez a hacerle saber que me gustaba más que como amiga.

Mientras paseábamos por las familiares calles de Cambridge, me enamoraba más de ella, porque su sonrisa tenía el poder de iluminarlo todo, incluso un corazón herido como el de Joe, quien al fin esa vez pudo poner un pie en el cementerio donde Connor está sepultado.

Esa noche, en la cena, mi padre me llamó para decirme que había encontrado a mi prima y que necesitaba mi ayuda de inmediato para llevarla a Inglaterra.

Decir que me quedé en shock es poco, pero pensaba que si iba a ayudar a mi padre tenía que resolver mis asuntos primero.

Esa noche le dije a Rose que estaba enamorado de ella, y cuando nos besamos al fin me sentí completo. Ha sido la primera y única chica a quien le he dado tulipanes rojos. Era hermosa, inteligente, compasiva y me encantaba que tuviera tan poca experiencia en el amor porque pensaba que podíamos aprender juntos.

Cuando nos despedimos en el aeropuerto al día siguiente cuando yo me fui a Nueva York sentí algo extraño, pero lo ignoré porque no podía ser que algo saliera mal.

Cuando llegué a Nueva York, mi padre me puso al corriente de sus investigaciones, y resultó que la mujer que habíamos conocido en nuestro último viaje a Brooklyn, era Mary, mi prima.

Ella había contactado a mi padre para decirle la verdad. Había sido muy tarde, pero antes no había podido hacerlo porque estaba bajo amenaza. Esos días tuve que cortar comunicación con todos para que los amigos de mi prima confiaran en mí y poder cumplir nuestro plan de fuga. Al final funcionó y pudimos sacarla de allí, arreglamos rápidamente sus papeles y ahora vive en Inglaterra. Decir que mi tía estaba devastada y al mismo tiempo feliz es decir muy poco.

Pero cuando regresé a Inglaterra mi mundo se derrumbó por completo.

Rose se había marchado y hasta la fecha no sé nada de ella.

Su familia cortó toda comunicación conmigo, por lo que no podía obtener nada de información. Lo único que supe fue que se había ido del país, y me parece que sus primos ni siquiera sabían a dónde había ido.

No negaré que estuve triste mucho tiempo, porque así fue. Estaba desorientado sin ella, y a veces sigo sintiéndome así. La extraño como nunca he extrañado a nadie y desearía al menos saber qué fue lo que hice mal.

Creo que me puse en verdad muy triste, porque incluso Clarice llegó en noviembre para obligarme a salir de mi casa. Pero es que la verdad no tenía ganas de nada. Me había cansado ya de buscar a Rose por todos los lugares a los que podría haber ido y más. Pensaba que si lo deseaba con todas mis fuerzas ella regresaría y podría verla una vez más. Sentía que moría lentamente, porque por más que me esforzara en olvidarla, todo me recordaba a ella.

Era diciembre cuando ya había perdido la esperanza de volverla a ver y no podía seguir así, no me sentía yo y necesitaba volver a sonreír. No había abierto el café desde hacía algunas semanas porque el último chico que trabajó para mí se había mudado y yo no quería estar allí. Sin embargo, decidí visitar a Joe, porque hacía mucho que no lo veía y pensaba que si hacía algo como eso, todo regresaría a la normalidad.

Pero me topé con otra sorpresa.

Iba llegando cuando vi a lo lejos a una chica que llevaba una mochila al hombro y un gorro ridículo sobre la cabeza. Ella se viró y me sonrió.

-¿Maya?- pregunté indeciso.

-Hola, Laurence- saludó ella y enseguida fue a abrazarme, y yo la abracé con más fuerza, porque haberla visto de nuevo me había regresado la fe.

No la había visto desde esa vez que nos despedimos en Italia, y tampoco había sabido nada de ella, porque cuando regresé a Roma y la busqué, me dijeron que se había mudado.

-¿Qué…?- tenía tantas preguntas que no sabía cuál formular primero.

-También me da gusto verte- me dijo alegremente-, pero me estoy congelando ¿podemos ir a otro sitio?

Rápidamente tomé mis llaves y abrí la puerta del café. Entramos y enseguida prendí la calefacción. Entonces la observé bien. Su rostro se veía más maduro, pero no por eso menos alegre y bondadoso.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunté al fin, sentándome frente a ella.

-Tuve un sueño- me dijo como si hablara del clima-. Veía este lugar y sentí que debía venir, así que aquí estoy.

-¿Viniste desde Italia sólo porque lo viste un sueño?

Maya rió divertida.

-Ya no vivo en Italia, mi abuelo y yo nos mudamos cuando comencé la universidad. Estoy en Cambridge estudiando Física.

Quise reírme, y ella lo sabe. Nunca me imaginé que me diría algo como eso. Lo que más me sorprendía era que había estado tan cerca de ella sin saberlo.

-No sabía que te encontraría aquí- comentó.

-Pues a mí me alegra mucho verte- agregué. Era extraño verla después de cinco años en los que sólo tenía su recuerdo.

-Has cambiado mucho- dijo observándome atentamente.

-Y tú- dije sonriendo.

-Y sin embargo tu corazón está casi igual que la última vez. Tus chakras están desequilibrados.

-No los veas ¿quieres? Es vergonzoso- pedí, sabiendo a qué se refería. Maya había desarrollado cada vez más sus habilidades y podía ver el aura.

Maya me miró sonriendo enigmáticamente y dijo:

-No hay nada de qué avergonzarse. No era su momento después de todo.

-¿Momento de qué?- pregunté.

-De que Rose y tú estuvieran juntos.

No sabía si reír o llorar.

-¿De qué hablas?- pregunté tratando de hacerme el desentendido.

-Miéntele a los demás si quieres, pero no te mientas a ti mismo- me dijo tomando mi mano, posada sobre la mesa.

Su contacto hizo que una corriente eléctrica me recorriera, podía sentir su energía por todos lados, y era lo que necesitaba.

-No me miento- refunfuñé.

-¿Entonces por qué sigues fingiendo que todo está bien cuando es todo lo contrario?

-Gracias por los ánimos.

Maya chasqueó la lengua y rió. Y su risa hizo que todo fuera más ligero.

-Cuando se fue quedaste destrozado, no hay nada de malo en admitirlo- bajé la mirada, no había nada que pudiera ocultarle-. Pero tienes que recordar que cada quien tiene su camino, no podemos controlar eso… ella debe aprender mucho por su cuenta y tú también.

-¿Crees que la vuelva a ver alguna vez?- pregunté esperanzado.

Maya rió alegremente.

-Es tu pingüino, descuida.

Y hasta la fecha no sé a qué se refirió con eso, pero preferí no preguntar, además tampoco tuve tiempo, porque en ese momento llegó Joe con un resistol adhesivo en las manos.

-Menos mal que eres tú, creí que había ladrones o algo así- dijo con alivio.

-¿Y pensabas enfrentarlos… con un resistol? ¿En serio?- reí.

-Y con mi encanto, pensaba suplicarles…

Maya se levantó en ese momento, como hipnotizada, y dijo:

-Tienes que aprender a vivir sin él. No volverá y lo sabes.

Joe me miró frunciendo el entrecejo y después se volvió con Maya y su mirada se suavizó.

-Lo sé, pero es difícil.

-Bueno, tienes a este flaco de aquí- rió Maya señalándome.

-No soy tan flaco- repliqué, pero sonreía.

-Todo sabemos que sí lo eres - rió Joe- ¿Quién es tu amiga?

Cuando le dije a Joe quién era ella, pude ver que recordaba lo que le había contado años atrás sobre mi viaje a Italia. Estuvimos varias horas hablando, porque Joe le preguntaba muchas cosas interesantes y ella respondía como si no fuera cosa del otro mundo. Maya se quedó en mi departamento esa noche después de que le avisara a su abuelo y allí seguimos nuestra conversación.

-¿Tú crees en las almas gemelas?- pregunté curioso. Era un tema que no me había interesado nunca hasta que conocí a Rose.

Maya rió alegremente.

-Me sorprende que con todo lo que hablamos aún tengas dudas de lo que creo. Pero ¿sabes? Creo que todos tenemos más de una.

-¿Más de una? ¿Eso no nos confundiría?

Maya rió nuevamente.

-No todas las almas gemelas tienen que ser referentes a algo romántico. Son personas que se han encontrado en muchas vidas y tienen mucho en común. Como nosotros dos, por ejemplo. Nos hemos encontrado antes, lo he visto. Hace tiempo tuve oportunidad de explorar mis vidas pasadas.

-Aún no estoy muy seguro de creer en eso, la verdad- confesé.

-Es normal, pero imagínate lo que sería no tener la oportunidad de corregir tus errores. Sería un desperdicio no poder aplicar lo que aprendiste con eso ¿no lo crees?

Y de nuevo me dejó reflexionando.

Al día siguiente, Maya y yo fuimos a visitar a los Longbottom, pues quería que la conocieran. Me llevé una sorpresa cuando me dijo que Alice era una niña muy especial que poseía muchos dones, como nosotros.

Después, fuimos a caminar por la ciudad. Hacía frío, pero era agradable caminar nuevamente por las calles sin ese sentimiento horrible de añoranza.

O al menos así era hasta que la vi.

Era Rose, en la entrada de un hospital, iba de la mano con el hombre que antes trabajaba con nosotros y quien estaba enamorado de ella. Estaban muy juntos y después Rose lo besó en los labios.

Y ese fue el detonante.

Si mi corazón antes estaba roto en ese momento quedó destrozado, pero no valía la pena demostrarlo. Maya me tomó de la mano, comprensiva, y juntos fuimos al café. Joe me había convencido el día anterior de volver a abrirlo, así que entre él, Maya y yo íbamos a atender ese día.

Pero la imagen de Rose besándose con alguien más no me abandonaba. Recuerdo haber estado preparando un café cuando me quedé pensando en eso por más de cinco minutos. Maya me abrazó entonces por la espalda y lo sirvió ella misma.

Por mi cabeza pasaban muchas cosas, pensaba que si iba a buscar a Rose ella recapacitaría, pero no quería importunarla si estaba feliz con alguien más.

-No sé qué hacer para dejar de sentirme así- dije a Maya ese día en la noche.

-¿Qué es lo que mejor haces?

Lo pensé por un momento y respondí:

-Escribir, creo.

-Entonces haz eso.

Su mirada era tan… no lo sé ¿amorosa? ¿bondadosa? Que me puse de inmediato a escribir sin parar hasta que resultó este libro.

Maya me visitó durante los siguientes meses y yo a ella. Poco a poco pude superar lo de Rose, aunque siento que si no sé qué fue lo que sucedió en realidad, no podré manejarlo por completo. Traté de buscar a Rose nuevamente, pero se había ido otra vez.

Julieta, Clarice y Joe me han tratado de convencer para salir con alguien más, pero no puedo.

Maya dice que no tengo por que apresurarme, y le doy gracias por eso. Debo de recomenzar mi vida y encontrar mi camino de nuevo.

Y ¿quién sabe? Quizá algún día encuentre a la persona indicada a quien obsequiarle tulipanes rojos.

…_**Tulipanes rojos…**_

Cuando Rose terminó de leer tardó mucho tiempo en asimilarlo todo. Se frotó los ojos con cansancio y dejó el libro a un lado. Se dejó caer en la cama y cerró los ojos sólo para vitar que las lágrimas siguieran asomándose por ellos.

¿Era posible que hubiera sido así de tonta todo el tiempo?

La Lucy que ella creía que estaba con Scorpius era en realidad su prima perdida, es decir ¿cuántas posibilidades había de que eso sucediera? Y lo que es peor ¿por qué tenía que haber sucedido justo en ese momento, cuando ella estaba molesta con sus padres y no quería saber de nada? ¿En serio había perdido la oportunidad de su vida por su enojo y falta de juicio? ¿Por qué no lo había esperado? ¿Por qué? Y es que entre más se buscaba una justificación, no la encontraba. Era ella quien le había roto el corazón a él de muchas maneras distintas ¿Por qué justamente él había tenido que ver ese beso inocente con Lorcan?

No pudo dormir esa noche, sólo le daba vueltas y vueltas a todo, tratando de encontrar una buena respuesta, pero no había ninguna. Había sido una cobarde, le había tenido miedo al amor y ahora pagaba las consecuencias. No esperaba ni siquiera que Scorpius la perdonara, porque ella tampoco podía hacerlo ahora.

Tampoco podía llorar ¿de qué le serviría ya después de todo si el daño estaba hecho?

Al día siguiente regresó con Lysander a casa, y no tuvo tiempo de pensar en nada más, pues tenía que escribir el artículo del evento y además hacerla de editora, lo que no sería sencillo. Estuvo tan ocupada que hasta que llegó a casa en la madrugada, pudo llamar a Albus.

-Hola- saludó él con voz adormecida.

-Albus, necesito que me contestes algo- dijo Rose sin molestarse en saludar. Necesitaba saber que lo que decía el libro de Scorpius era cierto.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Albus con el mismo tono.

-¿Es verdad que Scorpius te compró un retrato mío cuando te conoció?- preguntó Rose ignorando la pregunta.

-¿De qué hablas?

-Albus, sólo contesta, por favor.

-Pues sí, creí que lo sabías.

Rose suspiró cansinamente y dijo:

-Fui una idiota, Al.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucede?- a estas alturas, Albus ya estaba bien despierto.

-Después te explico, pero necesito que hagas algo por mí primero ¿Crees que puedas encontrarme un departamento en Londres para dentro de una semana?

-¿Estás diciendo lo que creo que estás diciendo?

-Sí, Al. Regreso a Londres.

Tenía que limpiar su desastre, así que comenzaría atendiendo las señales del universo aceptando el trabajo en _El profeta_.

Al día siguiente, Rose se encargó de ir personalmente a la oficina de su jefe y ofrecerle su renuncia.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- se impresionó él- Todo nos va de maravilla ahora ¿por qué vas a irte?

-Lo sé, lo sé- dijo Rose frotándose las sienes-. Todo va genial aquí, el periódico prospera, pero… tengo que regresar a Inglaterra. Ann puede quedarse con mi puesto, es una mujer muy capaz.

Abraham la miró durante unos instantes y dijo:

-Si es lo que quieres está bien. Sólo me queda decirte gracias. Nos regresaste la esperanza a todos, Weasley. Espero que en _El profeta_ te sepan apreciar tanto como nosotros.

-No, señor, gracias a ustedes.

Al día siguiente se encargó de ir a la oficina de Lorcan en la editorial para darle la noticia. No había pisado ese lugar desde hacía mucho tiempo, pero estaba segura de cuál era su oficina… hasta que escuchó una voz de mujer dentro.

-mmm ¿Lorcan?- preguntó dudosa, abriendo la puerta.

-¡Rose!- se sobresaltó él, bajando la tapa de la computadora. Estaba sonrojado- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Rose lo miró pícaramente y dijo:

-Creí que estaba prohibido ver pornografía en el trabajo.

Una risa burlona se escuchó desde la computadora, una risa que Rose conocía muy bien…

-¿Dominique?- se sorprendió Rose.

Hizo a un lado a Lorcan de un empujón y abrió la computadora para encontrarse con el sonrojado rostro de su prima.

-Hola, Rosie.

Rose se echó a reír.

-Así que estos eran tus "viajes de negocios" a Londres- razonó Rose mirando burlonamente a Lorcan- ¿Por qué no me lo habían dicho?- los regañó con las manos en la cintura.

-Mira quién habla, señorita "regreso a Inglaterra y no se los digo a mis amigos"- replicó Lorcan con los brazos cruzados.

-Lo decidí apenas ayer- dijo Rose del mismo modo-. Pero eso no importa ahora, díganme ¿Desde hace cuánto que salen juntos?

Lorcan estaba sonrojado, mientras que Dominique parecía divertida.

-Desde año nuevo, más o menos.

-¿Año nuevo? No sabía que se habían gustado cuando los presenté en casa de James… se me hizo más obvio Lysander con Lily.

Dominique se echó a reír de nuevo, y dijo:

-Pero si nos conocíamos desde antes… ¿Recuerdas esa vez que fuiste a visitar al tío Ron porque estaba en el hospital? Bueno, yo iba tranquilamente ocupándome de mis asuntos con varios vasos de café en los brazos y el tonto de aquí derramó todo en mi abrigo.

-Tú tampoco te fijaste por dónde ibas- se justificó Lorcan aún sonrojado.

-Como sea, el punto es que fue tan caballeroso que me compró los cafés, y sin darnos cuenta estuvimos hablando mucho tiempo sin decirnos siquiera nuestros nombres. Nos fuimos sin saber si nos volveríamos a ver, ya me conoces… soy un alma libre…

-Un alma libre que lee a Jane Austen…

-¡Cállate, Lorcan!- regañó Dominique haciendo una mueca graciosa.

-Después nos vimos en casa de James, pero no dijimos nada porque, bueno…

-Porque eres demasiado tímido y discreto- dijo Rose divertida- ¿Después qué sucedió?

-Salimos un par de veces, fue todo- siguió Dominique-. No le dijimos a nadie porque ya conoces a la familia…

-Sí, quizás después sacaban todos sus playeras mata-novios- rió Rose y Dominique con ella, recordando los viejos tiempos.

Pero Lorcan estaba pálido.

-¿Qué?

Y Rose y Dominique rieron más fuerte.

-Tú y yo tenemos mucho de que hablar- dijo Dominique con cara de circunstancias-. Toda la familia ya se enteró de que volverás pero nadie sabe por qué. Nos alegra, pero…

Rose se dejó caer en una silla frente a Lorcan y dijo:

-Cometí una tontería, nunca debí de haberme marchado.

-¿Tiene que ver con Malfoy?- preguntó Lorcan pausadamente.

Rose asintió.

-Tengo mucho que hablar con él, tanto que arreglar… y no puedo hacerlo estando aquí. Extraño mi casa. No te ofendas, me gusta estar con Lysander y contigo, pero no es lo mismo, nunca lo ha sido.

-Comprendo.

Rose se puso en pie y dijo:

-Bien, me marcho, sigan con… con lo que sea que estuvieran haciendo. Los veré después.

Al salir, no pudo evitar reír. Le alegraba que estuvieran juntos, porque nunca había escuchado a Dominique reír de esa manera ni a Lorcan con cara de baboso enamorado. Hacían una linda pareja.

-¿Y cuándo te irás?- preguntó Lysander nada más abrirle la puerta de la casa.

Rose alzó la ceja.

-Lily me lo dijo- explicó Lysander.

Rose se dejó caer en el sofá como si estuviera en su propia casa y dijo:

-El viernes. Comienzo mi trabajo en _El profeta_ el lunes y tengo que arreglar mi departamento y todo eso. Albus se está encargando de eso en lo que yo arreglo todo aquí.

Lysander se quedó un momento en silencio, como debatiéndose entre si decir algo o no, pero al final dijo:

-¿Hablarás con él?

Rose bajó la mirada, avergonzada.

-Nunca debí de irme. Fui una total y completa tonta. Él no hizo nada malo.

-¿Segura?

-Sí, estoy segura, él no sabe por qué me fui y resultó que la chica de la fotografía era su prima…

-No, me refería a si estás segura de que nunca debiste marcharte.

Rose lo pensó un momento, recapitulando todo lo que había vivido en ese último año en el que estuvo en Noruega. Había conocido a los gemelos Scamander, salvado a un periódico de la bancarrota y se había reencontrado con ella misma, quizás no todo estuviera perdido.

-Pero hay algo que no encaja- comentó Lysander pensativo-. Es extraño que justamente en el momento en que él estaba en Nueva York te enviara esa invitación de Facebook y luego "casualmente" apareciera esa fotografía ¿no lo crees?

Y Rose cayó en cuenta de que en realidad nunca había analizado esa situación.

-Supongo que tendré que preguntarle eso también- dijo al fin.

Se quedaron un rato en silencio. Rose estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, haciendo una lista mental de lo que debía de hacer antes de irse.

-¿Y qué le dirás?- preguntó Lysander con interés.

Rose se mordió el labio y dijo:

-La verdad no tengo idea… es que ¿qué le dices al chico que dejaste así sin más después de que él dijera que estaba enamorado de ti?

-Espero no saberlo nunca- bromeó Lysander.

Rose le arrojó un pesado cojín que le dio de lleno en la cabeza.

-¡Es en serio!

-Sí, yo también hablo en serio, me gustan demasiado las mujeres… me gusta demasiado Lily… y hablando de eso…

-No me digas que dejaste embarazada a mi primita o…

-¿Estás loca? ¿Cómo la iba a embarazar? ¿Por Skype?

Entonces Rose rió de su propia tontería. Ellos no se habían visto desde enero.

-Bin, lo siento ¿Qué era lo que me querías decir?

-Yo… también regresaré a Londres.

-¿Qué?

Rose estaba anonadada, aunque la idea de que su mejor amigo ya no fuera a estar tan lejos de ella la alegró bastante.

-Pues sí… extraño a Lily y me di cuenta de que no tenía nada que hacer aquí. Puedo trabajar de fotógrafo allá… y si conozco a una persona en algún periódico importante quizás… no sé… ella… ¿podría recomendarme?

-Tonto.

-¿Entonces sí?- preguntó esperanzado.

-No prometo nada, pero haré lo posible.

Lysander se puso a dar de brincos por todos lados mientras Rose reía.

…_**Tulipanes rojos…**_

Rose se bajó del avión con el corazón latiéndole con violencia. Durante el trayecto se había estado imaginando mil y un veces lo que le diría a Scorpius cuando lo viera, pues su plan era buscarlo en el menor tiempo posible. Sin embargo, nada de lo que pensaba era lo suficientemente coherente como para ameritar un perdón. Estaba nerviosa y las manos le sudaban todo lo que no habían sudado en su vida.

_Era mi prima, Rose. _

Sus palabras sonaban tan decepcionadas que Rose no se las había podido sacar de la cabeza por más que había querido.

¿Por qué ahora?

No había ni siquiera intentado llamarlo. No. No sería cobarde de nuevo. Si se iba a disculpar sería estando cara a cara.

Cuando salió del aeropuerto comenzó a buscar a Molly, quien le había dicho que iría por ella en cuanto llegara.

-¡Rose!- exclamó una voz de hombre lejos de donde ella se encontraba.

Confusa, Rose se volvió, esperanzada. Pensaba que era Scorpius, que de alguna manera se había enterado de su regreso y había ido a buscarla, pero no era él.

Era Joe, que iba a toda velocidad hacia ella.

-¿Joe? ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Rose sorprendida, aunque feliz de ver una cara conocida.

-No hay tiempo para eso- dijo Joe agitado, tomándola de la muñeca con firmeza y arrastrándola hacia el estacionamiento.

-¡Joe! ¿Qué haces? ¿A dónde…?

Joe se detuvo en seco, haciendo chocar a Rose contra él.

-Scorpius se va mañana a Nueva York, tenemos que ir al café ahora mismo.

-¿Scorpius? ¿Qué?

Pero Joe no contestó, siguió caminando a toda prisa.

-Joe, no puedo irme ahora, Molly va a estar buscándome y…

-No habrá problema con eso.

Habían llegado a un automóvil muy lujoso de color blanco. En el asiento del copiloto estaba Molly, saludándola con la mano.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto?- preguntó irritada a Joe.

-Lo siento, su majestad, quizás usted hubiera querido correr por todo el estacionamiento y después buscar por diez minutos a su propia prima…

Rose estaba cada vez más confundida.

-¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?- preguntó mientras Joe metía su equipaje en la cajuela y enseguida la hacía a ella entrar en el auto.

-Estamos saliendo- explicó Molly con una tímida sonrisa.

Rose no sabía qué decir. Estaba tan sorprendida que no podía conformar una frase coherente.

-Te dije que pondría esa cara- rió Molly cuando Joe entró al auto y vio a Rose por el espejo retrovisor.

-No lo entiendo- dijo Rose al fin.

Joe puso el auto en marcha y Molly contestó:

-Leí el libro de Scorpius por casualidad. Y cuando llegué a la parte final, cuando explica todo lo de su prima até cabos. Entonces llamé a Joe para disculparme por… haberlo dejado tan abruptamente la vez anterior…

-Otro café en mi hermosa cara, Rose ¿Puedes creerlo?- rió Joe.

Se veía diferente. Parecía que al fin había ido al gimnasio y se había ejercitado un poco. Su cabello estaba más largo que la última vez y en sus ojos había cierto brillo que antes no tenían.

-Te extrañé, Joe- dijo Rose desde el fondo de su corazón.

Pudo verlo observándola desde el espejo retrovisor antes de decir:

-Nosotros también.

Y el estómago se le encogió, porque en su voz había cierto rencor.

-Realmente lo sien…

-Sé que lo sientes, pero eso no quita el hecho de que estuvimos un año entero de saber de ti ¿tienes idea de lo mucho que eso afectó a Scorpius? estuvo días enteros sin salir para nada de su departamento. No iba a trabajar, no quería hacer nada… ¡ni siquiera sonreía, Rose! ¿Tienes idea de lo horrible que fue ver a mi amigo consumirse día a día? No dejaste ni una maldita nota. Sólo sabíamos por las no tan cordiales palabras de Albus que creías que te había engañado, pero ¿En serio? Scorpius es más inocente que una niñita de siete años ¿Cómo pudiste creer que te había engañado?

-Joe, ya basta- pidió Molly con voz suave.

Rose se hundió cada vez más en su asiento, tratando de contener las lágrimas. Las palabras de Joe la habían afectado, es cierto, pero no tenía derecho a sentirse mal por eso, porque después de todo era la verdad.

-Perdón, Molly, pero Rose…- carraspeó- sé que Scorpius no te dirá nada de eso aunque trates de sacárselo a golpes, y creí necesario que lo supieras.

Rose asintió con la cabeza gacha. Después, recordó algo importante:

-Dijiste que Scorpius se iría a Nueva York.

Joe asintió.

-Daphne quiere que dirija la editorial de allá.

A Rose se le vino el mundo encima. Scorpius no podía irse, no ahora.

¡Era una egoísta!

Ellos no eran nada, no tenía ni siquiera el derecho de pedirle que se quedara. No podía ser que después de todo él se quedara con ella, sería un imposible.

-Pero… al menos podrán hablar ¿no, Rose?- trató de animar Molly.

-Scorpius está guardando las últimas cosas del café porque quiere vender el local. Se supone que tengo que ir a ayudarlo, así que estarán los dos solos y podrán hablar.

Rose asintió, y no volvió a decir nada en todo el camino. Se estaba armando de valor para el momento en el que lo volvería a ver. Y seguía sin saber qué diría.

Cuando Joe detuvo al auto, Rose se puso más ansiosa.

-Llevaremos tus cosas a tu departamento, estas son tus llaves- dijo Molly tendiéndole un juego de llaves-. Albus me las dio.

Rose las tomó con manos temblorosas y bajó del auto. Joe salió también, quizás porque no quería que Molly escuchara.

-Sigo molesto contigo- confesó Joe-, pero… Molly me contó por qué te fuiste, y lo de tus padres, todo y en cierta forma te entiendo. Pero sigo pensando que fue una tontería.

-Dímelo a mí- suspiró Rose con cansancio.

Sin más, caminó hasta llegar a la entrada del _café Granate_. No lo había visto desde que había estado allí en diciembre y ahora parecía más triste que la última vez. Ya no había flores bajo las ventanas y todo estaba cubierto con plástico y guardado en cajas.

No había rastro de Scorpius, pero la puerta estaba abierta… y la campanilla de la entrada sonó, anunciando su llegada.

Rose escuchó algo cayendo al piso en la cocina donde había visto a Scorpius tiempo atrás preparando centenares de postres, y muchos de los cuales compartía con ella los fines de semana.

-¡Al fin llegas!- exclamó Scorpius de buen humor, llevando unas grandes cajas en los brazos que le tapaban la vista- ¿Puedes ayudarme con esto mientras voy por lo demás?

-Claro- respondió Rose. Si lo pensaba bien, incluso era hasta graciosa la situación porque él pensaba que ella era Joe.

Pero Scorpius pareció no encontrarla graciosa, pues bajó las cajas con tanta prisa al escuchar su voz que éstas cayeron al piso a la vez que él exclamaba:

-¡Rose!

Escucharlo decir su nombre hizo que la piel se le pusiera de gallina. Se veía diferente a cuando se habían despedido hacía un año. En su último encuentro Rose no había tenido tiempo de fijarse en detalles como que sus brazos se veían más fuertes, o que su cabello estaba más corto, o que su mirada no era la misma.

-Hola- dijo Rose tratando de aparentar firmeza y fracasando estrepitosamente.

-¿Qué…? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- preguntó él. Parecía estar en la misma situación que ella y no saber qué decir.

-Yo… bueno… conseguí un empleo en _El profeta_, así que… regresé a Inglaterra.

Scorpius asintió con la cabeza, pero no la miraba a los ojos. Rose tampoco se sentía capaz de hacerlo.

-Joe me dijo que te irás mañana- dijo Rose a la desesperada. Scorpius parecía no tener ánimos de hablar con ella, y no lo culpaba.

-No tengo nada más que hacer aquí, así que… probaré suerte en otro lugar- comentó él.

Era extraño no verlo sonreír, y eso a Rose le rompió el corazón, mucho más que sus palabras. Estuvieron mucho tiempo en silencio, tanto que Rose temió que fuera a ser así para siempre. Lo primero que pudo decir fue un sentido:

-Perdóname.

Y entonces Scorpius la miró a los ojos con dolor y estuvo mucho tiempo así, como tratando de decidir si hacerlo o no.

-Te perdono, Rose, sólo… ¿puedes decirme por qué te marchaste?

Y Rose asintió, con el corazón latiéndole violentamente una vez más, decidida a hacerle saber todo lo que había pasado sin omitir detalle. Al sentir la frialdad de Scorpius, como si una barrera de metal se alzara entre ellos impidiéndoles entenderse, deseó que todo fuera como antes y poder simplemente hablar, no como ahora que debía escoger las palabras que diría.

-Yo… es una historia muy larga, Scorpius.

-Y yo llevo mucho tiempo queriendo escucharla, así que…

Señaló la mesa de madera en la que se habían sentado la primera vez que hablaron, aquella junto a la ventana que dejaba ver las flores, sólo que ahora ya no había ninguna. Rose tomó asiento frente a él, queriendo abrazarlo, besarlo, y decirle lo idiota que había sido, pero tenía que ir por partes si quería sonar coherente.

Así que le contó todo desde el comienzo, desde que él le había dicho que vivía con Lucy, el que sus amigas le habían dicho que tenía fama de mujeriego, que le había dicho que no podría contactarla en unos días cuando se fue a Nueva York y eso era signo de infidelidad, que había visto la foto de él con la que ella creía que era Lucy, y después llegó a la parte en la que se enteró que sus padres la habían mandado seguir y cómo toda esa inseguridad que sintió en ese momento la proyectó en todos los demás, sintiendo que no podría volver a confiar en nadie más. Contó cómo el beso que él había visto que le daba a Lorcan no había sido más que una tontería y cómo después de leer su libro se dio cuenta de su estupidez y volvió lo más pronto que pudo para aclararlo todo.

No se había esperado alguna reacción de su parte en particular, pero fue demasiado frustrante para ella escucharlo reír a carcajadas.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?- preguntó irritada, cruzándose de brazos.

-Es que…- Scorpius no podía reír por su ataque de risa, y para sus adentros, Rose se alegró de escucharlo reír, porque antes había catalogado ese sonido como el mejor del mundo- La "Lucy" de la que te hablé cuando te conocí…- rió una vez más- ¡Es un gato!

-¿Qué?- musitó Rose ¡Todo ese embrollo por un estúpido gato!

-Una vez llegó a mi departamento y lo alimenté. Joe le puso "Lucy" porque se parecía a mi ex en que sólo iba cuando quería algo. No he visto al dichoso gato desde hace años.

Rose se tapó la cara, avergonzada.

-Y, bueno, supongo que ya sabes la historia de quien estaba conmigo en la presentación del libro.

Rose asintió. Scorpius había dejado de reír y ahora la miraba con seriedad.

-Lo que me duele es que pensaras eso de mí, creí que me conocías, Rose. Veo que me equivoqué.

Sus palabras calaron hondo en ella, pero sabía que se lo merecía.

-No tienes idea de cuánto lo siento, Scorpius. Si pudiera regresar el tiempo y…

-Pero no puedes- la cortó él frotándose las sienes-. Lo hecho, hecho está y… no lo sé, quizás no es nuestro destino estar juntos y por eso ocurrió todo esto.

-Entonces…- Rose quería preguntarle tantas cosas… quería saber si había una posibilidad por mínima que fuera de que retomaran su amistad… o de conocerse de nuevo porque ella no lo había olvidado, pero parecía que él sí.

-Gracias por… aclararme todo- dijo Scorpius esbozando una pequeña sonrisa que a Rose más que animarla, le rompió el corazón.

-Claro- dijo ella poniéndose en pie sin saber qué más decir-. Yo… suerte en Nueva York entonces.

Era obvio que él ya no querría nada con ella, y no lo forzaría a estar más tiempo con ella si no era lo que quería.

-Gracias. Felicidades por tu nuevo empleo.

Rose asintió, sin poder pronunciar ni una palabra más. Salió del café, esperando, quizás demasiado infantilmente, que él fuera tras ella como había hecho con Clarice, pero no lo hizo.

En cuanto estuvo a una cuadra de distancia del lugar, unas amargas lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas sin que pudiera hacer nada por detenerlas ¿qué había esperado? ¿Qué él la viera y le dijera que aún quería estar con ella después de lo que había hecho?

De alguna manera se las arregló para llegar al departamento que Albus había encontrado para ella. Conocía el lugar a la perfección porque era el mismo edificio en el que vivía Dominique. Introdujo la llave con las manos temblorosas y no se sorprendió al encontrarse allí dentro a Albus. Lo que si le sorprendió ver fue todos los muebles que estaban en su antiguo departamento, ese que estaba cerca de Editoriales Greengrass.

-Todos guardamos tus cosas, pensábamos que las necesitarías cuando regresaras- explicó Albus adivinando sus pensamientos.

Rose asintió cansinamente. No tenía ganas ya ni de moverse. Sintió los reconfortantes brazos de Albus rodeándola con cariño, y fue que las lágrimas hicieron su aparición nuevamente. Entre balbuceos le explicó todo lo que había pasado en Oslo y lo que había leído en el libro de Scorpius, terminó explicando lo que había sucedido hacía apenas una hora en el café.

Albus sólo la escuchó sin decir nada.

-Lo siento, Al. Arruiné todo. Arruiné tu relación con Julieta, arruiné la de Molly y Joe… y el trabajo de Anabeth y el de Sam y… y todo, lo siento tanto…

Albus la abrazó más fuerte.

Rose estaba demasiado triste como para arreglar su departamento, así que en cuanto Albus se fue, se tumbó en su cama y se quedó allí hasta que fue muy tarde, sólo pensaba y pensaba en lo que había sucedido, en cómo Scorpius seguía poniéndola nerviosa y cómo a pesar de sus esfuerzos no había podido olvidarlo.

¿Por qué había sido tan tonta?

Eran las cinco de la mañana cuando decidió que ya era suficiente. Se levantó y se dio una ducha rápida. Esperaba recuperar sus fuerzas, pero no podía. Había tanto que quería decirle a Scorpius… quería decirle que lo había extrañado, que extrañaba sus besos, que esperaba pudieran seguir hablando porque cada vez que él le decía algo todo lo demás a su alrededor desaparecía… porque seguía enamorada de él a pesar del tiempo que habían pasado separados por su culpa…

Y mientras mordisqueaba un panecillo que Albus le había comprado la noche anterior, Rose decidió algo:

La historia no volvería a repetirse. Esta vez no dejaría que Scorpius se fuera sin aclararlo todo.

Sin más, tomó su celular y marcó el número de Molly.

-Rose, son las siete de la mañana en sábado- refunfuñó nada más contestar.

-Lo sé, Molly, lo sé, pero… necesito que me pases el número de Scorpius.

-Creí que habían hablado ayer, Rosie…

-Y lo hicimos, pero… ¿a qué hora sale su vuelo?

-A las ocho, pero…

No había tiempo ya. Rose colgó, tomó su bolso y de inmediato salió del departamento. Esperaba que no fuera demasiado tarde para verlo.

Faltaban quince minutos para las ocho cuando Rose llegó al aeropuerto (estúpido tráfico, pensaba). Esperaba con todas sus ganas poder encontrar a Scorpius e hizo todo lo posible por entrar a la sala de espera, pero él no estaba allí. Los pasajeros ya habían subido al avión y pronto se fue.

Allí fue que Rose supo que esas películas de amor donde el chico va por su amada al aeropuerto y se besan en medio de los aplausos de todos no era más que una idiotez. Aunque en este caso era ella quien iba a buscarlo, pero en cualquier forma… no volvería a ver películas cursis sacadas de la imaginación chiflada de alguien que ingería unicornios y arco iris en el desayuno.

No le quedó más remedio que irse del aeropuerto, sintiendo el corazón vacío.

**Hola! Al fin el tan esperado reencuentro xD sólo me queda decirles que a esta historia ya no le falta mucho para ser finalizada, así que vayan preparándose para ver el "Fin" escrito en negritas. **

**Al igual que este, el siguiente capítulo todavía no está escrito, pero trataré de subirlo lo más pronto posible. **


	33. Sabotaje

**Hola! He aquí el penúltimo capítulo de "Tulipanes rojos". **

Todo lo que no reconozcan salió de la imaginación de Petite24 y Altea Kaur.

**Sabotaje.**

Rose pagó al chofer del taxi lo que éste le había indicado y después bajó del vehículo. En cuanto lo escuchó marcharse calle abajo, Rose recordó que se había bajado unas cuadras antes de llegar a su departamento porque creyó que un poco de aire fresco le vendría bien.

Acababa de regresar de su desastroso viaje al aeropuerto y necesitaba hacer de todo menos pensar, algo que se daba cuenta que sería imposible con tanto silencio.

Se sentía agotada después de su apresurado regreso a Londres, pero era una fatiga impresionante la que sentía en su ya de por sí siempre trabajador (excesivamente trabajador) cerebro.

Quizás si se hubiera decidido antes en ir por él, Scorpius y ella estarían en ese momento charlando…

O podía ser más bien que esa había sido su última locura y el universo estaba ya harto de enviarle señales de que debía de dejar el asunto de Scorpius en paz y seguir con su vida como él seguiría con la suya. O quizás era señal de que ella debía de ir a buscarlo a Nueva York… pero no, eso sería una locura peor.

Esperaba que esta vez fuera menos difícil que cuando se fue (huyó) a Noruega, claro que antes había sido más fácil echarle la culpa a Scorpius, pero ahora que sabía la verdad…

Al menos él la había perdonado… ¿no?

¡Lo que daría por poder ver su sonrisa una vez más y…!

Rose se quedó pasmada cuando vio a Scorpius sentado en los escalones que daban a la entrada de su edificio. Él no la había visto, pues sus manos cubrían su rostro por completo. El corazón de Rose comenzó a latir más rápido de lo normal, y justo cuando creía que no podría volver a sentir las famosas mariposas en el estómago ni que sus manos comenzaran a cosquillear sin control, todo eso y más ocurrió en ella, quien no pudo evitar sentir un alivio inmenso cuando dijo:

-Scorpius…

Él se levantó, sobresaltado y la observó atentamente, con nerviosismo. Tenía unas profundas ojeras e iba sin afeitar, lo que le daba un aire atrevido.

-Scorpius ¿qué…?

-No- él se adelantó y le puso una mano sobre los labios, para evitar que siguiera hablando y Rose sintió que todo su cuerpo era de gelatina-. Déjame hablar primero ¿puedes?

Rose asintió con la cabeza, sintiéndose mareada, y Scorpius quitó su mano. Acto seguido comenzó a dar vueltas y de vez en cuando la miraba. Parecía algo alterado. Rose no sabía lo que le diría, quizás sólo le reclamaría un par de cosas…

-No es justo ¿sabes?- comenzó él sin dejar de caminar de un lado al otro frente a ella- Apareces así de la nada después de un año ¡un año! De no saber nada de ti. Y claro que nuestro pequeño… encuentro, en el evento que organizó la editorial de mi familia en Noruega no cuenta porque según Maya debía _dejarte asimilar todo_, pero ¿sabes qué? Me dañaste, Rose, me hiciste daño como nunca nadie lo había hecho, no confiaste en mí y ayer sólo apareciste y…

Rose se entristeció, pero no iba a dar su brazo a torcer. Si él quería aclararlo todo, lo harían.

-Ten en cuenta que yo creía que me habías engañado.

Scorpius hizo una mueca que en otro momento a Rose le habría parecido graciosa, pero no en ese momento cuando nunca había visto a Scorpius tan fuera de sí.

-Lo sé, lo que me lleva a preguntarte ¿por qué no me esperaste para aclararlo todo? Yo te dije que te contaría todo en cuanto regresara…

-Por el asunto de mis padres, Scorpius ¿crees que quería quedarme en el mismo lugar para que mis padres siguieran controlando mi vida? ¡No podía confiar en nadie! Y me tomó mucho tiempo poder volver a hacerlo.

Rose no supo cuánto tiempo estuvieron ambos en ese duelo de miradas en el que ninguno quería dar su brazo a torcer. Rose seguía molesta consigo misma, y el ver a Scorpius allí frente a ella era terrible y a la vez maravilloso.

-Creí… creí que te habías marchado ya- comentó Rose con la voz ahogada, al fin cediendo.

Scorpius negó con la cabeza.

-Desde que te fuiste del café he tratado de encontrar la palabras para decirte… no he dormido nada en veinticuatro horas ¿sabes? Y no sé cómo decirte que…

Rose lo miró, expectante. Scorpius tomó aire y dijo rápidamente:

-No es justo que después de un año te aparezcas frente a mí más bonita que antes, pidiéndome disculpas y haciendo que me enamorara nuevamente de ti cuando creía que ya te había olvidado.

Rose estaba incluso preparada para escucharlo decir un "te odio y odio lo que me hiciste", pero ahora… sólo podía sonreír y tratar de no llorar de felicidad.

Y entonces Scorpius dio dos pasos hacia ella y la besó.

Y Rose le respondió con la misma pasión e intensidad que él. Cada fibra de su ser parecía haber cobrado vida y no podía explicarse cómo había podido pasar todo un año sin probar sus labios, que provocaban tantas sensaciones en ella que le era imposible pensar. Se aferraba a Scorpius jalándolo de la camisa mientras él la pegaba más a su cuerpo con euforia. No era un beso delicado ni mucho menos cariñoso, pero no por eso menos fascinante.

Se separaron por falta de oxígeno y cuando Rose levantó la vista, se encontró con lo más maravilloso que había visto nunca: la sonrisa de Scorpius.

-¿Después de todo?- preguntó Rose sin poder evitar sentir cierta inseguridad al respecto.

-No soy rencoroso- respondió él y Rose sonrió abiertamente-. Después de todo quería encontrarte a través del libro que escribí, tenía la esperanza de que lo leyeras y… bueno, de no ser porque Daphne me lo sugirió creo que no se me habría ocurrido.

A pesar de que estaba confundida, Rose se rindió de nuevo ante su sonrisa y lo volvió a besar. Pudo sentir a Scorpius levantarla del suelo un par de centímetros sin dejar de besarla, y aún cuando dejaron de hacerlo Rose se abrazó a él, pudiendo sentir los latidos acelerados de su corazón. Con Scorpius allí se sentía al fin completamente _viva_. Toda la agonía fue desapareciendo de a poco, hasta que fue casi nula.

-Tu barba pica- rió Rose cuando se separaron.

-¿Ah, sí?- Scorpius juntó sus mejillas a propósito, haciendo a Rose reír aún más.

Se miraron a los ojos con alegría y Rose dijo entonces:

-No puedo creer que me perdonaras tan rápido.

-Yo tampoco- dijo Scorpius con cara de circunstancias. A Rose le tomó un minuto entero saber que le estaba tomando el pelo.

-Yo… fui a buscarte al aeropuerto, venía de allá cuando me topé contigo- confesó Rose.

Scorpius la miró sorprendido.

-Supongo que por eso Molly se echó a reír cuando le pedí tu dirección- dijo pensativo- ¿Y qué me querías decir, a todo esto?

Rose se sonrojó, pero no se separó de él, quien la abrazaba por la cintura como temiendo que se marchara otra vez.

-Esperaba que pudieras quedarte porque… sigo enamorada de ti y no quería dejar esto inconcluso de nuevo.

Scorpius asintió y juntó sus frentes en un gesto cariñoso. Después de unos minutos dijo:

-No sé tú, pero fue el malentendido más ridículo que he vivido.

Se miraron por unos segundos y ambos se echaron a reír como antes de que todo el drama comenzara y ninguno quería admitir que sentían algo el uno por el otro. Rose seguía sin poderlo creer, porque Scorpius era tan fantástico que con él todo era siempre más sencillo. Se miraron durante unos minutos, parecían no saber qué decir.

-Es curioso…- siguió Scorpius, quien parecía haberle dado muchas vueltas al asunto- Precisamente en la presentación del libro Daphne evitó a toda costa que fotografiaran a Agatha…

-¿Agatha?

-Sí, mi prima. En el libro la llamé Mary para que no supieran quién era, tampoco puse el nombre de mi tía por eso de… mi familia siempre se tuvo que cuidar de los chismes de los medios y todo eso, por eso también usé el nombre de Laurence Green…

-Pero entonces…- Rose recordó que había algo que tenía que preguntarle y que había olvidado el día anterior- ¿Tú nunca me enviaste una solicitud de amistad en Facebook?

Scorpius parecía desconcertado.

-Nunca he entrado en esa página.

Entonces Rose comenzó a explicarle cómo era que había visto la fotografía, y cuando terminó Scorpius estaba más calmado que antes.

-Sabotaje- dijo decepcionado-. Lo bueno es que ya lo aclaramos ¿no lo crees?

-¿Qué haremos ahora?- preguntó Rose nerviosa, sin dejar de aferrase a sus brazos.

-Podríamos… salir de vez en cuando y después ver qué sucede ¿te parece? Hay mucho que quiero preguntarte y supongo que tú igual.

Y Rose quiso pellizcarse, porque parecía ser un sueño.

-Deberías ir a dormir primero, ya habrá tiempo para eso después- dijo ella observando sus ojeras y recordando que llevaba veinticuatro horas sin dormir.

-Pero…

-No me iré a ningún lado esta vez, lo prometo.

-Te llamaré más tarde ¿De acuerdo?

Scorpius la besó de nuevo antes de irse, y cuando Rose lo vio partir en el conocido auto plateado, supo que aún quedaba mucho por hablar, pero por el momento había algo más importante que atender.

Cuando Rose se tumbó en su sofá, la sonrisa de su rostro no podía borrarse, y le tomó unos minutos serenarse para hacer la llamada que había estado esperando hacer.

-¿Hola?

-Hola, papá, es Rose.

-¿Hija? ¿Qué sucede? ¿Está todo bien?

-En realidad… esperaba que me pudieras hacer un favor.

Después de que Ron aceptara, Rose salió nuevamente de su casa para dirigirse sin más demora a la de sus padres. El camino le pareció eterno, pues hacía tanto tiempo que no los visitaba que todo le parecía nuevo. Al fin, cuando llegó, todo le pareció extraño.

Tocó la puerta y enseguida la recibió Hermione.

-Rose, creí que te veríamos hasta la semana entrante con tus abuelos ¿Sucedió algo malo?

Rose ahora mantenía una buena relación con sus padres, si bien no era la mejor, al menos era menos tensa que antes. Hermione estaba muy cambiada, pues las últimas veces que habían hablado no criticaba absolutamente nada de ella e incluso se notaba cierto tono de orgullo en su voz.

-No, mamá, sólo necesito la ayuda de papá con algo importante. Lamento no haberles llamado ayer como dije que haría, pero…

-Molly nos contó, descuida- dijo Ron haciendo su aparición en la sala de estar.

Rose se sonrojó y recordó darle un buen regaño a su prima por eso.

-¿Ya almorzaste? Estamos esperando también a Hugo, va a venir para presentarnos a su novia.

-¿Hugo tiene novia y no me lo había dicho?- se ofendió Rose.

Ron rió y dijo:

-No se lo ha dicho a nadie aún, me parece, excepto a Lily, ya sabes que siempre han sido como uña y mugre. Pero dime ¿qué es eso en lo que necesitas ayuda?

A grandes rasgos, Rose le explicó la situación, pero antes de que Ron pudiera responder, llamaron a la puerta.

Curiosa, Rose fue a abrirle a su hermano, quien iba de la mano de una chica de cabello castaño que le parecía muy familiar…

-¡Hola, Rose!- saludó ella.

-Hola…

-Maya- se presentó la chica con una bella sonrisa-. Nos conocimos en Noruega hace poco…

Y entonces Rose la recordó, Maya era quien había acompañado a Scorpius al evento de Editoriales Greengrass.

-¿Y ustedes dos…?- señaló a Hugo y a ella simultáneamente, sorprendida. Se había esperado todo menos eso.

-No sabía que se conocían- dijo Hugo sin darle mucha importancia-. Pero bueno… Rose, Maya es mi novia.

Rose iba a estrecharle la mano, pero Maya le dio un fuerte abrazo. Era de esas personas que caía bien con el simple hecho de verla.

-Hugo siempre me habla mucho de ti, es genial conocerte al fin- dijo Maya alegremente.

Hugo se veía muy feliz con ella, así que Rose se tragó los celos que sentía por su hermanito menor y los hizo pasar a ambos. Después de que Hugo presentara a Maya a sus padres, todos fueron al comedor, donde Hermione y Ron sirvieron una comida abundante en frutas y vegetales.

-Hugo nos dijo que Maya es vegetariana- explicó Ron a Rose en un susurro.

-¿Y cómo se conocieron?- preguntó Hermione con interés.

-En diciembre- respondió Hugo con una sonrisa boba-. Estaba buscando un regalo para los abuelos en una tienda de antigüedades y Maya trabajaba allí… pero sólo éramos amigos hasta hace poco.

Rose podía sentir la mirada de Maya puesta sobre ella, lo que la hacía sentir expuesta, pues sabía lo que podía ser capaz de ver.

Después de un ameno desayuno, Rose se fue con Ron a su estudio mientras Hermione se quedaba con Hugo y Maya charlando en la sala de estar.

-¿Crees que puedas hacer algo para encontrar a quien lo hizo?- preguntó Rose en cuanto cerró la puerta tras de sí y se sentó frente a su padre.

-Supongo que podría llamar a Diggory… él es experto en eso. Sí, lo llamaré ahora mismo.

Sin más, tomó el teléfono y marcó un par de números. Rose lo escuchó dar instrucciones y después de colgar se volvió a ella:

-Tendrás la respuesta esta misma noche ¿está bien?

Rose asintió, agradecida y pronto ambos se unieron a los demás en la sala.

-Ya debo irme, tengo mucho que arreglar y comienzo a trabajar mañana- dijo Rose comenzando a despedirse. Cuando llegó a Maya, ésta le dijo muy bajito:

-Para avanzar hay que perdonar.

-¿Hugo sabe… todo sobre ti?

-No lo creo, nunca sabes todo de una persona, pero si te refieres a mis dones, pues sí.

Rose le dirigió una agradecida sonrisa antes de marcharse.

Ese día estaba resultando de lo más extraño, pero provechoso. Ahora lo único que quería hacer era irse a dormir.

…_**Tulipanes rojos…**_

Rose se despertó por el sonido del timbre. Perezosamente caminó hasta el pequeño botón del auricular junto a la puerta y preguntó:

-¿Quién es?

-Scorpius.

Rose se puso pálida. Se vio en el espejo que había justo frente a ella, con su pijama de ositos y rastros de sueño en el rostro.

-Sí… sube.

No le quedó más remedio que ponerse lo primero que encontró en el armario, el cual había sido ya cuidadosamente ordenado unas horas atrás. Tropezando, se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió después de que Scorpius tocara. Se encontró con su usual sonrisa, que la derritió por completo.

-Perdona por venir así, me di cuenta de que no tenía tu número y Molly no me contestaba en su celular… ¿es el día al revés?

-¿Perdona?- la pregunta la había descolocado.

-Sí, ya sabes… cuando te pones todo al revés… como tu playera.

Rose observó su ropa y se dio cuenta de que el estampado de su playera azul estaba en la espalda.

-No te burles- refunfuñó Rose cerrando la puerta tras él-. Me cambié en tiempo record, deberías estar orgulloso de mí.

Scorpius rió y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Rose lo tomó de la mano y lo hizo sentarse en el sofá mientras ella iba a su habitación a arreglar el desastre que era su ropa. Cuando regresó, se sentó junto a él y dejó que la tomara de la mano. Parecía que era absolutamente necesario para ambos mantener contacto físico a cada momento, como si fuera una constancia de que eran reales y esta vez no se marcharían a ningún sitio sin el otro. Con él se sentía a gusto, con un sentimiento de familiaridad que estaba segura que él también sentía.

-Te extrañé- dijo Rose desde el fondo de su alma, acariciando su mejilla, que parecía haber sido afeitada recientemente.

-Y yo a ti- respondió él tomando su mano y llevándosela a los labios para darle un suave beso en el dorso-. Te ves muy… cambiada.

-¿En qué sentido?- Rose no podía dejar de sonreír.

-No lo sé es… tu aura se siente más tranquila que antes y parece que eres feliz. Se ve en tu rostro, en tus ojos… y eso te hace ver más hermosa que la última vez.

A Rose se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al escucharlo. La verdad era que se sentía diferente, y definitivamente en ese momento era total y absolutamente feliz.

-Todo lo que mencionas en tu libro sobre el ADN… ¿Es cierto?

-Totalmente.

-¿Y tú…?

-Mis dones no son como los de Maya, ella… puede ver mucho que los demás no, yo sólo puedo sentirlo.

Rose asintió y comentó:

-Es novia de mi hermano.

Scorpius abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

-No tenía idea… aunque supongo que es el chico del que tanto me hablaba.

-Joe y Molly están juntos- siguió Rose como haciendo un recuento de todo lo que tenían que hablar.

-No me lo recuerdes- pidió Scorpius súbitamente rojo.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Rose divertida por verlo de esa manera.

Scorpius se tapó el rostro con un cojín colorido y dijo:

-Sólo te diré una cosa: no vuelvo a entrar en casa de Joe sin tocar primero…

Rose soltó una carcajada y ya no hizo más preguntas al respecto. Se quedaron un momento en silencio y después comentó:

-En tu libro sólo mencionas lo que viviste hasta el diciembre pasado… ¿qué sucedió entonces todos estos meses?

-Traté de olvidarte- respondió él con sinceridad. Hablaba tan calmado que parecía que no le daba importancia en ese momento-. Hice todo tipo de cosas, incluso cooperé con unas investigaciones en Oxford sobre los efectos de la meditación y todo eso. Vendí la casa de mis padres, compré una casa en Bournemouth; cuidaba a Alice por las tardes, ayudé a los Longbottom con su restaurante y… estuve a punto de salir con una chica con la que trabajaba allí, pero no pasó a nada- Rose sintió la conocida sensación de celos, pero no mencionó nada, porque no estaba en su derecho-. Al final me mudé a Oxford y Julieta se quedó un tiempo conmigo antes de mudarse con una amiga.

-¿Y ya no ayudas a la señorita Greengrass con la editorial?- se sorprendió Rose.

Scorpius negó con la cabeza.

-Quería olvidarte, y no podía hacerlo si iba al lugar en el que te vi todo los días durante un año.

Rose lo comprendía, pero escucharlo decir que la quería olvidar era difícil.

-Y, bueno… pensaba irme a Nueva York como bien sabes… pero me quedé. Lo que me recuerda ¿en verdad fuiste a buscarme en el aeropuerto? Es algo muy de película cliché ¿No crees?- dijo en tono burlesco.

-Prefiero pensar que es romántico, muchas gracias- dijo Rose falsamente ofendida. Estaba tentada a besarlo, pero si comenzaba a hacerlo no sabía si podría parar, y aún les faltaba mucho por aclarar. Además, no es que fueran precisamente algo concreto y no sabía si podía darse esa libertad…

-¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Cómo fue que comenzaste a trabajar en ese periódico?- preguntó Scorpius con interés.

Rose le contó todo con lujo de detalle, y le contó también cómo se había encontrado con los Scamander. Temerosa por lo que pudiera pensar, le contó también cómo había salido por un par de semanas con Lorcan, pero Scorpius no mencionó nada al respecto. Le contó también mucho sobre las personas con las que trabajaba y cómo había aplicado la idea de los famosos letreros para hacer que todos se sintieran mejor, incluyéndola.

-Y por más que me esforzaba tampoco podía olvidarte- dijo Rose al finalizar su relato-, y ahora me doy cuenta de que fue lo mejor, porque probablemente ahora no estaría aquí contigo sintiendo el corazón en la garganta. Sólo que… Anabeth y Sam perdieron sus empleos, Al y Juli cortaron, mis primos quisieron matarte…

-Sí, había olvidado ese detalle- rió Scorpius-. No fue nada, no creo que hubieran sido capaces de eso. Lo de Anabeth… Daphne fue quien la despidió y Sam se fue al poco tiempo. Julieta… estuvo muy triste después de que cortaron, y tengo que hablar con ella lo más pronto posible, sigue creyendo que me fui a Nueva York

-¿Crees que Al y ella vuelvan a estar juntos?- preguntó Rose esperanzada.

-Si así es como debe de ser… no lo dudes.

Rose se perdió en sus ojos nuevamente, sintiéndose en casa.

-¿Sabes qué me gustaría ahora?- comentó Scorpius acercándose más a ella con una traviesa sonrisa.

-¿Qué cosa?

Scorpius la besó deliciosamente en los labios y la atrajo más hacia él. Rose le respondió el beso con una sonrisa y acarició su espalda.

-Vaya, estuve horas queriendo hacer eso- dijo Scorpius cuando se separaron, con la respiración agitada.

Pero Rose le expresó su inquietud:

-¿Crees que sea buena idea… ya sabes, besarnos? Considerando las circunstancias y todo eso…

-Yo pienso que es una prueba fehaciente de que todo está ya en el olvido y podemos continuar donde lo dejamos ¿no crees?

-¿En serio quieres eso? Porque no quiero presionarte ni…

-Por cómo lo dices parece que el que presiona soy yo, así que… ¿por qué no mejor nos besamos y olvidamos el asunto?

Rose había extrañado tanto su buen humor que no pudo evitar reír y se acercó para besarlo de nuevo; mientras la abrazaba, Rose sentía su corazón latir aceleradamente y un calor extendiéndose por todo su cuerpo. No pudo evitar comparar sus besos con los de Lorcan, siempre tan cuidadosos y tiernos a diferencia de los de Scorpius, que eran puro fuego deslumbrante.

-¿Y entonces qué somos ahora?- no pudo evitar preguntar, queriendo dejar todo claro.

-Podríamos… ser novios, si tú quieres y no te parece demasiado apresurado. No quiero seguir desperdiciando el tiempo cuando sé que lo más probable es que esto sea lo que haremos en un futuro. No sé por qué tiene que ser complicado ahora.

-¿Entonces confías en mí a pesar de todo?

-Me alegra poder decir que sí.

Rose sonrió radiantemente e iba a besarlo nuevamente, pero el molesto sonido de su celular se lo impidió. Recordando que esperaba una importante llamada, Rose contestó sin más.

-¿Hola?

-Papá, ¿tienes la información que…?

-Rose, es Albus- dijo el chico con tono de obviedad-. Estoy abajo ¿quieres abrirme?

Rose empalideció, no se había esperado que su primo se presentara allí en ese momento.

-Yo… no estoy en mi departamento- mintió descaradamente.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Entonces por qué puedo verte desde aquí abajo?

Rose maldijo las ventanas abiertas y no le quedó más remedio que dejarlo subir.

-Tranquila, me dijiste que él ya sabe la verdad ¿no?- dijo Scorpius despreocupado, dándole un último beso en los labios.

Rose asintió, nerviosa.

Cuando Albus llegó, pareció no sorprenderle que Scorpius estuviera allí, pero lo saludó con frialdad. Rose supuso que fue porque aún lo culpaba por su rompimiento con Julieta.

-Sólo quería avisarte que habrá reunión de primos aquí en quince minutos- dijo Albus a Rose, ignorando a Scorpius.

Rose se indignó ante la falta de consideración de sus primos, pero teniendo en cuenta que se moría de ganas por verlos, no le quedó más remedio que asentir.

Y mientras Albus dejaba unas bolsas con productos del supermercado que había adquirido para ella, Scorpius dijo:

-Será mejor que me vaya, avísame si tu padre descubre algo ¿de acuerdo?

Rose asintió y, después de al fin intercambiar sus números de celular, Scorpius se fue.

-Veo que ya arreglaron todo- comentó Albus en forma casual.

-Él no tuvo la culpa de nada, Al, entiende. Fui yo quien lo dejó sin dar explicaciones.

-Eso es porque eres la mujer más terca que existe- regañó Albus.

-¿Para qué negarlo? Pero ahora… ¿sería mucho pedir si te digo que hables con Julieta? Como ves, todo fue un malentendido y…

Albus dejó lo que estaba haciendo para mirarla con dureza.

-Lo nuestro se acabó, no creo que haya forma de que volvamos a hablar siquiera…

-Pero…

-Deja el asunto en paz ¿quieres? – pidió Albus suplicante.

Antes de que Rose pudiera seguir insistiendo, alguien llamó a la puerta.

-¡Hola, vecina!- saludó Dominique de buen humor, dándole un abrazo- Perdona que llegara hasta ahora, pero estaba con unas amigas.

Rose le quitó importancia haciendo un gesto con la mano y la hizo pasar. Dos minutos después los demás comenzaron a llegar. Estaba Teddy y Victorie (quienes habían dejado a sus hijos con los abuelos), Louis con su novia, Fred, Roxanne, Lucy, Hugo, James llevando de la mano a Anabeth; Lily y Molly con su mirada de enamorada. Uno a uno la fueron abrazando felizmente y después tomaron asiento en el angosto departamento como pudieron.

-Molly nos contó por qué regresaste- dijo Lily al fin, pues nadie parecía saber qué decir.

-Sí, eso…- Rose se sentía acalorada. Ya era suficientemente malo saber para sí que había sido una tonta, pero que los demás lo supieran le agregaba un nuevo nivel de vergüenza.

-¿Y ya hablaste con él?- preguntó Louis con interés.

Rose asintió, recordando a Scorpius y sonriendo tontamente.

-No puedo creerlo, yo te habría enviado a la mier…- James no terminó la oración, pues Rose vio cómo Anabeth le pellizcaba el brazo con fuerza.

-Sí, yo habría hecho lo mismo- admitió Rose-. Pero Scorpius es… no lo sé, diferente.

-¿Y ya encontraron quién fue el que hizo que vieras la fotografía?- pregunto Teddy haciendo sonar sus nudillos en gesto amenazador.

Rose negó con la cabeza, pensando a la vez ¿por qué alguien habría hecho algo así? ¿Qué ganarían? En ese momento sonó su celular y esta vez sí era su padre.

-Rose, esta es la dirección de la que obtuvimos todo- Ron le dio la dirección con extrañeza, así como el número de serie de la computadora de la que había sido enviada la solicitud de Facebook.

Al verla, Rose se sorprendió: era la dirección de Editoriales Greengrass.

Sin embargo, no le mencionó nada a sus primos porque sabía que harían todo un circo por ello, y les agradecía, pero no podía dejar que armaran un escándalo. Esperaría a que todos se marcharan para hablar con Scorpius.

Entre charlas y bromas, a Rose se le fue el tiempo muy deprisa, y cuando se dirigió a la cocina a buscar más vino, se encontró con la novia de Louis, una chica bastante agradable.

-No te acuerdas de mí ¿cierto?- preguntó Joan, parecía divertida.

-¿Disculpa?- preguntó Rose confundida.

Joan tomó aire y dijo:

-Cuando Louis hace tiempo no quería salir de su casa… y tú fuiste con Scorpius a buscarlo.

Rose trató de hacer memoria, recordando ese día que ahora le parecía tan lejano, y al fin recordó:

-¡Eras la chica que lloraba!- exclamó al fin.

Joan asintió, sonrojada.

-Scorpius me ayudó mucho ese día- confesó-. Me hizo tener confianza en mí misma porque, verás, yo ya estaba enamorada de Louis pero era demasiado insegura y todo eso… siempre le estuve agradecida.

Y Rose sintió que se enamoraba más de Scorpius, siempre ayudando tan desinteresadamente que no había querido decirle ni una palabra sobre lo que había hablado con Joan sólo para protegerla.

Después de despedirse de sus primos cuando ya eran cerca de las diez de la noche, al fin llamó a Scorpius y ambos quedaron de verse en la editorial en la mañana, antes de que Rose entrara a trabajar y de que la editorial abriera.

-¡La encontré!- exclamó Scorpius haciéndole una seña para que se acercara. Cuando Rose vio dónde estaba, sintió el enojo recorrerla.

Ese era el cubículo de Mauricio.

-¿Por qué lo haría?- se preguntó Scorpius en voz alta, parecía que él también sabía a quién pertenecía.

-Quería vengarse de Rose- dijo una voz saliendo de la nada.

Rose se asustó, pues parecía no haber nadie. No se habían dado cuenta que uno de los cubículos de al fondo estaba ocupado por un chico que Rose no conocía.

-¿Disculpa?

-Soy Andrew, primo de Mauricio- se presentó él yendo hacia donde estaban, y Rose pudo saber que no mentían, pues se parecían-. Él… siempre se quejaba de que lo dejabas en ridículo y me pagó por la fotografía que hizo que vieras. A veces la editorial me contrata como fotógrafo.

-Sí, te recuerdo- intervino Scorpius observándolo fijamente-. Tú estabas en el evento en Nueva York.

Andrew asintió.

-Por eso eran las peleas, tú y él pelaban continuamente aquí- dijo Scorpius atando cabos.

-Yo no quería hacerlo, lo juro- dijo Andrew suplicante-, pero me tenía amenazado y no podía decir nada. Pero ahora que ustedes lo descubrieron…

En ese momento comenzaron a llegar uno a uno los trabajadores del primer piso. Parecían sorprendidos de ver a Scorpius y a Rose allí, juntos.

Rose intercambió una mirada con Scorpius, quien parecía determinado. En cuanto vio a Mauricio entrar, se dirigió a él con una calma y aristocracia de la que siempre era poseedor.

-Estás despedido, no quiero volver a verte cerca de aquí nunca ¿entendido?

-Pero…

-Largo de mi vista.

Rose podía ver el rostro perplejo de Mauricio, quien miraba a Scorpius y a ella alternativamente.

-Debería darte las gracias- dijo Rose con una sonrisa venenosa-. Gracias a lo que hiciste todo está mejor que antes.

-Siempre fuiste una perra y siempre lo serás- escupió él.

-Quizás, pero tú siempre serás un imbécil fracasado- respondió Rose, volviéndose a Scorpius y decidida a sacarlo de allí inmediatamente, pues parecía no sabía si su calma duraría mucho tiempo, sobre todo después de que Mauricio la insultara.

Una vez que estuvieron afuera, Rose intentó calmarse tomando grandes bocanadas de aire, al igual que Scorpius. Cuando vieron que ambos hacían lo mismo, se echaron a reír.

-No sé tú, pero esa fue nuestra más grande demostración de autocontrol- comentó Rose tomándolo de la mano.

-Sí, creo que sí- coincidió Scorpius, aunque sus mejillas aún estaban rojas por el enojo.

Rose lo abrazó con fuerza, parecía que ya no quedaba nada por aclarar. Pudo sentir cómo Scorpius se rendía a su contacto, relajándose al instante.

-Maya me dijo que para avanzar había que perdonar- dijo Rose en voz baja, como compartiendo su mayor secreto con él.

-Entonces hay que perdonarlo y seguir con nuestras vidas- dijo Scorpius a su vez, abrazándola más fuerte.

-Es difícil perdonar cuando sólo quiero regresar y darle un puñetazo en la nariz.

Scorpius se separó un poco de ella, sólo lo necesario para poder verla a los ojos. Rose se sorprendió una vez más con lo asombrosamente grises que eran y supo que podría observarlos por el resto de la eternidad.

-Pero no imposible. Si no míranos a nosotros.

Scorpius acarició su mejilla con suavidad y Rose cerró los ojos al contacto, sintiendo que su piel quemaba allí donde él la tocaba. Y cuando la besó, fue algo explosivo, libre de toda culpa al fin.

Un carraspeo los interrumpió. Cuando Rose abrió los ojos se topó con la mirada de la señorita Greengrass, quien parecía ahora más hermosa que antes y con un aspecto más gentil.

-Weasley- saludó ella con un gesto de la cabeza.

-Hola, señorita.

-¿Tienes tiempo? Me gustaría tener unas palabras contigo- dijo la mujer, lanzándole a Scorpius una mirada de circunstancias y él se apartó un poco.

Sin tener otra opción, Rose la siguió dentro del edificio y hasta su oficina. Comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa, pues no sabía qué le diría ¿La demandaría por abandono de trabajo? ¿Le gritaría por haber dejado a su sobrino abandonado durante un año? ¿Le gritaría por haber besado a su sobrino? Y es que después de tanto tiempo, la seguía intimidando.

Sin embargo, se llevó una sorpresa cuando la señorita Greengrass removió entre los cajones de su escritorio y de ellos extrajo un cuaderno que Rose conocía muy bien: era el diario que Scorpius le había obsequiado cuando cumplió veintitrés años y que ella había perdido antes de irse a Noruega.

-¿Qué…?

-Al parecer lo olvidaste aquí antes de marcharte y el idiota de Henderson lo encontró y se lo leyó a todos- dijo la señorita Greengrass, pidiéndole que tomara asiento frente a ella-. Lo despedí, por cierto. Espero me perdones, pero escuché algunas partes de la historia y me parecieron fascinantes, así que no pude evitar leerlo.

-¿Por eso fue que ayudó a Scorpius a encontrarme?- preguntó Rose sorprendida.

La señorita Greengrass asintió apenada y dijo:

-Quiero a Scorpius como si fuera mi hijo, Weasley, habría hecho lo que fuera por él, y después de lo que hizo por mi hija y por mí no podía dejarlo solo. Y si lo que decías en tu diario era cierto y en verdad lo querías, no podía sino idear algo para encontrarte. Y parece que funcionó.

Rose le dirigió una sonrisa de agradecimiento, con un nudo en la garganta.

-Por cierto… si no te hubieras ido tan deprisa te habrías podido enterar que ibas a tener el puesto que dejó libre Scamander.

Rose abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

-¿Es… es en serio?

-por supuesto, y aún podemos buscar un puesto para ti si lo quieres.

-Yo…- Rose estaba perpleja. Si un año antes le hubieran dicho eso, seguramente saltaría de felicidad, pero ahora era distinto- Es muy amable, señorita, pero mi lugar está en _El profeta_ por ahora, hoy mismo comienzo.

La mujer asintió, sin alterarse.

-Entonces ¿qué te parece si luego discutimos el asunto de publicar tu diario? Sería una excelente contraparte de "Tulipanes rojos" y seguramente al público le gustaría.

Habían sido demasiadas sorpresas por ese día, por lo que Rose le prometió que lo pensaría para después salir del lugar y encontrarse con Scorpius afuera del edificio.

-¿Está todo bien? ¿Qué te dijo?- preguntó él de inmediato.

Por toda respuesta, Rose sonrió radiantemente y lo besó de lleno en los labios.

Todo estaba perfecto ahora.

…_**Tulipanes rojos…**_

-¿Segura que es buena idea?

-No, pero valdrá la pena intentar.

-Pero yo ya hablé con ella y no sirvió de nada. Me dijo que tenía una enfermedad mental y que me mandaría revisar.

-Estaré bien, Scorpius en serio.

Scorpius la miró con su usual sonrisa y le dio un ligero beso en los labios.

Había pasado una semana tan sólo desde que Rose había regresado y ambos habían decidido no perder más el tiempo y ser novios de una buena vez. Lo difícil de la situación era que Julieta aún odiaba a Rose y ni ella ni Albus habían querido volver a hablar. Él insistía en que ya la había olvidado, pero Rose lo había sorprendido un día con una libreta llena de dibujos donde detallaba a la perfección el rostro de Julieta.

Ese día era viernes y sería el último día en que Julieta estaría en Oxford antes de marcharse a casa y por lo tanto estaría más lejos de Albus. Rose le había insistido a Scorpius que la dejara acompañarlo a buscarla para llevarla a casa y él había accedido con ciertas dudas.

-Mira, allí está- Scorpius señaló un pasillo opuesto en el que ellos estaban y Rose fue enseguida, sin esperarlo.

Caminó lo más rápido que pudo hasta Julieta y cuando ésta la vio, arrugó el ceño y la ignoró por completo.

-No puedes evitarme siempre ¿sabes?- dijo Rose sin rendirse.

-Lo intentaré- replicó Julieta sin dejar de caminar.

-Julieta, es en serio, tenemos que hablar. Todo fue un malentendido y…

-Sí, un malentendido que le valió a Scorpius meses de tristeza profunda. Quizás él te haya perdonado, pero no cuentes con que todos haremos lo mismo.

A Rose le cayeron sus palabras con dagas en la espalda, pero no se dio por vencida.

-Nunca dañaría a Scorpius a propósito, te estoy diciendo la verdad. Y el que Albus y tú hayan cortado fue tan malentendido como el de nosotros y…

-No, no lo fue- dijo Julieta entrecerrando los ojos-. Porque a diferencia de ti yo aprecio mis amistades. Scorpius ha sido mi mejor amigo desde que lo conozco, ha hecho mucho por mi familia y eso es algo que nadie va a poder cambiar.

-Lo sé, Juli, él me contó que ayudó a tu familia y ahora su negocio prospera, eso lo entiendo y lo respeto, créeme, pero…

Ella se echó a reír.

-Scorpius nunca cuenta toda la historia completa, Rose.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

Julieta miró hacia todos lados, asegurándose de que nadie las escucharía, y dijo:

-Mi padre estaba desesperado, estábamos completamente quebrados y… yo lo seguí un día y vi cuando trató de asaltar a Scorpius. Él le dio todo su dinero sin chistar y antes de que mi padre se fuera, le ofreció ayuda ¿quién más conoces que hace eso? ¿Qué clase de persona tan noble tiene que ser como para ofrecerle ayuda a un desconocido que estuvo a punto de hacerle daño?

Rose estaba pasmada, nunca se habría imaginado algo así. Antes de que pudiera agregar algo más, Julieta se fue. Unos minutos después, Rose regresó con Scorpius, quien no dijo nada al ver su mirada pensativa y sólo la tomó de la mano para dirigirse con ella a la salida de la escuela.

Pero antes de que pudieran llegar, las voces de Albus y Julieta se aproximaban por un pasillo lateral. Rose y Scorpius intercambiaron una mirada de sorpresa y enseguida entraron por la primer puerta abierta que encontraron, que resultó ser un armario muy pequeño.

Tratando de ignorar dónde estaba y con quién, Rose aguzó el oído para tratar de escuchar.

-No funcionaría, Albus- decía Julieta-. Te lo he dicho toda la semana.

-No te he podido olvidar- decía él y a Rose se le rompió el corazón al escucharlo.

Hubo una pausa muy larga, pero Rose sabía que se habían detenido justo frente a la puerta del armario.

-Vamos ¿vas a decirme que este lugar no te trae recuerdos?

Sin más, la puerta del armario se abrió y Rose se sonrojó por completo al ser descubierta. Salió del armario seguida de Scorpius, quien parecía hacer un gran esfuerzo por ocultar su sonrisa divertida.

-Ustedes… sigan hablando. Te esperaremos en el estacionamiento- dijo Scorpius a Julieta como quien no quiere la cosa y arrastró a Rose hasta la salida.

Rose no podía parar de reír.

-¿Viste sus caras?

-Parecía que habían visto uno de esos zombies que Joe ve en esa serie de televisión… no, no recuerdo el nombre.

-Como si tú no vieras esa serie con él.

-Ya no veo televisión.

-¿Y cómo es eso?

-Pues un día no pasaron más que anuncios sobre brasieres ¿Yo para qué rayos quiero un brasier?

Sus muecas eran tan cómicas que Rose siguió riendo con él. Casi había olvidado lo gracioso y alegre que era. Cuando se besaron en el estacionamiento mientras esperaban a Julieta, Rose supo que lo que fuera por lo que pasaran podrían superarlo, porque se tenían el uno al otro.

Esa semana que había pasado, Scorpius y ella habían hablado todos los días a cada momento que tenían libre. Como el turno que tenía Rose en el trabajo era en la mañana por ser la editora de _El profeta vespertino_, tenían toda la tarde para verse, lo cual a Rose le gustaba en demasía.

-¿Sabes algo?

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó Scorpius separándose un poco de su abrazo para verla a los ojos.

-Cuando te veo escucho en mi cabeza la canción _Brighter than the sun. _

-¿Por qué?- rió Scorpius.

-Porque todo tú me recuerdas al sol.

-Eres una cursi- canturreó él y Rose le dio un ligero golpe en el hombro, pero enseguida lo besó.

Y cuando Scorpius le respondió el beso, Rose no pudo haberse sentido más feliz.

**Hola! **

**Pido perdón nuevamente por no haber contestado sus reviews, pensé que les gustaría más ver una actualización que un mensaje mío que no les diría nada en realidad xD**

**Como ya dije al principio, este es el penúltimo capítulo, así que si les quedaron dudas en algún aspecto, háganmelas saber para responderlas al final (= y por último sí habrá un epílogo, así que nos estaremos leyendo. **

**Una vez más, muchas gracias por todo el apoyo que le han dado a esta historia. **

**Casi lo olvido! Le daré un pequeño adelanto del siguiente capítulo a quien me diga cuál fue el tema clave de este capítulo (=**

**Nos leemos!**


	34. Viaje

Canciones recomendadas para el capítulo:

Diamonds- Rihanna. Cover de Alex Goot.

I do- Colbie Caillat.

**Viaje**

Los pasos de Rose resonaron por los pasillos conforme los recorría. No había casi nadie en Oxford ese día, pues era viernes y los estudiantes aprovechaban ese día para regresar a sus casas y faltar a una que otra clase.

Había pedido ese fin de semana libre en _El profeta,_ pues al llevar ya un año trabajando para ellos, se merecía descansar un poco. Aunque no podía quejarse, le iba de maravilla en su trabajo, aunque no le molestaría pasar algo más de tiempo con su ocupado novio.

Se detuvo hasta llegar frente a una puerta de la que salía una voz que ella conocía muy bien.

-Entonces, recuerden dejar de lado toda la basura teórica que tratan de meternos en la cabeza. Creo que lo mejor de todo es poder escribir desde el corazón.

-Pero es necesario si queremos publicar algo ¿no es así? no aceptan cualquier cosa- decía una chica desilusionada.

-Quizás ustedes vengan a revolucionar todo eso, nunca se sabe- respondió Scorpius alegremente. Hubo una pausa y después Scorpius dijo-: La clase acabó, chicos, recuerden estar puntuales para su examen la semana que viene. Fue un placer darles clases.

Rose tuvo que hacerse a un lado para que uno de los chicos que quería salir rápido no la arrollara. Pronto, un gran grupo de gente comenzó a salir del aula en la que Scorpius impartía su clase de literatura. Había comenzado a dar clases hacía ya un año, cuando se dio cuenta de que eso era lo que quería hacer. Y aunque no lo dijera, Rose sabía que su clase era una de las más solicitadas.

Cuando todos dejaron de salir, Rose entró en el salón, encontrándose con que Scorpius estaba acomodando sus cosas en un maletín negro y se peleaba con su corbata. Él levantó la mirada y al verla sus ojos brillaron.

-Llegaste antes- dijo alegremente.

Rose se acercó a él y lo abrazó por el cuello.

-No podía esperar a que llegara ya el fin de semana- dijo ella con cansancio, pero emocionada por lo que les esperaban esos dos días y medio que estarían completamente solos.

Terminó de quitarle la corbata que sabía que no le gustaba porque se sentía sofocado y luego lo besó en los labios.

-¿Cómo te fue con Scamander?- preguntó Scorpius abrazándola por la cintura.

Rose rió al recordar la cara de Lorcan al ver tantos anillos de compromiso tan parecidos que no sabía por qué no podía escoger uno al azar y ya. Él había acudido a ella por ayuda cuando estaba desesperado.

-Al final compramos uno sencillo, ya conoces a Dom. Fue más fácil cuando ayudé a Lysander a buscar el de Lily porque el sujeto es un completo sensible. Me gustaría ver las caras de los gemelos cuando se den cuenta de que se les ocurrió proponerles matrimonio a sus novias al mismo tiempo.

Scorpius asintió con una sonrisa y la besó de nuevo, esta vez con más intensidad, hasta que una voz molesta (en opinión de Rose) los interrumpió.

-Si yo hiciera eso aquí con mi novia me despedirían.

-Eso es porque Juli es alumna de aquí, zopenco- dijo Rose entornando los ojos.

-Ya, ya perdona por la interrupción- respondió Al rodando los ojos-. Sólo quería recordarles que no deben de faltar el domingo a la comida familiar, a la abuela Molly le dará algo si vuelven a faltar. Creo que está enamorada de Scorpius o algo así…

Rose soltó una carcajada mientras Scorpius se sonrojaba y esbozaba una tímida sonrisa.

-Si nos disculpas- dijo Scorpius con tono de circunstancias y tomó a Rose de la mano para dirigirse a la salida.

-¡No olviden llegar temprano!

Rose sólo negó con la cabeza. Albus no tenía remedio.

En el camino se toparon con Julieta, quien les dirigió una pícara sonrisa antes de irse a buscar a Albus. Ella y Albus habían regresado después de muchas insistencias de él, y a Rose le sorprendía, ya que él nunca le había rogado tanto a alguien.

Cuando llegaron al estacionamiento, ambos subieron al auto rojo de Rose, el cual había adquirido hacía poco tiempo, harta de tomar el metro para ir al trabajo. El equipaje de Scorpius ya estaba allí dentro, por lo que no tuvieron que hacer ninguna parada más y juntos se dirigieron a Bournemouth, donde estaba una casa que Scorpius había adquirido tiempo atrás y a la que Rose nunca había tenido oportunidad de ir.

La idea había surgido de la nada el fin de semana anterior cuando cenaban en el departamento de Scorpius, pues Rose había mencionado que le gustaría estar en un lugar tranquilo y lejos de todo, llevándose una sorpresa cuando Scorpius le había mencionado que podían ir a pasear por la playa.

El trayecto fue entretenido, como siempre que estaba con Scorpius, riendo a cada tanto.

Rose dejó que la fresca brisa llegara suavemente a su rostro mientras Scorpius conducía. Era un alivio poder salir a ese lugar tan apartado de todo y de todos. Sólo ellos dos, sin presiones por el trabajo y la familia. Sólo ellos dos y su propio ser.

-Ya llegamos- anunció Scorpius alegremente, abriéndole la puerta para que saliera.

Habían arribado frente a una hermosa casita de ladrillos. Se veía pequeña, pero acogedora. Lo más impresionante de todo era que estaba en la calle justo frente a la playa. Rose amaba escuchar el relajante ir y venir del oleaje, que parecía no tener fin nunca.

-Dejamos las cosas y vamos luego a dar un paseo ¿qué te parece?- preguntó Scorpius abrazándola por la cintura. Rose asintió con una suave sonrisa dirigida sólo para él.

Entre los dos tomaron su equipaje y los víveres que habían llevado para ese fin de semana solos y entraron. La casa era realmente más acogedora de lo que se veía por fuera. Y para sorpresa de Rose, estaba todo perfectamente limpio.

-Creí que me habías dicho que llevaba meses sin que nadie se quedara aquí ¿por qué está todo tan limpio?- preguntó sorprendida.

-Porque vine ayer a limpiar un poco.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste? Hubiera venido contigo.

Scorpius rió alegre y despreocupado.

-No importa, Rose, en serio. Quise hacerlo para darte una sorpresa. Ven, te mostraré tu habitación.

En realidad Scorpius le había dejado la mejor habitación de todas, pensó Rose en cuanto entró y vio una cama de madera muy linda, al lado de una gran ventana que tenía vista al mar. Después de dejar sus cosas, Scorpius le indicó dónde estaba cada cosa y, después de cambiarse de ropa, se encontraron en la sala para ir a caminar.

Aire fresco, mar, el sonido del oleaje y la perfecta compañía de Scorpius era lo único que Rose sentía que necesitaba.

Y en ese momento lo tenía.

El simple hecho de tener a Scorpius a su lado era suficiente para hacerla sonreír. El cálido contacto de sus dedos entrelazados a la par que caminaban con los pies descalzos sobre la arena le provocaba un sentimiento de amor, no cabía duda.

Caminaron la mayor parte del trayecto en silencio, no porque no tuvieran de qué hablar, sino porque así podían sentir la tranquilidad que ese lugar les ofrecía. En más de una ocasión, Scorpius la hizo caminar sobre la arena húmeda por el agua, y en más de una ocasión, Rose casi pierde el equilibrio por el ir y venir de las olas bajo sus pies. Ambos reían sin parar.

Y Rose de pronto se perdió en su mirada, tan cálida, tan amorosa, tan perfecta. Lo amaba, ahora ya no tenía duda de eso.

-Mira, se está poniendo el sol- Scorpius señaló detrás de Rose, donde las nubes adquirían diferentes colores y combinaciones que hacían ver el cielo como si este les estuviera ofreciendo un espectáculo personal.

Rose se dejó abrazar por la espalda, para así ambos disfrutar de ese maravilloso cuadro.

-Se está haciendo tarde, mejor regresamos, podemos venir mañana de nuevo si quieres- dijo Scorpius dirigiendo a Rose de vuelta a la casa.

-Este lugar es muy agradable- comentó Rose.

-Para serte sincero es uno de mis favoritos. Y el que estés aquí lo hace más especial aún.

Rose se sonrojó por el cumplido y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Te he dicho que me encanta cuando te sonrojas?

-¿Luego quién es el cursi?

Rose le sacó la lengua infantilmente y se abrazó a su brazo, con una sonrisa radiante.

El resto del trayecto fue en silencio. Cuando llegaron a la casa, Rose subió a darse un baño rápido para dejar que Scorpius hiciera lo mismo. Buscó después una sudadera, pues ya comenzaba a hacer frío, e igual tomó una para Scorpius de su armario.

-Gracias- dijo Scorpius cuando ella le tendió la prenda. Scorpius estaba en la cocina, preparando chocolate caliente. Rose lo abrazó por la espalda, recargando su cabeza en su hombro. Scorpius acarició sus brazos con delicadeza y después se volvió para darle un beso en los labios, que se sintió más íntimo que ninguno que le hubiera dado antes.

-Tengo una idea- dijo Scorpius con sus ojos brillantes.

-No me gusta esa mirada.

Scorpius la tomó de la mano y la dirigió a las escaleras. Rose comenzó a ponerse completamente roja, pues ella y Scorpius nunca habían pasado a nada más que besos y caricias subidas de tono porque ante la mención de la palabra sexo Rose se cohibía en demasía. Ya mucho le había costado aceptar que tenía sentimientos como los demás como para encima tener que aceptar que tenía esos deseos carnales que todos los humanos sentían alguna vez. Scorpius y ella ya lo habían hablado y ambos habían decidido esperar, por lo que le sorprendía que la llevara con tanta frescura a las habitaciones de arriba.

Se reprendió por ser tan mal pensada cuando Scorpius abrió la puerta que daba a la terraza. La vista era fantástica, y Rose se quedó boquiabierta con tanta hermosura.

-Hay que cenar aquí- dijo Scorpius regresando a la cocina.

Rose casi reía por la espontaneidad que siempre lo caracterizaba y que ella amaba, pues siempre la sacaba de su rutina; si bien al principio eso no le había parecido lo mejor, ahora se daba cuenta de cuánto necesitaba algo así en su vida… de cuánto lo necesitaba a él.

Ayudó a Scorpius a preparar la cena, bajo la supervisión siempre de él, pues aunque sus habilidades culinarias habían mejorado notablemente en el año que vivió en Noruega, seguía siendo un peligro.

Entre los dos subieron todo tipo de cojines, almohadas y mantas al techo, así como lámparas y una improvisada mesa.

Comieron en silencio y, una vez que terminaron, Rose sintió la mano de Scorpius acariciando su pie por debajo de la manta, con cariño, haciéndole cosquillas.

-¿Quieres acercarte un poco más?- pidió Rose con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios.

Scorpius la obedeció y pronto la atrapó entre sus brazos, lo más cerca posible. Rose le acarició una mejilla suavemente con sus dedos para después besarlo pausadamente en los labios. Ambos se recostaron entonces, observando las estrellas que brillaban con intensidad, luciendo como diamantes.

-¿La estás pasando bien?- preguntó Scorpius tiempo después.

-Puedo decirte con toda sinceridad que este ha sido el mejor viaje de mi vida.

Los ojos de Scorpius brillaron con felicidad, algo que a Rose simplemente le encantó. Se acurrucó un poco más hacia él recargándose por completo en su pecho, escuchando el latir acelerado de su corazón, algo maravilloso que nunca había experimentado y que ahora podía decir que le encantaba. Y allí, escuchando ese maravilloso sonido, aunado al ir y venir de las olas del mar, Rose se quedó profundamente dormida, más en paz que nunca en su vida.

Cuando Rose despertó lo primero de lo que se percató fue de que no estaba en casa, y pronto recordó los acontecimientos de la noche anterior, la mejor noche de su vida. Se dio cuenta de que aún estaba recostada sobre el pecho de Scorpius, cuya respiración era suave y tranquila. Sus ojos aún estaban cerrados. A lo lejos, Rose pudo ver cómo el sol se asomaba tímidamente en el horizonte, como si él también estuviera algo reacio a despertarlo.

Rose se movió sólo un poco, sólo para sentir que sus músculos estaban tan agarrotados por dormir en esa posición, pero ese simple movimiento hizo que Scorpius despertara, dirigiéndole una mirada cargada de cariño.

-Nos quedamos dormidos- dijo con la voz ronca.

Rose se acomodó mejor y le acarició una fría mejilla.

-Estás frío- afirmó.

Scorpius se encogió de hombros y la abrazó un poco más.

-Este lugar es perfecto para ver un amanecer- comentó fijando su vista en el horizonte, donde el sol se alzaba en su máximo esplendor.

-¿Vamos a caminar antes de que la playa se llene de gente?- sugirió Scorpius mucho tiempo después.

Rose asintió y se puso en pie, desperezándose. Generalmente le habría dado mucha vergüenza que Scorpius la viera cuando acababa de despertar y seguramente su cabello estaba horrible, pero en ese momento no le importó para nada. Lo único que quería hacer era lavarse los dientes y la cara para quitarse todo rastro de sueño.

Dejaron todo como estaba y caminaron nuevamente por la playa, sintiendo el aire fresco sobre su piel, ambos con sendas sonrisas en el rostro. A medio camino, Rose lo hizo detenerse para besarlo una vez más, pues había descubierto que era uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos.

No supo cuánto tiempo estuvieron besándose, pero cuando abrieron los ojos nuevamente el cielo se había puesto gris casi por completo y un fuerte viento comenzaba a soplar.

-Va a llover, mejor regresemos- dijo Scorpius tomándola de la mano y caminando de regreso.

Una vez en la casa, ambos recogieron el desastre en la terraza y después Scorpius encendió un fuego acogedor en la chimenea con ayuda de Rose. Desayunaron en el comedor, que estaba junto a la sala, mientras escuchaban el constante caer de la lluvia contra los cristales.

-Me duele el cuello- musitó Scorpius tiempo después.

Rose le sonrió amorosamente y dijo:

-¿Por qué no vamos a dormir un rato para que descanses? No fue la noche más cómoda de mi vida…

Scorpius rió y asintió. Esta vez fue Rose quien lo tomó de la mano y, sin más, se dirigió con él a la habitación que Scorpius le dijo el día anterior que era suya. Y eso no era raro, pues a veces solían dormir juntos.

Rose se acurrucó junto a él y pronto ambos se quedaron dormidos.

Cuando Rose despertó, Scorpius ya no estaba, lo que no le extrañó, pues él muy pocas veces podía permanecer en el mismo lugar por mucho tiempo y seguramente ya se había despertado hacía mucho. Cuando vio hacia la ventana, se dio cuenta de que ya era de noche y culpó a sus genes Weasley por hacerla tan dormilona.

Se tomó su tiempo para desperezarse y levantarse, y después buscó a Scorpius por la casa, pero no estaba. Extrañada, iba a llamarlo al celular, pero la puerta principal se abrió y Scorpius entró entonando una melodía muy desentonada.

-Hola- saludó él dándole un beso en los labios.

-¿Dónde estabas?

-Reservando una mesa. Tú y yo cenaremos fuera esta noche- respondió Scorpius con galantería.

-Bien, gracias por avisarme- dijo Rose sarcásticamente, pero cuando Scorpius se acercó a besarla se derritió en sus brazos y no le importó que no le hubiera dicho antes.

Rose subió a la habitación que Scorpius le había dicho que era suya, donde había dejado su equipaje, y por alguna razón desconocida para ella, abrió el armario y se llevó una sorpresa:

Era su retrato, aquel que Scorpius le había comprado a Albus tiempo atrás.

-¿Rose, cuál corbata crees que…?

Cuando Scorpius vio lo mismo que ella, se quedó estático en su lugar. Rose sabía que cuando ella se había ido a Noruega, había escondido la pintura para que no le trajera recuerdos, por lo que verla ahora posiblemente le había afectado. Sin embargo, Rose lo besó con intensidad, haciéndole ver que todo estaba bien ahora y en adelante también lo estaría.

Dos horas más tarde, ambos caminaban por las calles encharcadas hasta llegar a un pintoresco restaurante que estaba no muy lejos de allí. Los que trabajaban allí eran muy amables y Rose se sintió a gusto de inmediato. Después de una agradable cena, Rose pensó que sería divertido dar un último paseo por la playa, pero la lluvia se los impidió.

-¿Alguna vez nos hemos besado bajo la lluvia?- preguntó Scorpius antes de abrir la puerta.

-No que yo recuerde.

Scorpius le dirigió una pícara sonrisa y una vez que dejó de cubrirlos a ambos con su saco, la besó. Rose sintió las gruesas y frías gotas golpearla en la cara.

-No es tan romántico como parece en las películas- dijo Scorpius cuando se separaron.

-Es que tenía que ser después de un drama monumental- se burló Rose, quien no había vuelto a ver una película de romance ni por accidente, pues sólo le llenaría la cabeza de tonterías.

-Podemos divertirnos aquí adentro también- dijo Scorpius al ver la mirada decepcionada de Rose porque no tendrían su paseo por la playa.

-¿Y cómo?

Scorpius la miró pensativamente unos instantes y luego subió y bajó las escaleras sin tardarse ni dos minutos.

-Te traje algo- dijo Scorpius cuando volvió, entregándole una caja con chocolates de diferentes sabores.

-Son mis favoritos- sonrió Rose dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Eres capaz de adivinar todos los sabores?- preguntó Scorpius señalando la caja.

-¡Por supuesto!- respondió Rose con obviedad.

-Veamos si lo que dices es cierto- rió él, tomando su bufanda del perchero y enredándosela de manera que le tapara los ojos. Rose se distrajo con el olor de la colonia de Scorpius impregnado en la prenda.

Soltó un grito de sorpresa cuando Scorpius la levantó en brazos y la acomodó en el sofá, pero terminó riendo con él.

-Regreso en un segundo- dijo Scorpius dándole un beso rápido en la coronilla.

Lo escuchó revolviendo en los cajones del mueble que estaba cerca de la entrada y sus pasos volviendo a ella para después sentir que se sentaba a su lado. Scorpius la tomó de la mano, y Rose se estremeció con el contacto. Escuchó a Scorpius abrir la caja con los chocolates.

-Bien, aquí va el primero- avisó Scorpius colocando el chocolate en la boca de Rose, rozando sus dedos con sus labios.

Rose lo adivinó al instante.

-Es licor de cereza- dijo Rose triunfante.

Pero Scorpius no contestó, simplemente le dio un suave beso en los labios.

-Mmm ese no lo había probado ¿te importaría…?

-Para nada- respondió Scorpius juguetón, dándole un beso aún más intenso.

¿Era ella o de repente hacía mucho calor? ¿Desde cuando la ponían así los besos de Scorpius? ¿Por qué no quería que se detuviera? Se quitó la bufanda de los ojos, que ya comenzaba a estorbar, y al abrir los ojos se encontró con los de Scorpius, cálidos y amorosos como siempre, y simplemente dijo:

-Te amo.

Antes de tener tiempo de golpearse a sí misma por haber dicho el "te amo" que sus primas tantas veces habían insistido en que nunca dijera primero, él ya había dicho de vuelta:

-Yo también te amo- con una de sus mejores sonrisas de enamorado.

Había olvidado que Scorpius no se hacía todo un lío por nada, y no pudo haberlo amado más por eso. Y es que, si bien anteriormente habían confesado estar enamorados del otro, nunca se habían dicho "te amo" directamente, porque quizás ambos pensaban que no era necesario expresar algo que estaba implícito en su relación.

Pronto los besos se hicieron más intensos y subieron a la habitación de Scorpius. Está de más decir que llegaron bastante tarde a la reunión en casa de los abuelos del día siguiente.

**Hola! Aquí les dejo el último capítulo que es más que nada para darnos una idea de cómo fue la relación de estos dos después de tanto drama xD el epílogo ya está listo, así que lo subiré en unos minutos (=**


	35. Epílogo

Canción recomendada:

Ido- Colbie Caillat.

Todo lo que no reconozcan salió de la imaginación de Petite24 y Altea Kaur.

**Epílogo.**

-Cuídense mucho y si sucede cualquier cosa, avísennos- dijo Molly a Rose y Scorpius, tomada de la mano de un alegre Joe.

-Y regresen con un mini Scorpius o una Mini Rose, nuestro hijo necesitará con quién jugar- rió Joe, ganándose un manotazo de una divertida Molly, quien estaba embarazada de seis meses.

Ella y Joe habían sorprendido a la familia con un nuevo integrante en la familia cuando apenas llevaban tres meses de casados. Rose sabía que no podían estar más felices, pues era lo que ambos querían.

-Clarice pidió ser primero la madrina, lo siento, Rosie- dijo Joe con tono de quien quiere molestar.

Rose le sacó la lengua infantilmente y abrazó una vez más a sus primos, quien habían ido a despedirlos antes de irse a Italia por una semana a visitar a los padres de Scorpius.

-El amor es lo más genial que existe, y lo mejor de todo es que está en todos lados- escuchó Rose que dijo Maya a Scorpius cuando se despidió de él.

-Buena suerte chicos- se despidió Julieta, abrazándolos a ambos.

Había costado mucho trabajo, pero cuando había visto que Rose hablaba en serio en cuanto a amar a Scorpius, no le había quedado más remedio que aceptar que estaban juntos.

-¿Lista?- preguntó Scorpius y Rose asintió, aferrándose a su mano y caminando con él por el pasillo que los llevaría hasta su avión.

-No me digas que sigues nerviosa- dijo Scorpius un tanto burlón.

-No me digas, señor _quiero que me acompañes a Italia para conocer a mis padres sin habértelo mencionado antes. _

-No, me llamo Scorpius, mucho gusto. Ese nombre que me diste es muy largo, Rosie.

Rose sonrió levemente y dejó que Scorpius la besara en la mejilla.

-Les agradarás, Rose, estoy seguro. Deberían sentirse afortunados por tener a una nuera cuyo libro llegó a ser un best-seller hace unos meses.

-Precisamente por eso… ellos saben por lo que pasaste cuando me marché a Noruega y seguramente Daphne también se los habrá dicho, y eso me da mucha vergüenza.

Scorpius la miró a los ojos directamente y dijo:

-Lo sé, pero si no hubiéramos pasado por todo eso, quizás no estaríamos aquí ahora. Aprendimos a confiar el uno en el otro y tú descubriste que querías ser editora de un periódico. Ambos aprendimos mucho de eso y te aseguro que mis padres lo saben. No tengas miedo. Después de todo yo estoy contigo y nos vamos a divertir mucho. Y no serás la única que reciba el interrogatorio de mi madre; Daphne llevará a su misterioso novio y espero que mi padre no intente matarlo con la mirada.

Rose suspiró, algo más tranquila, y se dispuso a subir al avión, pues le esperarían un par de horas de viaje.

Cuando llegaron a Italia, Rose sintió fuera de lugar, pues no entendía el idioma. Por fortuna iba con Scorpius, quien manejaba el italiano con tanta facilidad como el inglés. Tomaron un taxi y tardaron unos minutos en llegar a la casa de los padres de Scorpius. Rose se había esperado que fuera una gran mansión, pues los señores Malfoy eran ricos, pero en vez de eso se encontró con una pequeña vivienda con lo que parecía ser un gran jardín trasero.

Scorpius tocó la puerta y Rose escuchó muchas cosas cayendo en el interior. Abrió la puerta una mujer despeinada, con gruesas gafas y una blusa holgada llena de manchas de pintura.

-Hola, mamá- saludó Scorpius divertido.

-¡Scorpius, querido! No sabía que vendrías a esta hora- saludó la mujer, abrazándolo y llenándolo de pintura de paso.

-Nos lo dijo esta mañana, Tori- intervino un hombre tan alto como Scorpius, de cabello rubio entrecano y ojos grises-. Bienvenida, Rose, Scorpius nos ha hablado mucho de ti.

-Pasen, pasen- dijo Astoria haciéndoles señas con la mano, llevándolos hasta la sala, donde un gran lienzo estaba siendo pintado con unos grandes botes con pintura en el interior- ¿Quieren ayudarme? Ya casi termino, pero pienso que si me ayudan a lanzar la pintura será más rápido y…

-Astoria, acaban de llegar, déjalos respirar- pidió Draco alzando una ceja.

Pero Rose se aproximó hasta ella, quien le tendió una blusa holgada como la que ella llevaba y le indicó cómo tomar la pintura para lanzarla al lienzo. Scorpius se le unió y Draco terminó haciendo lo mismo. Los cuatro reían porque de vez en cuando se lanzaban pintura entre ellos. Los Malfoy eran bastante agradables, pensaba Rose.

El timbre sonó y Scorpius fue a abrir. Cuando regresó a la sala con los invitados, Rose vio que tenía una gran mueca de confusión en el rostro.

-¿Sirius?- preguntó Rose anonadada.

-Hola, Rosie ¿qué hay?- saludó el hombre como si nada.

Rose abrió la boca varias veces y la volvió a cerrar, sin saber qué decir.

-Llevamos saliendo hace algunos años, no te sorprendas tanto- rió Sirius.

-¿Tú lo sabías?- preguntó Rose a Scorpius con reproche.

-¿Acaso no ves mi mueca de confusión?- respondió Scorpius señalándose a sí mismo.

-Sólo Tori lo sabía, chicos, lo sentimos- dijo Daphne yendo a saludar a Rose y Scorpius en la mejilla-. Y Agatha, pero ella no pudo venir, ya saben, el trabajo en los bancos durante el verano es agobiante…

Al finalizar la cena, Rose aún no se recuperaba de la impresión de ver a su querido tío Sirius allí. Pero tuvo sentido, pues él ya no le había mencionado nada sobre Daphne después de conocerla y siempre se había jactado de sus conquistas cuando joven. Además, llevaba mucho tiempo que no se reunía con la familia y Rose entonces supuso que fue porque no quería presiones de la abuela Molly.

Pero dejando eso de lado, la madre de Scorpius realmente la había impresionado, pues Scorpius era tan parecido a ella en su forma de ser que le parecía imposible que antes Scorpius hubiera sido muy serio.

Durante toda esa semana, Rose y Scorpius estuvieron visitando a los padres de éste y conviviendo también con Daphne y Sirius. Rose se había acostumbrado a convivir con Daphne tiempo atrás cuando ésta había editado personalmente su diario, el cual Rose había convertido en una novela. Sin embargo, no se acostumbraba aún a ver a Sirius tomado de su mano.

Hacía mucho tiempo (casi un año) que Rose no pasaba tanto tiempo con Scorpius, y poder tener esa semana libre con él era fascinante.

Y Astoria, cuando Rose le había comentado que Albus también era artista, le pidió que le enviara algunas fotografías de su trabajo y vería si las ponía en exhibición en la galería de la que era dueña.

La última noche antes de regresar a Londres, Rose se removió incómoda en la cama que compartía con Scorpius en el hotel. Se llevó una sorpresa al ver que él no estaba a su lado. Enfocó la vista y lo observó parado junto a la ventana, de la cual se colaban los rayos de una hermosa luna llena en un cielo salpicado de estrellas. Perezosamente, Rose se puso en pie y caminó hasta él, quien la recibió en sus brazos cariñosamente.

-¿Te desperté?

Rose negó con la cabeza y preguntó:

-¿Qué haces levantado? Son las dos de la mañana.

-Hace calor.

Se quedaron en silencio, y mientras más veía Rose el cielo, su sueño se iba desvaneciendo.

-Tengo una idea- dijo Scorpius de repente, cambiando su pantalón del pijama por uno de mezclilla.

-¿Por qué me parece que esa idea implica algo loco?

-Porque me conoces.

Rose rió levemente y se vistió también.

Scorpius le sonrió radiantemente y la tomó de la mano para después salir del hotel bajo la mirada extrañada del sujeto de recepción. Caminaron un par de cuadras hasta llegar a un viejo pero hermoso puente por el que habían pasado muchas veces esa semana y se detuvieron cuando estuvieron en medio.

-Mira, una hermosa vista de la luna- dijo Scorpius señalando frente a ellos.

Scorpius la abrazó por la espalda y Rose se dejó abrazar por él, sintiendo el latir acompasado de su corazón. En ese momento Rose comenzó a recordar muchas cosas, como la forma en la que había conocido a Scorpius y cómo todo había cambiado desde entonces. Era una mujer completamente diferente en ese momento y le alegraba serlo, pues de esa manera podía amar a Scorpius y a su familia como se merecían. Scorpius había sido quien había hecho que le dijera sí al amor y a todo lo que conllevaba.

-¿Rose?- preguntó Scorpius en un susurro- ¿Alguna vez has pensado en casarte conmigo, tener una familia y todo eso?

El corazón de Rose comenzó a latir más deprisa… ¿en serio le estaba proponiendo que…?

-Sí, lo he pensado.

-¿Y… te gustaría?

Rose se volvió para verlo a los ojos y dijo:

-Eres mi pingüino, después de todo.

-Nunca entendí eso.

Rose rió levemente y comenzó a explicarle. Cuando terminó, Scorpius la besó con pasión contenida, y Rose tuvo que recordar que, aunque era de noche y nadie circulaba por las calles, debían ser algo más pudorosos.

-Entonces, mi querido pingüino- dijo Scorpius con voz ronca- ¿Te casarías conmigo… ahora?

-¿Ahora?

Scorpius asintió con la cabeza y dijo:

-No necesitamos una gran fiesta ni que todos estén de acuerdo ni que nos feliciten, creo que eso sería ser muy… normales, y no lo somos.

-Lo sé, pero… ¿Ahora?

-¿Aceptas ser mi esposa?

Con un nudo en la garganta, Rose asintió con la cabeza. La verdad es que el tema le había estado dando vueltas en la cabeza desde que Molly y Joe se habían casado, pero no había querido sacar el tema a colación por temor a lucir desesperada.

-Entonces, yo, Scorpius Malfoy, prometo amarte y respetarte en esta vida hasta que la muerte nos separe. Dedicaré cada momento de mi vida a hacerte feliz, tal y como te mereces. Y con la luna como testigo me entrego a ti incondicionalmente.

Rose sentía un nudo en la garganta y los ojos llenos de lágrimas, y sólo pudo decir:

-Te amo con todo mi ser.

Y eso fue suficiente para que Scorpius sonriera como nunca antes y la besara, primero lentamente y después más apasionadamente que nunca.

-¿Ves? Estamos casados ahora sólo con nuestras palabras y sentimientos y eso es lo que importa.

Juntos se dirigieron a su habitación en el hotel, lejos de cualquier pudor.

Rose sintió algo sobre su piel demasiado insistente; era suave, pero no por eso menos molesto cuando intentaba dormir. Sin más, dio un manotazo para que esa cosa molesta dejara de interrumpir su sueño Weasley. Lo siguiente que se escuchó en la habitación fue la conocida risa de Scorpius, que pronto se convirtió en carcajadas.

-¿Qué…? ¿Qué sucede, Scorpius?- preguntó Rose levantándose sin más remedio.

Scorpius tardó unos momentos más en tranquilizarse desde el piso y dijo:

-Te pensaba dar el despertar más romántico de tu vida ¡Y lo arruinaste!

Rose frunció el ceño dijo:

-¿De qué hablas?

Scorpius señaló su almohada y allí Rose pudo ver un tulipán rojo completamente aplastado. Y es que Scorpius le había acariciado la piel con él y era lo que la había molestado tanto que había terminado aplastándolo.

Scorpius seguía riendo cuando se acercó hasta la cama y le dio un beso en los labios.

-Al menos sólo era uno, hay más en ese florero.

Rose le dirigió una sonrisa culpable y dijo:

-Bueno, ahora mi querido esposo sabe cómo no despertarme ¿verdad?

Scorpius sonrió al escuchar la palabra "esposo" y Rose sintió que se enamoraba de su sonrisa una vez más.

Con Scorpius la vida era toda una aventura, de eso estaba segura.

Y es que Rose había leído y visto miles de historias de amor, pero la suya… la suya era su favorita, porque involucraba al amor de su vida… y tulipanes rojos.

**Fin**

**Hola! Y ya está, el "fin" en negritas. Esta historia me estuvo dando vueltas en la cabeza prácticamente desde hace mayo y nunca esperé que llegara a ser tan larga. Primero que nada, gracias a mi querida Xime por haber ideado esta locura conmigo, y aunque me fui mucho por las ramas, nuestras ideas centrales allí estaban; después de todo no es tan malo quedarse sin Internet de vez en cuando xD te quiero, pequeña, y espero te haya gustado el final. **

**Quiero darles las gracias a todas por haber dejado review alguna que otra vez o por haberlo hecho en cada capítulo. Realmente fueron un gran incentivo para seguir escribiendo y no dejar la historia abandonada. Así que muchísimas gracias por su tiempo. Gracias también a todos los que agregaron a favoritos y alertas. **

**Ha sido todo un gusto conocerlas mediante sus comentarios a la historia. Por el momento no tengo planeado escribir otra, así que no sé cuánto tiempo tardaré en volverles a escribir. Por el momento me despido profundamente agradecida y deseándoles lo mejor. **

**Y ya que estamos en estas fechas, espero que tengan una feliz Navidad y que el año que viene sea perfecto para ustedes y sus familias. **

**Con amor, **

**Altea. **


End file.
